


As In Love With You As I Am

by Dr_Trunks_Briefs



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Polyandry, Romance, Shota, Threesome, Time Travel, Truhan - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 60
Words: 194,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Trunks_Briefs/pseuds/Dr_Trunks_Briefs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the bleak future of the androids, 16-year-old Trunks copes with the sudden realization that he is in love with Gohan. Driven by a cocktail mixture of human hormones, Saiyan instinct, and no one to talk to about them, can Trunks survive this swirl of foreign feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Light reflects from your shadow

 

I can recall the exact moment in which I fell in love with Gohan.

For most people, love is gradual. It builds up over time, probably starting from a crush, then it develops into something deep and lasting. You meet this person, and over a course of a few months or years, they tangle themselves up in your life. You wake up one morning and notice this person is often on your mind. You notice you don't want to make huge decisions without them. You notice your voice goes an octave higher when you talk to them. You notice the most random things bring them to the forefront of your mind:

That's her favorite color.

That smell reminds me of his shampoo.

That kind of sounds like her name.

This feels like his hair.

All of a sudden, with the tiniest cue, that person fills your mind and your senses and your heart.

But not for me.

Gohan has always been important to me. Hell, he's one of the only two people on this planet I actually care about. Him and my mom. But before that day, Gohan was almost like my dad. My big brother. My protection. My provider. He was the only reason I was alive, and I loved him. But until that day, I wasn't _in_ love with him.

I was 16 years old. Peak of puberty, lonely as hell, and pretty socially awkward. I'm skinny as a rail and short for my age, so most people still think I'm a little kid or something. They talk down to me, talk over me, talk about me as if I can't hear them, and talk for me as if I can't make decisions on my own. They all do it, even teens my age, and I dislike them for it. Except for my mom and Gohan – at least they treat me well. It's everyone else I dislike.

Me, Gohan, and my mom run this shelter-type place under the busted up, old Capsule Corporation building. It doesn't look like much from the outside, since the androids pretty much destroyed the whole city, but underneath it's a haven for permanent residents and sojourners alike.

My mom and Gohan, the wonderful people they are, don't ask for anything in return from the people who stay with us. Well, they ask for peace, which is something the people try to give. It's all they _can_ give, really. Some can give their services, like doctors and therapists and teachers and engineers, but most others just kind of survive under our roof.

See, before I was born, the world was pretty normal. There were billions of humans, all huddled together in their respective civilizations, working with their respective companies and families, and living what I guess would be a normal life. Then, after I was born, the androids attacked and destroyed everything. Civilization crumbled, over half of Earth's population was killed, and humans suddenly became closer to their ancient nomadic ancestors than the car driving, pizza-eating, TV-watching humans they were before the androids. If they weren't killed by the androids, then they died on the road via starvation, civil war, animal attacks, mortal wounds, sickness, et cetera.

I call them humans because I'm not. Well, I'm half human, thanks to my mother. I'm also half Saiyan, an endangered alien species genetically similar to humans. Gohan is half Saiyan, too, which is one reason I guess I fell in love with him. We're the same. We understand each other. We can do things no one else on this planet can – not even the androids. And I don't mean just the super speed, super strength, or ki control. I'm talking about Saiyan habits: purring, imprinting, envelopment, cub behavior, and among other things, the desire to find a mate.

I fell in love with Gohan on June 9th. He'd been gone for three months without contacting us, not even to let us know that he was still alive. This wasn't uncommon for him – after all, it was his job to scout for survivors and send them our way for sanctuary. He would be gone for months at a time, and since there weren't any telephones or computers, the only way we knew he was okay was by announcements on the radio. But radio waves can only reach so far. I always worried over him while he was gone. Mom would tease me and call me a worry wart, but I knew Gohan's job was the most dangerous out of all of ours. After all, being out there, he ran the risk of encountering the androids. As powerful and skilled as Gohan was, the androids could overpower him.

Earlier that day, I was doing my job, which was to help the residents with anything they needed. Vague, I know, but I did stuff like fetch medicine from the vault, build shelters, quell fights, and tend to the disabled or pregnant. On June 9th, I was helping one family set up their shelter. They were a new family, recently sent over by Gohan, and only wanted to talk about him. Of course, I didn't mind, but their teenage daughter wouldn't shut up about how hot he was and how heroic he was.

I felt jealous. I didn't know why. Why was I jealous? What was I jealous of, anyway? Was I jealous because the mere mention of Gohan's name made this girl swoon, or because she was just another girl who fell for him? Was it because she talked to him more recently than I had? Wait – her brother asked me a question. I hadn't heard it.

"What?" I ignored his sister babble about Gohan.

"I said, you know Gohan, don't you? People were saying you're his best friend. Is that true?"

"Yeah." I didn't feel like talking much. I hadn't really felt sociable lately.

"That's really cool, man. But you're a kid – no offense, but why is he best friends with a kid?" I felt offended.

He's best friends with me because we're the same, you idiot. We've been together literally all of my life. We share a bond deeper than anyone else on this planet can even begin to comprehend. I'm not just _a kid_. I'm Trunks, and he's Gohan, and that's why we're best friends. Fucking idiot.

But I didn't say any of that.

"I don't know," I replied lamely. The teenage boy kind of looked at me weird, but didn't press any further. Maybe it was because I took so long to answer.

"Hey, Trunks," a boy from a different family called me. I turned from my task and looked at him expectantly. "Your mom wants you," he pointed in the general direction of the entrance to the haven. I nodded and thanked him and got the hell away from that new family.

Mom is the matriarch of this place. She built everything here: the generators, the reinforced walls, the water purifier, the robots that helped us, the climate controller – everything. If it needed to be built, she was the engineer for the job. And if it required power, Gohan was the one who powered it. He was able to turn his ki into electricity. Between scouting trips, he'd recharge the generators and help Mom power any new inventions she had. Mom and Gohan went hand-in-hand, really. And then there was me. Fetching crap for residents. Doing chores. Nothing really important.

The haven was basically one gigantic bunker. It was a huuuge room, filled wall-to-wall with shelters and families and common areas. As I jogged through the haven on little paths between them, I didn't expect the fall. I can't remember what I was brooding about. I can't even remember what I saw.

When I rounded that corner, I didn't expect to see him. Standing there next to my mom was Gohan. Oh, I remember everything about the way he looked at that exact moment. Short black hair tousled, dark purple shirt and black pants shredded beyond saving, caked blood on pale flesh, new scars littered all over… He was smirking at me. Even though he looked like he just crawled out of a grave, he was still smirking at me. That stupid, beautiful, lop-sided smile playing in obsidian eyes…

My heart gave out. Or maybe it was my legs that gave out. After stopping dead in my tracks, I suddenly sank onto the floor, sitting on my bottom. My vision went blurry and my eyes started to sting. Something tight formed in my throat and I felt my face contort into an expression beyond my conscious control. Something alien took over my body and pulled me back onto my feet. I sprinted to him, arms outstretched, heart in my stomach.

He caught me as I tripped into his arms. I flung my arms around his neck and buried my very hot, wet face into his bare, bloody shoulder. I was sobbing like a little bitch, saying his name over and over, clinging to what remained of his shirt and not caring if I was squeezing too hard. I don't think he cared, either, because I heard him chuckle and felt him lift me. My jelly legs immediately went around his waist. …Maybe _that's_ why people thought I was still a kid. 16-year-old boys don't usually go crying like little toddlers when their fathers and older brothers suddenly appear out of nowhere after several months of being on life-threatening missions, do they?

"Who gave you permission to grow so tall?" he asked. His voice was gentle and earthy in my ear. I choked out something incomprehensible, only making him chuckle more.

I really didn't expect him to be there that day. Usually he used his ki to flash me a message, letting me know he was coming, but this time he didn't. The bastard _wanted_ to surprise me, and Mom was in on it. I knew because later people told me how Mom had a shit eating grin on her face.

Even though I was crying and snotting all over Gohan's shoulder in the _least_ attractive way, I could still tell when Gohan was carrying me out of the main haven and into our private quarter. And when I say _our_ , I mean mine, my mom's, and Gohan's rooms, our living room, and our kitchen. Gohan sat on the couch with me in his lap, still holding me, and enveloped me in his ki.

Oh, yeah, envelopment. Apparently it's something parent Saiyans do to their cubs to calm them. Older siblings and other adults do it to cubs, too, but it's mostly a parent-cub thing. Gohan has done it to me for so long that I don't remember when he started. Gohan's dad did it to him all the time without even knowing it, so it must be an instinctive behavior as well as a social behavior. Whatever it was, it calmed me right the fuck down. Almost immediately I stopped my bitch crying and felt a soft purr start in my throat. I felt a deep, vibrating purr from his, too. It filled my ears and head and chest, comforting me further.

"Happy birthday," he whispered and kissed the side of my head as if I were a little boy again.

Oh. That's why he didn't tell me. June 9th was my birthday. I hugged him tighter, not wanting him to let me go. He didn't fight me. He just sat there, arms wrapped around my back, head on my shoulder, hugging me for as long as I wanted. I have no idea how long we were wrapped up together that way.

"I love you," I whispered. It kind of slipped out. I didn't mean to say it.

"I love you too," he replied, nuzzling me. His deep purr reverberated in my chest. I don't think he meant it in the same way I meant it, but hell, I'd take it.

Slowly, I pulled away, my arms still wrapped around his neck. I only pulled away far enough to see his face, making it quite obvious I wasn't ready to let go. He let me lead.

Even under the caked blood, wounds, and scars, Gohan had a perfect face. Milky white skin was pulled taut over high cheekbones and a strong jaw. His nose, though it had been broken multiple times in the past, was straight. He had thin, pink lips and thick, dark eyebrows that gave him his sweet, gentle disposition. But what were most striking to me were his eyes. Dark grey, almond-shaped, and lined with thick, black lashes, they still looked so light and loving despite all of the shit Gohan had been through in his life. Despite all the shit he was _still_ going through.

Truly, Gohan was beautiful. He took my breath away. This man, who supported the burden of the entire world on his shoulders like some kind of Atlas, loved me. Despite all of his hardship – losing all of his friends, his parents, his entire way of life at the hands of the androids – Gohan was still generous. He had love to give. Gohan was a man who would give you the shirt off his back in the freezing rain. He'd give you his food so you could eat, even if it meant he'd go hungry. He'd give you his bed, even if it meant he slept on the floor. He'd listen to your problems even though he had too many of his own.

Everyone loved Gohan. Everyone in this haven loved him. He was their hero – their provider. Their protection. Outside the haven he was a legend. An angel. People have admitted to me that they didn't believe he existed until he found them. Until he saved them.

People loved Gohan. Some people were _in love with_ Gohan. But I'm the only person he's ever told that he loves back.

At that moment, I knew I loved him. At that moment, I knew I was _in_ love with him. But he only loved me as a friend. I was his little brother; his best friend. I was a kid to him. A cub.

My heart thumped wildly as he gave me that stupid, lop-sided smirk.

Oh, God, what the fuck was I going to do?


	2. It is more than I thought could exist

My body was getting hot. I felt like I was on fire. My heart was thumping so fast and so hard I was sure Gohan could hear it. He must have sensed something wrong with me, because his smile fell into a concerned frown. Those dark grey eyes looked into mine, piercing, searching for something. Damn that perfect face.

"Are you okay?" he finally asked, soothing and gentle. Damn that perfect voice.

"I – uh, y… um…" Where the fuck was my train of thought? My face felt like it was on fire. Gohan lifted a pale, scarred hand from my back and placed it on my forehead. Suddenly, I realized I was still sitting in his lap, straddling him. My groin was pressed to his stomach. All I had to shield my swelling from his skin was a pair of my usual grey sweatpants, so if I didn't move _fast_ he was going to find out exactly what was wrong with me.

I ripped away from him, turning to run for my bedroom, but he caught my wrist. Damn his speed. I couldn't pull away. Damn his strength.

God. Fuck. Shit. I was getting harder, and it was showing through my sweatpants. If he made me turn around, he'd see it. I couldn't let him see it. "Let me _go!_ " I shouted at him. Shocked, he let go. I sprinted toward my bedroom, leaving him there in the living room. With how sharp my voice sounded, I must have sounded angry at him. I probably hurt him. Not physically – I was nowhere near strong enough to do that – but emotionally. I'd never shouted at him like that before. Trunks, you moron, you _hurt Gohan!_

I slammed my bedroom door and threw myself into my bed. I had to get rid of this. _Now_. It all came on so suddenly, I found myself almost scared of it. Sure, I'd masturbated before. I was 16 fucking years old, of course I'd masturbated before. But never with the fantasies that my brain suddenly came up with about my best friend. My father figure. My older brother. They were usually about cute girls in the haven or made-up girls entirely.

But not this time. After sliding my sweatpants down and taking my throbbing dick into my palm, I gave it a few short tugs and let Gohan fill my awareness. Gohan with his shirt off, kissing me, touching me, showering, doing things with his mouth that I only ever imagined girls doing… His scent filled my lungs, his purring in my chest, his ki enveloping my very soul, marking it as his. I pictured him leaning over me, teeth bared, sweat glistening on his muscular chest and abdomen, glaring at me with those sexy, dark eyes…

I came, feeling the feather soft sensation of hot semen hitting my shirt. Fuck, I forgot to take it off! Ugh, now I'd have to make sure Mom didn't see my cum stains.

A soft knock on my door startled me out of my cursing.

"Trunks…?" It was Gohan. Fuck, it was Gohan! "Are you okay?" He was worried about me. I yelled at him, for all he knew for no reason, and yet he was still worried about me.

"I'm fine," I snapped. Why was I snapping at him? My voice sounded husky, even to my ears. I'm sure it sounded like an outright lie to my Gohan.

Wait – _my_ Gohan?

"Can I come in?" At least he asked. I scrambled to pull up my sweatpants, trying to hide my still half-hard cock. "Is it okay?" The doorknob started turning. Fuck, I forgot to answer him! I jumped out of bed and slammed the door shut just as it started to open. His scent hit me again – his blood was on my shirt and I could smell it. I started getting hard again.

"Please… Leave me alone…" I was begging him. "I'm okay," I lied, "I just need to be alone." I still sounded hoarse. I pulled my shirt off and held it up to my nose, taking a deep breath. Gohan's scent was all over it. I shoved my hand into my sweatpants, taking care of it right there at the door with Gohan on the other side.

Gohan was quiet. "…Okay," he answered finally. It took him a minute, but I finally heard the soft swish of his ripped pants as he walked away. I came again from the sound of his voice, burying my seed in my shirt, on top of his blood stains.

I knew I was in love with Gohan. After a few more rounds and pretty much ruining my shirt, I knew I had pretty obvious lust for him, too. I was more attracted to him than I was any girl. But _why_? As far as I could recall, I wasn't attracted to any other men. It was Gohan only. All I knew was that I wanted him. I didn't even know how guys… _did it_. Did they grind together or something? That's how I imagined us in my fantasies. Who do I ask? Mom?

When I first began puberty, Mom explained to me the birds and the bees. Well, the human birds and bees. Maybe this was a Saiyan thing? But… the only other Saiyan who might possibly know what I'm going through is the _Saiyan who fucking caused this_. If I asked him, I'd be outing myself at the same time, wouldn't I?

Maybe I could just slyly ask him. Maybe these feelings weren't unique to Saiyans as I thought – maybe I could play it off like I had a thing for one of the girls. But where was the line between human normalcy and Saiyan normalcy? Was it normal for a boy to repeatedly get off on a girl's scent? To get off on her blood? On just the image of her biting down on your shoulder…

My face was hot again. Fuck, it was back… I was exhausted, spent from the countless other times I'd taken care of _it_ in the last… how long have I been in here? I glanced at the clock. Four hours. I'd been in here touching myself for _four fucking hours_. Luckily, though, my libido seemed to be getting tired from its workout, too, and after taking care of myself this time, it didn't come back. I just have to keep those thoughts out of my head.

After changing into clean clothes and hiding my cum-soaked shirt, I opened my door and peeked out. Our quarters were empty; quiet. Extending my senses, I could tell that Mom was in her lab and Gohan was out in the haven, probably doing my chores. I shut my door and padded through the living room to exit out into the haven.

Since we were underground, it was impossible to get any sunlight, so we went entirely off of clocks to tell us what time of day it was. By now it was close to 8 PM, so outside the sun would be sinking down to the horizon. To set the mood for evening, the lights overhead had dimmed since the last time I was out here. By 9 PM, the lights would turn off and switch over to "moonlight mode," which gave off just enough light to see. The haven would light up with torches and "streetlamps," giving the illusion of a village under starlight. It wasn't just for ambiance, though. Dimming the lights and switching to moonlight mode conserved valuable energy.

I followed the footpaths between shelters and common areas, searching for Gohan's ki. I had to apologize to him for yelling at him earlier. Surely he thought I was angry at him. Besides, it was almost dinner time, and I wanted to pull him away from the residents that were surely vying for their savior's attention.

There he was, just finishing up the shelter I was helping build earlier. He was clean and changed into better clothes – a clingy black shirt and baggy grey pants. The father of the family shook his hand heartily, giving him a warm and sincere thanks. He offered what little he could – stale bread and water his family saved from their journey over, a warm coat the father owned, what few bits of electronics from the Old World they managed to scavenge… Of course, being the generous man Gohan was, he didn't accept any of it.

"At least let me offer my services, then. I want to be a productive member of the haven. My wife and I owned a butcher shop back before the androids. If you bring in any meat or anything, let me know, and I'll do my best to carve it for you." Gohan's eyes lit up at the mention of food. A charming grin crossed his face, making his scars crinkle. God dammit he was so fucking cute. I felt my face heat up again.

"That's perfect! I was going on a hunt tomorrow. Can you cut dino?" The father laughed heartily and clapped Gohan on his shoulder as he explained all the different cuts he could make on a T-rex. Gohan's eyes only got wider.

Wait – did he say he was going hunting tomorrow? I made a move to step forward, but before I could make myself known, the daughter of the family bounded up to him and shyly wrapped her arms around one of his. I stopped, frozen in mid-step, and watched her pull his arm closer to her chest in a hug, ample breasts pressing against his bare arm. Jealousy pulled on my stomach, making it churn.

Gohan only smiled down at her, listening to her gush about how strong he must be to be able to take down a T-rex. "I mean, you talk about it as if it's _nothing_!" She squeezes his arm, pulling his bicep between her breasts. His face doesn't change. "But I guess it's nothing for you, I mean, look at your arms…" she drifted off, staring at him hungrily. Only when she pointed it out did he start to blush and back off. I smirked when he stammered and carefully pulled away, unwrapping her arms as if they were pieces of string.

Feeling someone staring at me, I glanced to my left, where the girl's brother wasn't even bothering to hide his blatancy. He was looking at me as if I'd grown a second head. Feeling panic seep into my bones, I started to wonder if my face had shown my train of emotions. What did I do? Fuck, what was I thinking about from the time I walked over here to now? Blushing because of Gohan's cute smile, glaring because of that guy's slutty sister, fear now that I've been caught…

"Trunks?" Gohan noticed me standing awkwardly at a distance. My eyes shot up to him, wide and surprised. Gohan turned to the father of the family and thanked him for his offer, waving off the father's thanks for saving their lives, before walking towards me. "Trunks, are you okay?" he asked, a little bit softer. Out of the corner of my eye, that teenage boy was still staring at me.

"I'm fine," I lied, curt and stoic. I noticed Gohan take a deep breath. When I looked up at him, his brows were furrowed and his eyes were staring at me with worry. Wait – oh, fuck, could he smell me? Normal humans couldn't smell sex, but to Saiyans… Did masturbation count?

"I wanted to come and see if you wanted to have dinner now," I continued, attempting to get Gohan to concentrate on something else. Food was always a good distractor for him. As I hoped, his eyes widened and he grinned down at me.

" _Yes!_ I'm starving," he laughed and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, leading me toward the entrance of the haven. Over my shoulder, I met that teenager's eyes and shot him a nasty glare.

Mom joined us for dinner and helped me cook the dino steaks. As we cooked, Gohan animatedly told us about his last scouting trip. He'd made it all the way to Orange Star where he found a bunker pretty similar to ours, located in the ample basement of the high school there. Apparently the leaders of the group were interested in making some sort of alliance with us – we'd trade food, technology, and services between us and grow stronger as the result.

Mom seemed hesitant. I didn't like the idea, either, but for more selfish reasons. Mom was worried if they wanted to steal our technology and the injuries people might suffer from travelling such a long distance, but I was worried they'd steal my Gohan. What if he liked it better over there? What if he met a girl and wanted to settle down with her? What if he _left me_?

The handle of the pan broke in my grip. Both Mom and Gohan looked at me, but where Mom was mad that I'd been so clumsy, Gohan gave me that same concerned look from earlier.

I didn't realize how hungry I was until I'd eaten my weight in steak and rice. Gohan must have really been starving, because he ate his weight _and_ mine. My mother, who had a small steak and a little bowl of rice as her portion, rolled her eyes with a smile on her face and muttered something about Saiyan appetites.

"So Gohan, you're going hunting tomorrow?" she asked, watching him stretch in his seat. From my spot, I could see just a sliver of pale skin beneath his shirt as he lifted his arms. I felt my loins stir again – good thing I had the sense to put on some heavier jeans. It wouldn't be so noticeable underneath them, right?

"Yup. I checked the pantry and freezer and noticed we're running low." No, wait, if he goes hunting, he'd be gone all day. He'd only come back tomorrow night to drop off his kills, then he'd leave the next morning to hunt again. He'd make hunting rounds for about a week, or until he thought the haven's pantry and freezer was stuffed with food.

"Can I go with you?" I suddenly asked. I realized I hadn't actually said anything since we started cooking dinner. Mom and Gohan both looked at me, surprised. Mom glared at me.

"No way, young man. I'm not letting you go out there. Who knows what would happen? The androids could find you two and kill you! I'm not going to let you get into danger when you'd be just fine here!"

"But Mom," I argued, "the haven is getting bigger. If Gohan and I hunted together, we could bring home twice as much food and be done twice as fast. That means we'd be out there for only half as long!" I argued with logic. She hated that.

"Not a _chance_ , Mister! You've never even been trained to fight! If those androids _did_ show up, you'd just get in Gohan's way! He'd be so busy trying to protect you that those monsters would catch him off guard!"

"But _Mom_ – …" There was the tiniest hint of a whine in my voice.

"I said no, and that's final!" She stood from the table and started gathering up plates. I felt tears stinging my eyes. _But Gohan just got back!_ I wanted to cry at her. _And I need him around! I NEED him, Mom! I don't think I can bear him being away all day! I. NEED. HIM. HERE!_

I flicked my watery eyes over to Gohan, who was watching me with that concerned expression. _Please tell her! Please make her change her mind!_

"Sorry, Trunks," he said softly. "I don't want to risk you getting hurt." I glared at him, already hurt. I ripped away from the table and ran back to my bedroom to brood and cry and punch my pillows.


	3. You move through the room

_In the way!_ She said I'd be in the way, and Gohan _agreed!_ My heart ached. No, I've never been trained. Mom wouldn't allow it, and there was nowhere for Gohan and I to train in secret. He taught me a few basics under the excuse that I was a growing Saiyan boy and needed exercise, but I never got the training I'd need to actually do battle. I was a pathetic excuse for a Saiyan, only good for fetching and chores. Mom was right, I _would_ get in Gohan's way. He'd give anything for anyone, but the only person he'd give his life for was me. And that's exactly what would happen if I were out on a hunt with him and we encountered androids.

There was a soft knock on my door.

"Can I come in?" Gohan asked gently. I didn't answer, having my head buried in my pillow. I heard the door open and close, then the swish of Gohan's pants as he crossed my little bedroom. My bed sank with his weight as he sat down. With strong, long strokes, he touched my back in a soothing motion, enveloping me with his ki. My heart calmed instantly and my stomach filled with fuzz. I started to purr against my will.

"You know I want to show you everything out there," Gohan assured me with that deep, gentle voice. His hand worked on my left shoulder blade. "But I don't want you to get hurt. I want you to be safe and happy – …"

"I'm _not_ happy," I snapped, voice muffled by the pillow. I turned my face so he could hear me clearly. "I'm lonely and I hate the people here. I want to go out there – I want…" I looked up at him. _I want to be with you_. He seemed to understand. When he was little, his mother cooped him up in his bedroom for hours on end with nothing but his books and a window to look out of. "I can be so much more than I am right now," I whispered, looking into his eyes. _I know you think I'm just a boy, Gohan, but I can be so much more for you_. "But I don't have the opportunity, not with Mom keeping me cooped up here. I feel like I'm suffocating." I knew he'd understand that.

His hand stopped on my back, pausing between my shoulder blades. I didn't move for fear of him moving away. He was deep in thought, struggling between two decisions. Finally, he spoke.

"After I fill the freezers again, I'll train you whenever we have time alone." My heart fluttered. "I'll teach you to fight, hunt, and scout." I lifted myself onto my arms, watching him with wide eyes. "It has to be in secret, though. If your mom ever found out, she'd _kill_ me and – …" I leapt into his arms, hugging him around the neck. He laughed and hugged me back, pulling me onto his lap.

I was going to get special alone time with Gohan! Just me and him! This was… my heart was still fluttering.

"Thank you," I attempted to sound older, but being curled up in Gohan's lap, it just came out as a squeak. Gohan grinned at me, seemingly satisfied. I'm sure he thought that was what had been bothering me all day. I let him cradle me like a baby for a little while until his scent started to get to me. God damn did Gohan smell good – musky, manly, earthy… My loins started to stir again.

Gohan rested his chin on my head, his arms still wrapped around me like I was 5. After a deep sigh, he spoke again, "You're growing up." It was a soft statement, almost far-away. I was still in his lap, unwilling to move away for more reasons than just my hard on. Yeah, I was growing up alright. "I wish you could have seen what the Old World was like…" he drifted off. I was silent. I never knew what to say to that.

I knew Gohan and my mom missed the Old World. Most adults did, but those of us who grew up in this time didn't know what we were missing, so we didn't. History books sounded like fairy tales. In this New World, I didn't know loss. Sure, people came and they went, but the only people I loved were Mom and Gohan. They were the only ones truly important to me, so if anyone else left or died, I didn't really feel it. That sounds cold, doesn't it? I mean, I have friends, but they don't mean to me what Gohan and Mom mean to me.

As long as I was together with them, the New World might as well be the Old, to me.

As usual, when Gohan returned from his scouting months, he asked if I wanted to sleep with him in his bed. I'd been doing that since I was very young, so it was natural by this point. But since things were… different in me, now, I wasn't sure how well I'd be able to contain myself. My mom went back to her lab, so I didn't see her after dinner. She'd probably be in there well into the night, obsessing over some project, so I didn't expect to see her.

My heart was thumping hard as I watched Gohan strip for bed. He was pretty shy about his body around others, but never around me. He was a big man, at least six feet tall with a muscular build. Broad shoulders, bulging biceps, huge hands, defined chest and abs… I was almost drooling. My hard on was still aching against my jeans.

He glanced at me from over his shoulder, giving me a weird look. Oh, shit, was I staring?

"Are you going to sleep in those?" he asked, eyeing my jeans. They weren't comfortable for sleeping, but I couldn't just take them off with my dick as hard as it was. He'd be blind not to notice. I took off my shirt as I answered.

"Yeah, I've started sleeping in them. They're comfortable." The lie came out so smoothly it even surprised me. He looked at me as if he didn't believe me, but he just shrugged and hopped into his bed. He was only in his boxers. He stretched in bed, back arching off of the mattress, a silly smile on his face. God dammit he was beautiful, like a big, black cat.

I jumped in bed with him and landed on his stomach with the intention of pinning him down. He laughed and rolled us over, wrestling with me as if I were fucking playing around. I could feel his crotch on my thigh. Through my jeans, I could tell he was soft. He seemed completely unaware of my hard on. I don't know what came over me, but I tried my damn hardest to get him on his back, but to Gohan it probably felt like he was fighting a paper bag. A growl escaped my throat and he grinned down at me, still thinking I was playing.

Panting, I let my head fall back down to the pillow. I relaxed and I turned my head, stretching my neck for him to see. I don't know why I did it; it was like something else was taking over me. He must have thought I was pouting, because he started laughing.

"Aw, don't be mad, Trunks," he cooed. He rolled off of me and my senses came back, letting me regain control of my body. I immediately went red, but he just chuckled at me and patted my head. "You'll win someday." We used to wrestle when I was a kid and he always won. Maybe that's why he assumed I was playing around.

I was still blushing like mad, but Gohan turned out the lamp in the room, so he couldn't see it. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I could just barely see him slide beneath the covers and hold them up for me to do the same. Of course I took the invitation and immediately curled up to Gohan's side, just like I usually did. He wrapped an arm around my back, and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out.

Gohan didn't sleep well on the road, so as soon as he came home and got in his bed, he was out like a light into a deep sleep. He was normally a light sleeper, but the first few nights he'd be back, he was harder to wake.

Perfect. I needed to get rid of this fucking hard on so I could sleep, too.

I unbuckled my pants and slid them down just enough to pull myself out. I immediately went to work, trying not to make too much movement. Gohan was asleep, sure, but he was still wakeable, and if he woke up to me touching myself…

My heart raced. What if he woke up and saw me, but just watched? Oh, God, what if he _helped_? Thoughts like that made my skin burn like fire, but I couldn't move any faster for fear of _actually_ waking him.

I buried my nose in the bare skin of the crook of his arm and looked up at his sleeping face through the dark. Moving my hips forward a little bit, the tip of my cock touched the hem of his boxers. I was trembling. I pressed my lips to his taut flesh and breathed him in; that musky, many smell… The tip of my cock touched the bare skin of his hip, soaking it with precum. He slept peacefully, completely unaware that my precum was on his skin.

Getting brave, I let go of my cock and pushed it against his hip, grinding against him softly. God, my body was burning. I needed more to satisfy my throbbing cock. It never hurt so badly. My tongue traced a scar from his pit to his chest and my hand spread out on his abdomen, feeling the hard muscles there. Fuck, if he woke up right now to see me humping him and molesting him, what would he do? My brain reeled at the possibilities, none of which would actually happen if he actually woke up.

God, I was going to cum soon. I could feel everything tighten. But first, one last thing… I lifted my hand from his stomach and gently cupped him through his boxers, feeling his flaccid dick against the fabric. It was large, even though it was limp.

Stifling a groan, I came, covering his side in my semen. With my hand still pressed against his crotch and my tongue still on his skin, I trembled and floated through my orgasm. I wondered what Gohan's dick tasted like. His skin was salty from sweating and then not washing before bed. Maybe one day I'd find out if all of him tasted that way.

As I floated down from cloud nine, I realized I was in a mess. Well, actually it was Gohan who was in a mess – my mess. How was I going to clean him up without him noticing? I couldn't get up and grab a tissue or anything, because he could wake up from the movement. Then he might not let me sleep with him anymore. My heart started racing as I panicked. I did the only thing I could think of.

Using my thumb, I gently scraped up my seed and sucked it off my finger. Ugh, it tasted horrible. Tangy, salty, gooey… bleh. But eventually, I think I got it all off of him. I soaked my finger in spit and rubbed it across his skin to get any residue off. I wouldn't really know how well it worked until after it dried.

Looking up at his face, I sighed in relief. He was still asleep. My deep sleeper. I tucked myself back into my jeans and snuggled up close to him. I pushed away any thoughts of him finding out and replaced them with the sensation of his hard, warm body against mine. After a long, emotional day, I eventually fell to sleep.


	4. Like breathing was easy

I dreamed of Gohan. I dreamed that he kissed me and asked me to be his. I dreamed that he held me close in those big, strong arms, and held me all night. I dreamed that he called me sweet pet names and that he told me how much he was in love with me. When I woke, my heart was fluttering and my face was warm.

I woke without opening my eyes, for good reason. He was sliding over me to get out of bed. He was moving carefully as to not disturb me, so I pretended to still be asleep. I turned onto my side so I could peek and watch him get ready. He padded over to the attached bathroom and disappeared inside. After a minute, I heard the water start. If he noticed any stickiness on his side, he didn't say or do anything that I could see.

Curious, I slid out of bed and tiptoed over to the bathroom. The door was broken, so all I had to do was push it a little bit. There was no curtain on Gohan's shower, so I could see him standing there under the spray of the hot water.

Oh my fucking God.

He had a hard on. It was standing up towards his navel, wet, pink, and had a gentle, beautiful curve.

He seemed to ignore it as he washed his hair and scrubbed his body. That is, he ignored it until he had to wash it. My heart was pounding and I was starting to sweat as I watched his hand move over his hard cock. He was definitely a grower. That thing looked huge and thick, even in the palm of his hand. I clenched my fists in my jeans, feeling myself get hot. I wondered what his erection felt like. I'd definitely need both hands to cover all of it.

Gohan braced himself against the tile of the shower and pressed his wet forehead to his forearm as he touched himself. His eyes were shut and I'm sure his mind was busy, so he didn't notice my voyeurism. Little fantasies popped up in my head, such as _what if he's putting on a show for me_? and _what if he wants me to join him_? I felt myself getting hard, too.

He didn't make a sound as he came, semen splashing on the tile. He was trembling a little, though, that much I could tell. What did Gohan fantasize about to make himself cum?

When he rinsed off and shut off the water, I zipped back to the bed and threw myself under the covers, pretending that I was never up in the first place. Then a thought occurred to me. What would he actually do if he noticed I had a hard on? Bravery (or stupidity, I wasn't sure) got the best of me, and I kicked the covers off just enough to display my crotch. My erection was pressing painfully against my jeans, just hard enough to see through the fabric, though not terribly obvious. The light from the bathroom illuminated me a little, so if Gohan looked at the bed, there was no way he wouldn't notice it.

His steps were silent, but I felt his ki move into the room. I heard the thump of a wet towel as he threw it on the floor. My heart raced and my dick twitched at the fact that he was stark naked and only a few feet away. It took all of my self-control to keep my eyes closed. I heard the shuffle of fabric as he got dressed for the day.

Then it was quiet. I knew he hadn't left because I still felt his ki. He just seemed to stop. Had he noticed me? I fought to keep my eyes closed and my breathing even. Then, I heard the swish of his pants as he walked over to the bed and sank into the mattress. He was sitting by my legs. Feeling him shift, I heard the familiar slip of his shoelaces as he tied them.

After tying them both, he was still again. He remained on the bed. What was he doing? I wished I could open my eyes and see. After a minute of complete silence and stillness, he leaned toward me and flicked the comforter over my hips, shielding my erection from sight. I kept my face controlled, but part of me wanted to growl in frustration and another part of me wanted to giggle. He was such a good guy.

Finally he left the room and shut the door behind him. I followed his ki to the kitchen, where I could hear him shuffle around and get breakfast started. My eyes flew open and I released a breath. He saw me hard. Well, through my jeans, anyway. What if he was staring at me, taking me in? What if he was fighting the urge to touch me?

I looked to the floor where I saw the boxers he slept in, crumpled and discarded. I rolled off the bed and picked them up to shamelessly press them to my face. God, I had it bad for him. I fell back onto the bed and immediately got to work. When just smelling them wasn't enough, I stuffed his boxers into my mouth. I wanted to taste him _so fucking bad_.

There I was, in his room, in his bed, with his underwear in my mouth, touching myself. I came hard, spurting semen onto my stomach and chest. Then I had an idea.

After tossing his glorious boxers back onto the floor, I picked up his towel and stripped out of my clothes as I walked into his bathroom. It wasn't the first time I used his shower, so it wasn't weird for me to use it this time. He wouldn't question it.

Turning on the water, I waited for it to get hot. I also noticed the tile where he came was wiped off, so he must have rinsed it after I darted back to the bed. Once the water was warm enough, I stepped into the shower and started to bathe with his shampoo. I felt myself getting hard yet again, being in the very same spot he was not ten minutes ago.

This must have been the twentieth time I'd masturbated in the last 24 hours, and it was all because of him. My cum splashed on the tile in about the same spot as his, and I licked it off. Gross, I know, but I couldn't help myself. I was so fucking desperate. After I was clean and the tile was clean, I shut off the water and dried off with his towel, which was still a little damp.

With his towel around my waist, I gathered up my clothes. Then, hoping he wouldn't notice, I swiped his boxers, too, and took it all back to my bedroom down the hall. I stashed his boxers under my mattress and tossed my dirty clothes into a pile, then got dressed in clean ones. Smirking, I decided to go topless, wondering what the look on Gohan's face would be. Yeah, maybe I was flaunting a bit, but I knew Gohan wouldn't do anything sexual. It was all just for my fantasies.

Padding into the kitchen, I saw the object of my desire smiling as he cooked breakfast. My mom still wasn't around, either asleep or in her lab. I didn't bother finding out. Gohan glanced at me as he cooked, doing an ever-so-subtle double take at my topless form. His eyes flicked to my crotch and back up so subtly that anyone else would have missed it, but I didn't. I smirked at him, drinking in his reaction.

"Lose your shirt?" he asked playfully, a little grin on his face when he turned back to the stove. I sat down at the table and watched him cook.

"I just didn't feel like putting one on." Well, it wasn't a total lie.

"You know Bulma's gonna make you put one on when she comes in," he warned in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah, but until then I don't have to wear one. _You're_ not going to make me put one on, are you?" I tested, still smirking. I saw him pause. It only lasted a split second, but it was there. He paused. My smirk turned into a cocky grin.

"Nah, it doesn't bother me."

As I watched him cook, I basked in the image of his body. He was so sexy without even trying. He wore a black, form fitting tee shirt, dark purple gi pants, and a pair of black Capsule Corp. boots. Eyes half-lidded, I leaned on my elbows on the table and propped my head up on my palms. His shoulders and back were sculpted; it was obvious even under the shirt. The gi pants fell gracefully over the curve of his ass and draped over long legs.

As I shamelessly stared at his ass, a thought occurred to me, and before I could stop myself, I asked, "Have you ever had sex?" He visibly faltered and then glanced at me from over his shoulder. I could see his cheeks were flushed. He slowly turned back to the stove.

"…Why?" he responded, finally.

"Just wondering. You're 25 years old, but I've never seen you with any girls. I've never even heard you talk about girls."

He paused again. "…I try not to, around you."

"Do you love anyone?" I watched him closely. Tell me if you have a girlfriend, Gohan.

"I love you and your mom," he replied. Not what I'm asking for.

"I mean, _love_." I made sure to put an obvious inflection on the word.

"…Sex and love don't have to go hand in hand."

"So you _have_ had sex before."

"…Yes."

"With a girl."

He looked at me again, eyebrow raised. "Yeah."

I tilted my head, honestly curious. "How many?"

"Are _you_ having sex?" he asked, placing a plate of food in front of me. He sounded a little mad and his cheeks were still red. I quickly shook my head. No, I've never had sex, but God dammit I've been thinking about it a lot. He sat down with me with a plate of his own. "Has anyone been pressuring you for it?" He sounded worried now.

"No, I'm just curious," I answered honestly, stuffing food into my mouth. I kept my eyes trained on him to gauge his reactions to my prying, but he wasn't looking at me. I could tell he was shutting down fast, so I decided to go for kind of a low blow to keep him from turning off. "You're the only person I feel comfortable with asking," I told him. It wasn't a lie, really, but it wasn't the real reason why I was asking.

"…Hasn't your mom talked to you about sex?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, but she's a mom, so she can't tell me everything. Like, how it feels for a guy…" He was refusing to meet my eyes. "Plus she's a human, so I don't know if some stuff I like is what humans like or if it's what Saiyans like." Look at me, you beautiful bastard.

"…Like what kind of stuff?" He was getting shy. My heart was thumping hard. He's cute when he's shy.

"Like, scent, and stuff. Do normal humans get off on just scent?" And blood. And the desire to sink my teeth into your shoulder, or to have you sink yours into mine. Or both. His face was turning darker. I resisted a grin.

"It depends. Some people are into that."

"Are you into that? What are you into?" Please, for God's sake, tell me what you're into.

"I'm not telling," he resisted.

"Come on. You're the only guy I can talk to about this stuff. Besides, I told you what _I'm_ into." I was fighting dirty. He knew it. He still hadn't touched his breakfast, and he still hadn't met my eyes.

"…Biting." I grinned.

Then, my mom decided to join us. I didn't notice her walk in. I only knew because she scolded me, "Trunks Briefs! This is a home, not a barn. Go put on a shirt, young man!" I sat back in my seat and glared at her, challenging her.

"I don't want to," I said stubbornly. Somehow, whenever I talked to her, everything I said sounded childish. Maybe it was just her who made me feel like a child. She wasn't going to take any of my shit this morning, I could tell. She had dark bags under her eyes. She must have been up late working on her projects in the lab.

"Now, Mister. Go!" A growl escaped my chest and I sulked back to my bedroom. From my room, I could hear her mutter to Gohan, "I love him to death, but my God he's been such a brat lately. He acts more like Vegeta every day, I swear." I glared at the door frame. I didn't know whether to be offended or complimented, but I was leaning toward the former.


	5. If someone believed me

When Gohan left that morning for his hunt, I found myself desperately wishing he'd hold me when he returned. I made a mental note to make it a point to cuddle with him later, hoping that our earlier talk hadn't embarrassed him so badly that he'd avoid me. When he left, he ruffled my hair as he usually did, with his usual lop-sided grin, and told me to work hard.

I would work hard for him. I'd win wars for that stupid, beautiful face of his. I entered the haven, enjoying the early-morning ambient lighting, and helped the residents with an unusual smile on my face. I built three shelters, cooked, and fetched for the medical tent all before noon. At noon, because I was still a _kid_ , I had to sit through a few lectures about mathematics, reading and writing, and history. I sat with a group of other teenagers, cradling beaten up books and notebooks.

"Trunks?"

I looked to my left with a bored expression. It was that boy from the new family that I helped yesterday – the one who couldn't believe Gohan was my best friend; the one with the slutty sister. To my dismay, his sister was with him, as well.

"Hello," I greeted flatly, and then turned back to the teacher, who was still getting ready to start. The boy and his sister eagerly took the seats next to me.

"I didn't know you'd be in this class. You must be really smart to get to this level so early." How old did this prick think I was? I gave him a glare.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're just a kid. To get to the sophomore level, you must be really smart," he sounded a little taken aback.

"How old do you think I am?" I asked, my voice growing tense. He hesitated.

"Umm… Ten, maybe?" Ten? _Ten_?! I glared at him fully now. I could feel my face heating up.

"I'm _sixteen_ , you _dick_."

He was stunned. Some of the other teenagers turned to watch. Some girls giggled either because of this stupid asshole's face or mine. The guy's cheeks flushed and his eyes widened. He stammered an apology stupidly, but I didn't let up on my glaring. This fucker insulted me, and I wasn't about to let him slide. While he seemed truly apologetic, his sister leaned around him to see me.

"No way. _You're_ sixteen? Really?" She sounded amazed. I turned my glare to her. Someone behind her put a hand on her shoulder as if to tell her to shut her stupid mouth. "But you're so little! You've gotta be joking, right?"

"Jasmine," her brother said, turning to her. "That's rude. Drop it." She didn't. Instead, she leaned over to a teenager in front of her and asked him if I was telling the truth. Eyes wide, the other teen nodded hesitantly. He knew me. He knew how pissed off this subject made me. I can't help it that Saiyans have long childhoods. Gohan's father didn't look his age until he was 18 years old, according to my mom. Gohan himself developed a little sooner at 14. I was right in the middle, waiting for my growth spurt. Until then, I had to put up with this shit.

Jasmine's brother pulled her back into her seat. "Seriously, stop it."

He turned back to me, "I'm really sorry. Really."

"Why are you apologizing, Green? I'm not. Why should I be?" Jasmine looked down her nose at me. "He looks like a little boy. He shouldn't be mad when people question it."

"Shut the fuck up, you stupid _slut_!" I snapped. The class went dead silent. Jasmine's mouth fell open. Her brother, Green, stared at me with wide eyes. After my insult sank in, Jasmine jumped to her feet and ran away, crying. Green stumbled out of his seat and ran after her. They didn't come back for the rest of the class.

When all three lectures were over and everyone was packing up to leave, I saw Green waving me over. Ignoring him, I walked toward the medical tent, where I still had a few chores. A large hand caught my elbow, and for a second, I thought it was Gohan. Instead, it was Green. Looking up at him, I realized how much he and Gohan had in common.

Green was nowhere near as muscular or as tall as Gohan, but he was still taller than me. He had soft black spikes and dark eyes and pale skin.

"I'm sorry, again, for earlier," he apologized for like the thousandth time. I shrugged. His hand lingered on my arm. "I wanna make it up to you. My dad managed to haggle for a television, and we have some old DVDs. If you want, you can come over to our shelter and we'll watch something." He sounded nervous. I looked at him, sizing him up. This prick was inviting me over?

"…Fine," I agreed. His hand left my arm and a smile was on his face. "I have chores until 5 PM. I'll come over right after."

After my chores, I took my time walking over to his hut. Gohan wouldn't be back until after dark, so I wasn't afraid of missing his return.

Green was waiting for me just outside his shelter. He grinned when he saw me and waved me in. The inside was somewhat furnished, as compared to yesterday. There was an old sheet on the floor to act as a rug and there were candles all around for lighting. Since the shelter was still new, it hadn't yet been hooked up to the main power grid. Mom would have to do that. The same was for the water system. Until new families were routed with plumbing, they used communal baths and showers.

"Where are your parents?" I asked.

"Work."

"And your sister?"

"Friends." He smirked at me and led me to a small loveseat situated in front of a beaten up television. It was hooked up to a battery. I sat on the loveseat, waiting for him to set the machine up. There weren't a huge amount of nice televisions just lying around, so most people managed to get their hands on a small, fat set, like the one Green's family obtained. Everyone had a radio, though.

He held up a movie and asked me if it was what I wanted to watch. It was some old movie from even before Gohan was born, so I didn't recognize it. I shrugged and he popped it into the set, then sat down next to me.

A little too close to me.

Despite the candle light, it was still pretty dark in the hut. The TV wasn't very loud, so I could still hear the hustle and bustle of afternoon life outside. I started to actually get into the show, but my mind went blank when Green suddenly stretched. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed his shirt lift with his arms and expose a sliver of pale skin. My heart started to thump. He reminded me of Gohan, a little.

Green rested one of his arms on the back of the couch, behind my head. My heart started thumping faster as I started making the comparisons between Green and Gohan. Slowly, carefully, his arm slipped down the back of the couch and gently brushed my shoulders, as if he were testing whether or not I'd jump away.

I didn't.

This guy wasn't Gohan, but he could make a nice temporary replacement. Or, at least, that's what I told myself as his arm rested a little more confidently around my shoulders. I had to cross my arms over my chest, otherwise my fists would be nervously gripping the legs of my sweatpants. I had no idea what was going on in the show anymore, especially as Green slid across the cushion to sit closer to me.

I turned my head slightly, eyeing his chest and stomach. No, he wasn't nearly as big as Gohan, but he was still a little muscular. Muscular for a teenage boy. His hand was under my chin and he lifted my face to meet his.

His lips were suddenly on mine, slow and hesitant. I was frozen. I'd never kissed anyone before, _especially_ not a guy. His mouth moved against me, urging me to respond. Slowly, I did. I felt my eyes slip closed and I pictured Gohan in Green's place. Gohan's lips parting mine. Gohan's tongue in my mouth. Gohan's teeth clashing on mine, his hand on my hip, his arm holding me to his chest.

Slowly, my arms unfurled and my hands slid up to his chest. Gohan's chest. Well, kind of. Close enough. He pulled his mouth away from mine and he kissed a trail down to my neck, where he sucked and bit at me. Gohan had a thing for biting. I grinned against my will, feeling my body start to heat up and my dick stiffen. His hand disappeared under my shirt to fondle my chest. It felt huge and hot against my skin.

My eyes were still closed as I pressed my lips to his neck, taking in his scent. He smelled musky, but not like Gohan. The illusion cracked, but I wanted it too badly to let it go completely. He pushed me down onto my back so I was resting on the loveseat. He pulled my shirt up and kissed my chest and nipples, then down to my navel.

I couldn't help but moan when a large hand fondled me through my sweatpants. My heart was beating fast as I felt fear swell in my stomach. How far was this going to go, exactly? Keeping my eyes shut, I felt him yank my sweatpants down and my cock spring out from its cloth prison. I shouted when something like fire touched me, but looking down, I only watched my dick disappear into his mouth. It was hot and slippery, far different than anything I managed to do on my own. His tongue was working around me, throwing me into fits. My back arched off the cushion and my hands fisted in his hair as I came, shouting again against my will.

Resting back down onto the loveseat, I felt spent after my first blowjob. I closed my eyes again, feeling sleep creep up on me. But he lifted my hips and said, "Turn over." Confused, I looked up at him again. His cock was out and it was throbbing in the air. He was drooling into his palm and rubbing it on the head of his dick. Guys grind on each other, right? Why did I have to turn over?

Still confused, I did as he said and got on all fours, pants around my knees. What was he going to do? I felt embarrassed, especially when he pushed my head down to the cushion and hiked my ass further into the air. I could feel his hard cock brush against my flaccid one. Why did he want me to sit this wa – oh oh ohoho no NO NO NO NONONO!

Something hot and solid started pushing into my ass. I tensed up, eyes wide, and pain shot like electric livewires up my spinal cord. NO. FUCK NO.

Except, my brain wasn't working well enough for me to get the word out. Some foreign sound ripped out of my throat as he entered me. I started clawing at the cushion and tried crawling away, but he had a tight grip on my hips. He was about halfway in when he realized something was wrong. That was about the same time when the language center of my brain started getting oxygen again.

"St-Stop, let m-me go!" God dammit I was crying. It hurt so _fucking bad_.

"Shh, it'll get better, I promise," he said, attempting to sound soothing. He pushed the rest of the way in and started pumping in and out. It felt like it was tearing into me, burning and stabbing at my insides. My limbs were limp and I couldn't seem to control them. His thrusts picked up speed, despite the fact that I was crying under him. He didn't seem to care. He just kept moaning and whispering softly about how it would feel good if I'd just relax. It didn't feel good, and I didn't want him to keep going. Pain coursed through me, shooting up to my stomach. His thrusts got slicker and I smelled something coppery.

"Please… it hurts… stop, don't move… let me go…" I cried into the cushion, soaking it with tears and snot. He was leaning over me, grunting like an animal with every thrust. Sobs racked my limp body. Why couldn't I move? Where did my control go? Even untrained, my Saiyan strength could have leveled this place, but I couldn't seem to find it. What the fuck was going on? I felt like I was in a nightmare, where my limbs were heavy and my voice was weak, and I just couldn't wake up.

"I'm almost there, Trunks. You're so sexy, baby… so tight…" I felt sick.

"No! Let me GO!" I shouted, sobbing. He must have gotten the hint, because he pulled all the way out. Something hot and gooey landed on the back of my shirt and in my hair. Panting, he finally pulled away and released my hips. As soon as he did, I managed to coordinate a sort of twist-slide off the loveseat, grab the hem of my pants at the same time, and then yank them back up.

"Wait, Trunks, wait!"

I didn't wait. I ripped out of there, heart racing, tears streaming down my face, and my ass hurting like a motherfucker. I don't know if he tried to follow me, and I didn't turn to find out. I just ran to my family's quarters and launched myself into Gohan's bed. Burying myself in his blankets and pillows, I breathed in his scent and cried until Gohan came home.


	6. They would be

Gohan found me curled up beneath a mountain of his blankets and pillows, still sobbing. I hadn't changed or bathed, so as soon as he lifted the blankets off of me, the smell of sex hit him. I heard him take a deep breath and felt him staring at me as I cried into my arms.

He immediately bundled me up in his arms and pulled me into his lap, but I cried out in pain when his thigh pressed against my ass. I felt like I'd been stabbed there, so white hot pain seared up through my stomach. He adjusted me carefully so I was being cradled like a baby. I curled into his chest and clung to his neck and shirt, soaking him in fresh tears.

"Who did this to you?" His voice was dark and stone cold. I was crying so hard I could barely speak through the chokes and hiccups. He waited patiently and tried to stroke my hair, only for his fingers to tangle in the dried semen that landed there when Green ejaculated. Instead, he opted for holding my head to the crook of his neck. His ki was flaring with anger.

"G-Gr – _choke_ – ee – _hiccup_ … Gree – Green," I managed. Gohan felt cold.

"The boy from that family we helped yesterday?"

I nodded. His hand slid down to my hip before very tenderly touching my ass cheek.

"…Did he put it here?" he asked. My face was flushed from embarrassment, shame, fear… I couldn't answer him. I just cried. "Trunks," he was serious, "did he put something inside you?"

I couldn't seem to use my voice for anything but crying, so I just nodded against Gohan's neck.

"…Did he put his penis inside you?"

I choked and nodded again. "I-I tol-told him to sto-stop but… but… but he…" He shushed me and started rocking me back and forth. I wanted him to envelop me with his ki so fucking bad, but I don't think he was able to control the angry flare enough to do it. His fingers brushed the fabric of my sweatpants between my legs and brought his hand up.

"You're bleeding," he stated. As if I didn't believe him, I peeked and watched his fingers rub a dark, copper-smelling substance onto his thumb. Earlier, as I was curled under his blankets, I felt something seeping out, but I didn't bother to check. With dark eyes trained on his hand, he turned his head and pressed his lips firmly to my forehead. He was taking deep breaths through his nose as if to control his anger.

He suddenly dipped me down and placed me back onto the bed. He kissed my forehead again and untangled my arms from around his neck. I whimpered and clung to him as well as I could, staring up at him with wide, wet eyes.

"Stay here. I'll be right back." I didn't stay there. The entire lower half of my body was aching, and every step was a fresh shot of pain up through my stomach, but I followed him.

Gohan took long strides through the haven, ignoring everyone who greeted him. I ran after him desperately, too afraid to let him out of my sight. He looked dangerous, black mane floating in the air, muscles tight, fists clenched… I couldn't see his face, but from the expressions of people who could, I could tell it wasn't a pleasant one.

Gohan was in kill mode. I must have looked frightening, too, with my red, tear-stained face, cum stains on the back of my shirt and wads in my hair, not to mention the blood seeping through my grey sweatpants…

He ripped the door to the shelter he built yesterday right off its hinges. Inside, I heard Jasmine and her mother scream. Gohan entered with purpose, dark eyes flicking around the room until they landed on a very, very white teenage boy. Green's father stood from the dining table. From the looks of it, they were just in the middle of dinner.

"Gohan! What is it? What's happened?" the father asked, truly concerned, but Gohan didn't seem to hear him. Green was standing, too, and quickly backing up to the wall on the other side of the hut. From the fear in Green's eyes, he knew exactly why Gohan was there. He looked at me, trembling. I'm pretty sure I was the last thing he saw.

He was grabbed by the throat and punched repeatedly in the face. Jasmine and her mother screamed again as they watched Green weakly try to block. Gohan was holding back considerably, not hitting hard enough to knock Green out in one punch nor hard enough to kill him. Instead, it was just hard enough to make tears seep out of his eyes, his skin split and bleed, and probably fracture his facial structure, too. Green felt every blow and Gohan wanted it that way.

I watched, frozen in my place, as Green's parents tried in vain to make Gohan release their son. After a few more blows, Gohan let him go and watched him slide down the wall and cry pathetically. By now, Green's father was seething in anger for the seemingly random act of violence Gohan had just unleashed.

"What is _wrong_ with you?! You could have _killed_ him!"

"Death is too good for _rapists_ ," Gohan spat. Green's father stood back, eyes wide. "Green has _two options_. He can either keep his head down, work every fucking day of his miserable life under _my_ demand, or he can get the _fuck out_. He will _never_ see or talk to Trunks again. Do you understand?"

Green was coughing up blood, crying and whimpering on the floor. Green's father looked down at him, a combination of fear and disbelief on his face.

Jasmine turned her eyes on me. She was just angry.

"You're trying to tell me my brother _raped_ Trunks?!" she asked incredulously. She pointed an accusing finger at me, "He's probably _lying_! He's mad because we said he looked like a little boy! He called me a _stupid slut_! Everyone in class today heard him!"

My mouth fell open. What the fuck did she just say? Green's mother and father turned to look at me, too. I felt ripped open.

"Besides," she continued, "even if they _did_ fuck, he probably wanted it! I mean look at him, he's obviously a little faggot! He probably seduced Green! I mean, Green would _never_ – …"

"Green has his choices," Gohan growled, interrupting her. "I'm not fucking around. I'm not arguing. I've laid out his options, and they are all he's getting." Jasmine aimed to argue despite, but her father stopped her. Gohan walked toward me and wrapped a gentle arm around my shoulder, attempting to turn me so we could leave the hut.

I was suddenly aware of the blood on my sweatpants. If I turned around, they'd all see it. Nervously, I started backing up toward the front door.

"Come on," Gohan said softly, a million times more gentle with me than he was with any of them. Clasping my hands around my bottom, I turned hesitantly. I was sure my hands weren't covering all of the blood. They could see it. They were picturing it. Fresh tears sprang to my eyes.

Outside the hut, people had gathered. They probably heard the screaming and yelling and accusations. They all stared at me as we exited. My head was bowed, face covered by lavender fringe, but I could feel their stares almost as painfully as the stabbing sensation in my ass.

As soon as we stepped out, in a fluid motion, Gohan lifted me and flew us across the haven, not giving the residents more than a moment to see me this way. We landed by the entrance to our quarters and disappeared inside.

My mother was waiting for us in the living room. I just let Gohan hold me. I couldn't walk anymore. I felt exposed, embarrassed, dirty, used… I'd never felt this way before. Mom asked me if I wanted food. I didn't want food. She asked if I wanted a bath. No, I didn't want that either. All I wanted was Gohan to hold me.

Gohan didn't disappoint me. He sat on the couch with me cradled in his lap, rocking me, and immediately enveloped me in his ki. Mom awkwardly sat next to us, stroking my filthy hair. I could hear her crying, but she didn't say anything else. I think she wanted to hold me, too, but the only person I really wanted was Gohan. I felt her hands on my ribs and she tried to gently pry me away from him, but I latched on tighter to him without speaking. I rejected her and I think it hurt her, but at that moment I couldn't care less. All I wanted was my Gohan.

It took longer than usual for the envelopment to take effect, but eventually a purr started to escape me. Gohan responded with his own, deep and vibrating low in his chest. I felt it in my ribcage, and it soothed me. I didn't know when Mom left, but when I looked over, she was gone.

"…I couldn't move," I squeaked so softly, I wasn't sure I'd said anything at all. "He was doing it, and I couldn't control my body. I was just frozen." Fresh tears spilled over my cheeks. What if _that_ was a Saiyan thing? What if it was some kind of form of submission? "…Does that always happen? Is that what sex is like…?"

Gohan stopped rocking me and held me tighter to his chest.

"No." He was firm, but gentle. "You were afraid, Trunks. Nothing you experienced with Green was what sex is supposed to be." He peeled my face away from his neck so he could see my eyes. I closed them, unable to look at him. I felt so ashamed. I was so _weak_. It wasn't a Saiyan thing. I was just weak. "Look at me."

I did as I was told, though my vision was blurry with new tears. "What he did to you was wrong. He attacked you. Sex should not be forced – it should never be forced."

"I'm a Saiyan," I whimpered, finally getting to what hurt the most. "I could have pushed him off and gotten away. I should have, but I couldn't." Tears were flowing again and I babbled on, "I'm we-weak… I'm a pathetic ex-excuse for- f-for a Sai-Saiya…" I cried and he shushed me, but it kept coming out, "He gave me a b-blowjob and I liked it, then he sh-shoved his dick in my ass and it hurt _so bad_ … I should have been able to stop him, Gohan…"

"Trunks…" He pressed his forehead to mine and looked into my eyes. I still could barely see him through the tears, but I could smell his scent and feel his ki all around me. "This isn't your fault. Even if you liked the blowjob, you didn't like it when he put himself in you. He should have stopped when you told him to, but he didn't. He hurt you. He raped you, Trunks.

"You're not weak. You were scared. Sometimes people freeze up when they're scared, but it doesn't make them weak." His hand was on the back of my head and his thumb was stroking against the base of my skull. The stroking, his voice, his scent, his ki… it was all so relaxing. Though I was still sniffling, my eyes were drying up.

"Trunks, when I was a little boy, Piccolo spent a year training me to be a warrior. I was strong. I could fight. But when the burden shifted to me and my friends needed me to do my part, I froze up and Nappa gained the upperhand. When Nappa was attacking me, I froze again. Because I was too scared to move, Nappa killed Piccolo. Now…" he shifted slightly and pulled me closer to him. "Do you think I'm weak?"

Mouth hanging open slightly, I shook my head. No, Gohan. You're the strongest guy I know. You're a hero. A legend. You've saved thousands of lives and protected millions more. Our foreheads were still pressed together. He smiled at me.

"I don't think you're weak, either. I think you're very strong. You're a fighter, like me."

I couldn't stop myself. There was a warm blooming sensation in my chest, and it filled me from my head down to my toes. I just couldn't stop it.

I kissed him, square on the lips. It wasn't deep, but it was passionate. I kissed him for a long time, pressed hard against him, and he didn't pull away. When I realized what I was doing, I jumped back, but his arms were still around me, so I couldn't get far.

"I'm, I'm so-sorry. I'm so sorry, G-Goha…" He shushed me and pulled my face down to his shoulder.

"It's okay," he cooed. "It's okay." A deep purring from his chest elicited a purr in me, too. My heart was beating wildly and my chest was on fire. I wrapped my arms around his neck tighter and breathed him in, absorbing everything he had to give me. I wanted to never let go.

I never noticed Mom standing by the door, watching us.


	7. As in love with you as I am

I continued to cling to Gohan for the rest of the night. I didn't see much of Mom after she left me on the couch with him, but that was okay, as I didn't really notice at the time. Even when I was a toddler, if I got hurt or scared, it was Gohan who I ran to. Most kids cried for their mommies, but I cried for Gohan, and couldn't be consoled until I had him.

Mom says I imprinted on him from an early age. All Saiyan children do it, and typically they do it to a male, who then becomes their sire. In Gohan's case, he imprinted on his dad, and Mom assumes that Gohan's dad imprinted on his grandfather. Dad never told Mom who he imprinted on.

All of them lost the people they imprinted on at a very young age. Actually, I think I'm the only Earthbound Saiyan who made it this far in life with my sire.

So is it normal to have fallen in love with him?

After I kissed Gohan on the couch, we decided that maybe I should wash and get into some clean clothes. Gripping Gohan's hand in one of mine, I was led to the hall bathroom. Unlike Gohan's bathroom, this one had a pretty large tub. When I was little, Gohan and I would take baths together in it. He said it reminded him of when he was young and he and his father would take baths together in this huge barrel in their front yard.

After filling the tub, Gohan turned to walk out, carefully avoiding looking at me while I undressed. Panic struck me and I reacted before I could think about it. My arm shot out and grabbed his wrist. He looked down at me in surprise.

"Where are you going?" I asked in a small voice. _You're leaving. Don't leave. Why are you leaving?_

"I was going to let you bathe in privacy," he explained gently. He didn't move to pull away.

"Don't leave me," I pleaded quietly. He shifted toward me and watched with gentle obsidian eyes.

"I won't." He sat on the ledge of the tub and turned his head, giving me the chance to strip.

I was afraid to look away from him. Irrational fears sprang up in my head, such as, _what if he disappears when I look away?_ Keeping my eyes on him, I carefully peeled off my shirt and sweatpants. The fabric of my pants were stuck to my thigh by caked blood, but the real damage was to my boxers. They peeled off almost like an adhesive and I dropped them onto the tile. As I walked carefully over to the tub, I could feel the dried blood between my legs.

I figured I should clean that off before getting into the clear water. After finding a cloth and dipping it into the water to soak, I tenderly pressed it between my legs. It stung and a hiss escaped from my teeth. Gohan looked over to me, and upon realizing what I was trying to do, he slowly moved toward me.

"Do you want me to help?" he asked gently. Flushed red, I nodded. He took the cloth from me and placed one hand on my arm. "I'm going to start with your thighs. Tell me if it hurts or if you're uncomfortable and I'll stop, okay?" I nodded again and he knelt down beside me.

He carefully moved the cloth across my skin, gently rubbing off the dried blood. After he was done, he stood and walked over to the sink. After soaking and wringing it, he returned to me.

"I'm going to go a little farther up," he said. I nodded, feeling my face burn. I couldn't look at him anymore. Instead, I bent over and crossed my arms on the side of the tub, spreading my legs a little for him. He said nothing; he just knelt down by me again and gently moved the warm cloth over my cheeks. I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the twinge of pain as he neared my wound. After my cheeks and thighs were clean, Gohan stood again and rinsed the cloth out in the sink.

I peeked over my shoulder to see. As he wrung it, dark red and brown water swirled around the drain. I felt my lip tremble and my eyes sting. Before he looked at me, I turned back around and braced myself against the tub. I took a deep breath, trying to get a hold of myself.

"I'll be as gentle as I can," he promised in a soft whisper. "Tell me if you need me to stop, and I will." I nodded and pressed my burning face to my forearms.

I felt his hand on one of my cheeks, spreading me just enough. I hissed when the cloth pressed against my wounded hole, but I didn't tell him to stop. He did pause, however, which I appreciated. He tenderly cleaned the area, not moving too quickly. He paused when he noticed me trembling, but he kept the warm cloth against me to break up the blood.

"Do you need me to stop?" he asked.

"N-No, I'm okay," I finally spoke. He continued circling the area slowly, doing his best not to hurt me. I knew he was being as gentle as possible, but it still stung like hell. It was almost burning. Once his work was done, he stood again and walked back to the sink. I stood up straight and lifted my leg to climb into the tub, ignoring the stabbing sensations that came along with the motion. The tub ledge was rather high – up to my hips. Usually I'd just slide in on my butt, but…

Gohan was watching me carefully as he rinsed out the cloth, ready to jump to my rescue should I have needed it. I sighed blissfully as I sank into the warm water. I know it was just tap water, but to me, it was like I was sinking into silk. Gohan returned to me and handed me a new, dry cloth to wash with. I accepted it gratefully and dipped it into the water.

He sat on the ledge again and watched in silence as I lathered and washed my body, taking all the tears, sweat, and dirt off. I looked up at Gohan and met his eyes momentarily before I flicked them back down to the water. My face heated up again.

Gohan let me kiss him earlier. He let me kiss him!

Even though sex was all I'd been able to think about with him for the last 48 hours, the only thing I wanted from him now was to kiss him again. Thinking of sex of any kind sent a spike into my stomach, where kissing Gohan was so… I blushed harder. My heart was racing. I wanted him to touch me again.

I dunked my head under the water long enough to soak all of my hair. Gohan watched me with a small, amused smile, even as I handed him a bottle of shampoo.

"Please wash my hair," I asked. When we used to bathe together, he would always wash my hair for me, so it wasn't weird for me to ask. When I was younger he once told me that he liked washing my hair, because my hair was always so silky and loose, unlike his wild mane which stuck out in all different directions.

He took the bottle and squeezed a glob of soap into the palm of his hand. I leaned on the ledge of the tub, right next to his legs, so he could reach me more easily.

He worked his long fingers through my hair, working up a good lather. Closing my eyes, I took a deep sigh. He moved slowly, massaging my scalp with tender care, soaking every last silky wet strand. I edged closer to him and wrapped my dripping arms around his waist, burying my face in his thigh. If he minded, he didn't say so.

I'm sure soap was getting all over his shirt. I kept my eyes closed and breathed him in, letting myself relax into his hands. He enveloped me with his ki and I began to purr.

I could have fallen asleep right there, especially when one of his hands slid down to massage my back in long, firm strokes. I felt like putty.

Gohan massaged me until I actually did start to fall asleep. He did what he could to rinse my hair, despite how my head was still in his lap, but my muscles were too far relaxed to help him. He didn't seem to mind, even as his pants got soaked. Once I was mostly soap-free, he lifted me out of the tub and stood me in the middle of the bathroom, then proceeded to dry me off with a clean towel. He chuckled when I leaned forward with my eyes still closed and wrapped my arms around his waist, burying my face in his chest. As if he weren't wet enough.

He scrubbed the towel through my hair in a fast and entirely unpleasant motion, then started laughing when I shot him a pouty glare. He smiled down at me as he wrapped the towel around my waist. I felt the urge to kiss him.

So I did.

Or tried, anyway.

I cupped his face with both hands and gently tugged him down. His eyes widened and he took in a sharp breath when our lips touched.

Strong hands covered mine and slowly pulled me away. Eyes wide, I felt my heart begin to break. My throat felt dry. _Why_?

"Earlier, you were emotional," he answered my silent question. "You're vulnerable. If I allowed you to kiss me now, I'd be taking advantage of you. I love you too much to do that." My mind was racing and felt sluggish all at the same time.

_But I want to kiss you._

_You're not taking advantage of me._

_I want this._

_I want you._

_I_ need _you._

_Please, please kiss me._

"Can I still sleep with you tonight?" I asked softly, almost afraid of what he'd say, but he smiled at me.

"Of course."

He led me to my bedroom and I dressed in loose clothing: sweatpants, baggy shirt, sans underwear. The hot bath helped, but the wounds would take a while to heal. Wearing anything below the waist hurt badly enough, but for decency's sake I at least put on sweatpants.

Gohan cooked dinner for me and I ate some of it. I wasn't really hungry. Mom never showed up for dinner, but I didn't realize it until the next morning. I slept with Gohan in his bed, snuggled up to his chest, only wearing sweatpants, and considered his words from earlier.

Gohan was afraid of taking advantage of me. Did that mean he wanted to kiss me, too, and just wanted to wait until he felt I was emotionally stable enough? Or, was he sparing my feelings, and using that as an excuse to avoid kissing me, and he wasn't actually attracted to me at all? Maybe he thought I only wanted to kiss him because of Green. Maybe he thought my experience with Green warped my mode of thinking.

The last one worried the most.

In bed, Gohan stroked my hair and back for a while, eliciting a satisfied purr from my chest. For once, I fell asleep before him. The next morning, I woke to him climbing over me to get out of bed. Instead of pretending to be asleep, I reached up and placed my hands on his sides, making him freeze in his place. I was tired of waiting. I was tired of hiding it.

I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"You won't be taking advantage of me," I whispered. He said nothing in response and he didn't move, even when I released him. He just stared down at me, frozen with one leg and one arm on either side of my body.

To my surprise, after a moment Gohan leaned down and kissed my cheek.

He left to shower and I reeled in excitement. He kissed me. He kissed me! Gohan fucking kissed me! Well, he kissed me on the cheek. He's kissed me like that before, like on my forehead or on my hair, but this time he kissed me even when he knew about my feelings for him! I literally squirmed in the sheets, but had to stop when my ass started throbbing.

It wasn't nearly as sharp as yesterday, but it was definitely aching. Pain pulsed like a heartbeat, but it wasn't unbearable.

Alone in the bed with that pain in my backside, I began to tremble. My heart raced in anxiety. Gohan was out of sight. When I closed my eyes, I was back in Green's living room with my face shoved into the cushion, his hands on my hips, his animalistic grunting in my ear…

I found myself suddenly by Gohan's side in the shower, tears in my eyes. He didn't hesitate to hold me as I cried into his bare, wet chest, soaking myself under the spray of his shower as well.

"Shhh, Trunks," he cooed softly, stroking my wet hair back. "I'm here. It's okay." He kissed the top of my head. "It's okay."

I stood in the shower with him, clinging to his waist as he rinsed off, unable to take myself too far from his side. He didn't fight me.

Maybe Green was affecting my mode of thought, after all.


	8. And everyday

Gohan stayed home with me most of the day, but he did have to leave for a few hours to hunt. He had a haven to feed, after all. Actually, he didn't want to leave me after the way I jumped him in the shower this morning, but I insisted that he had a job to do. He left with the promise of a swift return. I knew it would likely be the fastest hunt he's ever accomplished in his life.

I didn't exit our quarters. I wasn't ready to face the haven. Though I sent Gohan away to do his job, I neglected my own. I didn't even attend lectures that afternoon.

Instead, I walked around the lab, searching for my mother. I hadn't seen her much lately, and I know I probably hurt her feelings yesterday by completely ignoring her as she tried to comfort me.

She had several Old World engineers to help her on her projects, so she wasn't _actually_ the only person maintaining the integrity of the haven, but nothing was built without her approval and direction. Several of the engineers regarded me with a careful voice, as if they spoke to me normally I'd crack like fine china. I glared at them and ignored them for the most part. As if it weren't bad enough they treated me as a kid, they were also treating me as if I were fragile, too.

Seething, I finally located my mom. She was nose deep in some kind of big, weird-looking egg on stilts.

"What the heck is that?" I asked. Her head popped up, blue eyes wide.

"Trunks?" She dropped her tools and ran to me, looking me over. "What's wrong, sweetie?" Why was she being so attentive? I frowned at her. For the last four weeks she's been cooped up in here, barely speaking to me during the day, and now she suddenly is all over me? I stiffened as she put one hand on my cheek and pushed my hair back with the other.

"Nothing's wrong," I lied. I wanted to say, _It's weird how you're acting, Mom. What's wrong with you?_ But I kept my mouth shut. She stared at me as if she didn't believe me. "Nothing's wrong," I repeated, as if that'd help my case. Her eyes narrowed. Damned mother instincs.

"Where is Gohan?" she asked suddenly.

"I sent him off hunting." She seemed surprised at that. She shifted slightly, sizing me up. My eyes flicked up to the weird machine she was working on. "So what _is_ that thing?" I asked again.

"Oh, just something I've been tinkering with."

"What does it do?"

"It's just a pod, sweetie."

"A space pod?"

"I'll tell you later, honey." She stroked my hair back again, taking a look at my face. Her eyebrows were knitted together and she was biting her lip. "Did… did you want me?" she asked, almost as if she were afraid I'd bite her. After being talked down to by her stupid engineers and then blatantly brushed off after taking an interest in her projects, she had good reason to be afraid of me biting.

"I was just checking on you," I huffed. "You haven't been around much. I guess your tinkering is more important." I was being passive-aggressive. She took on a deep frown, the kind that set deep wrinkles around her mouth. I expected her to snap with a comeback as she usually would, but she just frowned at me.

"I'm sorry, sweetie…" she said softly. "I know I've been kind of scarce lately. I haven't been there for you like I should be." She stroked my hair back again. I was growing uncomfortable by my mother's out-of-character attentiveness. Was she sick or something? Her eyes started to water. I stared at her, wide-eyed. "I'm… I'm so sorry, Trunks, honey…" She pulled me into a tight hug, right there in the middle of the lab.

"Mom… Mom, it's okay. It's not that big of a deal." I started pushing on her shoulders gently. Everyone was staring. "I'm sorry for being so mean to you lately. I know I've been a brat, I'm sorry." She started crying more, holding me tighter. Awkwardly, I hugged her back and glanced around the room. Everyone was staring at us, but as soon as I glared at them, they went back to work as if we weren't even there. Good.

But I couldn't just let Mom stand here and cry in the middle of her lab.

I tugged on her to get her to follow me out of the lab and back to our quarters. The entire way she had her arm around me, holding me close to her hip and torso. We entered the living room and sat on the couch together, where I let her hold me and cradle me.

Where being cradled by Gohan was comforting and relaxing, being cradled by Mom just made me feel awkward, kind of like wearing your shoes on the wrong feet. Sure, it's in the right place, but it feels wrong and it's not nearly as functional. But I let her hold me and rock me and coo softly at me.

"My baby… My sweet Trunksie… I'm so, so sorry, sweetie…" she cried into my hair. "Mommy's here." I patted her on the arm, not saying anything. It felt like I was the one who was doing the comforting.

After a few minutes, she finally stopped her sniffling, but she didn't release me. I really wish she had. Sitting the way I was, it was making my ass hurt and I was getting a crick in my neck. But still, I remained still for her.

"Sweetie," she called after a few minutes of silence. She almost scared me. "I want you to know you can tell me anything. If you have any problems or if anything is bothering you – anything, even if you think I'd be mad – I want you to know you can tell me. I promise I'll let you talk and I won't fly off the handle at you."

Was she talking about the hunting thing from a couple of nights ago? I remembered how Gohan had promised to train me in secret and started feeling a little guilty. There was no way I could tell her about that. If she knew, it would never happen. After all, she didn't say she would let me do whatever I wanted, just that she wouldn't get so angry at me for talking about it.

She was silent again. I didn't say anything, either.

"Sweetie," she called again, loosening her grip so I could sit up straighter. She had that weirdly concerned look on her face from earlier. "Is…" she hesitated. "Is anything going on between… you and Gohan?" I startled, but I tried not to let it show. I'm not sure if it worked, because her face twitched.

"Going on?" I parroted, head swirling for a good lie. She couldn't know about the secret training!

"Yes, with you and Gohan," she pried. Shit. She sounded a little more sure of herself now. She definitely suspected something.

"No." It was firm. I hoped my face was steady.

Mom and I stared at each other for a few seconds. I didn't move. I didn't even blink. I felt as if she were staring straight into my mind, picking apart my thoughts. Can moms read their children's thoughts? My heart was beating so fast I thought I was going to start trembling, but thankfully I managed to stay still.

"…Okay," she sounded like she was forcing her acceptance. I knew this wouldn't be the end of it. Once I healed and once Gohan filled the freezers, I had to make sure we were as careful as possible. If Mom knew about our training, I knew she'd be furious no matter how much she promised she wouldn't be.

She suddenly pulled me into another hug. "Just know you can tell me _anything_. You're my son, Trunks, and I'm here for you." When was the last time Mom was actually _there_ for me, like she was promising now? The older I got, the more it seemed she obsessed in her lab; the more she replaced me with _tinkering_ and _projects_. And eggs on stilts that she refused to tell me about. The last time she was _there_ for me was when I was three years old and I broke my leg.

After that, every milestone I crossed was with Gohan. He taught me to read and write and do arithmetic, he comforted me when I was scared or hurt, he made me laugh when I was sad or angry or bored, he scolded me for doing stupid shit, and showed me how to love and live in this bleak world… It took me getting raped for you to remember I lived here?

Where have you been for the last 13 years?

Later that evening, Gohan flared his ki to tell me he was on his way back. Since we were the only two people on the planet – that I knew of, anyway – who could sense ki, we came up with a type of code system to talk to each other. It was my idea when I was little, while Gohan was teaching me the basics of ki control.

I ran to the hall bathroom and looked myself over in the mirror. Ki sense was difficult without a lot of practice, so it was hard for me to tell exactly how far out Gohan was, but I knew I had at least 30 minutes. It was getting late, so I wanted to make dinner for him. He'd definitely be hungry. I grinned, thinking of how happy Gohan gets around food.

I patted my hair straight and dusted my shirt to shake off anything that might have been clinging to my clothes. Gohan already knew what I looked like at my worst, but for some reason, I still wanted to make the best impression I could for him. I wanted his approval, especially if we might kiss later. My heart fluttered at the thought and my face turned red. I tried to remember how soft his lips were on mine from yesterday, but I was so emotional at the time and it was so sudden, I forgot to enjoy it.

The next time we kissed, I would make sure to burn in every detail.

Staring at myself in the mirror, I frowned. Mom had gotten tear stains and mascara on my shoulder, earlier. Deciding to change shirts, I went into my room and dug through my clothes. I was working up a good pile of dirty laundry, so there wasn't much to choose from.

When I finally did choose a shirt, something occurred to me. I looked at my mattress where I stashed Gohan's boxers.

My heart started racing and I felt a twitching between my legs. I padded over and reached beneath the mattress to tug the boxers out. Holding them up to my face, I took a deep breath. They were losing Gohan's scent, being trapped underneath my mattress, but it was still there. The twitching got worse as more blood rushed to my crotch.

Did… did I have enough time for this? I glanced at the clock. Gohan wouldn't mind if he walked in and I was in the _process_ of cooking dinner, instead of having it all done and ready, right?

Right.

I reached under my mattress again and pulled out my cum stained shirt from the first day Gohan got home. His blood was still on it, and though the cum masked his scent, I could still just barely make it out.

I landed on my back on my bed and pulled my sweatpants down. After taking another whiff of the boxers, I turned them inside out and rubbed the crotch over my dick. These boxers touched Gohan's erection that morning, and now they were touching mine. I closed my eyes and rubbed them gently over my tip.

Gohan touching me, Gohan kissing me, Gohan with his mouth down there…

My heart thumped painfully. Green had his mouth down there.

I shook my head, forcefully shoving those memories out. I concentrated on Gohan, remembering how he was kneeling over me this morning. How he smelled when he leaned down and kissed my cheek. Except, in my fantasy, he went a little farther and took my lips. He ran his tongue over my teeth and bent down so his cock would grind on my hips.

I shoved his boxers in my mouth again, wanting so badly to taste him. I took myself firmly into my palm and stroked, pretending it was his hand instead. I smelled his blood on my shirt and bit down hard on his boxers, pretending they were his shoulder. In my fantasy, Gohan sucked and bit on my neck and collarbone, grinding harder until finally…

I caught my seed with my cum stained shirt.

After pulling my sweatpants back up and stashing my shirt under my mattress again, I took Gohan's boxers back to his room and hid them in the small pile of dirty clothes he's managed to work up since he's been home. If I wanted to keep his scent, I'd have to swap out pairs every now and then. Quickly glancing around the room and finding the pair that smelled the strongest of him, I smirked and took them back to my room.

Once they were successfully hidden with my shirt, I washed my hands and got to cooking dinner.


	9. I'm learning about you

Mom was in the kitchen when I entered. Her eyes followed me over to the freezer and she watched me prep for dinner.

"What were you doing?" she asked.

"Changing clothes," I replied quickly. Well, it wasn't a lie.

She was quiet. I could feel her eyes on me. Moms can't read minds, right? Right? I wanted so badly to snap at her, to tell her to stop staring, but that would just open up a conversation like the one earlier, and that's what she wanted.

Gohan came in soon after, covered in dirt and dino blood. He had a hard look on his face when he entered, but it softened when he saw me. As I'd hoped, I was about halfway through cooking dinner, so his face lit up when the smell hit him. I smirked at him as he crossed the kitchen, listening to him throw a greeting at my mom. Mom smiled at him, too, but as soon as he looked back to me, the smile dropped from her face. She stared hard at Gohan's back. Weird.

He reached to touch my hair, but I ducked away.

"You're filthy," I scolded him, "and I'm trying to cook dinner, so you're not allowed to touch me until you bathe!" I narrowed my eyes at him in a glare, but then smiled to let him know I was playing with him. He grinned back and swooped forward, ruffling my hair with his dirty hands anyway. I growled and swatted at him, only hitting air as he easily dodged me. "Go! Bathe! Or you're not eating!"

Gohan laughed but left to do as he was told anyway. He could probably tell I was teasing him – for the most part, anyway – but he wasn't about to gamble with food on the line.

I could feel Mom staring at me the entire time Gohan was in the shower, but she had to look away when he returned, all nice and clean. They chatted about his hunting and the haven and Mom's projects. I noticed they avoided topics like what happened yesterday and the egg-pod thing Mom was building. I wondered if Gohan knew about it, because if he did, he never said anything around me. Frowning down at my pan, I wondered what was so fucking secret about it.

Maybe Gohan really didn't know. He didn't go into the lab much, except to recharge machines and generators. A little bit of Gohan's energy went a long way to those hunks of scrap metal, so it wasn't like he went in there often even for recharging.

Gohan ate with enthusiasm. I found myself being pretty hungry, too, especially since I hadn't eaten since the little bit I ate last night. I noticed it was Mom who didn't eat much – even for a human. Gohan helped me wash the dishes then suggested I go and take a bath, myself.

"And wash your hair," he said and gave me that stupid, beautiful, lop-sided smirk.

" _You_ should wash it, since you're the reason it's dirty," I shot back. In my peripheral vision, I noticed Mom straighten in her seat. Gohan gave me a gentle glare and poked me in the forehead, pushing back just enough to tip my balance.

"Go. You're not sleeping with me with dirty hair!" It was his turn to tease with something he knew I wanted. He flashed me a satisfied smirk when I pouted at him, but I turned to go to the bathroom, anyway. I stripped and started filling the tub when I realized I didn't have a towel. We really needed to do laundry.

Leaving the tub to fill, I padded back through the hallway, shamelessly naked, and let myself into Gohan's bathroom. I'd just use one of his – preferably the one he just used.

After finding the dampest one, I tied it around my waist and headed back to the hall bathroom.

I heard it and my heart froze in ice. It was soft and obviously not meant for my ears, but I heard that stupid, fucking, hated word.

"…Green…"

I didn't know what they were talking about. They could be talking about anything that color, but it only meant one thing to me.

I had to find out what they were saying.

Tiptoeing to the kitchen door, I tried to stay as quiet as possible. I tipped the door open just the smallest amount and peeked inside. Mom and Gohan were sitting at the table with serious expressions on their faces. I didn't have to hear their conversation to know they were talking about _that_ Green.

"…so he approached you when you came back from hunting?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, he wanted to apologize to Trunks about what Green did."

"You didn't tell him he could, did you?!" Mom's voice raised, but Gohan motioned for her to keep her voice down. In a hushed tone, "Trunks does _not_ need to talk to _any_ of them!" She was glaring at Gohan.

"I know. I told him it wasn't a good idea. Apparently when Green came to, he started crying and admitting everything." Gohan's face was hard, twisted in the same way it was when he first came come earlier in the evening. "He's in the medical tent now." Mom's frown deepened.

"Trunks works in the medical tent a lot…" She ran her hands through her hair. "Out of all his chores, he seems to like it the most. But as long as Green is there, wasting space, we can't let Trunks work there." She looked up at Gohan with tears in her eyes. "When I went to connect their shelter to the power grid today I talked to them. Ice and Ginger were apologetic, but their fucking daughter wouldn't stop telling me how she thought Trunks was lying or how Trunks has it out for them. She wouldn't shut up until I threatened to throw her out if she said another goddamn word to me or _my son_."

Mom was shaking. "I swear the first word she says to Trunks or to me, I'm grabbing her by the hair and dragging her outside." Gohan didn't say anything, but Mom continued, "When you offered the haven to them, you told them the rules they need to obey in order to live here. They heard it again when they checked in. God dammit!" Mom was pissed. "Green was here only one fucking day and he already broke the law! We need to throw them out!"

"We can't damn the whole family to death just because their son is a scumbag," Gohan reasoned. His face was controlled, but I could feel his ki flare a little.

She leaned back in her seat. I could see mascara running down her face. "So let them die! Their son is a fucking monster and their daughter isn't any better!" When Gohan didn't say anything, Mom stood and slammed her fist on the table. "You're too fucking generous! God dammit, Goku! He raped _my son_!" She froze, staring at Gohan. Gohan's eyes were wide, mouth parted.

Mom brought her trembling hands up to her face and started to collapse, but Gohan caught her.

"How could this have happened? How could he do this… d-do this to my baby?" She started to cry. Gohan hugged her and she cried into his chest.

My heart twisted with guilt. How could I have been so angry with her earlier? This was my _mother_. She loved me. She felt guilty. That's why she was offering to talk, because she _knew_ she hadn't been there when I needed it before. She wanted to be there for me, now.

Mom couldn't change the past, but she was trying to make a better future.

I quietly walked back to the bathroom, heavy with remorse. I could still hear her crying, even as I turned off the near-overflowing tap. I untied Gohan's towel and held it up to my face, feeling the cheap, worn fabric against my cheek. It smelled like his soap.

I took my time bathing and washing my hair, enjoying the feel of the warm water consuming me.

Mom called Gohan by his father's name. I always knew she and Goku were best friends when they were teens and that she relied heavily on him for protection and companionship, but it never occurred to me just how hard it must have hit her when the strongest man she knew suddenly died of a virus. Now their sons were best friends and I relied on Gohan just as heavily as she did Goku.

Tears stung my eyes as I imagined losing Gohan suddenly and unexpectedly.

Once I was pruny enough, I dried off and dressed, but I really had to scavenge for clean clothes this time. I shrugged and just put on a pair of boxers. I was getting tired and wanted to go to sleep soon, anyway. I'd worry about my clothes tomorrow.

Of course, Mom didn't approve of my trudging around our quarters in just my boxers.

"Honestly, Trunks!" She turned her nose up and crossed her arms. If I didn't see it myself, I wouldn't have known she was sobbing just thirty minutes ago. She was back to her old self, for which I was glad. I would much rather her scold me for being sloppy than cry over me.

"All my clothes are dirty," I shot back, crossing my arms as well. Gohan was watching us with an amused smile on his face.

"And who is it who hasn't washed his clothes in two weeks, huh? Part of being a grown up is doing your own laundry, you know!"

"I'm going to bed anyway!" I threw my hands up, exasperated, and stalked off to Gohan's room. Behind me, I could hear Mom muttering to Gohan.

"He wants to be so grown up, but he would go naked before he would wash his clothes!"

I heard Gohan laughing.

I wasn't really sulking. I was happy that Mom was back to scolding me. It was our natural mood – her nagging, me sulking, and then Gohan laughing at the both of us. I felt normal again.

I fell asleep in Gohan's bed not long after. I really was tired, even though I didn't do much today. In my dreams, Gohan was lying next to me, holding me to his chest. Even though I couldn't see his face, I could smell him and his ki was enveloping me. His face was buried in my hair and he was stroking my back, up and down, soothingly.

"I love you, Gohan," I said. My voice felt heavy.

"I love you, too, Trunks," he replied, purring. His voice sounded like it was right next to my ear. I started to purr, too. I was so warm and so relaxed… I turned my head into his chest and started kissing and biting the skin there. The hand stroking my back froze. "T-Trunks?" He sounded unsure. The ki surrounding me receded as if it were being sucked through a black hole.

With a gasp from the sudden loss, my eyes snapped open.

Oh, fuck. It wasn't a dream.

While somewhere in the twilight zone between sleep and consciousness, I acted out my fantasies on him. The real Gohan, not the dream Gohan. The real Gohan had been stroking my back, holding me to his chest, comforting me as he always did, and I was about to molest him. I released the flesh between my teeth and pulled away slowly, looking up at him in horror. He must have seen it through the dark, because he immediately enveloped me again.

"It's okay, it's okay," he comforted softly. I shook my head and started pulling away. Oh, no. No, no, no, he couldn't feel it. If he felt it, I would die on the spot. But, Gohan was a lot stronger than me, so even though he allowed me to pull away to arm's length, he kept me in the bed.

I had a raging hard on, wearing only boxers, and Gohan was awake and lying right next to me.

I kept my back curved and my hips as far away from him as possible. My face was on fire.

"I'm sorry for waking you up," he started stroking my hair with his free hand, "but you looked like you were having a nightmare, so I thought I'd try to help. I didn't mean to wake you, I'm sorry." His ki left me slowly this time, as to not surprise me like before.

"N-Nightmare?" I couldn't remember any nightmare. Just Gohan. He nodded, dark brows knitted in worry. "I don't remember… All I remember is you, and I thought I was dreaming…" My eyes flicked down to the hickey I gave him. "S… S-Sorry…" My face was so hot I was pretty sure my head was going to catch fire. Gohan shook his head.

"It's okay," he assured me again. Then he looked puzzled. "…Come back," he asked softly. It was my turn to shake my head. "Why not?" I was pretty sure my head _did_ catch on fire. With all the blood going to my cheeks, I had no idea how there was still enough to go to my dick. "…Do you want me to let you go?" My eyes shot back up to his face. Fear struck my heart, and against my better judgement, I shook my head again.

"Never let me go," I pleaded softly. Please, please, don't ever let me go.

"I won't, then," he promised. I could see his face soften through the dark. He started stroking my hair again and let his hand run down my bare back, rubbing it in long, firm strokes.

Well, I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. I couldn't get away from Gohan to jack off and I couldn't get close to him because he'd definitely, definitely feel it. Then he'd probably shove me out of the bed. And out of his room. And maybe out of his life, too. He didn't force me to slide closer and he didn't let me go, as per my dumbass request. We lay there, at arm's length from each other. He was watching me with that gentle, beautiful face, and I'm sure I was staring at him like a scared, awkward rabbit, who was in an obviously and extremely uncomfortable position.

I had to wait for it to go down, but with how hard it was throbbing, I didn't think it'd be for a while. I couldn't very well hold that position for long without him either asking more questions, feeling very guilty, or both.

Slowly, I turned in his arms so my back was facing him. The hand that was holding my back slid across my stomach as I turned, but luckily it wasn't so low that it'd touch my hard on. My heart racing, I pressed my back to his chest.

I could tell he wasn't sure what to do with our new, more intimate position. The hand that was on my stomach flitted up and down my side, barely testing new places for it to rest: My waist, my hip, my chest, his chest, et cetera. His other arm was trapped under my waist, tense and unsure. His head and legs were away from me, curved away in a position very similar to the one I was just in.

Bravery took me over again (or stupidity, it's getting harder and harder to tell) and I grabbed one of his wrists in each of my hands. He froze, but allowed me to guide his arms to circle around my waist. He kept them frozen in position as I reached up and behind me to find his head and yank it as gently as I could down to mine, so his face was again buried in my hair. Then, I reached down and cupped one of his thighs and drew it closer to me.

Finally, he seemed to either get the idea or get comfortable enough with the idea to continue on his own. He hugged me close to his chest like a teddy bear, curling around me. Without a word he started to purr, obviously comfy. Even though my cock was still throbbing painfully between my legs, I grinned, satisfied as I listened to him drift off into sleep. Now, as long as he didn't venture any lower, I could wait for my erection to ease off and then go back to sleep, myself.

It pulsed painfully, letting me know that I wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon.


	10. The things that no one else sees

A while later, I started thinking that this new position wasn't a good idea, after all. Maybe I should have just excused myself to the bathroom and jacked off in there. I couldn't very well do it now, not with Gohan sleeping peacefully, curled around me like a big cat. It would be a crime to wake such a beautiful creature.

Still… I could feel the blood rush through my loins, causing my swelling. When he fell to sleep, his arms loosened and slipped from around my waist. The one I was lying on was stretched out on the mattress in front of me, and the other was draped around me.

I remembered his first night back and how he was so dead tired he didn't even wake up to me humping him and fondling him through his boxers. I wondered briefly if he'd notice now…

I shifted slightly. My ass was pressed to his crotch. Like me, he was only wearing boxers, so I was able to feel everything in detail. Unlike me, though, his dick was limp and relaxed, allowing him to sleep peacefully.

Sighing softly, I slipped one hand into the split in my boxers and pulled myself out. The faster I could get this over with, the better. Unfortunately, with Gohan's arm around me, I didn't have a lot of range for movement, so I had to very slowly jack off with short flicks of my wrist. After a few minutes with little to no results, I began getting frustrated. God dammit my dick _hurt_.

If Gohan would just move his arm… Taking a deep breath, I very gently and slowly held his arm and slid it down so his hand was resting on my hip. Good. With more room, I would be able to take care of myself more qui – …

Gohan's hand slipped off my hip like dead weight and landed on my hard on. I almost squealed, but managed to bite my lip and hold my breath. It wasn't nearly enough of a slip to hurt. In fact, it was the exact opposite of hurt. God _damn_ did that feel amazing. His hand was rubbing my cock and he had no idea.

Shifting again, I rubbed my dick against his hand. My ass pushed on his crotch.

This was better than any dream or fantasy I had.

Face burning, skin sweating, and panting softly, I continued to squirm slightly under his touch. I used my hand to guide him into cupping me so I could better drive into his palm, drawing back just enough to feel the friction of his dick on my ass.

Oh my God.

Oh my _fucking_ God.

He was getting hard.

It was starting to poke me whenever I moved against his hips.

Was he still asleep?

I paused and tuned into his breathing. Still deep and even. He hadn't moved. I think he was still sleeping. I continued my motions, feeling the release coming up fast. He was getting harder from my ass grinding on him, even as he slept. His breathing turned just a little bit labored. I could feel his hot breaths against my scalp. His body was starting to get hot.

Keeping him cupped against me, I started pushing against his hand a little harder. My body trembled and I released his hand to shoot my seed into my fist. I quickly lapped the salty, tangy goo and licked my palm clean, still grinding against his throbbing cock. I couldn't help myself. Feeling it against my ass was so sweet – I just wish I could have tasted it. But Gohan would _definitely_ wake up to that.

Catching my breath and pausing my squirming, I tucked myself back into my boxers. Behind me, Gohan's breathing returned to normal, though his dick was still pushing against me.

With one last enthusiastic shimmy of my hips, I fully planned on going back to sleep and leaving his swelling to go down on its own.

That is, I would have, if that last enthusiastic shimmy hadn't accidentally caused his throbbing erection to slip out of the slot on his boxers. This time, I couldn't bite my lip fast enough. Luckily, though, the noise in my throat came out as more of a strangled gasp with just a soft, tiny hint of a squeak instead of a full-on squeal as I'd feared.

His cock was out and between my thighs, the only thing shielding it from touching my skin being my thin boxers. My mouth fell open as I stared at the far wall. I could feel his heart beating through it, throbbing against my balls and thighs.

Wh-What was I going to do?! I was frozen, caught somewhere between shock and ecstasy.

I… I just wanted a little taste.

Slowly, I reached down between my legs and very gently brushed the pad of my finger across the head of his dick, picking up some of the precum there. He hissed and jerked back from the sensation. I froze in place, waiting to see if he woke. He didn't. Or if he was awake, he didn't say anything nor did he move any further. I was pretty sure he was still asleep, though.

I brought my hand up to my mouth and flicked my tongue out, touching it to the pad of my finger.

It was everything I wanted it to be. Gohan, though it was just precum, tasted wonderful. Not too salty, not too tangy… I really couldn't place the flavor. Maybe if I had a mouthful, I could, but that wouldn't happen. Not right now.

I continued to lick my finger even after the small drop of precum was gone.

Then I felt guilty. When Gohan wakes up and realizes his position, hard or soft, he's going to feel guilty. He's so worried about taking advantage of me, yet I've been taking advantage of him without a second thought. When he would wake, he would take all the blame on himself and apologize. He'd probably feel too ashamed to ever let me sleep with him again.

My eyes started filling with tears.

What have I done?!

He'd hate himself. He'd push me away. He was so peaceful and so comfortable, and I've done this to him. He'll think it's his fault when it was really my lack of self-control and stupidity.

You're so fucking stupid, Trunks. You self-centered, greedy, selfish, asshole. Gohan has given so much to you and you just keep taking from him. You've never given him anything. You're just a little brat. A spoiled, stupid brat who doesn't deserve Gohan. You've…

I've practically raped him.

I deserved what Green did to me.

I couldn't help it. I started to cry. The tears wouldn't stop, neither would the self-hating thoughts. It was like the dam broke and it was all flooding out, drowning me. By body wracked with my sobs, and that was what Gohan finally woke up to:

Me crying and his erection between my thighs.

"Tru…? Uh – ah, aahh, uh…! Trunks! Oh my fucking God! I'm – it's – please – …" It started out sleepy, but quickly dissolved into a panicked tone I've never heard from him before. With tears still running down my face, I had to make him know it wasn't what he thought it was.

As soon as he started realizing where his dick was, he was jerking away and stammering apologies. I flipped over and knelt over him, straddling his waist, with my hands on his chest. He was quickly tucking himself into the waistband of his boxers, but he froze completely and stared at me with wide, bewildered eyes. Still sniffling, I leaned down and firmly kissed him on his lips. His mouth fell open in either shock or to say something, but all that came out was a strangled sound.

Taking the opportunity, I slipped my tongue across his. Beneath my palms, I felt his heart thumping hard and fast. I pulled away and hugged him tightly around the neck, dragging his head to my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Gohan, ple-please don't kick me… me out. Please d-don't leave me." I felt Gohan shake his head against my shoulder and his hands wrap around my waist. He started peeling me off of him.

"No, Trunks, no, don't apologize to me, please. It isn't your fau – …"

"It _is_ my fault! I did it to you!" He looked horrified and he shook his head again.

"No, no, you didn't. I – …"

"I _did_!" Tears were streaming down my face and landing on his cheeks and neck. I had to make him understand. I had to tell him. "I… I got a boner earlier when you woke me up, and…" my cheeks were flaming as it poured out of me, "…and that's why I couldn't get closer to you like I normally do… B-But I didn't want to leave, and I thought it would go down… But it didn't, so I… I tried… ma-mas – doing it here, but I was moving too much… and I felt you and… and I wasn't thinking straight…" I didn't know if I was making sense to him, because he was frozen in his place, staring at me with his lips parted and his eyebrows knitted together.

"It – I liked it that you were… That you were getting hard… And I guess I was moving too much, because it slipped out… And then I got scared that you'd kick me out or that you'd feel guilty or that you'd hate me or – or – or all of it, b-but…" My eyes were overflowing again, so much that I couldn't see him through the tears. His hands were still around my waist, preventing me from laying on him, but I dipped my head down and buried my wet face in his bare chest.

"I'm so sorry, Gohan, please don't leave… please don't make me go… I love you, and I wanted it – I'm such an idiot – please, please… please…" My words dissolved into incomprehensible babbling. I felt a rift forming between us and everything we built up to this moment fall into it. I… Gohan was everything to me, and I destroyed it. I destroyed everything.

Slowly, hesitantly, he pulled me down to his chest and held me there. Through my sobbing I could tell that he kept me clear of his crotch. Though he was holding me, he felt so far away, and it only made me cry more.

"You… Trunks, you're 16 years old… you've been through so much since yesterday, you're vulnerable… you don't know what you want, Trunks," he said softly. At that, I felt anger, betrayal, but most of all, fear. I looked up at him and held his face with both of my hands. He wasn't fighting me.

"I know what I want." It was so firm and sure, I even surprised myself. After a moment, Gohan started shaking his head softly. "Yes! I _know_ it! I love you, Gohan. I love you more than… differently than you think. I'm _in_ love with you."

"Trunks, you were raped. You're lost and confused and I don't want to take advantage of you. I can't take advantage of you. If we… If we were… I-I can't." He tried pushing me away, but I stayed. Even though my heart was shattering before my eyes, I found some sliver of strength to fight. I had to fight for him. I had no idea where my strength came from, but I was glad it was there.

"I loved you _before_ that, Gohan! I wanted to be with you the day you came back. That's why I ran away from you and yelled at you, because I'd just realized it. I didn't want you to find out, then, but I need you to know now. I love you, Gohan, and I want to be with you."

He was still staring at me with that agonized expression. His hands on my waist were trembling, frozen in mid-push. My heart was breaking, but I ignored the tears that again flowed freely down my cheeks.

"Gohan, tell me you love me, too. Tell me you want me, too. If you do, we'll go as slowly as you want. I just want to be yours. But if you tell me you don't want to be with me that way… that if you don't love me like I love you… I promise I'll back off. I'll stop, I promise. We'll go back to the way we were. It will be like this never happened. Please, just tell me you still love me. _Please_ …"

I watched him struggle inside his head. He was quiet for a long time, dark eyes darting back and forth between mine. He must have been looking for an answer.

"T-Tell me what _you_ want, Gohan…" I offered when he didn't respond.

Slowly, he pulled me back down to him, holding me to his chest and my head to the crook of his neck. His heart was racing, pounding so hard I could feel it in my spine. He brought a hand up to the back of my head and rubbed his thumb along the base of my skull. Turning his head, he kissed my ear and whispered softly, "I want you… I want you without… without being afraid that I'm forcing you… that I'm taking advantage of you… I'm a grown man. I should have better control than this. I don't want to hurt you, Trunks. I love you so much, I just don't want to hurt you…"

He was hugging me so tightly I almost couldn't breathe. Something wet touched my cheek. As I turned to look at him, I saw his dark eyes shimmering. My heart was in my throat. I've never seen Gohan cry before. Even though he wasn't bawling like I usually did, it was unmistakably his tears that slid over my skin. I felt like I was seeing a part of him no one else in the world had ever seen.

It occurred to me that whatever strife Gohan had experienced since everyone died, he had to go through it alone. I was lucky to have someone like Gohan to look up to and grow up with. Someone who understood me, loved me unconditionally, and knew all the answers to my problems already. But Gohan's father was gone a lot while he was alive, then he died when Gohan was younger than me, then his mother died, then all of his friends died. They all died before he even hit puberty. All he had left after that was us: me and my mom. A baby Saiyan and the woman who grew up with his father.

If Gohan was confused about Saiyan instincts, about puberty, drives, or hormones, about anything, he had no one to really look to for answers. If one day he found himself attracted to me, the child he helped raise into an angry, egocentric, hormonal teenager, who the hell was he going to talk to about it for guidance? For reassurance? Fuck, for his _sanity_?

My mom?

That wouldn't end well.

So if Gohan was attracted to me and fighting it every step of the way, fighting _me_ every step of the way, that meant he'd been living his life in self-hatred and torment of his human morals and Saiyan instincts constantly conflicting with no one to help him this entire time. Until now, he's been alone.

I had to take initiative. I knew what I wanted: to be Gohan's, to have Gohan as mine, but most of all, I wanted Gohan to be happy and to stop arguing with himself in an endless cycle. I had to give him a path to a decision.

I propped my elbows on either side of his head so we were eye-to-eye. I felt his shallow breaths on my lips, and I'm sure he could feel mine. He watched me from beneath those thick, black lashes, brows still knitted together in a frozen state of unrest. He was still at war with himself. If I wanted to wipe that expression off of his face, I had to have him make a solid decision.

The only person standing in Gohan's way was Gohan. Truly, he was a powerful warrior, and though the androids were an obstacle, Gohan's most powerful opponent would always be himself.

"If you want to be mine," I began softly, watching him with what I hoped was a firm expression, "then kiss me. I'll accept it; it's okay to kiss me. We will be together as a couple. We'll take our time. We won't have to tell anyone until we're ready. It will just be us." I took a shallow breath, "If you don't want to be mine, then don't kiss me. I'll understand. I don't want to force you into something you don't want."


	11. And the end comes too soon

We stared at each other for what felt like an eternity and a half. My heart was stuck in my throat. I couldn't breathe. My bones felt like they were vibrating. Did… did I have my answer? Maybe Gohan didn't actually love me romantically. Maybe I was just putting him in an awkward position by projecting my own insecurities on him. Maybe he meant he wanted to be with me… as we were. Maybe meant he loved me… platonically. Maybe he meant he didn't want to hurt me because he could see my feelings for him and didn't want to hurt me by having to reject me. My stomach was filling with ice and I began to pull away.

His hand returned to the back of my head, stopping me dead in my tracks. With a firm, swift motion, he lifted off the pillow and pressed his mouth to mine. His eyes were open, dark orbs staring into my soul.

It felt like by brain tripped and fell, falling into warm, fluffy clouds. My heart expanded and filled my body with warm, silky water, relaxing my muscles and soothing me more than any bath could.

His eyes slipped closed and he turned his head for a better angle. I wanted to grab is face and ravish his mouth with desperation, but I clung to what few shreds of self-control that still existed in me. If I moved too fast, I might scare him off. My eyes slipped closed, too, and I let him lead the kiss.

Soft… his lips were so soft. He pushed against me tenderly, as if I'd break. With anyone else, being treated with such care would have annoyed me, but with Gohan, it just ignited a blooming sensation in my chest. He pulled away slightly before kissing me again, causing these brand new feelings to swirl delightfully within my heart and soul.

I didn't want the kiss to end, but end it did. He pulled me away just enough for our foreheads to press together. I looked into his eyes, those deep, dark depths, and felt my cheeks heat up. I couldn't help it. I grinned a huge, shit eating grin. I think I even started to giggle, because he grinned, too.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tighter than I ever had before. His arms circled around my bare waist and pulled me in tight before he turned on his side, taking me with him. Now on the opposite side of the bed from where I started, my legs were draped over his hip. I held on to him for dear life, face warm, heart swollen, floating along on those sweet, cotton candy clouds…

"I'm Trunks's," he whispered softly. I was pretty sure my face would split because I was grinning so much.

"I'm Gohan's," I responded, nuzzling his neck. He enveloped me with his ki, eliciting a soft purr from my throat. He responded with his own deep, vibrating purr, which echoed in the warm waters still swirling in my chest and stomach.

We spent most of the night kissing, but I guess I fell asleep, because the next thing I knew, I was waking up in his bed alone. I was bundled up tightly in a cocoon of his blankets and pillows. I smiled, knowing this was Gohan's work. Nearby on the mattress, in neat, schooled writing, was a note that said, " _Went hunting. I'll be back tonight. Gohan_."

I stared at the note with a stupid smile on my face. In my cocoon, I started squirming, brimming with energy.

Gohan is mine! Gohan is mine, and I'm his! He wants to be with me!

I didn't want to get out of my cocoon, but after a glance at the clock, I realized I had to. It was just past 10 AM. I should have been up for hours, doing my chores out in the haven. Lectures would start at noon. I had the energy and confidence to take on anything – even Green. I felt like I could beat the ever-loving _shit_ out of Green.

Wait, Green was in the medical tent. Gohan already did that part for me. I smirked. My boyfriend beat the shit out of that waste.

 _My boyfriend_.

I squirmed again.

After showering in Gohan's shower and drying off with his towel, I padded into my room, dreading the scavenge for clean clothes. Upon entering, my eyes widened. My room was spotless, void of any dirty clothing. Even the sheets on my bed were stripped off. Opening my closet, I found all of my clothes, hanging up neat and orderly, along with a stack of clean sheets and blankets. I grinned.

Mom washed my clothes for me. I guess she really _was_ tired of seeing me sulk around our quarters in my underwear.

After getting dressed, I found some breakfast left for me in the refrigerator. Stuck to the door, written in Gohan's handwriting, was another note. " _Don't work in the medical tent today. I'll explain when I get home._ " Seeing there was ink bleeding through from the back of the note, I smirked and pulled it off the door to flip it over. " _Seriously, Trunks. I mean it! Gohan._ "

Knowing he'd be mad if he found out I didn't listen to him, I did as he said. Even though I wanted nothing more than to walk up to that stupid fucking bastard and sink my fist into his skull, I left Green alone.

Green's sister, Jasmine, was at the lectures today, and she was glaring daggers at me. Though she sat on the other side of the sophomore student body, I could still feel her eyes boring into me. She left as soon as the lectures were done.

As I worked on my chores, going well into the evening, the residents' sympathetic looks weren't lost on me. I wasn't surprised they knew about what happened. After all, Gohan wasn't exactly… subtle in his punishment. When the strongest man on the planet – the man who was the physical embodiment of peace and survival – marches through a crowded bunker and beats someone else into unconsciousness, it kind of makes its way around.

That didn't mean I didn't hate it. The sympathy, I mean. I didn't need their sympathy. I had everything I needed to get past Green. I had every _one_ I needed. I had Gohan.

As Gohan asked, I steered clear of the medical tent. I was curious, but my eagerness to please my new boyfriend outweighed it. I worked swiftly and precisely in a way that would make Gohan proud. When the lights began to dim over the haven, I returned to my family's quarters. Gohan hadn't flashed to me yet, so I knew he wasn't on his way home, yet.

What else could I do that Gohan would appreciate?

I remembered his boxers under my mattress.

With a little smirk on my face, I retrieved them and took them to his room, but instead of replacing them and masturbating like the desperate pervert I was, I gathered up all of his dirty clothes and took them to the laundry room.

Gohan didn't have nearly as many clothes as I did, so he would run out a lot faster, especially if he was hunting. By 8 PM, I felt Gohan's ki flash at me, so I practically skipped to the kitchen and started dinner. My heart was pounding as I cooked with a small, excited grin. I knew I probably looked stupid, but I couldn't help it. I recalled an upbeat song that I heard the other teenagers listening to earlier and bounced lightly on the balls of my feet to the beat, swaying my hips in time.

The aroma of the dinner I was making was starting to fill the kitchen. Gohan would love this!

"You won't do your _own_ laundry, but you'll do Gohan's?" I almost had a heart attack. Lost in the warm fuzz that were my thoughts, I didn't even realize my mom had been watching me. Fuck, was I dancing to that song?

Mom's arms were crossed across her chest. She had an annoyed look on her face.

" _And_ you're making dinner for him, again." She raised an eyebrow at me. "He's a grown man, you know. He can feed himself."

My face started heating up, but I turned back to the stove, so hopefully she didn't see it. Although, she is _my_ mother, so she probably did. I wanted to keep mine and Gohan's new romance a secret because I was sure Mom definitely would not approve. "He's busy! He doesn't have time to do stuff like laundry or cook. Besides, he's so hungry when he gets home, if I didn't cook it first, he'd probably just eat it raw."

"What a dedicated wife you are," Mom said sarcastically. I blushed harder. "If you keep _spoiling_ him like this, he'll start _expecting you to do his laundry_." Her voice was thick with undertone, as if she were trying to hint at something.

Oh.

"Thanks for doing my laundry, Mom," I responded. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her shake her head and roll her eyes.

"I hope you enjoyed not having to walk around naked. I know _I_ appreciate it, and I'm sure Gohan does, as well." The blush on my cheeks wasn't going away. I wondered if it spread down to my neck. I also wondered if Gohan actually _would_ appreciate seeing me naked.

Gohan was home not long after dinner was ready. Like usual, he was covered in dirt and dino blood, so I had him shower before he could eat. After he was clean and after we ate, he ruffled my hair and thanked me for doing his laundry. He must have noticed when he went to change and saw how all of his clothes were clean and folded.

I noticed Mom was watching us more closely than she usually did. Or maybe I was just being paranoid. Gohan treated me no differently than he normally did. I tried to act normal around him, too, but I wasn't sure if I was as convincing. I kept my distance, but what I really wanted to do was hop into his lap and lavish his face and neck in kisses. Mom would suspect something if I did that, though.

"You saw my note this morning, right?" Gohan said, hitching his head in the direction on the fridge. He and Mom started gently explaining why I wasn't allowed to go to the medical tent today. I listened quietly. Though I knew why, already, and earlier I was ready to destroy him, ice filled my stomach when they said Green's name.

Apparently Gohan went to see him before he came to our quarters, earlier this evening. The medical tent was releasing Green, since most of the damage Gohan inflicted had been stabilized. Gohan told Green that his job would be cutting dino meat under the supervision of Green's father and the other butchers that oversaw the meat. After cutting, Green would be escorted to his hut by Old World officers. Also, he wasn't allowed to attend sophomore lectures anymore, so I didn't have to worry about seeing him then. Jasmine was also instructed not to speak to me, so I didn't have to worry about her, either.

I smirked as I imagined how horrified Green must have been when he saw Gohan come into the tent. With all that blood and dirt on him, and I'm sure with how he must have glared Green down, Gohan must have looked like a slasher film murderer. I hoped Green shit his pants.

"You're smiling," Gohan said flatly. He was looking at me with concern.

I couldn't help it. I lunged forward and hugged him tightly around the waist, pressing my face into his shirt.

"I love you," was all I replied.

Later, Mom went back to her lab and Gohan and I went to bed. As soon as the door closed, I literally jumped on him and started kissing him. He seemed shocked, but relaxed into it soon enough. I could feel his heart pick up speed to match my own.

"Can I take off your shirt?" I asked, looking at him hopefully. I smirked when a little blush touched his cheeks.

"If-If you want." With a huge, stupid grin on my face, I pushed him onto the bed into a sitting position and slid my hands under the hem of his shirt. In my excitement, I pulled it up and off in a matter of seconds, as if I were a little kid unwrapping a present. He started laughing at my enthusiasm, but I'd never been allowed to do something so intimate. I kind of wanted him to put it back on so I could do it again, but I bit my tongue.

"…Wanna take mine off?" I offered, lifting my arms a little. I saw his dark eyes flit down to my chest and back up to my face in a split second, as if he were peeking at something he shouldn't have been. I grinned at him again.

"Is it okay?" he asked gently. I nodded. His hands lifted to the hem of my shirt and lingered there, just touching the fabric. My heart suddenly started to pound harder and I felt my face start to heat up. He pulled my shirt up slowly, letting his knuckles drag softly across my skin. His eyes slid between my face and my body as he revealed more and more of my naked torso.

"Lift your arms a little more," he instructed in a soft voice. I did as I was told and watched him disappear from my line of vision as the shirt went over my head.

He pulled my shirt tight over my scalp, trapping me in a tangle. I squirmed and felt a whine come up from my voice, but I turned into putty as soon as he laughed again and circled thick, bare arms around my waist to pull me in. Through the fabric of my shirt I felt his lips press to mine.

Still circled in his arms, I yanked my shirt off the rest of the way and threw it onto the floor. He was giving me that stupid lop-sided smirk that I loved so much.

"Jerk," I scolded, but wrapped my arms around his neck anyway, rewarding him for teasing me.

"Brat," he replied affectionately and kissed me again.

So far, our kisses had been closed-mouthed. I decided to try to go a little farther, so I parted my mouth and bit his bottom lip. He pulled away slightly, but returned and brushed his tongue across my lip. Excited, I met it with my own, reveling in the taste and texture of his silky muscle.

Kissing Gohan felt as natural as walking.


	12. Like dreaming of angels

Over the next couple of weeks, that was our routine. Act normal during the day and then make out before bed, after removing each other's shirts. Gohan wouldn't let me take off his pants for him, yet. He said it was too soon. That was fine. I'd wait for him.

But, he did let me touch his bare torso as much as I wanted, and I let him touch mine. We explored each other with kisses and licks and nipping. What I really wanted to do was sink my teeth into the hard muscle of his shoulder, but with how slow we were moving, I think that would have freaked him out. So, I used all of my self-control to stop myself from biting him.

This, of course, left very little self-control towards other things. Pretty much every night I would get a boner and have to excuse myself to take care of it. Gohan, the bastard, had fathoms more control than I had, so he took up chuckling at me every time I had to abandon him. He knew exactly what I was doing. He knew he caused it. He even felt it a few times when I would "accidentally" push it against him (for which he insisted it was way too soon for us to be doing things like that).

It became a challenge to me to see what would make him hard. Every night I tried something different, from stimulating his nipples to sucking on his neck to dipping my tongue in his navel. All resulted in some stiffness through his boxers and/or pants, but never enough to make him have to escape me like I often had to escape him.

It wasn't until last night that I discovered something interesting. I think it was a discovery to him, too, because he downright _mewled_.

He was lying on his stomach on the bed, topless, and I was next to him, massaging his back like he always did mine. Long, firm strokes up and down his spine and every now and then concentrating on his shoulders, shoulder blades, and sides. He had been purring the entire time.

His pants were riding a little lower on his hips than they usually did, so I noticed it immediately: a perfectly round scar, right on the small of his back. I knew Gohan used to have a tail; I'd seen pictures of him as a kid. It was a Saiyan thing. I never had a tail – I was born without one. Mom speculated that because we were half-breeds, it was probably a genetic coin toss for whether or not we'd have one.

I knew the Saiyan tail was sensitive, so I decided to try something. Leaning down, I started biting and kissing a trail down his spine. His purring grew louder the closer I got to that spot.

Preeetty sure he didn't expect me to run the flat of my tongue across his tail scar. Pretty sure he didn't expect it'd feel the way it did, to force that glorious sound out of his throat. I was damn sure I didn't expect him to literally fling me off his back and then disappear into the bathroom.

Sitting on the floor where I was thrown, somewhere between amused and offended, I listened to him pant and growl inside the bathroom. Since the door was broken, it didn't shut all the way, so I could hear him clearly.

"T-Trunks… what… what the hell…" He sounded breathless. I laughed at him just as he would laugh at me. I felt victorious. Cocky, even. I found Gohan's weak point!

"Did you like it, Gohan?" I teased. He didn't answer me, but I could still hear his breathing. "Are you jacking off?" That time I heard a low, dangerous growl that shook my ribcage.

Ohhh shit.

I liked that sound. I scooted over to the bed, leaned against the frame, and pulled my jeans down just far enough to pull myself out.

"Don't come out," I demanded, feeling my voice get low, too, "unless you want to see me jacking off, too." He was still silent. Still flying high from my new victory, I offered, "It's okay if you do, of course. I don't mind."

I was almost there when he stepped out of the bathroom, gi pants back in place, sweat on his torso, and a dark look in his eye. His hair was hanging low over his eyes. He was almost glowering at me, as if I were prey. I froze in mid-stroke, captured by his gaze.

Gohan looked like he was about to eat me alive, but that wasn't the most alien thing about him.

Behind him, a long, thick, brown tail swished back and forth, as if he were a cat watching a bird he'd never catch. I'd have to ask him about that later, but right now…

My heart started racing. I could smell a faint scent of sex on him. In the back of my mind, I wondered if that's what Gohan smelled the day he came back, after I'd spent four hours masturbating to him. God, had he known what I was doing all this time? That smell burned in my lungs and sent vibrations to my loins. Did it affect him then the same way it was affecting me?

"You don't mind?" His voice was soft and gentle, despite that predatory look in his eye. He didn't move from the door frame and he didn't take his eyes off me. Finding my control, I nervously shook my head.

I took a deep breath, practically drinking that scent in. I started moving my hand again, tantalizingly slow. I'd never actually put on a show before, so I was hyper aware of how I looked. My face felt hot, I was starting to sweat, and precum was starting to seep out of my tip.

Still bathing in his scent, I closed my eyes and rolled my head back so it landed on the mattress. I was still sitting on the floor, and he hadn't moved from the door frame. I could feel his eyes on me as I picked up speed. His scent sent vibrations from my balls to the head of my cock like an aphrodisiac.

I came in a wave of tremors, coating myself in my own cum. It spurted onto my bare chest and stomach and dripped down in warm globs, leaving a small trail until it finally just clung to my skin.

Opening my eyes again, I looked over to him. His cheeks had a soft tint to them and he was leaning against the door frame, tail swishing slowly behind him almost nervously. Gohan was nervous and shy, but most of all, hungry. For me. I smirked.

After tucking myself back into place, I hopped onto my feet and started walking toward him. He shifted his weight back a little, eyes widening.

"What are you doing?" he asked. His voice was thick.

"I… need to clean up," I replied, letting my head tilt as I gestured to my cum-soaked chest. Duh, Gohan. What did you _think_ I was doing? I tried to sound matter-of-fact, but I don't think it worked because I couldn't wipe that stupid smirk off my face, so it came out as a little arrogant. I also don't think Gohan liked my tone, because his eyes narrowed in a glare.

Slowly, he kneeled in front of me so his head was at my chest. He took me by the hips and drew me closer. I had every chance to jump away, especially since he wasn't holding me that tightly. I wanted to question him, but my voice was caught in my throat.

Gohan effectively wiped that stupid fucking smirk off my face as he dragged his tongue from my navel to my collarbone, licking the cum off my skin as he went. My mouth fell open. He made eye contact with me as he swallowed it and went back for seconds, lapping up the stray drops.

Once he was finished, he leaned up and took my slack mouth into a kiss. I could taste myself on his tongue and teeth. When he pulled away, he was grinning at me.

"All clean?" he asked. I blinked stupidly, but my brain managed to come up with a response.

"…Th-There's a little left on my dick, too…" His grin widened a little bit and he stroked my hair back before standing and kissing my forehead.

"Then you'd better go to the bathroom, after all." His tail flicked as if it were taunting me.

Once I was clean, I pulled my jeans back into place and buttoned them back up. After all that, there was no way Gohan was going to deny me taking off his pants and vice versa. But he had already taken off his pants, himself, and he was crawling into the bed with his tail waving in the air. I took a deep breath and walked over to him, meeting his eyes. He knew what I wanted.

I stopped next to the bed and he reached his hands out to trace along my hips. He'd lost that dark glare and regained his gentleness. Part of me was disappointed, but a larger part of me was relieved. Gohan had been a little scary, staring me down like that.

His fingers paused at the button on my jeans. His fingers dipped inside while his thumb traced the metal circle. His other hand was holding my hip. With a swift motion, he popped the button open and pulled down the zipper. He started sliding my jeans off slowly, taking in every second, just as he had with my shirt. Fingers brushed the front of my boxers before they moved to my other hip to pull my pants down more efficiently. They fell down around my ankles and I kicked them the rest of the way off. When I looked back up to Gohan's face, he was watching me curiously.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly. He was worried. Did I have a weird look on my face? I smiled sweetly at him, just in case.

"I've started sleeping in the nude, so, if you wouldn't mind…" I trailed off, motioning for him to take my boxers off, too. My smile widened into a grin when he rolled his eyes.

He slapped me, open-palmed, on my ass cheek. I gasped, feeling the sharp sensation spread all the way up my side. Gohan looked panicked a split second after he did it, as if he hadn't realized what he was doing until it was already done.

He placed a hand on my chest and slid his other one to my hip as if to steady me. His lips were parted in pre-apology, but he stopped when I started laughing. I couldn't help it. The look of panic on his face was priceless. I leaned in and hugged him around the neck, still giggling, despite the fact that he hadn't responded at all.

"Are you okay?" he asked, still worried. His arms wrapped around my back and he pulled me carefully into his lap.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I grinned up at him.

"That didn't hurt?"

"Nope. It actually felt pretty good." I think my grin turned seductive, because he started to blush a little. No, it didn't hurt. I knew what he was thinking, even if he didn't want to say it. Gohan was worried that I was still wounded by Green, and when he slapped me, he was afraid my gasp was from pain. But the wounds Green inflicted on me healed a few days after it happened.

"Really?" He sounded amazed, as if he couldn't believe him slapping my ass felt at all nice. Then a thought occurred to me: Was he amazed because he'd tried it before? On others, I mean? Gohan _did_ say once that he'd had sex with girls before. What if he slapped their asses like that and it hurt them?

We snuggled under the covers and he turned out the lamp, but I wasn't finished with him yet. He didn't protest as I crawled halfway on top of him with one leg slung across his crotch. In fact, he gripped the bend of my knee and held my leg there. His other hand was on the back of my head, stroking the base of my skull comfortingly. He kissed me back with vigor, fighting my tongue for dominance.

Something that was not Gohan's hand wrapped around my thigh. I jumped slightly in his arms, having completely forgotten about his tail. He chuckled at me and apologized.

"It's always had kind of a mind of its own," he explained as it waved it in front of my face. I could see it easily through the dark. He released my knee so I could slide back onto the mattress and lie on my back, my head on his shoulder.

"Why did it come back?" I asked and reached for it. It flicked out of reach at the last second. I tried to reach for it again to no use.

"The stimulation, I guess," Gohan said, turning his cheek to press against my head. If I could see his face he'd probably be giving me a stern look. Neither of us was worried about him transforming, since the moon was destroyed a long time ago. But… that meant it was just a weakness.

Giving up on catching it for now, I curled into his side and heaved a dramatic, disappointed sigh. He chuckled and his tail wrapped gently around my waist, pulling me in closer. I smiled, enjoying our silent cuddling.

"Gohan…" I sighed.

"Hm?" The thumb that was stroking the base of my skull had slowed a little, probably as Gohan had been falling asleep.

"How many girls have you had sex with?"

He was quiet for a little while.

"Three."

"When did you start?"

"Sixteen years old."

"When was the most recent time?"

He was quiet again.

"…Five-ish months ago."

"Did you love her?" I worried if I was being too pushy, but his hand was still stroking the back of my head and his heartbeat was steady. Mine, however, was beating fast and hard. I felt fear swell up from my feet as I asked, but I had to know.

"No." It was firm and sure. I felt my heart slow down a little. I hesitated with my next question.

"…Do you love me?" I think my voice came out as a soft squeak – so soft I was afraid I'd have to ask again. But Gohan heard me. He shifted me up so he could see my eyes through the dark and he pressed our foreheads together.

"You, I love most in the world."


	13. And leaving without them

I woke up to Gohan's tail stroking the length of my side from my armpit to my knee, nearly tickling me. We were in my favorite position: my back to his chest and his arms wrapped around me. He must have felt me stirring, because he kissed the back of my head and hugged me a little closer.

"Morning," he greeted softly. His voice was always the sweetest when he first woke.

"Morning," I replied, waiting for that furry thing to come back up to my arm.

When it did, my hand darted out and caught it, though not firmly enough to make Gohan lose his motor control. Still, Gohan tensed behind me and his tail flicked angrily in my hands. He said nothing, though. Was I holding it too tightly for him to talk? I turned in his arms and looked up at his face.

He was watching me with half-lidded eyes. I smiled and held his flicking tail up between us.

"Caught it."

"Don't squeeze too hard…" he warned nervously. I just smiled at him again. If his tail scar had been that sensitive, how would he react if I played with the tail itself? Something told me Gohan didn't know, either, but for now he was allowing me.

I held it to my chest and ran my fingers along the tip. The fur was soft like the hair on his head. As I petted it, a soft purr came from Gohan's throat. I smiled again and moved a little farther down, stroking it hand-over-hand and pressing it to the length of my body.

Gohan's eyes slipped closed around the time I reached about three-quarters down his tail. His arms were relaxed around me, almost like putty.

Gently, I followed the curve around to his back. As soon as I touched the very base of it, Gohan took a sharp breath and his eyes flew open, though he didn't say anything. He just watched me, that lusty look from last night leveled on me. The tip of his tail, now released from my grasp, wrapped around my upper thigh.

I watched his face twitch as I massaged the base, feeling little tremors run through his body.

"Trunks…" It was a breathy word. "I'm… If you keep doing that, I…" Heat went straight to my groin with every word he said. His cheeks were warm, his eyes were half-lidded, and his lips were parted slightly. I leaned in and took his mouth, but he pulled away. "I might lose control… please…" He looked at me pleadingly. "Please let me go. I don't want to hurt you."

My eyes widened and I let go immediately. He panted like he was catching his breath, then he moved to get up by crawling over me.

I caught his sides again, just as he was directly over me. He didn't look surprised that I'd stopped him. He knew that I knew what he was going to do. After all, I was able to feel it growing and pushing against my thigh the entire time.

"Do it here. I want to watch…" I did my best not to sound demanding. His eyes softened at me, but he was hesitating. "I really want to watch, but if you're not comfortable with it, that's okay."

Gohan leaned down and kissed me firmly before settling back down next to me. His tail swished nervously on the sheets before wrapping around my ankle.

I watched as he pulled the covers down far enough for me to see it. His boxers were pulled down around the curve of his ass, revealing that long, thick erection I'd only ever seen from a distance. He took it into his hand and, without a word, started pumping himself.

I curled up to his side and watched hungrily. His tail slid up to my bare thigh and massaged my skin, not going any further than the end of my boxers.

Shamelessly, I pulled my boxers down as well, shoving them down to the bend of my knees. He took in a sharp breath and watched me as I touched myself beside him.

I know I asked if I could watch him, but I couldn't help turning my face into the crook of his neck and taking in a deep breath, filling my lungs with his sex smell. I shivered when his tail slid between my legs, brushing against my balls and ass over and over. I spread my legs slightly so it had better access.

"I'm-I'm sorry," he mumbled. I knew he was talking about his tail, which continued touching me with surprising dexterity.

"Mind of its own. I know, it's okay… I like it…" I made sure to whisper the last part right against his neck and enjoyed the tremor it sent through him.

"Do you want to have sex with me, Gohan?" I asked softly, never taking my face away from his shoulder. I could practically _smell_ the blood pumping beneath his skin and it was driving me mad.

"Yes…" It was breathy, "eventually." He added that last part quickly, making it clear that there would be no fucking this morning. I grazed my teeth along his shoulder, tasting his skin.

"I want it, too…" I rolled onto my knees, abandoning my dick, and kneeled beside him so my face right next to his ear and my ass was curving into the air. "You're allowed to touch me, if you like…" I offered. I grinned when his rough palm slid up my thigh without hesitation and cupped my ass, kneading me. I growled in his ear when his tail brushed my erection.

With his large hand groping my ass cheek and his tail stroking my dick, I felt my orgasm rushing up fast, but I felt him tense first.

I brought my head up quickly, wanting to see his face when he came. It was beautiful. His eyes were shut, brows knitted, his mouth open in a silent cry… I stroked his hair lovingly and kissed his cheek and jaw over and over, then glanced down to his lap where his cock was making shot after shot of warm cum.

Acting quickly, I moved down and licked the tip just as it released a little bit more. His cum landed on my tongue and teeth and he jerked at the surprise sensation, making some kind of wonderfully sexy sound. Mmm… Gohan tasted almost sweet with a salty aftertaste. His flavor filled my senses, clouding my mind in a weird fog. I lapped up every last drop off of his stomach and chest, completely ignoring my own erection in the process.

When I was done, I swallowed and moved back up to Gohan's face and kissed him deeply, letting him taste himself as he made me taste myself last night. He growled against my mouth.

"You said you wanted to _watch_ ," he scolded me. I knew he wasn't actually angry.

"I got a little carried away," I admitted with a little smile. He smirked back and grabbed my hips, pulling me into straddling his waist. My boxers fell off in the process.

His tail wrapped around my waist, holding me in place. I grinned at Gohan, letting him know I was completely on board with whatever he was planning to do.

Gohan touched my chest and hips, letting his eyes linger everywhere until he reached my throbbing dick. I wasn't _small_ , I guess, but compared to Gohan's hand I felt small. I gasped as he closed his rough hand around me and started pumping. He was watching my face with intent.

His chest and face was soon covered in my cum, but he didn't seem to mind. In fact, he smirked at me, somehow still looking dominant despite the glob of cum dripping from his cheek to his jaw. It was like he was saying, _I did this to you. You feel this way because of me_.

Damn right I did.

Gohan had long since filled the freezers and pantries for the haven and for us. Before he would leave on another scouting trip in a few months, he'd make another hunting round. In the meantime, he would recharge the generators, help me with my chores, and generally spend some time with the people he loved most before going on another dangerous mission. He didn't want me to know it, but I knew he was monitoring Green, too.

I hadn't seen Green since the night Gohan beat the ever-loving shit out of him, and I preferred to keep it that way. I would have nightmares about him every now and then, but Gohan was always there in the morning. I did my best to ignore the nightmares. Green would _not_ get to me.

His sister, who hadn't said a word to me as per my mother's threat, would glare at me during class and whisper to her friends about me. That was fine, though, because I got to see a look of loss on her stupid face every time Gohan came around after class to take me for secret training.

When we came out of Gohan's room the morning Gohan's tail grew back, Mom was waiting for us in the kitchen with breakfast. She dropped a plate of food when she saw it, but he quickly reassured her there was no immediate danger to having it. I guessed her panic was due to her adventures with Goku back in the day. He finally agreed that he'd remove it before he went scouting again, because if he ever encountered the androids with it, they'd know to capture it.

Until then, though, Mom hesitantly agreed to let him keep it. He kept it wrapped around his waist while we were in public and no one suspected a thing.

Every day he would whisk me away to the abandoned side of Capsule Corporation to train me for an hour or two. Apparently on this side was an atrium-type thing where my grandparents kept all their pets. It was huge – almost as big as the haven. But the best part was that it had a ton of windows and a glass ceiling, so I could see the outside. I hadn't been outside in months, but it looked the same as always. Grey skies with cracked Old World streets and buildings that were falling down.

Not that I _needed_ to go outside. The lights Mom built for the haven emitted UV rays, so they did almost as good of a job as the sun.

I wonder what real sunlight feels like.

Like our relationship, we kept my training a secret from Mom and everyone else.

Gohan seemed impressed with how quickly I learned. Every time we fought, I felt a thrill I'd never been able to reach otherwise. He taught me form, speed, and technique that he knew from his years of training with Piccolo and Goku. He even taught me some swordplay he learned from his grandfather, the Ox King, which I enjoyed almost as much as fighting with my fists.

As far as ki went, he taught me multiple attacks his mentors taught him, like the Masenko and Kamehameha, plus a type of ki shield he came up with himself. Not that we could try all of these attacks full-force in the atrium, but knowing the motions and trying them on a small scale was good practice.

I even came up with a neat-looking attack, which he affectionately named my "burning attack," because I accidentally set myself on fire with it the first time I tried to show it off. I'd worked so hard routing my energy in order to turn the ki hot and push it off like a bomb, only for it to blow up in my face instead of launching like it was supposed to.

It didn't hurt, really, since there wasn't enough force behind it, but my clothes took quite a bit of damage. And Gohan laughed at me pretty hard, so I guess my ego got singed, too, but I couldn't help but laugh with him.

That was fun, trying to sneak back into our quarters with most of my clothes burned off. From that point on we started hiding an extra set of clothes for each of us in the atrium, along with our swords and a few medical supplies.

Gohan and I hadn't progressed romantically since his tail grew back, but we did pretty much everything except oral and penetration. There's nothing I love more than having Gohan's hand in my lap. Except, maybe, his mouth, but like I said, we hadn't gotten that far yet for me to know for sure. I was allowed, however, to clean him off with my tongue when he came on his stomach and chest, and he cleaned me. I really liked giving him handjobs and then having him cum in my mouth and on my face, but that kind of thing we could only do in the mornings when we were going to shower, anyway.

When I asked, he told me I tasted like sour candy. This is laughable to me, since Gohan tastes so sweet and salty, like salt water taffy. He's sweet and I'm sour.

That's kinda adorable, until you remember I'm talking about our cum.

I guess it could be applied to our personalities, too.

Since Gohan was older, he didn't have nearly the libido I had. So, it was normal for him to satisfy my need without needing to satisfy himself. He would get off maybe once a day, usually every other day or longer, where I would want it at _least_ once a day (or twice or even three times, if I was feeling energetic). I felt guilty at first, feeling like nothing more than just a horny teenager, but he insisted he enjoyed pleasing me.

"I'll never get tired of seeing that look on your face when you cum," he said. "And I love hearing you moan my name." I wasn't about to argue.

We went like that for a few weeks. Then something fucking amazing happened. Well, it had been gradually happening but no one told me, so I guess I finally _noticed_ something fucking amazing.

I'd been getting dressed for the day when I went to pull on my jeans. I got annoyed because they were too short to tuck into my boots, like I was wearing fucking capris or something. Not to mention my boots were getting tighter over the last few weeks, so much that they were uncomfortable. Also, I noticed as I looked in the mirror, my shirt was a little tight around the shoulders, and the sleeves and torso didn't reach like they usually did.

It didn't strike me immediately. No, I'm too thick-skulled for that. I was sure my clothes shrank or something. I had no explanation for my boots. I stripped down to my underwear and sulked through our quarters until I reached the kitchen where Gohan and Mom were chatting. They both stared at me as I walked in and tossed my clothes onto the table.

"My clothes are too _short_!" I declared angrily. I crossed my arms across my chest and glared at their blank stares.

Then Gohan started to grin at me.

And Mom started laughing.

Gohan laughed with her.

I felt my cheeks heat up.

It wasn't until Mom stood from the table and I realized I was actually eye-level with her that I understood. I must have gotten a hilarious look on my face, because Mom wouldn't stop giggling.

"I was wondering when you'd notice," she said with a smug look on her face. "You've been filling out a lot in the last month!" She pinched my cheeks like I was a fucking child. "My baby's growing into a young man!" She was cooing at me. I looked over at Gohan, who was watching me from the table with that stupid smirk on his face. His tail was flicking behind him in a frisky motion I was too familiar with.

Blushing, I ran back to the hall bathroom and looked myself over in the mirror.

She was right.

The counter was lower than it usually was. I could reach the top of the mirror without standing on my toes. Looking in the mirror, I touched my own face and shoulders. They were angular; more defined. I didn't have an ounce of fat on me – in fact, my muscles were clearly standing out.

I gaped at myself in the mirror.

Holy shit.

I was finally starting to look my age.


	14. And with words unspoken

Gohan was kind enough to go to the haven's closet and trade in some of my old clothes for some larger ones. He traded in my boots, too, and managed to find the same pair in a larger size. Later I traded in the rest of my clothes, but only took a few in the trade to wear. Since it was the dead of summer and hot as hell, I opted for more tank tops and light jeans as opposed to my old long-sleeved shirts and sweatpants. I also picked up a light blue windbreaker in anticipation of cooler nights.

I kept my shirt that I'd dirtied the day Gohan returned. There was no way I could give that away and potentially see a little kid running around with it on, not knowing what I did to it. Though it was clean now, I still kept it hidden beneath my mattress, along with another one of Gohan's boxers (not that I needed them anymore; I just kept them). I don't think he noticed.

The clothes Green raped me in disappeared a long time ago. I still don't know what happened to them.

I started catching girls staring at me more often. They'd look away and giggle to their friends, then peek at me again and start blushing.

There was a time that I'd jump at the chance to have a girl act that way around me. I always thought if I were just a little bit taller, a little bit more muscular, girls would notice me and I'd finally get a girlfriend. I wasn't interested in them anymore, though. Not with Gohan striding through the haven community like a big, sexy cat.

Girls giggled about Gohan, too, but he was a lot more oblivious to it. Where I attracted pretty much just teenage girls and little kids with crushes, Gohan attracted females of nearly every age. I once saw a few much, much older women obviously hitting on him, though playfully. He didn't realize they were hitting on him until one of the friskier grandmas pinched his ass, making him yelp and blush and stammer.

I laughed along with the grandmas at Gohan's expense. They all agreed he was "such a cutie pie." I had to agree, too, though silently.

No, Gohan didn't really notice girls, so I wasn't worried about competition, but that didn't mean I didn't get jealous sometimes. These girls can flash their eyes at him and smile and wave sweetly and I just have to watch. I wanted more than anything to walk up to him, pull him down by his collar, and make out with him right there in front of everyone. Then, as they watch with their mouths hanging open, I would drag Gohan off to my bedroom to have loud, heart-pounding sex.

God dammit I wanted to claim him.

Lately, at night, I'd get a little rougher and a little more forceful with him. I found I'd been getting stronger quickly by our secret training, but I still liked it when he was dominant. That didn't mean I didn't like the battle. I think he liked it, too, up to a point. He still wouldn't go further than touching, though.

I was starting to get frustrated. I wanted more. But, for Gohan, I kept my cool and practiced self-control skills that I knew I desperately needed. In the last few days, instead of jumping Gohan in the shower right after early morning activities (which followed late night activities), I opted to run the track around the haven. Some others did it this early in the morning, as well, so I wasn't alone in my run.

And that's where I was when _she_ came in.

It was pretty early in the morning. The lights overhead were still in their twilight mode. Well, let's just put it this way: It was so early I still tasted Gohan's cum in my mouth.

The track followed the perimeter of the haven, so it was about four miles all the way around. It passed right by the main entrance to the haven, next to the check-in and security checks.

All I heard her say was, "I'm looking for Gohan." I hated her immediately. I intended to keep running, but one of the Old World officers called out to me and asked if I knew where Gohan was.

"Nope," I lied and moved to leave, but the officer stopped me again.

"She says she's from Orange Star. Have you heard him say anything about a bunker down there?"

I sighed and turned back to them. She was a pretty girl, really. Long black hair tied back into a braid, big blue eyes, little waist, big boobs, full hips… I hated her so much. As I walked up to her, I noticed we were about the same height.

"What do you want?" I asked flatly.

"I'm here to see Gohan," she repeated. She had this determined expression on her pretty face. Her voice was firm and so sure she'd get what she wanted. God I hated her _so fucking much_.

"He's busy," I snapped. Busy getting the taste of my cum out of his mouth and cooking me breakfast, bitch, get out of here. "Tell me what you want and I'll tell him." She crossed her arms over her ample chest and glared at me.

"I'm not telling some random kid my business. It's confidential between Gohan and me!" I felt my eyes narrow. "Now, tell me where he is then run along and go play. I know he's here. He said he'd be here in July." Stupid bitch. He's been here since June.

Before I had a chance to growl insults at her, the officer placed a hand on her shoulder. "Uh, Ma'am, he's actually Gohan's best friend. His mother operates this haven, and he helps quite a bit. If you can't find Gohan, you can tell him. It's pretty much like telling Gohan."

She looked at me again, "You're _that_ Trunks?" I puffed my chest out a little and kept my glare leveled. She was quiet, but she was still glaring at me, too. I really hoped she only knew me because Gohan told her. That'd show her.

"Besides, Ma'am," the officer continued, "I can't let you into the haven officially until you've checked in. The process takes only about an hour, so…"

"Fine," she relented. "Tell Gohan that I'm here and I'm waiting for him at check-in. My name is Videl." She smirked at me. "He knows to not keep me waiting." I hated that smirk. Stupid fucking skinny little big-boobed bitch you come in here and talk like you know Gohan so fucking well so give me a chance to wipe that dumb smile off your fucking faceihateyousogoddamnmuchyoustupidlittle – …

"Right. Beedle from Orange Bar City. Got it." I turned away with a shrug, making it seem obvious she didn't matter to me or to Gohan.

"Ugh – _Videl_ from _Orange Star_ ," she snapped as I continued my run. "Stupid kid." I barely heard it as I got further, making it obvious that I wasn't in any hurry to find Gohan for her. "And hurry up! I'm going to come looking for him if he's not here soon!" she shouted. I never turned. I hoped she was seething.

The entrance to our quarters wasn't far from the entrance, but luckily with all the shelters and alcoves, Bittle and the officers by the entrance couldn't see me disappear inside. Good thing, too. I didn't need Viddil to let herself into our quarters and go hunting for my Gohan like a desperate cougar.

Our quarters were filled with the smell of breakfast. Extending my senses, I could tell Mom was in the haven by the generators and Gohan was in the kitchen. He was at the stove, just finishing up. He had a wide, cute grin on his face when he saw me come in. Any anger I had at Vidum dissipated immediately, but I think he still noticed, because his smile dropped into a concerned frown.

"What's wro – mmm." I cut him off by sealing my mouth over his. I pushed him against the counter and turned off the stove without looking at it. He kissed me back with enthusiasm, despite the fact that we just did this not even two hours ago.

I didn't give him a chance to protest. I fondled the base of his tail and stroked him through his gi pants, feeling him stiffen under my touch. He groaned softly against my mouth and tangled his fingers in my hair. I kissed and bit at his neck and shoulder, earning more of those beautiful sounds. I released his tail and pulled the collar of his shirt to the side so I could leave a dark hickey on his skin. No one else would see it, but he would know and I would know.

I untied his red sash and dropped to my knees. "Tr-Trunks… What…" His eyes were half-lidded and his voice sounded breathy. Before he knew what was going on, I swallowed his cock inch by inch. He shouted and doubled over with his fists still in my hair.

We hadn't gone this far before, but Gohan didn't pull me away, even though he had every chance to. In fact, he pushed a little more into me, past what I could fit comfortably, making me gag.

Right there in the middle of our kitchen I gave Gohan a blowjob for the first time. He tasted and felt better than I dreamed he could. He came quickly and shot every drop down my throat. His face was hot and he was watching me with those beautiful eyes.

Once I'd milked him for all he had, I smiled and stood, wiping my mouth on the back of my hand. I even pulled his pants back into place and re-tied his sash for him as he leaned against the counter and caught his breath. After straightening his shirt and sweeping his long bangs out of his eyes, I smiled up at him.

He was staring at me as if he couldn't believe what I'd just done. I had the decency to blush at that.

"Did you like it…?" I asked, feeling my confidence from earlier start to escape me. Uh-oh. Had I made a mistake? He did say he didn't want to go much farther than touching…

He grabbed my head and kissed me hard, shoving his tongue down my throat. After a few minutes of making out in the kitchen, he pulled away. We were both breathless.

"Are… Are you up for doing that again tonight?" he asked, hope in his voice. I grinned at him.

"I'll do that again after breakfast, if you want."

He chuckled and kissed me again.

We were halfway through breakfast when Mom came in with bags under her eyes again. Another sleepless night in the lab, I guessed. She and Gohan chatted for a little while after we ate, while I cleaned up the dishes. Bidel came back to my mind with her threat of going looking for Gohan if he didn't appear at her feet. I looked up at the clock. It had only been about 45 minutes since then.

"You _are_ going to bathe soon, right, Trunks?" Mom had that _you better listen to me young man_ tone in her voice. I rolled my eyes, but she couldn't see it.

"No, I was thinking I'd just smell the rest of the day, Mom," I answered sarcastically. She scoffed and Gohan chuckled.

"Really? So you can scare away that cute girl you were talking to this morning?" I froze, half-clean dish in my hand. Mom giggled, "Don't think I didn't see her. I was checking the generators over by the entrance and I saw you flirting with her. So, what was her name?" While the generators _were_ near check-in, they were too far away for a normal human to have heard what I was talking about with Beanie. I couldn't help but notice how silent Gohan was. "You _did_ get her name, right?"

I put the dish down and turned to see Mom and Gohan. Gohan was staring at me with a blank look on his face, but as soon as we met eyes, his drifted slowly down to my feet. My heart broke.

"I wasn't flirting, Mom." I wasn't flirting, Gohan. "She was annoying me." Please believe me, Gohan.

"Oh, please. You were courting her just like how your father courted me," she said it with a wink. My stomach churned as Gohan turned his face away from me. Shut up, Mom. "You two make a cute couple, you know. Are you going to help her build her family's shelter?" Gohan still wasn't looking at me. His tail hung limply behind him. He was taking deep breaths as if to calm himself, but his ki wasn't spiking in anger or anything. Mom didn't notice him.

"I _wasn't_ flirting, Mom, and I'm not helping her with anything." I don't want anything to do with her, Gohan. "She's not even here to stay." Gohan's face turned so I could see it, but he still wasn't looking at me. He was staring at the tabletop with a look of betrayal and disbelief in his eyes.

"Aw, sweetie, don't say that. Once she sees how much better it is in the haven than outside, I'm sure she'll want to stay. So what was her na – …"

"She was looking for Gohan," I snapped quickly, cutting her off. Gohan's eyebrows knitted together and he turned his head to me, but he didn't meet my eyes. "She was some girl from Orange Star who only wanted to talk to him. I was running on the track nearby when the check-in officers stopped me to talk to her, but she refused to tell me anything." I trained my eyes on Gohan, watching his reaction. His eyes had widened slightly. Was his face paler? Interesting.

My eyes narrowed a little. "She said her name was Videl." I don't think he was breathing by that point and he damn sure didn't meet my eyes.

"Orange Star? Gohan, didn't you say the leaders of the haven over there wanted to set up a deal with us to trade technology and stuff like that?" Mom turned her eyes on him finally. He nodded silently. "So, is Videl one of their leaders?" He nodded again. His strange behavior sent up warning flags. "So if she's here, then she wants to talk business. Unless…" Mom was smirking at Gohan now, "she has _other_ reasons for traveling 200 miles across a post-apocalyptic country to see you."


	15. A silent devotion

Mom and I walked with Gohan to the entrance where Videl would be waiting. To my pleasure, she looked downright pissed.

Until she saw Gohan, anyway.

Her face lit up and she smiled at him, but she kept her distance.

Good.

Right after I told Mom and Gohan that Videl was waiting for him at check-in, I took a shower and we left to see her. I wanted to ask Gohan what the fuck that expression of his was all about, but Mom was too near. I'd ask him later. Until then, I had to make sure this bitch kept her hands off my Gohan.

We went to one of the nearby common areas in the haven after giving her a small-scale tour. She brought some friends with her, so she hadn't made the 200 mile trip here alone. We sat at one of the tables together. While her friends talked to me and Mom about trading services and technology, I saw Videl lean over to Gohan out of the corner of my eye. I tried to listen subtly.

"You'll have to give me the grand tour later," she whispered. I heard her, but the others didn't seem to. I guess they weren't as on their toes about this as I was. "Alone." I wasn't looking at them when she said it, but my anger flared. I'm pretty sure Gohan noticed, because he shifted in his seat and bumped me 'accidentally.'

"The whole place is pretty much like this," Gohan tried, gesturing to the area. It was true, but Videl still insisted that they spend some time alone. She looked like she was getting annoyed until he finally agreed to show her the medical tent later.

Mom pulled me away from Gohan and Videl's whispering. "What do you think, Trunks?"

"Wha…?" My head shot up. I guess my composure had been slipping.

"You look kind of mad. Do you not think it's a good idea?"

"Uh…" Shit, what were they talking about? Mom glared at me.

"Don't tell me you haven't been listening…" My head swirled for a good excuse. Mom was getting impatient. "If you're not going to listen, then just go and do your cho – …"

"He's just worried about me," Gohan interrupted her. He was rescuing me. He knew I was eavesdropping on him and Videl. "You know it's dangerous out there. If I have to go all the way out to Orange Star on my scouting trips, I'd have to spend a few months in the haven there to scout the area effectively. I'd be around here less often. Longer exposure leaves me open to more danger, so he's worried." Was _that_ what Mom and Videl's friends were discussing?! NO. GOD DAMMIT NO.

Mom sighed and leaned back in her seat. "It's true you'd be gone longer, but you'd have a wider range of access if you were able to start scouting for Orange Star, too. You'd save so many more people on that side of the country if you could just direct them to Orange Star instead of all the way here."

NO. ARGH. GOD DAMMIT NO. My face was heating up.

"I think he'd be alright. I've seen Gohan out there, he's tough," Videl grinned at my Gohan. "We'll offer him free food and a place to sleep as long as he's scouting for us." YOU'RE TRYING TO TAKE GOHAN, YOU BITCH. I looked up at my mother. She was actually _considering_ this. "Like you said, if he used Orange Star as a second base, he could just send people on our side of the country our way." She smiled at my mom now. I felt nauseated. "Our haven is about half this size, but with the Capsule Corp. Haven's help, we can expand and make the quality of life improve."

I was trembling. I was so _fucking angry_. This stupid girl was so transparent it was sad.

Videl tilted her head, looking at my mom. "I think if he spent six months in Orange Star, he could improve it dramatically. We'd thrive, just like Capsule Corp."

"SIX MONTHS?" My hands came down on the table, startling everyone around it. Well, except Gohan. I'm sure he could feel my ki spiking throughout the entire conversation.

"Trunks!" Mom warned.

"He _already_ spends three in our haven and three on the road, but you want him to be away from us for _six months_? All at once?!"

Videl was glaring at me. I guess she didn't appreciate my tone.

"What's the problem? If he spends three in and three out at a time, then he only spends six months here total per year. It's the same amount of time."

"No, it's not. The difference is that he comes _home_ every three months. What _you're_ saying means he'd come home only every _six_ months."

"And then he'd spend six months here at a time. I still don't see what the problem is."

"The _problem_ is that he's _already_ risking his life enough, and _you want him to risk it more_!" My voice was getting louder.

"Trunks," Gohan said my name, but I ignored him. I was standing up now and leaning on the table, glaring at this stupid little bitch.

"He wouldn't be risking his life any more than he has been! It's not like he'd be camping outside for six months! _In case you missed it_ , Gohan would be using Orange Star as a base, just like he does this one! There's no difference as far as Gohan's safety goes! The _real_ difference is that we'd be able to protect more people!"

" _If you want to save people so badly, scout the area, yourself_!" I shouted.

" _Trunks_ ," Gohan's voice was a lot firmer. I still ignored him.

" _Go find your own scouter and stop trying to take Gohan from us_!"

"You mean from _you_?" Videl was standing, too.

"Shut up you stupid fucking _bitch_!" The table under my hands fell apart in a heap of splinters, unable to take the energy flowing around me any longer. Mom and Videl's friends leaned back in their seats and shielded their eyes from flying parts. Videl, with her arms up, was staring at me, shocked and defensive.

Apparently as we were arguing, I was unknowingly powering up. Residents who had been near the area were backing away, steering clear of our table – or what was left of it. They were all staring at me.

As soon as the table fell apart, Gohan grabbed me by the arm and pulled me away to lead me to our quarters. I followed him, anger taking the form of tears that welled up in my eyes. His hand was tight around my forearm, but it didn't hurt.

When the door shut, I yanked my arm out of Gohan's hand.

"Who the fuck is she?!" I pointed at the door, tears falling over my cheeks as I glared at Gohan. "Why does she want you so badly?!"

"Because she knows that having me scout for her would improve her base," Gohan's voice was a little louder than it usually was when he spoke to me.

"No, it's more than that. She's _fighting_ for you, Gohan."

"Besides the androids, I'm the strongest person on this planet!"

"It doesn't take a super Saiyan to scout for survivors! She's in love with you!"

I'd been stalking around the living room, but I rounded on him with that last sentence. Gohan, who had tried to stay in step with my pacing, stopped and stood back with a conflicted look on his face. I leveled my glare on him.

"That's not love, Trunks," he said softly.

"Then what is it?!" I already knew. Gohan's face read like a book.

He ran a hand through his wild hair and turned away from me. Angry tears fell over my cheeks again.

"You fucked her, didn't you?!" My voice sounded sharp even to my ears. Gohan didn't answer me. "Didn't you?!"

" _Yes_ , alright? Yeah, I fucked her, but it was just that! It was just sex! There wasn't any love whatsoever!" He was loud. I was loud, too.

"It's never _just sex_ , Gohan! She loves you and she's fighting to have you! She could have just waited until you showed up again on your next scouting mission, but instead she planned to be here when you said you'd be back! You told her you'd be here in July – she said that! Then she, a human, traveled 200 miles through dangerous wastelands and ruined cities with monsters and killer androids lurking around to _find you_! And she intends to take you back with her! That's love, Gohan!"

Gohan spun around to me. I don't think he meant to say it. "How do you know what love is?!"

" _Because I would do the same fucking thing_!" I answered so fast that he looked stunned. I continued, shaking, "I'd tear this fucking world apart for you, Gohan! Every monster in the universe could be breathing down my neck but I'd fucking fight every god damn one of them if it meant you'd be there when I won!"

I sank to my knees, crying pathetically at his feet as he stared at me in stunned silence. "I'd do it right now if I had to, and you haven't even fucked me yet. But you've fucked _her_ , and _she's in love with you_ , _too_ , and she's _already fighting for you_. She's fighting _me_ for you. She-She sees m-me as one of the-the monsters in her w-way." My voice was breaking down into sniffling and hiccups. I may have grown in size, but God dammit I still felt like a stupid little kid.

Gohan grabbed me by the shoulders and yanked me to my feet. He pulled my hands away from my face, but I couldn't look at him.

"Trunks, look at me." I shook my head. "God dammit Trunks _look_ at me." He shook me once, hard. Finally, I did as I was told, still sniveling like a little bitch with tears soaking my face and my tank top. "I don't want to fuck you."

I felt my whole body grow numb and cold. My eyes widened and my arms fell down to my sides. He was glaring hard at me, dead serious. "I fucked Videl. I fucked her four times and there was about as much love in it as there is in taking a shower. It doesn't matter to me how she feels about me, because I don't feel anything for her. I was satisfying a need. _That's_ what fucking is."

He stood up a little taller and cupped my cheeks. He wiped away my tears with the pads of his thumbs. His face was still hard as he stared at me. " _You_ , on the other hand, I want to make love to." His voice grew softer. Tears formed in my eyes, blurring his face in my vision. "Most days, you're the only reason I get out of bed. You're the only reason I defend this world, because I want you to see what it's like to not have to live in fear; What it's like to live in a house instead of underground. If you weren't here, I would have died a long, long time ago.

"Every time I'm on the brink of starvation out there, I think of you and how I have to try harder to find food. Every time I'm lonely or angry or depressed, I think of how happy you always are to see me and how upset you'd be if you saw me that way. Every time those fucking androids and I cross paths and they beat me within an inch of my life, I find a way to escape and to live because I _have to see you again_." His eyes were filling with tears, too.

"Right before I made it home last month, the androids found me in Pepper City. That's a hundred miles east of here. They ganged up on me and broke my left leg, fractured my jaw and my sternum, tore my right bicep, and they gave me a concussion, then left me to bleed to death. I was too weak to fly, so I walked from Pepper City to here because I had to make it here to see you on your birthday…"

His hands, still holding my face, were trembling slightly. Tears fell from his eyes. My mouth was open, gaping at him. I'm sure I looked like an idiot, but he continued still, "I kept thinking, _I can't die without seeing him. I have to see him again_. I collapsed at check-in, and the next thing I knew your mom was giving me a senzu bean. She said I needed to go to the medical tent to make sure there was no lasting damage because I'd been out there so long, but I _had to see you_. And it was worth it…"

He smiled a small, sad smile and tilted his head. I watched his long bangs brush his cheek. He looked so beautiful. "And all of that… it was all worth it, because I saw you and I heard you and I held you… I'm in _love_ with you, Trunks, and no one else. I don't care if Videl is in love with me. I don't care if anyone else is. The only person I care about loving me is _you_."

Gently, he pulled me over to the couch and sat me in his lap, just like the first day he came back. After he'd been through all of that pain and misery just to return to me. Before I yelled at him and ran away from him. Before I slammed my bedroom door in his face. I started crying again and hugged him tightly, burying my hot, wet face in the crook of his neck.

With his arms wrapped around my back, he enveloped me with his ki. His tail unraveled from under his shirt and wrapped around my waist.

"I can't fuck you, Trunks, because I love you. You're more to me than satisfying a mindless need. I want it to be slow and memorable with lots of touching…" He ran a hand up my back, "…and kissing…" He pressed his lips to my neck, sending shivers down my side.

"And biting," I mumbled against his skin. I felt the deep vibration of his laugh. Purring, I nuzzled his neck. "I love you…" It was a whisper.

"I love you, too…" he responded just as softly.

We returned to the haven about an hour later. After some much-needed cuddle time with Gohan, I was able to wash my face and face my mother. God damn was she pissed at me, but she didn't say anything. I could just feel it. Literally.

Mom gripped my forearm tighter than she ever had before. I knew I was going to get it later.

Videl wasn't happy with me, either, but I just smirked at her. She _really_ didn't like that. After walking all over the haven, carefully avoiding the meat-distribution alcove where Green worked with the other butchers and avoiding his hut, Mom offered them dinner and beds to sleep in. A few hallways beyond our quarters were a few more bedrooms, which were pretty much abandoned, but were still intact.

I gleefully watched as Videl tried in vain to gain Gohan's attention. Little nudges, brushing, and smiles all went unnoticed to him, just as if she were any other girl in the haven.

He did, though, go on a walk with her 'to show her the medical tent,' because she wouldn't stop nagging him about it. Of course he did so with a smile on his face – my ever sweet Gohan. They left after dinner for their walk, and Gohan tousled my hair as he walked by. I smiled sweetly at him, but let it drop when Videl walked by. It wasn't lost on her. I knew because she glared at me.

Mom and I entertained her friends while they were gone. Well, Mom entertained them. I was hardly listening to the conversation – it was mostly about Old World stuff, anyway. Instead, I tuned into Gohan's energy, listening to it pulse gently like a heartbeat.

They returned just as I started falling asleep on the couch. Videl had a conflicted expression on her stupid face, but it dissolved into a glare when she saw me. Gohan, on the other hand, smiled at me. I returned it.

As we were all headed to bed, Mom caught my arm. She waved the others off, so Gohan led them to the place they'd be sleeping. Once they left, I prepared for her scolding, but it never came.

"Trunks, sweetie," she started, "don't you want to sleep in your own bed?"

"What? I always sleep with Gohan while he's here."

"Yes, honey, but don't you think you're getting too old for that? I mean, it's not a very big bed, and you can't be comfortable…"

"We're comfortable, Mom."

"But what if Gohan's not comfortable?"

"He is."

"I just think that tonight you should sleep in your own bed."

"I'm sleeping with Gohan."

We stared at each other for a few moments. What was wrong with her? Why was she so adamant about having me sleep by myself? She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"You're a big boy now, Trunks. Sleep in your bed."

"Why?"

"I just said because you're a big boy."

"Yeah I know, but why do you _really_ want me to sleep by myself?"

She took another breath and released my arm.

"Gohan's a grown man and there's a girl here that I think he likes." Uh, no, Mom. "And I can't believe I have to spell this out for you, but I think he wants to _be with her_. You sleeping in his bed would _kinda_ prevent that."

I was glaring at her. I wanted to say, _Yeah, I'm the one he wants to be with_ , but obviously I couldn't. Plus, I wanted this conversation to end. So, I relented and pretended to finally understand. She blushed and sighed and patted my head, commenting on how much of a kid I still was. Arrgh.

Later that night, after Mom went to her room, I left mine and crawled into Gohan's bed. He chuckled at me and held me close, kissing and touching me to both of our content. He even returned the blowjob I gave him that morning. It was like nothing I'd felt before, having my dick in Gohan's mouth and being able to cum in his throat. I moaned his name the entire time, never wanting it to end, but I couldn't stop from cumming. Panting and naked, we kissed and fell asleep, wrapped up together.

At the time, I had no idea what hell we were about to be put through.


	16. I know you know what I mean

"Use your tongue… haah… Right, like that, good boy…" Gohan instructed me before nipping my ass cheek. I flinched and growled at him, but he just chuckled.

I was kneeling over him with my knees on either side of his chest, giving him full access to my bare ass while I licked and sucked his dick. Though I still had my tank top on, my pants were somewhere on the other side of the atrium, as were my boots. Gohan was still fully clothed, though his gi pants were pulled down to his knees.

I shivered when his tongue slid from my sac to my asshole, lingering there and soaking it with his saliva. The pad of his finger ran over it gently and I moaned around his dick. Slowly and carefully, he slipped one of his rough fingers inside, forcing another muffled moan out of me.

We started this type of play a few days ago. I never knew how big Gohan's hands were until he started fingering me during blowjobs. I panicked at first, but he would envelop me with his ki and talk gently to me, making it all better until I adjusted. We still haven't gone all the way, yet, and I found the closer we got the harder my heart would pound and the more my head would spin with adrenaline.

The atrium is where we've taken up doing most of these things, since Videl and her friends were still around and Mom would insist that I sleep by myself. The morning after she told me to go to my own bed, she caught me sneaking out of Gohan's room and gave me a pretty humiliating scolding and apologized to Gohan on my behalf for how _childish_ I was. Even though he insisted he liked having me sleep with him, Mom still seemed to think I was too old to be sleeping with him.

For some reason, Mom seemed really bent on getting Gohan and Videl together.

Whatever. It was me who had Gohan's cock in my mouth and his tongue in my ass.

I felt Gohan pull away to bite and suck on my inner thigh, probably leaving a hickey. Gohan loved leaving hickeys on my thighs and ass cheeks. He wasn't kidding when he said he had a thing for biting.

"Trunks…" Gohan called softly as he lifted my hips away from his face. My heart started racing as I pulled my mouth off of him. He hadn't cum and neither had I – was he done? He placed a hand on the back of my head and pulled me in to kiss my cheek and ear. Sitting in his lap, I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes.

His ki was all around me, his voice in my ears, his scent in my lungs, his hands on my bare skin… He took off his shirt and spread it on the dead grass and dirt beneath us before laying me down on my back. I watched him kneel between my legs and flit those beautiful grey eyes over me. He pulled my shirt up before leaning down to kiss and lick my chest, paying special attention to my nipples.

Besides our breathing and the occasional soft moan, the atrium was completely silent. All around us were overgrown grasses, dirt clods, unkempt bushes and trees – a garden graveyard. As his tongue worked around my collarbone, I heard the wings of a couple of birds flutter through one of the cracked windows. When he leaned over me, sunlight pouring in from the glass ceiling illuminated around him, casting warm shadows over his face and torso.

He gently pulled my legs around his waist and I held them there. I knew what he was going to do. My heart was pounding in my throat and ears. We were finally going to do this. We were going to make love. Finally.

I reached up and ran my hands through his dirty black hair, pulling his long bangs out of his eyes. We'd been sparring just before this, so we were both a little filthy. But I didn't care. Everything about Gohan right now – his dirty hair, his sweaty body, the sunlight glittering around his frame, how warm his eyes were as he gazed back down at me… Gohan was truly beautiful.

It occurred to me that this was the first time I'd felt sunlight on my skin – that I could remember, anyway. The first time I felt sunlight also was the first time Gohan and I made love.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you, okay?" Though his voice was soft, it still echoed throughout the atrium. I nodded, unable to speak for my heart in my throat.

Slowly, he leaned down and kissed me, slipping his tongue into my mouth. I felt the head of his dick line up with my ass, wet and slick from our saliva. He pulled his face away so he could watch my expression. "I'll be careful," he promised. I nodded again. I love you, Gohan. I trust you.

He started pushing in. Though he prepared me earlier by fingering me, that was nothing compared to this. I took in a sharp breath once the head entered and he froze, watching me carefully. With my arms still wrapped around his neck, I leaned up and kissed him, still unable to speak. Keep going, it's okay. I'm okay.

I could feel him throbbing inside me once he was all the way in. It was hot like fire, but not burning or stabbing. This fire was pleasant, sending sensations like electricity crawling up my hips and down my legs. Gohan, above me, with that sunlight glittering down on him, looked like a god. His eyes were half-lidded and heavy, staring back down at me. Behind him his tail twitched and shuddered before finally wrapping around my calf.

With Gohan in me, out of me, and all around me, I felt a purr come from deep in my throat. The corners of his mouth turned up in a sultry smile and when he leaned down again, I heard a purr start from deep in him, too.

He slid out just a little bit before pushing back in, filling me up completely again. It was a slick and smooth motion, not at all painful.

"Mmm…" I couldn't help the little moans that came with his movements. He was still moving slowly and carefully, as if he were testing my limits. Kissing my neck and shoulder, he moved a little faster in those short, shallow thrusts, deep purr vibrating between us. I wasn't sure if it was mine or his, all I knew was it was in my ears and turning my muscles to liquid.

"Say my name," he requested softly with his lips against my neck.

"Gohaahhh… haan… Gohannmmm… hah…"

"Hmmm…" He had a satisfied smile on his face when he pulled back a little to kiss my lips. As his thrusts grew longer, he whispered to me how beautiful and perfect I was and how much he loved me. My replies were hardly comprehensible, thanks to the mass amounts of heat and electricity caressing every nerve ending I had. All I could get out were wanton moans and his name – or, well, most of his name.

My vision suddenly turned white and explosions went off in my head. For a second I forgot where I was, but I clung to Gohan's bare shoulders for dear life. Finally he came back into vision with wide eyes, but the expression was fleeting before it turned back to satisfied.

"G-Goha-aan?" What the fuck was that?! I cried out his name again and again as he moved faster and harder, throwing me back into those spirals of pleasure.

" _Now_ we're having sex," he growled as he really started to dig in. What the fuck were we having before, a tea party?! If my speech was incomprehensible before, it was basically nonexistent now. I dissolved down to pathetic squeaking and panting as I held onto him, riding out the spirals. I could hear him growling and moaning my name, along with vulgar slapping noises that echoed around the atrium.

As my orgasm rushed closer, I heard another deep, guttural growl. Oh, fuck, was that _me_? Gohan's eyes were dark, glaring at me with a sexy snarl. His tail wrapped tighter around my calf. Gohan leaned down and pressed his face to my neck.

His ki wrapped tightly around me, his purring and growling in my ears, his scent in my lungs, spreading to my blood and brain, his most intimate and vulnerable organ inside of my body… I could smell the blood pumping in the veins in his neck and felt it pulse under my lips. All I was aware of at that moment was Gohan Gohan Gohan.

As he threw me over that ledge and into the abyss, I felt his teeth sink into the muscle just on the curve of my neck. Something primal in my brain stirred and something beyond my control forced me to curl my lip back and bite him in the same exact place as hard as I could, deep into his muscle.

I was hardly aware of the sensation of his cum shooting inside my body. I went into sensory overload, feeling everything and nothing all at once. We stayed attached to each other until my awareness started coming back to me. He pulled his teeth out of my flesh and started licking the wound, but for some reason it didn't hurt. I felt warmth and sweet tingling sensations from my neck, forcing the blush on my face to grow darker.

Slowly, I released him, too, and kissed and licked the deep marks I left behind. There, on his milky, scarred skin, was a perfect outline of my teeth. My mark on his flesh.

He pulled out of me and I felt his seed seep out with him, probably getting all over his shirt and all over my thighs. I didn't care.

After pulling me close to his bare chest, stroking and rubbing my back and hair, I snuggled and nuzzled him and looked out at our surroundings.

The atrium was strangely beautiful. I couldn't have asked for a more perfect place to be with him. Though while we were making love I seemed to have tunnel vision, only able to know Gohan, now everything I sensed, I felt hyperaware of.

Beyond his deep, even breathing and steady heartbeat, I also re-noticed the sunlight glittering down on us and onto the overgrown plants, the sweet tweeting of birds that made it through the cracks in the windows, the warm, humid air surrounding us…

Gohan held me for a long, long time. As long as I wanted. As long as he wanted. I turned my head to kiss the bite wound I gave him, making him respond in a soft purr. His tail flitted up and down my bare hip and thigh before curling around my waist.

"…Why did we bite each other?" I finally asked, staring at the wound. He was quiet for a while.

"…I don't know, but I know I've wanted to do that for a long time. I just couldn't stop myself this time."

"I couldn't stop it, either…"

"Does it hurt?" He pulled me up a little so he could press his lips against it. Soft, warm tingles surrounded me and I purred. He smiled at me, "Guess not." I grinned at him.

When the sky started turning dark grey, we finally got dressed. I found my pants, which Gohan apparently flung across the atrium in his excitement. Gohan changed into the extra shirt we keep in the atrium and let me use his old one to… clean off.

I was sure Mom would see the bite mark on my shoulder, but until I could trade for some tee shirts in the haven's closet, I decided I'd just wear my jacket until then.

Before going our separate ways, Gohan kissed me once more, as if he hadn't kissed me a million times since we started earlier that afternoon. Not that I was complaining. I kissed him back and licked the mark on his shoulder for good measure, sending a soft purr out of him.

He headed for the other side of the abandoned Capsule Corp. building to come out in the haven while I took the back hallways to sneak into our quarters. I quietly reached my room and found my jacket to pull it on. I fixed my hair in the mirror and wiped my mouth, careful to not be too obvious that I just had hot sex with the most powerful, sexy man on the planet.

What I didn't expect was to see Mom sitting on the couch in the living room, in the dark, sipping wine. I stopped when I saw her. She looked at me slowly, a haunted look in her eyes, before taking another gulp.

"Uh… Mom? You okay?" I was hesitant to open this up with her. There was definitely something wrong, and my gut told me something horrible had happened.

Mom sat her empty glass on the table next to the couch without a word. She took a deep, shaky breath. She wouldn't look at me. Rocks were settling in the pit of my stomach.

"Mom…?" I took a few steps toward her, but she leapt to her feet and walked to the other side of the room, facing away from me.

"Trunks, I know what you and Gohan have been doing in the atrium." Her voice was dark and shaky. The rocks in my stomach turned to ice. "Sneaking away from the haven every day, completely disappearing for an hour or two…" Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck! She knew about the training!

"I was gonna tell you…" I tried. She snapped.

"How long were you planning on hiding this from me?!" she shrieked. "And _Gohan_! I thought I could trust him with you…" Tears were filling her eyes. I could see them through the low-lit room.

"I promise I was going to tell you when I was ready," I insisted. "I wanted practice first, and I couldn't practice here."

She ran her hands through her hair, pulling at it. "How long, exactly, as this been going on?!" I had to think about that one.

"Well… We started after he filled up the freezers, but the day he came come he promised he'd show me some things, but…"

"Oh my God," she mumbled as I explained.

"But he _did_ show me some basics when I was little." She covered her mouth as she gagged. I glared at her, thinking her reaction to my secret training was a little dramatic. "What's the big deal?! It's natural and healthy for a Saiyan! Even Saiyan kids!"

"And who the fuck told you _that_?!" she rounded. I stepped back, definitely not expecting that. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Uh… Gohan…" Who else? Seriously.

"Oh my fucking God… That sick bastard…" She covered her face and sobbed, still choking and gagging.

"What?! He said _his_ dad showed _him_! Piccolo, too!" This time she _did_ throw up. "Mom, you're overreacting!" I was shouting now. "I was going to tell you when I had the right time, you don't need to _vomit_. It's not that big of a deal! I'm not getting hurt, I'm just learning!"

"He's _already_ hurt you, Trunks! Oh my God… he started this shit with you when you were… w-were… a little boy…" She walked up to me and cupped my face. "My little boy… Oh my God… Why didn't you tell me?!"

"It didn't hurt!" I was still yelling at her. I ripped away from her and stood back. "And I knew you'd be mad, but not like… this," I gestured to her face. "How did you find out, anyway?!"

"I found his underwear under your mattress, Trunks!" She yelled back. Wait – what? I blanched. "And I heard you in the atrium! I _saw_ you two! He was on-on to-top of you and… and…" Tears were falling again and she choked the words out. "And you were yelling… He wouldn't stop… And he bit you… He b-bit you…" She gagged again. Oh, fuck.

"M-Mom, you were spying on… Wait, no, Mom, listen…" I stepped forward and she collapsed in my arms, desperately pulling away my jacket to reveal my bitten shoulder. "Mom, that's… that was our first time. I was talking about _training_. For _battle_ and _hunting_. No, God Mom, he didn't molest me or rape me!" I held her firmly so she could see me, speaking loudly and clearly. I couldn't let her think Gohan would… Oh, fuck no.

"When I was a little boy, Gohan taught me the basics of _ki control_ , not sex. He's been teaching me how to control my energy better, hunt, scout, and fight only for the last few weeks. The sex… That… Today… That was our first time…" I didn't know if I was blushing or still pale, but my eyes burned and my veins were filled with ice. I had to make her understand this. She was staring at me with wide eyes, still filled with tears. "I'm in love with him, Mom, and I wanted to make love to him. Please… please understand… he didn't hurt me, he didn't force me, and he didn't threaten me. He loves me, too, Mom…"

She started shaking her head slightly, whispering, "No… no… You… You're just a little boy… You don't understand what you've done…"

"What don't I understand, Mom?" I was firm, staring at her. She started shrinking back, but I wouldn't let her. That's what Gohan walked in on.


	17. And the end is unknown

I felt Mom jerk toward Gohan, but I held her in place. So she opted for screaming at him. "He's a 16-year-old boy! How could you do this to him?!" Unlike me, Gohan seemed to know exactly what she was talking about right off the bat. Mom continued, tears streaming down her face, "You're a _grown man_ , Gohan! You're _nine years older_ than him! He was raped – you took advantage of hi – …"

"Mom!" I gave her arms a squeeze. "He _didn't_ take advantage of me, I promise." Mom looked up at me. My heart wrenched. "I knew what I was doing. It was mutual." Mom started shaking her head. I looked over at Gohan, who had a conflicted look on his face. Oh, no, Gohan… Please… Please don't regret this.

"Bulma, I – …"

"Shut up!" she snapped without looking at him. He took a step back, eyes wide as if Mom slapped him. I had a feeling she would, too, if I released her. "I gave you a chance, Gohan. I _trusted_ you. You…" She turned her head away. "You should leave, Gohan. It's time for you to go on another scouting mission." My heart sank. I finally released her, but she didn't move. "Get out."

Numb, I looked over at Gohan, who was stone still besides a slight tremble in his fingertips. His tail hung limp behind him, dragging on the floor.

"You… You can't be serious," I said, my voice growing more annoyed with every word. I glared hard at her. "You disapprove _that_ much, you'd throw him out?! Aren't you listening to me?! I _said_ I wanted this, too!"

" _Trunks!_ " She was yelling at me now, "He's wanted to do this to you since you were _13 years old!_ " She gestured to the bite mark on my shoulder angrily. "His feelings for you have been unnatural since you were _3!_ "

"Unnatural?!" Gohan repeated, dumbfounded. "I said I wanted to protect him! How is that unnatural?"

"You said you didn't care if you never got married or had a family as long as you had him!" she shrieked. Her voice was so sharp I flinched, but Gohan didn't. Though he was raising his voice, too, he didn't sound or look angry. He still had that conflicted, hurt look on his face.

"How is that unnatural?!"

"You're obsessed with him! You always have been! Then when you came to me and told me you wanted to… wanted to…" She gestured to my shoulder again.

"I was _scared_ , Bulma! I didn't know why I wanted to bite him! I still don't! It just happened!" Gohan clenched his jaw, staring at my mother in disbelief. "I _never_ thought about him that way before then. It was sudden and unexpected; It hit me _out of nowhere_ and it _scared the fuck out of me_. I went to you because I thought you'd know _why_! I thought I could tell you!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere? That sounded familiar.

"Why did you think I would know?!"

I went through puberty at 13.

"Because you know everything! You helped me with everything else up to that point and I was allowed to go to you with all of my other problems! I thought it was a Saiyan thing, and since you knew Vegeta better than any of us, I thought he might have shared something with you! I was lost and confused and you called me _disgusting!_ "

Gohan's wanted to mark me since I hit puberty?

"I told you it was unnatural for a 22-year-old man to want to have sex with a 13-year-old boy! Yes, it's _disgusting_! Humans _shouldn't do that_ , Gohan!"

When he came back a month ago, I suddenly wanted him, too. I never saw it coming. It was like his scent was irresistible. It nearly drove me crazy and made me do stupid, impulsive things that I never would have done otherwise.

" _We're not human!_ We're part of a dying alien race that we know _nothing about!_ "

But why did it hit me a month ago and not when I started puberty?

"You're _part_ human! You live on _Earth_! You obey human morals!"

A month ago. When I started my growth spurt.

Gohan started to say something, but I cut him off, "Mom, do Saiyans go through puberty, too?" Mom hesitated as if she were searching for a good answer to blow me off with. I glared at her. "You know. Tell me." She took a deep, shaky breath and covered her face with one hand. "Mom, tell _me_ , _your son_ , what's going on. Why I wanted to bite. Why I want Gohan. Tell me." I knew she knew something.

Mom turned away from us and refilled her wine glass. The room stank with stomach acid and regurgitated wine. I could tell she hadn't eaten in several hours.

"Saiyans have long childhoods…" she started quietly, "so they can trick residents of the planets they're sent to into treating them with love and kindness. After all, who would want to hurt a child…? But even Saiyan children are strong, so if it's a weak planet, the residents can be lured into a false sense of security before being wiped out. If it's a strong planet, they wait until they hit puberty to complete their missions." She took a sip, still not looking at us. Gohan was completely motionless. I'm sure he's been waiting to hear this a lot longer than I have.

"When they hit puberty, they mature quickly, within a couple of months. They grow into adult bodies better fit for fighting. That's also when they can start… expanding their pack." Gohan and I looked at each other. "Saiyans are pack animals. That's why Vegeta stayed here, because Goku and… you, Gohan… were the only Saiyans left in the universe. That we knew of, anyway. If a Saiyan is on his own for too long, he's prone to depression and anxiety, which would only become more and more unbearable until he finally dies.

"The pack grows stronger by bonding. Puberty makes a Saiyan give off certain pheromones that let others know they're ready to bond. Because males outnumbered females – the ratio was something like 12:1 – it was common for Saiyan males to find a mate in another male, but breed with a female to, obviously, have children. But not much else, usually. Cubs or whelps, your father called them. Since Saiyan females were so rare, they were treated like goddesses and had their pick of the males to breed with.

"A mate, on the other hand, was something like a life partner. They'd fight together, feed together, fu – fornicate together… Like a couple. A human couple. Saiyans could pair up as soon as they reached puberty… And these pairs last a lifetime. Vegeta said your energies mix… or something. And it can only be done through sex, when some unique chemical in the Saiyan brain is the highest. That chemical is only released during sex with another Saiyan, so Vegeta never bonded to me, and Goku never bonded to Chichi… not by Saiyan standards, anyway…"

I shook my head slightly, trying to process everything she was telling me.

"Mom, did Dad and… Goku…?" Mom laughed once, humorlessly.

"No. Your father hated Goku. But still, he stayed around because he feared being alone more than he hated him. Not that he ever admitted it." She still wasn't looking at us. Gohan was tense next to me – I could practically feel it pour off of him in waves. Maybe Mom could feel it, too.

"You… you knew all of this… but you never told me?" Gohan sounded betrayed. "You said it was unnatural, but I saw Trunks as part of my pack. That's why I wanted to protect him so badly. To be around him… It was instinctual. Then when he was 13…" Mom took a deep breath.

"When he started 'human puberty,' Trunks probably gave off a similar signal, which confused yo – …"

" _You told me I was sick and disgusting!_ " Gohan shouted suddenly. " _You told me I could only live here if I kept my hands to myself! That I could only see Trunks if I didn't hurt him! You said if he_ ever _knew how I felt about him, I'd be hurting him!_ " His fists were clenched tight, trembling. " _Do you have any idea how much I_ hated _myself?! Do you know how much pain and humiliation you could have saved me from if you'd_ JUST – FUCKING – TOLD –ME – WHAT WAS GOING ON WHEN I ASKED?! Instead of _threatening_ me and _yelling_ at me?!"

Gohan's eyes flashed teal and his hair started floating, but he didn't transform. The air was thick and heavy with his energy pressing down on my shoulders. I moved to calm him down, but Mom rounded on him.

"I HAD TO! If I didn't – if I told you about bonds and mates and all of it – you might have thought it was _okay_ to… to _mate with my little boy!_ "

"So instead of _talking to me_ about this, you dangled him in front of me – letting me be around him all this time, all while telling me what I felt was _wrong_ and _shameful_ when all it really was, in reality, was _Saiyan instinct! You had me battle my instincts to fit human morals!_ "

"I couldn't just let Trunks fall into depression! It was bad enough to scare _Vegeta_!" She gestured to me, eyes filled with tears, "He gets anxious and stoic when you're gone for just a couple of _months_! Imagine how he'd be if I made you leave or… or if you _died_!"

" _STOP_!" I shouted, flaring my ki and sending a wind through the room. They both shut up and stared at me, though Mom was still crying. Once the wind settled, I gave her a hard look. "Mom, how could you do this to us? How could you keep this a secret?" She shook her head.

"I was just… trying to protect you…"

"And what about Gohan? You tried to 'protect' me by, what, sacrificing him?" Gohan's eyes drifted to the floor as Mom looked at him. "Gohan's been saving your life since he was a preschooler. He loved you – he told me so himself. We're all he has, Mom, and you've been practically using him." Mom started sobbing into her hands, but I had to keep vocalizing exactly what she's been doing so _she_ could hear it. "Gohan's not sick or wrong, Mom. This is the same kid who you went to Namek with. Goku's son. What do you think he'd say if he knew you did this to Gohan?"

Mom looked up from her hands at Gohan, her eyes wet and bloodshot. She was looking at him as if she hadn't seen him in a long time. Her face twisted in anguish and she nearly leapt forward, hugging him tightly around the waist and sobbing into his chest, apologizing again and again.

"I… I was just trying to protect Trunks… I'm s-so so sorry, Gohan… I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry…"

Gohan didn't respond to her. His arms hung limply by his sides as Mom cried on him. He was staring hard at the floor. I could see the gears turning in his head.

"Gohan?" I called softly. He looked up at me. "What do you want?"

Mom pulled away enough to look up at him. He didn't look at her; His eyes were trained only on me.

"…To be selfish."

"How so?" I asked.

"I want to leave on a scouting mission… with you." I smiled slightly.

"N-No, no, Gohan, no, please…" Mom begged him not to take me. As we packed, I explained to her he wasn't _taking_ me. I was leaving with him, on my own accord. She cried and hugged me, begging me not to leave her and promising she was working on a huge project, that it was almost done, and things will be so much better when it's finished.

"I love you, Mom," I promised and hugged her tightly, standing with Gohan at the entrance to the haven. "I'll be back soon." I had to pry her arms from around my neck. Residents nearby were watching us curiously. Videl and her friends were in the crowd, too, but I didn't care.

As we made our way through the tunnel, I heard Mom's voice echo softly.

"I love you, Trunks…"

"I love you, too, Mom!" I shouted back, feeling a little smile come over me and slipping my hand into Gohan's larger one. He squeezed my hand tightly.

"I love you, too, Gohan…" she said. It was even softer.

He didn't answer.


	18. But I think I'm ready

It was dark once we made it to the surface, about a mile from the haven. I couldn't see much of anything, since starlight couldn't break through the constant cloud coverage and there was no moon to speak of. Gohan held my hand tightly, somehow able to make his way over the rubble without a single falter and steadying me at the same time.

"Come on, I have a camp on the other side of the city. We'll travel in the morning." His voice was gentle to me, but I could see a far-away look in his eye despite the dark. I nodded and lifted off into the air with him.

Flying through the open air was different than floating through the haven or the atrium. Gohan held my hand, helping me steer between the buildings and beneath overpasses. We kept close to the ground, concealed by dark clothing to better avoid being spotted. I knew Gohan could fly much faster and he was only going so slowly because of me. Hopefully, with more practice, I could become faster, too.

Being out here in the open, I would need it.

We reached the camp after only about 15 minutes. The camp was actually the remains of a small, one-storey office building. It was an inconspicuous and unexciting building – an unlikely target for destruction. We slipped in through a hole in the roof on one side of the building and made our way through a short maze of hallways before ending up in a tiny room on the other side. It was pitch black inside, so Gohan lit a ki ball in his hand, casting blue light. The windows were boarded up and covered with drapes, so I wasn't worried about the light being seen from the outside.

He pulled an electric lantern out from under one of the desks and touched the battery, sending a little energy into it. He flipped the switch and it flooded the room with bright, warm light, so Gohan let go of his ki ball.

Now able to see the room clearly, I looked around. On the floor was a mattress and blanket, along with a pillow, a few clothes, books, and a tiny makeshift grill.

"I haven't had to camp here in a long time, so it might feel a little grimy. I'm sorry," he apologized softly. I smiled up at him.

"It's perfect."

He smiled back at me and pulled a capsule case out of his back pocket. A small cooler appeared on the floor next to me. We packed it with enough meat for dinner tonight and breakfast in the morning. As we cooked over the little grill and ate the small amount of meat plus a huge amount of rice, Gohan gave me a rundown of what to expect from being out in the wild.

There were no showers and we wouldn't always be around enough water to clean properly, so we would get pretty dirty some days. He _did_ pack soap for us, though he left such things in the secret camps he had around the country, like this one, so he didn't pack a lot of it.

He would do his best to keep me fed, at least, but there would be some days we'd go hungry. Along with killing humans and destroying cities, the androids enjoyed killing beasts and dinosaurs – things we'd normally eat. They didn't kill fish very often, though, so I'd better gain a taste for it. I also wasn't allowed to eat an animal that looked or acted abnormally, nor was I allowed to drink certain kinds of water. Gohan promised to teach me more about what is okay to eat and drink and what isn't, but for now, I needed to ask him first.

When we would meet people, we wouldn't tell them about the haven right away. We'd hang around and watch to make sure they weren't violent or crazy. If they seemed okay, then we would approach them. He told me to be prepared for unpleasant people. After all, the apocalypse doesn't exactly bring out the best, and not everyone can handle it.

"There are people who have been on the road, fighting for their lives, since this started. It wears down on a person, and sometimes what's left isn't very pretty. But above all else, we're here to help people, so even if they don't want to go to the haven, we can at least help them find food, water, and shelter."

When I finished my last bite of rice and downed the last of my bottled water, I curled up next to him on the mattress. His tail wrapped around my waist and his arms around my back, holding me closer. I nuzzled the mark on his shoulder and felt him sigh softly on my hair.

"Please don't hate Mom," I requested softly. He kissed my forehead, but was quiet for a long time.

"…I don't hate her. I'm just… betrayed. I've loved and trusted her without question for years. I never expected her to hide something so important from me, then finding out… I felt like I didn't know who she was…" He paused. "I know she was only trying to protect you. She's your mother; it's her job. But… I kinda saw her as my mom, too. It hurt to find out that was one-sided."

He held me even tighter, burying his face in my hair. I felt a small tremble in him. Even though I couldn't see his face, I knew he was crying. Turning my head, I pressed my lips to his mark – I didn't know why, but something in my head told me to do it. His trembling subsided and I heard a soft purr start in his throat. I continued kissing and licking the mark, making his purr grow louder. Somehow I knew it was what he needed.

When I looked up at him, he kissed me.

"Thank you for coming with me," he said softly. I smiled at him.

"I'll go anywhere with you."

We made love that night. The next morning, too. In fact, we had sex pretty much every day for about three weeks, depending on our hygiene. But as I thought it would, sex dropped off to every couple of days because Gohan was older and didn't have quite the libido I had (I'm still a teenager, after all). He still satisfied me when I needed it, though, which I was thankful for.

By the end of August, I'd grown even taller. Though I guess I'd never be as tall as Gohan, I was sure I was definitely taller than Mom. I could hug Gohan from behind and kiss the back of his neck without having to reach, which I enjoyed. But best of all, no one mistook me for a kid anymore.

He trained me as often as he could, usually in wide open wastelands that the androids wouldn't be interested in going to. I was able to practice ki control, fighting, and energy blasts with full force, testing and pushing beyond my limits. I grew powerful quickly – so quickly that Gohan suggested we try training to make me a super Saiyan.

"You're close. You have the power, you just need the transformation," he'd tell me. I could feel it inside of me, but it was as if I were scratching at a wall.

As far as scouting went, Gohan was right to warn me about meeting unpleasant people. People shot at us, yelled at us, tried to steal from us, tried to stalk us, tried to _eat us_ … People were fucking crazy.

Luckily, we did meet many people who seemed to be truly good people, just trying to survive in an insane world. These people would gratefully accept our help, thank us profusely, and beg us to let them help us in return.

These people I would hand a hand-written letter and say, "When you get to the haven, give this to my mother. Her name is Bulma." They were just letters telling her I was okay, that I loved and missed her, and that I hoped she was taking care of herself. Most people were more than willing to deliver the letter for me. How many of them actually made it, I wouldn't know until we returned.

We were out there for four months. Some days we didn't eat because we couldn't find food. Most nights we slept outside, on the ground. We would go days without bathing. We'd have wounds and bruises and burns on our skin from sparring. We probably looked like walking death.

As Gohan promised, he taught me what I needed to know about hunting. He showed me what normal behavior was in certain animals and what warning signs to look for. He taught me the difference between fresh and stagnant water, what plants were okay to eat, and how to fish.

After a few weeks of making the kills himself, he told me I needed to make one. I'd never killed anything before, so as I leveled my aim at the creature's brain, I nearly started crying.

"You need to learn to do this yourself, Trunks."

"I'll just eat fish and berries."

"You're Saiyan. Your body requires higher calorie meat than fish alone."

"I… I can't kill it… it's innocent…"

He ended up killing the beast, himself. He took my hand and led me up to its body, then had me kneel with him next to it. Softly, he thanked the dino for giving us its meat, and with it we'd be able to save many others in our world. I thanked it as well, finding solace in the action. I knew, in reality, it had no other purpose than to comfort me, but comfort me it did. I was able to make kills after that, though I'd still thank every beast whether I killed it or not.

In October, a chill settled on us. We were caught one night by freezing rain, so we took shelter in a small cavern in the wastelands – one of Gohan's camps. As we huddled together, warmed only by each other and a small fire Gohan started with his ki, I drifted off as he quietly read one of the books he kept in this particular camp.

As I drifted, comfortably leaning against my boyfriend, it occurred to me that Gohan had a _lot_ of books, and whenever we slept in one of his camps, he always had a small pile in every single one. He would read them until he fell asleep; usually with the book still in his lap. Curious as to what could keep his attention for so long, I opened my eyes and peeked over his arm.

I blinked, confused. "Gohan… what…" He looked over at me, probably surprised I was still awake.

"What's wrong?"

I pointed to his book, "How are you able to _read_ that?" He looked back down at his book and flipped a few pages. My eyes widened. It was just more and more pages of formulas and confusing words. "It's… It's not even a narrative. You're reading a _physics textbook_." A cute smile crossed his dirty face.

"Yeah…? I like physics." He was watching me as if he expected me to say something else, with that cute smile never fading. Then, "I like math textbooks, too."

" _Why_?" I had to ask. He tilted his head, long black bangs brushing his cheeks.

"In physics and mathematics, there's no such thing as war. You don't have to wonder if it's lying or if it's planning – it's just a puzzle where the rules are waiting to be discovered. And I love puzzles." He looked back to me, grinning. I couldn't help but grin back.

I asked him to teach me a few things about the subjects, as my knowledge was pretty limited. I was shocked at how enthusiastic he'd become when explaining some laws and phenomenons, then I realized I didn't have much to offer him in return. I wasn't really good at anything and any skills I had were acquired from Gohan.

The next morning, I woke to Gohan shaking my shoulder gently. Blinking, my eyes had to adjust to the brightness coming from outside.

"Follow me, come on," he said with a grin. Walking out into the cool air, I had to shield my eyes. God, why was it so fucking _bright_? "Look!" he exclaimed, holding my hand in one of his and using his other one to point to the sky. Once my eyes could focus, I blinked up at the sky.

My eyes widened. Gohan was watching me, chuckling at my reaction.

"Th-The sky…!" I exclaimed. Hanging just above us was a bright, vibrant rainbow. I'm sure my face was priceless, but I didn't care. I'd never seen a rainbow before – hell, all I was used to were grey skies. But now, bowing around a bright blue void, were splashes of colors I'd never seen in the sky.

He enthusiastically explained how rainbows occur and I listened with intent. We sat outside until the rainbow disappeared.

Being out there with Gohan, even though we sometimes went hungry, got filthy, and were treated like shit by people we tried to help, I found myself happier than I ever was before. I felt free; dizzy and weightless, smiling all the time, brooding less often… I was finally alive. I'd learned more in those four months than I had in 16 years living in the haven. I wanted to stay out here all the time. The haven seemed tiny and insignificant compared to all of this.

But one day we had to go back, and not by choice.

One November afternoon, we were scavenging for supplies in one of the cities near the coast. It all happened so quickly, at first I wasn't sure if it was real. But I saw them and they saw me. I'd never seen them before, so at first I thought they were just more sojourners. But then Gohan saw them and they smiled at us. Those cold, lifeless smiles…

Something hard hit me and I felt something hot burn my side. Once my brain caught up with the situation, I realized Gohan had pushed me out of the way of a ki blast – and by the way that building exploded, it was a pretty nasty one, too. My side ached and my skin burned, but I did my best to recall my training.

I fought as hard as I could, pushing beyond what I'd been able to reach while sparring with Gohan. All I could think was _Gohan's in danger, Gohan's in danger, Gohan's in danger_. I drew on stamina I didn't know I had, but the androids never seemed to tire. They mocked and insulted – especially Gohan, calling him all kinds of names I'd never heard anyone call him by, and I don't mean cursing. They spoke to him affectionately as they beat us, calling him pet names and complimenting him on how hard he's obviously been working to get stronger.

They were toying with him as they talked down to him.

My blood was boiling. I threw an insult back. I can't even remember what I said, but it made the female android turn to me with a hard glare. She raised her arm so quickly that I didn't have time to act against her blast.

I don't remember hearing, seeing, or doing anything after that. All I knew was I woke with a start, in the dark, lying next to Gohan. He was breathing, but barely. I sat up easily, not questioning my lack of wounds or pain at the time, and looked him over. I was careful not to move him too suddenly in case he had any breaks.

My breath hitched in my throat as I stared down at him in the dark.

His left arm was missing.


	19. As long as you're with me

I moved him as carefully as possible. Even with the training I picked up over the years of working in the medical tent, I wouldn't be able to assess the extent of his damage in the dark. I could tell, however, that the amputation was mostly cauterized – suggesting it came off from a ki blast. I cauterized it the rest of the way, stopping his bleeding for the most part, and wrapped it with what was left of my tank top.

Lifting him easily, I took off into the night air, using only my mother's ki as a navigation point. I had to get him home.

He didn't stir the entire way, but he did keep breathing. I couldn't tell how long the flight took, but any time at all was too long already. When I reached the haven, flying through the tunnel leading to check-in, I saw it was just turning over to twilight mode, so it was safe to say it was anywhere between 4 and 6 AM.

The Old World officers guarding the entrance and early rising residents were horrified to see us – especially Gohan.

"Get my mother. I'll be in the medical tent." I said it quickly as I flew by, not even bothering to look back to see if the officer was doing as I said.

The Old World doctors scrambled to get a gurney for Gohan. I placed him on it with care, minding his left side and his head. With the light from the tent, I could see the real damage.

Gohan didn't look like he should be alive. He was pale, covered in deep gashes, bruises, burns, and blood. I couldn't even see the skin on his face and neck – he'd been bleeding from his head. I heard one of the doctors assess it as a fracture in his skull.

Hugging myself with one arm and chewing the dirty skin on my fingers with the other, I stood back and watched as the doctors expertly tended to his amputation and the crack in his skull, first. As they brought in bagged blood from the blood bank – pints that Gohan purposefully stored over his life for this exact occasion – I finally felt fear swell up through my feet. After all the times I've seen him stumble through that check-in with broken bones, punctured organs, new scars, and blood on his clothes, I've never seen him look this bad.

He could die.

Gohan might die.

My eyes started to sting as they hooked the bags up to him and intubated him, but I wouldn't cry. I refused to cry. I was convinced that the moment tears spilled over, that would be the end of him, and I just couldn't allow that to happen.

"Trunks, you need medical attention, too," said one of the nurses. I looked at her with wide eyes, unsure of what exactly she just said. Me? Medical attention? She seemed to notice my confusion. "Your side – it's burned. I need to check you over." I looked down at my side and suddenly remembered a blast grazing me right when the androids showed up.

"It doesn't hurt. I'm okay." Why didn't it hurt?

"Just sit down," she said with a sharp glare. I knew this nurse – she's been here for ages. Even though I felt fine, I sat for her anyway, in a place where I could keep an eye on Gohan. I could hardly see him around the crowd of doctors and nurses, but every now and then I caught a glimpse of his leg or his shoulder.

The nurse took a cloth and started touching at my nonexistent burn, dabbing some of the blood away. She then started inspecting my face, neck, and back with a furrowed brow.

"It's so strange," she commented as she worked.

"Huh?" I hardly heard her, I was concentrating on Gohan so hard.

"You're covered in blood, Trunks, but there's not a scratch on you. But… all this _blood_ … See?" She held a mirror up to my face, blocking my line of vision from Gohan.

The entire right side of my face, neck, and my right shoulder was caked in blood and grime – I couldn't even see my skin. Part of my hair was singed off, along with my right eyebrow and the lashes on my right eyelid.

"What _happened_?" she asked, staring at me in awe. I touched the area silently, scraping off the blood and revealing perfectly healed skin.

I knew exactly what happened.

When I woke, it must have been because I'd just consumed a senzu bean. Not only do they heal all wounds without a trace of there ever being a wound in the first place, they also completely satisfy the person's hunger and refill their stamina. Gohan must have fed it to me, despite the fact that he was missing an arm – which the bean would have regenerated for him, had he eaten it, himself.

I could assume two things:

One, that female android must have blown part of my face, neck, and shoulder off, and Gohan gave me the senzu to save my life.

And two, that was the last senzu bean in existence. There were three left after Korin was killed, which my mother and Gohan split between the three of us. Because Gohan was out so much, he was the first to use his bean. Mom gave him hers when he returned home back in June. Finally, Gohan fed me mine today.

That was it. There were no more.

I pushed the mirror out of my face and watched the doctors desperately try to save Gohan's life.

If he didn't pull through this, that would be it for him. There were no more senzu beans, no more healers, and no more dragons. It was just life and death, now.

I was almost knocked out of my chair as someone latched onto me. I didn't have to look at her to know who it was.

My mother sat in the chair next to me and hugged me and rocked me, despite the fact I was now much bigger than her. I hugged her back, for once more than willing to let her cry over me and hold me. We sat there all day, watching them work on my boyfriend until finally they pulled away with relieved sighs.

"He's stabilized," one of the doctors explained, "but he'll be out for at least a week. We've put him on some pretty heavy pain killers, so when he wakes up he might not be all there right away. I want to keep him here for a while to watch for infection and to make sure everything is healing nicely."

I stood and walked over to him, seeing the doctors moved him from a gurney to a clean bed. He was attached to bags and a monitor, breathing deep and evenly. He was stitched and wrapped, all nice and clean. Even his tail was bandaged, probably having suffered some damage in the blast. I stroked Gohan's hair off his face and smiled down at him, finally letting tears of relief spill over.

If I didn't know before, I knew now that Gohan was one tough motherfucker.

Right there in the middle of the medical tent, I leaned down and kissed him.

Over the next week, I took up Gohan's usual chores as he slept. I hunted every day, bringing back as much meat as possible to replenish the haven's expansive freezers. I also scavenged for medical supplies, clothing, toiletries, and other basic necessities. Whenever I wasn't doing chores, I was helping the nurses dress Gohan's wounds, change his bags, and watch over him. I brought him a change of clothes from his room, but other than that and to shower and change, myself, I didn't go into our quarters.

Every night, I slept in a little armchair next to Gohan's bed, waiting for him to wake up. I read physics books to him, completely unsure if I was even pronouncing some of the words or formulas correctly – or if he could even hear me. The doctors said that even if he's not processing the information, the stimulation is probably nice.

Apparently, after we left four months ago, Videl stayed and took over our chores. She took a permanent room in our quarters and comforted my mother in my absence. Her friends went home to Orange Star, as they had to help manage the haven there, but Videl insisted on staying and helping Capsule Corporation. Though I was still bitter toward her, I had to thank her for helping while we were gone. We did just up and leave without refilling the freezers, after all, so Videl and some Old World hunters took up the task of keeping the residents fed.

Apparently Mom lied to me when I asked her how she knew about me and Gohan. She'd told me she found his boxers under his bed, which was true, but that wasn't how she knew to go to the atrium to find us.

Videl, who is an annoyingly nosey girl, apparently was poking around in the haven, talking to residents, when she ran into Jasmine. It was Jasmine who told Videl about us going to the atrium together every day, as she'd followed us without us realizing and saw us training. Videl told my mother about it, not knowing what we were _actually_ doing in there, and that was when Mom watched Gohan mate with me.

Horrified and stunned, Mom went back to our quarters and tore my room apart, finding the boxers.

Mom admitted to me that she was wrong to hide our instincts from us, and that ever since we left, she's felt nothing but guilt over the way she, basically, psychologically tortured Gohan. She said she would understand if he never forgave her. I nodded along, not telling her how hurt Gohan truly was over her actions. That was for him to say, when he recovered.

Strangely, I wasn't angry at Videl anymore. I was annoyed that she followed us, but I no longer felt threatened by her. Even when she visited Gohan while I was out hunting and scavenging, I wasn't worried about losing him to her. Hell, she could probably kiss him as he slept, just like I did so often, and I would probably just roll my eyes. Like I said, it was strange.

By now, Videl knew about me and Gohan. The whole haven, though it was never said outright before we returned, seemed to have had an inkling that we were together now. Though, after I kissed Gohan the first time in the tent, the cat was pretty much out of the bag.

But I didn't care.

All I cared about was Gohan, Mom, and hunting, in that order.

It wasn't until I saw Green again that I was broken out of my routine. After seven full days of waking up, checking Gohan, going hunting, eating with Mom, then checking Gohan again, then finally going to sleep just to repeat the process, I saw him.

He came to the tent to see Gohan. He didn't say a word to me; he just stood there and stared Gohan down.

After everything I'd been through – even fighting the androids – somehow seeing this guy made my arms and legs freeze. It was after a long day and I'd finally filled the freezers, showered, and eaten. I was just in the middle of reading to him when Green came in without a sound. I just happened to notice someone standing nearby, making me stop and look up at them.

Green's left eye was missing. His nose was crooked, having been broken and re-set, though poorly. He also had a nasty scar on his right brow, and his jaw was set in a way that made me suspect he was missing some teeth. This teenage boy, who once reminded me so much of Gohan appearance-wise, could not look more foreign to me now.

I stayed in my seat, staring up at him, mostly because my body had suddenly detached from my brain. Though his face looked different, his body was the same, and his scent… It burned the inside of my lungs. From it, I could tell he'd just masturbated. My stomach churned.

His eye slid over to me and my churning stomach filled with ice. He wasn't exactly glaring – more that he was concentrating really hard.

Slowly, I stood up, finding the connection to my body again.

We were the same height and build, but where he was watching me with concentration, I was glaring hard at him. I stood between him and Gohan protectively, physics book still in my hand.

Green stared at me for a long time, but I didn't back down. We maintained eye contact, never saying a word. After a few minutes, Green's gaze drifted down, not really seeing me anymore. He suddenly looked lost, brows furrowed and mouth set in a frown. When he blinked, tears fell out of his eye and slipped down his cheek.

Silently, he turned and walked out of the tent.

The next morning, his father found him in his bed, dead. Green killed himself using one of the haven's butcher knives.

I stayed in the medical tent, my back to the doctors examining Green's body on the other side of the tent. It was a big set-up, the medical tent was, with spaces separated by sheets and shelves, but I could still hear the doctors talking. I could hear Green's family crying. I could smell Green's scent – his musty sex smell covered with blood and death. But worst of all, when I closed my eyes, I was back in his hut with my face in his loveseat, his hands on my hips, and his animalistic grunting in my ear.

With my face buried in Gohan's left side, I covered my head and sobbed as quietly as I could. Not for Green, not for myself, not for his family, and not even for Gohan. I sobbed for this nightmare that just wouldn't end.


	20. I'm gonna be released

I hadn't left Gohan's side for three days. The only moments I spent away from him were for the toilet. If it weren't for Mom bringing me food, I wouldn't have eaten, either. I was beginning to fear for him again – the doctor said he'd only be out for a week, but here we were, finishing up the tenth day.

"Give him a little more time. He's doing well, just let him rest." The doctor didn't seem worried enough about Gohan.

"Trunks, sweetie, maybe you should go and sleep in your bed… and maybe have a shower…" Mom seemed too worried about me.

"I can't," I insisted, seated firmly in the same chair I'd been in for the last 72 hours.

"Why not?" Videl asked. She'd come to visit Gohan often, as well. Strangely enough, she seemed worried about me, too.

"Because what if he wakes up for only a second and I'm not here?"

For my entire life, Gohan seemed invincible. All the shit he'd been through in his life and he still managed to smile and walk with his chin up and his shoulders back. Now, here he is, lying on a bed, missing an arm, crack in his skull, unconscious for over a week… and it was all because of me.

He's defended me for years. He's defended the entire human population for even longer. Yet in one day – in one stupid, reckless, hot-headed moment – I managed to knock it all down. I attracted that android's attention neither to gain the upper hand nor to give Gohan a chance to strike, but because I couldn't stand the way they were talking to him. She aimed to kill me and she would have, if Gohan hadn't jumped to my defense.

Part of me wished he hadn't.

Gohan deserves so much better than me. I'm a possessive, impulsive, _stupid little brat_. I'm greedy and needy, always asking for so much more than Gohan should give.

Gohan would give pretty much anything to anyone, but I'm the only person he'd give his life for. He nearly succeeded in it, too. Hell, he still could. Being unconscious for ten days… part of me feared he'd never wake up.

Videl thought he was starting to wake yesterday because he started to shiver. Thinking he was cold, she pulled the blanket higher on him and started asking a nearby nurse for another, since the shivering didn't subside.

"He's not cold," I said without looking at her. "He's shaking because he's in pain." He was already taking a lot of painkillers, but it didn't seem to be enough. We had limited supplies, especially in painkillers. I'd already asked the doctors for more, but the amount Gohan would need to truly rest comfortably would be more than they could give fairly. Videl argued the same argument I had with them days ago, coming up with the same results.

Gohan was a great man who did everything for the haven, but his Saiyan biology finally screwed him over in respect to drug tolerance.

It was late in the afternoon on the eleventh day that he finally stirred. Videl came by to visit and was sitting next to me, watching the nurse feed Gohan some kind of liquid food substitute through a tube.

"You know he's going to be starving when he wakes up," Videl said matter-of-factly.

"He'll eat everything in the freezers. I'll have to go hunting again," I replied with a sigh. She giggled softly at that.

When the nurse was done, she gathered up her supplies and started walking away, accidentally bumping the bed. As she apologized, Gohan's tail slipped off of the mattress and landed in my lap. It healed after a few days after the attack, so the bandages had been long since removed.

Videl watched as I gently stroked its fur. She said before that she found it strange he had a tail, but knowing all the things he was capable of, a tail was really the least surprising thing about him.

A few days ago, she tried to reach out and touch it, too, but learned quickly when a low growl escaped me. I couldn't control it and had no idea where it came from, but I pretended I knew. She didn't try to test me.

Instead, she opted for watching, which I didn't mind too much.

It suddenly twitched in my hand.

I stared at it, eyes wide and frozen in mid-stroke. Was that real? Did I imagine it?

It twitched again. I felt the muscles in it flex under my fingertips.

Slowly, I looked up at Gohan's face. Peaceful and silent as always. His tail twitched again, the tip waving lightly in the air.

"Gohan…?" I called softly.

His tail suddenly wrapped tightly around my wrist, squeezing as if it were trying to tear my hand off. I stood quickly, knocking the chair back and surprising Videl and the nurses nearby.

"Gohan," I called again, a little louder, leaning onto the bed enough to see his face clearly. His eyebrow twitched and he turned his head, sighing softly. His face twisted into a grimace and he began to shiver again, releasing a small whimper.

As a doctor rushed over to check his vitals, Gohan's eyes started to flutter open. He groaned and hissed through his teeth, thrashing his head to the side and squeezing his eyes shut. His tail wrapped even tighter around my wrist, causing my fingertips to prick from poor circulation, but I didn't care. Gohan was waking up! But…

He was in so much pain.

I watched, voice caught in my throat, as those narrowed grey eyes darted around the tent, probably not seeing much. While standing to Gohan's left, I watched the doctor give him a gentle shake on his right shoulder.

"Do you know who you are?" A strangled sound. "Tell me your name." Gohan's eyes squeezed tight again and he shook his head slightly. The doctor gave him another gentle shake. "I know it hurts, son, but try to answer me."

I leaned over to see his face, but he couldn't seem to focus on anything. His heart was racing, as indicated by the heart monitor.

"Hey, hey it's okay, you're safe," I comforted as gently as I could despite the rush of adrenaline. His eyes snapped to my face for a split second before blinking and having to refocus. His tail squeezed my wrist over and over again, so I petted it. His heart rate started to slow down again.

"Tell me your name," the doctor repeated himself.

"So-Son Goh-han…" His voice was cracked and underused, but still sweet, sweet music to my ears. I grinned at him, resisting the urge to grab his face and kiss him.

"What year is it, Gohan?"

He faltered, eyebrows furrowing. Come on, Gohan, it's Age 782.

"Age… seven hundred…" Good so far. "S-Sixty…" My heart dropped. "N-ni… nine?" He didn't sound sure at all. The doctor didn't even flinch at how horribly wrong Gohan's answer was.

"Do you know where you are?" he continued, still checking Gohan's vitals and bandages.

"I'm… I…" Gohan closed his eyes and gained a concentrated look. He couldn't answer.

"Do you know what happened to you?"

"It hurts…" He was trembling again. "Hurts…" I kept petting his tail, hoping it was comforting.

The doctor looked up at me with a serious expression. "I'll ask him again later. It doesn't always come back so quickly. Hopefully, after a few minutes of being awake, he'll be able to answer the questions." I nodded and leaned back over Gohan, stroking the pad of my thumb over his cheek.

His eyes opened again and his heart rate picked up. He suddenly tried to scramble out of bed, but I held him in place, trying to be as gentle as possible.

"Let me go! Let-Let me… Trunks, he… He's in trouble… Let me _go_!"

"Gohan! Gohan, I'm fine! I'm right here," I assured him, pushing him on his shoulders. He was too weak to fight me, so he fell right back down. He groaned and turned his face to the side, probably extremely dizzy. "It's okay, Gohan, I'm here… I'm okay. You're okay." Slowly, grey eyes managed to fixate on me. His tail loosened its grip on my wrist and I felt my hand tingle from the rush of blood. I smiled at him, stroking his cheek again.

His right hand came up and rested against the back of my head as he stared at me, looking at me as if he'd never see me again. "I'm right here…" I repeated softly. I glanced up at the doctor for a moment before meeting Gohan's eyes again.

"Do you know who you are?" the doctor asked.

"Son Gohan," he replied, voice still gravelly. He was still staring at me.

"What year is it?"

"Age 782." He lifted his hand to touch my right eyebrow, which had nearly grown back.

"Do you know where you are?"

"…No." His eyes slid to his hand, which was still attached to the IV drip.

"Do you remember what happened to you?"

"I was fighting…" he struggled for an answer. "I had to protect him…" His eyes met mine again.

Eventually Gohan was able to answer all the questions correctly. His memory came back without a flaw – well, without an immediate flaw. The doctor said he may have trouble recalling some words or names, but the damage didn't seem to impair his functioning. If any other brain damage was done, it wouldn't be obvious until Gohan went back into his usual routine.

When Gohan noticed his missing arm, his heart rate began to pick up again, but I was able to, surprisingly, calm him down quickly and easily.

He recognized Videl and understood that she took care of the haven in our absence, so he thanked her for everything she's done. She shrugged him off and turned to leave, mentioning over her shoulder that he could pay her back by letting her stay. He looked at me, not really giving her an answer.

Mom didn't show up the entire day as Gohan was checked, dressed, and discharged. The nurses taught him how to change his dressings, but I would be there to help him. After a strict lecture about not doing stupid, impulsive shit, the doctor gave Gohan some painkillers to take for the next few weeks, then finally released him into the haven.

Gohan guided me to his left side, where he wrapped his tail securely around my waist and held me to his hip as we approached the entrance to the tent. His balance seemed to be off slightly, but he used me as leverage until he was able to steady himself.

When we exited through the flaps of the tent, the haven exploded with cheering. I felt his tail tighten around my hip, pulling me closer to him. I smiled up at him and wrapped an arm around his back comfortingly, watching him process his roaring welcome back party.

Once we made it through the crowd and into our quarters (Gohan received many pats on the back, handshakes, and hugs on the way), we saw that the kitchen was pretty much covered in cooked food. There was a little note on the table, written in quick, sharp handwriting.

" _All of this is from the haven residents. Eat up, hero! Videl._ "

Gohan's stomach growled loudly after I finished reading the note. I had to laugh at his sheepish grin and warned him not to eat the house, too. I was maybe half-serious with that one.

I wasn't really hungry, so I nibbled on some food and opted to watch Gohan scarf down as much food as possible – and fast, too, for a guy with one arm. The residents seemed to give back as much as they possibly could for their hero, as their donations were able to satiate even a Saiyan who had been on a 10-day liquid diet, plus plenty for leftovers.

I stuffed what I could in our fridge, barely managing to fit all of the leftover perishables. As I gathered up the dishes and began washing them, I felt Gohan press against my back and bury his face in my hair. I smiled as his tail wrapped around my hip and his arm around my waist. Good thing I didn't have to move too much to wash the dishes, because it didn't seem like Gohan was going to be releasing me anytime soon. Not that I minded.

He stood there, holding onto me, the entire time I washed. Every time I moved to place a dish, he shifted with me. Once I was finished, dishes stacked nicely on the counter, I turned to face him, wrapping my arms around his waist. He pressed his forehead to mine, eyes half lidded, and watched me with a heavy gaze.

Silently, his hand slid up my back to stroke the right side of my head, just behind my ear, where my hair was starting to grow back.

"…It looks stupid, doesn't it?" I asked softly, feeling my face heat up. I knew he knew I was talking about my new, uneven haircut, courtesy of that female android. Gohan smiled gently at me and shook his head.

"You're perfect," he whispered. My face felt like it was on fire. Slowly, he leaned in and took my lips, pulling my head in to meet him halfway – as if he needed to.

He hadn't showered in days and his mouth reeked of morning breath and a smorgasbord of food, not to mention I'm sure he was in an enormous amount of pain, but I wouldn't have traded that kiss for the world. After ten days of realizing and fearing Gohan's mortality, he could have risen from the grave and I would have kissed him without a moment's hesitation.

He didn't pull away for a long time, just letting his lips brush and linger over mine. I didn't fight him, but instead held him to me, memorizing every new cut and scar on his face, along with every little ripple and facet in his grey irises.

Gently, he started nudging me toward the hallway, indicating I should start walking. With his tail still wrapped around my waist and one of my arms around his, I obeyed, heart twinging with the realization as to why he suddenly wanted us to move. Just as we entered the hallway leading to the bedrooms and bathrooms, I glanced over my shoulder and saw Mom standing by the entrance to the kitchen.

She was crying.

I smiled gently at her, hoping it was reassuring.

He led me to the hall bathroom, where we were finally able to brush our teeth and take a bath. As the tub filled with hot water, I helped him undress, all while letting him kiss my cheeks and neck with tender care. As I undressed myself, he watched with studious eyes, always touching me in some way.

Once we were both naked, he pulled me close again and kissed me, slipping his tongue between my teeth. I draped my arms around his shoulders, careful not to put too much pressure on his left one. Letting my eyes close, I concentrated on the familiar, long strokes of his hand on my back and the curl of his tail around my thigh.

"Try not to get it wet," I instructed, gesturing to his shoulder as he climbed into the bath. Once he settled, I climbed in, too, and let him tug me over to his side of the tub. I was straddling his lap when he grabbed my shampoo. As he popped the lid open, I leaned back and dunked my head under the water. When I came back up, he was staring at me with wide eyes and lips parted.

"What?" I asked, feeling my face heat up again. He grinned silently and shook his head before squirting a glob of shampoo onto the top of my head.

He pulled me down so my head was resting on his right shoulder, working his fingers through my dirty hair. Sighing contently, I wrapped my arms around his waist and closed my eyes. He kissed my ear and jaw as he massaged my head, neck, and back, letting his hand drift far below the water.

I felt his palm slide across my hip and up my side, making its intended trail very obvious. His thumb slipped over my nipples before sliding back down to the joint of my hip and thigh. I shifted slightly in his lap, silently giving him my permission and more access.

Fingers made contact with the heat between my legs, touching with feather-light touches, sending shivers up my spine. As his hand gripped me, I pulled back and took him into a deep kiss, moaning softly against his mouth. I felt him grin against my lips and he started pumping me, slowly at first. Beneath the hot water I'm sure he could feel me throbbing.

"Not in the water," he whispered softly against my ear as my climax approached. Panting, I let him stroke me a few more times before pulling him off and hopping to my feet, making the water slosh in the tub.

Without hesitation, Gohan grabbed my ass and pulled me forward, taking me into his mouth. He sucked my dick and played with my balls until I finally came, pouring myself down his throat.

Still panting a little, I settled back down into his lap, noticing that beautiful, lop-sided smirk on his face. He tangled his fingers through my hair and pulled my head back, guiding me into bending back once again to dip my hair in the water. I did as he liked, feeling like rubber after what he just did to me. He rinsed my hair in the water and pulled me back up, letting me rest against his shoulder.

After a minute of floating back down to this world, I groaned and pulled away.

"You're filthy," I admonished him, running my hand through his hair. His smirk turned into a grin and we switched places, but instead of straddling my lap, Gohan chose to snuggle up close to my side. I cupped my hands with water and started splashing onto his hair, careful not to get his shoulder too wet. The staples in his head would be fine as long as I dried it properly afterwards.

After squirting a glob of shampoo onto his wet, black locks, I tangled my hands in his hair and pulled him in for a deep kiss. As my tongue slipped across his, I massaged his scalp, careful not to let any of the soap drip down into his eyes.

We continued exploring each other's mouths as my fingers worked around the base of his skull and down his neck, paying special attention to the tense muscles around his shoulders. I was still careful not to get his left one too wet.

He kissed my cheek and jaw, making a little line to my right ear and down my neck as I worked on his back and sides. He finally rested his head against my shoulder, his right arm wrapped around my back, as I took my time on his muscles. He loosened up under my touch, taking deep, even breaths.

Slowly, I made my way around his hip with one hand and massaged his tail with the other, making sure to bathe it, too. I kissed the side of his head as I fingers slipped across his dick almost teasingly – …

Wait.

He was soft.

Confused, I peeked down at the comfortable man in my arms. Deep, even breathing, the way he was practically draped over me, how he hadn't moved in about five minutes…

Yup, Gohan was asleep.

I chuckled softly at him and held him until the water started cooling off. All the while, I continued massaging his head and body until I finally had to rinse his hair. Shielding his face with one of my hands, I scooped water into the other and slowly rinsed him until it was mostly all out.

I hated to have to move such a relaxed creature, but I lifted him easily into my arms and out of the water, knowing he'd be far more comfortable in a bed.

Flaring my ki to evaporate the water off of us, I carried Gohan shamelessly out of the bathroom, still stark naked, to his bedroom. Luckily, no one was around to see us, so Gohan wouldn't have been embarrassed – not that he could have been, being dead asleep in my arms as he was.

I kicked back his comforter, noticing the sheets were nice and clean, and laid him down. Before climbing in for the night, myself, I changed his dressings and double-checked to make sure his wounds were nice and dry.

After turning out the lamp and climbing in next to him, I looked up at his sleeping face and concentrated on it through the dark.

Gohan is human. He has limits. Gohan is not perfect – just like anyone else, he can get angry, frustrated, lonely, depressed, manic… Gohan can die.

I pressed my lips and tongue to my mark on his shoulder – the same shoulder he his arm was amputated from. A deep purr started in his chest as he slept.

Gohan is everything to me, and I will protect him.


	21. From behind these lines

Finally, I could understand why Gohan would be so hard to wake after coming back from his scouting missions. Even though I'd technically been home for a while, sleeping in a familiar bed while curled up with him was what I needed. I don't even remember dreaming.

It was nearly noon when I woke up, well-rested and limbs feeling like jelly. Gohan was still beside me, watching me with a cute smile. I smiled back at him and stroked his hair back to better see his face.

"How did you sleep?" he asked softly.

"Like a rock," I chuckled. He leaned in and kissed me, making a trail down my neck. Since I didn't bother to dress either of us after Gohan passed out in the tub, we were still naked.

I purred when his tongue pressed against the mark on my shoulder, loving those familiar tingling sensations that swirled across my body. He rolled onto his knees, between my legs, and dipped his mouth down to my pelvis. Trying to keep myself quiet, I bit down on part of the comforter as his tongue slipped over my growing erection.

"Go-Gohannn…" I sighed and looked down at him, watching him move up and down my length. Dark greys met my eyes from beneath black lashes, looking even more beautiful with my cum splashing onto his teeth and lips. "Ugh…" I groaned and tossed my head back, floating down from my orgasm, until I felt his cock at my entrance.

My heart started pounding and I looked back up at him, watching him reach over to the nearby shelf where the lamp sat. Behind it was a small bottle of lotion, one we used back when he was just fingering me and giving me handjobs. He popped the lid open and squirted it on his hard cock, then tossed the bottle onto the mattress and spread it over his length and the remainder on my ass.

We've done this more times than I could count, so I was quite used to it by now, but lubrication was always needed. Out there, in the wild, we had very little in the way of lube, so we had to make do with what we could produce ourselves.

I whimpered as his wet, throbbing cock pushed into me, filling me up quickly in a long, slick motion. He stayed put and leaned over me to kiss and lick my lips. Once I started wriggling against him, he grinned and pulled back, only to thrust back in.

"Trunks…" he growled against my ear, "I love you so goddamn much…" He pumped harder and faster into my heat, hitting my prostate and sending me into those familiar spirals.

"Gohan… ah… I… mmm… I lo-love you… I love you, I love you, I lo-ove you-ahh ahh…!" I moaned his name and made him know exactly what I thought of him as he continued carving into me, watching me with heavy eyes and a little smirk. Gohan was usually a humble man, but in bed, he loved to hear vocal assessments of his performance. I did my best to deliver, though it was always difficult to manage a complete thought with Gohan inside me. I think he enjoyed hearing my attempts more than he enjoyed comprehensible sentences. He once said if I could think straight, then he wasn't pleasuring me properly.

How Gohan managed to do this after losing his arm and then waking up from being unconscious for about ten days was beyond me. Resilient motherfucker.

I loved sex with Gohan, but over the next few days, I noticed something strange in him.

He was always right next to me, touching me in some way, even in public. Though while in public, it was never sexual touching, but he would at the very least loop his tail around my hip.

Before, Gohan hardly ever initiated sex or even petting, mostly because he never _needed_ to. Being the desperately horny teenager I was, I jumped his bones whenever we were alone or whenever we weren't in the middle of hunting, scavenging, or scouting. Because he was no longer controlled by out-of-control hormones, Gohan usually enjoyed satisfying me without needing me to return it.

But now, I could hardly keep up. Still, Gohan hardly needed sexual release for himself, but whenever we were alone he'd start something with me with the intention of making me cum. And, still being a desperately horny teenager, my body would respond at the slightest touch – or, sometimes, lack of touch.

At first I liked it, the attention. While Gohan was cuddly and attentive before the attack, now it seemed as if he couldn't keep his hands (hand?) to himself. He always had to be around me. He always had to be touching me. Besides the time I spent in class, the only time I got privacy was when one of us was using the toilet, and even then it was only for a few minutes. The longest amount of time we spent apart was during class lectures, which was three hours. Before, I'd jump at the chance to skip class and get a blowjob from Gohan, but now, as much as I hate to admit it, it was like a relief.

Before the attack, Gohan could spend hours by himself, working on his own, mulling about his own business, mingling with residents, doing his own thing. But now, whenever we were apart, he'd become frustrated and annoyed. It seemed kind of cute the first couple of times, but it quickly started grating on my nerves. More than that, though, it worried me. It scared me.

Gohan's personality had changed.

Up until today, three days after he woke up, he'd kept his sexual initiation contained to privacy. It usually went this way: Morning sex, shower petting, after-breakfast petting, blowjob by noon, more petting after class, another blowjob before dinner, and finally bedtime petting. I initiated _none of these_.

Earlier this year, this schedule would have been a motherfucking _dream come true_ , but after all the physical, emotional, and mental trauma we'd _both_ been through lately, I found myself feeling exhausted and crowded.

It wasn't until Gohan tried to fondle me behind the medical tent that I decided this routine had to end. I grabbed him by the hand and dragged him to our quarters with the intention of talking to him, but I was pushed onto the couch instead. I found myself pinned beneath him, my mouth being ravaged.

"Gohan, I – mmff." His tongue was in my cheek and his hand was under my shirt. My body immediately started heating up and my brain started to turn foggy, but I had to pull through. I pulled away, gasping, "Gohan, listen to m – aahhh…" God dammit he was so hard to resist, especially as he licked and nipped at his mark on my shoulder.

I had no idea when he took off my tank top, but it was across the room, followed shortly by one of my boots. Ugh, Gohan was so tempting… But,

"Gohan," I said firmly, organizing my thoughts through the haze. My dick was pressing painfully against my jeans, growing steadily as his palm smoothed across my length. Gohan stopped and looked up at me curiously, grey eyes wide. I took a deep breath, but I hesitated, seeing that cute, sweet, scarred face… Resist, Trunks. Resist!

"Goh… Go slowly, okay?" I'm pathetic. He smiled gently at me and nodded before leaning in to kiss me again.

As I requested, he went slow. He kissed and nipped and licked at my flesh, taking his sweet, sweet time. When I finally came, he lapped up every last drop of my seed and looked up at me as if he sought approval.

Panting, I curled my fingers into his hair and watched him shift on his knees. He was kneeling between my legs on the floor as I sat, melting into the couch. My fingers drifted down the side of his face to cup his cheek. He leaned his head into my hand and blinked slowly, watching me.

"What's gotten into you?" I asked softly, never breaking eye contact with him. His eyebrows furrowed in a silent question. "You've been so…" needy, clingy, attached, "…sexual." Gohan leaned in to kiss my bare stomach and chest.

"I want to do everything I can to satisfy you," he replied quietly, nipping playfully at my navel. I shivered under his touch.

"You were satisfying me before," I breathed as his tongue dipped into the indentation on my stomach. "You don't need to do more – your giving to receiving ratio is like 6:1, Goha-ah!-an…" I jumped as he worked on leaving hickey after hickey on my abdomen. "It was great before, when I initiated everything. You shouldn't try to fix wha-at isn't broken…" My mind was starting to fog again.

"You shouldn't have to ask me to please you," he mumbled against my flesh. He lifted my left leg over his shoulder before moving his hickey trail down my leg. "I want you to have it whenever you want it…" He took a mouthful of my thigh, slowly and lovingly suckling on the flesh between his teeth.

"Gohan… please…" I almost felt whiny, feeling pulled between two desires. "Please…" Wait, stop… Gohan, no, stop it… ugh…

"Hmmm, I could do this to you all day," he breathed, moving his mouth down to the growing heat beneath my legs. "Milking every last little drop out of you…" He ran his silky tongue from my root to my tip before taking me into his fiery mouth. I threw my head back, a strangled cry forcing its way out of my throat. I didn't know how much more of this I could take – I was so _exhausted_. Yet still, my body reacted to his touch, to his scent, to his sounds… God dammit he was so fucking irresistible.

But with how many times I climaxed just today, his mouth on me was almost painful. I had to stop him.

"Gohan, it's… too much… please…" God dammit I couldn't think.

"Hmmm?" Gohan pulled his mouth off before moving down to lick and suckle on my balls. I groaned in frustration, feeling sweat drip down my skin. In my head, I was crying out for him to stop, but my body was aching for him. Gohan can't read minds, so he had no idea what I was thinking – or trying to think, rather, through that fog he put me in. All he knew were the cues my body gave him.

I'm not sure if anything actually came out of me, but I managed one last climax before melting against the couch completely. I felt like a mess – sweaty, hot, overstimulated, head swirling, and most of all, frustrated. I was caught between an irresistible desire to have Gohan and a swelling fear of the changes present in him.

Gohan, who I guess could tell that I couldn't move, lifted me with his one arm and carried me to his bedroom. He laid me down on the cool sheets as gently as he could, then he sat beside me on the mattress. He pushed my wet hair back and kissed my sweaty forehead.

The fog finally starting to clear, I looked up at him. The gash that was on his face, which ran from his hairline, over his brow, and down to his jaw, was healing up nicely, though it was still prominent on his otherwise pale skin. When I reached up and stroked his hair, I could feel the staples in his scalp where his skull was fractured. It wasn't a terrible fracture so he hadn't needed surgery or anything. It was fixing up nicely, too, but it still looked and felt terrible.

He wore one of his dark blue shirts, the sleeve covering his stump being tied off, so I couldn't see it. I needed to see it. I needed to remind myself what I've done to him.

With my hands still in his hair, I pulled him down and kissed him firmly on the lips. There was zero resistance in him, even as I flipped him onto his back on the bed. I removed his shirt and flung it across the room and stopped him when he tried to slide his hand up my thigh. I pinned his wrist to the mattress and ignored his tail, which was wrapping around my waist.

Leaning over him, still holding his wrist, I looked down at his body. From just what I could see on his chest and shoulders, I saw every battle Gohan endured in his life. Both old and new scars littered him, and I wondered what he'd look like without so many. Finally, I fixated on his stump, which was wrapped nicely, shielding the real damage from sight.

I looked up at him, my eyes filling with tears.

He gained that same concerned look he'd always get, now with fear.

"Stop it," I whimpered. Confusion added to his expression. "Stop worrying about me. Stop giving me everything. I don't want you to do those things to me so often – not after what we've just been through." My words sounded harsh not only to my ears. I felt Gohan grow still beneath me and I watched his eyes grow wide. "I should be doing all of it to you – not the other way around…" I tried to organize my thoughts, unsure if I was even making a point. "I should be kissing you… and touching you… and giving you every pleasurable, sexy thing you could imagine… but instead you're doing it to me. It's… it's too much…"

His expression softened, but he didn't say anything. He just stared up at me, pinned beneath me.

"Your arm was blown off and you have a fracture in your skull… you're in constant pain, but you keep giving to me. Stop giving so much and let me give to you. You've… you've changed, Gohan, since the attack. You always want to touch me and be next to me. It's like you can't let me go, and whenever you have to, you get angry – …"

"Scared," he corrected. I stopped, staring down at him with what I was sure was a dumbfounded look on my face. Scared? Gohan? You're scared whenever I'm not around? His eyes were shimmering in the lamplight.

"I know you don't remember what happened, or what condition you were in when 18 blasted you…" he trailed off and pulled his wrist out of my hand. He brought it up to my face and traced a line from my right ear, across my brow, down my cheekbone, over my jaw, and down my neck to my shoulder and collarbone. "All of this… was gone. You were awake. You should have been dead, but you weren't…" Tears started falling down the sides of his head to the pillow beneath. I stared at him, gaping slightly.

"Your right arm was missing, too, plus a huge chunk of your chest and side. There was no reason you should have been alive, much less awake… Looking at me… You couldn't talk, you just looked at me…" He met my eyes with a haunted expression. "If it weren't for me jumping in the way at the last minute, she would have taken all of you… You couldn't chew the bean, so I had to chew it for you and managed to get it down your throat. I was so, so fucking scared… You were still for so long, I thought you died, and I couldn't think straight…"

He covered his face with his hand and turned onto his side, obviously fighting the cries.

"The last thing I remember is looking at you, cold and pale and still, staring up at me with half your face and body missing, and thinking how I failed to protect you. How nothing else should matter – how stupid I was for letting anything else matter. Then I heard your voice calling my name and I woke up with you standing next to me – worried about _m-me_ …"

I grabbed him roughly and pulled him into a sitting position, forcing him to rest his head on my shoulder. He wrapped his arm tightly around my back, pulling me into his lap. His tail tightened around my waist, clinging desperately to me. I held him close, feeling the sobs come full-force and wrack his body. I felt his tears slip down my bare shoulder and chest.

I just held him.

When was the last time Gohan allowed himself to cry like this?

"When I woke up, I wanted to give you everything you wanted and protect you with everything I had. Nothing else matters to me. Whenever we're apart, all I can see is you cold and still and… almost dead… and it's like the only time I know you're real, the only time I know you're okay, is when you're right here with me… When I can see you and touch you…"

He cried on me for what felt like forever, but I didn't pull away. I shushed him and rocked him, even though I was the one sitting in his lap. I stroked his hair and rubbed his back, using all the techniques on him that he used on me whenever I cried. But he couldn't seem to calm down, despite how close he pulled me.

I decided to try something. I'd never done it before, so I wasn't sure how, but I figured it wouldn't hurt to try. I closed my eyes and concentrated on his ki. What was normally a gentle, warm flame inside him, pulsing slowly like a heartbeat, was now pulsing and flaring erratically. Slowly, I reached inside myself and drew my own ki out, wrapping it around his and pouring in all the calm, gentle feelings I could collect.

Gohan and I playing together when we were kids, snuggling in bed after his long scouting missions, bathing together in the tub, eating big meals of rice and dino steaks, looking up at that beautiful rainbow together… I made sure to keep anything sexually charged out of the pool, unsure how a shift in emotion like that would affect him.

He relaxed almost immediately and his cries softened to little sniffles before stopping completely. I kept it up, concentrating on those happy memories. I heard a soft purr rise from his throat. I felt it vibrate against me and I responded with my own. His grew louder and more stable. I smiled, able to feel his ki even out and pulse gently as it always did, now enveloped by mine.

I nuzzled the side of his head and kissed his temple, still holding him. Slowly he fell back onto the mattress, holding me to his chest, purr vibrating between us. He kissed and licked his mark on my shoulder, sending those sweet tingles through me. Feeling heat rise on my cheeks, I leaned in and did the same to my mark on him, attempting to concentrate on both the envelopment and the new task.

After only a few minutes, Gohan was basically putty in my hands. His mouth stopped moving on my mark and his purring softened. His tail around my waist loosened its grip.

Even as Gohan slept, I continued my envelopment on him, as well as my licking my mark on his shoulder. For hours I diligently worked on him, as if the moment I stopped he'd wake up and start crying again. I couldn't let that happen, so I enveloped him all night.


	22. And I don't care whether I live or die

Gohan avoided Mom for a long time. The first night we were back in our quarters, after Gohan led me away from the kitchen to the bathroom, I saw Mom crying. I put the pieces together and knew Gohan sensed her coming, then purposefully led me away so our moment wouldn't be interrupted.

Since then, I hadn't seen her. The morning after Gohan cried on me, after I enveloped him in my ki all night long, I remembered my clothes were still strewn around the living room and that Mom would see it if she came out of her lab. Sure enough, when we got up for the day, the clothes Gohan divested me of were folded up neatly on my bed.

Perhaps Mom was giving Gohan his well-deserved space. Perhaps she felt burned by his abnormally stoic nature toward her. Perhaps she felt true guilt about her choices regarding him, and even though they had good intentions, they were extreme and ended up being all for naught, anyway. She sacrificed a person who loved her with the intention of protecting her only child, only to cause needless suffering in all of us.

I could understand Mom wanting to protect me. I could understand Gohan's pain as a result of her actions. I could even understand the pregnant tension in the air as the three of us stood in the kitchen together this morning.

Gohan stared at Mom with a blank look on his face, as if he were staring at a wall. Mom's face was twisted in one of anguish as she studied the damage done to him – both inside and out.

"I'm going to build shelters today," he said in a very business-like tone. No offer of breakfast, no chatting, no affectionate or playful quips – nothing. Mom just nodded, seeming to understand the hole she put herself in.

"When you're done today, come by the lab," she looked at me, "both of you. I have something to show you."

I blinked curiously. Show us? I suddenly remembered the egg on stilts she had in her lab ages ago, and how she promised she was working on something big as Gohan and I were packing before we escaped the haven. Was… Was she going to share her project with us? I looked up at Gohan, but he was already walking away without any acknowledgement that she'd said anything at all.

I looked back at Mom, who was bowing her head, hair covering her face. I hugged her silently, unsure if I should say anything at all. She wasn't crying, but she did look defeated. She was just defeated.

I met Gohan outside of our quarters, in the hallway leading to the haven. On the other side of the hallway was the door that led to the labs. In there was Mom's top-secret egg on stilts; her big project that would change everything.

I looked up at Gohan, who was only a few inches taller than me these days (though he was quite a bit bulkier). He met my eyes with his brows knitted together: a similar look of defeat. Gently, he slipped his hand into mine and tugged me into his chest, hugging me. No sexual charge, no initiation, no lust… just a calm, loving hug. It was what he needed, and I gave it to him without question.

We worked together on building shelters for the new residents – all of whom I recognized, as I was one who sent them here – for a good chunk of the morning. We were helping a father build a new home for his two daughters and pregnant wife when Gohan turned to me, almost hesitant.

"It's almost noon…" he mumbled to me. I looked up at the huge clock on the near wall of the haven. Sure enough, it was 11:52. "Shouldn't you… go to class?" I knew he didn't want me to go, but the scholar in him made him suggest going to class anyway.

"Will you be okay working on this by yourself?" I offered him an excuse to keep me here, hoping my face looked serious. He smirked, obviously forced, and hitched his head in the direction of the father of the family and his girls, one 16 years old and the other 7 years old. Neither girl was very… architecturally inclined, so they were mostly just holding things for us and following strict instructions.

"Are you kidding? I've got them to help me!" I smiled at him and helped put up the last wall before saying my goodbyes and heading in the direction of the lecture area.

I stopped when a little hand reached out and grabbed my elbow. Looking down, I saw the youngest girl smile up at me with hope in her eyes.

"Can I go, too?" she asked sweetly. I smiled back down at her easily. Since I've started looking my age, I've gotten pretty good at talking to girls – even the miniature kind.

"There's a Freshman level that starts in the morning – nine to noon. You're a little late for class," I chuckled at the sour look she gave me.

"Nooo," she whined playfully, still hanging onto my arm, "I wanna go to _your_ class! Freshmen class is for kids!" I tilted my head.

"You _are_ a kid. You're 7. Freshmen class is for 7 to 15-year-olds. So you got a ways to go," I explained. I knew I was just repeating the same shit I hated to hear when I was little, but now that I was older and able to look at it from the other side, I found it to be true. She was just a kid. She deserved to be around other kids and act like a kid. Not like me. Not like Gohan. We grew up too fast – something that was pretty much required in a world like ours. But in here, she could be a kid. She _needed_ to be a kid.

Still, she pouted at me, but she relented, especially as her older sister hushed her. Her sister smiled apologetically at me. The older sister blushed and said something about coming with me, that she hadn't been to a real, organized lecture before, and it would be interesting to see it.

Shrugging, I agreed to walk her there, but glanced at Gohan before I left. He was watching us curiously out of the corner of his eye as he worked, blatantly eavesdropping. I smiled at him in a way I hoped was comforting, then flashed my ki in a short, slight pulse, just enough to pick up his senses but not enough to create a wind or anything.

A small, cute grin crept onto his face and he responded in his own flash of ki.

Over the course of the lectures, I split my attention between the teacher, the girl from the new family (whose name turned out to be Lily), and flashing my ki to Gohan every now and then. He always responded quickly. I hoped it was comforting to him to feel me, especially after what he told me a few nights ago.

The girl – Lily – kept brushing me 'accidentally' and asked unnecessarily dumb questions, as if she were just trying to get me to talk. I knew what she was doing; I'm not an idiot. Well, maybe I _am_ an idiot, but I could tell she had a crush on me and was trying to get closer to me. She was still new, so she wouldn't know that Gohan and I are boyfriends, and I didn't want to embarrass her by calling her out on it with the other teens around. Still, I kept her at a distance and didn't respond to her little touches, flips of her hair, or the batting of her eyelashes.

I pretended to be as oblivious as Gohan was to her advances.

During reading time, I had one of Gohan's physics books. The subject had actually become pretty interesting ever since Gohan described it as a puzzle. Lily was next to me, very slowly and subtly inching closer and closer on the bench. When her arm brushed mine, I apologized and slid further down the bench, putting more room between us.

Other students were chatting quietly, though they all suddenly hushed. Curious, I looked up.

I didn't expect Jasmine to be standing there with her books. She walked over to one of the tables – one with her friends – and sat down without saying anything. Everyone was staring at her. She hadn't been in class since Green killed himself, and no one expected her to come back. Yet here she was.

She stole a low, cold glance at me before looking back down at her books. Her friends rubbed her arms and hugged her, but she didn't cry. Others were glancing at me, but when I glared at them, they went back to minding their own business.

Beside me, Lily saw the interaction. With a hint of jealousy in her voice, she leaned over and whispered, "Old girlfriend of yours or something?"

I laughed aloud at that, surprising her, the other students, and earning sharp, cold glares from Jasmine's friends. Like I gave a shit. I laughed.

After lectures, Lily still wanted to hang out, despite how I told her I'd just be doing chores with Gohan. She insisted she wanted to come along, so I shrugged and let her. Maybe now I can _subtly_ tell her Gohan and I are an item and she'd stop hitting on me.

I sought out Gohan's ki and found him getting a check-up in the medical tent. Apparently, as he was walking by, his doctor grabbed him and gave him a pretty harsh lecture about not coming by in over a week. So when Lily and I came in, he was sitting on a table with his shirt off, staring at the ground with a pouty expression, as if he were a little kid who just got scolded. I chuckled at him and he looked up at me, blushing.

When he saw Lily, however, I saw just the start of a glare before he looked away. I grinned. Was that jealousy? Lily greeted him and he replied with a short answer, unlike his usual cheery, adorable self. He's jealous. Gohan is jealous! Cute!

Well, as cute as it was, I couldn't let him think this girl had a chance. I knew just how to break it to her, but as long as the doctor was hovering over my jealous boyfriend, I couldn't make my move. As the doctor was just finishing up inspecting the staples on his head, I asked him about Lily's family's shelter.

"It's done, for the most part," he replied. "Hops, Pansy, and Poppy went to the closet to trade for clothes and furnishings. Lily, you might want to find them over there…" I heard the subtle _get out_ suggestion in his voice, but Lily seemed not to.

Instead, she hugged my arm and thanked us for helping them. "I don't know what we would have done without you guys…" She was looking at me as she said it, hugging my arm to her chest. I could feel her soft breasts beneath her shirt. I could feel the tension pouring off of Gohan nearby.

I smirked down at Lily, "Aw, you guys would have been fine." She smiled with her eyes glittering and a little blush on her cheeks, hugging my arm tighter, as if she'd found a lifeline of hope.

You poor girl.

The doctor leaned away, deeming Gohan physically okay. "Well, you know, besides the missing arm." He whacked Gohan on the head with his clipboard and warned him about missing appointments. Gohan nodded and apologized, though still sounding sour, as he hopped off the table and reached for his shirt.

Before he could pull it on, I easily slipped my arm out of Lily's and stepped up to him, taking the shirt out of his hand. He looked at me, surprised.

"Let me help," I offered, putting the shirt over his head. As I slowly and gently pulled the hem down, I let my knuckles gently graze his chest and abs. When I looked up at him, he was blushing slightly.

I grinned and, tugging him to me by the hem of his shirt, kissed him right on the lips. His eyes widened and his face got darker. For a second, he didn't respond, as if I made his brain crash, but only for a second. He responded firmly, moving his lips against mine in a shallow, sweet kiss. I mean, we couldn't just make out in the middle of the medical tent.

"Oh my God, get a room," the doctor quipped, unsurprised, before rolling his eyes and walking away. The doctors and nurses were used to seeing me kiss him, as I'd done it pretty often while Gohan was unconscious, but this was our first public kiss while he was awake. I pulled away from Gohan and smiled up at him, thoroughly enjoying the dark red on his cheeks. If the jealousy was cute, his shyness was even cuter.

"Come on, we still have chores to do," I said, hardly able to hide the sing-song of my voice. I took Gohan's hand and started leading him toward the entrance of the tent, but when I turned around, I noticed Lily wasn't following us. She was standing by the table, still, eyes wide, face red, and frozen in a state of shock. I smiled sweetly at her.

"Aren't you coming? You wanted to hang out, right?"

"Uh… I, um… I think I need to go and see what my family is doing over at the, uh… the…"

"Closet," Gohan finished for her. Lily nodded quickly.

"The closet. I'll… uh… see you later, Trunks." She said the last part quickly. I shrugged and led Gohan along, noticing the cute smile on his face. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed the side of my head as we left.

I worked the rest of the day with a stupidly giddy smile on my face. When the lights started switching over to twilight mode, I managed to convince Gohan to go to Mom's lab with me. He seemed reluctant to go, but he did it for me.

For them to heal, they had to see each other more. This stoic standoff wasn't going to be able to last without the haven crumbling around us. Mom and Gohan used to go hand-in-hand – without that connection, this place wouldn't last.

All the Old World engineers were gone when we got there, which was unusual. There was almost always at least a few to monitor the main generators. But instead, standing in the middle of the lab, was my mother, as if she were waiting for us. Behind her, painted in a shiny, polished yellow, was her secret egg on stilts.

She smiled sadly at us, seeing our joined hands. When we stopped in front of her, she let us look at this weird machine in awe. Seeing Gohan's reaction to it, it seemed like this was the first time he'd even seen it. After letting us admire it for a few minutes, Mom took a deep breath.

"Now just hear me out," she began, "because it's going to be a little hard to believe."


	23. And I'm losing blood

"This is my time machine," she said softly, turning to look up at it. I blinked. Time machine? "With this, we can go back to any point in time and change history." She still hadn't turned to us. "20 days, 20 months, 20 years… We can go back and land in a different era. Well, give or take a week or so."

Gohan and I looked at each other as Mom went on to explain the mechanics. Apparently it would create a tangent in the time-flux whatever-something, meaning nothing would change for _us_ ,but we'd create a parallel universe where everyone lives. I felt my limbs getting numb as I stared at my mother's back, who was still explaining. Oh, God. She's crazy. Mom is crazy.

"We'll use it to go back and save Goku…" she finally said. It was so soft, I almost didn't hear it. Beside me, Gohan tensed. "We'll give him an antidote for the heart virus so he'll live… Then when those androids show up, he'll be there to kill them right from the start…" Gohan's fist was clenched and he was trembling. I dared to look up at his face.

He was pissed, glaring hard at my mother's back. I reached out and stroked his tail beneath his shirt, watching him relax suddenly. It slipped from around his waist and draped in my hand willingly, allowing me to pet it.

Slowly, Mom turned to look at us again, seeing I had Gohan's tail in my hand. She knew he was angry.

"Mom," I said gently. Her eyes were wide and glassy, as if she were afraid of us. "We have to focus on _this_ world. There are thousands of people out there, right now, depending on us to… keep it together," I said the last part carefully, trying not to call her outright insane. I held out my hand for her to take. I had to get her away from that thing.

Mom looked at my hand and shook her head a little, taking a step back, closer to the machine. She looked up at Gohan, who was barely containing his anger. I could feel his ki flaring wildly.

"I'm… I promise I'm not crazy… I know it sounds crazy, but I've got the tech worked out. I know it'll work." She was staring at Gohan almost pleadingly, her hands clasped in front of her. "It might be a rough trip to get there – kind of like paddling upstream – but I _know_ this will work."

"You expect me to get in that thing, don't you," Gohan stated sharply. Mom bit her lip. Gohan's eyes narrowed, but he didn't say anything else.

"…Originally, I did plan on making you its pilot… When I started, Trunks was just three years old and you were the only one strong enough to make a trip like that. I didn't expect it to take this long to build, but it needs a lot of power, and it needs to charge slowly. Otherwise, the generators will become overloaded and it could explode…" she went off on a tangent about powering it, something about it taking months to charge to go back, then another few months for it to charge for a return trip.

Gohan's tail flicked with annoyance in my hand. Mom saw it.

"Goku would know it's you, Gohan. You could convince him – you could convince everyone. You'd give Goku the antidote and he'll be able to save us aga – …"

"Dad is dead, Bulma," Gohan said softly. The statement hung in the air, weighing down. Mom blinked her wide eyes, as if she were just now hearing this. "This is what you've been doing for the last 13 years? Building a… a time machine?" He looked up at the machine, looking somewhere between annoyed and incredulous.

His tail was flicking again and even my petting it didn't calm him down. "For years you've sent me out there, possibly to my death, while you've been trying to come up with a way to go back in _time_? You've been doing _this_ instead of being with us? Instead of being with Trunks? And you called _me_ obsessed!" His voice raised a little.

"If this works – if you can save Goku, we'll be able to spend all the time in the _world_ together! Goku will be alive, your mom, my parents…" she reasoned. I felt a familiar cracking in my chest, staring at my mother's large, glassy eyes. Ice seeped out of the cracks, filling my stomach with cold liquid. Mom…

Gohan rubbed his face in frustration before running his hand back through his hair, moving his bangs out of his eyes.

"Do you have any idea how crazy you sound?! _Everyone is dead, Bulma_! They're _gone_!"

"People called my father crazy, too, Gohan, but he became the greatest inventor of his time! Besides, you love physics, don't you? You can't possibly be standing there, telling me this is _absolutely impossible_!"

"E-Even if it _were_ possible to travel through time, it would take a lot longer than 13 years to work out the mechanics – or even the formulas! There's so little support for _real_ time travel that there's basically nowhere to start! You expect me to believe that you, all by yourself, discovered how the flow of time works, harnessed it, studied it, calculated it, and built something to _fucking control it_ in just over a _decade_ , in your basement, using nothing but scrap metal and broken-down generators? I don't know what you built, but it's _not_ a time machine."

Mom's voice was rising, too. I watched the escalation, unsure of how to stop it. "YES I figured it out, Gohan! I've been working on it _day and night_ for _13 years_! And I _know_ everyone is dead, I was there, remember! I'm the one who saved _you_! And now I've found a way to save _them_!"

Mom saved Gohan? My eyes widened and I looked up at him. His dark eyes were narrowed, teeth bared, glaring hard at my mother.

"Just a few weeks ago, I could have died! _Trunks could have died!_ Those monsters could blow this haven up any minute, and you would die, having spent the last 13 years cooped up in this lab to build a _fucking time machine_ instead of with the people – …" he faltered before gesturing to me, " _person_ you love!"

Mom stared at him, wide-eyed. "Do… do you think I don't love you?"

"Of course you don't fucking love me!" His voice raised again and his tail was bristling. I wrapped it securely around one of my wrists and reached to take his hand with my free one. Mom looked as if she were bracing herself to be hit – and with how tense Gohan was getting, he just might. So I grabbed his hand as Gohan struggled to control himself.

"My entire life I've just been a tool to you! A shield, to protect you and to fight off monsters; A hunter and scavenger, to bring you food and supplies and… little worker ants," he hitched his head to the side, as if the Old World engineers were still around. "To you, I was an antidepressant for Trunks, and you didn't care if I was scared or confused or hurt…

"You'd send me out there, against _them_ , to face my death and maybe never come back… And… A-And you haven't cared this entire time, because apparently to you, you have this crazy fucking time machine, so it doesn't matter if I die, you think can just… go back… You want to put me in that _thing_ that might not even work and send me off to God knows where…" He was trembling, angry tears were filling his eyes, and he was squeezing my hand too tightly, but I didn't pull away. They needed to have this conversation – it was my job to make sure nothing exploded and no one died in the meantime.

"And you knew I'd get in it, too, because you knew I'd do anything for you. Because I loved you and trusted you. How am I supposed to know if you haven't rigged it to explode, or to strand me in some far-off time or planet where I can never come back… How am I supposed to trust you?"

Mom covered her mouth with one hand, tears falling from her bloodshot eyes. "Gohan," she choked, "I wouldn't do that… I wouldn't send you away if I didn't think you could come back… I'd never…"

"Right, you can't kill me or get rid of me, because if I'm gone, then Trunks is vulnerable."

"Yes – I mean, well, that's right, but that's not the only reason – …"

"It doesn't matter to you if _I'm_ scared or if _I'm_ confused, as long as I'm protecting you and Trunks. Protecting you long enough for you to build this crazy fucking stupid machine. Then, you'll have me cross a bridge that has _never even been tested_ and just hope I don't die, because if I _did_ , then Trunks would be the last Saiyan. Unless he has kids or something, then that would fix the problem of needing _me_ around, right?"

"Gohan, _please_ ," Mom reached and touched his chest, blinking up at him through tears. "I messed up. I messed up _so fucking badly_ that there's no way I'll ever be able to fix it. Fix us. I got so obsessed and involved in my work… I thought you would be fine, because you're _always_ fine… I didn't mean for it to turn out like this. I would never try to kill you or get rid of you, Gohan, because I love you. I know everything I've done up to this point doesn't reflect that, but… but I do.

"I promise this machine works. I know it will. I'm not expecting you to forgive me, Gohan, because I don't deserve it, for all the horrible mistakes I've made. I know you hate me, Gohan, but… I just… I need you to trust me, just one more time…" She lowered her head, staring at the floor, sobbing. Frozen in my place, I looked up at Gohan. His grip on my hand loosened and his tail started to unfurl from around my wrist.

"I don't hate you," he said firmly. Mom sniffed and looked back up at him, shock and hope evident on her face. "And I don't trust you." I watched her heart break as Gohan turned away from her, stepping closer to me. He slipped his tail off my wrist and pulled my hand up to his mouth, kissing it gently. Probably because he knew he was squeezing too hard.

"I'm going to bed," he told me in a soft voice before releasing my hand and leaving the lab.

Mom fell to her knees and sobbed into her hands. I kneeled beside her and hugged her tightly, letting her cry on me and cling to me. I shushed her and listened to her babble incoherently, just barely picking up words like love, Gohan, you, Trunks, please…

I couldn't tell if she was relieved to know Gohan didn't hate her, or agonized by how he didn't trust her. Maybe it was knowing all the things he thought of her that made her cry until she couldn't anymore, crumpled up on her lab floor with me.

Once her sobs started to peter out into soft, broken cries, I asked, "You saved Gohan, Mom…?"

I felt the tiniest nod against my shoulder.

"I-I saw him and the others on television, the day those monsters showed up…" Her voice was hoarse and soft. "They were getting killed. I watched them die. They were… they were torturing Gohan… I heard him screaming and crying, and I couldn't just sit around and watch anymore… He was only 10 years old, Trunks. He was just a little boy, and they were beating him and pulling him and mocking him, playing with him, laughing at how loudly they could make him scream or how much they could make him cry… Like a couple of cats with a mouse…"

She started to cry again, soaking my shirt further.

"All I could think of was how I had to get him out of there before they played with him until they killed him… By the time I reached the city they were in, I saw the androids flying off and Gohan was trying to follow them, but he was so weak, Trunks. He could barely walk, much less fly… I was in my hovercar, flying toward him, but I couldn't get to him fast enough before he started to try and float over the ocean, following those monsters…

"He fell into the water and didn't come back up. I jumped in after him and managed to find him, but when I got him back into the car, he wasn't breathing or moving… I did CPR on him and managed to get him to breathe again, but he didn't wake up until after a few days in the hospital. When he did finally wake up, he jumped out of the window and flew off without saying anything.

"He was going to his mother's house. I knew he was going to his mother's house. But… God, Trunks… the androids…"

I felt cold. Gohan told Mom later how, when he was fighting the androids, they told him they were going to his house to kill his mother. They knew he was too weak to follow. After Mom rescued him from drowning, while he was unconscious in the hospital, the androids killed Gohan's mother and grandfather, destroyed his house, and burned the forest down around it.

Mom only heard about the attack on Gohan's mother through a police report sent out by the nearby village, but Gohan flew off before she could stop him. She found him sitting outside the place where his house used to be, next to his family's bodies. He was catatonic for weeks after, as the androids started destroying town after town, unresponsive to pretty much everything.

"…Until I came into his room with you, Trunks. He saw you, _really_ saw you, and it was like he was alive again. He held you and talked to you and played with you, and he hasn't put you down since."

Mom pulled away, eyes dry now. She smiled sadly up at me. Her eyes looked so blue compared to the puffy redness surrounding them. Blue hair fell over her cheeks as she smiled.

"He's depended on you for so long. He's depended on me, and I… I…" Her lip trembled and she turned her face away. "I let him down."

Eventually, I managed to convince Mom to get a good night's rest. I helped her to her room and hugged her once more before leaving and shutting off the light. "I love you, Mom," I said, making sure my voice was clear and sure. Sitting on the edge of her bed, Mom smiled that sad smile at me again.

"I love you, too, Trunks."

I walked to Gohan's bedroom. It was dark and quiet inside, but I could feel his ki on the bed, so I knew he was in there. After stripping down to my boxers, I felt of the bed and found Gohan lying on the far side, buried beneath his blankets and pillows. I knew he'd been crying again, but he was asleep by now.

Carefully, I slipped into the bed with him and snuggled up to him, making him shift sleepily and circle his arm around me. His tail wound around my thigh. I kissed my mark on his shoulder, making him release a soft sigh in his sleep.

The next morning, while Gohan was in the shower, I went looking for Mom to make sure she was alright. I'd hoped we would have breakfast together – the three of us, just like we used to. Maybe after sleeping and eating, they'd be able to talk again.

Mom wasn't in her room, so I walked out to the lab. The Old World engineers were back, doing their usual thing, but Mom wasn't anywhere to be found. The engineers hadn't seen her, either.

The time machine, which was standing in the center of the lab just last night, was gone.

Starting to panic, I extended my senses, searching for her. By the generators? The medical tent? The haven? The atrium? Hell, _outside_? Through my panic, I put the pieces together.

I couldn't find Mom's ki and the time machine was gone.


	24. I'm gonna leave my bones

I tore from the lab, to our quarters, and into Gohan's bathroom where he was clean, dry, wearing gi pants, and tending to his arm. I must have looked as panicked as I felt, because as soon as he saw me, he grabbed me, alarmed.

"Trunks, what happened? Calm down. What's wrong?"

My teeth were vibrating and my vision was reduced to tiny pinholes. Still, I gripped his pale, bare shoulders for support and fought for coherence. As per his instruction, I took long, deep breaths, and slowly my vision started returning to normal.

"M-Mom – …" was all I could choke out. He paused for a second, eyes darting back and forth, then he suddenly paled.

"She – She didn't – Trunks…?"

I shook my head. I knew what he thought.

"No, she didn't… but the time machine… it's gone, Gohan…"

I allowed Gohan enough time to put on a shirt before we hunted around our quarters for clues about Mom's actions. She was heartbroken last night, but I didn't think it would drive her to such extremes.

Sure enough, sitting on the kitchen counter next to the stove, was a stack of papers, all in Mom's round, girly handwriting.

_I'm sure you've discovered by now that I'm gone. I'm taking the time machine to Age 764 to give Goku the heart virus antidote. I'll be sending the time machine back to Age 782 once I've recharged here, so expect it in the next couple of weeks._

_I'd send it back to the day after I left, but unfortunately, the calibration isn't_ _that exact_. _To avoid complications, I need to aim for it to land at least a week after I left, so it should show up at least a week from where you are right now. At most a month._

_If you haven't seen it in over a month, it didn't work. In that case, I'd like to say, Gohan, you were right. I'm sorry, and I love you. Please take care of Trunks for me._

_In the case it does work, look for the time machine in the atrium. It needs plenty of space to breathe, and the atrium was the only safe-ish place to find that, short of going outside. If it comes back to you, what I want you to do is re-charge it (it should take approx. 3 months to charge for a one-way trip), get inside, and come to age 766. I'll be staying here, waiting for you guys._

_Should the machine return to you, I will have it pre-programmed to come to the right year. All you have to do is capsulate it, take it to the lab, and de-capsulate it on the charger. It should start charging immediately. I have more detailed instructions for that on a different sheet, which you'll find attached to this one._

_After it's charged, all you have to do is take the machine to the atrium, hop in, and press the big red button. Then we'll be together again!_

_I love you guys. Cross your fingers. I know you think I'm crazy – and maybe I am, I'm not really sure – but I know that I love you._

_Both of you._

_Love, Bulma_

_PS Don't worry about leaving the haven unattended. Videl and I have already worked it out._

I stared at the last line.

Videl.

Clutching the note in my hand, I stalked out of the kitchen, through the living room, and out into the hallway, with Gohan on my heels. Passing the door to the lab, I walked straight to the door leading to her quarters – the one we gave her.

She looked at me, blue eyes wide, as I slammed the note down on her kitchen table. She'd just been in the middle of eating breakfast, still wearing some kind of night shirt, hair a mess.

Gohan and I didn't say anything as she slowly and cautiously lifted the note off of her table and began to read it.

"…She took it herself?" Videl asked softly, finally looking up from the note.

"You talk like you knew what it was," I growled. Gohan put his hand on my shoulder as if silently telling me to control myself. I couldn't help it – I was seething. Videl nodded slowly; cautiously.

"After you guys left, you know, I stayed and helped your mom run this place. She told me about the machine. It was already built, but it was charging. She said she'd have to take the machine herself, and I asked her why – after all, it was built for Gohan," she flicked her eyes up at him before looking back to me.

"So she told me about the falling-out you had, why you left, and said there was no way Gohan would ever speak to her again – if you guys even came back."

"She… told you…" Gohan couldn't finish the sentence. He wasn't angry from his tone – more shocked. I, however, was still seething. Videl nodded a little, looking up at him with a worried expression.

"I know about the Saiyans, the bonding thing, all of that. Why do you think I wasn't surprised to see you guys together?"

"And she just _told_ you all of this. Just offered up the information," I glared at her. "A complete stranger. She told you about us, about her machine – two things she didn't even fucking tell _us_ until the last damn minute." I didn't know who I should be mad at, but god dammit I'm going to be mad at someone.

Videl gave me a stern frown and stood from her seat, trying to look intimidating even though she was just wearing a night shirt and her panties. She put her hands on her hips.

"It wasn't like she told me all of it as soon as you guys left. It wasn't like 'Okay they're gone, lemme tell you this crazy shit, Videl…' No. Your mom was devastated. She didn't eat or sleep for days after – she just locked herself in her lab. She kicked all the engineers out, so they couldn't work on the generators, so things started breaking down in the haven. I went to check on her and saw her sitting inside of her machine, staring off into space.

"I coaxed her into eating something and managed to make her take a nap. I had to make sure she slept, ate, stayed on task – it was like taking care of an infant. She didn't say anything to me until a week later. You know what she said, Trunks?"

I was staring at her, unable to find my voice. Videl didn't wait for me to find it.

"She said, 'I miss them.' That's all. That's all she said for, like, three days. It wasn't until your first letter came that she finally started acting alive again, Trunks. That person you saw when you dragged Gohan in here half-dead – _that_ Bulma – that was after four months of uphill climbing, buddy. Therapy. And she still wasn't at the top." She poked me in the chest with that determined look in her eye. As if she were defending my mom. Defending her from _me_. Any anger I had lifted off of me like steam, leaving me empty.

"So, yeah, I knew about the time machine. We had no idea when you two would come back – _if_ you'd come back – so we made a plan. If you haven't noticed, Bulma likes plans. She planned that if it came to her leaving with the time machine, then I'd be the one to take over managing the haven. In case you forgot, I used to manage my _own_ haven back in Orange Star, so I'm not new to the business."

I stared at her with my mouth open, but still unable to find my voice. My mother… I knew our leaving the haven hurt her, but the way Videl described her… Gohan and I just about killed my mother.

"…And you believe the time machine works?" Gohan asked, his voice soft. He was standing just behind me, so I couldn't see his face. I didn't have the motor control required to look at him, either. Videl took a deep breath and looked down at the note on the table before looking back up at him.

"I don't know if it actually works, but it gave your mom – I mean, it gave Bulma – it gave her hope. And I wasn't about to take that away from her. If it didn't work and she ended up dying in that machine… well, she was going to die by the will of machines, anyway. Her words, not mine."

My eyes drifted down to the note. My mother… She could be gone. Just like that. All I could see was her sad smile from last night, when she told me she loved me.

"Thank you," I said suddenly, surprising even myself. Videl raised an eyebrow at me. "Thank you, for taking care of my mom."

Videl gave me a weirdly gentle smile – an expression I never thought would ever be directed at me. "She's a smart, stubborn, _tough_ lady, Trunks. I'm sure whatever she's doing right now, she's doing it because she needs to. She's focused. She thinks five steps ahead, most of the time.

"What she did to you guys wasn't right, but she's been punishing herself harder than either of you ever could. When she sends that machine back – and I sincerely hope it comes back – you'd better do what she fucking says. Then, when you get back there, to the past… Well, you'd better give her a big goddamn hug."

She looked up at Gohan again, "I wouldn't blame you for wanting to keep your distance from her for a little while, but it would be wise for you to let her back in someday."

I didn't really know what to do with myself after that, and I could tell Gohan didn't know, either. Our quarters seemed empty without Mom in them – even though she never really spent a lot of time in them, anyway. The Old World engineers knew what to do to keep the generators running and Videl helped manage the haven with grace while Gohan and I kind of floated.

Over the next week and a half, I spent most of my time reading Mom's notes over and over again. The rambler she was, she wrote down instructions for the time machine's return in great detail. Just from the time she took to describe the steps, the dials, the screens, the charger, I could tell that this was something Mom truly, honestly believed in.

Why hadn't she said anything to me? To Gohan? Why didn't she tell us about this?

"She probably didn't want to get our hopes up," he reasoned solemnly. Mom's disappearance hit him hard, I knew. I could feel it. The last thing he said to her, under anger and pain and frustration… they weren't the last words you'd want to tell someone you loved. I hadn't seen him smile, hadn't heard him purr, and hadn't felt the frisky brush of his tail since Mom left.

Neither of us were really in the mood.

I couldn't face the haven and neither could Gohan. He spent hours a day sitting in the atrium, reading his physics textbooks. I read Mom's notes, finding myself studying the peculiar way she rounded her capital letters after the three thousandth time reading through them.

It was just past 3 PM on a Saturday when it happened. We were in the atrium, listening to the birds flutter and the silence, when a wind picked up. I was dozing on Gohan at the time, but I felt the wind. In my twilight slumber, I wondered, _are we outside_? Gohan stiffened next to me, his ki rising.

Finally catching up with reality, I snapped my eyes open just in time to see the most beautiful, stupid, useless machine I'd ever laid eyes on.

That stupid egg on stilts that I hated so goddamn much flashed into our reality, gradually becoming more and more solid with each second.

I thought I was going to cry. Actually, I think I did cry. Gohan and I jumped to our feet and ran up to it, and having memorized the instructions, I knew just how to open the hatch. On the inside, sitting on the seat and attached to another set of instructions, was a photograph. Reaching in, I grabbed it off the seat and landed on the ground so we both could look at it.

It was a photograph of my mother standing next to a doppelganger – though considerably younger – and a small, black-haired boy. In the doppelganger's arms was a tiny infant with a tuft of purple hair. In my mother's hands was a newspaper, which she held up for the camera to see.

It was dated June 9th, Age 766.

The papers all slid out of my hands as I slowly looked up at Gohan's face. He looked just as stunned as I felt: all my nerves pulled tight like piano string. We stared at each other for a moment before just the tiniest hint of a smile pulled on his lips.

"So, time travel is a thing," he said, the smile turning into a wide grin.

I grabbed him and picked him up and spun him around as if he were a fucking girl. I yelled and shouted and cried, overwhelmed by the massive amounts of relief and happiness washing over me and pulling me higher and higher. "My mom's alive! My mom's alive and she's a genius! She's a goddamn motherfucking genius and she's fucking _alive_!"

I didn't care if my voice broke or if I was crying on Gohan's shirt or if I was being too rough as I twirled him and yanked him around. My mom is better than everyone else's mom. My mom is a hero. She's fucking saved _all of our asses_.

It wasn't until I realized that I was _literally_ going higher and higher that I decided to ease up on Gohan, who was laughing and holding onto me, letting me carry him through the air.

Floating just below the class ceiling of the atrium, I held Gohan tightly around the waist, supporting his weight. He pulled away just enough to see my face. My cheeks felt hot and my eyes were wet, but I had the biggest, stupidest shit-eating grin on my face.

He pulled me in and sealed our lips together, then pulled away only to kiss me again and again. I felt so powerful – euphoric. I felt like I could fly around the planet a thousand times, kill the androids, and then end the day by giving Gohan the wildest sex he's ever had until he passes the fuck out.

"Gohan," I panted against his lips, out of breath. I was still holding him.

"Yeah?" I couldn't help but admire the familiar, long-lost light in his eyes.

"I'm going to get the time machine and the instructions and put them where they belong," I breathed, still smiling at him. "Then, I'm going to take you." He blinked at me, not quite understanding. His grin started falling into a confused smile.

"What?" He asked, not following. "Take me where? The time machine takes three months to charge…"

Chuckling, "Not what I meant by _take_."

He blinked again, _still_ not following. Until he saw the cocky smirk on my face. And how he was circled in my arms like a damsel. And probably, also, how I slid my leg between his. His eyes widened in realization and a blush darkened his cheeks.

"I – um, we, you m-mean – uh," he stammered. My smirk only grew wider.


	25. And I don't want your heart

I sent Gohan to our quarters, telling him to do what he needs to to get ready. I grinned at his dark red face, loving the suddenly shy reaction my forwardness elicits. He left me to deactivate and capsulate the time machine and to gather the papers I dropped. As I walked to exit the atrium and make my way through the abandoned Capsule Corp. building, I admired the picture my mother sent us.

In her goodbye letter, Mom said she was going to Age 764, but this newspaper is dated for my birth year: Age 766. So, that could only mean my mother lived there for two years before sending the time machine back.

I concentrated on the clear, pale face of the young boy standing next to Mom. Those almond-shaped grey eyes, wild black hair, and cute grin were unmistakable.

That boy is Gohan. A young, innocent Gohan. A Gohan who hadn't yet experienced the deaths, the destruction, or the terror. A Gohan who never experienced loving me.

I looked at the infant in Young Mom's arms.

Well, he hasn't experienced loving me, yet.

 _This_ Gohan, however. My Gohan. Ohhh, the heat in my pants said he was about to experience something, alright. I grinned again.

Walking into the lab, I approached the charger in the middle of the floor. It was a huge, grey port, attached to the ground and hooked up to a generator of its own. Having memorized Mom's instructions, I placed the capsule upright in a little clip in the center of the charger and hit the button on the top.

In an explosion of steam, the machine appeared and locked into the charger automatically, then a light on the front lit, indicating it was charging. I was comfortable with leaving the machine out in the open lab like this, as it would only respond to a specific, obscure vocal command; the same one she used to open the Namekian ship.

I must have looked like a doofus to the Old World engineers, because when I turned to leave it, they were all staring at me. My smile dropped and I glared at them a little.

"What?" I asked in a snappish tone. Most of the engineers jumped back to work, but one of the bolder ones approached me with a concerned look on his face.

"We were just wondering where Bulma is," he explained.

"She's travelling," I replied and moved to push by him, but he stopped me. Fuck you man, get outta my _way_! I have something important to do! Er, some _one_ important to do! And you're killing my boner! Good thing I was wearing a sweater long enough to cover it…

"How long will she be gone?"

"A while." I moved to push by, but again he stepped in front of me.

"It's dangerous out there! Why is she travelling?"

I swear to God I was about to fucking kill this guy. He was the only thing standing between me and the opportunity to put my dick in Gohan's ass.

"It's a secret but she'll be back, now _move_ ," I barked. I have never had a lot of patience, and this guy was scraping the bottom. I put my arm on his chest and gently pushed him out of the way, but with my Saiyan strength, 'gentle' meant making him stumble and nearly fall over. I stalked by, ignoring his incessant questions.

"Look, I'm busy. If you want to chat, go find Videl." I didn't know I'd be so happy to say her name and so horny at the same time; it was almost funny.

When I left the lab, I felt my self-control start to slip – you know, that self-control I'd worked so hard over the last several months to obtain. The self-control that made me look and act more like an adult.

No. It was pretty much gone when I closed the lab to the door. It was gone completely by the time I took the three-ish steps to the door to our quarters.

Self-control? What self-control?

After locking our front door, I practically flew across the living room, through the kitchen, and into the hallway leading to our bedrooms. I skirted around the corner, into Gohan's open door, and froze right beside the broken bathroom door.

From my spot, in the dark bedroom illuminated only by the light from the bathroom, I fought for my control to return. Gohan was showering, that much I could tell from just the sound of the running water.

My heart was thumping wildly in my chest, so I tried to calm it by taking deep breaths. I wanted to last for him – at the rate of excitement I was experiencing right now, I'd blow as soon as I stuck it in him. Or before. Or now. Yeah, probably now. Deep breaths, Trunks.

Sidling to the door, I turned and peeked inside.

I felt my cheeks burn and my boner respond immediately.

Gohan, standing under the hot spray of the shower with soap in his hair and on his skin, was touching himself. I felt like a kid again – before my growth spurt – spying on my best friend as he masturbated in the shower. Like before, he braced himself against the shower wall, but he leaned his forehead directly on the tile instead of his forearm. After all, he only had one now, and his other arm was a little… very… busy.

I watched in awe, studying his face as his hand moved up and down his thick cock. His eyes were closed and his brows were knitted together, concentrating on his work.

A frisky, playful flick of his tail let me know he wasn't doing this just for his own entertainment.

Gohan knew I was there. He was putting on a show for me.

Quietly, I stripped and tossed my clothes carelessly to the floor before creeping inside the bathroom. My heart was still pounding and my nerves tied knots in my stomach. Silently approaching this beautiful creature, I felt a degree of anxiety as if Gohan were a dangerous animal. As if he'd rip me to shreds if I made a sound or touched him too soon.

God dammit I was so hard.

I was so close to him that I could study the beads of water dripping from his thick, black eyelashes. Biting my lip, I stepped closer still, feeling the tangles in my stomach pull tighter and my heart stress under my anxiety.

Hand shaking, I reached out and brushed my fingers on his knuckles, making him slow to a stop. Nervously, I glanced up at his face again. His eyes were narrowed into slits, cutting at me as if I were prey. I swallowed, for some reason too afraid to say anything.

In a slow, steady motion, he stood back onto his feet and released himself before taking my hand. My heart jumped to my throat at the contact, nerves prickling as water from his fingertips dripped down my dry skin. He gently tugged me closer, though not into the shower yet, and guided my hand down to his dick.

It was familiar, the throbbing. It was hot and wet to the touch and when I squeezed, it had a shallow, spongey feeling with a hard core.

"Touch me," he commanded softly. I responded with action, my eyes glued to the meat in my hands. My hand stroked him and moved the foreskin up and down with it. My thumb slipped across his wet tip, making him jump slightly. I smiled and felt my cockiness slowly start to return.

That is, until he cupped my balls, then ran his fingers up the underside of my dick.

An inhuman noise escaped my throat as I felt my loins tighten and release my seed. All over Gohan's wrist and hand. From one stroke. Not even a full-handed 'grab me' stroke – just his fingertips. A tickle, really.

Goddamn fucking motherfucker shit arrgh FUCK.

I pressed my forehead to his wet shoulder and groaned in annoyance, feeling my dick start to soften pathetically in his palm. He gave it a few good strokes, making me twitch from the stimulation after cumming already, then released me.

He chuckled at my fury. I guess he thought I was cute or something. NO. NO DAMMIT GOHAN I WANTED TO TAKE YOU. I WAS SO CLOSE.

He must have been able to read my mind.

"Let's give it another shot, huh?" he whispered playfully in my ear. I shivered and let him pull me into the shower, feeling the hot spray soak my hair. He ran his hand through it and grabbed the back of it, forcing me to tilt my head up. His mouth was on mine, kissing me hungrily and making my skin crawl. I couldn't breathe with his lips covering mine and the water falling down between us – every other breath threatened to drown me.

I loved it so fucking much, but I had to breathe.

I pushed his chest, shoving him against the tile wall, and devoured him. Gohan always took control, but this time it would be me.

He fought me for dominance, which only made me want to come out on top so much more. We sometimes fought for it because it was fun and exciting, but Gohan always won. Deep down I knew Gohan was stronger than me. Deep down I knew, this time, he would concede. Deep down I knew he would be _allowing_ me to take him. Allowing me to be on top; to dominate him.

Even still, I felt my refractory period come to an end and my blood rush downstairs. My teeth grazed his shoulder, over my mark, and across his collarbone. A tremor ran through him, much to my delight. I pinned him to the tile with one arm and kicked his legs wider with one of mine, forcing them to stay that way with my knee.

I worked on kissing and biting his neck as my free hand delicately traced down his side and between his legs to cup and knead his balls. His breath quickened against my ear and I felt his defenses crack, but as my hand slipped further between his legs to caress my eventual goal, I felt him tense and rebuild his control.

He grabbed my arm and twisted it around my back before pushing my body against the opposite tile wall. He held me there, grinding his hips against my ass.

"How, exactly, are you planning on _taking_ me, huh?" he growled seductively. "You think I'll just bend over for you?" His breath was hot against my ear. My heart was racing and the muscles in my arm strained against the pressure. "You think I'll let you cum inside me…?" His voice was low and intimidating, but I knew Gohan's play.

His ki enveloped me, comforting the panic that spiked up through my stomach. Between his dark, growling words, he purred in my ear, filling my tummy with warm fuzz.

Gohan knew I became anxious whenever I couldn't see him during sex. Well, more than anxious. I threw up the first time we tried it doggy style. I just couldn't do it – not without hearing Gohan's voice and feeling his ki enveloped around me. I had to have constant assurance that it was, in fact, Gohan behind me, otherwise I was in Green's living room again.

He understood this and took the steps necessary to make it wonderful for me. Usually I loved the position, as long as he was talking to me and enveloping me as he drove his cock into my ass. To me, doing all three at the same time seemed like a great feat – especially seeing how I could barely talk during sex. I couldn't imagine having enough control to do the same for him.

I felt him shift his hips behind me. Though he was pulling my right arm tight, he left an obvious and open escape route if I needed it. After all, my left arm was still free. All it would take is an easy spin, a shove, and a kick to his ankles and I'd have him pinned beneath me on the shower floor.

But I kinda liked where he was going with this.

A high-pitched whine left my lips as his grinding caused his dick to rub against my entrance. He chuckled behind me and eased back before thrusting forward, driving his cock into my ass. My voice caught in my throat with a strangled cry, feeling his slick meat fill me up.

"Trunks?" he questioned me, "I thought you said _you_ wanted to take _me_?" He started moving in and out, still pinning me and still enveloping me. Stars sparkled in front of my eyes, so I closed them. "But I can work with this…" He chuckled again, thrusting harder and faster into me.

"G-Go-Gohannn… mmm… hah…"

"I love it when you say my name," he told me, lips brushing my ear. His body molded against my back, so I could feel his heart pounding against my left shoulder blade. "I love it when you watch me, and you think I can't tell…" His cock was throbbing and pulsing inside me, grinding against my sweet spot. "And you think I don't know what you're thinking…" he whispered.

As if I could even think of a response. Not with him being balls deep in me. But I tried.

"I… I wa-watched you…" Ugh.

"Hmmm?" I felt him smile against my neck.

"I watched you…" Let's try this again. "Jack off in the shower…"

"You've watched me jack off lots of times," was his smooth reply. Oh, Gohan, that's not what I'm talking about.

"When you… ca-came ba – hah… mmnn – for my birth-birthday…" His thrusts slowed, letting me clear my mind enough to speak. "The morning after you came back, I watched you jack off in the shower… I got a boner, so before you came back, I laid down so you'd see it…" I smirked as his thrusting stopped completely and he froze inside of me. "Then I walked into the kitchen without a shirt on so you could see me half naked."

After a quiet moment, he started thrusting again. Since his chin was resting on my shoulder, I was able to turn my head so lips brushed his cheek. "I stole your underwear and masturbated with them, then hid them under my mattress…"

"You're a perverted boy, Trunks…" he growled, hitting me harder. Though he usually sent me into a fog of pleasure and robbed me of my ability to speak, right now I seemed to have my control back. It seemed like it was Gohan who was in a fog, this time. I leaned my head against his. "What else did you do?"

I smirked. He likes this.

"The night before that I had to wear jeans to bed because just the sight of you made me hard…"

"I… I _knew_ you were lying… when you sa-said… it was comfy… You little liar…" I laughed at that, though not loudly.

"I started jacking off when you went to sleep, then I started grinding against your hip and I came all over your side… I had to wipe it up and lick it off my hand so you wouldn't know…"

I felt a familiar hot, gooey substance shoot inside of me. I grinned, able to feel Gohan's muscles tense as his orgasm splashed over him.

"Aagh… I _thought_ I smelled sex on you that morning… It was so strong, but I had no idea why it followed me into the bathroom…" He pulled out of me and released my arm, watching me shake the feeling back into it. "Come to find out my sweet, innocent little Trunks is a total pervert…"

I turned and smirked at him. My dick was throbbing, standing on end and away from my body. "How could I help it?" I asked innocently before tangling my fingers in his hair and pulling him to my lips. "You were impossible to resist… You still are." I licked his bottom lip before biting it.

His eyes were half-lidded, his face was flushed, and his lips were parted. The shower was starting to turn cold, so I reached over and shut it off. "Everyone in the haven loves Gohan," I told him in a low purr, keeping his lips against mine. "But I'm the only one he loves back…" I pulled him into a wet kiss. "And I'm the only one who gets to take him."

His cum was running down my leg as I guided him into the bedroom before throwing him down on his sheets, still soaking wet. We would definitely be sleeping in my bed tonight.

"I hope you had your fun, Gohan," I growled, "because it's my turn now."

"You sound so confident," he quipped, grinning up at me as I climbed over him, still just as wet. I spread his legs and aimed my dick at his entrance. He grabbed my wrist with his hand and his tail wrapped around my hip. He was glaring at me. "You better prep me first, or else I'm gonna punch you in the face…"

Oh, shit. In my excitement, I forgot that I needed to prepare him. Even though we were both wet from the shower, we might need lube, too.

I want this to feel good for Gohan, too.

I leaned down and kissed at my mark on his shoulder, scraping my teeth against it every now and then. A deep purr started in his chest, which I used as the cue to slip a finger into his ass. He took a sharp breath next to my ear, but he relaxed soon enough.

From experience I knew this felt weird at first, especially as fingers are added. After the third finger, I moved them around and in and out, softening up the muscle. Still I worked on my mark on his shoulder, hoping it helped him relax as I invaded him. I felt his erection come back and press against my stomach.

Knowing where the lotion was, I grabbed it and started spreading it on his ass. I made sure to coat it nicely – the same for my dick. It needed to be as slick and smooth as possible.

I kissed him on the lips before moving back into my position between his legs. I stroked his half-erection lovingly as I gazed down at his body. He was laid out in front of me like a dessert. Gohan, who was beautiful and dangerous and loved by everyone he saved, looked back up at me with a red tinge to his cheeks and warmth in his eyes.

"Trunks…" he called softly, rubbing my left knee with his hand. "Don't be nervous. Take me. Please…"

Without a word, I bent over him and lined myself up. He lifted his legs for me, giving me better access. I looked back up to his face, meeting those dark grey eyes.

Finally, I started sinking into him. Having never been on top before, this was different than anything I'd experienced thus far – even blowjobs. Gohan was fiery hot and tight almost to the point of pain. He flinched and I froze, though I wanted to go deeper. I was only about halfway in.

Was I hurting him? Did it hurt? My dick isn't nearly as big as Gohan's, but still. Eventually, he started squirming, giving a small, silent nod. Taking the cue, I pushed the rest of the way in and just stayed there.

Holy shit. Gohan's body was squeezing me in the most glorious heat I could imagine. Thanks to the lotion, it was nice and wet inside, so when I shifted my hips from side to side I could feel even the smallest, slightest amount of friction.

"Y-You can move…" he whispered, barely audible. But I caught it.

Remembering how he started with slow, shallow thrusts during our first time, I decided to do the same. It was so hard, though, not to just draw back and slam in over and over. Still, I fought the urge, using every ounce of self-control I had to do it.

I pulled out a little bit before sliding back in again and again, listening to the sweet, small sighs and moans from him. I wanted more of those.

"Mmm, Gohan…" I said softly, watching his face twitch and tighten with each little movement. "You're so amazing, Gohan…" My thrusts got a little longer. His body sucked me in as I tried to draw out and squeezed me as I pushed back in, sending hot electricity up to my stomach.

"You're so beautiful… I've always thought you were beautiful, like a big cat…" I thrusted harder, wringing moans and gasps out of him. He squinted at me, trying to focus, but it seemed like he couldn't. I grinned and leaned down, just barely able to lick and suck on my mark on his shoulder. His moans grew louder from the new sensations I was giving him.

God dammit I wanted to wring more of those out of him.

I pulled back, sitting up on my knees, and pushed his legs up and apart before thrusting inside, harder. His eyes flew open and the most beautiful cry ripped out of him. For a second I froze, afraid that I'd hurt him, but when his tail started to try pulling my hips in again, I got the idea.

"Oh, fuck yeah, Gohan," I growled, driving in at the same angle. "Fuck yes, fuck yes, fuck yes…"

"Tr-Trun-kss… aaagh… Tr-Trahhh…!"

His nails dug into my left knee, but I didn't care. He could be drawing blood from my leg for all I knew, but all I could do was concentrate on those beautiful, wanton cries and that hot, tight suction.

I looked down at his erection, which bounced against his navel with each of my thrusts. Releasing one of his legs, I grabbed it and started pumping, making his voice go silent even though his mouth was still hanging open.

"Say my name," I commanded lowly, studying his beautiful face. His eyes were shut tight, brows furrowed, water dripping from his hair… "Say it."

"T-Truhh – mmmnn… hah… Trunkssss _ugh_!" His eyes opened and he glared a dark, sexy glare at me, looking almost pissed. He reached up and grabbed the back of my head, pulling me closer to him. "Take… Take it, Trunks… mmm… hah – Watching me in the shower… stealing my underwear… cumming on me while I sleep…"

I watched him with what I was sure was a stupidly amazed look on my face as I bucked into him over and over, as hard as I could without breaking the bed. Our breathing was hot and uneven, making me feel like I was burning from the inside out. Beads of water and, I'm sure, sweat, dripped down my neck and chest, but failed to cool me.

"Faster," he growled, still having a tight hold on my hair. I obeyed, though I wasn't sure if he meant _jerk him off_ faster or _thrust_ faster. I tried both, feeling the end of my dominance tingle in my balls. "Take it, good boy… good boy…" he panted, closing his eyes again and letting his head fall back on the pillows. His hand released my hair when he fell, but it immediately fisted in the sheets, pulling them out of place.

His words dissolved into strangled moans. I could feel his finish line approaching, too, as his body tensed and clenched my throbbing organ.

He came in a wave, coating himself from his navel to his collarbone. Shot after beautiful shot, his cum graced his battle-scarred skin before finally slowing to a little dribble right at his tip. His tail slipped from around my hips and fell behind me.

I kept going, releasing his dick and picking up his thigh again. He felt like dead weight in my hands, but his listless expression was so addictive I soon felt the wave crash into me, too.

Diving in as deep as I could, I poured myself into his tight heat, hoping he could feel it. Shuddering, everything I was made up of entered him, soaking his insides.

Slowly, I started pulling out, wincing as his body grabbed at my softening, sensitive dick. I watched white ooze follow me out, making the sheets slick.

Unable to hold myself up any longer, I fell to his right side and threw my arms and legs out so the cool air could hit me. Hot. I was so, so fucking hot. And tired. I could sleep for _days_. But most of all, I felt complete.

I had Gohan. I had my dick inside of him – the strongest guy on the planet. _I_ made love to _him_.

I felt so, so powerful.

Turning my head, I looked up at my boyfriend, who was already smiling at me with sleepy, heavy eyes. He slid his arm under my waist and dragged me on top of him to hug me.

"I love you," he whispered against my neck. My heart swelled, hearing the doubtless sincerity in his voice.

"I love you, too," I replied, just as softly. I sealed our lips together in a soft, tender kiss.

We cleaned up and dried off and moved to my bedroom, finally able to collapse in my bed. As we curled up together in the dark, spent from our love making, I wondered what the next three months would be like. Then, after three months, we'd go to the past. We'd meet all of those old friends my mom and Gohan would tell me about. We'd get to eat cotton candy and go to parks and see people outside, in the sun, in the open.

Maybe we'd see a rainbow, too.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	26. It leaves me cold

I loved taking Gohan. I loved the noises and expressions he made while I moved inside him. I loved how red his cheeks grew and how his dark hair hung low over his eyes. I loved watching him pant, squirm, moan, and cum, knowing it was me who did these things to him. Maybe I was addicted to him – no, actually, I was definitely addicted to him, especially when he glared up at me through those thick, black eyelashes.

Goddamn Gohan was so addicting.

I had him when we woke up in my bed the next morning. His face was in my pillow and his hips were in the air, giving me full access to his most vulnerable area. I loved how his tail lifted, welcoming me, and draped around my shoulders. I came inside him again, so we had to take another shower, where I took him a third time. I bit and sucked on the back of his neck as I pushed him against cool tile. He curved his back to meet me, much to my delight. I was having fun with my newfound dominance.

It wasn't until I tried to take him again half an hour later, while he was cooking breakfast, that I realized I was having _all_ the fun. I was in the middle of untying his sash and pulling his gi pants down (why did he even bother getting dressed, anyway?) when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a tight hug.

Though, it wasn't an _I love you_ hug, it was more like a _stay still dammit_ hug.

"Trunks," he growled, though he didn't sound angry. Just serious. That was enough to get my attention. "I'm an old man, remember? You're gonna have to let me recover." I felt a pathetic whine rise in my throat.

"You're not old, Gohan," I tried, squirming. His eyes softened when I wrapped my arms around his waist, letting my fingers brush the fabric of his now loose gi pants.

"Trunks…" I was kissing his neck and shoulder. I pushed my hard on against his crotch and noticed he was soft. "If you do it too much, you'll hurt me," he said against my ear.

"I'll be gentle, Gohan…" I sucked on the pale flesh of his neck, leaving a dark red circle.

"It doesn't matter," he insisted. I felt him flinch when I cupped his ass. "It already kind of hurts to stand."

I pulled away and looked up at his face. His brows were knitted, staring at me with concern and uncertainty. I hurt him? Oh, fuck, I _hurt_ him! Trunks, you horny dipshit! In all my eagerness to have him, I forgot that he wasn't used to this.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered, sliding my hands up to rest on his waist. Gohan smiled at me and kissed me softly on the lips. His arm was still around my back, holding me to his chest.

"It's okay. I love having you on top, but like I said, I need time to recover." He kissed me again, deeper this time. Against my will, my erection responded, still grinding against his thigh. He chuckled against my lips. "Freakin' kid…" he growled before spinning me to lean me against the counter.

After the most mind-blowing blowjob I'd had in weeks, I sank down to sit on the kitchen floor. Gohan laughed at me as he wiped his chin, and I could only smile dazedly at him in response.

I managed to control myself after that, so we walked together out into the haven, where the residents were already up and about. They were all bustling around like a village, mingling and trading and actually enjoying their lives in this large, enclosed area. I looked up at the high ceilings towering above and wondered what it would be like to look up and see a blue sky instead.

I'd know soon, I guess.

Knowing a little bit about the power grid, I spent the morning helping Gohan hook the new shelters up to it. The new residents were pleased, having waited patiently for us to return to them. I even worked through my class time, since each hookup took about an hour each, and we had several shelters to attach. The last shelter we hooked up was Lily's family's shelter, as it was the newest.

Having been concentrating on getting the wires to attach just so, I didn't even notice the people gathering around me. I was on my knees just outside of the shelter's entrance, wrist-deep in a panel just to the right of the door. This last part was a one-man job, so Gohan stood off with Lily's parents, leaving me to it. Just one more connection, aaand…

"There!" I grinned, looking up just in time to see the family's outdoor lamp light up.

I was tackled to the ground and squeezed around my neck, hearing a somewhat familiar high-pitched squeak in my ear.

"Uh…?" I pulled her off of me and sat back up. Lily's little sister, Poppy, was in my lap with her arms latched around my neck. I smiled gently at her as she thanked me and told me how much she missed me, then continued at a million miles per hour about how her classes have been and how excited she is to have them. Around her, she had friends who were also trying to talk to me all at once. I recognized all of them, as they were kids I rescued while out there in the wilds.

While they all babbled at me about random topics, vying for my attention, I looked up at Poppy's parents. They had been standing nearby, talking with Gohan as I finished up the hookups. While Poppy's parents were watching with amused expressions as the kids crowded me, Gohan was staring with a far-off look on his face.

Once I finally got enough room to stand, I patted the kids' heads and nodded along to their stories and answered their questions. Poppy still wouldn't let go of me, so I just held her on my hip. Easy enough, since she was a short, skinny little thing. She also didn't seem to mind being carried by me, since she hadn't brought her face up from my shoulder, and she was hugging my neck like I'd disappear forever if she did.

"What happened to your shoulder?" she asked in her squeaky voice. She pulled away and pulled my shirt collar far enough to reveal Gohan's mark on my skin.

Without missing a beat, I said, "A wild animal bit me." Well, it wasn't a total lie. I sounded so sure and confident about it that the kids didn't question me, but Gohan had a slightly panicked look. I smiled at him reassuringly. Poppy and the other kids seemed awed before diving into conversation about all the dangerous animals they've seen while out there.

Noticing the increasingly uncomfortable look Gohan had, I eventually got away from the kids and waved off Lily and Poppy's parents' thanks.

"Lily should be getting out of class, soon. It's nearly 3 PM," her mother said, gesturing to the clock on the nearest haven wall.

We walked together over to one of the raised platform rings running around the perimeter of the shelter and climbed the stairs that reached the top. The ring was high enough to overlook the haven. Up here, there were mostly trading posts that Old World merchants set up to trade their scavenged goods. The biggest thing up here was the closet.

Gohan and I sat on the edge of the platform and let our legs dangle over the side. Though there were many people mulling around up here, they didn't get too close to the un-railed edge, so we could speak somewhat privately if we needed to. I sat on his right side and smiled when his tail looped around my waist. Lovingly, I petted it.

When I was a kid, we used to come up here all the time, just for fun. There wasn't much to do besides look out at the haven, but when the lights changed, it was interesting to see the place change with it. I couldn't help but admire this place. Being up here reminded me of all the long, hard hours Mom and Gohan have worked to keep it running so fluidly. So seamlessly. All the tears and blood they've shed over this place… just to see the few thousand residents smile and feel a sense of safety. A sense of community.

I wondered what a real city looked like.

"You're really good with kids, aren't you?" he asked softly, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Ahah, well, I guess so," I smiled. "I just talk to them like any other person. I never liked it when people talked down to me when I was little, so I don't do it to them."

"I see," his voice was still soft.

Looking over at him, I noticed he had that far-off look on his face again. "You're good with kids, too," I told him. "You were good with me." He flashed me a small smile before turning back to the haven.

"You weren't a typical kid."

Out of the corner of my eye, I studied the complicated expression on his face. He looked almost… sad.

"Do you want kids, Gohan?" I asked suddenly, before I could even consider whether or not I should. He looked surprised for a fleeting second, but it disappeared.

"Maybe…" He didn't seem confident in his answer. I nudged his arm with my shoulder, hoping the little gesture would tell him it's okay to tell me. "While my mom was still alive, she wanted me to grow up and have a wife, kids, and a job. And I guess I kind of wanted it, too, especially after all the stuff I went through with the Saiyans and Namek…"

My heart twisted at the undertone of sadness in his voice, but I didn't let it show on my face.

"And then Freeza came back and nearly killed us all, but my dad and your dad managed to kill him together. And then everything was fine. I could finally see my life going back to normal – training when I wanted to, studying other times, spending time with my parents… I felt like I was in a family again, and found myself wanting one of my own when I grew up."

He didn't have to say it. I already knew. After that, his dad died and the androids killed everyone, and his life would never be what he dreamed it would be. I looked down at my lap.

Gohan wanted kids; something that was physically impossible for me to give him. He'd have to have sex with a girl to get them, and she'd be in our lives forever because of the genetic connection. But, if it was what Gohan wanted… My heart softened. If kids was what Gohan wanted, I could see myself being okay with him being with a girl long enough to impregnate her. A surrogate would be all she was – she didn't have to be _in a relationship_ with him.

Looking out into the haven, I knew there were tons of women who would throw themselves at Gohan's feet to have his baby. After all, plenty of them flirted with him daily. They wanted a relationship, sure, but I'm also sure just the offer of a few nights with him would be like heaven. They'd never get the love that Gohan had for me, but sex and carrying his baby would be close enough. I guess.

"You can still have a family," I offered quietly. He didn't move.

"I can't." It was a hard reply.

"It's okay with me, I mean, if you wanted to find a girl to have a baby with. As long as we'd still be… together… We could raise the baby together." He was growing more and more tense with every word I spoke. When he didn't offer any other response, I looked up at him curiously. He was glaring at his lap, hard and stone cold. "I know I'm still pretty young to talk about kids, but in a few years, if you still wanted – …"

"I. Can't."

He can't? Sure he can. "I'm okay with it, Gohan. We'd just have to find a girl who would want to surrogate for us – …"

"I can't have children."

I stared at him. Why not? I told him twice now that I was okay with it. Was it a physical issue? As many times as I've seen him _down there_ , I knew everything was intact. Sure, he had a few scrapes on it from old battles, but it still worked. I tested it twice myself this morning.

He sighed, able to tell I still didn't understand.

"Back when I was a teenager, I fought the androids near a nuclear power plant and it exploded. I was close enough to the blast to experience the burn and the radiation. The senzu I ate gave me my skin back, and eventually my hair grew back, too, but the radiation was deeper and affected me even after I ate the bean. Senzus don't heal illness, apparently, and the radiation rendered me permanently sterile."

I didn't say anything when he was finished. We just sat on the ledge, watching the haven move and flow with its daily life.

How, exactly, did Gohan know he was sterile? Had he tried to have children? I didn't dare ask him. From the tone of his voice, it was a deep, personal subject already, and the ledge of the haven was not the place to get into a lot of detail regarding it. Though we had some privacy, there were still people mulling about behind us who could catch a word or two without even meaning to.

When Gohan and Mom were shouting at each other, Gohan mentioned that my having kids would make him unnecessary, as my children would be Saiyans. Gohan wouldn't be the only Saiyan in the universe for me anymore, so the threat of a depression that apparently scared even my father would no longer be such a threat.

Had Gohan tried having children so he wouldn't be alone anymore? Had he felt Mom pushing him out and was afraid of being on his own out there? I knew he felt the edge of depression slice into him whenever he was out there, back before we were together. I felt it, myself, trapped in this haven without him.

If I died, Gohan would be alone. There would be no way for him to make new Saiyans. He would experience a slow, painful, agonizing depression before his eventual death. That is, if the androids didn't get to him, first.

I didn't realize I was crying until Gohan wrapped his arm around my back and pulled me in, kissing the water off my cheek.

A bright flash startled us both, and in my start I nearly fell off the edge of the platform.

Gohan turned, pupils dilated and tail bristled. Seeing the haven was still bustling about as normal, I tried to brush the fur down on his tail as I turned, too, only to see Lily a few feet behind us with a device in her hands.

She had the biggest shit-eating grin on her face as she pulled a flimsy, black square out of the device and started fanning it in the air.

"What the hell was that…?" I asked, feeling Gohan begin to relax. He was glaring at Lily, but it was starting to soften.

"See for yourself," she said, holding the flimsy thing out to me. I took it and looked at it.

It was a picture of me and Gohan. Our faces weren't visible, but it was obvious he was kissing my cheek. In the background was the lively and bustling haven, forever frozen in this moment.

"You can keep it," Lily offered, plopping down on the ledge next to me. Gohan's tail tightened around my waist.

"Really?" I asked dumbly, looking at her with what I was sure a shocked expression. She giggled.

"Of course. You saved my life, so yeah, you can have that picture." She held the device in her hands up for me to see it better. It was clunky and white – looked like a piece of junk, really. "I found this camera months ago, but I ran out of film. Who'd have known they'd be trading some in the closet?"

I smiled and looked back down at the picture in my hands. We didn't have many pictures of us together. There was one that sat in the living room of me and Gohan when I was a baby, and I think Mom had one in her bedroom of the three of us (it was gone when she left), but no others.

"Thank you," I flashed her a grin, making her smile and blush.

"Every couple should have a picture together. It reminds a person what they're fighting for."


	27. I don't want your future

_I hope you boys are doing well. If you've received this packet, that means the time machine made it back to you in one piece. Don't forget to put the machine on the charging dock (and lock it, for God's sake!)._

_Things are going well here. As you can imagine, everyone was surprised to see me! Your fathers killed Freeza and King Cold just as they did in our history. Gotta say it was exciting to see that battle again!_

_After that battle, I followed them to the hospital in secret and approached them after everyone was treated and resting. Luckily I got everyone all in the same room, so I didn't have to repeat myself. It was tough to get them to listen at first (especially myself and your father, Trunks), but eventually they did._

_I showed them some pictures of the haven and a few of you, Gohan. I couldn't tell them about Trunks, of course, or else I'd risk him not being born in this timeline. But after my younger self got pregnant in this time… I was happy to show off how pretty her baby boy would become! Haha!_

I looked up at the machine, listening to it whirr and hum with the life it gained over the last few months. Having memorized Mom's notes, I knew exactly what I was looking at as I floated up and looked down at the dashboard. The landing date was set: January 5th, 767.

_But I'll tell you all about those things when you boys get here. Right now I need to tell you exactly how you're going to get here._

_The cockpit of the machine is pretty small. There's one seat and it's surrounded by the dashboard. All you'll have to do is hop in and press the big red button, so don't worry about all the other controls. But here's the thing:_

_Only one person can be in the machine at a time._

Looking down at Gohan's face from my place near the cockpit, I saw him hand me a capsule case. I gave him a gentle glare, but didn't say anything. I knew he'd need this case more than I would, since it was our usual hunting/scouting gear. He just returned with that stupid, beautiful, lopsided smirk that I loved so much.

_This means one of you will come here, to the year I set on the machine. Once he is here, we will recharge it and send it to land a week after his departure day. Once it reaches your time again, it will be charged once more before coming here. Then we'll all finally be together._

_You both know I'm going to ask that Trunks comes first. Gohan, you and I both dread Trunks being alone with no one there to protect him. Trunks, please listen. I know right now you're trying to think of loopholes so that both you and Gohan can come…_

After sticking the case in my jacket pocket, I hopped back down and gave Gohan a long look. I wanted to memorize everything about him in this moment: the dark circles under his eyes from having not slept the night before; his tousled bedhead, longer from not being trimmed in several months; that gentle, loving look he reserved only for me…

I felt my heart lurch and tears spring to my eyes against my will. Gohan gathered me in his arm and hugged me tightly, letting me bury my face in his neck.

… _But please listen to me when I tell you that only one can travel at a time. Gohan, I know it is a risky leap to take, sending Trunks in the time machine alone on a journey you haven't made, yourself. You don't have to trust me, but trust the fact that I would do anything to protect him – that I wouldn't ask him to do something if I didn't think he'd be safe._

_I know what's going to happen between you two, so let's get it out in the open before it has time to build._

_Trunks is angry right now. He's angry at me, and he's angry at this machine._

_Gohan is uneasy. He doesn't trust me, but he knows I wouldn't purposefully put Trunks in danger. He doesn't want to send Trunks back in the machine for several reasons, a few being: He fears for Trunks's safety; He fears being alone; He fears we'll never come back._

He kissed the side of my head and wrapped his tail around my waist, hugging me as if he thought he'd never be able to again. I never tried to pull away. My tears soaked his shirt, but I fought the cry that swelled up in my throat. No, I refused to make that sound. This wasn't the end – it wasn't like I was never going to see him again. I'd see him in about three months.

_You'll briefly consider leaving me in this timeline. You'll consider either keeping the machine for an emergency or sending it back without a pilot. Then you'll feel guilty that these thoughts even came up, and you'll try to forget them._

_You'll argue about who goes first. Trunks will point out that he's not a child and can handle our world on his own for a few months, but Gohan will refuse to agree to it, and will insist that Trunks will go first whether he likes it or not._

Still in Gohan's embrace, I opened my eyes enough to see Lily and Videl through bleary vision. While Videl long since knew about our plans, Lily only recently found out. She and I became friends quickly over the last few months. She and her family were good people, and I knew I could trust them to make sure Gohan took care of himself properly.

Videl and I had even started to get along. She managed the haven with fierce determination that I'd only ever witnessed in my mother, and though she could still sometimes grate on my nerves, I found myself looking up to her. She was smart and steady, unlike me, who tended to fly off the handle. She'd keep Gohan in line, too.

_Gohan will point out that he's been on his own before and can do it again. Trunks will have little to nothing to challenge that. If you let the debate fester too long, you'll get furious and frustrated with each other, resulting in one of you storming out for some air._

_When the time comes, either Trunks will get in the machine willing, but angry, or Gohan will knock Trunks out and put him in there, himself._

_Or, assuming you can argue without getting angry, you'll quietly agree that Trunks goes first. He'll hop into the machine and come to this timeline, eagerly awaiting Gohan's arrival. In our timeline, Gohan will dutifully take care of the haven, nervously waiting for the machine to reappear, and when it does he'll charge it with that adorably giddy smile he always gets and wait out the next three months._

Slowly, Gohan started pulling away, but I clung to him like a child. He stroked my hair back and out of place to kiss my forehead. When I looked up at his face, I saw he was crying, too. With my arms still tightly locked around his ribcage, I leaned in and planted a deep, tender kiss on his lips.

He tasted so sweet. I memorized how silky his tongue was against mine, warm and slippery as it touched my teeth and lips. We've probably kissed a million times before now, but this one was the one I wanted to remember the most.

_However it goes, boys, keep these rules in mind:_

_One person in the machine at a time._

We hugged one last time before I floated back up to the cockpit, leaving Gohan there on the atrium ground. I sat on the little stool in the center, my knees bumping the bulk of the dashboard. Even if we wanted to, there was no way both Gohan and myself could fit in this thing – there was hardly enough room for just me. My sword was sitting upright on the floor behind me, taking up even more precious room.

I took a deep, shuddering breath and looked down at the date again, blaring at me in bright red letters. Then I looked up at the glass ceiling, noting the eternal grey that plagued our time. I remembered that one moment where sunshine glittered down, framing Gohan's form as he made love to me the first time. Just like that day, I heard the wings of birds flap from somewhere in the atrium's heights.

_Do not change the dates or times on the machine._

When I leveled my gaze again, Gohan was floating a few feet away, watching me with a far-off look on his face. I smiled weakly at him, which he returned.

"Tell…" his voice broke, "Tell your mom I love her. And… tell my mom I love her, as well."

I nodded silently, attempting to put the note in the forefront of my memory.

"Trunks…" He broke me out of my thoughts. He was watching me with that familiar concerned look. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Gohan," I promised, flashing another smile at him. I hoped it looked as confident as I intended it to be. I don't know if it worked, because Gohan just gave me a shaky smile in return. "See you in a few months." He nodded.

_It must charge the_ _whole_ _three months to work._

With a shaky hand, I found the red button my mother described and mashed it. Immediately, the machine's glass hatch started to shut on me as the engine vibrated beneath my feet. I stared at Gohan with wide eyes, making a last attempt to memorize him.

Wide, grey eyes. Scar on his left brow and cheek. Uneven, unruly hair. Broad shoulders. Dark blue tee shirt shielding my mark on his skin.

The hatch sealed with a hiss. My heart was pounding.

_These are laws of the machine that must_ _never_ _be broken. Breaking them could either hurt you, hurt the flow of time, or hurt the machine – nothing good. I certainly hope it is Trunks who shows up in three months, but I know he's just as stubborn and defensive as I am. I miss you boys. We'll be together, soon._

The machine lifted into the air, wind swirling around. I couldn't feel or hear it, but from the way Gohan's hair whipped in it and the way the leaves on the trees moved, I knew it was pretty strong wind. Mom wasn't kidding when she said this thing needs room to breathe.

Gohan floated upwards with the machine until it started to hover in one place, about thirty feet off the ground. He gently placed his hand on the glass and I immediately mirrored it. I wish I could have felt his warmth, but all I felt was the cold glass. I felt the start of panic tingle in my feet. I wanted more time with him. I needed more time with him.

_I've attached some extra details about the machine to this letter. Take a look whenever you want to. I'm sure you guys have some things to talk about._

_Love, Bulma_

Gohan started fading from my sight and I really started to panic. I wanted to spring to my feet, but the glass hatch that curved just over the crown of my head prevented any standing. Bright sunlight broke through the glass, glaring into my eyes. Instinctively, I threw my hand up to shield them.

He started to fade back into sight, gaining that beautiful concerned look. I smiled a little and said, "It's bright." He couldn't hear me, but he could read my lips, I guess, because he chuckled. I wish I could have heard that glorious sound.

He started fading again, a little faster, in and out of vision. The rest of the atrium as I knew it did, too, blinking into a more lush, well-kept version of itself. I wondered for a fleeting moment if Videl and Lily were fading in and out, too, but I didn't dare rip my eyes off of Gohan.

"I love you," I read from his lips. His hand was still on the glass, mirroring mine.

"I love you, too," I promised, but he didn't see it. By the time the last two words were out of my mouth. He and the broken atrium faded away completely to a younger, newer atrium.

Bright sunlight pierced through the glass, shining off of the dashboard. I blinked in the light, feeling the machine slowly descend before landing on the ground. Eventually my eyes adjusted and I looked around, seeing all of the beautiful flowers and trees blooming and the wide array of exotic animals wander through the grass.

The hatch opened with a hiss and I felt a rush of clear, warm air. It smelled fresh and sweet, unlike anything I'd ever experienced before. It was like I never breathed before.

Once the hatch was completely open, the machine slowly fell still and silent, having lost all the energy we waited so long for it to restore. Taking a few more deep breaths, I let my head swivel around, taking in the sights. Until I saw an old man lounging on a lawn chair, stroking a little black cat in his lap.

Slowly, as he stared at me, he took a cigarette out of his mouth and called to a blonde woman nearby, "Oh honey! Do let Bulma know that our grandson from the future is here, and that she doesn't have to flay poor Gohan's hide."


	28. I don't want your past

After dialing on what I assumed was a phone, the blonde woman squealed an excited, "He's hee-ya! He's hee-ya! Aw he's such a handsome fella, darlin'!" I climbed out of the machine and landed on the soft, bright green grass below, warily watching the old man approach me.

"My gosh you're tall," he said, looking me up and down. I felt rooted to my spot, unsure of what to say or do. The blonde woman, having dropped the phone, jogged over to me as well, looking me over and asking me questions in that high-pitched voice of hers.

"Didn't Bulma say he was only 16 years old? You look like you should be in your mid-20's, son," the old man wondered, walking around me. Well, at least he didn't mistake me for a kid.

"She said he'd be almost 17 by now, sweetheart!" she squealed as she reached up to my face. Freezing, I felt her fingers clamp down on my cheeks and pull at them as she smiled to herself. I sensed no danger from her – not that she could hurt me, anyway – but I still felt uncomfortable and heavily scrutinized by these strangers.

Well, strangers to me, at least. I knew who they were from pictures and stories Mom and Gohan shared. They were my grandparents who, unfortunately, died in the first attack on Capsule Corporation.

"Aw Trunksie-kins, you're so skinny! Don'cha eat over there in your timeline?" the woman asked me, feeling of my waist with zero shame or hesitation. Against my will, I felt my cheeks flush.

"You sure look like Vegeta," the old man said, studying my face. I do? I knew I acted like him sometimes, but Mom didn't exactly have pictures of the guy, so I had no idea what he looked like – besides knowing he had black, spiky hair and black eyes. Then again, every Saiyan except me had that.

Before they could embarrass me further, I heard a very familiar voice screech my name from across the atrium.

"Trunks!" My eyes shot up to see my mother sprinting across the landscaping, practically flying. I didn't notice the old people move away, but I was glad they did, because Mom threw her arms around me and clung to me. I hugged her tightly, not letting her go. "You made it!" she sniffled against my jacket. "Oh, God, you made it…!" I knew she was crying, and I let her.

A wave of relief hit me, being able to see her again. Though it helped ease my mind to know she was at least alive back when her machine first showed up, hugging her and seeing her in front of me and hearing her voice lifted a huge weight off my shoulders. My mother was finally safe.

"Mom," I said, realizing I hadn't actually spoken since I got here. Hearing my voice sent my mother into a fit of cries and shaking. "Mom…" She looked up at me, combing my hair with her fingers and touching my face. I held her shoulders.

I felt my face twist into something between a stern glare and a childish pout. "Do you have any idea how much you scared us?!" I scolded. "We were worried sick about you!" She cupped my cheeks and grinned up at me, eyes all watery. I was trying to look serious, but as always, she made me feel like a little boy. I guess that was okay for now.

"You're such a worry wart, Trunks!" she teased, tears still falling down her cheeks despite her smile. It was as if we were back in the kitchen and I was scolding Gohan about staying out too long on a scouting trip.

"Not just me." She had to know this. "Gohan, too." Her face stilled, looking up at me in surprise. "He took it really hard when we found out you used the machine yourself. He loves you, you know. He told me to tell you that." Fresh tears filled Mom's eyes, but she pushed her face into my jacket again before I saw them fall. Hugging her again, I finally noticed the small crowd of people standing nearby.

There was a man with a distinct spiky hairstyle wearing an orange gi, so I immediately knew he was Goku. Next to him was a woman who was obviously my mother, though significantly younger. In her arms was a baby. Behind her stood a few more men, who I think were named Krillen and Yamcha, though I wasn't sure.

The person who I found myself staring at, though, was a young boy with long, unruly, black hair and wide, almond-shaped grey eyes. He had the same pale skin, the same straight nose, the same thin, pink lips… That was, without a doubt, Gohan. After a few seconds of staring openly at him, he started shifting uncomfortably and averting his eyes.

In my pants pocket, the picture of my Gohan kissing me in the haven suddenly felt like a lead weight, making itself known.

My mother made introductions and I suddenly felt shy. My voice got trapped in my throat and I was acutely aware of the way I appeared. These were people Gohan loved in the Old World and they were all sizing me up.

I mean, in This World. Can I still call it the Old World, now that I'm in it?

Goku seemed like a nice enough guy. He and I were the same height, meaning my Gohan turned out to be taller than his father. The way he laughed and held himself reminded me a lot of Gohan, though Goku seemed a little more extroverted. Goku's friends – who were indeed Yamcha and Krillen – also seemed pretty nice.

According to Mom, Krillen was the one who lived the longest in the fight, dying on the way to the hospital. He was Gohan's closest friend, besides Piccolo. Mom told me once that he died in the backseat of her car as she rushed him to the hospital.

After rescuing Gohan from drowning (that part she didn't tell me until just before she disappeared), she loaded the other bodies into her car and drove everyone to the nearest hospital. Though, Krillen and Gohan were the only ones still alive. As he died, he held an unconscious Gohan's hand and told him stories about when he, my mom, and Goku were kids.

"What's the matter, Trunks?" he asked, folding his arms behind his head. "You look like you've seen a ghost." I shook my head quickly.

My young mother crowded me once it was her turn, touching me and circling me shamelessly, just like my grandparents did. She tugged at my hair and poked my chest, commenting on my height and my resemblance to Vegeta – all of this as my mother giggled nearby.

"I'm so happy my little boy will grow up to be such a handsome man!" she cooed as she held the baby out at arm's length. "I was a little afraid – I mean, he's such a mean-looking baby…" She winked at me and I felt my cheeks heat up again.

God dammit even _she_ can make me feel like a kid.

Lastly, Mom introduced me to Gohan. She petted the top of his head, smoothing down his wild black hair, though it was no use. Gohan stared up at me with those wide, grey eyes, though he immediately looked down, letting his hair shield his face.

"He'll be 10 this May," Mom said, smiling at me.

"It's… It's nice to meet you," he said softly, not looking at me. I couldn't help but grin.

"It's nice to meet you, too," I replied. He was the only person I talked to with any confidence, and he was the only person I was interested in talking to more.

But everyone else demanded attention. Feeling slightly overwhelmed, I was dragged to the kitchen by my grandmother, who insisted on making a big meal to celebrate my arrival. Goku seemed overjoyed by this, telling me I should have dropped into this timeline earlier, because he was _starving_. His enthusiasm made me smile, reminding me again of Gohan.

Speaking of, I turned my head to find him trailing behind everyone, eyes once again averted from me. His cheeks were red and his brows were low with uncertainty. Something in my brain clicked and I resisted the urge to reach out and put my arm around him and pull him close. Touching him so soon and so intimately would scare him off, wouldn't it? Then again, my Gohan is pretty affectionate. This Gohan seems incredibly shy.

I smiled at him when he peeked at me, making him look elsewhere once again.

As I was herded inside the building, my mother capsulated the time machine and disappeared. By the time I made it to the kitchen, she met me there and sat right next to me. We sat at a very nice dining room table in a room that was abandoned in my world.

As my grandmother cooked with the aid of robots, the others pelted me with questions. Goku seemed especially excited to talk to me, especially about my fighting skills.

"Um…" I'm so eloquent. "Gohan trained me to fight," I glanced at him, but he averted his eyes yet again before we could make eye contact. "…But I haven't been training all of my life, like he has. There's not a lot of room for intensive training in the haven, and too much outside can attract the androids' attention."

"Really?" Krillen asked, "I thought they couldn't sense energy?"

"They can't, but if they're nearby and hear or see an explosion…" I trailed off. Krillen nodded, seeming to understand. "We can't sense their energy, either, so it's not like we know when they're nearby. They tend to be attracted to big cities, though, so Gohan and I trained in the wastelands for a while and got away with it." Mostly, anyway.

I noticed Gohan didn't talk at all, much less look at me. What was bothering him? Was it really me that was making him so uncomfortable?

Apparently they all had been training since my mother arrived at the hospital two and a half years prior. Curious, I subtly extended my senses to Gohan, though he had his energy lowered to human levels. He did the same thing in my world, too. I wondered exactly how strong this Gohan was.

I decided to ask him. Maybe he'd respond to a direct question.

"Gohan," I called. His eyes snapped up to me, wide and surprised. "Are you a super Saiyan?" Silently, he shook his head, seeming surprised that I even asked.

"He's a super Saiyan in your time, ain't he?" Goku asked excitedly. I smiled at him, though he needed no confirmation because he continued, "I've been tryin' to train him to be a super Saiyan, but it's just not clickin'."

I looked over at Gohan again, who was hanging his head a little. My heart twinged, seeing him that way. Please don't feel bad, Gohan, it's okay.

"I'm not a super Saiyan, either," I told him gently. Slowly, Gohan's eyes lifted up to me. I couldn't help but smile at that little hopeful expression. "Gohan trained me for four months straight, but I never transformed. He said training alone won't make the transformation. It's something else."

"How did I transform in your time?" he asked, leaning in a little. Oh… How do I answer that?

Gohan transformed when he saw his home was destroyed, the forest surrounding was burned down, and his mother and grandfather were murdered. My mother, who was sitting next to me, stiffened.

"…I don't know. You'll have to ask him when he comes."

Gohan smiled a little and nodded his head.

The meal my grandmother made consisted of rich, juicy foods I'd never tasted before. I for like the thousandth time today I felt overwhelmed, this time by all the new flavors and textures I'd never imagined being in food. I picked at this and that, but there was this type of meat inside a boiled flour thing that almost made me cry – so, of course, I ate all of it. And my grandmother made enough of it to feed an army.

After eating, I began to regret it, though. My stomach churned and the rich foods sat like rocks. I shot to my feet and abandoned the group, darting through the hallways. My exploration of this place as a kid let me know that there _should_ be a bathroom around here.

A few hallways later, I found it, and just in time. I slammed the door shut and heaved into the toilet until my stomach was empty. Flushing, I groaned and laid on the floor. Ugh, I couldn't move. I still felt nauseated, too, even though I was sure there was nothing else to throw overboard.

A soft knock came from the door. Assuming it was my mother, I closed my eyes and groaned, "Come in…"

I heard the door open and shut and the soft swish of pants as my mother approached me. Only, it wasn't my mother.

"Are you okay?" Gohan asked softly. I jumped a little and looked at him standing over me with that familiar concerned look on his young face.

Before I could answer, I felt the nausea travel up to my throat. I flew up off of the floor and leaned over the toilet, retching what I was sure _had_ to be the last of my stomach contents. When I was done, I flushed again and leaned my forehead on my forearm, too embarrassed and ashamed to look at him.

Fuck. I meet Gohan as a little boy and all I do is smile at him like a creep and then throw up in front of him. God dammit. Can I start over? I _do_ have a time machine… I knew it didn't actually work that way, but the silliness of the thought made me feel a little better.

Peeking from under my arm, I noticed Gohan kneel next to me silently. His hand touched my back hesitantly, as if testing whether or not I'd rip his arm off. I didn't move – I didn't even lift my head. I wasn't sure if I was breathing, either. It was as if he were a deer and the slightest movement would scare him off.

With a little more confidence, he pressed the flat of his palm against my back and started rubbing me comfortingly. He made long, firm strokes up and down my spine, just like my Gohan usually does.

A soft purr came from my throat at the gentle, familiar comfort. I heard him giggle softly and felt him stroke me without any trace of hesitation.

"I rub you like this all the time – I mean, the baby. He purrs, too."

I nodded silently, losing myself in the touch. My stomach wasn't hurting anymore.

"You must have eaten too much," he hypothesized. I smiled, though he couldn't see it from the way I was bent over.

"No, I eat a lot. I've just never had food like _that_ before. Mostly I eat grilled dino steaks and boiled rice."

"Bland food, huh? Why?"

I lifted my head a little to cut my eyes at him. "Because that's all you know how to cook." And, as a result, that's all _I_ know how to cook. I smiled, hoping it reached my eyes, because from my position that's all he could see. I guess it did, because he smiled, too.

"Well, that's true… I'm not a cook or anything. And neither is Bulma." He giggled again, still rubbing my back. I chuckled, too, admiring the familiar light in his eyes as he smiled.

My heart suddenly lurched and I stopped laughing. Gohan's hand lifted off of my back immediately and he looked at me with wide, concerned eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked.

I sat up and looked down at my lap. The photo in my pocket was made of lead again, so I took it out to look at it. In my peripheral vision, I saw Gohan shift a little, probably to look at it from over my arm. I handed it to him without looking at him.

"Me and my Gohan are really close," I explained. "We haven't spent a day apart in almost a year, now. Before that, we'd spend as much time as possible together between his scouting missions…" I studied my lap, trying to control that painful pulse in my heart and lungs. Gohan was staring at the photo silently. "I just remembered that we're going to be apart again for a while, that's all."

I saw Gohan shift on his knees as silence fell around us. Slowly, he handed the photo back to me, though it didn't really seem like he wanted to.

"Don't worry," he said softly. "He'll be here before you know it."


	29. One bright moment is all I ask

Gohan was a strange little creature. He followed me silently back to the kitchen (after I cleaned myself up) and stayed pretty much right up under me the entire time his friends tried to squeeze more information out of me. But, he hardly talked, he wouldn't meet my eyes, and he sure as hell didn't touch me. So why was he so talkative and affectionate while we were alone?

Mom led me through Capsule Corporation, insisting I keep my eyes closed. I obeyed and followed her ki through the hallways. It became noisier and more crowded as we walked, and I found myself wandering through a fuzz of noises I'd never heard before.

We must have walked outside, because a bright light hit my eyelids and frigid air touched my face. Why was it so fucking bright here? We walked a little farther until I heard revving engines and footsteps on concrete.

"Okay, open!" she announced excitedly. When I opened my eyes, I saw white. I quickly shielded my eyes and let them adjust.

Holy shit.

Under the bright blue sky was an actual, working city. Intact skyscrapers towered high above, nearly touching the jetplanes flying over. In just my line of vision, I saw hundreds of cars in all different shapes and colors zooming by. Humans darted between them when they stopped for real, working traffic lights. Talking, walking, shopping, eating… happy. Well, most of them. Some looked bored or concentrated or even angry.

They had real lives here. They worked in their companies and communicated with telephones and computers. They ate strange food and drank black drinks – completely unafraid of androids coming to destroy their lives.

I must have looked ridiculous with my mouth hanging open and my eyes wide, hardly able to process the vast difference this world had from mine. The one I was used to. The grey skies, the broken buildings, the death and destruction… I wasn't even sure if I was still on the same planet.

Gohan grew up here. This is what he knew. This is what my mom knew. I remembered the day he came back, after I ran off crying because Mom wouldn't let me go hunting with Gohan. I remembered how he held me in his lap and sighed about how I was growing up, and how he wished I could have seen the Old World.

I frowned, letting my eyes scan the busy city. I wished my Gohan was here to see it with me.

"Wanna go get some ice cream?" Mom asked with a sly grin.

"Uh…" Like I said, I'm eloquent. Mom rolled her eyes and smiled at Gohan, who was standing just behind me.

"Gohan, wanna go get some ice cream?"

"Yes!" Gohan squeaked. I felt myself smile without any effort as he moved to dart down the sidewalk, but he suddenly stopped and looked up at Goku. "Is it okay?" he asked softly, unsure. Goku snorted and grinned down at him.

"Heck _yeah_! We've been kicking your ass for two and a half years. I think you've earned some ice cream," he said and winked at his son. It was so weird, watching Gohan ask for permission to do something. He always took initiative – he always knew what to do.

This Gohan was still a little boy.

When I looked back up at my mom, I caught her watching me with rapt fascination.

"What?" I asked, feeling defensive. She giggled and shook her head, leading me down the busy sidewalk. Gohan and Goku followed behind. I guess my young mother and the others didn't want to come, because they weren't there as we made our way to the ice cream shop.

"Weird, now that the roles are reversed, isn't it?" she asked so softly that only I could hear her.

"Yeah…" I peeked over my shoulder to see Goku animatedly talking to Gohan. "I can see the resemblance though."

"He's been so excited to meet you, ya know. After you were born in this time and everyone found out you existed in our world, too, he wouldn't stop asking questions about you. I think he's happy to have another half-Saiyan around." She was still talking softly, but Goku was holding Gohan's attention well enough that she really didn't have to.

"So why is he walking on eggshells around me now?" I asked, trying not to let that stupid grin creep onto my face again. Gohan was excited to meet me? My stomach was doing flips.

"Gohan was always shy around new people. Give him time, he'll warm up."

Warm up, he did. He talked to me twice of his own accord in the ice cream shop. Once to suggest a good flavor (my fucking God there are so many flavors of ice cream) and again to ask if I wanted to taste his. He almost spoke to point out I had some on my chin, but Goku beat him to it. After Goku spoke to me, Gohan clammed up again.

What the hell, kid?

We went to the park after, and Gohan walked right next to me this time. It was weird – the closer he got to me, the more I felt like I needed to hold onto him. I found myself monitoring his steps to make sure he didn't trip, the people around him to make sure they didn't shove him, the cars to make sure they didn't hit him… Everything came back to him, even though I knew in the back of my mind that Gohan was more than capable of taking care of himself.

What the hell was wrong with me? I didn't feel like this around the kids in the haven, and I didn't feel this way about my Gohan, back in my world… It was just _this_ Gohan. Was it because he's a Saiyan cub? Is this an instinctual thing? I made a mental note to ask Gohan whenever he arrived.

At the park, I watched him pet dogs and admire the scenery. I guess I should admire it, too, but I was drawn to Gohan like a moth to a flame. I noticed he didn't play on the playground like the other kids, much less _talk_ to other kids. He talked to Goku and he talked to Mom, but no one else. Not even me.

Though he did look at me a lot. He'd glance up at me every now and then and peek at me from the corners of his eyes, as if he thought he was being sneaky. Silly boy.

Goku drew my attention when he tried to throw a punch at me, but I caught it easily. There wasn't much power behind his strike and I knew he had fathoms more, but he wouldn't show it here. Not with my mom glaring at him the way she was.

But he just couldn't seem to help himself. Waited long enough, I guess, to test me. Using what Gohan taught me, I blocked and dodged each of his strikes with precision, never striking back. I didn't want this to turn into a real fight – not with so many people around who could get hurt.

We seemed to be drawing a crowd, though, and I found myself getting nervous. Goku was grinning and laughing despite his concentrated eyes, just daring me to strike back. Finally, I decided to give him what he wanted and started trying to hit him with just as little power behind my punches. By the time Mom pulled us apart, Goku was simply radiating happiness.

"Gohan really did train you, didn't he? Those were all his moves!" He sounded so fucking excited I couldn't help but grin at him. I've never met anyone enjoy fighting as much as he seemed to. Gohan and I liked sparring because we needed to hone our skills or because it sometimes led to sexy foreplay, but we didn't like fighting for fighting's sake, like Goku seemed to.

"You'll have to show me what you can _really_ do in the gravity room," Goku suggested, grin never fading.

"Gravity room…?"

Mom patted my shoulder. "We designed it to help the guys," she explained. "It's a special room that manipulates the gravity inside the room only, making it harder to move. It's good for training." She rolled her eyes, "It's also why you haven't met your father yet."

My eyes widened. My father – Oh. Ohhh! That's right, my father is here!

I guess I was so caught up in Gohan that I forgot Vegeta would be here. Maybe I could just ask _him_ why I'm so drawn to Gohan.

Speaking of Gohan… I looked around, tilting and leaning to see around the people who were starting to disperse now that our fight was over. Where'd he go? Seeking out his ki, I felt it not too far from where we were. I strode by Mom and headed toward him, following his energy.

"Aaaand he's gone," Mom said with a sigh, but I could hear the humor behind it. "Just like his father… Obsessed with a Son." I heard Goku ask her what she meant, but it faded with the noise of the park as I left them behind for a much quieter area.

Gohan was sitting on the grass, surrounded by a group of fuzzy rodents. He gingerly handed each one an acorn, smiling as they accepted with tiny paws. When I stepped too close, though, they all scattered, leaving their prizes behind. Gohan's head flew up, eyes wide, though the surprise was fleeting. His face softened when he realized it was me.

"Sorry," I said softly, "for scaring your squirrels."

"They were chipmunks," he corrected, "and it's okay."

"Don't chipmunks hibernate?" I asked, feeling another stupid grin come on as I approached him slowly. If I moved too fast, he might run away, too, but he stayed seated in the dormant grass. "It's January, after all. And it's pretty cold out here."

"Chipmunks don't hibernate like other animals hibernate. They wake up every now and then to eat and do other stuff." He tilted his head in thought, as if reciting something he read in a book. God dammit he was so fucking cute. This is the same boy who would grow up to read physics and mathematics textbooks for fun, keeping little piles of them in safehouses around the country.

I sat down in the grass with him, watching him think. "It's not super cold in West City, either, so I don't know if hibernation would affect them the same way it does where it snows…" I quietly listened to him go on about the functions and reasons for hibernation and why some animals do it. He seemed to realize he wasn't alone, because he suddenly stopped talking and stared at me. I smiled at him. Slowly, his cheeks flushed red and he looked away.

"You and me… we were close, huh?" he wondered, finding the dormant trees and evergreens around us _sooo_ interesting.

"We are," I replied. Am I being creepy?

"Did we… like… hold hands, and stuff?" His face got darker. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sometimes… why?" His eyes traveled above my head to my other side. God was he avoiding eye contact, and he wasn't even trying to be subtle about it.

"Well, I don't really have a lot of friends, and Piccolo doesn't like holding hands – besides, my mom doesn't really like Piccolo – and Krillen thinks it's kinda weird to walk around holding a kid's hand, and Daddy can't stay in one place long enough, and Mom will hold my hand but I just feel like a baby when she does, and Bulma's not really a demonstrative person…"

Demonstrative? How old was this kid? Though… he wasn't wrong. Mom only recently started hugging and touching me with such affection. The Gohan I knew, his love language was direct contact – arm around my shoulder, holding my hand, hugging, tail around my hip, cuddling in bed, lots of kissing, and lots of… I really hoped I wasn't blushing, thinking of the way Gohan would pleasure me without really needing to have it returned.

There was no reason for me to suspect this Gohan wouldn't demonstrate love through touch, as well.

"But it's kind of weird for me to ask, isn't it? I'm sorry," he apologized quickly, his entire face turning red. Fuck, I _was_ blushing. He thought he embarrassed me! Trunks, you idiot.

He drew his knees up his chest and pressed his forehead on them, hiding his face. "I'm awkward, I'm sorry…"

I couldn't help but chuckle at him. "Don't sweat it, it's okay. Like I said, we're friends in my world, so it's not _that_ weird for you to ask." He's so fucking cute!

…Dear God please don't let me come off as creepy.

He lifted his head a little to look at me from underneath thick black bangs. He stared at me like that for a little while, studying my face. I studied him back. Long, messy black hair; pale, scar-free skin; two arms…

"I don't think you were a mean-looking baby…" he muttered, looking away. I laughed at that.

We walked back together, but Gohan didn't move to hold my hand. He didn't try to hold it on the way back to Capsule Corporation, either. He especially didn't try once we were around everyone again – he didn't even compete with the others for my attention.

You can have it, Gohan. You don't need to compete.

After dinner (where I was much more careful not to eat too many rich foods), I followed Mom to the lab and saw the time machine sitting on its charging dock. My heart thumped painfully, staring up at it. Just this morning, I was being held by Gohan, feeling his lips on mine… When I closed my eyes, I was with him in the atrium.

"Three months, Trunks," Mom said softly.

I nodded. Just three months.


	30. I don't need a husband

That night, my younger mom showed me where I'd be sleeping. It was right down the hall from Gohan and Goku's room, as well as Mom's. There were even more guest bedrooms further down the hall, reserved for their other friends whenever they happened to spend the night. I knew Capsule Corporation was big and had a lot of empty rooms, so my young mom and her parents must have turned them into guest bedrooms when everyone started sleeping here.

"It's kind of like a free five-star hotel!" she laughed.

What?

I stared at her.

"Uh, guess they don't have those where you're from. Anyway, you have your own bathroom and it's already stocked up with stuff you might need, including painkillers. You'll need 'em if you're going to be training with the guys. You can use this dresser to put your clothes in – um, you did bring clothes, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I have some," I said, pulling the capsule case Gohan handed me out of my jacket. It contained our hunting/scouting gear, which included a few shirts, pants, boxers, and an extra pair of boots for me. My young mom smiled up at me.

"Perfect! There's some extra linens in this closet; sheets, pillows, towels, stuff like that. Let me know if you need anything, and don't be afraid to ask. You're not a stranger here, Trunks!" she promised. I still felt a little out of place, despite her insisting otherwise.

I nodded anyway, standing in the middle of my new bedroom. It had a huge window on the far wall and it was much bigger and much neater than my bedroom at home – though even that room looked foreign to me. Gohan's tiny little bedroom seemed more like home to me than anywhere else, with the broken bathroom door, missing shower curtain, lack of windows… I wonder if my young mom is using that room for anything? It was part of Capsule Corporation's basement, before the bunker was added, so I knew it would be there.

"Hey, Trunks?" she called. I suddenly realized I'd been staring off into space, lost in my thoughts, and she had been studying me.

"Yes?"

"Are you… happy?"

I didn't answer right away. Was I happy? That was something I didn't get asked a lot. I had my basic needs met; I was never hungry or thirsty, except for the few months Gohan and I were in the wild. I had a place to sleep and things to do to keep me busy. I had people to talk to and I love someone wonderful, who loves me in turn.

But does that mean I'm happy? This time last year – in my chronology, anyway – I would have said no. People talked down to me, I was lonely, I was angry, I was frustrated… But then Gohan changed all of that. Being with him… Gohan made me happy. How I feel now, compared to how I felt before, I guess could mean that I am indeed happy.

"Yeah, I think so," I answered, trying not to take more than a few seconds to think about it. She didn't seem convinced.

"You know, you could stay here, if you want. I mean, after everything. You don't have to go back there. You could just live he – …"

"I can't." I cut her off fast.

"When Gohan comes, you might change your mind. All of you would be here, so there'd be no reason for you to go back, really. There's plenty of room in this place."

"I can't stay here," I insisted. Even when Gohan comes, we'll need to return eventually. This world is nice, but it's not _our_ world.

The picture of Gohan kissing me was once again like a lead weight in my pocket. Yes, Lily was right, pictures of the ones you love help you remember what you're fighting for, but I realized I wasn't just fighting for Gohan.

I was fighting for all of them. For Lily, her family, my classmates, everyone in the haven. Videl, the Old World engineers – all of them. They were depending on me and Gohan to make things right in our world. In the background of that picture, the haven was forever frozen in that moment.

"Oh, I see," she gave me a sneaky grin. "Does my little boy have a girlfriend?"

My face started to heat up against my will. "No," I said firmly, but she wasn't buying it. She started giggling. "I really don't have a girlfriend!" I sounded childish, and I'm sure I looked it, too. Should I tell her about Gohan? It might be a shock to her, and considering how my mother reacted initially, I suspected this version of her would react similarly.

I couldn't mess up this timeline's Gohan's chances with my younger self, once they grew up.

"Don't tell anyone," I insisted lowly, deciding to let her think she was right for now. She nodded and patted my shoulder.

"Right, right. Your secret's safe with me," she said as she winked. I covered my face with one hand, feeling my burning cheeks. God fucking damn shit FUCK – "Does your mom know?" she asked. I shook my head and gave her a stern look.

"And _don't_ tell her!" I growled, but I doubted I was actually intimidating. She just gave me that sneaky grin. "I mean it!" I couldn't have them talking about it. What if she asked Mom about it and Mom thought it would be safe to tell her about me and Gohan?

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Aw, my little boy's gonna grow up to be a heartbreaker! Just like his mommy…" she sighed and started to turn away. "Get some sleep, Heartbreaker, because the beast might come out to feed tomorrow, and I want you to meet him." She stopped at the doorway, looking back at me. "And by _the beast_ I mean your father. He could do anything from ignoring you completely to wanting to beat the snot out of you, so… y'know, buckle up, kid."

Great.

She shut the door behind her as she left, leaving me in my new bedroom all alone. Looking around, I decided to take a shower. I swung my sword off of my back and leaned it against the nightstand, having retrieved it from the time machine before following my young mom to my new bedroom. I took the stuff out of my pockets and placed them carefully on the mattress, then stripped and threw my clothes in a pile. Walking over to the closet, I tugged a towel out and walked with it to the bathroom.

I found myself staring at it in my hands.

It was so _clean_. White, soft, fluffy… All of Gohan's towels were old and worn. That's all I was used to.

I resisted the urge to rub it on my face, not wanting to get it all dirty. After figuring out the shower knobs, I stepped into the steamy water, leaving the curtain open. Closing it just made me feel trapped. Was that why Gohan didn't have one?

Once I was all wet, I reached for the soap, but stopped. There were three different bottles: shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. Gohan only ever kept shampoo, so that's what I was used to using. Shrugging, I decided to try all three, reading the labels on the back to use them in the right order. I'd never used conditioner before, so I was confused by how it didn't lather, but whatever. The body wash had weird little sandy things in it that scratched my skin as I washed, making washing my dick a little uncomfortable, but the sandy stuff melted with the water.

Once I was clean and rinsed, I shut off the water and grabbed the towel. With probably a little too much enthusiasm, I buried my face in it and rubbed it all over my head.

Ohhh fuck yeeessss…

I briefly wondered if my young mom would notice if I stole one of these on my way back to my world.

After drying off the rest of my body, I tied it around my waist and looked at myself in the mirror. I'd never seen myself so clearly before – all the mirrors in our quarters were either cracked or dirty. Gohan's was both, despite how often he tried cleaning it. This mirror was smooth and perfect.

I took a good look at my face. It was angular – sharp, defined jaw, pointed chin, thin nose turned up just a little at the end, angry-looking eyes and brows, even though my face felt relaxed… No wonder Mom thought I was a mean-looking baby. Did I really look like Vegeta?

Does Gohan see Vegeta when he looks at me?

I looked down at my body. I've put on a lot more muscle since Gohan returned last June, thanks to all that training (and my growth spurt), but I still wasn't as big as him. I was muscular and defined, but he looked like an ancient god, like the ones in my history books.

Sighing, I turned away from the mirror. My mind kept going back to Gohan – either mine or this timeline's. Everything I saw I compared to him, and it fucking _hurt_.

I opened the capsule case that was on my bed and popped open the clothing capsule. A small trunk appeared on the floor and I kicked it open. His scent hit me like a ton of bricks, filling my stomach with fuzz and making my heart ease. Smiling, I reached in and pulled out one of his shirts and a pair of my boxers.

After putting my underwear on, I fell into my bed and curled up with his shirt pressed to my face. Taking a deep inhale, I started to purr. I must have laid there for an hour with my face covered, just breathing it in. The mattress was soft and comfortable and the sheets felt clean, cradling me like my own bed never had.

The only thing that would make it better would be –

Fuck.

My heart lurched with pain and my eyes filled with tears.

Snap out of it, Trunks.

I rolled off the mattress and walked over to the door to flip off the lights. My bathroom light was off, too, so the room was cast into darkness besides the light coming in from the window. In a daze, I walked over to admire the city outside, all lit up and moving like a living creature. Sounds like honking and engines were audible through the glass, though not distractingly so. I watched for a while, able to see people walking and running down the streets and sidewalks, in and out of vehicles, back and forth…

I started to feel sleepy, standing there watching, but there was one last thing I wanted to do before I slept. Opening the closet, I yanked a pillow off of the shelf. I sat on the edge of the bed and carefully pulled Gohan's shirt over it like a pillowcase, then hugged it close to my chest.

Still hugging it, I pulled the covers back and snuggled into them. With a deep sigh, I slowly drifted off to sleep alone for the first time in nearly a year.

Unsurprisingly, I dreamed of Gohan. My Gohan meeting mini-Gohan. They told lame jokes to each other and laughed at their own idiocy, and when I woke up, I was giggling, too.

Sunlight broke through the window, making me wince and shield my eyes. I cuddled with my Gohan-pillow for a little while until I heard a soft, hesitant knock on the door.

"Trunks?" Gohan called softly. "Are you awake?" He was almost whispering, as if he were afraid of waking me, should I still be sleeping. Quietly, I slid out of my bed, leaving the pillow beneath the fluffy comforter. My footsteps were silent as I approached the door.

He almost looked surprised when I opened it. He was already dressed for the day, nice and clean, though his hair was just as wild as it was yesterday.

"S-Sorry," he said, looking away. "I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"No, you didn't," I assured, smiling down at him. He barely reached my chest. "I've been awake for a little while."

"Oh, okay," he said, smiling a little and meeting my eyes again. "Mrs. Briefs says breakfast is ready. You might want to hurry, because my dad… he's kind of like a locust, eating everything in sight…" I chuckled at him and thanked him, telling him I'd be around in a few minutes. He nodded before running down the hallway.

I dressed in a pair of jeans, a clean tank top, and my jacket, seeing how that was all I really owned in terms of style. After pulling on my boots and brushing my hair, I made my way to the kitchen where Goku was, indeed, eating pretty much everything, though my moms and my grandmother didn't seem to notice. Neither did the other members of their group, though they did seem a little protective of their plates.

Sitting at the table, too, was Gohan, and next to him was a high chair with a baby in it. Me, I guess. My young mom was smiling, watching Gohan feed some kind of mush concoction to the infant.

"At least he's getting more in his stomach than on his hair and clothes this time," Mom quipped, watching Gohan as well. I moved to enter and make myself known, but after the infant downed what I guess was the last of the mush, Gohan said something that made me turn and walk right back out of the kitchen.

"Good boy!"

I was blushing furiously, choosing random hallways to stalk through. _Use your tongue… Good boy…_ Pretty sure I was going to faint if any more blood rushed to my face. _Good boy, take it…_ Though this Gohan used the term innocently, my Gohan used it often enough during sex that it would never mean anything else.

Not looking where I was going, I ran into something hard and sturdy, like a bookshelf or something. It nearly knocked the wind out of me, but it didn't even budge as I stumbled back from it. Wincing, I rubbed my chest and looked over at what I hit. Only, it wasn't a bookshelf. It was a man with long, black, spiky hair that stood up straight.

He had my face.

And he looked _fucking pissed_.


	31. Don't need no wife

As he walked past me, he reached up and grabbed a fistful of my hair, forcing me to stumbling along with him.

"Ow! Hey, let go!" I tried to yank myself away, but my hair was tangled in his fist. It was like he didn't even hear me as he stalked back the way I came, toward the kitchen. "Let _go_ you _fuck_!" I was holding his wrist and forearm with both of my hands, but there was no hope of prying him off me without scalping myself.

When we reached the kitchen, though, he yanked me forward and released my hair, only to clamp down on the bend of my arm instead. I glanced at the wide-eyed people watching as this asshole dragged me from one end of the kitchen to the other. No matter how much I pulled and fought him, it was as if I were just a ragdoll. I wasn't used to feeling so powerless, but instead of panicking, I was just getting angrier.

Since my boots were so worn, they had little traction to use against this machine gripping my arm. Even if I pulled back and stopped walking, my feet just slid across the floor pathetically. I was cursing and growling at him the entire way, using words that I was sure this young version of Gohan never heard before. I would _not_ ask for help, not in front of this short motherfucker. Though, I did have this sinking feeling, like I was about to get my ass handed to me.

The only people who didn't look surprised were my mothers and Goku. Goku, with a mouthful of food, shouted, "Don't beat him up too bad, Vegeta! I wanna go at 'im, too!" Vegeta only grunted in response, dragging me through the door.

He dragged me all the way outside and into a big, sphere-shaped pod thing. When the door hissed to a shut and clanged with the lock, he finally released me.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I growled, but he ignored me. He walked to the center console and mashed a few buttons. My gut was telling me to try and break out through the door, but I refused it. I glared at his back, holding my ground.

If it hasn't been established by this point that I'm a fucking idiot, then it sure as hell is now.

The lights faded to red and I started to feel heavy. "Ugh – !" I could feel each individual hair on my head pull against my scalp, toward the ground. My arms and legs felt like they had sandbags tied to them, making it too hard to move. Even my clothes felt like lead sheets on my body.

Even still, I refused to back down. I met Vegeta's black, evil eyes, and I glared at him with just as much intensity. This asshole would _not_ get the better of me, even as my arms and legs trembled under the sudden weight.

Vegeta turned his head and popped his neck, never breaking eye contact as he watched me struggle to breathe. He shifted on his feet easily, as if the weight didn't affect him. I felt a strangled groan escape my throat as I exhaled, only to desperately suck in another breath.

"Please, boy, it's _only_ 10x Earth's gravity. On our home world, this is normal." His voice was like a low snarl as he stared me down. Our home planet – the gravity was like this _all the time_? Fuck. He smirked at me. "Saiyan newborns can withstand this gravity more easily than _you_. Pathetic!"

I felt rage swell in me at his insults. Sweat rolled down my forehead and neck, clawing at my skin with their added weight. Slowly, I stood up straight, though I trembled still. The strain on my body was enormous, but I fought through it.

"Oh, good, you can stand up!" He was dripping with sarcasm, smirking at me. "Just like my infant son! I see you haven't progressed much since then…" With a grunt, I managed to step forward, only for my foot to be brought down hard on the floor. My boots were so _fucking_ heavy.

Vegeta crossed his arms and smirked at me again. "Oh, were you thinking of attacking me?" His glare fell into a deep frown, darkening his entire face in the red light. "I train under 400x Earth's gravity _every day_. Kakarot's _9-year-old_ boy can withstand _300x_. You, brat, can hardly stand _10x_."

I was glaring at him, but I couldn't control the air in my lungs well enough to speak. He turned his nose up at me, "You're _pathetic_. If you were on our planet, you would have been killed before you could even _walk_. You're soft, you're _weak_! You're a pathetic excuse for a Saiyan. You're exotically colored and _way_ too fucking skinny. I've taken _shits_ that were more impressive than _you_."

Gross.

"And what's more, you _mated with that third-class brat_!"

My eyes widened and I lost my concentration, which allowed the gravity to get the best of me. I fell to my knees but caught myself with my hands. When I looked back up at Vegeta, he was standing right in front of me, glowering at me.

"Don't think I didn't notice. Your energy is mixed with _his_. The others can't tell, but you're _my_ offspring. I guarantee when _that brat_ comes here, Kakarot will sense it, too." He knelt down and grabbed my jaw with one hand, forcing my face close to his. I wrinkled my nose, able to smell his breath.

"You are a Saiyan prince! _Royalty_! We do not _mix_ with _low-class_ warriors. You are a disappointment to me and to your ancestors."

My blood was fucking _boiling_. It felt like lava in my veins as I glared at this motherfucker in front of me. He wasn't just insulting me, he was insulting _Gohan_. I reached up and grabbed his wrist, yanking it away from my face. Still gripping it, I stood and looked down at him, though he didn't seem intimidated.

"Weird how it's _Gohan_ who is the low-class warrior when it was _you_ who died in the first fight against the androids…" I snarled back, baring my teeth. Vegeta's eyes narrowed.

I don't know when I got knocked out, but the next thing I knew, I was waking up in a bed that I didn't recognize. I groaned and turned my head, closing my eyes to block out the overhead lights. My whole body was pulsing with pain and I couldn't seem to control my limbs.

"Trunks, sweetie?" I heard my mom.

"He's coming to," I heard her again.

I blinked against the lights, barely making out what I assumed was Goku standing over me.

"Open your mouth," he instructed, pushing something against my lips. I growled in response and turned my head away childishly. I'm so fucking fed up with Saiyans. "C'mon, Trunks, I know you're in pain. But if you eat this, you'll feel all better!" he said in a sing-song voice.

Rrrgh fuck youuu…

"Please?" a sweet, small voice came from my left. Gohan.

I sighed, resigned, and opened my mouth obediently. Goku pushed something into my mouth and I tried to chew it. It was dry and tasted like fish, crumbling in my already dry throat, but I swallowed the damn thing. Almost immediately the pain subsided and I regained control of my body, so I sat up in the bed.

I was in my boxers on top of the sheets, and I was covered in gauze and bandages. When I ran my hand through my hair, my fingers brushed even more gauze.

"Are you okay?" my young mom asked, cradling the infant in her arms. He met my eyes and froze as he held onto her shirt. The little shit was staring at me with his mean little face. He didn't back down, looking up at me from his perch in his mother's arms, unafraid and clearly unimpressed, as if he _knew_ his father just kicked my ass.

What the fu –

"Trunks?" Gohan called, breaking me out of my staring contest with myself. He reached out and gingerly took my forearm into his hands, so soft and gentle. I immediately felt any anger or feelings of inadequacy evaporate off of me. "Are you okay?" I nodded silently, watching him smile up at me in relief.

"I've had it worse, trust me," I assured him.

"I think Vegeta likes you," Mom said, smiling at me. I stared at her, dumbfounded. She tilted her head and explained, "He didn't kill you, which is a good sign. And he even brought you here, himself. That's more than he's done for anyone else."

"Yeah, he's a great guy," I growled, rolling my eyes.

They left me alone so I could get dressed, though Gohan gave me a long, concerned look from over his shoulder as he was ushered out. I tried giving him a reassuring smile, but that's not something I'm practiced at, so I don't know if it worked.

My tank top was torn, burned, and bloody, as were my jeans. Still, they were wearable, at least until I could get back to my room to shower and change. Before I dressed, I sat on the edge of my bed and started pulling bandages off of my legs and hips, revealing the healed skin beneath.

The door opened and closed. I didn't have to look up to know who it was.

"Nice work," I snapped, ignoring him as I unwrapped the gauze from around my head. Vegeta didn't reply. He just stood there, leaning against the door with his arms crossed, watching me pull off bandage after bandage. I stood to pull my jeans back on. As I clicked my belt into place, he finally spoke.

"Your power level is higher. Haven't you noticed?"

"I noticed you beat the shit out of someone who had a clear disadvantage."

"After that snide remark, you deserved it."

"Before that, every word out of your mouth was an insult to me and to _my mate_ ," I hissed the last two words, looking over at his face to see the reaction. He had a steady glare trained on me – didn't even flinch. "You can't retaliate against my retaliation…"

"Do you not know what a _fight_ is, boy?" He lifted himself off of the door and walked toward me, circling me. I stood up straight, following him with my eyes. My tank top and jacket were hanging off of my fingers, ready to be dropped in case he decided to attack. "It's obvious you haven't been training your entire life, as a Saiyan should. Even still, you handled the gravity chamber better than I expected…"

"It was _only_ 10x Earth's gravity, remember?" I spat back at him, refusing his compliment. "Saiyan newborns could withstand it better than me."

"Fool," he growled and grabbed me by the hair, yanking me down to his height. I dropped my shirt and jacket and gripped his shoulder with one hand and his wrist with the other, glaring into his black eyes. "That was _100x_ Earth's gravity, not 10." He threw me back, making me stumble until I landed on the edge of the bed.

What? Why would he lie to me, then? He seemed to hear my unasked question.

"I needed to provoke you. When I saw insulting _you_ didn't work, I went for your mate. That worked like a charm," he smirked, crossing his arms.

Why?

"You have a lot of power just sitting around – far more potential than Kakarot's brat – and it's all so easily accessible to you… You probably don't remember, but you fought impressively. You could handle my super Saiyan form under 100x Earth's gravity, without warming up, without prior practice under such conditions…" He was eyeing me the same way Mom would look at her machinery, picking out the flaws and features. "All while never transforming, yourself… Just imagine how powerful you'd be if you trained that way all your life; if you trained under those conditions as a child… You could have reached ascension at a young age. A fighting prodigy."

When I didn't answer, he smirked at me again. "From now on, you'll be training under _my_ guidance, inside the gravity chamber. You'll be far more powerful than Kakarot's brat. And when the whelp gets old enough, you'll both train under me. I'll have _two_ powerful whelps, and Kakarot will only have one…"

"I'm not staying," I growled at him, satisfied with the sharp look he gave me. I casually started peeling the gauze off of my chest and shoulders. "I have to go back to kill the androids in my world."

"The woman seems certain you'll all be staying here," he replied darkly, standing in front of me with his arms still crossed. When I looked up, he was glaring at my left shoulder, at Gohan's mark, which had been bandaged. I wondered if my young mother had seen it. Who patched me up, anyway? Were there doctors here?

"It's not really something we've discussed at length, and I was going to wait for Gohan to arrive before we really had a discussion about it. We found out the machine existed one day and literally the next day she left with it, without even testing it first." I stood from the bed and brushed by him, reaching for my shirt and jacket. "No matter how much better this world seems, it's not ours. After we help you defeat the androids, at least Gohan and I have to go back to kill the androids in our world. Maybe by then, Mom will have built a time machine that can carry several people, so travelling won't be such a long process…" I mused as I dressed.

As I pulled my shirt on, he stared at me, studying me. Then, he turned his back to me and shrugged.

"Fine."

Fine?

…Well, okay.

"Besides, if you stayed, that mark would give you trouble."

Wait – what? He turned to me, somehow seeming sincere.

"You are bonded to Gohan. Your energies are one. Even _if_ your mate lives long enough to charge that machine in his world and arrives here safely, there is a version of him here who is responding to your bond. You've noticed it, haven't you?"

I stared at him dumbly.

"Gohan in this world is too young to know what it means, but he is drawn to you because he senses his own energy in you. If you and your mate had never bonded, he would be regarding you just as any other person."

"Is… is that why I keep wanting to protect him?"

Vegeta scoffed at me. "No. You feel you need to protect him because he is a cub to you. Even _I've_ fallen victim to that irritating urge." I raised my eyebrows at him. He turned away. "On planet Namek, he was about to be killed by Freeza. Before I could stop myself, I jumped and pushed him out of the way. When Freeza came to Earth, I also stopped a fatal blast from hitting him then, too. It's a primal urge that is extremely difficult to resist, especially if the cub is very young."

He cut his eyes at me. "As the Gohan in this world ages, he will start to act on his feelings, even if the other version of himself is here. It's hard to say exactly what he will do, as _time travelling_ was never an issue in our world, but looking at it as if the two of them are different people, the outcome isn't exactly pretty.

"There have been very few successful three-way bonds in our history, as most of them end up with two of the mates fighting to the death… And if I remember the woman's words correctly, your version of him is at a severe disadvantage." He lifted his left arm, flipping his wrist, before laying it back down at his side.

I listened, feeling my stomach slowly fill with ice. "And if he is denied the bond with you, he may engage in risky, impulsive behavior that could threaten his life. He would become increasingly easy to anger and promiscuous, engaging in opiates and fighting more frequently… Though, that is for full-blooded Saiyans. Who knows how the brat would respond? He seems to have a great deal of self-control. Perhaps he would just suffer silently until he snaps?"

Vegeta turned to me again. I stared at him, wide-eyed.

"But those things would only happen after he gets older, right?" I asked.

"After he reaches puberty, he should start acting on his instincts. There is an incomplete bond between the two of you, and his instincts should drive him to finish it – or they would, if he were full-blooded. Until then, he will only exhibit cub behavior with you, as if you're part of his pack. Because technically," he eyed my mark, "you are."

"Cub behavior…" I repeated.

"Following you, obeying you, sleeping in your den – if he still had his tail, he'd put it in your hand. He won't understand why he does them because he hasn't been raised as a Saiyan, but he will do them," he explained as he walked back toward the door. "You may want to watch out for Kakarot, though… He may be a buffoon who hit his head, but he seems to have retained at least a small amount of Saiyan instinct. If he knows you're encroaching on his den, he could try to kill you. He definitely would if he hadn't hit his head."

Was Vegeta warning me?

"Enough of that, though. Tomorrow you will report to the gravity chamber for your training. And if you don't… I'll come and find you, and I won't be as gentle as I was today."


	32. And don't need the day

After Vegeta left, I pulled on my shirt, jacket, socks, and boots, then made my way to the kitchen where my grandmother was cooking. The sun was high in the sky outside, so after Vegeta knocked me out, I must have been unconscious all morning. Sitting at the table and reading was Gohan, who looked up and smiled at me when I entered.

According to Vegeta, this little boy would grow up and, depending on how strong his Saiyan instincts were, would try to complete a bond that is only achievable at the peak of sex. And he'd possibly attempt to murder my boyfriend while he's at it. This cute, gentle, soft, wild-haired little boy.

But, that would never happen. For one, we're not staying here, and for two, Gohan is way too gentle and controlled for mindless violence. So it will never come to that. So, it's okay. Instead, he'll just do cute cub behavior until we go home. So I don't have to worry. I don't have to worry. I don't have to worry. No one has to worry. I smiled back at him.

Again, according to Vegeta, my real threat was sitting next to Gohan, grinning from ear-to-ear at me.

"Wanna train with me, next?" he asked excitedly. "I promise I won't try to kill ya, like Vegeta did. Come on – it'll be real fun!" If Goku had enough of his Saiyan instinct intact, he could become aggressive against me if he thinks I'm 'encroaching on his den.' He has the Saiyan appetite, the Saiyan desire to fight, and apparently the instinct to envelop his cub. How much, exactly, did he remember after hitting his head? Maybe killing 'encroachers' isn't one of the things that retained…?

Why did these Sons have to be so fucking complicated?! Vegeta made it sound like those would be sure things, if they were full-blooded and had all their wires connected correctly. Instead, Gohan is a mild-mannered half-Saiyan and Goku is definitely missing a few lightbulbs up there, making them both entirely unpredictable. All I had to go on were the speculations of my father – a man who just spent an entire morning beating the son that he hadn't met into unconsciousness.

What the fuck do I do I don't know what to do why do I have to wait three months for that stupid machine to charge I needGohanherepleasehelpmeohmyfuckinggod –

"Okay…" I said hesitantly, smiling at him as well.

His stomach growled loudly, making him laugh. "Uh – maybe we should eat something first!"

"Uh, maybe you should change into actual _training_ clothes, first," my young mother said, poking my exposed side. I hadn't even noticed her walk in because I was so engrossed in trying to keep my panicky thoughts from spilling over. She was hugging the baby to her hip as she smiled up at me.

"These are my training clothes," I explained, looking down at myself. She raised a pretty blue eyebrow at me.

"Jeans? Don't you have anything more comfortable?"

"Well, I have another pair of jeans…"

"And they look so worn, too! How old are these clothes, Trunks?" She started pulling at my jacket, eyeing it with disappointment.

"I've only had them for a few months, but they were in the Closet for a while. I think another guy turned them in sometime last March – …"

"You mean these are hand-me-downs? The Closet… you mean the exchange in the haven? Your mom told me about that. Are you telling me that you only own worn-down secondhand clothing?"

"My underwear isn't secondhand," I replied, shrugging. She shook her head and started pushing me toward the door.

"No, no, no. Go get changed. I'm taking you shopping for some new clothes."

Goku stood from his seat, giving my young mom a pouty look. "But we were gonna _train_!" he whined. Young Mom flipped her hair out of her face and shot him a stern look.

"Go play with Vegeta. I'll bring him home soon enough." She then smiled at Gohan, who had been watching us silently from his seat. "Gohan, wanna come with us? It'll be fun~!" His face lit up at the offer, but it dropped and he looked up at Goku expectantly. Still pouting, Goku met his eyes.

"Have fun…" he moped, but immediately perked up when my mother announced that the cookies she'd been baking were ready.

My young mom left the baby in my grandmother's care, and once I was changed into my last pair of clean jeans and a clean shirt, the three of us were off. I sat uncomfortably in her jet car, feeling cramped and trapped, especially when she instructed me to put the seatbelt on.

"It's actually a convertible," she explained happily, "but it's way too cold out to ride around without a roof on."

I really wish she'd take the roof down, anyway. Instead, I sat silently, nervously gripping my pant legs. Young Mom went on to point out different buildings and areas in the city as we drove on streets that I only knew as ruins. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Gohan bouncing slightly in his seat to the beat of a song on the radio.

Wait –

I know this song!

I grinned, nodding my head slightly to the familiar chorus line. This was the song I danced to while cooking Gohan dinner, the day after we became a couple. I'd heard it in the haven when some other teens were listening. Damn, that seemed like _ages_ ago, but it was really only last summer…

She stopped the car in front of a huge, crowded-looking building with many floors. "We're here!" she announced happily as she turned off the car and started getting out. I mimicked her, popping the seatbelt off gently enough as to not break it. It felt so flimsy and fragile in my hands – did this thing really help humans survive crashes?

I hopped out, and once Gohan was out, too, Young Mom capsulated the car and stuck the capsule in her case. "So, what's your size, kid?" she asked as she led me up the steps to the entrance. Gohan was trailing just behind me.

"Size? Uh, I'm not really sure. This size, I guess?" I gestured to my clothes.

"Okay," she eyed my pants as we walked. It was nice and warm in the building, surprisingly, considering how high the ceiling was. I could see the railings of every floor in this open space of the building. Looking up, I was amazed at all the people running about this place. There had to have been as many people here as there were in the haven.

"But you know, those pants are way too big on you. They're long and baggy," she said as she shamelessly tugged on the leg of my jeans. My head snapped back down to her, seeing she had a fistful of my pant leg. Well, maybe she was right. I couldn't actually wear these without a belt.

"And this jacket is too big on you, too." She then looked up at me. "How tall are you?"

Blinking, I shrugged. "Gohan's 6 feet, and I'm almost as tall as him, so…"

"I'm 6 feet tall?!" he squeaked suddenly, looking up at me with wide, hopeful eyes. I chuckled at him and nodded.

"Yeah, you're a pretty big guy, too," I said, gesturing to my shoulders and chest. He gained a triumphant grin, but turned away from me quickly.

She led us to some shop on the second floor, insisting it was a good place for 'teen clothing' – whatever that meant. She held a few different shirts up to me before shaking her head and putting them back on the racks. The clothes hanging on the walls were all foreign to me, brandishing words and references I didn't understand. Packed in around us were an array of teenagers, all wearing weird clothing, laughing and talking loudly… I began to feel cramped again.

My young mom suddenly smiled and held a dark green shirt up to me, but I immediately pushed it away. "No," I said sharply. She blinked at me questioningly. "I hate that color," I explained. I really do. She looked a little disappointed, but ended up shrugging and putting it back on the rack.

"Oh well. You look better in dark blues, anyway. Here, you choose a shirt. I'm going to find some new jeans for you."

She walked away, leaving me and Gohan to ourselves. Feeling out of place, I mindlessly flipped through the rack, not really seeing anything I liked. I liked my black tank tops and baggy jeans. It was what I was used to. When I pulled out a dark blue shirt with some weird design on it, I heard giggling nearby. There were a couple of girls watching me intently, and when I met their eyes, they smiled and nodded at me, pointing to the shirt.

"Um…" Gohan piped up next to me. "How's this?" He held a plain, black, long-sleeved shirt up to me. It didn't have any writing or anything fancy on it. It was just a shirt. I smiled, putting the blue shirt back and taking the black one from him.

"I like this. Thanks, Gohan." He grinned at me. Without really thinking about it, I ran a hand through his thick, black hair, pushing it out of his eyes. His face turned dark red and I saw his eyes flit over to the girls nearby, who were _aww_ ing at us. I couldn't tell if it was a disappointed _aww_ or a cute _aww_ , though my practice with dealing with teenage girls made me think it was the latter.

When we finally left the store, I ended up with several black shirts just like the one Gohan picked out for me, much to my young mother's disappointment. "Well, at least these jeans fit you," she said as she handed the woman behind the counter a plastic card. The number on the screen was pretty high. Sure, I knew about money, but I didn't know what it was worth, especially in proportion to what my young mom just bought. In the haven, you kind of just traded for what you wanted. As long as everyone in the trade was happy, it was okay. In the Closet, however, if you want a shirt, you have to trade a shirt.

Here, if you want a shirt, apparently it costs some number of money. I couldn't tell if it was cheap or expensive, but my young mom didn't even flinch at the total, so I tried not to think about it. Beside me, though, Gohan looked uncomfortable when she read the total. Maybe it _was_ high?

"Thanks for buying me clothes," I said to her as we walked out. She grinned at me and patted my arm.

"Anything to get you out of those old things you're wearing now." She ended up buying me new shoes, socks, and underwear, too, before we were done in this shopping center. She also bought me some clothes to spar in.

"Gohan, do you need anything?" she asked, smiling down at him. He shook his head no. "How about some dinner, then? Trunks, you haven't eaten all day. I know those senzu beans are supposed to fill you up, but your father and Goku always seem hungry just a few hours later…" I wasn't really hungry at all, but I heard Gohan's stomach growl softly.

"Yeah, okay. Let's eat," I agreed. We went outside to de-capsulate the car and drop the bags off inside of it before returning inside to find a good restaurant. Not that I knew what a 'good' restaurant was as opposed to a 'bad' restaurant, but that was how my young mom worded it.

She walked ahead of us, thinking out loud about where to eat, when I felt a small, warm hand hesitantly slip into mine. Surprised, I looked down at Gohan, who was walking close to me with his head down. Though his thick hair, though, I could see the pink tinge to his cheeks. I grinned and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

It felt so small and soft, gently holding my much larger hand. Before my young mom turned around, though, he pulled away so she wouldn't see.

During dinner, he and I sat on one side of a booth together, where he again held my hand under the table. Though, this time it was with a little more confidence. He was smiling and blushing as he read his menu, kicking his feet happily, since his feet didn't quite reach the floor. I had a feeling if he had his tail, it would be tapping and squirming on the seat next to him, just as my Gohan's tail would whenever he was happy.

We went home after dinner. Mom wasn't at all surprised to see that I'd picked out several of the same shirt, and she was happy I finally found clothes that fit me well. She explained to my young mother about how I'd never been particularly picky about what I wear, as long as it doesn't fall off.

After finally giving Goku the spar he always wanted (and managing to stay conscious all the way through, unlike the spar with Vegeta that morning) I was ready to collapse. I retreated to my room and stripped to take a shower. Leaving the shower curtain open, I forwent the body wash and conditioner and just washed with shampoo, as I was used to.

I tried off with one of the very fluffy towels and barely managed to put on underwear and turn out the light before literally collapsing in my bed. Fighting with the covers, I snuggled into them and pulled my Gohan-pillow out from under the sheets to hug it to my chest. In the light pouring in from the city outside, I found our picture on the nightstand and studied it.

I studied the way Gohan's hair stuck out in wild directions, gently falling on the nape of a strong, pale neck. I studied his broad shoulders and toned back, visible even beneath the shirt he was wearing, his thick arm, wrapped around me, pulling me in to kiss my cheek, and his furry brown tail, wrapped tightly around my waist… In this frozen moment, he'd just told me that he couldn't have kids, which was something he wanted to have since he was young.

I stared at the photo until my eyelids started to close against my will. Not wanting to fall asleep on it and potentially tear it, I carefully placed it on the nightstand.

A few hours later, I was roused from sleep by the sound of my bedroom door opening. It was a very, very quiet sound, so I was surprised it woke me at all. Still, I kept my eyes closed and listened as small feet padded over to my bed. I knew who it was. Guess he hasn't gotten the hang of sneaking, yet.

I sensed Gohan's ki stop at the edge of my bed. My back was facing him and my Gohan-pillow was still being held to my chest.

He shifted on his feet, still standing next to my bed. Feeling his ki, I knew he was nervous. Very nervous. He touched my comforter, but froze again.

Then he turned around and walked out. When he shut my door behind him, I heard his feet quickly sprint back to his and Goku's room.

Disappointed yet amused, I couldn't help but chuckle at him. To think my self-assured, confident, leader of a boyfriend was once such a shy, timid little boy… So, even if we _did_ stay here – or, well, come back here after saving our world – there's no way this world's Gohan would fall to Saiyan instinct and grow up to try hurt my world's Gohan. Right?

…Right?


	33. I don't need the night

The next night, after a long day of training and then exploring the city with my mothers and Gohan, I heard my door open again. I was just in the twilight zone of sleep when I heard it click shut and little padded feet make their way over to me. Again, I kept my eyes closed, following his ki. I was lying on my back this time, so I needed to keep my face controlled.

He walked right over to me and put his hands on my comforter, but froze before he could pull it back. I heard him shift on his feet and felt the covers move back enough for him to crawl in if he wanted to, but instead he pulled them back into place and left. Once my door clicked again, I let myself smile. He was getting braver.

It went that way for about a week. After training with Vegeta, Gohan and I would play together. I'd even help him study, which apparently was a condition that his mother put on his staying here. I met Chichi, and after delivering my Gohan's message to her about how he loves her, something clicked in her eyes and she hugged me like I was her long-lost son. Then, I experienced what it was like to have three women mom-ing you all at once.

Gohan was useless to me here, watching with a cute smile on his face as he cradled my younger self and let Mom, my young mom, and Chichi all coo over me and pet me like mother hens. I've never had a group of women worrying about my plans for the future and my chances with the opposite sex (and all three of them were giving me very different knowing smiles, by the way) as much as I did the day I met Gohan's mom.

But having three moms makes up for the father who was actively trying to beat me to the brink of death every day, I guess. Chichi seemed appreciative that 'such a well-mannered, quiet boy' was helping her little son along with his studies. As she sat and stroked my arm and told me these things, all I could think about was how sexy her sweet little son would look in his mid-20's as he reached orgasm while being pinned to a shower wall with my dick in his ass. Awkwardly, and with a red face, I just nodded along, unable to bring myself to speak or make eye contact with her.

Gohan seemed impressed by my knowledge of physics – even though it was actually him who taught me what I knew. Just like my Gohan, this Gohan was thrilled to have someone to talk about it with. I could listen to him for hours.

In an effort to immerse me in the Old World, Mom and my young mom took us to a movie theater. We watched a movie I'd seen when I was very young, but it was new to this world, I guess. Gohan, sitting on my left side, quietly slipped his hand into mine, as he became accustomed to doing whenever he thought we weren't being watched. About halfway through the movie, I felt his head fall onto my bicep. Surprised, I looked down at him, only to see that he'd fallen asleep. I smirked and let him sleep on me.

He was definitely losing sleep, seeing as he had been sneaking into my room every night for the last week. Besides, he looked so peaceful and comfortable, I didn't have the heart to wake him. My mothers, who were both sitting to my right, didn't seem to notice the youngest member of our group was out cold.

Once the credits started to roll, Mom looked over and saw Gohan snoozing on me and the very pleased expression on my face. She smiled and rolled her eyes, telling me that she'd meet us outside once I woke him. My young mother grinned down at us as she followed Mom out, along with a crowd of people who were starting to shuffle to the lobby.

I waited until the credits finished and watched the after-credits scene along with a few others who waited, but after it was done, the lights came back on and I had to wake Gohan. It seemed like a crime, really, to have to disturb him. He was comfortably curled up to my side in the big, cushy theater seat, using me as a pillow.

"Aww, is he your little brother?" A teen girl asked as she and her friends shuffled through the row of seats in front of us.

"Yeah," I replied smoothly, patting Gohan's cheek in an attempt to gently rouse him, but he was dead asleep.

"How old is he?" the girl's friend asked, grinning at me.

"Nine." I shook his shoulder gently and he finally blinked his eyes open. He turned his head and buried his face in my jacket, yawning against me. All three girls squealed, shocking him into realizing exactly where he was. With wide, grey eyes, he looked at them, then up at me, and then he pulled away and covered his dark red face with his hands. He curled up in his seat, as if he were trying to appear so small he'd just disappear.

"Awww! He's so cute!" The first girl cooed, looking directly at me as she said it.

"Come on, we're embarrassing him," her friend reasoned, ushering the other girls ahead. Reluctantly, the girls left me to coax Gohan out of his knot and into the lobby. He walked with his head down and his arms tightly crossed, refusing to look up at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly. He nodded sharply, but there was no vocal response. I rubbed the back of his head in the same way Gohan would rub mine, back when I was little. He seemed to relax a little, but his face was still red and he still wouldn't meet my eyes.

Then, suddenly, it came back full force and he turned in the opposite direction. Curious, I looked up to see one of the girls approach us with her friends waiting nearby.

"Hi," she piped up, smiling at me.

"Hello," I replied. I could feel Gohan bristle beside me, so I pulled his head to my side and held him there while soothingly rubbing the back of his skull with my thumb. He didn't fight me.

"My name's Bell," she batted her eyelashes at me.

"I'm Trunks." This girl was so transparent, and I think that was kind of her point. She wanted me to know she was interested in me. Gohan was still tense, still turned away, and still resting his head on my side, under my hand.

"I'm free this Friday," she said as she handed me a napkin. I took the napkin and stared at her. "So, call me, okay?" She winked at me and turned back to her friends, who all started walking outside. I looked down at the napkin she put in my hand to see her name and a string of numbers. I remembered my mom explaining once that telephones had numbers assigned to them, so I assumed that's what the girl meant by 'call her'.

Without thinking much about it, I stuffed the napkin into my pants pocket and looked down at the tense little half-Saiyan beside me.

"Gohan?" I called. He turned his head a little, but didn't speak. "I'm sorry for embarrassing you… I really didn't mean to."

He looked up at me with wide eyes, cheeks still flushed. "You didn't embarrass me!" he insisted, turning to me finally. "I just… I fell asleep on you during the movie… I shouldn't have imposed on you like that. I'm sorry, Trunks…" He lowered his head and his arms dropped to his sides.

I grinned at him and ran my hand through his hair, pulling his head back up so I could see his eyes. "You didn't impose on me, Gohan. It's okay." I started guiding him toward the doors, walking slowly. "You know, I used to sleep on you all the time. Every time you'd come home from your scouting missions, I'd sleep with you in your bed. It happened so much that you started expecting me to take up half your bed whenever you were home," I laughed. Still blushing, he smiled, too.

In the middle of the night, I heard him sneak in and walk up to my bed. My back was to him again, hugging my pillow, so I could smile when I felt him crawl under my comforter. Still, he kept his distance, careful not to touch my bare back or legs. Just as light started to filter in through the window a few hours later, I woke again to him sliding out of my bed and sneaking back to Goku's room.

He started sleeping with me a few hours every night afterward, though he was always careful not to touch me. He also didn't speak of it while I was awake, but I did catch him smiling shyly at me or purring very, very softly whenever we studied together.

If Goku noticed his son missing at night, he didn't say anything or act any differently around me. He was all about training, eating, and more training, as far as I could tell. I watched him and my father spar one day, though without the gravity chamber. I was amazed at how anyone could withstand 400x Earth's gravity and still move well enough afterward to fight Vegeta, much less with the smile Goku seemed to sport.

He was powerful and pure, exhilarated by every punch my father threw at him. He moved with ease through the air, never losing that stupid, beautiful lop-sided gri – …

Oh.

It had only been three weeks since I arrived here, and it wasn't getting any easier. I needed Gohan. I felt my heart steadily growing heavier without him around, making it harder and harder to get up in the mornings. Or maybe that was just because I was being woken up every night. It was hard to tell.

After saying goodnight to my mom and shutting myself up in my room for the night, I took a shower and fell into bed. Gohan's scent on his shirt was fading, so I had to choose another from the few he kept in our little hunting/scouting trunk. After replacing the shirt, I threw the unscented one back in, hoping it would be re-stained by the time I needed to change them again.

In the dark, buried under my comforter with his shirt around this pillow, I found that I needed release. I hadn't even thought of masturbating since I got here, but now that things have settled and I've found a routine, it was suddenly a very prominent need.

I buried my face in his shirt and breathed him in, concentrating on the way his face would look beneath me, glaring up at me through dark lashes and bangs. With one arm wrapped around the pillow, I pretended it was his chest as I rolled onto my knees. I could hear him growling at me and pretended he was fighting me as we always did, but I would come out on top. He would concede and open his pretty legs nicely for me, turning his head and baring his neck for me as a sign of submission.

I bit down on the pillow, pretending it was his shoulder, and pushed my throbbing dick into my wet, closed fist, having had enough forethought to put some of the conditioner in my hand before crawling into my bed and starting this fantasy. With my eyes closed, I purred loudly and kept his flesh between my teeth as I pumped into him, listening to him whimper and moan. I growled, satisfied with my victory.

His tail wrapped tightly around my thigh, welcoming me as I thrusted harder into him.

"T-Tru-aahhh! Trunksss mmmhh…" My face and shoulders were hot and I was breathing heavily, releasing his flesh. I grunted and growled his name in his ear, telling him how beautiful and sexy he was, and how he deserved to have whatever he wanted and satisfied every day…

With a whimper, his muscles contracted with his orgasm, triggering my own. I came hard into him, releasing three weeks of pent up sexual need.

My fantasy faded away and I was in my room, in the dark, mounting a pillow with his shirt on it. My hand was covered in cum and conditioner, though luckily none of it dripped onto the sheets. Holding my hand to ensure nothing would drip, I rested against my Gohan-pillow and pretended he was holding me, riding out the last of our orgasm with me. As I purred, alone in my bed, I drew on my most vivid memories to feel him kiss the side of my head, breathe my name, and explain how much he loves me.

Going to the sink, I washed my hands and cleaned myself up. Exhausted, I pulled on my boxers and curled up in bed, quickly succumbing to slumber.

I woke again a few hours later as I shifted, turning in bed. A sharp, startled gasp woke me fully, and I opened my eyes to a wide-eyed little boy, who was now trapped beneath my arm. He was staring at me, frozen and frightened, as if he were just caught doing something he shouldn't be.

Feeling him bristle and swell with fear, I knew if I didn't act fast he'd rip out of my bed and never come back. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close to my chest in a cuddle, tucking his head beneath my chin.

"Do you always climb into bed with strange men?" I teased, breaking the thick silence. He shook his head against my chest, still tense. "Just me, then, huh…" I chuckled.

I heard a soft sniffle from him and something wet smear on my chest. He was crying. "Hey, it's okay," I cooed, rubbing his back. He was wearing a shirt and I didn't dare go as far as putting my hand under it. "You can be in here. It's okay." I pulled back and looked at his face. "I was just kidding, I'm sorry. Don't cry…"

Brushing tears off of his pale cheeks with the pads of my thumbs, I smiled down at him. He sniffled again and nodded.

"Do you want to sleep in here?" I asked, watching him carefully.

"Y-Yes…" he whimpered. "But don't tell anyone…"

"Why not?" I kept my voice low and gentle.

"Because I'm too old to need to sleep with other people…" A fresh batch of warm, fat tears fell from his eyes, over my thumbs. "At home I have to sleep in my own bed by myself, but I don't sleep as well as I do when I'm sleeping with Daddy, but Mom won't-won't let m-me…" He hiccupped, words dissolving into soft, choking sobs. "She said I'm too old to act this way…"

I hugged him to my chest again, shushing him and letting him cry on me.

"But you're sleeping with your dad here, aren't you?" I asked gently, coaxing him to answer.

"There are two beds in our room, and Daddy won't let me sleep in his 'cause Mom told him not to let me. But I don't like sleeping alone and I sleep better when I'm with someone else and I want to be a grown up but I don't want to sleep a-al-alone," his words were dissolving again, so I hugged him tightly against me.

No wonder Gohan never refused me when I wanted to sleep with him. He knew what it was like to be a cub and be refused to sleep with his sire, as cubs would back on the Saiyan world. Though, since Goku wasn't letting Gohan sleep in his bed, did that mean his Saiyan instincts weren't that strong? Or did he count the whole room as his den?

"Gohan," I called gently, stroking his hair back and out of his face. "Shhh… It's okay." Concentrating, I very carefully enveloped him with my ki, pouring in as many pleasant feelings as I could. Though I've done it before, I wasn't practiced at it. But, it seemed to work because Gohan stopped crying. After a little while, a soft little purr came from his chest. I smiled, purring too.

Still enveloping him, I sat up and pulled his arms from around my waist, earning a very panicky look. "It's okay," I assured again, guiding him out of the bed and to the bathroom. I covered his eyes with one hand as I flipped on the lights, not wanting to hurt his eyes. Slowly I pulled my hand off of his eyes and watched him blink in the light, following me over to the sink.

After rinsing a cloth in warm water, I wrung it out and touched it to his wet cheeks and eyes, cleaning him up. He sniffled and allowed me to clean him, watching my face with bloodshot grey eyes. It was obvious he wasn't used to being cared for this way.

Having met his mother and seen how she insists he be independent, responsible, and her 'little baby' all at once, I knew she wouldn't be one to clean him up after he cries about his lack of affection (assuming he feels comfortable enough to go to her about it). Also knowing Goku, as nice as he seemed, I had a feeling he likely wouldn't understand what exactly Gohan was crying about. Not that they were bad parents. Actually, I think they were good parents, because they gave Gohan the foundation he needed to be the man I knew and loved.

I, however, knew what it was like to want to be taken seriously and treated like a growing, thinking person, yet crave the care and affection from a parent without being patronized. I knew there were times I needed to be doted on and times I needed to be told to suck it up, and my Gohan seemed to know when to use which technique. It was as if it were instinctual. Watching Gohan watch me as I cared for him, I somehow knew this was a time he needed to be doted on.

Once his eyes and cheeks were clean to my satisfaction, I handed him a tissue to blow his nose with, then led him back to the bedroom after turning out the bathroom light.I pulled the covers back and crawled in, sensing him as he froze, standing next to the bed.

"It's okay," I assured once again, taking his hand and inviting him in. I was still enveloping him, eliciting that soft, gentle purr. He crawled in after me and I pulled the comforter over us. He cuddled close to me and I rested on my back with one arm around him, holding him to my side.

After a few minutes of silence and purring, he softly asked, "What's that bite on your shoulder?"

Fuck.

"A wild animal bit me."

"That's a human bite…" He so obviously didn't believe me.

Double-fuck.

"Yeah, it is…" He seemed to realize I didn't want to talk about it, because he didn't pry after that. Eventually, I heard deep, even breathing, and felt his body relax against mine. He was a little boy who wanted affection without being patronized, but he was also a cub who wanted to sleep with his sire. I wasn't his sire, but as I listened to him purr contentedly in his sleep, I must be close enough to it. I smiled as I drifted off.


	34. And I don't need the birds

The next morning, I woke to him untangling himself from me. He hadn't realized I'd woken, yet, so I smiled and watched him move my arms with great care. As he slept the night before, he'd ended up practically on top of me, and now he was trying so hard to escape without my noticing.

I laughed softly at him, making his eyes snap up to mine. Immediately he went red and curled away, muttering apologies under his breath.

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked, propping my head up on my elbow. I watched him squirm slightly, still facing away from me.

"Daddy says I get too close when I sleep with him, like I'm trying to burrow into him or something… And when I woke up, I was doing the same to you, too. I'm sorry, you couldn't have slept very well…"

I smirked at him and nudged him until he rolled onto his back, meeting my eyes. "Look, that's nothing new. I'm from the future, remember? I've slept in the same bed as you for _years_ and, yeah, you tend to cuddle. A lot." I grinned as his blush deepened. "But I don't mind it. It's something I'm used to – actually, it wouldn't feel like sleeping with Gohan if you _weren't_ cuddling."

He smiled a little and looked away. "But it's different if I'm 6 feet tall, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is, but you'll get there."

"We'd need a bigger bed…" he muttered softly.

"The bed we sleep on at home is about this size, actually."

"Isn't it cramped?"

"You haven't complained about it, yet."

He stared at me for a few moments as if he were trying his best to read my thoughts. I smirked at him, making him blush and look away again.

I watched the color on his cheeks darken gradually and spread across nearly his whole face before he simply hopped out of the bed and sprinted out of the room, not saying a word. I blinked, a little stunned. Wait, did I miss something?

I decided to roll out of bed, since the damned sun wasn't letting up on shining directly into my eyes through the very small sliver of my curtains that weren't quite drawn. 92,960,000 miles away and it still has perfect aim. I was tempted to put a blanket over the window to imitate our hole of an underground bunker, but decided against it.

After getting dressed into sparring clothes and brushing my hair, I made my way to the kitchen, only to run into a fully-clothed Gohan on the way there. Though his face was still a little pink and he wouldn't meet my eyes, he walked with me into the kitchen, where our fathers were already busy stuffing their faces.

"Gohan! There you are. I wondered where you ran off to," Goku said through a mouthful of food. "C'mon, hurry up 'n eat so we can train!" Gohan nodded and took a seat next to his dad. Vegeta said nothing to me – didn't even look at me. I was used to it by now, so it didn't really bother me.

The expression on his face, though, did.

"Geez, Gohan," Goku said, pausing from his eating. "You smell really weird. Didn't you take a shower?"

Vegeta's nostrils flared and he sighed heavily before throwing his half-eaten bread on the table.

"Yeah, I took one last night," Gohan defended. I raised my eyebrow. Gohan smelled fine to me, but Goku looked confused as he took a good look at his boy. The hard glare Vegeta gave me made worry settle in my stomach.

"Maybe you should take another one… Chichi's coming over today, and I don't want her yellin' at me for lettin' you get filthy." He still had that confused expression on his face, but he started eating again.

As Gohan argued that yes, he _had_ in fact taken a shower and _wasn't_ filthy, Vegeta grabbed the back of my neck and dragged me out of the kitchen, toward the gravity room.

"Hey! Argh – I haven't even eaten yet! Come on…" I felt a whine rise up, but I refused to show anymore than that. If I did, Vegeta might actually kill me.

He literally threw me into the room, not even letting the pod door shut completely before he started punching me. Surprised by the sudden aggression, I tried to defend, but Vegeta was out for blood.

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?!" he shouted once the door clanked with the lock.

"What?! What did I do?!" I rolled out from under him and hopped to my feet. The gravity wasn't even on and he was already attacking me with full force.

"The brat smells like sex! How can you be so fucking careless?!"

"W-What?! He smells fi – Are you trying to say I had sex with him?!"

In the moment I let my guard down, Vegeta swept my feet out from under me and pinned me to the floor by my neck.

"I know you didn't fuck the brat – the smell would be a _lot_ stronger if you had. I'm saying he's bathed in _your_ sex scent. Now I have a few ideas of how _that_ happened, but I'm going to show you mercy and allow you to explain." He leaned over me, face twisted into a snarl like an angry dog. I pushed my head as close to the floor as I could, eyes wide. "And if you lie to me, I _will_ make you regret it."

My head was swirling with fuzz, so it was difficult to sort through. Vegeta was losing patience.

"I didn't… I…" Vegeta's dark eyes narrowed and his hand tightened on my throat. I was struggling for breath. "I…" This was the only explanation I could come up with, and I wasn't proud to have to tell him about it. But it was either that or have my throat ripped out. "I masturbated in my bed last night, and then a few hours later he snuck in and slept with me… I didn't do anything in front of him, I swear – …"

"I don't give a shit if you did anything in front of him, but if Kakarot realizes his son smells like _your sex_ , then he won't be as gentle as I'm being right now. His Saiyan instinct could awaken and he would find you encroaching on his den." With one last squeeze, Vegeta released my throat and lifted off of me. I coughed and rolled onto my side, catching my breath.

"You can't be so _careless_. You can't smell it and the brat is too young to smell it, but you reek of sex and it's all over him."

Was Vegeta worried Goku would kill me? I sat up, watching him with wide eyes. Is he…?

"I can't have Kakarot killing you before I can make you stronger than his brat…" he muttered under his breath, turning away from me.

Of course not.

"If you're going to masturbate like a lonely whelp then you'll shower after. And if Kakarot's brat is going to sleep in your den, _do not fucking masturbate in your den_." He turned to me as I got to my feet, adjusting my shirt. "We royal Saiyans are known for our cunning strategy and intelligence. You show neither of those things."

I glared at him, but he didn't seem affected.

"You're quick and powerful, but you're _stupid_ and lack common sense." He spat on the floor. "Must be a side effect of your _human blood_. Saiyans become war heroes by the time they're your age. What are human teenagers known for?"

Because he's drawn to his bite on me, Vegeta explained that Gohan would continue to want to sleep in my bed – or, well, my _den_. He wouldn't notice a smell of sex on me, as his Saiyan nose will only develop the cells specialized for detecting pheromones during puberty. Because I was already in a precarious position, Vegeta advised me to wash my sheets and clothes before he sleeps with me again, or else he'd just be re-bathed.

He promptly 'trained' me afterwards, meaning he beat me until I fell. Luckily, with these daily beatings, I was getting better at quickly regaining consciousness, so I didn't have to go to the hospital wing before eating a senzu bean.

By the time I was healed, showered, and changed, it was past noon. Before I could make it to Gohan, however, Vegeta grabbed me again and shoved me against a wall.

"When you _do_ start fucking the brat, at least wait long enough for him to start puberty. Once he reaches puberty, Kakarot will be less likely to attack you. I don't care what you do before that, but his ingestion of your sex, be it oral or anal, will cause a lasting, permeating scent in him that can't be washed off like masturbation. It will take days for it to wear off, whether you bite him or not. Kakarot would have to be _dead_ not to notice that."

I am so fucking fed up with Saiyans.

Have I said that already?

When I finally made it to the atrium where Gohan and Goku were, I saw my mothers standing and talking with Chichi, who was playing with the baby. She smiled at me as I approached.

"Oh! Trunks, we were just talking about you," Mom said with a little grin.

"Yes, we were," Chichi agreed happily. She gestured to Goku and Gohan, who were playing with a few of my grandfather's exotic animals nearby. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to Mount Paozu with us. Your mother was just telling me how you've never seen it, and since you were such good friends with Gohan in the future, I thought I'd make the offer to you. I'll feed you dinner, of course," she said the last part with a grin.

I'd only heard rumors about Chichi's cooking skills which, unfortunately for me, Gohan did not pick up.

"Well… I…" For some reason I respected this woman just as much as my own mother. Unlike my own mother, though, who I tended had the nerve to challenge and lash out at, Chichi was someone I couldn't do such things to. "I don't want to impose…"

I think my mother nearly fell over.

Chichi giggled softly at me, bouncing the baby on her hip, as if I were a child asking for permission. "Oh, honey, you won't be imposing. You can even spend the night – I'll set up a comfortable pallet for you and everything."

"Um…"

My mother, once she recovered from her shock (how rude), rolled her eyes at me and smiled slightly. "You won't have to train with Vegeta in the morning…"

Done.

"Okay, I'll come over." Chichi giggled again.

"Thank you, Trunks. You're such a good influence on Gohan, which seems rare these days. Thanks to you, he's actually been studying like he says he has," she eyed her son with a smile, though I heard the hint of annoyance in her voice.

It was true that I'd never seen Mount Paozu. Well, I saw it in the backgrounds of pictures from when Gohan was a little boy, but there were very few of those that my mother had. All the rest were destroyed when the androids destroyed his house and the surrounding area.

On our scouting trip, Gohan steered clear of the Mount Paozu area. When I asked him about it, he simply said, "I don't want to see it. There's nothing there." I didn't fight him.

After packing a capsule with some clothes, I picked up my sword. Gohan was the one who taught me how to wield it, so maybe this young version of him would be interested in fighting with me? Shrugging, I threw it on my back and made my way out of the room.

Before I could leave, though, I carefully stuck the photo of me and Gohan together in my pocket. I'd become accustomed to looking at it every night before sleeping. Should I also take my pillow? No, that would be weird, wouldn't it?

Wait.

When I get back, I have to wash my sheets. Would I also have to wash Gohan's shirt? I had been humping it, after all. What if I just put it back in the trunk and used a different one? Would it stain the other clothes in the trunk with my sex smell? I couldn't stand the thought of having to wash his shirt, washing away all the musk that reminded me of him with it.

Running my fingers over it, I decided I couldn't wash it. Instead, I would just put it in the trunk when I get home tomorrow and hope my sex smell isn't strong enough to stain Gohan's other clothes inside. Besides, Gohan would be here in just over two months, so if I want more of his scent, I can just get it right from the source.

It'll be alright, right? After all, Goku didn't seem _too_ upset or suspicious when he smelled it on Gohan earlier. To him, Gohan just smelled 'weird.'

He wouldn't notice, right?

Right?

Right.


	35. And I don't want the clouds

I flew behind Goku and Gohan as Chichi flew on a golden cloud that I only knew as Nimbus. Gohan, occasionally, would turn to peek at me when he thought I wouldn't notice. Though, despite my blush and determination not to meet his eyes (or any of their eyes), I could feel him staring at me.

Before we left Capsule Corporation, Goku called this cloud for Chichi to ride on, insisting it would be faster than just taking the jet car. But, before he helped her onto it, I had the stupid idea to ask what it was.

"The Flying Nimbus," Goku said with a happy smile. He patted the thing proudly. "Master Roshi gave her to me. What, didn't Gohan tell you about her? Doesn't she exist in the future?"

"N-No, he never told me about this," I said looking at the little golden cloud curiously. Goku's hand patted it and bounced back, as if he were touching something solid, though I knew for a fact that clouds were just made from water and couldn't _actually_ be touched – much less ridden on.

"Awwh, I gotta get onto him for that when he comes then," Goku said, still grinning. "Well, come on, get on!" He started tugging my jacket sleeve, pulling me toward the Nimbus. Nervously, I glanced at my mothers, who were looking at the cloud with identical disdain. Mom was the one who happened to glance up at me and catch my eye.

"Oh, go ahead, Trunks. Get on." She suddenly had a smile that made me nervous. "It'll be funny."

Okay, I definitely wasn't getting on it no –

"Uff!" I was suddenly pushed forward, onto the cloud, only to fall straight through and land on the ground beneath it. Mom erupted in laughter while her double actually seemed concerned for me, kneeling next to me on the ground. "Argh – …"

I pushed myself up to my knees as Goku stammered apologies, being swatted and scolded by Chichi.

"I really thought he'd be able to ride it! Ow – I mean, Gohan raised 'im, didn't h – _ow!_ "

As I knelt on the ground next to the stupid cloud and its stupid owner, Gohan stood next to me and shyly brushed the dirt off of my shirt.

"Sorry, Trunks," he apologized gently as he inspected my hands for cuts with a practiced eye.

"Why are _you_ apologizing, Gohan?" My young mother asked, brushing her fingers through my hair. "Goku's the one who pushed him." She shot Goku a sharp glare, making him laugh and rub his head sheepishly.

As it turns out, to ride the Nimbus cloud, you need a pure heart. Which I don't have, apparently. Neither does my mom, as I found out when Goku recounted a story about her first attempt when they were young. Both of my mothers corrected the story every step of the way and made excuses about how it's 'just a stupid cloud.'

I had to agree, as I stood, humiliated. Humiliated by a cloud.

Stupid fucking cloud.

Though Chichi comforted me, telling me everyone has a change of heart sometime, I couldn't bring myself to meet her eyes.

As we flew, and as I actively avoided looking at Gohan, I wondered if my Gohan didn't tell me about the Nimbus cloud because he couldn't ride it anymore, himself. Though, I couldn't think of anything about him that would render him 'impure.'

He wasn't aggressive, he wasn't conceited, he wasn't perverted… Well, he had loose sex with a few girls, but would that make him unable to ride it? Maybe, instead, the cloud was destroyed somehow. That's more likely, isn't it?

"This is it!" Goku shouted, catching my attention. All thoughts of impurity left me as I laid eyes on a beautiful mountain range, which was just starting to turn spring green with the warming weather. It was a lot warmer here, so the trees and flowers were starting to respond.

Sitting in a small clearing of trees, next to a river, was a small house. Gohan's house. I recognized it immediately from the backgrounds of pictures I've seen.

This is the place Gohan grew up. This warm, blooming little area at the foot of a mountain range.

This was also the place he refused to go to on our scouting missions.

When we landed, Chichi told me to make myself at home as she started on dinner. Gohan took my hand and pulled me into the house, happily showing me around. I let my eyes linger over the pictures of the happy family in silent wonderment as I scanned the house. This was a home. A _real_ home. Sure, Capsule Corporation was different from the haven, but it was nothing like this.

The small rooms were warm, stuffed with comfy furniture and modest decorations, all made up of sturdy wood and plaster.

"This is my room!" Gohan announced proudly, though I already knew just by looking at it.

Gohan's bedroom was set up just like the one he had in our quarters. Small-ish bed pushed against the wall, small dresser, books everywhere, yet it all looked neat and orderly. On the bookshelf, I recognized a physics textbook, though it appeared to be in much better shape. Smiling, I took it off the shelf and gave it a long look. It was the book I read to him while he was unconscious, after he lost his arm.

"You okay?" He asked curiously as he stood beside me.

"You still have this book in my timeline. You actually keep it on the bookshelf in your bedroom at the haven." I grinned down at him. "There's a doodle of Piccolo on page 243," I said without even opening the book. His eyes widened comically and he took the book from me, opening it up. Sure enough, I was right.

"I forgot I drew that," he mumbled in slight awe before smiling up at me. "You're observant, aren't you?"

I couldn't help but chuckle at him.

We walked back to the living room, where Chichi could see us from the kitchen.

"Oh, Trunks, just put your things anywhere. We can set your pallet up later." I nodded and thanked her before swinging my sword off of my back and leaning it against the back of the couch. As Goku asked me to spar with him, I saw Gohan eyeing my sword carefully. He touched the scabbard and slid his fingers up to the hilt, studying it as if he were absorbing it.

He suddenly gripped the hilt and slid it out of its scabbard with a satisfying, metallic sound.

"Gohan," Chichi said with a scolding tone. The house wasn't very big, so she could see him easily from where she stood in the kitchen. "Put that down. It's rude to touch other people's things without permission!"

"But this _is_ mine," he said, studying the blade.

"Gohan…" she warned.

"It is! I made this a couple of years ago, while Dad was gone. Grandpa showed me how." I smiled, watching him hold it in a practiced stance. It was way too big for him, but he held it well, still. "I made it big enough so I could still use it when I grew up," he explained as Chichi walked into the living room with us. "The same sword is in Grandpa's castle, where I left it last time we were there."

Wait – castle?

Chichi was still giving him a scolding look.

"Ah – it's true," I defended him. "The Gohan in my timeline was the one who trained me to use a sword. He had a few, so he gave me that one to practice with. Though, I didn't know he made it, himself. He actually never said where he got them from."

After retrieving a somewhat smaller sword – which I also recognized – we practiced together in the yard. Gohan looked fucking ecstatic, which of course made _me_ fucking ecstatic. The expression of pure, radiating glee with a sliver of predation was all too familiar to me, as my Gohan would hold the very same glow every time we trained with the swords in the atrium. If Gohan enjoyed any fighting, it was sword fighting.

And goddamn was he good at it, too.

Even this miniature version of Gohan was skilled far beyond what I would expect from someone a foot shorter than me.

After dinner (which lived up to all the wonderful things I'd heard) and after giving Goku his spar, we set up the pallet I'd be sleeping on in the middle of the living room. To Gohan's sweet request, Chichi agreed to set up a pallet for him, too, so we could 'camp out' together.

"Don't stay up too late, boys," she said in a tone that sounded like she was half-heartedly warning us. I showered in the small downstairs bathroom and changed into a big, comfortable shirt and a pair of sweatpants, having the forethought to pack something modest to sleep in as opposed to passing out in my boxers like I usually do.

Once his parents retreated upstairs to their bedroom, flipping the overhead lights off on their way out, Gohan bounced off of the couch and landed on his pallet next to mine, grinning happily. He had the physics textbook from earlier in his hands. Knowing Gohan, it was probably for some 'light reading' before bed. There was a lamp on nearby, so there was just enough light for him to read if he wanted to.

"So, if you're using my sword," he began as he shifted on his blankets, "what sword do I use?"

"Hmm. It's long and it has a black hilt, and its handguard is kind of shaped like _this_ , and it's got a symbol on it like this…" I traced a shape in the air, but I don't think I did the sword justice. Still, Gohan's eyes widened slightly. He reached over to the coffee table and grabbed a pen before handing it to me and flipping to a random page in his textbook.

"Draw it?"

I took the pen and tried to visualize the sword in my head. "I'm not an artist, but…" I carefully yet poorly doodled the sword and the symbol in the margin of his textbook. "It kind of looks like this."

Gohan's eyes widened as he took the book from my hands, staring down at my rendition of his weapon.

"That's the Ox sword. It belongs to my grandpa, and it's been in our family for centuries." He tilted his head in thought. "But it's supposed to stay in Grandpa's castle. He's really protective of it, so why would he let me take it?" He looked up at me with innocent curiosity.

I could guess why Gohan took it, but I didn't want to upset the little boy in front of me. I still hadn't told him how his mother and grandfather died – or, as far as I knew, he hadn't been told that they were dead at all.

"I-I don't know," I lied. Gohan's face fell into suspicion, as if he could tell. "You never even told me your grandfather _lived_ in a castle, much less that you took your sword from one." That was the truth, at least. "By the way – what? What castle?"

Gohan smiled playfully. "Yeah, Grandpa is the king of the Ox Kingdom, so he lives in a castle."

"Ox – the Ox Kingdom?!" I exclaimed a little too loudly. He nodded. I vaguely remembered from my history textbook that the Ox Kingdom was one of the oldest monarchies still functioning in the modern world (or, what was the modern world at the time the book was written). It famous for its infamous line of ruthless leaders, who warred against neighboring countries until the current (or late, in my timeline) king's daughter was rescued by a hero, whom she later married – a storybook tale, the history book called it. After she was rescued, the kingdom became significantly more peaceful.

Oh, fuck.

That hero was Goku.

"Yeah," he said, closing his physics book. He grinned at me. "You and Vegeta might be the prince of Saiyans, but _I'm_ the Ox prince." He had a rare hint of pride in his voice as he explained, falling back onto his pallet with his arms and legs spread out. I leaned over him suddenly, making him jump and his cheeks turn pink.

"Why didn't you ever tell me that?!" I wasn't angry, but I was a little hurt that he'd hide such an important part of his history from me, especially if he once held the same pride in it as this version of him seemed to.

"I just _did_ ," he insisted, pulling his arms to his chest.

"No, I mean…" I didn't have to finish, as Gohan seemed to understand. I lifted away from him and sat back on my blankets, watching Gohan cross his arms over his stomach and stare blankly up at the ceiling.

"You talk to me like I'm him, a lot…" he said softly, still staring off into space. I swallowed even though my throat was dry. Had I hurt his feelings somehow? Though in the back of my mind I knew they were separate people for the most part, it was so easy just to talk to him as I normally would.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, soft and sincere. "You two are a lot alike, so it's easy to forget…"

"We don't even look alike," he replied, sliding his eyes over to me. "I mean, we kind of do, but he's so much bigger and stronger than I am… How could you mistake us?"

I smiled a little, looking away from him as I ran a hand through my hair, messing it up. "It's not your appearance so much as it is your heart that I'm looking at…" When I glanced back to him, he was blushing softly.

Without saying anything, he sat up and crawled over to me to carefully climb into my lap. I froze, watching him lean in and wrap his arms around my neck in a gentle hug. My limbs started to thaw and I hugged him back, hesitantly at first but then with more confidence. Closing my eyes, I breathed in his familiar scent and relaxed, holding him in my arms.

Though his mother set up a separate pallet for him, Gohan ended up buried in mine, burrowing tightly against me. He fell asleep quickly once I turned the lamp off.

Through the dark, I looked down at his sleeping face and stroked his hair back. I smiled slightly, memorizing his boyish features. Just like on my Gohan, this Gohan had a very light, thin scar on his jaw, only noticeable if a person looked closely. Unlike my Gohan, though, this Gohan's skin was otherwise flawless.

Why didn't you tell me about the swords? About the kingdom? Why did you avoid this side of your history so desperately, to the point where you never even _mentioned_ it? Did thinking or talking about it bring up the painful memories of how your mother and grandfather died? Are you really so haunted by that day that you'd bury every memory you had of them deep down and away from you so you never had to think of them – to be reminded of them?

When you come to the past, will you even be able to see your mother and grandfather, Gohan?


	36. I'm gonna leave my body

Gohan smiled down at me, stroking my hair back.

"You've been training a lot, haven't you?" he asked, letting his grey eyes flit down my bare torso. I smiled back and felt a blush rise to my cheeks, feeling studied. We were lying in his bed, naked and sweaty, and he was leaning over me.

"With Vegeta, yeah. He's a lot rougher than you are, ya know."

"I can tell. You're almost as big as I am now." He smirked at me and leaned down, brushing his lips against mine. "Guess I can't call you _kid_ anymore. Saiyan puberty has been good to you."

"Gohan…" I whispered, feeling my heart race in my chest. With his lips still brushing mine and his dark hair tickling my cheeks, he lifted his hand to trace his mark on my shoulder. Familiar tingling sensations swirled through my body at his touch and a deep, loud purr started in my chest. "I missed you so much…"

I lifted my head just enough to push our lips together, but as soon as I made contact, he sat up and looked away.

"Gohan?" I questioned, blinking my eyes open. It was dark and I wasn't sure where I was. My body was still tingling, but it was fading away. Once the sensations ebbed, it started coming back to me.

I was lying on a pallet of blankets and pillows in the middle of Gohan's parents' living room floor. From the way the beginnings of light were filtering in through the windows, I could tell it was early morning. Sitting up and looking around, I realized I was alone. Hadn't Gohan slept with me last night?

I touched the mark on my shoulder, which was exposed by my baggy shirt. That dream seemed so _real_ while I was having it, but the more I tried to remember it, the more obvious it should have been to me that it was a dream. First of all, we were in Gohan's bed in the haven. Second of all, Gohan had both of his arms.

But I could hear him so clearly. I saw his face and smelled his scent – hell, I _felt_ him touching his mark on me and those sweet swirling vibrations that could only come from him stimulating it.

Fuck, it felt so real.

Standing to stretch, I looked around the room again. No Gohan. I extended my senses searching for his ki and found it nearby, probably in the bathroom. Goku and Chichi were both outside, and if I listened closely, I could hear Chichi call out something to him. Was I the last one to wake up?

Feeling a little ashamed by the fact, I decided to clean up our pallets. I folded the blankets neatly into little stacks on the floor. When I was done, I realized how badly I needed to pee, so I started walking toward the bathroom. Gohan still hadn't come out, and I felt his ki wavering in a weird way. His ki was usually very steadily, gently pulsing, except when it spiked when he was angry or when it dropped when he was sad. But this felt like almost a tremble.

Kind of like when he was nervous.

"Gohan?" I called softly, knocking on the bathroom door. His ki suddenly wavered more dramatically, but it calmed back to its little shake. Did I scare him? "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes," he stammered. Little liar. "I'll be out soon…"

I hesitated. He was obviously lying, but I didn't want to push him. If I pushed too much, I had a feeling he'd only shrink away more. So, I walked back to his bedroom where my clothes capsule and sword were.

Just as I was pulling on my boots, I heard the bathroom door open and little padded feet walk into the living room. Once I had them on, I stood from the bed and ran a hand through my hair, knocking the tangles out. I stopped in the hallway, smiling and watching him look at the stacks of blankets and pillows curiously.

With his eyes trained on the floor and his brows knit in familiar concentration, he started making his way back to his room. But, because he wasn't paying attention, he smacked into me. Sure, I could have moved, but I never had any intention to.

Before he could bounce back, I wrapped my arms around his back and held him to my chest and stomach. He froze, looking up at me through his messy black hair. His cheeks stained dark red. I gave him a serious look.

"You lied to me," I began in a low voice, though not quite scolding, "when I asked if you were okay."

He blinked and tried to reel back, but couldn't because of my arms around him. Instead, he brought his hands up to rest on my waist, pushing gently, testing me. I didn't let him go, so he just lingered there, mouth hanging open slightly, obviously trying to think of another lie.

"I-I had a bad dream…" he lied again. "But I'm okay now."

"Really? What was your dream about?"

"Na-Nappa…" He looked away. I knew who Nappa was, as he was the Saiyan who came with my father the first time they arrived on Earth. I also knew he was the man who killed Piccolo. This Gohan didn't move to go into more detail, though. That was his story and he was sticking to it.

He obviously wasn't going to tell me what _really_ was bothering him. Not yet, anyway.

"…Then I'm glad you're feeling better." I ran a hand through his hair, pushing his bangs back and away from his very red face. He refused to meet my eyes, but his fingers curled into my shirt. I released him and slid my hands to his soft, thin upper arms, but he didn't step away. He seemed frozen there, staring to the side, pressed close to my stomach with his fingers curled in my shirt.

Tuning into his ki, I noticed it was doing that trembling thing, almost like it does when he's nervous. But like before, it wasn't nerves alone. I couldn't place it.

I didn't want to move away, but goddamn I had to pee.

"Gohan…" I called softly. His eyes snapped up to mine, as if I were pulling him out of a trance. "You should get dressed. Your parents are already up. They're outside."

His eyes widened and he stepped away, looking down at himself. It was as if he forgot he was just standing there, wearing nothing but a tee shirt and a pair of boxers.

"Um, o-okay," he stammered before sprinting past me, not looking at me.

Gohan really _was_ a strange little creature. Last night he was talkative and even a little bold, climbing into my lap and hugging me without any invitation. But now, he was lying to me and refusing to look at me.

Seriously, what the hell, kid?

After relieving myself and washing my hands, I walked outside to find Goku in the air, sparring with an invisible enemy, and Chichi walking back from a little hut nearby, holding a new bag of rice.

"Oh! Trunks, you're awake!" she said with a smile. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Goku pause his workout. "Did you sleep alright?"

"Yes, thank you," I replied, holding my hands out to take the rice from her. It was a pretty big bag and looked like it would be heavy for a human, but she just smiled and shifted the bag onto her hip, holding it like a child, so she could bat my hands away.

"When I walked through this morning, I saw Gohan was sleeping with you. I'm sorry, but we've been trying to teach him to sleep by himself. He knows he shouldn't, but I guess he couldn't help himself. I know how he tends to cling, so I'm sorry if he made you uncomfortable."

In my peripheral vision, I saw Goku land and start taking a few steps toward me.

"No, I didn't even notice." It was a lie, but it came out smoothly, so maybe she didn't notice. "I don't mind it, anyway."

Chichi shook her head, a gentle, pleading look on her face. Goku was advancing slowly, but I refused to glance at him. His energy was pressing down on me, making anxiety start to swell up in my feet, like I should run. But still, I resisted and stood my ground, trying not to look like I was being threatened.

"No, he's getting too big to sleep with other people, and if you let him sleep with you, he won't want to sleep by himself. We made the mistake of letting him sleep with us in our bed when he was young, back before everything happened, and he's had a difficult time breaking the habit ever since. Especially since Goku's been back."

She shot a gentle glare in his direction, making him freeze. He was just a few feet from us, and yet I still didn't look at him. "Goku let him sleep with us the first night he was back, then it was like he had to start all over again. He needs to learn to sleep on his own – he can't be 16 years old and still sleeping with his parents."

As Chichi scolded him subtly with her words, I felt Goku's energy lift off of me all at once. Now that I wasn't being threatened, my anxiety subsided and I felt confident enough to look up at him. He was giggling and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, bringing back his normal cheery disposition.

Was Goku about to kill me? What the hell was that?

Gohan came out shortly after, dressed in his small, purple gi. As Chichi cooked breakfast, we sparred. Goku was a lot rougher on me than he had been, leaving me with a split lip and several nasty bruises under my shirt and pants. Chichi again scolded him, this time for being so rough, before sending us into the kitchen to eat.

I ate, carefully avoiding eye contact with him. I had to chew tenderly because of the pain in my jaw and lips, but also because I felt that pressure return.

Chichi stood in the living room with Gohan, quietly reaming him about sleeping with me. When I turned my head to peek at him, seeing him stare at the floor with self-hate, I felt the pressure build on me. Quickly, I turned back to my plate.

I let my eyes slide up to Goku's face, finding him concentrating on his food. Did he realize he was exerting pressure on me with his energy? Did he even know what he was doing – what it meant? I wanted to ask him if he was okay, to get some kind of vocal assurance that he actually didn't realize what he was doing, but living with Vegeta reminded me that mealtime was not the time to chat with a full-blooded, feeding Saiyan. Or, at least, it wasn't the time for _me_ to talk to _Vegeta_. With how Goku's energy was pressing on me, I didn't feel confident enough to risk talking with him, either.

Gohan and Chichi finally joined us at the table, seemingly unaware of Goku's intensity on me. Though, it lifted immediately again as Chichi spoke to him. Goku responded as if nothing at all had changed since yesterday.

Either Goku was a fantastic actor or he really didn't have any idea of what he was doing.

I was a little afraid of both.

Across the table sat Gohan, staring down at his plate and picking at his food. He looked so ashamed. Subtly and carefully, I nudged his leg with my foot, under the table. He straightened in his seat and looked up at me with wide eyes. I smiled at him comfortingly, making a soft blush and a smile appear on his face, as well.

We returned to Capsule Corporation that afternoon, where I promptly received another 'training session' from Vegeta and ate a senzu bean dinner. He ended up keeping me up late, upping the gravity to 300x, until I fell.

It was past midnight before I finally had my shower. Standing in my bathroom with the towel wrapped around my waist, I looked at myself in the mirror.

_You're almost as big as I am now._

Am I? It had only been three weeks since I started training with Vegeta in the gravity room, but I did look a little more built than I had when I first arrived. My favorite Capsule Corp. jacket, which was big ang baggy on me before, now fit me well while I was relaxed. Though, I feared tearing it when I powered up. My old tank tops, while they were form-fitting before, were now too tight around my chest.

Maybe I had beefed up a little. I wouldn't actually be able to make a comparison until Gohan arrived, though.

Speaking of Gohan…

I heard my bedroom door click shut and saw him look around the bedroom, probably confused by the empty bed. Then, when he saw me standing in the bathroom in just my towel, his face flushed dark red and a cute, surprised squeak escaped his throat.

Before he turned to leave, though, "Wait wait wait, it's okay," I chuckled. He froze with his hand on the doorknob, his head down, and his ears red. I walked by him and retrieved a pair of underwear from my drawer. "Don't turn around," I said as I dropped my towel to put my boxers on. When the towel hit the floor, he jumped a little and pushed his head against the door with a soft _thud_.

I grinned. Interesting.

"Okay, you can look now," I said, trying not to enjoy his shyness too much. My Gohan was always fairly shy about his body around everyone except me, so there was no reason for this Gohan to be any different. Except, well, he wasn't used to being nude around me, or seeing me nude, so I understood his embarrassment in finding me in nothing but a towel.

Slowly, Gohan turned toward me with his head still down and his cheeks still enflamed. He was just a little boy, so there was no way he was thinking anything perverted, right?

Wait, at what age did I start thinking perverted things…? I couldn't remember, but I do remember it being about just girls around the haven or fantasy girls. Even when I found my Gohan nude, it never occurred to think of him sexually until last summer. Come to think of it, I didn't find guys sexually attractive at all until Gohan – or, at least, it hadn't occurred to me. These days I found myself lingering on attractive guys, but only to compare them to Gohan.

I looked down at Gohan, who was silently letting me guide him toward the bed to sleep. Did Gohan like girls? I mean, I know he had sex with a few in my timeline and he once had a dream of finding a wife and starting a family, but when he was young, did he think girls were attractive? Maybe he was attracted to boys as well?

Was… Was Gohan thinking about me in that way right now? He did seem extremely shy to find me mostly naked, but he didn't smell any differently, as I assume he will when he starts puberty. Maybe he was truly just embarrassed to have walked in on me like that and I was projecting adult thoughts on an innocent kid.

Pushing those thoughts out of my head, I turned out the lamp and settled down next to him, letting him cuddle as close as he wanted. I enveloped him with my ki and stroked his back soothingly, eliciting that cute, soft little purr from him. I responded with my own deep, vibrating one.

Gohan is such a strange little creature.


	37. Moving up to higher ground

Over these weeks, I've witnessed Gohan train. As I barely manage to stand in 300x Earth's gravity, he is able to swiftly kick and dodge his father. I would watch in fascination as he flipped in the air to bounce off the ceiling, gracefully treating the spar like a work of art. I always knew Gohan was amazing, but this… This little boy was something else entirely. Even without the ability to transform, he could withstand far more pressure and damage than I ever dreamed of withstanding, myself.

And yet, at night when he sneaks into my room after his father falls asleep, he's quiet and gentle, never taking more than he's offered, never assuming he deserves something, never wanting to impose… He curls up to my side, in my arms, sighing deeply and contentedly before drifting off into better sleep than he's apparently gotten in a long time. I envelop him every night and rub his back, just as my Gohan did to me when I was young.

Despite his hard life of training and high tolerance to pressure and pain, Gohan's body is soft and small. One would never expect, just looking at him, that he is the tiny powerhouse he is. He looks like a normal kid. Yet, even this miniature version has the same practiced, composed sense of manners and self-control as the Gohan I grew up loving.

Stroking his long, dark hair, illuminated by the city light, I could see myself sleeping here with him in front of me and my Gohan behind me. And with the kid version of myself, too, if he grows up and feels the same urge to sleep with another Saiyan as Gohan and I have. I could see us having our own little half-Saiyan den, cuddled up in a little heap beneath this city light.

But would Gohan be okay with that – either of them? Remembering the foreign expression of anger on Gohan's face when he laid eyes on Lily, I knew Gohan could be jealous. But would he be jealous of himself? Could they have a mutual understanding of what they want, since they are, in reality, the same person?

Perhaps they don't have to fight. They are half-Saiyans, and they're both mild-mannered ones, at that. They aren't fighters. They don't lust for battle – neither of them do, despite the way their histories are growing further and further apart with time.

Vegeta said Gohan will sense an incomplete bond with me, since I'm marked by him but he is not marked by me. To solve that, couldn't Gohan and the Trunks from this world bond, instead? Could I impose a problem like that on the Trunks here? Maybe the Trunks from this time would sense an incomplete bond with this Gohan, assuming I mark him. Or maybe he'd sense one with my Gohan. Could I share with him?

My head aches every time I try to think these problems through.

What if this time's Trunks finds someone else to love, since he will have countless more opportunities than I had, and our bonding destroys his relationship? What if _Gohan_ falls in love with someone else? A human girl or boy – someone he wants to share his life with. Yet he can't, because he's drawn to me like a moth to a flame.

 _You don't understand what you've done…_ I remembered my mother's words clearly the day Gohan and I bonded – something she witnessed.

The bond that my Gohan and I share could potentially hinder this Gohan's chances at a normal life – a normal family. If we stayed, Gohan may succumb to Saiyan instinct and try to complete the bond between us. But knowing Gohan, knowing how he is, by seeing me with his future self… This Gohan wouldn't dare try to break that up. Instead, Vegeta would be correct, in that he would likely suffer silently, possibly until he snaps. Again, we would be ruining his life just by staying.

Yet…

I hug him close as he sleeps, so deep in slumber that he's snoring softly against my skin.

How could I up and leave this boy, abandoning him to fend for himself? He's started to depend on me, and, I guess, a little… I've started to depend on him, a little, too. Is it selfish of me to want to stay with him?

Desperately clinging to him, I can feel the weight on my heart lift. He sighs contentedly, breath brushing my bare shoulder. When I look up at the nightstand where the picture of me and Gohan is leaning against the table lamp, my heart flattens again.

I'm so lonely.

But tomorrow… tomorrow the time machine will be charged enough to make a trip to our world. It will land somewhere between a week and a month after I left, in the atrium. Gohan will find it and he will charge it. He'll read the letter I wrote him and eat the cotton candy I included with it, waiting out his three months as the machine charges.

In my letter, I told him that he needs to remember to eat more than just the cotton candy; that he needs to take care of himself. I described how cute of a kid he used to be and how nice his family is and how they're all excited to meet him. How excited his parents are. I told him that his father is extremely powerful and very healthy, since he's been taking the heart medication under my mother's supervision. I described how pretty his mother is and how she is so, so protective of Gohan (and, now, of me).

Most of all, I told him how much I missed him and how badly I wish I could go back to him inside the time machine instead of sending this stupid letter and spun sugar. But I want him to see the Old World – that it's amazing. It's beautiful. It's everything he said it would be. It's… It's worth protecting.

Squeezing Gohan's soft, sleeping body again, I kissed the top of his head. When morning came, he stirred and yawned, stretching in my arms. He turned his sleepy face up to me and smiled, purring softly. I couldn't help but smile back and brush the thick, black locks out of his face. He frowned at me after rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, studying my face carefully.

"Didn't you sleep?" he asked, quiet and sincere.

"Not really." He gave me that same, familiar concerned look, but I grinned at him and pushed his shoulder, starting a wrestling match. It was fun, playing with Gohan, but because I hadn't slept, I was a little too tired. Or, well, I tell myself that, but it's really because this kid is stronger than me. I don't let him know that, though.

"I win!" He announced proudly, sitting on my chest, having pinned me down. I groaned and shoved him off, muttering excuses. He just laughed and called me a sore loser.

After he slipped out of my room to run back to Goku's, I turned and stared out the window at the twilight sky. The oranges and reds painted across it were about as different as they could possibly be from the 'twilight mode' of the haven, but that's all I could think about.

After dressing and sparring with Vegeta, Mom called me to the atrium, where the time machine was waiting. I watched with intent as she input the coordinate dates, pre-setting the return day to Monday – four days from now. Next to me, Gohan and the others watched as well.

"If everything goes smoothly, Gohan will arrive here sometime between Monday and April 20th, but it looks like the time machine tends to arrive closer to the landing date rather than farther." Mom smiled at me as I helped her out of the machine. She landed on the grass and hitched her head in the direction of the machine. "It's all set and pre-programmed. I put an extra set of instructions in there for Gohan, in case he lost the others."

I nodded silently and floated up to the cockpit. Sitting on the seat was my mother's instructions, my letter, and the small container of cotton candy. I stared at the seat. If I moved quickly, I could get back in and go back to our world and see Gohan sooner. What if something bad happens in the three months he needs to charge the machine? As in, what if the charger breaks and he can't fix it? What if the androids destroy the bunker before it's ready? What if the androids kill him? What if the machine breaks down as he's travelling? What if it sends him too far or to a different dimension entirely?!

If I jumped in now, I could go back and see him and hold him, knowing for certain that he would be okay.

"Trunks," My mother called with that sharp tone of voice she always reserved for scolding, "I swear if you hop in that machine, I'm going to choke you when I get my hands on you again."

Silently, I pressed the red button and floated back to watch the hatch close with a hiss. It lifted into the air, whirring and buzzing by my mother's insane genius, kicking up wind. It started fading in and out, slowly at first, until it disappeared entirely, taking the wind with it.

To Gohan. My Gohan.

I landed on the grass next to my mother and looked at her in dismal silence. A smirk pulled slowly at the corners of her mouth.

"Oh, Trunks, honey, it's only a _matter of time_."

Ugghhhh.

My eyes narrowed at her as she struggled to resist a giggling fit. Standing next to her, Gohan covered his mouth and looked away, hiding a smile.

"How long have you been holding onto _that_ one?" I growled as she threw an arm around my shoulders.

"Since you were 4 years old," she quipped. I groaned again. She started leading me out of the atrium. "Oh, come on! Gohan is the only one who appreciates my humor…" She turned and winked at him, making him smile openly at her. I couldn't help but smile, too.

My training with Vegeta became even more intense after that, forcing me to live on a steady diet of senzu beans until my young mom – who I'd taken to simply calling 'Bulma' (though not to her face) – started yelling at him to stop.

"He needs nutrition, Vegeta, and if you keep almost _killing_ him every day, he's not going to get it!"

"Please, woman, if he were on our home planet, he would be sleeping in the regeneration tanks every night!"

"I don't care! You're on _Earth_! Stop being so rough with him!"

"If _I_ can almost kill him, think of what those _androids_ can do to him! Besides, his power level grows every time he comes back from a near-fatal battle – it's a genetic _advantage_ and we'd be fools not to exploit it!"

As they went back and forth, I turned to Mom, who was bouncing the baby on her lap, as if she were used to these arguments already.

"Did you fight like this with him?" I asked. She laughed at me.

The days clawed by for me, especially when Monday came around. After training with Vegeta, barely managing to keep up with him in his super Saiyan form, I would spend most of my time in the atrium, waiting for the time machine. At first, I could be easily pulled away by the others to socialize with them or to explore the city with them, but as the days edged on and it started getting closer and closer to April 20th, I was basically inseparable from the place.

I started missing meals and blowing off training with Vegeta (who would always, as he promised, find me and make me regret it). My presence in my own bed started to dwindle, and it came to a point where I was only sleeping for a few hours every night. Gohan would spend his days with me, there in the atrium, usually working on homework or practicing technique with Goku.

He didn't like leaving my side, especially when I started spending fewer hours in my bed. He started turning down training with Goku to spend time with me, often falling asleep against me or in my lap. He stayed by my side late into the night until I would just carry him to his and Goku's room.

Through my sleep-deprived haze one night in the week before April 20th, as I carried Gohan's snoozing body to his room, I noticed the slight change in Goku's disposition towards me. I knocked softly on his door and waited for him to open up. When there was no answer, my tired brain became impatient, so I decided to take him to my room.

Before I reached my door, I came face-to-face with Goku. Maybe it was because I hadn't slept – maybe I was seeing things – but I think Goku was giving me the iciest expression I could have imagined. It wasn't a glare, not even one like my father's. It wasn't like my mom's, either, as if I were about to be scolded. It wasn't even Gohan's, reserved for when I was impudent or selfish.

No. It was like a black hole sucked all of the warmth and exhilaration out of Goku's face while he stared at me as I cradled his sleeping cub, taking him to my bed. His energy pushed down on my shoulders, weighing heavy on me.

I blinked slowly at him, trying to refocus my eyes. Surely I couldn't be seeing right, right?

He held his arms out silently, and without a word I obeyed by gently plopping Gohan into them. Nothing was said as he breezed by in the hallway, back towards his room. Confused and disoriented, I went to my bed and spent the night alone.

After that, Goku rarely left us alone. I noticed Gohan didn't come back to my bed the few nights following that instance.

When Goku finally did give us some alone time, though, it was when we were studying in the atrium. We sat in a somewhat secluded area, surrounded by a wall of trees and bushes. Gohan sat comfortably in my lap with his back to my chest – a position he seemed to have grown to love over the weeks. He did the same thing with Piccolo, apparently.

With my arms wrapped around his waist, I watched him work out complicated-looking formulas and scribble the work in his textbook. Piccolo wouldn't hug him like I would while he was in my lap, as the Namek would be meditating. I was feeling desperate for contact, though, and Gohan allowed it with a little smile on his face.

"You stopped sleeping with me…" I said softly. His pencil stopped moving. I tried not to sound hurt, but I don't think it worked very well. Gohan shifted on my lap, playing with the corner of a page in his mathematics textbook.

"Daddy's letting me sleep in his bed, now, even though Mom told him not to."

"Oh."

Well, why would he want to sleep with me if his sire was letting him sleep with him? It was always in the back of my head, the fact that I was just a substitute for what Gohan's Saiyan side really wanted. Sensing his energy in me only gave him the confidence to approach me for the substitution.

I just fooled myself into thinking that he really, actually thought of me as his sire. I was so lonely and desperate that I took what was just a gesture of Saiyan instinct and turned it into genuine attraction. Not sexual attraction – I tricked myself into pretending and then his _real_ sire started to notice and decided to take him back – thankfully, without killing me. Yet.

"I'm sorry…" he mumbled.

Suddenly, I shook my head, clearing the thoughts away. Fuck, when did I start thinking such depressing things? Was it because of the sleep loss? Throughout my musings, Gohan had been glancing up at me, looking more and more guilty.

"Gohan," I said softly, tiredly. He looked up at me, brows drawn in concern, still shifting uncomfortably in my lap. "It's okay."

"I actually like sleeping with you, more… You let me get as close as I want, and you envelop me and rub my back until I fall asleep… With Daddy, now, it's kind of like he's just holding me there. It's not the same as it used to be. Last night, he almost wouldn't let me get up to go to the bathroom, like he was scared I was gonna disappear…" He looked up at me again, drawn with concern, pleading me, "We could have another sleepover sometime, because eventually we're going to have to go home and then Mom won't let me sleep with them anymore – …"

"Do you know why you want to sleep with us?"

He hesitated, looking at me with wide eyes. "It's-It's because I was used to it when I was little, and now…" He trailed off, seeing me shake my head.

"It's natural for Saiyan child to sleep with his sire."

"Sire?"

"Usually it's the child's father, though any older male can be a sire to a cub."

"…Cub?"

He was staring at me as if he didn't know what I was talking about. "…You do know about Saiyan things, don't you?" After all, it was Gohan who told _me_ about cubs and sires and wanting to sleep together. Gohan shook his head.

I see. My Gohan must have learned about such things as he spent time with my father, probably while playing with me, before his dad died. During peace time. That opportunity was taken from this Gohan, as he spent most of his time either studying or training for the androids. He had very few opportunities to sit and chat about the Saiyan facts of life as my Gohan had – before all hell broke loose, anyway.

"Saiyan cubs – or children – have the desire to sleep with their older family members, especially the older male who is their sire, because Saiyans are pack animals. It's a form of protecting the pack, to have the cubs sleep close by."

"Like wolves," he reasoned. I saw the gears turning in his head and couldn't help but smile a little.

"Or apes…" I suggested. It seemed to click in his brain. "Humans isolate their babies because they don't want to potentially harm the baby by rolling over on them or whatever, but Saiyans keep their cubs close by because they lived much more dangerous lives. It's an instinct. That's why you want to sleep with your father so badly, because he's your sire. And that's why you wanted to sleep with me, because – …" Because we mated, I'm part of your pack, "Because I'm a Saiyan, too."

"So… it's instinctive?"

"Right, and you shouldn't feel so ashamed of it. You'll grow out of wanting to sleep with your sire when you get a little older. Right now, the reason Goku is letting you sleep with him, is because he doesn't want you sleeping with another Saiyan male. He probably doesn't realize why he's doing it, since he was raised as a human, but that's all. He's being protective of his cub." I tried to smile at him.

He looked somewhat relieved, though I could still see him turning the new information in his head. I wondered if it was all too much for him, but I know Gohan's a smart kid. He can handle it, he just has to work through it.

"So, Vegeta's your sire?" He got a weird look on his face. "I can't see you sleeping with him the same way I sleep with Daddy or you."

I chuckled softly at him. "No. _You_ were my sire." His eyes widened a little. "My dad died before I became old enough to imprint - or to choose my sire. You were there when it happened. You were the most important guy in my life." He blushed softly.

"That's why we slept together in your timeline. That's why you were comfortable with me sleeping with you, here."

"Right," I nodded.

He turned in my lap so his shoulder was against my chest. He set his book and pencil on the grass in front of us before wrapping his arms around my ribcage, burying his face in the crook of my neck. I smiled softly and hugged him back, pressing my cheek against his wild, black hair.

We couldn't sleep together for now, but at least we could still do this.

"You're half-Saiyan, Gohan. Things are going to happen to you that you won't understand right away. If you're confused, or if you have a problem, I want you to tell me." He was quiet with his face still pressed against my neck. "In my timeline, you didn't have a lot of guidance regarding your Saiyan side, so you were confused about a lot of things for a long, long time, and it hurt you. I don't want that to happen to you, too. I might not know everything about Saiyans, but at least you won't be alone."

I closed my eyes, concentrating on him. How his weight was on my thigh, how soft his hair was, his gentle breaths on my skin, his steady, pulsing energy, how he lifted his hand up to my shoulder…

Familiar swirling vibrations crawled from his mark on my skin, all the way down to my toes. My eyes flew open, but my limbs were turned to mush, so I couldn't stop him. As if I wanted to.

"Gohan…" I whispered against his hair, but he didn't stop tracing the mark with his fingers. My cheeks were heating up again and a deep, loud purr started in my chest. It was a sensation I craved since that dream weeks ago… that sweet, vivid dream…

Wait.

How did Gohan know to do this?

He didn't jump or seem at all surprised by my reaction. He wasn't even looking at it – his head was on my right shoulder, not my left, where his mark was. He knew exactly what he was doing.

Did I have that dream because Gohan had been touching his mark on me?

"I bit you, didn't I?" he whispered. I nodded, letting my eyes slip closed again. There was no point in lying to him. "…Daddy's not going to bite me, is he?"

I chuckled softly and shook my head with my eyes still closed. "No, it has nothing to do with cubs and sires."

"Then why did I bite you?"

I hesitated. _Because we're bonded – we're mates. Like how your parents are married, we are mates. It's a Saiyan thing._ But could I say that? Would it scare him to know the teenager's lap he's currently tangled up in is actually his mate – or, in human terms, his husband?

"It's… It's because…"

Or, maybe it would clear up any confusion he might have as to why he's drawn to me. Maybe it would make him feel uneasy, making him feel obligated to become the mate to the baby he plays with, like some kind of arranged marriage. Or, he could feel relieved, knowing any thoughts or feelings he may direct toward the same sex – including towards me, if he felt them – were natural and normal, as Saiyan males commonly took a mate in another male.

I took too long weighing the pros and cons of telling him about our true relationship so soon.

"It's okay," he said softly. I could feel him smiling against my neck. "You don't have to tell me now, Trunks. Just…" The smile dropped and he turned his head into me, muffling his voice, "…Just don't leave without telling me, one day…"

I hugged him tighter.

"I won't."


	38. I'm gonna lose my mind

It was April 20th.

It was the absolute latest day Gohan could arrive, according to Mom.

I hadn't slept in over 52 hours.

No one and nothing could pull me away from this atrium, not now. Not food, not Mom, not even Vegeta. Gohan didn't try to pull me away, but instead stayed right next to me.

Vegeta made the mistake of trying to drag me out by force. The next thing he knew, he was sitting on his ass with a split lip. I don't know where the power came from, I was so fucking tired, but it came. Luckily for Vegeta, the only people who were around to see it were Bulma holding the baby, Goku, Gohan, and my grandparents.

The air was crackling around me as I felt my energy flare and kick up a wind. I looked down at him, feeling the burn behind my eyes and the pressure of my strike still climbing my arm from my clenched fist. Vegeta stared at me with a rare expression of shock, but it hardly lasted long enough for me to bask in it.

"When that brat comes, I want you _both_ in the fucking gravity room. I don't give a shit how tired you are or how badly you want to _fuck_ – if you're not there, I _will_ fucking barge in on you and beat the shit out of you _both_!"

He shouted this at me in front of all of them before storming out of the atrium. I was rooted to my spot, watching his back as he stalked away, leaving behind a trail of angry ki in his wake.

It was silent in the atrium, besides the cries of my grandparents' exotic animals. I considered going after him and blowing his head off, but at the same time I just wanted to curl up and die. I could feel them all staring at my back.

… _or how badly you want to_ fuck _!_

Vegeta just outed me.

Does Gohan know what 'fuck' means? He's a smart kid, but he _is_ only 9. Well, he'll be 10 in a few weeks, but that's still pretty young. Besides, he's really sheltered, too, so it was hard to tell exactly how much he knew about sex.

Not that I knew what it was like to _not_ be sheltered. I was the king of sheltered kids.

All I remember is all the blood rushing to my feet. I felt cold and dizzy the second before, watching my father retreat. The energy that crackled around me not two minutes ago fizzled out and darkness crept over my vision as by blood dropped.

When I woke, my head felt like it was stuffed with cotton and my body felt like there was a lead weight sitting on me. I blinked and shook my head, trying to clear the cotton and recalibrate my memories.

"What's your name?" I heard someone ask. A familiar voice.

"Tr…" I couldn't control my mouth or my voice. "Tru…"

"Take a deep breath. Close your eyes."

I did as I was told.

"Tell me your name."

"Trunks…"

"What year is it?" the voice asked. It was high-pitched; female. I growled at the question, feeling the cotton slowly recede.

"Is that a trick question?" I mumbled, probably incoherently, but I heard a small giggle. A relieved giggle. Mom? I felt a warm, soft hand touch my cheek and forehead.

"Will he be okay?" Another familiar voice. It was soft and gentle…

My eyes flew open, but it was still hard to see. Standing to the side of my bed, looking at me with concern, was a tall, built, dark-haired man with almond-shaped grey eyes… My heart was racing and I felt every blood cell in my body pulsing with a rush of energy.

Without thinking, I reached up and grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him down to me in a hard, sloppy kiss.

"Mmf – …" he grunted as I held him to me, wrapping my arms around his neck in a tight hug. Gohan! Gohan Gohan Gohan Gohan…! I pulled away from our sudden and awkward kiss and buried my face in his shoulder, feeling tears start falling from my eyes, especially as my conscious awareness and logical thinking started catching up with me. "Trunks – …"

That was not Gohan's voice. It's not Gohan's scent, it's not his energy – his energy wasn't anywhere in the room. This wasn't Gohan that I was hugging.

These were not tears of joy.

But I hugged him anyway. I could pretend, at least, as long as Goku would let me.

He seemed to realize that I was finally all there, as he patted my back and let me cry on him. "It's okay, shhh…" He spoke to me as if he were comforting a young child. "It's okay…" I clenched my eyes shut tight and let him sit me up, my arms still locked around his neck and shoulders. "Shhh…"

If I tried hard enough, I could almost pretend I were a cub again, sitting in Gohan's lap, letting him hug me and comfort me for some stupid thing I did or something that happened. I could pretend he was enveloping me, eliciting a purr out of me.

But it was Goku's energy around me, enveloping me like a cub. It shocked me out of the fantasy I tried so hard to work up, but instead of purring, it brought on heavier sobs, all sloppy and all over Goku's dark blue shirt.

"W-Wh-ere _choke_ …is Go-Goha-an?"

He knew which Gohan I was talking about.

"Gohan's not coming, Trunks," he said softly.

I knew it already, but to hear it made it feel real. I didn't want it to be real. I didn't want this world anymore. I didn't want anything anymore.

All I wanted was Gohan.

I heard the shuffle of quiet feet and the door click shut as my mothers left my bedroom, heading toward the living room, where I could feel the ki of this world's Gohan and Trunks, along with the ki of my grandparents. Goku kept enveloping me, but to no effect. Still I cried, loudly and pathetically, against his shoulder. I soaked his shirt and I was probably clinging too tightly, but I didn't care.

Goku, with one arm around my back, hooked his other arm under my knees and pulled me into his lap. We were the same size, though he was a little bulkier, but at that moment I felt so small. I ran my hand through his hair, pretending he was Gohan, not giving a shit whether or not I was making him uncomfortable. If he felt uncomfortable, he didn't say anything. He just let me do it.

I have no idea how long we sat like that. It was dark outside of my window when I woke, so it must have been sometime in the middle of the night. When my crying finally subsided, I just felt empty. No energy, no blood, no breath… Just empty. I might as well have been dead.

"Your mom told me n' Bulma you were bonded to him, and what it meant." It was soft, gentle, but it still felt grating against my ears. I didn't look up at him; I just kept my face buried. "Gohan wasn't in on that conversation, if that's what you're wondering."

I wonder if I could entice Goku to kill me.

"She also told us about cubs and sires and that kind of thing."

I could kidnap Gohan from Goku's bed later. Maybe he'd kill me right then and there.

"She told us how she hid Saiyan puberty from the Gohan in your time…"

If he killed me, then I could just wait in the other world until my Gohan died, if he wasn't already dead. My eyes started filling with tears again. Would we even go to the same other world? Was Gohan dead? Was the time machine destroyed? What the fuck happened to him?!

"…and how that fight turned out. Bulma's not upset, learning about bonding and stuff, I promise. We know that's why you didn't say anything, 'cause you thought we'd be mad or try to keep you away from our Gohan, or keep our Gohan away from our Trunks… She's really worried about you, though, and she's been tryin' to get Vegeta to talk to her about it, but he's been locked up in the gravity room for the last 4 days…"

4 days. I've been asleep for at least 4 days. I closed my eyes, feeling the last of my tears seep out and collect onto Goku's shirt.

Maybe if I attacked him now, he'd just kill me sooner.

I decided to do just that.

I grabbed his face and shoved his head back until it met the wall, breaking through it. His ki that was enveloped around me sucked back, leaving me cold and entirely alone. A strangled noise escaped his throat at my sudden aggression, and I could tell he wasn't expecting it. I pulled him back and shoved his head into the wall again and again, breaking through the plaster a little more every time.

Goku grabbed my arm and bent it around my back, then shoved my face to the mattress with his other hand on the back of my head. Panic shot from my feet up to my stomach at the position, but I managed to yank myself out of his grasp and kick him back. He landed on the floor, on his ass, and I was on him, pushing him as hard as I could into the floorboards.

He grunted at the force, but I knew it didn't hurt him. Not yet. I felt my blood turn to fire as I pinned him there on the floor, punching him again and again in the face and head. He didn't even defend himself.

"Fucking!" _Wham_ "Fight!" _Wham_ "Me!" _Wham wham wham_! I yelled obscenities at him, but he wouldn't fight back, even as I gathered my special attack in my palms – the one Gohan so lovingly called my 'burning attack.' He stared up at me as I held it above me, readying fire. Blood trickled from his nose and mouth, but he still made no move to stop me.

With a shout, I released it and destroyed my wall, bed, and window, instead of Goku's upper body. The cool, humid April breeze blew in gently, tousling my clothes and the golden strands of my hair.

Wait – golden?

As soon as I noticed it, it turned back to lavender, so I wasn't sure if I saw it at all.

Maybe it just appeared that way because of the tears in my eyes. Maybe I was just going crazy. I looked down at Goku, who was looking up at me with that same, stupid, fucking concerned look his son would always have. Through the blood and the swelling, he still looked fucking concerned. For me. The guy who just whaled on him for no fucking reason.

Well, I had a reason.

Still straddling Goku's waist, I leaned down and let the tears come again. I dropped my forehead with a soft _thud_ on the floorboards next to his and sobbed, all while tangling my hands in his hair.

"Just-Just fight me… please…" I begged. "Please…"

"No." It was gentle but firm.

"Why the fuck not?!" I shouted, not lifting my head away from his. I'm sure his ear was ringing, but he didn't flinch.

"Because you want me to kill you, and I'm not going to do that."

How the fuck –

"I also know you were thinking of taking Gohan, to agitate my instincts, but I'm not going to kill you even then, either." I lifted my face to see him. He was still watching me with that same look. "I know you love him, so even if you took him, you'd never hurt him."

"H-How…"

"I can read," he smiled gently at me and poked my forehead, "minds. But I have to touch your head, first."

I clambered off of him and pushed my back against the far wall, next to the door. Goku sat up and wiped the blood off of his chin. Outside, through the hole in my wall, I could hear sirens approaching the building. We were on the third storey, though, so the people outside couldn't look in. It must have been terrifying for them to see part of Capsule Corporation suddenly explode.

"You… you could read my…"

"Yeah. Not before – I mean, I read them just now, when I pinned you down. You threw me off pretty fast, though, so I couldn't go that far back into your memories." He looked at me seriously, sadly. "Just far back enough to when you first got into your time machine. When you were saying goodbye to Gohan."

Tears filled my eyes again.

"He was a powerful man. A good man. And you loved him. Gohan's lucky to have someone as in love with him as you are."

The tears spilled over and I drew my knees up to my chest, burying my face in my hands. "You talk about him like he's dead," I accused, voice cracking. Goku shook his head and slid over to me, getting up on his haunches in front of me. I glared hotly at him, directing every ounce of hate and pain as I could at his stupid face. He didn't flinch.

"I don't think he's dead. I have no idea what happened to him. Bulma – er, your mom – she said a lot of things could have prevented him from making it. That's why she wanted you to come first, because then there would be someone on both sides making sure you made it safely."

My eyes widened and I looked up at him again. "Mom could make another time machine. It only took her 13 years to make one before, and that was with a bunch of old generators and broken stuff – with the lab in this timeline and since she doesn't have to figure out everything, she could make another one much faster!" My heart started racing with every word and I felt the weight lift off of me.

But Goku was shaking his head.

"I asked her about that already. I'm not going to pretend to understand it, but she said she can only reach that timeline with that time machine. Something about returning to the origin point. If she made a machine in this timeline, this timeline would be its origin point, and if she tried to go into the future, it would be this timeline's future. I don't understand it, but that's what she said."

Any lift I had plummeted out of me and through the floor. I felt heavy, yet empty, once again.

Goku lifted a hesitant hand above my head, watching me as if I was going to attack him again. Slowly, I let my forehead fall back onto my knees. His palm rested gently on the back of my head.

I felt defeated. What was the point anymore? We sent our only lifeline to our world back into our world, and now that it's gone, we're trapped here.

I'll never see the haven again. I'll never see its lights change or hear the soft rumble of voices. I'll never run the track around the perimeter again or build another shelter or attach another hut to the power grid.

I'll never sit through another lesson with the other teens, disparaged for my height or enthralled by another physics lesson. I'll never help in the medical tent or run and fetch for the disabled residents.

I'll never see Lily or Videl again, or any of the Old World engineers in Mom's lab.

I'll never see G-Go… Goh…

Tears rushed out and my heart jumped to my throat, making it hard to breath.

Gohan's scolding glare, how he always got this thin little wrinkle on the left side of his mouth as he frowned at me. Or how wonderfully red his cheeks became when he was embarrassed or shy. The crinkle of the scars on his face when he laughed or grinned, usually at something dumb or somehow cute that I did.

How sexy and predatory he looked during sex, whether he was top or bottom, he was still always somehow dominant. How stupidly happy he became whenever food was mentioned. Every little flick of his tail that meant something different – all of which I knew by heart. Every single inflection or meaning behind his voice when he said my name when he was angry, sad, embarrassed, scolding, happy, aroused… Or how he didn't have to say or do anything at all, and I still knew how he felt or what he thought.

How he would comfort me and scold me at the same time whenever I did something stupid and ended up hurting myself. How he protected me with everything he had, and how when he was waking up after getting his arm blown off, while he was still in unbelievable amounts of pain, the first thing he thought of was finding me and protecting _me…_

That stupid, beautiful, fucking lop-sided smirk…

I soaked my hands in tears, snot, and saliva as I sobbed sloppily into them, not giving a shit who saw or heard me. Goku settled on the floor next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me in. He didn't say anything and he didn't move otherwise. My head was against his chest, listening to his heart beat steadily once my cries finally subsided again.

There was a soft knock on the door beside us, just barely audible over the sirens outside. Gohan stepped in quietly, not saying anything. I could feel him looking at us, but I didn't lift my eyes to see him. I only saw his bare feet, pale and clean, though they picked up soot from my burning attack from earlier as he stepped to close the door behind him.

Goku lifted his other arm and Gohan curled up in his lap, forcing me to lift my head enough to make room for him. He looked at me with familiar grey eyes, almost covered by long locks of soft black hair. His face was etched with concern, though he had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. He was worrying about me, too. Still.

I wrapped my arms around him, warming him as a cool breeze swept into the room through the huge hole in my wall.

Something smacked me on the side of my head – nothing hard, but it was sharp, like the edge of a piece of paper.

Or a photo.

Gohan caught it before it fluttered back down with the wind and looked at it for a moment before handing it to me, love and concern in his big, dark eyes.

I took it gently and gave it a long, hard look.

I so wish it was a picture of his face, instead.

But a picture like this, it showed every ounce of strength Gohan had to offer, without ever _needing_ to show his face.

Back in my world, when people came into the haven, they admitted sheepishly that they thought Gohan didn't exist before he rescued them, and even then they had a hard time believing it was really him. He was a legend in my world. Our world. And I was so, so fucking in love with him.

This picture was taken right after he told me he couldn't have kids.

If he were still alive in our world right now, somehow with a broken time machine or charger or if the entire haven was destroyed, if he found himself trapped in that world… he'd be alone forever. He couldn't have children to make new Saiyans. He couldn't reach us. He couldn't even contact us to tell us he needed help or even what happened to him.

He's alone.

I tucked the picture into my pocket and gathered this world's Gohan into my arms again. He was still sitting in Goku's lap, curled up against his stomach and chest. My head was still propped against Goku's chest, too, with my chin on top of Gohan's head.

Oh, God, what the fuck was I going to do?


	39. History keeps pulling me down

Goku let me sleep with him and Gohan while my room was being repaired. Neither Bulma nor my mother were angry at me for blowing the wall out. They were just concerned. I'm so fucking tired of people being concerned. I didn't sleep at all that night; after all, I just had 4 days' worth of sleep. I didn't know if I could ever sleep again, but I also didn't know if I could get up.

Gohan burrowed into me that night, relieved that he could cuddle again, yet guilty for being relieved. He didn't say anything about it, but I could tell. Curled up between me and his sire, he buried his face in my shirt, wrapped his arms around my ribcage, and took a deep sigh. I could see him tracing my silhouette in the city light with his eyes and a conflicted look on his face that just screamed guilt.

Eventually he drifted off, as did Goku. I watched them both sleep without actually seeing anything. I heard the sirens silence outside without actually hearing anything. When the light of the morning sun came through the window, I didn't actually feel it on my face.

I didn't feel like I was alive, but I felt like I existed.

Goku woke first after only a few hours. He gently placed a hand on my head, giving me a long look, then once he was satisfied that I wasn't going to kill myself, he got up, dressed, and left the room.

I hugged Gohan close like a teddy bear, burying my face in his dark hair. Closing my eyes, I breathed him in and concentrated on his ki. It felt uncanny, how similar it was to my Gohan's scent and ki, yet still different.

When he woke up, he stayed in my arms, letting me hold him for a little while longer. I felt him shift to look up at me, but I didn't move to meet his eyes. I just stared at the far wall of his and Goku's room, watching the shadows gradually become smaller and smaller.

He stayed as long as he could stand before he started to squirm. Without a word, I released him and he ran to the bathroom. When he came out a little while later, wet and clean, I still hadn't moved from my spot. I still stared at the far wall, watching the shadows. I wasn't really thinking or processing much of anything, but I did notice him stand just outside of my line of vision to change clothes.

He crawled onto the bed again and knelt beside me, petting my hair. After a few minutes of silence, though, he must have figured it would be best to give me some alone time, so he left, as well.

I don't know when I fell asleep, but I woke to hunger pains. Mom and Bulma were sitting behind me on the edge of the mattress, speaking softly to each other. They hadn't realized I'd woken up, apparently, because they kept talking.

"…I should have built a backup charger and sent it in the time machine. I… I should have made it portable. What if it broke, and that's why he never made it? It was made of scrap metal and it had already been used twice… Who knows how long something like that could have lasted?"

I heard Bulma shushing her as Mom cried softly.

"I should have gone back in the machine instead of staying here. Then I could have been there to fix it if anything happened. It's more important for him to make it here than it is for me – At least _he_ can stand up to the androids. At least h-he… At least _he_ makes Trunks happy…"

The mattress shifted as Mom leaned into Bulma's embrace.

"The dragon might have answers. We could ask – After the guys kill the androids. Surely… Surely Shenron will know what happened. Maybe he could even bring Gohan here," Bulma soothed.

"Th-The dragon…!" she squeaked. "We haven't had the dragon in so long, that… that I didn't even consider… Yo-You're a genius!" Mom grabbed Bulma in a tight hug. "Even if Shenron couldn't bring Gohan here, he may at least be able to tell us what happened to him! Then at least we'd have a point to start from in trying to get Gohan back!"

"But – This battle, the androids… Shenron can only grant one wish, and if anyone dies, it would be best to wish them back to life first. Then, after the year, we'd be able to call on him again to ask about Gohan."

"A year…" My mother drifted off. "I don't know if he'll last a year…" I was facing away from them, so they couldn't see that I was awake, but I could feel their eyes on my back. One of them touched my hip gently, soothingly. I didn't respond to it.

My stomach responded, though. It growled loudly and I could feel it in my ribcage. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the hunger pains, which were only growing steadily more prominent the more I focused on them.

"Trunks? Sweetie?" Mom called. She rocked my hip gently, rolling me over onto my back. I opened my eyes again and stared at the ceiling. Mom stroked my hair, "I'll go and get you something to eat. You've been eating nothing but fluids for the last few days – you must be starving." I saw her smile in my peripheral vision before standing to walk out of the room.

When she left, Bulma took her place in my peripherals.

"You forgot to mention that your girlfriend was six feet tall. And a man. And Gohan." It sounded accusing, but she softened it with a playful giggle. "Why didn't you just tell me it was you and Gohan from the start?" I didn't respond to her. "Was it because you were afraid I'd react the same way your mom did?"

After a moment, I shrugged slightly.

"Then what else was it?"

I couldn't find the energy to vocalize. Yeah, I thought she might react the same way Mom did – that she might isolate the Trunks of this time from his Gohan. But also, I didn't want them to feel obligated to be with each other. What do you do when your future self swings into your life and shows you the amazing relationship you have with this person? You'll want to find that person, yourself, right?

But the Trunks of this time will not grow up the same way I did. Gohan won't, either. They won't be the same people we were. They'll have millions of other options and opportunities just waiting at their fingertips.

Though I am – was – happy with Gohan, I didn't want to make it the default relationship to the Trunks and Gohan here. They deserve to find each other in their own way, if they want to find each other at all.

"I know you're in there. I see the gears turning." She leaned over me and smiled sadly – a mother's smile. "As long as you're here, you have a place to sleep, Trunks. A place to sleep, hot food to eat, things to do, and people to talk to… You even have Vegeta to play with, if that's what you want. This is your home."

When I closed my eyes, the only home I saw was Gohan's room in the haven.

I couldn't eat when Mom brought me food. It wasn't much; Just a thick soup. I sat against the headboard, unwilling to lift my arms to feed myself or open my mouth for her. I couldn't really see her or hear her. I just felt dead. After an hour of failed coaxing, she left the soup on the bedside table for me before she and Bulma left me to myself.

People came in to check on me, including a doctor. He spoke some words that I didn't understand to my mother, as if he were speaking a different language. Well, I recognized the words, but I couldn't understand what they meant.

I just watched the shadows move across the room.

"Trunks?" Goku was suddenly next to me, along with my mother and Bulma.

"He hasn't eaten," Mom said.

"All day? Mmnn… He hasn't showered in a few days, either. Do you want me to help him?"

How long have I been sitting here…? Hours? It's dark outside.

"He should eat, first. He might have to use the bathroom, too. He was on a catheter while he was unconscious, but since we took him off, he hasn't been."

It was like when I was little and people were talking about me as if I weren't even in the room. Making decisions for me. Before, I would get angry at something like this, but now… I was numb.

Their voices turned into static in my ears as I unfocused. Life seemed to move fast, as if it were on fast forward on one of those old TV sets. Goku spent the night in the room, in what I guess was Gohan's bed, but Gohan didn't make an appearance. The next morning, he sat me in the tub and Mom washed me. Normally I would have been humiliated, but… I couldn't find the energy to care.

Mom tried to get me to eat again afterwards, but I couldn't open my mouth for it. I fell asleep at some point and woke up again when it was dark. Goku wasn't asleep in the bed nearby, so it must not have been that late.

Some people I didn't know put a catheter in me and an IV in my arm, but I didn't feel anything. I didn't respond to anything. Everything was on fast forward still and every noise was just static. I was checked on throughout the day and talked to by some old man – a doctor, I guess – but, of course, I couldn't bring myself to respond.

I have no idea how many days I went on like that. Everything blurred together.

"Do you think this is a good idea? I mean, he's still…" I heard Mom ask from outside the door. Or maybe it was Bulma. I couldn't tell.

"Vegeta said it would…" Mom replied. Maybe that was her. "Besides, I saw something like this work before, in our world. Go on in. It's okay."

Little padded footsteps made their way over to me before freezing at the edge of the bed. I was sitting up, staring at the far wall, but I couldn't look over. I heard the sound of a plate settling on the nightstand. He climbed onto the mattress and knelt next to me.

"Trunks…?" he called gently. My eyes snapped over to him without my control and I took in a deep, sudden breath, as if I just came up from underwater. He jumped slightly, surprised. Everything else in the room faded away into white, and so to me, I was all alone with him.

"Gohan…" I croaked softly, grating with an unused voice. His eyes filled with tears and his lip trembled as his cheeks turned a soft pink. I felt my heart wrench painfully and I opened my arms for him, catching him as he leapt into them. "Gohan, don't cry…" He cried anyway, soaking my shirt. I felt it like pinpricks on my skin as his tears seeped through.

I squeezed his convulsing body tightly, feeling every soft little muscle and ounce of childlike fat on him. Closing my eyes, I shushed him and rocked him gently.

"Don't cry… don't cry… I'm here, it's okay." He curled up in my lap and latched onto my neck, still crying. Without much effort, I focused on his ki and enveloped him, silencing his cries and eliciting a sweet, soft purr. I smiled against his hair and responded with my own purr, feeling him relax and melt against me.

Eventually, he pulled back enough to wipe his face and looked up at me. I smiled at him reassuringly, then looked over to the nightstand where a plate of rice balls sat. Maybe he's hungry? I reached over and grabbed one, offering it to him.

"Here, eat this. You'll feel better." He looked at me, bewildered.

"N-No, I brought it so _you'd_ eat it. Please eat it." He didn't have to ask again. Without hesitation, I took a big bite out of the rice and offered the rest to him. He smiled and giggled softly before taking a bite, as well. After swallowing my mouthful, I picked off a piece of rice stuck to his cheek and ate it, too, smiling at his surprise.

"This is really good," I said, looking at the remaining clumps of rice in my palm.

"It's just rice," Gohan said with a little shrug. He looked away, blushing softly. "It's all I know how to make…"

"You made this?" I asked, stuffing the rest of the rice ball into my mouth. Holy shit was I hungry. He nodded sheepishly, grinning a small, cute grin despite. "I like this." He sat in my lap as I ate the remaining four rice balls. When I realized they were all gone, I felt a little embarrassed, especially as my stomach growled, still. "Do you… have any more?" He giggled and nodded before scrambling off of my lap to hop onto the floor, gathering up the plate.

I moved to follow him, but I realized I was still attached by tubes. Gohan looked away as someone I didn't know helped me out of the catheter (not pleasant) and the IV (also not pleasant). Before I could go running off with him, though, a doctor insisted on checking me over.

I followed Gohan around like a lost puppy. His own personal shadow. Each time he was out of sight I felt myself shutting down again. My limbs would get heavy and I would forget what I was doing – even if it were something as simple as taking a shower or using the bathroom. Then, Gohan would knock on the door and call to me through it and everything would be okay. The static would clear and my eyes would focus and I'd be able to finish what I was doing.

Other than when we needed privacy in the bathroom, I didn't leave Gohan's side. I was awkward when speaking to anyone other than him, even if it was just my mother or Goku. I would stumble over my words like I was nervous, but I didn't feel nervous. I just couldn't control myself and I had no idea why.

But Gohan was clear like a bell in my conscious awareness. Everything he said or did I picked up on.

I finally had a direction, and it became clearer as the day of the androids drew near.

No matter what, I would protect this Gohan. I would protect him for no reason other than protecting him. With or without me, this boy had to live, and it had to be in a new world. A real New World – not like the one I was from.

One where he'd have a real life.

When the day came, we flew toward the island the androids would appear on. As soon as the first explosion burst, we were in battle. I saw them – those familiar, cold faces, dressed up and disguised as a teen girl and teen boy. They smiled at me even though they didn't know me.

Yamcha died first, then Tien, and Krillen was hit pretty badly. My father and Goku were like war machines, giving everything they had into a fight of shining gold energy. Piccolo kept up well, too. I never saw him fight before, but all of his techniques were familiar. After all, Gohan used them, as well.

These androids were strong – stronger than the ones I knew. Or, well, they seemed that way. But still, they were struggling to defeat us, I could tell. They were shocked by our power, yet still somehow pleased by the challenge. I was worried and confident all at once, but I kept my guard up around myself and around Gohan, sticking close to him and giving him room at the same time.

He fought brilliantly. He was fast and agile, just as he was in my world. He packed power and defense, withstanding and dodging the androids' strikes.

But they ganged up on him. After knocking Vegeta and Goku back, they hounded Gohan like sharks to bait.

My body moved separately from my brain.

I shoved Gohan out of the way and the blast missed him by a hair, but there was a burning sensation in my chest. I felt nothing but pain, yet at the same time nothing at all. Electric heat shot through my nerves before I lost feeling in them completely. I was hardly aware of the hard thud of my own body hitting the ground.

There was a swirl of colors in front of my eyes and a rush of noise in my ears, like water was sloshing around in my head. I blinked, dazed, yet unable to move. It was like before, in Goku and Gohan's bed, but different still. I could hardly breathe. When I coughed, something came out, but I couldn't taste it.

I saw a blur of dark hair hanging over me and felt my body shifting, but I couldn't feel the sensation of anything on my skin. My vision blurred like there were tears in my eyes, but I didn't feel sad or angry. I blinked, trying to focus my vision, but it was difficult and my head was filling up with cotton.

Shaking my head, I clenched my eyes shut and tried to concentrate. I… Where was I? What was I doing, again?

"Trunks," he said, shaking me. "Trunks, wake up…" My eyes were heavy, but I blinked them open, anyway. He grinned down at me, relieved. "You okay? You looked like you were having a nightmare."

"Huh…?" I was groggy, like I slept too long. All I wanted was to close my eyes again, though. I was still so sleepy. He laughed at me softly and shook my shoulder again.

"C'mon, you have to get up. You have class, remember?" I focused on his face. He had his head propped up on one arm as he grinned down at me. "I told you not to stay up so late."

"Gohan…" I blinked again, furrowing my brows. "You're back…"

"Yeah, I'm back. You don't remember?" He looked amused as he stroked my hair out of my face. "I got home from scouting last night. We stayed up late." What…?

What was my nightmare about, again? I shook my head again, hearing static in my ears. I couldn't remember it.

"Ugh…" I groaned, exhausted. He rolled his eyes and gave me that stupid, beautiful lop-sided smirk.

"Alright. I'll let you sleep for a little while longer, but if you sleep past 11 I'm dragging you out of bed and hitting you with a cold shower. Got it? I'll even make breakfast for you." He moved to roll off of the bed, but I stopped him.

"Wait – Gohan…" I was still so groggy that I couldn't move my arms very well. "Stay here… Please, don't go, okay?" It felt like something was in my throat, as if I were crying. I felt like crying. "Don't leave me."

He gave me a long look before settling back down in the bed with me. He smiled gently and stroked my hair again. "Geez, that nightmare must have done a number on you. It's okay, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

I nodded, not sure if my head actually moved. Even though I was bundled up in his blankets and lying right next to him, I felt like I was alone. It scared me.

"I'm cold…" I whispered. He chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his chest. "Don't leave…" There was a ringing in my ear, like a high-pitched scream, but it sounded far away.

"Why don't you go back to sleep for a while? I'll wake you up before class starts." He was so close to my face, but I still couldn't focus on one thing for more than a moment. Dark grey. Pink lips. Pale, soft skin. Dark, dark, dark hair…

Dark hair…

Dairkd…

What was I dreaming abou…

?

I can't –

Grey, pink…

What is that?

Noise, static, high whine…

Thinking –

I'm cold.

I'm scare…

Goh –

I can't…

Can't think…


	40. Two hearts fading like a flower

" _Next!_ "

When I woke up, I was standing in line behind a long crowd of other people who were all just as confused as me. We stood on a narrow bridge leading to a massive, ancient-looking castle hanging amongst a wide stretch of golden clouds beneath a pink sky. I swiveled my head around, looking from one end of the line to the other, but when I looked behind me, I couldn't see the end.

" _Next!_ "

I tried to remember what happened right before I woke up. I was fighting the androids, then I shoved Gohan, then I was cold… Did I wake up right after that? I remember my Gohan talking to me about class and breakfast, and I remember being scared…

" _Next!_ "

And I remember begging him not to leave… Then it was fuzzy. Even with my mind cleared, I couldn't seem to recall what happened after that. Was that real?

A blue creature with horns floated by on a little machine.

"Hello, spirits! Please stay in line and wait your turn for judging! King Yemma will see all of you and then you will be sent to either heaven or hell!"

My eyes widened.

"Heaven or – Are we dead?!" Someone behind me exclaimed. The blue creature kept a constant, steady smile.

"That's right! You are dead," he confirmed calmly with a happy inflection. My heart sank. "But don't worry! Your soul lives on here, in the otherworld. After King Yemma judges you, you will spend the rest of eternity in your final resting place!"

I stepped out of line and grabbed the blue creature by his shirt. He didn't flinch – he just kept smiling like some kind of doll.

"Is Gohan here? My Gohan?"

"You will meet your deceased loved ones after your judging – assuming you go to the same place they did! Residents of hell, for example, cannot visit residents of heaven," he explained as if he were still announcing the information to the rest of the line.

"Gohan isn't dead – well, I don't know if he's dead. Can you tell me?"

"If your loved one is deceased, you will be free to search for them in heaven or hell – again, assuming you are in the same place. If they are still alive, you will have all the time in the world to wait for them to die." He was so sickeningly cheery. People in the line groaned and cried. I just felt anger.

" _Tell me if he's alive or dead!_ " I shook the creature, making his glasses slip askew, but he never flinched. It was as if this happened to him every day. For all I knew, it did.

" _Next!_ "

"It's your turn," the creature said, pushing his glasses back up with that same doll expression never faltering. I dropped him and turned around, finding myself standing in front of a gigantic desk with an even bigger giant behind it. I twisted around, looking around the inside of the castle. What? When did I walk in here?

The line was gone. It was just me, this giant, and a few of those horned creatures floating around.

"What's your name?" the giant asked in a deep, impatient voice. He held a pencil in his hand and looked up at me expectantly when I didn't answer him right away. He stared down at me and I felt pressure push down on my shoulders. This creature – he scared me a little. This must be King Yemma.

"Is-Is Gohan dead?" I asked him despite the trembling in my fingertips and the catch in my throat. "Son Gohan. Please tell me."

King Yemma sighed frustratedly and flipped through his books. "Son… Son… Son… Aha! Yes, I have a Son Gohan here. From Earth?" My heart felt like ice as it dropped to my stomach, but I nodded still. "Yes. Human, born Earth Age 658. Spry old man – been here a while."

Huh?

"Now, what's your name?"

"Wait – Wait, that's not the Son Gohan I'm talking about. Gohan is a half-Saiyan, like me. He should be about 26 years old, born Age 757, tall, dark hair…" I went on describing him, but King Yemma stopped me.

"Are you talking about Gohan, Goku's boy?" I looked up at him with wide eyes, but nodded. He leaned back in his chair, giving me a discerning look. "And he's 26 years old, you say? Hmmm…"

"Is he here?" I asked, feeling my heart heat back up again. If I were dead, I don't know why it would be beating so fast.

"No, I think I'd know if Goku's boy came through here. Tell me something: Is your name Trunks Briefs?"

I nodded again, slowly this time. Is it good or bad that this King Yemma guy knows my name? He leaned back in his chair and turned his head, whispering behind his hand to a cluster of those demon-creatures. The demons whispered to each other frantically, looking more and more nervous, as King Yemma looked annoyed.

"Just call her!" he bellowed, making me jump. Call who? What's going on?

" _YOU!_ " a voice screeched from right behind me, making me jump again and spin around. I came face-to-face with a small, pink elf creature. She floated up to my height and grabbed the collar of my shirt like some kind of thug, when in reality she was no bigger than a kid. Still, I held up my hands defensively as she reamed me, " _You doubled our workload! Do you know what it's like to keep the flow of time for an entire universe?! Well thanks to_ you _I have to keep time for_ two _universes!_ "

"What are you talking about?!" I questioned, bewildered. She growled and ripped her fist from my collar, only to shove a tiny, pink finger in my face.

"When you and your mother built that time machine, using it created an alternate universe! That's an _entire universe_ worth of souls that everyone _here_ , including me, has to work with! There's just _one_ otherworld, ya know! Now, because of your selfishness, our workload has _doubled_! What do you have to say for yourself?!" She wagged her finger as if she were scolding me.

"I-I, um, wait – selfish?! Mom spent 13 years developing the time machine! She spent day and night working on it, sacrificing everything for it, even time with her son because she knew she had to find a way to rescue Goku and stop the androids!" My voice was rising with each word and I felt my fists tighten as I struggled to keep a hold on my temper.

She had a fleeting expression of surprise on her face. I continued, stepping towards her, "Earth was being terrorized by those monsters! She had to do _something_! Mom made some mistakes, but while she worked on the time machine to save the world, she built a safe haven for people fleeing the androids! She offered them a home and food and protection! She's the greatest hero in our world, and she doesn't even ask for recognition! She built the time machine and gave thousands of people sanctuary without asking for so much as a _thank you_! And billions of people who live in _both timelines_ will _never fucking know_ how lucky they are that _my mother_ cared so much about them!"

My voice reverberated off the castle walls, falling only to silence. I was trembling, for some reason scared out of my wits, but I held my ground against this little pink elf and the giant judge nearby. Slowly, the elf crossed her arms and turned away, still floating at my height. She almost looked as though she were pouting.

"…Well, Earth isn't the center of the universe, is it…?" she asked lowly, trying to sound accusing, but only coming off as unsure.

I put my shoulders back and gave her a hard, firm glare. "If everything in the new universe were erased, as if it never existed, I would use the time machine again. I would even go in my mother's place on the pioneer trip to create the new universe and never think twice about it."

Slowly, she turned her pink-haired head and cut her eyes at me from over her shoulder. "Time travel is a mortal sin, punishable by spending eternity damned to hell. Are you saying you're not sorry? For creating an entirely new universe with an unwritten future – doubling the workload of everyone in the otherworld? Of the gods themselves?"

Without hesitation, "I would do it all again in a heartbeat."

"Why?" she shot, turning to me fully. "Not your mother. Why would _you_ do it all again?" The pressure shoved on my shoulders, but I still stood.

"To give Gohan the chance he never had." Without question, that was my reason.

She stared at me, red eyes piercing through me. I was trembling, I know it, but I refused to break our gaze. The pressure was like an entire planet on me, but suddenly, it lifted, and I felt like I was floating.

"Do you want to see him?" she asked, her voice much lighter. I blanched, my eyes going wide. She smiled and tilted her head. "I'm the Supreme Kai of Time. I can take you to any written point in history in either universe. You'll be a ghost in that world, but I can take you to him. Or, to him before he disappeared."

"Dis – Disappeared?"

"Yes. I'll explain in more detail later, but when you used the time machine, you disappeared until you landed in the alternate universe, too. You were between dimensions. You still existed, but you weren't on either plane. Sort of like jumping over a rift – you still exist, but you're not really on either side."

So Gohan _did_ use the time machine.

"Pl… Please, take me to him…" I requested softly, softening my posture.

When I blinked, we were in the atrium, standing on dead and dying grass. My hair whipped in a wind that I couldn't feel. The elf's red eyes flicked up and behind me, as if telling me to turn around. For some reason, I felt fearful, frozen to my spot, but as the winds died down, I finally turned.

He was floating there, in the air in the middle of the atrium. I couldn't see his face from where I stood, but there was no mistaking that was him.

"Is… is this real?" I whispered, not entirely sure if I heard it, much less the 'Supreme Kai of Time.' "My brain has tricked me so many times with dreams and hallucinations… Is, is this really real?"

"Yes, this is real. Like I said, though, you're like a ghost here, so nothing you do or say will be noticed by the residents of this world. Also, everything you're seeing has already happened – this is just a replay. This all already happened without you being here. You're just observing."

He floated slowly down to the grass, then turned to face Lily and Videl, who were standing next to me. My heart was fluttering, seeing that beautifully sad expression on the face I loved so much. The face I dreamed of every night. The face I hallucinated as I died.

"Gohan…" I whispered, but he didn't hear me. His eyes fell to the grass and he turned to walk to a secluded part of the atrium, leaving Videl and Lily to decide to leave him alone. I followed him, my footsteps silent and my clothes and hair floating in wind that I couldn't feel. "Gohan," I said again.

I knew he couldn't hear me, but it felt good to say his name and see him at the same time. The real him – not some version I thought up in my dreams.

Time moved quickly, but I was able to process it all as if I lived day by day with him. In the back of my mind, I knew I was only there for about an hour, but at the same time I felt like I lived the 3-ish months with him in real time.

Before the time machine reappeared, he spent the majority of his time in the atrium, waiting for it. He read physics and mathematics textbooks as he waited, as well as the instructions Mom left behind; the very same instructions I memorized by heart before I left.

He didn't speak much. He didn't smile much. He didn't sleep much. And until the time machine came to him, he didn't do much, either. When the machine did come, however, he got the biggest shit-eating grin on his face. He flew up to it and hopped around it like a fucking excited child.

When he found my note and cotton candy, he sat on the dead grass by the machine and read it over and over, still holding that huge, sweet grin. He ran his hand all across the paper and the container, touching it carefully enough as to not smear the ink.

After he put the machine on the charger, following every step correctly, he started to act more like Gohan again. He worked in the haven and hunted for meat and charged the generators, then returned home to eat his rice and grilled dino steaks, take a shower in his bathroom with the missing curtain and the broken door, and sleep in his bed, which seemed all too big for him.

Yet, even though he was alone in it, he still only slept on his side, leaving half of the bed empty. I would lay next to him, watching him sleep, but my weight was nonexistent on the mattress and I never slept, myself. Even still, I could see his face, hear his voice, and smell his scent.

Throughout the three months, he masturbated a lot. He would throw his head back and whisper my name softly, eyes closed, face flushed… He looked just as beautiful as I remembered. Eventually, he started talking to me, even though I wasn't actually there. He wouldn't have serious conversations or anything, more like he just wanted to pretend I was still there, asking my opinion about his cooking, making jokes, laughing at things I didn't actually say, telling me he loved me.

He told me he loved me more often than he said anything else and I would respond every time, even though he couldn't hear me.

He was quickly succumbing to depression.

Though Lily and Videl visited him and he interacted with the residents in the haven, as the weeks wore on it seemed more and more like he was just going through the motions. In the last two weeks, he seemed to smile rarely, even when he talked to me. He slept more often and ate less, reading and re-reading my letter to him.

The day came that he was to leave in the time machine – to come to me. Lily and Videl watched him check everything before moving to climb in.

Then I saw them. The androids. I saw them before Gohan did. They were floating just outside one of the large, cracked windows of the atrium, staring in with little smiles on their faces.

I screamed at Gohan to turn around, to look at them, to run. But he couldn't hear me.

The force of an explosion shoved him against the machine, tipping it over onto its side with an earsplitting crash. He shook his head and looked at it, as if not completely processing what just happened. Lily, who was unconscious from the explosion, was hoisted onto Videl's shoulders.

"Get out of here – run!" Videl shouted. "I'll hide her. Just run and get in that thing and _go!_ "

"I can't leave you with the – …"

"Get the fuck out of here Gohan! _NOW!_ " She didn't wait for him to argue and Gohan didn't have enough time to think of an argument. I tried to protect him, but I didn't have ki to blast and my strikes hit nothing but air. I watched Gohan flip through his options quickly in his mind before capsulating the machine and turning to Videl.

"Close your eyes," he whispered. She did as she was told and a bright flash filled the room, blinding the unsuspecting androids momentarily. "Run!" he commanded before shooting out of the atrium in a rush of speed, through the glass ceiling. It shattered and glass fell onto the androids, cutting their skin and clothes as it dropped.

None of it hit Videl or Lily, though, as Videl carried her out of the atrium before the androids even knew what happened.

I followed Gohan as he flew straight across the country in a matter of minutes, surrounded by golden energy. He landed in the destroyed city street and de-capsulated the machine, which was still on its side.

Desperately, he lifted the thing onto its stilts and opened the hatch, which thankfully hadn't cracked. Hopping inside, he had a panicked look as his eyes darted across the controls.

Everything seemed normal, except for the projected landing date. What was supposed to be that Monday to me, flipped randomly between different dates, from April 20th 767 to December 15th 894 to October 2nd 786. Those were only a few of the dates it randomly hit that I picked up, for it blinked between them erratically and without so much as a pattern.

I cried as I watched him panic, running his hand through his messy, dark locks. He hovered his trembling fingertips over the red button, watching the landing date with intensity, and when it finally landed on a date relatively close to the one Mom preset, he mashed the button.

But even as the hatch closed, even as the machine lifted into the air, the landing date continued to change. I watched him shout angrily at it and pull at his hair, fading in and out of this world just as I had. His eyes flitted around as the fading became more and more frequent, concern and fear etched onto his face. I cried for him to come back, but he couldn't hear me.

He blinked out of the world and everything froze around me. The dust stopped in the air and the trees in mid-lean, due to the stilled wind.

"I had to freeze time in this universe so we could catch up in the otherworld with the alternate universe." I turned around to see the Supreme Kai of Time floating behind me. The world around me fell to a black void, but I could still see her standing there, vivid against the black.

She held out two small, pink hands with her palms upturned. In a flash of light, two braids floated above her palms, one much longer than the other. They met at and weaved together at a point, forming a single braid, which stood on end and continued on forever above me, fading into the void. The shorter braid weaved and spun in a gentle twist, but the longer one was completely still.

"There used to be just one," she said softly, flicking her eyes to the stilled braid. "But do you see this point in which the one braid becomes two? This is your mother's doing. You may not be able to see it, but a strand from this braid actually continues in the new one. And this strand – do you see this one?" There was a strand no more the size than a hair woven between the two braids, shining and shimmering in the dark. "That's you."

I stared at the tiny, insignificant strand connecting the two braids.

"It's a fragile connection, but it's a connection nonetheless."

There was another strand floating between the two braids, unattached. "That's Gohan. Right now, whatever date that machine projected to land on, doesn't exist yet in the alternate universe. Once the alternate universe reaches that day, his strand will attach. It will seem like mere moments to him, but in reality, it could be years, decades…" She looked up at me solemnly, "…or centuries."

"Can't you take me to the date he'll land?" I asked, looking at her pleadingly.

"As I said, it doesn't exist yet. I can't speed up time, or else it will threaten the stability of the alternate universe by weaving too quickly. Time moves at its pace for a reason, Trunks. I don't even know the date he went to. I can't even see _him_. He's jumping the rift between dimensions. He will land, I just can't see where."

"But you're the Supreme Kai of _Time_ ," I reasoned, my voice shaking. "You can't see into the future?"

She smiled sadly at me. "No. I can't see a future that has not been weaved yet. I do not weave it myself – the population of the universe does. I just control the rate at which it does so and monitor _irregularities_."

"…Is there a chance of his thread breaking? You said they were fragile connections…"

"A thread does not break. It simply ends. Your thread, for example, has ended." Her eyes flicked above my head. "Though… that doesn't seem like it will be a lasting status."

"What do you mean?"

"You're being wished back to life as we speak," she smiled. I shook my head.

"Can you take me to see him again?" My eyes were filling with tears. "I need to see him. Please, please let me see him again." I dropped to my knees and bowed my head, feeling the warm saline flow over my cheeks and disappear into the void. I'm usually too proud to beg, but god dammit I'm fucking begging now. For him. To see him. Just one last time.

When I lifted my head, I was in the haven, kneeling on the little footpaths between the huts. I stood slowly, letting my eyes linger on each face.

 _Trunks_ , I heard her voice in my ears, but I didn't see her floating anywhere. A little blur of purple darted by me, shifting expertly from foot to foot as he jogged through the paths.

It was me. I was much smaller, much thinner, but it was me.

_You can't stop living your life._

I followed him, knowing exactly where he was going. I knew this day. I knew it by heart.

_Your life is important. It's special._

We passed the area where classes were held. We passed the empty area that would become Lily's home.

_When you are wished back to life, your thread will continue to weave with the universe._

I watched his hair bounce lightly in the wind – it was silky, straight, light, light lavender…

_There are people in your life who are important to you. People who to them, you are important._

He stopped suddenly in his tracks. I watched him stumble back slightly, trembling, before sinking to his bottom on the dirty floor.

 _He will appear in the alternate universe one day, but that day could be long after you've died for the final time_.

His body convulsed with a sharp, loud sob, and he scrambled to his feet.

_In the end, you both will wind up in the otherworld together._

He sprinted on the balls of his feet up to him, arms outstretched, falling into his chest.

_Live your life. You will need something to talk about with him for the rest of eternity, so find those things. Be happy. He wants you to be happy._

Gohan caught me and held me close with a happy, relieved smile on his face. He looked exactly as I remember that day: like death with that stupid, beautiful lop-sided smirk. As I sobbed on him and whimpered his name over and over, he chuckled warmly and lifted me, carrying me like a little boy.

"Who gave you permission to grow so tall?" he asked gently, laughing when I muttered something between my wet cries. As he stroked the back of my head, touching my lavender locks, his eyes were filled with unconditional love. He loved me so much.

_Time will pass despite how you live your life. Make the most of it – of not for yourself, then for him._

He squeezed me tightly, closing his eyes.

_After all, he is the center of your universe, isn't he?_

I gasped and opened my eyes, taking deep, long breaths of fresh air. The sky above was dark, but there was a bright, offending glare of light nearby.

I didn't care about that, though.

Kneeling over me with tears dripping out of his eyes was Gohan – the young, sweet, loving little Gohan I grew to love over the last few months. Except, his hair was cut short and he looked longer; lankier. He held my face in his hands as he cried tears of relief, grinning at me despite them. They landed on my cheeks and lashes as he blinked at me, laughing a little.

Slowly, carefully, I lifted my hands to wipe the tears from his cheeks, only causing more to fall as he laughed. I slid my hands behind his head, through his short hair, and pulled him down to my shoulder, then wrapped one arm around his back to hold him there.

"Who gave you permission to grow so tall?" I asked gently. He choked a laugh, clinging to me, holding on for dear life. I squeezed him tight, holding him to me. I closed my eyes.

My Gohan.


	41. And all this waiting for the power

" _YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. FAREWELL._ "

After I sat us up and Gohan knelt next to me, I looked up at the booming voice above us. I absently rubbed the back of Gohan's head with the pad of my thumb, in complete awe of the green monster looming overhead. It looked like a creature from my history textbooks, with a humanoid torso and a serpentine tail. Though it only loomed for a few moments before bursting into light and scattering across the sky, I don't think I'll ever be able to forget a monster like that.

"That was… the dragon?" I asked softly, watching the sky clear from black to spring green. Gohan was clutching the shoulder of my shirt in his fists, as if he were afraid to let me go.

"That was Porunga, the Namekian dragon," he explained, staring at me with big, grey eyes. Why look at me? There was a wish-granting alligator in the sky and it just burst into light! When I met his eyes, his grin widened a little and he looked away.

"Namekian…" I repeated, scanning the area. Goku and a few of the others, including Vegeta, my mothers, and the baby, were nearby along with a large group of who I assumed were the Namekians. There were a few photos of the aliens when they all stayed at Capsule Corporation before I was born, so it was a safe assumption. Goku, thanking a small green child, glanced at me and shot me a confident grin. I smiled back at him.

Once I was finally on my feet, my mothers knocked me back down. Gohan, once again, was completely useless as he watched and laughed while my mothers cooed at me and petted me and cried on me.

I was killed by the androids' combined ki blast after shoving Gohan out of its path. Devastated, Gohan transformed, but the androids were stronger than we could have imagined. One of the androids indulged that how, as we trained, we were being watched by their creator's monitors. The androids' strengths were adjusted accordingly. Their creator was originally going to release the androids sooner than the day we planned, as he was sure he had Goku beat, but his monitors were originally destroyed when my father and Nappa came to Earth.

After creating a new, more advanced series of monitors, he sent them to scope Goku and his friends, finding them steadily growing stronger and stronger, training under impossibly heavy conditions, and he prepared for it. He actually made himself into an android, too, and planned on attacking us alongside them, but 17 and 18 ruthlessly murdered him before he even left the lab.

So our training was barely enough to beat them. After I was killed in the initial battle and Gohan transformed, 17 and 18 showed their real power and aimed killed them all. Before they could, though, Goku thought on his feet and teleported everyone he could to New Namek – the only place where he was certain the androids couldn't reach his loved ones.

He wasn't a second too soon, for as soon as he teleported Chichi, my mothers, my younger self, and my grandparents out of Capsule Corporation, it was destroyed by the androids. Once everyone who couldn't fight, either because they were dead, like me, or because they weren't warriors, like my mothers, Goku and the others healed and made a plan.

Two at a time, they returned to Earth and trained in a room on Kami's Lookout that manipulated the flow of time. What was a day outside was actually a year inside, which explained why Gohan now came up to my shoulder as opposed to my chest. He was a year older – biologically 11 years old, since he was about to turn 10 right after the androids' attack.

Gohan and Goku spent a day inside together, where Gohan perfected his transformation and trained while the androids wreaked havoc outside. My father also spent time inside the room – two entire days, meaning two years to him. Piccolo fused with Kami, making the dragon balls inert, but tripling his strength, especially when he was in the room for two days.

"He was devastated when you were killed," Goku whispered to me with a grin, pointing at Vegeta. Surprised, I glanced over to him, but he just glared heavily at me.

I made the mistake of smirking at him.

"What the fuck are you smiling at, brat?! When the woman rebuilds the gravity room, the only time you won't spend in it will be when you're in the _fucking hospital!_ "

My doting father, everyone.

Three weeks passed on Earth while everyone trained to protect it. Many people died and cities were destroyed but in the end, it was the combined strength of Gohan, Goku, and my father who killed the androids once and for all. The aftermath of the androids was a fraction of the damage my world experienced, so there was a high chance for a comeback. Once they were killed, they wished on Porunga to restore Yamcha, Tien, and myself back to life.

"The dragon hesitated for a long time before bringing you back," said the green child that Goku was speaking with earlier. "Porunga will not bring a person back against their will, so we were all very afraid that you preferred to stay dead."

I frowned, looking over to Goku. He was giving me a stern, concerned look – the same one he gave me the night I tried to have him kill me.

Shaking my head, "I was with the Supreme Kai of Time."

Piccolo and Goku both visibly faltered. "Su-Supreme Kai?!" Goku exclaimed.

"Yeah," I said, raising an eyebrow at him. "Of Time. Little elf thing, pink, very noisy…" I trailed off as Piccolo shushed me.

"Don't call a Lord of Lords 'noisy'! A Supreme Kai is the highest order of Kais in the otherworld – the Supreme Kai of Time is the _God of Time_. She's over 75 million years old – she's _not_ to be trifled with." He sounded as if he were scolding me.

"…She grabbed the collar of my shirt while she yelled at me, and then she pouted…" I thumbed my shirt as if to make a point. After some questioning, I explained exactly _why_ she was yelling at me, recounting my experience as a ghost watching a replay of Gohan's experience with the time machine. To the best of my ability, I also explained how the flow of time worked, according to the Supreme Kai of Time explained how.

"…The projected dates were changing every split second, even after he hit the launch button. Not even the Supreme Kai of Time knows where he is – he launched for some point in this universe's future, which hasn't 'woven' yet. The trip will only seem like seconds to him as he jumps from our world to this one, but for all we know, he could land decades in the future… We'll be taking the long way around."

Mom's eyes were filled with tears as I explained. "So… we could die from old age before he ever lands, and it will have only been a second to him…?"

I smiled gently at her, but it only made her cry more. "The Supreme Kai of Time said there's only one otherworld, and it overlooks both timelines. So, on the bright side… At least we'll all be together in death."

Until Gohan lands – if he lands while we're still alive – we're tied to this universe with no way to jump back to ours.

The green child, named Dende, agreed to become Earth's new guardian. We left him with the genie, Mr. Popo, on top of Earth's lookout, where he began repairing the dragon, rebuilding their power.

When we returned to West City, Mom and I took a long look at the broken Capsule Corporation building. She held my hand tightly in dismal silence. I stood with her as long as she needed, but there was something I needed to find in the ruins.

I hadn't seen it since the night I tried to have Goku kill me. Trying not to panic, I searched the rubble, but Gohan stopped me before I could dive too deep into it.

Silently, he held up a bent photograph and a dusty capsule case for me to take. I said nothing as I accepted them, giving the photo a short glance before putting it and the case into my pocket.

"It's been three weeks since the androids arrived, right?" I asked him softly, standing in the rubble. He nodded silently with that concerned expression in his dark eyes. I smiled sadly at him. "And you spent a year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber…" He nodded again. "I missed your birthday. Twice. I… I'm sorry, Gohan."

His eyes widened at that, "N-No, it's…" He shook his head and clenched his eyes shut, cheeks turning pink. I stepped forward and touched his shoulder, but he jumped at the contact. "No. Please… Please don't apologize for that. You've… You did more for me than I could ever want. Missing my birthday… That's nothing. You saved my life. You sacrificed yourself for me…" He smiled up at me, eyes filled with the same unconditional love as the Gohan I remember. "Thank you."

I stared at him in silence. Then, I grabbed him by the head and messed up his hair – if that were possible, considering how wild it already was. He giggled and pushed on my shoulders, escaping me easily.

"I'm not missing another birthday. I promise."

"I'm holding you to that."

That night, while my mothers and grandparents slept in a capsule house near the Son home, Goku and Chichi were happy to let me and Gohan have another sleepover. It would be this way until Capsule Corporation was rebuilt ("It'll be even more powerful after coming back from the brink of death – just like you Saiyans!" Grandpa announced with pride).

I showered and changed into a set of clothes Goku lent me, since all of mine were destroyed along with Capsule Corporation. After Goku and Chichi went to bed, again warning us about staying up too late, Gohan and I stayed up into the wee hours of the morning. We tried wrestling, but as usual, it was as if Gohan was fighting a paper bag.

He laughed as he pinned me for the umpteenth time, sitting on my stomach. "Gotcha!" he squeaked, grinning down at me. Pretending to be annoyed (well, kind of pretending), I blew a strand of my hair out of my face and gave him a deadpan expression, luring him into a false sense of security. When I was sure he let his guard down, I bent my hips and legs up and squeezed his head between my knees hard enough to yank him down to the floor.

He squeaked again and flailed, caught by surprise, as I intended. He turned with his head still caught between my thighs and I basked in his struggle, enjoying making him squirm. It was a bitch move, attacking him like that, but hey. Paper bag or not, I still got him! Fuck yeah!

When he finally managed to pull away, his cheeks were flushed dark red. Without meeting my eyes or saying anything, he jumped to his feet and ran out of the room, locking himself in his bedroom.

Oh, fuck. Did I upset him? I ran after him, but his door was locked. I could easily break it open, but it was the fact that he locked it at all that bothered me.

Hesitantly, I knocked on the door. "Gohan…?" I called softly. No answer. "I'm sorry… That was mean of me, to attack you like that. It was unfair." Still no answer. Shit, he must be pissed. "Can I come in?"

"P-Please…" he said so quietly I almost missed it. "Please leave me alone."

Hurt and a little confused, I quietly retreated to the living room and settled down on my pallet. It seemed out of character for Gohan to reject me so blatantly, especially over just a little dirty fighting. It seemed so trivial. But… I sighed and shook my head, staring up at the ceiling through the dark. I'll apologize again in the morning. Maybe he just needs some space. He's been through hell and back – he deserves peace and quiet.

I slept like the dead. It's exhausting, apparently, to die and come back to life. But the next morning, I stretched and yawned on my pallet, waking to the voices of my mothers and grandparents chatting with Chichi and Goku about their plans to renew Capsule Corporation. Still no Gohan. He was still shut up in his room.

After folding up the pallets into neat little stacks, I joined them in the kitchen. Grandpa was just explaining how he planned to use Capsule Corporation's power to help rebuild the rest of West City when Gohan finally came out. He was disheveled with dark circles under his eyes, refusing to meet my eyes.

I watched him intently, silently begging him to look up, even as Chichi mothered him about his appearance and his apparent lack of sleep. Eventually he was able to stride by me, ignoring me, to get his breakfast.

That was when the smell hit me.

It burned the insides of my nostrils, going all the way down to my lungs and stomach.

It was faint, but it was definitely Gohan's sex scent.

I looked up at Goku, who was sitting right next to me, but he didn't even seem to notice as he shoveled food into his mouth. Trying to seem as if I never noticed anything at all, I straightened in my seat and poked my food with my fork. I think my eyes were wide, but I couldn't seem to relax my face. I'm sure I looked stiff and awkward, but no one seemed to notice. They were all too distracted by either food or talking about rebuilding.

Every now and then I flicked my eyes up at Gohan, who conveniently sat on the far side of the table to eat. He was distracting himself as hard as he could, looking just about as awkward as I felt.

It suddenly all made sense.

The scent was faint, but it was still sex. That scent only comes from ejaculation. He… He masturbated. He must be going through puberty. Well, human puberty. Surely the scent will become stronger once he goes through Saiyan puberty, which the Gohan in my world started at age 14.

After I grabbed his head between my legs last night, not thinking at all about the sexuality of the position, it was all he thought about. When he flailed and turned in my hold, I suddenly realized the proximity his face had to my crotch. His face must have been red because he was embarrassed or aroused or both, so he ran back to his room, unable to face me. And now, the morning after, he was trying to act as if nothing was wrong, and failing miserably at it. He's a terrible actor and a terrible liar. In a weird way, it was adorable.

He happened to glance at me just as I glanced at him and his face turned beet red.

I didn't know whether to laugh or to panic.


	42. For some answer to this fire

After breakfast, Bulma and my grandparents left to act on their plans for rebuilding. I walked back with Mom, seeing as how Gohan was still bashfully ignoring me.

"I'm going to walk Mom back to the capsule house," I told him, placing a hand on his head and ruffling his wild hair a little bit. He said nothing, but instead just nodded, cheeks tinged pink. Hesitantly, I left him with his mother, who was busily pushing textbooks and notebooks into her son's arms.

Mom, who spent her life dreaming of ways to rebuild after the androids, had stars in her eyes as she let me know their plans. I listened dutifully to her excited explanations, even as she went off on small tangents, as she tended to do when she was excited. Capsule Corporation would use its wealth and its pull in the city to clean up the rubble first, then begin building on the Capsule Corp. building. At the same time, though, with Mom's influence, Capsule Corporation would build a disaster relief shelter for the city, completely free to displaced families to live in while their homes were rebuilt.

My mothers and my grandparents were planning to single-handedly rebuild West City from the ground up, even the homes and businesses of city residents. They were offering jobs in helping the cause to people whose places of work were destroyed in the attacks: construction, teachers, doctors, engineers – everyone.

It was just like the haven at home.

She suddenly stopped her explaining and paused just outside of the capsule house. She was staring at me. "Trunks…" she said softly, "You can talk to me, you know. About Gohan."

I flinched, able to see the look of panic so clear on his face as he stared down at the controls, trapped inside a time machine that was taking him God knows where. I closed my eyes, concentrating on other things. Anything else. The birds flapping their wings as they lifted off of the roof of the house.

Gohan leaning over me, sweaty face, sunlight glittering around him in the dust of the atrium…

My eyes still closed, I shook my head and turned away from her. Her hand touched my shoulder gently, feeling like a heavy weight.

"He'll be back, Trunks, I know it – …"

"Don't," I said softly, cutting her off. My heart was twisting as I tried to clear my thoughts of him, but the harder it twisted, the more vivid the memories became. "Please." Her hand lifted off of me, but the heavy weight remained. I needed to distract myself. "I'm going to find Vegeta."

I didn't wait for her to say anything as I blasted into the air, quickly seeing out my father's energy. It was spiking in wastelands about a hundred miles away as he trained by himself, though it was obvious he wasn't getting anywhere near the levels he reached in the gravity room, where he could push himself.

There was nothing I needed to say. He felt me coming. He knew what I wanted. He caught my ankle as I dove in for a kick and swung me around, flinging me across the ground. Composing myself, I powered up in a burst of golden energy and barely registered the damage I did to the earth as we fought well into the afternoon.

Fighting did just what I wanted it to. I cleared my mind, seeing and processing nothing but technique, pressure, kick, punch, dodge, ki, boom. I landed on my back, panting, eyes shut tight. My muscles ached and my skin felt like it was on fire, even after I released my super Saiyan form. He stood right next to my head, completely fine even after I gave him my all.

He said nothing and neither did I. We didn't need to.

After I showered in their bathroom, using their soap and shampoo, Goku gave me another set of his clothes to replace the ones I destroyed by fighting with Vegeta. It wasn't his gi, which I wouldn't want to wear, anyway, but instead just a white tee and a pair of khakis. While eating their food, I listened to my grandfather explain how he hired a few construction companies to begin working on building as soon as possible.

I put my fork down, suddenly feeling sick. When Mom asked, I just told her I wasn't hungry. She gave me a look like she didn't believe me, but she didn't pry. I looked at Gohan, but he looked away.

After dinner, and with Chichi's permission, I started to set up my pallet in the living room, but Gohan stopped me, finally speaking to me again, "Do you want to set it up in my room, instead? It seems like they're going to be up a little while…" He glanced at the adults, who seemed to be having a good time laughing and talking. Some of their friends came over for dinner, too, so it was a little more rowdy. "You won't be able to sleep in here with them."

Still kneeling by my half-built pallet, I looked up at him curiously. His cheeks were flushed again and only grew darker as I stared. "Are you really okay with that?" I asked, giving him a way to back out if he needed to. It would be just like him to offer something he didn't really want just to make someone else more comfortable.

He nodded once, firmly, though his blush was starting to spread across the rest of his face.

"Okay," I agreed, gathering up my blankets. I glanced at Chichi, meaning to ask her permission first, but she seemed to be in her own little world, cradling and cooing at baby Trunks, even ignoring the laughing conversations of her friends around her.

I followed him to his bedroom, noticing there was still a faint scent of sex lingering inside. Gohan, leaving the door open, watched me set up my pallet on the floor next to his bed. When I was done, I knelt on the blankets and looked up at him again.

"Are you okay?" I asked. "You've seemed a little… distant, since you ran off last night." I knew exactly what was wrong with him, but I wanted to see if he'd tell me.

"Y-Yeah, I've just had a lot on my mind…" Well, he wasn't lying, but it wasn't the whole truth, either. Later in the evening, we decided to go to bed. Gohan shut the door behind us, clearly avoiding looking at me as I stripped for bed. I left the shirt on, though, figuring it would make him a little more comfortable. But, when he glanced at me, he almost looked disappointed.

"You're leaving the shirt on?" he asked.

"Yeah," I shrugged, "I'm still at your parents' house, after all. I'd wear pants, too, if I had any comfortable enough to sleep in." I gestured to my legs, covered just by my boxers. His eyes drifted down, but then he immediately looked away, face turning red again. I couldn't help the mischievous grin that crept onto my face.

I know I shouldn't be enjoying this, but he's so fucking cute.

Or, at least, he was until he took off his shirt, still facing away from me, "Can you please take it off? It smells like Dad, not you…" Gohan, who was always a conservative boy, tossed his shirt carelessly onto the floor and sat in the middle of my pallet, wearing nothing but his boxers.

"Does it bother you? His scent?" I asked slowly, suddenly feeling very cautious. That's a very Saiyan thing to say, Gohan.

"When it's mixed with yours, it does," he replied, voice low. He still wasn't looking at me, sitting with his knees drawn to his chest, face red. "I don't know why, it just… makes me kind of mad…" He mumbled the last part. I slid Goku's shirt off and folded it neatly with the pants.

So, Gohan doesn't like my scent mixed with Goku's? I was suddenly very aware of the bite on my shoulder and the incomplete bond between us. He's not – He couldn't be responding to it yet, right? He's only supposed to start that after Saiyan puberty.

I settled down on the pallet, facing him. "You always used to sleep with your shirt on," I noticed, watching him draw his knees a little closer.

"It gets hot here during the summer, even at night. It's more comfortable without the shirt." I nodded, understanding. It was the beginning of June, only a few days from my birthday, and it was sweltering outside while the sun was up. Inside the house, though, especially in Gohan's room, it was a very comfortable temperature.

I tilted my head, studying his pink-tinged face.

Was he lying to me again?

I shrugged slightly and leaned toward him, making him straighten and his eyes snap up to me, wide and frozen. I reached behind him and grabbed the edge of the blankets, intending to pull them back.

"I can't get under the covers," I said softly, smiling at him, "with you sitting on top of them." His face darkened and he scrambled to move out of my way so I could pull the blankets back. Once I settled beneath them, I opened my arms to him and looked at him expectantly, but he was frozen, kneeling next to the pallet.

"What's wrong? You're sleeping with me, aren't you?" I looked to my side, where his bed was, looking far more comfortable than some blankets on the floor would be. "Well, I guess you'd prefer to sleep in your bed, righ – …"

"N-No!" he said a little too loudly before crawling under the blankets to curl up to my side. "I-I want to sleep with you." I chuckled softly at him and rested my head on my pillow, letting Gohan snuggle up close to me like he used to, using my shoulder as a pillow. He took a deep breath and sighed, closing his eyes. Even through the dark, I could see his cheeks were still a little pink. Seemed like a constant thing with him.

After a few minutes of silence, though we were able to hear laughing and muffled talking from the living room, I started stroking Gohan's back as I used to, enveloping him. He melted against me, purring and clinging to me with his face buried in my bare chest. I smiled and responded with my own deep, vibrating purr.

"I missed you…" he whispered softly, voice muffled against my skin.

"It's been over a year to you, hasn't it?" I kept my voice a whisper, too. He nodded slightly, tightening his arms around my ribcage. I buried my face in his hair, closing my eyes. "I missed you, too."

I woke up while it was still dark, blinking in the moonlight. I was cold, noticing Gohan was gone. Through my sleepy haze, I turned and patted around on the blankets, finding him facing away from me way on the other side of the pallet. Without thinking much of it, even as his back stiffened when my hand landed on him, I grabbed him around the waist and pulled him close again.

The next morning, I was more aware as I pulled myself out from under the heavy haze of sleep. Gohan had his back to me and I was spooning him, though he looked like he was out cold, snoring softly as he slept. He smelled like sex again, much stronger than yesterday. Did… Did he masturbate last night? Being a hormonal preteen, it shouldn't have come as a surprise to me.

Except, I don't remember him leaving the room last night.

That meant… he did it here.

The blankets smelled like his sex, too, I noticed.

Wait, wasn't he on the other side of the pallet last night? I barely recalled waking up just enough to pull him close.

That stupid, mischievous grin crept up on me again. Did I interrupt him?

No – I shouldn't find that funny. He's a kid, and he's already extremely shy. Finding it funny or cute or commenting on it at all would probably make him feel ashamed. Besides, I masturbate, too, and I wouldn't want anyone commenting on it to me. Well, except, I didn't do it while sleeping in bed with anot – Oh, fuck, yes I did. Or, used to, anyway.

What did he do when he came? I know he did, because if he didn't, the scent wouldn't be this strong. Remembering my own perverted pastime of molesting the Gohan in my world as he slept, I touched my hip and side, but felt nothing there. Well, Gohan's a better kid than I was, so he wouldn't do something so intrusive, anyway.

I sat up on my elbow and looked down at him. The morning was silent – everyone must have left, since the only energies I sensed were Goku's and Chichi's. I also sensed something else, but I couldn't place it. But I didn't dwell on that too long, as Gohan shifted onto his back and sighed softly. His snoring had faded, so I figured he'd wake up, soon.

Still leaning on my arm, I looked down at him. He's been through hell in his life, but he still looked so innocent as he slept. He looked innocent when he was awake, too, but it was more striking when his face was soft and relaxed.

Lifting my other hand, I gently brushed his bangs out of his face. It looked nice, his hair cut short. He looked less like a feral child and more like a boy with constant bedhead. He lost a lot of his childlike fat over the year he spent in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, so he was starting to turn into the Gohan I saw in my earliest memories. Well, he was getting there – he wasn't there yet. He still had a ways to go.

I looked down to his bare chest, which was just barely covered by the blankets. His scent hit me again, burning my lungs, but I was able to push it down.

The feelings that his scent stirred in the primal center of my brain – even though the scent wasn't nearly as strong as it would be when he grew up – made me sympathize with how the Gohan in my world was frightened by it. I knew what it was; I knew it was something I could understand, accept, and choose to push away – but to him, all of it was new. It was unexpected and unwanted.

When I closed my eyes, I could imagine how he must have reacted the first time he smelled sex on me, when I started puberty at 13 years old. This boy he protected and loved was suddenly, unknowingly, soliciting him sexually without ever touching him, being the subject of intrusive thoughts about sexual behavior and contact… It was terrifying for Gohan. He felt ashamed and sickened by his own thoughts – thoughts he didn't want yet couldn't stop.

With how often I masturbated as a young teen, even when he was asleep in the bed with me, it was a miracle he was able to breathe around me. Until I was 16, though, none of my fantasies were actually about him.

It's probably the same with this Gohan. Yes, he masturbates, but it's likely not to _me_. I remembered getting a boner from just reading in my history textbook – they came up at any time, from any thought, or even from no thought at all. Puberty is irritating that way.

Though, forcing Gohan's face between my thighs the night before last probably didn't help him at all. Getting a boner from it didn't mean he wanted to jump me. Though… I fell back onto my back, throwing my arms over my head and looking up at the ceiling.

When Gohan goes through Saiyan puberty, that will change. If I wasn't already the subject of Gohan's fantasies, Saiyan instinct would make sure I was. According to Vegeta, Gohan will try to complete the bond between us. I don't want him to feel forced, though… Obligated. What if he falls in love with someone better? What if he wants to start a family with that person, but can't because he's tied to me? I closed my eyes and crossed my arms over my face.

Part of me wants him to find true happiness with someone he can have a future with, yet another part of me wants him to come running to me and only me.

He shifted in his sleep, making his scent burn in my lungs again, stirring that primal center in my brain. Closing my eyes, I swallowed a growl forming in my throat.

Fuck…

I'm going to need a more constant distraction than Vegeta.


	43. Sinking slowly

I didn't say anything to Gohan about how obvious it was that he'd jacked off in bed the night before, for which I'm sure he was appreciative. Though, I did have to scrub myself clean before I went anywhere near Goku or Vegeta, lest they smell Gohan's sex scent on me, no matter how faint. Gohan didn't shower, though, so my lungs burned again whenever he was nearby.

Goku didn't seem to notice the scent. Maybe he was used to it? After all, he did spend a year alone with the kid in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. It obviously didn't affect him the same way it affected me. When Vegeta smelled him, though, he immediately steadied a piercing glare on me. I threw my hands up defensively, silently telling him I hadn't acted on it, and he looked away. He never said anything to me about it, but he did drag Goku out after breakfast to train.

"Hey, Trunks, Gohan, you guys wanna come, too?" Goku offered happily as Vegeta yanked him away by the collar of his shirt.

"No, Kakarot," Vegeta said sharply, leveling his glare on me again. "No filthy half-Saiyan brats. This fight will just be _you_ and _me_. Now _come on_."

"Good, because Gohan has something more important to do," Chichi said, guiding him toward the kitchen and ignoring how Vegeta just called her son a 'filthy brat.' She smiled at me as she pushed him in, toward the table where a stack of books and pamphlets were waiting for him. "Trunks, dear, make yourself at home!"

I nodded, but felt sick by the offer. I've been sleeping in her house, using her water and toiletries, eating her food, wearing (and destroying) her husband's clothes, all with just my thanks… I'm such a freeloader.

After telling them I was going out, I flew to West City. It wasn't flattened like it was in my world, so a few of the boroughs were still operational. There were even still people out and about, trying to enjoy life in the aftermath.

That day, I actually landed a job working for the construction company my grandfather hired to rebuild the Capsule Corporation building. It was by accident, really. I landed in the construction zone to check out the work and got scolded by a manager, some big burly guy with a lot of scruff on his chin, for not wearing my hard hat. Before I could protest, he threw me one and demanded that I get back to work.

"We're gettin' big money for this job, kid, and I'm not gonna pay you to admire the scenery! Now get!" With a shove that didn't actually affect me, I decided to play along. I needed something to do other than wander around the Son home, burning in Gohan's scent, feeling sorry for myself.

I worked the entire day, using my knowledge of architecture and construction to fit right in with the other workers. They all accepted me as 'that new guy' and I actually got along pretty well with them. They were amazed at my strength, as I was able to lift and sweep away huge pieces of the building without any machinery.

With my help, they got three weeks of work done in a day. The manager slapped me on the back happily, saying, "That's more like it, kid! I'll see ya tomorrow!"

"Uh – I don't know if I can make it tomorrow," I said, earning an angry double-take.

"What?! You just started!"

"Well, I don't actually work here. I – …"

"You don't?! What the hell were ya doin' around here, then, kid?! Geez!"

"I needed something to do, and I used to build shelters all the time before – …"

"You just needed something to do? You just swooped in here and did three weeks' worth of work in _one afternoon_. You're tellin' me it was because you 'needed somethin' to do.' Of all the things…" He was pulled away by one of the other managers and began whispering furiously with him, but eventually they seemed to come to an agreement.

"Alright, kid, listen up. I'm gonna offer you a job here. You wanna work for us? You'll start tomorrow and make 30k a year." He didn't give me a chance to actually give him an answer, "Come by here tomorrow with two forms of ID and we'll get yer paperwork worked out."

"ID?" I repeated.

"Yeah, your driver's license, birth certificate, et cetera et cetera. Don't forget it."

I guess I have a birth certificate, but if I were to hand it to him, he'd just laugh at how it says I'm a year old. "I don't have those things," I told him, earning another angry double-take.

"You don't? Well how the hell are ya goin' to work here then – …" He was pulled away again by the other manager, whispering angrily. "Alright alright, forget the papers. Just show up here tomorrow and we'll pay ya for it. $100 for every day you work for us. Since ya ain't got papers, we can't offer ya health benefits or nothin' like that…"

I shrugged. I didn't know how much '$100' was, nor did I know what 'health benefits' meant. But I _did_ like the idea of doing something constructive for a change and I could use the money to help foot any bills the Sons may have, since I was pretty much living with them.

"Good. Show up here, work, and we'll give ya money for it. You get something to do, you get a lil' cash, and we get you. Even trade."

I guess.

I gave him my name, but wasn't able to give him much else. I didn't have a telephone number, an address, or anything other than my name to give. He sighed, frustrated, but slapped me on the back and said he'd see me tomorrow and to be here by 10 AM.

When I got back to the Son home, it was already dinner time. When Mom asked where I'd been, I didn't tell her about my new job. I didn't want her to worry that someone was taking advantage of me, which I was pretty sure my new boss was. Instead, I just shrugged and told her I went out for some alone time.

Gohan was extremely quiet, face flushed dark red as he poked at his food. What had gotten into him? His sex scent was gone, so he must have showered. But, his embarrassment was fleeting as Goku and Chichi announced the fact that they were having another baby.

"You're going to be a big brother, Gohan," Chichi said fondly, smiling at him. Gohan looked like he was about to burst, swelling with excitement. As they were being congratulated, Mom and I shared identical expressions of shock. Turns out Chichi was already quite far along, but didn't want to say anything while everything was going on. She was already in her second trimester, and when I shamelessly stared at her belly, I wasn't surprised that I hadn't noticed before. She hid it well.

Goku's second child – a child who never existed in our world.

I looked over at the baby in Bulma's arms. He would grow up with another half-Saiyan his age.

That night, Gohan could hardly calm down enough to sleep. He was lying on his back with me on the pallet, squirming and talking with his hands. I grinned and listened to him go on and on about all the things he was going to teach his new baby sibling and how he was going to read all these parenting books to help with the baby's development.

Then, he got very quiet and stared up at the ceiling through the dark.

"…Do you think they'll wanna sleep in our den?" he asked softly.

"Hmm?" Our den? Gohan sat up and looked down at me as I was lying on my back.

"This is our den," he said with a smile. "Do you think Trunks and the new baby will want to sleep with us when they get older?" Did Gohan just vocalize how I was part of his pack? A giddy grin crept across my face.

"Not if we keep sleeping on the floor," I quipped. Gohan blushed softly, freezing. I looked up at him curiously. "What's wrong?"

"Then-Then let's get in bed," he offered. I tried to ignore how sexual that sounded. "It's a lot more comfortable, anyway. And it's big enough for the both of us." I smirked at him.

"Us and two toddlers?" Still, I rolled onto my haunches and stood up, not willing to turn down the offer of a mattress over the floor. I let him get in first, but stopped him when he slid all the way over to the side against the wall. "Can I sleep on that side?" Surprised, Gohan nodded and let me climb in. I placed my pillow on the side closest to the wall and settled down under the covers.

With how hormonal Gohan has been, I didn't want him to be caught in a situation where he needed to get out of bed, but couldn't because he'd have to climb over me.

Wait – is that why Gohan always slept on the side closest to the wall in my world?

I could suddenly see and feel him so vividly, gingerly crawling over me in an attempt to not disturb me. I shook my head in an attempt to clear my thoughts, but it wouldn't go away. I could almost feel him lean down and kiss my cheek, watching him through the dark.

"You okay?" Gohan asked as he settled beneath the covers beside me, watching me rub my face as if I aimed to take the skin off.

"Yeah," I lied, keeping my face covered with my hands. My heart was twisting again, causing physical pain.

"Trunks?"

"Wha – …"

He leaned over and kissed my cheek. It was chaste and sweet, as if he were kissing baby Trunks. Still, I stared at him, wide-eyed. Surely he knew I wasn't baby Trunks. Surely he realized he just nonchalantly kissed a 17-year-old. He was blushing a little. Am I okay with that? Him kissing me? I kissed the Gohan in my world when I was a kid. It was always little pecks on the cheek or forehead, and they were all returned to me without hesitation. Gohan was always an affectionate guy, I remembered, so his younger self testing the waters with a kiss on the cheek shouldn't have been a surprise to me.

"Don't lie to me. You're bad at it." He sounded so serious. His face was illuminated by the moonlight, making him look as serious as he sounded despite the blush. "I'm not a little kid anymore. You don't have to hide things from me, you know – I'm growing up. I can understand." I stared at him for a moment, studying him. As much as he looked like a kid physically, mentally he was far more mature than even I was just a year ago.

Softly, "Sometimes I get these really vivid memories of the Gohan in my world, and it hurts. A lot. I can't stop them and I can't avoid them, because they come up from the most random things."

"…Does it hurt when you're around me?" His eyebrows were drawn, watching me.

After another few moments of silence, I smiled gently at him and turned onto my side to face him. "No. Being around you, talking to you, it makes me happy. You're very alike, you and the Gohan in my world, but you're not the same. Just like you don't see the same person in me as you see in the baby," I raised my eyebrow at him, " _right?_ "

He giggled softly. I smiled, watching his nose wrinkle with the laugh. "That's a little different, Trunks. After all, you can make complete sentences. We'll see how alike you two are when he starts talking." He then looked up at me, obsidian eyes shining in the moonlight. "You're his big brother, you know. He's going to look up to you and see you as a role model."

I smirked, "Poor kid's doomed from the start." That earned a shove, so I shoved him back, starting another wrestling match. This time I made sure not to force his face near my crotch – not that it mattered, because I got pinned, anyway. He grinned down at me, that rare prideful glimmer in his eyes. I growled and rolled my eyes playfully (well, mostly).

"Aw, don't be mad, Trunks! You'll win someday." My eyes widened as he rolled off of me, snickering.

God fucking dammit.

I'll never win with this guy.


	44. The water's higher

Gohan started taking showers in the morning. Though he would smell strongly of sex most mornings, he seemed to be taking steps to hide it better. He would wash and change his sheets at least every week, though I found the closer it came to the end of the week the more and more I needed to just sleep in the bathroom. His scent became steadily stronger, to the point where it was difficult to control myself.

I managed to do it each time, however, even the couple of times I woke up in the middle of the night and caught him doing it. Not that I ever said anything to him (or even saw anything, since it was always under the covers), but I would turn in the bed and shuffle around a little to make him more cautious. I found myself pulling at my hair one night, completely awake, listening to him breathe and feeling him tense and shake, and smelling that scent that burned all the way down my chest, through my stomach, straight to my –

But I reeled myself in. Gohan would get out of bed silently and pad over to the bathroom, wafting that wonderful scent around unintentionally, making my skin and hair bristle and making me chomp down on my pillow to stop myself from growling. He would clean himself up, making the scent less obvious, but some would remain on the sheets until he washed them.

I kind of wished he'd just take care of himself in the bathroom or the shower or something, but then he'd be coating _that_ room with his scent, instead. I figured Goku talked to him about keeping himself clean and what to do when he needs release, which would explain why his face was so red the day Goku and Chichi announced they were pregnant. He must have gotten the sex talk after Vegeta told Goku what Gohan's smell meant.

Silently, I thanked my father for telling Goku how to handle this. Otherwise, Gohan would be walking around all day bathed in that scent, and I would have lost my fucking mind a long time ago.

Gohan's baby brother, Goten, was born in early October. The baby's crib was set up in Goku and Chichi's room, though – a compromise to Goku's incessant request to have him sleep with them. Gohan would often set up a pallet at the foot of the crib and sleep on the floor. Giving up her fight against their Saiyan instinct to sleep in a den after Gohan snuck in to set up his little pallet for the third week in a row, she half-heartedly offered to allow _me_ to sleep on the floor of their room, too.

I was pretty sure she was being sarcastic, so I refused. "Um, Mom and the others have already set up in the new Capsule Corporation building. They said I even have my own bedroom, right next to Trunks's. I suppose I should move back in with them." All three of the Sons seemed shocked to hear me say that, though Gohan seemed to be the only one who was visibly upset.

"Oh, sweetie, if you wanted to stay a little while longer, you can. You're always welcome here," Chichi said soothingly, as if she were comforting a small child. She always sounded so sweet and sincere when she spoke to me. I had an idea it was because I was the closest she could get to her Gohan from the future.

"Thank you," I smiled a little at her, "but I've already imposed enough." I eyed Gohan, who was glaring at the ground.

"Trunks, you've been a pleasure here. You've carried your weight these months and then some. Sweetie, if you ever want to get away from Capsule Corporation, you have a home here. Even if you just want something to eat," she winked at me. When I started my construction job, I started paying for groceries for the Sons. At first Chichi refused to take the money, but couldn't stop me when I came home from work one day with a heavy load of her usual items.

"You might as well let him, Chichi, because if I know him, he's going to do it anyway," my mother said, smiling knowingly at me. As I suspected, she didn't like that I was working for so little, but she understood my need to feel useful. Chichi started allowing me to pay for food, and I even learned a few things about how to prepare it.

After I packed to leave – not that I had a lot of items to begin with – Gohan still hadn't spoken to me. When Chichi left us to feed the baby, after saying goodbye, herself, Gohan finally mumbled something to me.

I ruffled his hair with both hands in an attempt to cheer him up, then pulled his head into my chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around my ribcage, clinging to me as if I were about to leave forever. Hugging him back, I kissed the top of his head.

"Tell me what's wrong," I demanded softly, against his hair. He was still too short for me to rest my chin on his head without bending my neck. He hugged me tighter and mumbled something incoherent into my chest, muffled by my shirt. "What was that?" I prodded gently. When he looked up at me, his expression made my heart crack.

"Is it because you don't want to sleep with me anymore?" he asked softly. I smiled at him and stroked his hair back and out of his face.

"That's not it at all. Don't be ridiculous." I tried to sound lighthearted, but his frown only deepened. "I love sleeping with you, Gohan. I've been sleeping with you my entire life, but – …"

"I'm getting too old for it," he finished with hurt finality, breaking eye contact. I frowned at him and used a hand under his chin to make him look at me.

"That's not what I was going to say," I insisted firmly, making his eyes widen a little. "It's because it's good to have privacy, especially at your age. I want to give you that." His eyes widened more and his face started turning red, but he couldn't look away for my hand holding his face. "My window will always be unlocked for when you want to sleep with me. You won't even have to knock – just come in and get comfortable. Come by Capsule Corporation soon and I'll show you where my room is."

I released his chin and stroked his hair back again. "Okay?"

"O-Okay. Um – My window will be unlocked for you, too…" He gave me the same offer and I couldn't help but smirk at him, especially as his face turned redder. I'd definitely be sure to knock first.

My bedroom was much, much larger in the new building. It had a huuuge bed with soft sheets and lots of pillows right underneath several windows. The windows ran the length of the outer wall, and after checking, yes they were all openable. There was a dresser, a closet, several bookshelves, a desk, and even a big bathroom attached. The bathroom had a separate shower and a garden tub, just like the one in the hall bathroom in our quarters.

What amazed me the most, though, were the dimmer lights. I stood and played with them for a while, testing the gamut of light output they produced.

"Your mom said you loved the twilight mode in the haven, so I requested to have these installed," Bulma said fondly, watching me watch the lights with intensity. I simply worked on construction of the building; electricity was a different department. I built this room and many like it, but never did I dream it would be _my bedroom_.

My bedroom.

"Let me know when you're ready to go and we'll buy you some clothes to fill that closet with," Bulma said with a grin. "And I'm not letting you get away with picking out five of the same old black shirt, young man." She played with my hair a little. I was getting used to her inspections – I didn't even flinch when she gave my hair a little yank. "It's getting so _long_. It's down to your shoulders now!"

"Yeah, I have to pull it back for work."

She got a thoughtful expression on her face, looking up at me. "I'm going to get you registered as a citizen so they can't just pay you pocket change anymore." Bulma doesn't like it that I took this job, either.

"$100 is pocket change?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. It wasn't a _lot_ , as I discovered, but it bought food.

"It is when you are the sole reason a 2-year construction project is finished and operational within five months."

"I don't need more than that," I insisted, but I knew it was no use. Might as well let her, because if I know her, she's going to do it anyway. "Even if you were to kick me out and I had to live on my own, I'd be perfectly happy living in the wastelands and eating grilled dino," I shrugged, smiling playfully. She slapped my arm.

"You're just like your father."

Since the Capsule Corporation building was finished, the construction company I worked for moved around the city, building up other major corporations, office towers, and schools. Now that I sort of had a phone number – being the Capsule Corp. residential landline – my manager seemed to relax in that he had a way to contact me if plans changed about our next projects.

Gohan would call me, too, every now and then. Usually if we went a few days without seeing each other, which was rare. A month after I moved out of the Son home, Gohan called me and asked if I'd come for a sleepover. I had to work late, so I told him I'd just be in after dinner. Gohan had been over to Capsule Corporation about twice a week, so it wasn't like our nighttime separation was terribly lengthy. When I arrived at the Son home that night, Chichi saved some food for me, and after eating, Gohan and I played with Goten.

He was a happy baby – much happier than Trunks. The little demon was practically running now, following me everywhere while I'm at home, so he'd get underfoot constantly and then blame _me_ for stepping on him. Not that he could talk all that well, being 17 months old, but he would whine " _Twonks!_ " and fucking _punch me in the shins_. Then he'd still have the nerve to climb out of his crib and let himself into my room at night to curl up around my head.

Why the hell is he following me around so much anyway? I enveloped him the first time I accidentally stepped on him, just to make him stop crying, and he hasn't left me alone since.

That night, Gohan eagerly led me to his bedroom. Having not had his scent in a while, it stung my insides as soon as I entered. It wasn't choking me, but it was a significant difference from the rest of the house. He immediately stripped and hopped into bed, watching me undress as well and climb in after him. Once we were both under the covers, we settled into a familiar position of me being on my back and him curled up to my side with his head on my shoulder.

He fit perfectly there, really, like a key in a lock. I stroked his back and enveloped him, eliciting his sweet, soft purr. I responded with my own and closed my eyes, concentrating on the envelopment and his soft little body curled up against mine.

Gohan reached up and touched the mark on my shoulder gently. Mind-numbingly sweet swirling tingles swept over me, making me purr louder and relax completely. I felt him grin and heard him giggle softly. Thankfully, he hasn't asked about the mark again since that day in the atrium, but that didn't mean he didn't like to stimulate it every now and then.

I let him every time, seeing as it didn't cause either of us harm. He usually did it when I was having a painful memory or a nightmare, which I was thankful for. Other times, like this time, he did it just to watch me melt.

"I'm going to Orange Star High School when I'm 15," he said happily, lifting my hand so I could regain control of my brain. "Mom and I looked at a lot of different schools, and OSH has the best academic success in the country. My scores are already good enough to get in, but I'm going to keep studying. Mom wants me to get perfect scores."

Orange Star High School. I started stroking his back again, listening to him talk about their admission standards.

There's a giant underground bunker beneath that school, which in my world housed just over a thousand souls. It was a relief to the people on that side of the country, to have a shelter to rest in. I closed my eyes and saw Videl's face, staring at me determinedly despite her tiny stature. I could hear her firm, commanding voice. I could see her hoist an unconscious Lily over her shoulders and run out of the atrium, never tripping, never hesitating, never overthinking.

Absently, I took Gohan's hand and put it over my shoulder, causing him to pause his descriptions of the classrooms. He traced the mark gently, watching my face. Then, he shifted up and planted a soft, sweet kiss over it. Instantly, heat seared through my skin from the sensation and shot straight down to my loins.

I gasped and my arms locked around his waist against my will, making him jump with surprise.

"T-Trunks?" he asked. I could feel him turn his face into the side of my head, but he couldn't see me because I had my face buried in his shoulder, still holding onto him tightly.

Calm down, Trunks. Get a hold of yourself. I eased my grip on him slowly, keeping my eyes shut tight. After a minute or two of slowly releasing him, the heat started to fade, though not completely. I opened one eye, peeking at him. He was watching me with that familiar concerned expression.

"Are you okay…?" he asked softly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me, just… just don't touch it with your mouth, okay?"

I saw the curiosity burning in him, but he just nodded, accepting my request.

The heat eased off later in the night, after Gohan had already fallen asleep.

After that, Gohan's scent started affecting me a little more strongly. It was becoming unbearable, but I had to control myself. But still, I needed release, and between sleeping in Gohan's room at the Son home and Trunks sleeping in my room at home, I was having a hard time finding enough privacy to get it.

One day, after work, I was saying goodbye to some of the other guys right outside of our latest project when a girl approached me. She looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't place it, even when she called me by my name. The guys grinned knowingly at me and left us alone, but for the life of me I could not remember this girl's name nor how I knew her.

"You never called me," she said almost accusingly, though she smiled at me after.

"Sorry," I apologized, watching her flip her hair back over her shoulder. "I must have lost it."

"That's so irresponsible of you, Trunks," she said in that weird teasing-accusing tone. "But I'll forgive you this time if make it up to me… It's getting dark, and I need someone to walk me home. I'd call my parents, but they won't be home until tonight…" She shifted her hips, looking up at me through eyelashes covered in heavy mascara.

She didn't live far from the construction site. She invited me into her house. I may not have a lot of common sense in other areas, but I knew exactly what she was after.

And goddamn did I need release.

We started making out as soon as she locked the front door. Her lips were sticky and tasted like candy. She smelled like something unnatural, either perfume or strong-smelling shampoo. Her body was soft and small in my arms, but she could reach all the right places.

This girl I couldn't remember the name of tugged me into a bedroom where I threw her onto the bed and started divesting her of her clothing. She started desperately pulling at my shirt, so I let her yank it over my head. I felt her hands all over my chest, stomach, back, and arms.

She was moaning as I sucked on her neck, but I had to stop. The perfume was too strong. As soon as I released her neck, she shoved my head down to her bare chest, so I started kissing and sucking there, too. I was sick of this foreplay and I didn't want to hear her moaning – I wanted release and I wanted it _right now_.

So I pulled away and she whimpered, but I had something more constructive for her mouth to do. After unbuckling my pants and pulling myself out, I put a hand on the back of her head and yanked her down. She immediately started sucking, quickly coaxing me to full size.

Once I was hard enough, I pulled her off and gently shoved her down to the mattress, hiking up her skirt and pulling down her panties.

"Wait," she said, panting. I watched her impatiently as she reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a foil wrapper. "Here, put it on." I took the wrapper and looked at it. This was a condom. I knew about condoms – Mom told me about them back when she gave me the sex talk – but I've never had to use one before.

"You do it," I demanded huskily, keeping my voice steady enough to not let on that I had no fucking clue how to put one on. She didn't notice my naivety as she immediately took it back and opened the wrapper with her teeth, giving me what I guess was supposed to be a sultry look.

I watched her little hands roll the condom down my shaft and felt it mold to my shape, melting to me. She kicked her panties the rest of the way off and I followed her down as she lay back on the mattress, spreading her legs for me. Inside, she was wet and fiery hot. Her soft muscle was better than my hand, but not anywhere near as glorious as Gohan's body.

As I fucked her, I closed my eyes and tried to separate myself from the unwanted sensations this girl gave me. Her heavy perfume, her sticky lips, her loud yelping, her claws in my back… I couldn't bring myself to fantasize about Gohan. I refused to taint him by fucking this girl. Instead, I concentrated on the soft heat around my cock and that golden climb…

Between the condom shielding what I knew could be better, being pulled out of my concentration by this girl offending my senses, and her constant, annoying desire to change positions every few minutes, it took me about an hour to finally reach orgasm. I watched her collapse back on the bed, panting, face red.

With a hiss, I pulled off the condom and tossed it into the wastebasket where she threw the wrapper earlier.

"You really have some stamina, don't you…?" she said with a soft giggle, exhausted. "I guess those muscles aren't just for show…"

Where the fuck is my shirt? Having never actually taken my pants or shoes off, I just put my dick back into my underwear and buckled my pants and belt. I slid off the bed and scanned the room, trying to find out where she tossed it. She said something else, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was wondering how quickly I could get home and wash this smell off of me. I wiped my mouth, still feeling her clear, sticky gloss on my skin.

Before I left, though, she handed me a piece of paper. "Call me if you wanna do this again," she winked. Her hair was a mess and she was still a little red. She looked completely worn out.

"Okay." I glanced at the paper before shoving it into my pocket, finally remembering how I knew the girl. She was the one who approached me at the movie theater when I first arrived in this timeline, and her name was Bell. She gave me her number then, too, but I have no idea what happened to it.

The front door closed loudly and I heard voices.

"Oh, shit! Go – Go out of the window!" she whispered hastily, shoving me towards it. Without much effort, I opened the window and hopped out onto the grass on the other side. Before she shut it behind me, she winked again and grinned. "See you later, Trunks…!"

I flew back to Capsule Corporation after she shut the blinds. Once I was home, I snuck in and used one of the hall bathrooms to scrub myself clean, not wanting to track this scent into my bedroom. I threw my clothes in a laundry basket and walked back to my bedroom with a towel around my waist.

Sitting on my bed with Trunks in his lap was Gohan. He was busy reading a kiddie book that Trunks carried around. Stopping in mid-sentence, Gohan looked up at me and smiled happily.

"Hi, Trunks!" Gohan greeted.

" _Twonks!_ " came the high-pitched echo. Gohan giggled softly at him and petted his soft, lavender hair.

"Hey," I grinned, watching Trunks squirm a little in Gohan's lap, trying to get him to keep reading. Gohan continued enthusiastically, ensnaring his attention easily as I grabbed some boxers and dressed in the bathroom. I checked my back and neck, but there were no marks to speak of. Breathing a small sigh of relief, I walked back into my bedroom and switched off the lights, but left the bathroom light on for Trunks's sake. The kid hated the dark.

If Gohan noticed a strange smell on me, he didn't say anything. He didn't even flinch. Maybe human sex scent doesn't stick? We curled up together in the middle of my huge bed. Gohan on my left, head on my shoulder, leg draped over mine, and his arm circling my waist. Trunks on my right, curled up around my head, little fingers tangling in my hair, leg resting on my shoulder and chest opposite Gohan.

After a heavy sigh, I smirked and closed my eyes.

"How is Goten going to wiggle his way in here…?"


	45. With no secrets

Turns out Goten fits comfortably between me and Gohan's stomach, burying his face in my side. He was almost two years old when we figured that out, after my grandparents threw a big party with everyone for my mothers' birthday. We'd been up late, but the tots started getting grumpy and wouldn't sleep until they had Gohan and me with them.

Trunks, especially, refused to sleep without me, and Goten refused to sleep without either Gohan or Goku. Goten, much like Trunks, had started escaping his crib (which was relocated to Gohan's room) to sleep with his older brother. After some trial and error positions, the toddler finally found his comfy nook between us.

Trunks, who was just over 3 years old, apparently would cry and be unable to sleep whenever I spent the night at the Son home. When I told him one afternoon that I was going to Gohan's house and would see him the next morning, he completely broke down and would _not_ let go of my neck for hugging me so tightly. When I told this to Gohan later, he called it 'separation anxiety' and assured me it would fade as Trunks got older, but I didn't expect it to be _that_ intense.

Neither Mom nor Bulma could calm Trunks down when I left, and he only slept when I came back the next morning while he was comfortably curled up in my lap. I sat on the couch in the living room, not willing to move, seeing as he was finally sleeping so well. I could have just left him in his crib once he fell to sleep, but something made me bury that thought as soon as it sprang up.

I spent four hours sitting there, enveloping him, listening to the softest, tiniest little purr, and purring back at him.

"You did this when Gohan left for his first scouting trip, you know," Mom said, watching Trunks snooze contentedly. "It was right after you imprinted on him. You were about the same age, too. Except, you ended up running after him, falling down, and breaking your leg."

I carried him to Vegeta and demanded some answers.

" _You're_ his sire, so you're supposed to be doing this," I said, gesturing to the toddler still sleeping in one of my arms.

"Actually, _brat_ , it looks like _you're_ his sire. Congratulations. Bring him to me when he's 5."

"How can he be his _own_ sire?!" I was harsh, but still keeping my voice low as to not wake… my new cub, apparently.

"It's not as if it's something that's been tested, but it seems it has happened here." He seemed so flippant about this. If he imprinted on me and chose me as his sire, that basically meant I just became his male provider. He would look to me for guidance throughout his entire life – or, until I died, anyway.

Can I even guide a child? Sure, I'm okay with them in small bursts, but to help one shape and grow? To have one depend on me?!

" _You're his father!_ So _you're_ supposed to be his sire."

"Being his father does not automatically make me his sire as well. The whelp imprints on the most prominent male caregiver in his early years. That would be _you_. We are royal Saiyans, and as royalty, we do have neither the _time_ nor the _patience_ to cater to a whelp's needs. When he is 5, bring him to me and I will train him to fight. You and his mothers will keep him alive."

I wanted to punch him, but I was holding Trunks, so I couldn't. As I settled down in the living room, cradling the toddler version of myself, I had to wonder: If Vegeta's father wasn't his sire, then who was? I hardly felt comfortable asking him. He could possibly answer me, beat me up, or answer me while beating me up.

Gohan grew very, very slowly – barely an inch since his year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. It seemed to bother him a little, especially when Krillen and a few of the others would tease him about it, but I knew all of it would change soon. Sometime after he turns 14 – I'm not sure on exactly _when_ – he'll grow about a foot.

When that day came, I knew. He hadn't grown yet, but he started. It was late October, not long after Goten's 3rd birthday. He brought his brother over to play that day, as Goten and Trunks had gotten quite close over the last year. I didn't notice right away, except he seemed to be staring at me a lot more when he thought I wouldn't notice. It didn't immediately occur to me that his behavior was strange, though it did as I thought about it that night. And I had plenty of time to think about it, because I was up all fucking night.

He took Goten home later that afternoon, taking Trunks with him, as the two of them insisted on a sleepover (the kid seemed to be able to handle himself for a night at a time, as opposed to last year). As much as I wanted to join, I had work early in the morning and couldn't. Besides, I would take a night of privacy when I could get one.

After showering, I enjoyed jacking off in my bed (vowing to wash the sheets before the kid came back). Once I cleaned myself up, I put on some boxers and collapsed into a bed all to myself. I woke a few hours later to the chill of my window opening and closing, then a very cold, soft body curling up to my back.

Without opening my eyes, still in my sleep haze, I turned around and hugged him close to me with the intention of warming him up. Then I noticed he was still fully dressed, besides his shoes, which I guess he either kicked off or never had on in the first place.

"Are you oka – …"

Then the scent hit me.

God fucking holy shit motherfucking –

Gohan smelled so _fucking_ good.

I lay there, in the dark, holding this freezing boy to me, with my mouth hanging open, the rest of my question caught in my throat. He didn't smell musky or manly like the Gohan in my world, but it was definitely Gohan's scent. I just knew it.

He was hugging me tightly, his cold face pressed against my bare chest. Breathing heavily, like he just sprinted here instead of flying, he slid his hips away from mine a little. I was positive he could feel my heart pounding against his cheek.

"I missed you," he mumbled. I numbly stroked his back, though I doubted he could feel it through his jacket and his sweater.

"You were only gone for a few hours," I replied, finally finding my voice again. Gripping the back of his head, I pulled him in closer and kissed his freezing cold hair. His scent filled every one of my blood cells as they all rushed between my legs. I was so happy he moved his hips away or else he'd feel it.

"I missed it just being the two of us." It was soft and sincere.

"You're freezing, Gohan. Why did you wait this late to fly here?" I asked, trying not to sound like I was scolding him.

"I…" he hesitated. "I had to wait for Trunks and Goten to fall asleep before I could leave." I kissed his hair again. I need to stop doing that, but even now I don't have nearly the self-control Gohan had. I'm 20 years old, but I can't stop his scent from burning me as Gohan apparently could stop mine, back when I started Saiyan puberty.

"Is anything wrong?" Tell me what's going on with you, Gohan. "Why was it so important for you to come here tonight?"

"…I just missed you."

"You can tell me anything, you know," I assured, opening this door for him. "It's okay." He nodded against my chest, but stayed silent. Well, I couldn't force him to tell me, and I wasn't about to shove an explanation down his throat. He'll come to me when he's ready.

Eventually my erection eased off, but I didn't pull Gohan back to me. I loosened my hold on him so he could escape if he needed to, but he must have assumed I fell back to sleep. My heart slowed down a while before and we hadn't spoken in the last hour, so it would have been an easy assumption to make. Slowly, his hand lifted from my back and landed on my hip, right above the waistband of my boxers.

I took deep, even breaths, concentrating on controlling myself and telling myself I'd stop him if he tried to go any further. But he didn't, thankfully. He also didn't move his hand from my hip. That was okay, because the deep breathing reignited his scent burning in my lungs, which of course made my blood rush back between my legs.

Fuck that was a long night.

As soon as a little bit of sunlight graced my windows, I shifted as if I were stirring from sleep. His hand immediately lifted off of my hip and went to his side, and he didn't move when I stroked his hair and hugged his head to my chest.

I have never been so fucking happy to get out of bed. As I slid to the edge, facing away from Gohan, I adjusted myself so my dick was under my waistband, making it look a little less conspicuous. I didn't look at him as I walked around the bed to the bathroom, grabbing some new boxers from my drawers, then clicking the door shut behind me. I had to jack off in the shower, finding sweet release after a whole night of trying to will it away.

When I came out, dressed in my clean boxers and still drying off with my towel, my room smelled just like him, renewed in a fresh coat of his sex scent. He was snoring contentedly in my bed, out cold. Holding my breath, I sat on his side of the bed and stroked his back through his jacket, watching him sleep.

This is going to be a test of my self-control, I know it.

Thankfully, being the shy, conservative boy Gohan is, he wasn't nearly as brash as I was when I started Saiyan puberty. Though I did notice he started making Goten sleep on my other side whenever the four of us were together, so there was nothing between me and him as we slept. I also noticed Gohan became significantly more possessive of me.

Whenever girls would flirt with me out in the city, Gohan would become tense and try to pull my attention away from them. It was a little cute, seeing him get jealous, but I didn't let the feeling fester in him too long. He seemed thrilled when I would ignore the girls, especially when I would do it blatantly. I thought he'd burst once when I wrapped an arm around his shoulders and guided him away from a girl and her friends while she was in mid-sentence.

I knew it was mean and rude, but honestly I didn't give a shit about these girls' feelings. I just wanted to make Gohan happy, and it did.

What was worrisome, though, was one day when I was at the Son home, sparring with Goku. Goten and Trunks were nearby, wrestling on the ground, since they weren't able to fly, yet. I could hear them shrieking and laughing and arguing as Goku practically owned me in the sky.

Chichi trapped Gohan inside, telling him he needed to study for his entrance exams, seeing as he was taking them next week. By the time she released him for some fresh air, Goku and I had just finished sparring. I was lying on my back, staring up at the February sky, completely worn out.

Even though I gravity trained with Vegeta, Goku was fast as fuck and it killed me to keep up with him. So, even though there wasn't as much of a strain on my muscles, Goku's strikes pulsated with pain on my body. As strong as I may be, you can't fight what is too fast for you to hit or block.

Laughing, Goku helped me up, practically carrying me with one arm around my ribcage.

"You okay, Trunks?" he asked, grinning at me. I could feel every individual bruise forming under my clothes, but I grinned back and nodded, anyway.

I stumbled, being suddenly separated from my only support. Gohan stood between us, shoving us apart with a stone cold look of anger on his face.

"Gohan? You okay, son…?" Goku asked. When Gohan didn't answer, Goku lifted his hand, repeating his question, but Gohan stepped away before he could place it on his son's head. He wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled my arm around his shoulders. I glanced over my shoulder at Goku, who was watching us with that expression of concern I was so familiar with. Has he talked to Gohan about Saiyan puberty? I wanted to talk to him about it, but I wanted Gohan to come to me, first, when he was ready to talk.

He held me firmly, leading me away from Goku and into the house. Since October, he's grown a few inches, so he was the perfect height to act as my crutch. He led me into the bathroom, leaving the door partially open.

"What's wrong?" I asked cautiously as he sat me on the ledge of the bathtub and pulled out the first aid kit.

"He was too rough on you," he replied darkly, wetting a washcloth. "He could have seriously hurt you."

"I can take him, Gohan," I said, raising an eyebrow. It was difficult to tell if he was telling the truth or not. "It's not like he was about to kill me, I promise. I've had worse." He sat on the ledge beside me.

He cleaned the blood and dirt off of me with intense concentration, gingerly holding my arm up or touching my shoulder as he cleaned my neck. He didn't respond to our conversation. "Take your shirt off, please," he requested softly. Though I could tend to my own wounds and I was tempted to tell him so, I did as he asked, tossing the bloodied thing onto the floor.

Taking in a shaky breath, he stood and rinsed his cloth clean, then brought alcohol and cotton balls back with him. After cleaning the blood and dirt off of my chest and back, he dabbed me with an alcohol-soaked cotton ball. No matter how gently he did it, it still stung. Once he was finished with that, he bandaged up my cuts and stared at my arms and chest. Not as if he were inspecting his work, mind you, but as if he were inspecting _my_ work.

"Gohan," I said suddenly, making him jump. "What's going on with you?"

"Do you like anyone?" he asked quickly, then leaned back and swallowed. His eyes were wide, looking as if he hadn't meant to ask me that.

"…Like?" I asked, tilting my head. I wanted to make sure we were clear.

"Do you… have a girlfriend…?"

I shook my head firmly, "No." A little relief washed over him as he released a soft breath, but then he tensed again.

"…A boyfriend?"

Gohan flashed into my mind – the Gohan from my world. We were sitting on the ledge of the ring above the haven, legs dangling over the edge. He looked sad, as if he were remembering a far-off memory. I don't recall anything about the haven that day – not who was walking by, not how it looked beneath my feet, not how it smelled or sounded… All I had was a fading memory of him and that far-off expression.

My heart twisted painfully.

"…No."

I didn't even realize I'd looked away from him until he pulled my head into his shoulder, hugging me gently. Tears stung my eyes, but I refused to cry. Gohan helped me, tracing the bite mark on my shoulder without even needing to look at it. He knew it well. Once I started to purr, he turned his head and kissed my temple.

My heart was racing as I leaned away just enough to see the line of his jaw. My breathing picked up, making me purr faster, since he was still touching my mark. I could feel his breath on my cheekbone as he kissed it, just as softly as before. His other arm was still around my shoulder, not letting me pull away too far.

Our noses brushed as I lifted my head. His dark bangs slid across my skin. I studied him, noticing how soft and smooth his skin was – pretty much flawless, save for the thin, white scar on his jaw. He had thin, pink lips, a straight nose, and dark grey, almond shaped eyes, lined by thick, black lashes…

His eyes slipped shut as he closed the half-inch between us, gently pressing a soft kiss to my lips. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't have found the strength at that moment to resist him.

His lips were so soft and hesitant, completely still against mine, barely pushing against me. I let my eyes close as well, losing myself in it. I felt my heart and stomach fill with warm fuzz, somehow lifting me up and making me float along.

When he pulled away just enough to see my face, he smiled gently at me, obsidian eyes playing in the tungsten light of the bathroom. It made his face look warmer than it already was, tinged with soft pink. Gohan looked so young and mild, so alike to the one I grew up with, yet still so different. He watched me with patience, our noses touching, his hair brushing my forehead…

Slowly, I leaned in and kissed him again.


	46. No obsession

Gohan couldn't meet my eyes without blushing and looking away a second after. He also couldn't bear to touch me, other than to help me to the living room to rest. My leg was heavily bruised, so it ached to walk, but I don't think anything was actually broken. After he gently lowered me onto the couch, he left me to go back to his studying, not saying a word, not looking at me, his face completely red.

Outside, I think I looked pretty controlled, but inside, I was panicking.

What am I doing oh my fucking god he kissed me and I kissed _him_ I don't even know how much he knows about sex or relationships or if he even knows what Saiyan puberty is god dammit why the fuck did I oh shit fuckfuckfuckfjkk argkaehlkSADCHTH –

"Trunks!" A blur of purple and black knocked me sideways, landing on the soft cushions of the couch. "You got beat up, huh? By Goku?"

"I didn't get 'beat up,'" I snapped. Goten, who was sitting on my other side, poked at my bandages.

"Yeah, Trunks, he was _beaten up_." He sounded matter of fact, correcting Trunks's grammar.

3 and 4-1/2 years old and already on my nerves.

"Daddy calls it 'handing his ass to him,'" Trunks smirked up at me. Goten gasped and covered his mouth, then started giggling, probably because Trunks just said 'a curse word.'

So fucking tactful.

Was I this much of a brat?

Even still, I had a lesson to teach, so I hooked my arm around Trunks's head and pulled him in, rubbing his head none to gently with my knuckles. He squawked and tried to escape, but it was no use.

"Watch your mouth, kid, or you'll regret it." Goten giggled again, enthusiastically tickling Trunks as I held him down. Trunks's face was twisted in a mix of fury, embarrassment, and then laughter as he was tickled.

Ah, well, they were kinda cute, I guess.

Goku came into the house after, and when he saw me, he regained that concerned look for a split second, but it faded into pleasure when Goten asked him when he was going to learn to fight, too. I managed to shoo them out with the intention of talking to Goku privately. Chichi left a little earlier to go grocery shopping for tonight's dinner, so once the kids were gone, it was just the two of us.

He regained that serious, concerned expression.

"Have you talked to Gohan about sex?" I asked softly enough to not be heard by the boy in question, but still firmly enough so Goku knew I wasn't about to be shy about this. He didn't flinch.

"His mother talked to him about it before he started puberty a few years ago, and I talked to him about the Saiyan side after he came home one morning smelling like _you_." He didn't sound angry, but he said it in a way that told me he wasn't going to fuck around about this. Good. "I read his mind, so I knew you didn't actually do anything. Thank you. He's just a boy, still, you know. He's not emotionally prepared for sex or bonding."

"So you've told him about bonding? Biting during sex with another Saiyan?"

"Yes. Vegeta told me about it one day and told me I needed to be aware that Gohan would probably go after you, because you and your Gohan were bonded. He'd sense an incomplete bond with you."

"Does Gohan – …?"

"No, I didn't tell him about your sex life. That's your personal history – it wouldn't be my place to tell him. But, Trunks, he's a smart kid. He knows about bonding and biting, he's seen the mark on your shoulder, he knows it was your Gohan who gave it to you… You know where this is going to go. Gohan's going to be drawn to you. It's his nature, and I don't just mean his Saiyan instincts."

My brows furrowed in confusion. Not because of his Saiyan instincts? Goku seemed to hear my silent question. "Chichi and I knew he was equally interested in boys as he was girls from an early age. He had a crush on you almost as soon as you arrived here – Vegeta said his Saiyan instinct wouldn't cause him to develop romantic feelings for you at such a young age. That was just Gohan." My eyes widened as he shifted his weight on his feet, gathering his thoughts.

Gohan in my timeline told me his mother wanted him to have a wife and kids one day – he didn't say anything about her knowing he liked boys, too. Did she tell him they knew, or did he live his life thinking it should be a secret?

"I was concerned at first, because when I read his mind not long after you got here, I found him thinking of kissing you. It's difficult, sometimes, to separate fantasy from real memories, especially when they're so… detailed. I suspected they were fantasies, but like I said, it's hard to tell." My face was heating up, especially as I remembered how soft his lips were when we kissed in the bathroom a while ago.

"After I read your mind and found the memories didn't match up, I knew it was just Gohan's imagination. But before that, I had to be cautious, especially when I pushed you to see if you could fly on the Nimbus. Later, after everything, I found out about encroaching from talking to Vegeta. I wouldn't have killed you for letting Gohan sleep over with you. No, I was ready to kill you if you touched my 9-year-old boy. But by then I already knew you had no intentions of hurting him."

My eyes slid to the floor as I studied it, sorting through this new information. Goku stepped forward and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You've been the center of Gohan's universe for the last 4 years. Well, 5, to us. He's in a very vulnerable stage in his life, and I know he's struggling to control himself around you. He has been since he started Saiyan puberty. I can imagine you're doing the same thing, what with the bond and all." He squeezed my shoulder as if for emphasis. I couldn't bring myself to look up at him. All I could think about was how Vegeta said if Gohan were denied completing the bond, he could possibly turn to risky behavior.

But that was for a full-blooded Saiyan. Being half-Saiyan, how would Gohan react to me staving off sexual contact between us?

When I didn't say anything, he slowly lifted his hand a little, hovering it by my ear, as if waiting for me to move away. I didn't move, and he gently placed his hand on my hair. After a few moments of silence, his hand fell back to my shoulder, a little firmer than before.

"I trust you, Trunks. I know you don't want to hurt him. Like I said, he's not emotionally prepared for sex or bonding, and I expect you to respect that. You're a 20-year-old man and he's a 14-year-old boy. Just remember, as mature as Gohan seems sometimes, and even if he tells you he's ready… Remember that you have a lot more experience in sex and relationships than he does." I looked up at his face. It was frighteningly serious – the complete opposite of the happy-go-lucky Goku I knew. He was looking at me as if I were his opponent.

"I like you, Trunks. I don't want to have to kill you."

Swallowing, I nodded.

Gohan didn't know about mine and Goku's little talk. He could hardly speak to me about us the days following our first kiss, though he didn't hesitate to curl up to my side that night or hug me the next day. His hugs were lingering, romantic, and very unlike the happy squeezing I was used to receiving from him. At night, when he thought I was asleep, I could feel his cheeks burn against my skin as he'd trace the scars and muscles on my chest – never going below my ribcage.

He's a much more respectful boy than I was when I first started puberty, that's for sure. I didn't push him, still letting him lead for the time being. As per Goku's threat – er, request – I vowed to not let ourselves get too carried away, should the moment arise. But Gohan never moved to help himself to me.

We didn't see each other every single day, and we certainly didn't sleep together every night, so physical romance was slow going (thankfully). Though, we did call each other every day, so I heard Gohan's voice at least for a few minutes before going to sleep with the teeny demon who called me 'brother.'

Gohan finally kissed me again after taking his entrance exam – a full week after our first kiss. I flew to Orange Star City to pick him up from the school where the test was held, intending to take him for ice cream once he was finished. After all, if he did well on the entrance exam – which he would, without a doubt – he would be able to start high school in April of next year.

It ended up raining on us on the walk to the shop, so we hid from it in a park gazebo nearby. The park cleared out, leaving us pretty much alone, except for a few people with umbrellas strolling through.

He was busy talking about a few questions on the chemistry subject, enthusiastically explaining some phenomenon I hardly understood, when he seemed to suddenly remember he wasn't alone. Shyly, he glanced up at me then immediately down at his lap. With a shaky hand, he reached over and held mine, blushing dark red when I squeezed his.

Gohan scooted over the bench, still not looking at me. Being February, it was freezing out, and the rain wasn't making anything any warmer, so I switched his hand to my other one and wrapped an arm around his back to pull him into my chest. Still not looking at me, he pulled his hand out of mine and slowly, hesitantly wrapped his arms around my waist, inside my jacket where it was warm, then pressed his forehead to my shoulder.

He was just the right height now for me to rest my chin on his head, so it was something I liked to take advantage of. Soon he'd be a couple of inches taller than me, so I tried to enjoy it while I could. After a few minutes of letting me hold him like that, he lifted his head and softly kissed my jaw. When I turned my head, our lips brushed and he kissed me again, lingering there. Like the two before, in his bathroom, his kissing was soft and shallow, never insisting on more.

When he pulled away, his face was burning, despite the freezing cold. I smirked at him, not saying anything, and he just dropped his head back to my shoulder. Chuckling, I held him until the rain passed. When it finally did, brilliant streaks of color bowed across the sky above us. As we walked to the shop, hand-in-hand, Gohan enthusiastically explained how a rainbow appears.

I smiled softly, squeezing his hand as a familiar, warm blooming sensation spread through my chest.

Our kissing was soft and shallow up until his 15th birthday, where we escaped his birthday party for a little bit of privacy. He was nearly my height, though still an inch or two shorter than me, so he no longer had to stand on his tiptoes to reach me. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and I circled his waist, kissing him softly in the dark, unlit backyard, listening to the talking and laughter coming from the front yard.

Goku, Vegeta, and Mom were the only ones who knew about our relationship. Not even Chichi or Bulma knew, as we weren't prepared for those conversations, yet. It was difficult to find privacy, though, so kissing in the backyard, even though it was dark, was a risky decision. I kept feeling for energies, though, monitoring where everyone was, but it was challenging, especially when Gohan bit my lip.

I parted my lips slightly, letting him take the invitation or leave it. Nervously, his tongue touched my lip, so I met him halfway. He tensed when I slid over his teeth, touching my tongue tentatively with his, as if I might bite him. Well, it's not an unreasonable fear for him to have. The thought made me chuckle against his mouth, causing him to blush and pull away shyly.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"What are you apologizing for?" I grinned at him and tilted my head, brushing my lips against his again.

"You-You're really good at this, and I'm… I've never kissed anybody like this before…"

I could feel his heart pounding in his chest, nearly matching my own heart's speed. He absent-mindedly played with the hair on the back of my head, tangling it in his slender fingers. Smiling, I bumped my nose against his.

"It's okay. I'll teach you. Unless… you want to slow down?" I wouldn't mind if we just went back to sweet, shallow kisses if he wanted, but I couldn't let us go any farther than making out. I wasn't sure how he could think straight, either, with what was pushing against my thigh. That happened a lot when we kissed, and he was mortified the first time I noticed it, but after some gentle coaxing (meaning it took me like two weeks) he finally saw that he shouldn't be so ashamed. Though, that didn't stop him from going red and apologizing, to which I would just smile and assure him nothing was wrong.

He shook his head a little, blush getting darker on his cheeks. "Um… I… T-Teach… Teach me…" I grinned and leaned in to take his lips again, but his mother called out his name, coming around the house, so we flew apart. She didn't see us kissing, thankfully, but she did ask Gohan why his face was so red. He muttered something about not feeling well, then escaped to run inside, probably to take care of the problem that was poking my thigh earlier.

Mine and Trunks's birthday was next, which we celebrated together. I took the kid, Gohan, and Goten to the amusement park, since Trunks never really craved items. Not that he needed to, after all, he had pretty much every toy in existence (his room is a disaster – no wonder he sleeps in mine). When we got back to Capsule Corporation, Gohan surprised me by giving me a new sword, and a very nice one at that.

"I made it myself," he said with a hint of pride. "Since the other one was destroyed with Capsule Corporation, I thought you might like a new one." Though it resembled my old sword, it was obviously made by someone with more experience. Perfectly balanced, sharp, smooth blade, well-wrapped hilt… He obviously worked hard on this. We spent the rest of the evening testing it out with Goten watching in awe.

Trunks, having turned 5 years old, spent the evening getting his ass handed to him by Vegeta.

He no longer teased me about getting 'beat up.'

The following months, though the four of us didn't sleep together too often, Gohan kept one side of me all to himself and made the brats sleep on my other side. Having grown, Trunks couldn't curl around my head anymore, so he took to just curling around my shoulder and arm with his head right next to mine. Goten slept right beneath him, one arm draped over my hip and one leg over mine, burying his face in my side. He never complained about being completely covered up by the comforter, head and all. In fact, he seemed to enjoy the little cocoon it created.

Gohan, who was taller than me by November, slept comfortably on my left side, head on my shoulder, arms circled around my waist, and one leg draped over both of mine like his brother.

God fucking help me if I ever wanted to roll over. I'd get a chorus of soft, sleepy growls and a shuffle of covers as they all gravitate back to me for skin-to-skin contact. Usually I found it cute and a little funny, until one night when I turned to face the kids while in a sort of twilight sleep.

I woke right the fuck up when something long and hard pushed against my ass after Gohan scooted closer to my back, arms still circled around my waist.

Him getting a boner at night was not new, and they usually either went away as he slept or he quietly slipped away to take care of it in the bathroom. But this was different. Different in that, it was something I wanted, where I wanted it, separated only by the two thin sheets of fabric. Well, two sheets of fabric and what remained of my willpower from resisting Gohan these months. And Goku's threat, too.

My heart was racing and I tried to turn back around to lay on my back, but Gohan being pressed right up against my back prevented me. I could slide the kids away, but then they'd wake up and groan and complain, possibly noticing the problem and humiliating Gohan.

Thinking quickly – I had to, being wedged between my boyfriend's hard-on and a 4-year-old – I reached behind me and shook Gohan by his waist.

Not a good idea, in retrospect, because the shake also made his dick grind against me, which only made my _own_ problem worse.

Did I mention Goten liked sleeping _right fucking next to_ my hip?

Gohan was slow to wake and I was running out of time. I placed my hand on his stomach and gently shoved his hips away, waking him quickly. He pulled away and I was able to roll onto my back and adjust myself so my dick wouldn't be sticking straight out.

"I-I… I'm-I'm so-sor-sorry…" Gohan squeaked, curling up and burying his face in his hands. Through the light filtering in from the bathroom, I could see how red his face was. He was humiliated even without the kids waking up.

"Shhh, it's okay," I soothed, stroking his side with my left arm. "Do what you need to, then come back, and we'll go back to sleep, okay?" Not looking at me, he nodded and slid out of the bed, going to the bathroom. He came back a little while later, nice and clean, so I couldn't smell his sex scent. Thankfully, Gohan was good about cleaning himself up after, or else I wouldn't have been able to last as long as I have.

By the time he returned, I'd calmed myself down. He crawled back into the bed and settled next to me, a little distant, until I slid my arm under his waist and pulled him close to me. Turning my head, I kissed him firmly on the lips, though not letting the kiss get too deep in case one of the brats woke up.

Gohan fell back to sleep quickly, snoring against my skin. I stroked his hair, ruffling it a little. He was taller than me, but he was much more slender. He hadn't been keeping up with his training as well as Vegeta, Goku, or even myself, so as a result he was downright dainty compared to us. He was still pretty muscular compared to a typical human boy, and obviously he was ridiculously strong (he could still pin me while wrestling, though we were pretty well matched).

I let my hand brush down his shoulder, side, and to his back, caressing the smooth, pale skin there, and then stop at the waistband of his boxers. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath, barely able to stop myself from just taking a handful of the plump curve of flesh underneath.

Instead, I brought my hand back up around his back and pulled him close to plant another firm kiss on his parted lips.

This is a test of my self-control, definitely.


	47. This time I'm speeding with no direction

"Okay, open your eyes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, open!"

"Because you've made me keep my eyes closed for like 10 minutes."

"It's been _maybe_ 5, drama queen."

"I almost fell asleep."

"Trunksss," I heard the start of a whine in his voice. I grinned, triumphant, and sat up on my bed. Opening my eyes, I saw Gohan standing in front of me with his new school clothes on, badge and all. He smiled shyly at me and rubbed the back of his head, looking away. "So, what do you think?"

"Hmm…" I smiled and stood from the bed, walking up to him as if inspecting him. He shifted nervously as my eyes flitted up and down his front. "Haa…" I could tell he was getting impatient as I dragged my assessment out, circling him.

"Well? Is it okay?" His cheeks were turning a cute shade of pink. Without answering him, I reached out and gently caressed the soft fabric of his new shirt between my fingers. Since Gohan has grown so much in the last several months, his mother has been having a fit trying to keep him clothed. She eventually bought him some cheaper clothes that were too big for him, letting him grow into them, waiting until he finally slowed his growth. His school clothes were the first series of _nice_ outfits he'd received since his growth spurt that actually fit him.

And goddamn did they fit him well.

I smirked as I circled him again, knowing I was unnerving him. It was fun, to an extent, but I didn't want him to get _too_ nervous. Just enough to tease. I let my fingers slide around his side to his back, shamelessly staring at his ass through his pants. All I wanted to do was rub my hand across the nice curve he had, but that would be pushing too much, and he was already getting grumpy because I hadn't answered him.

"What do you think?"

"You look great, Gohan," I circled back around to his front and lifted my hand off his shirt, grinning up at him. His face was a little darker and he was only meeting my eyes for short seconds at a time. Uh-oh, had I lingered too long?

"You-You think so…?" he looked away again, thumbing the edge of his badge.

"Yeah. I'm going to have to follow you around at school and beat up other guys who stare too long." He blushed harder, smiling a little.

"Trunks said I looked kind of like a nerd…"

"You showed him before you showed me?" I accused playfully, frowning up at him. He rolled his eyes, catching my teasing tone.

"You were at _work_." He returned, turning away to walk back into the bathroom. "Close your eyes again!" he said over his shoulder. I groaned.

"Why do I have to close my eyes if you're going to change in the bathroom?" I complained, grinning at him despite.

"Because. And no peeking."

"Yes, your majesty…" I said dramatically, falling onto my back onto the bed and closing my eyes. "Take as long as you want, I could use a nap…" Not that I was actually tired, but the sun was brutal today. I was pretty sure I got a tan, and I wanted to check, but Gohan was waiting for me when I got home. Before I could even change out of my sweaty, dirty construction clothes, he made me sit through this little show of his.

Not that I minded too much. After all, Gohan _was_ undressing just across the room, and it was just me and him. The brats were off playing somewhere in the building, probably wreaking havoc or making trouble for someone else, and I wasn't going to go hunt them down. It was rare Gohan and I had privacy, so I wouldn't give this up just to make some poor Capsule Corp. intern's life easier.

The mattress sank a little on either side of me.

"Open," he whispered, breath tickling my cheek. My eyes opened wide and my heart started racing as soon as I realized the position we were in.

He was leaning over me with me laying between his knees. He was practically straddling my hips. Unable to stop myself from looking down, I noticed he was only wearing his white undershirt and his boxers. I took a deep breath, not having realized I was holding it.

"What do you think?" he asked softly. I'm sure he was watching the heat rise to my cheeks.

"Gohan…"

"Yes?" His energy was fluctuating nervously, as it usually did when we kissed. He wasn't entirely sure what he was doing. What were we doing? He played with the long strands of my hair, almost as if to give his hands something to do as he awaited my reply. "What do you think…?"

I reached and placed my hands on his narrow hips with the intention of pushing him off, but I couldn't bring myself to do anything more than grip him, feeling his bare hipbones through the small sliver of skin showing between his shirt and boxers. As my eyes flicked down over and over again, I could tell his boxers were quickly growing tighter the longer my hands were on him. I wasn't doing any better, especially as he gently brought his bottom down to sit right on my crotch.

I hissed and closed my eyes, hands still on his hips, still unable to push him off. "Gohan…" I repeated breathlessly, my growing erection pushing up against his ass.

"Yeees?" he drew it out a little, attempting to sound playful, but his energy was still fluctuating. "What do you think?" I think that was the third time he asked that question. I think his ass feels amazing against my dick. I think that's right where I want it. I think my heart is about to explode. I think my hands are trembling.

"I think your underwear is getting dirty…" I responded lamely, keeping my eyes closed. My pants were filthy and he was sitting directly on them. He laughed once, softly, anxiously.

"I'm not worried about that… I can always… t-t… take them… off…" My eyes flew open at the suggestion, but I couldn't see his face, as he leaned down and buried it in the crook of my neck. "I… wouldn't… I wouldn't mind…"

"Gohan – you… You're 15 years old…"

"We've been together for over a year," he reasoned, never bringing his head up, as if he couldn't look me in the eye as he told me these things. I sat up, taking him with me, though he still straddled my waist. "I'm ready."

"You're 15. Do you know what you're asking for?" I wasn't scolding him; I wanted to see if he knew exactly what to expect. "Have you ever had sex?" I knew the answer to that one even before he shook his head no. "Have you ever… been touched?" No, again, of course. His arms were wrapped around my neck, keeping his head buried in them. I slid one hand from his hip to his shoulder, pushing him back to face me. His cheeks were dark red, brows drawn low and unsure.

The most we've ever done is make out, only going as low as each other's neck with our mouths. In the last few weeks, though, he's taken to sliding his hands beneath my shirt to feel the muscle there, but they were always feather-light touches. This, what he was doing now, straddling my hips and asking me for sex, was not something I expected.

"I… I really want this," he insisted. "I want to share this with you…" He leaned in and kissed me softly, hesitantly.

"You're 15…" I protested weakly against his lips. His scent was burning in my lungs and his erection was pushing against my stomach. Mine was squeezed in some sort of euphoric pain between his ass and my legs. There was no way he couldn't feel what he was doing to me.

"When did you have sex for the first time?" he asked quietly, steadying his gaze on me, looking as if he had to dig deep for the confidence to ask me that with a straight face. I gulped, snared by those dark grey orbs.

"…Right after I turned 16," I answered, just as quietly. He leaned in again and brushed his lips against mine.

"I'll be 16 in a couple of months. We can… We can wait until then, before going… all the way… But, I want… I want more from you. Please…" He hugged me tightly, burying his face in the crook of my neck again. "Please. I'm sorry… Please…" My cock ached as he shifted slightly on my lap, sending waves of anticipation up through my pelvis.

Gohan rarely asks for _anything_ , especially not when it comes to sexual contact. To ask me now – to try and seduce me and to beg me – he must want it _bad_.

"Gohan," his name came out of my mouth as a growl and I felt his body respond in the form of a tremor. "I don't want you to regret this. It's not something we can take back." His arms tightened around my neck and his hips pushed down on mine, making me growl again.

"I don't want to take it back," he whispered. "I just want you."

I'm so fucking weak.

He gasped as I picked him up and threw him on his back on the bed, propping myself up on my arm beside him. Before he could make a noise, I sealed our lips, caressing his tongue with mine. He breathed quickly and heavily through his nose, eyes wide as I hooked my arm behind his head to act in part as a support and a restraint.

"No part of my body is going to enter yours," I panted, pulling away for air. His hands fisted in my shirt as my free hand went under his, hot and heavy against his slender body. I could feel his heart pounding in his chest, hitting the palm of my hand in a fast, steady rhythm. With the arm under his head, I turned his face to the side and devoured his neck, licking and biting hard enough to wring a groan out of him but not quite hard enough to leave a mark.

He was squirming in anticipation, lifting his hips up off the bed, "Please, Trunks… It hurts…" I ignored his desperate attempt to grind on me as I lifted his shirt, sucking and biting on his collarbone and chest with a little more force. I was intoxicated by the pulse of his heart under my lips and the knowledge that it was me who made it beat so hard. I left dark red bruises in my wake.

"Don't take your shirt off around anyone for a little while," I warned, receiving a whimper for an answer. His hands went from my shirt to my hair, keeping my mouth on his chest. I licked, bit, and sucked on his nipples as my free hand caressed his side in long, firm strokes, steadily getting lower and lower. I had to throw one of my legs over one of his to stop him from twisting his hips into mine, pinning him to the mattress.

"Trunks… Tr – ah… mmm…" I lifted my mouth back to his neck and around to his ear, giving it similar attention. He lifted his free leg to meet my palm and he shuddered as I cupped the back of his thigh and slid my hand down, pausing right at the hem of his boxers. Still playing with his neck and ear, I lightly ran the tips of my fingers over the fabric.

To my surprise, he started giggling and squirming. "Sto – Stop ahaha – ! Trunks!" I grinned and lifted my leg from his so I could turn his hips towards me, then I replaced it so he wouldn't twist back. Holding him close to me, I mercilessly ran my fingertips across his bottom, watching him giggle and beg for me to stop tickling him.

Okay.

I lifted my hand and brought it back down none too gently right on the curve of his ass, making a lovely _slap_ resound through my room, as well as a shocked yelp from my sweet little boyfriend. I watched with rapt attention as he closed his eyes, face flushed, squeaking when I slapped him again and again until I finally let my hand linger on the plump flesh, fingers splayed and digging into his boxers at the fingertips.

He let his head fall to the side, right against my shoulder, whimpering softly as I rubbed his probably bruised bottom. While kissing his exposed neck, I lifted my leg off of his, fairly sure he wasn't going anywhere now. His hips fell back, flat on the bed, and he spread his legs a little. I could feel his cheeks burning against my neck, especially as I slid my rough, tanned hand across the smooth, milky white skin of his leg.

I cupped his inner thigh this time, stroking and rubbing him as close to his prominent need as I could get without actually touching it.

"Please…" he whimpered softly against my neck. He turned his head enough to look down at the proximity of my hand to his throbbing boyhood, which stuck out painfully against his boxers.

I watched his face intently as I finally slid my hand over him, rubbing it in firm strokes from outside his boxers. His whispered my name over and over again between little whines and cries, his body pressed hard against mine, one of his hands still fisted in my hair and the other clinging desperately to my shirt.

I slid my thumb gently over the tip, still never making skin-to-skin contact. He tensed and a cry caught in his throat. The fabric beneath my thumb soaked with something warm. I took a deep breath through my mouth, practically able to taste his sex scent as his cum dribbled through the fabric, onto my skin. As my vision narrowed to pinholes, I shuddered and started stroking him again, juicing him for all he had until he started crying at me that it was too much.

A low, guttural growl ripped out of my chest and I dropped my head to his neck, feeling the rush of his blood beneath his skin. I licked the flesh, just wanting to _taste_ it, but my frontal lobe caught up with me and pulled me back from the brink of madness before I could slice his skin with my incisors.

He was panting and limp in my arms, head thrown back, face flushed, sweating… He looked absolutely beautiful. His head rolled listlessly to the side as I pulled him in to push my lips against his, barely responding as my tongue probed his mouth for the last few whimpers he had to offer.

Once he floated down from his orgasm, he looked up at me as if he were seeing me anew. I smirked at him, feeling pride swell in my chest.

"I do damn good work," I congratulated myself, making him giggle softly at me. He pulled me down for another kiss – this one he was able to respond to. He ran a hand under my shirt, touching and caressing my abs as he pleased. When his hands drifted down to my belt, though, my vision narrowed to pinholes again, and I had to stop him.

"It's okay, you don't have to. I'm okay."

"But I want to," he whispered back, biting my neck. I inhaled sharply, feeling my primal brain slowly start to take over. The flat of his palm stroked the length of my hardened cock from outside my jeans again and again, making another low growl escape me. I could hear the blood rushing in his neck and I could feel my lip curl back.

"Gohan," I said, shaking the tunnel vision away and grabbing his wrist. He looked up at me, somewhere between shocked and hurt. "I – I want you to do it, but… I don't know if I'll be able to control myself. Please…" I pulled his hand up to my mouth and kissed his palm over and over again. "I don't want to hurt you, and I might if you keep going… It takes a great deal of effort to hold back from just pinning you to this bed and taking you."

His eyes softened as he watched me kiss from his palm to his wrist and down his arm. "I want our first time to be memorable and slow," I explained gently, brushing my lips against his jaw and cheek. "Until then, I find plenty of pleasure in pleasing you, and maybe when this isn't all so new and unexpected, I'll have the control to let you do the same for me."


	48. Without a reason

Technically being 14 years old on his birth certificate, Gohan originally applied to Orange Star High School as a 1st year student. However, because his test scores were perfect – not a single question missed in all subjects – he was accelerated to the 2nd year, full scholarships, with the 15 and 16-year-olds.

Chichi worried over 'the big kids' picking on her poor baby, seeing how sweet and sensitive he was. Forget that he's about 6 feet tall and can bench press a planet (and that physically he is actually 15), it was his feelings she was truly concerned about. Goku, Bulma, and my mother tried to console her, insisting Gohan could handle himself, especially since he's been through so many life-threatening battles in his life, but…

I was kind of Chichi's side with this one.

Gohan, strong as he is, is rather sheltered and trusting. He's not accustomed to being around people his age – normal teenagers and their social hierarchies. He was kind, soft-spoken, and perhaps too generous… I feared he would be taken advantage of. Physically, intellectually, emotionally… sexually.

It happened to me, too.

Not that anyone knows that, save for myself, my mother, and Goku.

And unlike the Gohan in my world, who was able to mutilate Green without knocking him out so he could feel every second of pain, if anyone tried to hurt the Gohan in this world, I wouldn't control myself so well. The person would be dead before they could blink. And the surrounding area would be vaporized. I might even build my _own_ time machine and go back to the moment before that person was conceived to castrate his or her father. And then vaporize the surrounding area there, too, just for good measure.

I feared I wouldn't be able to keep an eye on Gohan's ki, monitoring his emotional state, if I were at work across the country all day. So, before Gohan started, I approached my manager and informed him I'd be joining a construction project on OSH – Gohan's school. I saw it on my computer, in what they call 'email.' Since Bulma registered me as a citizen, the construction company I worked for was able to hire me on as a real employee, assigning me a computer and an email address, among other gadgets that I had my mothers teach me how to use.

It quickly spread through the company that any project I worked on turned out to finish in a fraction of the projected timeline while still being structurally sound and up to standard, so I was offered and sought after by many projects all at once. In short, I was never out of work, and I had my pick of the litter as far as projects went.

My manager was mad that his prized employee was taking up a project with another team on the other side of the country, but then again, he was always a little mad at something. So, he slapped me on the back and told me to come back to West City whenever I was done, as if he were letting his dog out in the front yard instead of in the fence out back.

Now that I've joined up with a project on Orange Star High School, I could more easily draw a bead on Gohan's ki, since he would be closer. I'd be a stone's throw away, too, should he need me for whatever reason.

When I told them this, Gohan's eyes lit up in an adorable way, and gushed about how he'd be able to show me the inside of the school once we were both finished for the day. Chichi was thrilled, too, hugging me around the neck and squealing thanks for watching over her baby. Gohan blushed and dropped his head into his hands, once again embarrassed by his mother's protectiveness.

"Gohan, Trunks is taking up a job 200 miles away from his home just to watch over you, and you're calling _me_ protective?" she admonished in a somewhat playful tone. He had no rebuttal to that, only blushing harder when I started chuckling at him.

The week before school started, Trunks started going to some sort of prestigious day school for kids, so he wasn't up under me nearly as much. I had the week off, being between projects, so Gohan came over to visit me for some much-needed privacy, leaving Goten at home. After this week, we wouldn't get quite as much alone time, since Gohan would be at school all day, I'd be at work, and the brats would surely be underfoot as soon as we got home.

Naturally, I had Gohan on his back on my mattress, shirt hiked up, pants around his knees… After a few rounds of fondling him outside his clothing over our week of privacy, I started slipping my hand beneath his boxers to touch him as I pleased. With the practice, I also got better at controlling myself with his scent drenching me, able to push away the primal part of my brain with more ease. The first time I touched him, he came immediately, soaking my hand, stammering apologies.

At least, I thought I'd gotten better at controlling the primal part of my brain. With his intimate fluids dripping down my fingertips, though, I found myself taking in a shaky breath, one step away from having to physically restrain myself from just licking his cum off my fingers like candy.

Fuck I want to taste him so _fucking_ bad.

"I-I just thought about… being touched by you… a-and… I'm sorry…" He looked so cute with his face so red, curling into my chest with his pants down and his cum on my hand.

"I'm flattered," I said huskily in his ear, smirking at him and making him cover his face in embarrassment. "You're really cute when you do that, you know." I rubbed his hipbone, smearing the drops along his taut white skin. Eventually I got him to uncover his face so I could kiss him, exploring the cavern of his mouth with my tongue.

He's gotten much better at kissing, preferring to let me lead it rather than fight me. He was hard again in no time, and this time I had something a little more intimate in mind to do to him.

"Are you okay with this?" I asked, stroking him almost lazily. He nodded quickly, eyes wide, as he slid up the bed and leaned against the pile of pillows I set up for him. "If you're not comfortable with it, tell me. You don't have to do thi – …"

"I want this," he said a little too eagerly, placing his hand over mine as if he were afraid I'd let go of him. I smirked and helped him out of his pants with my free hand, leaving him in just his socks and his undershirt, which was still hiked up to show his belly.

"Good…" I whispered to him, leaning in and taking his lips again. "Because I've wanted to taste you for a long time…" I was afraid he'd pass out, seeing how much blood rushed to his face. It couldn't be healthy, considering whatever blood he had left was pumping through the thing in my palm. I wonder if he can even feel his legs?

He watched me with nervous fascination as I settled between his knees, still jerking him off. His breathing was shaky and uneven, flicking his eyes up from my hand on his dick to my face every so often.

"Tell me if you want to stop, and I will, okay?" I tucked my hair behind my ear, watching his face for hesitation. "I'm still not going to stick anything in you, so you don't have to worry." He nodded numbly, as if he couldn't really process what I was saying. He didn't seem to know what to do with his hands, even as I leaned in, my lips inches from the head of his cock. His arms were lying by his sides, fisting into the sheets.

I smirked, stroking him a few more times, running the pads of my fingers over his bare ass. No, I couldn't stick anything inside of him, but it was still tempting. Still, Goku's threat echoed through my head, and my own desire to take things slowly with Gohan stopped me. If Goku knew what Gohan and I were doing, he didn't do or say anything. I had a feeling if Gohan and I had sex and bonded, though, going against exactly what Goku warned me about, Gohan would find himself without a mate.

Until then, I teased and stroked Gohan with pleasure, fulfilling his desire for 'more' without giving 'all.'

I didn't want the other two mature Saiyans in our lives to be too keen on exactly what we were doing in the privacy of my bedroom. Vegeta told me a long time ago that if Gohan were to 'ingest my sex' then my smell would permeate from him. Meaning, if I came in his mouth, he wouldn't be able to wash it off, and he'd smell like me for a few days.

Goku probably wouldn't like that, either. I don't think he'd kill me, since we didn't have sex, but still.

It's different if I smell like Gohan, right? I wouldn't be seeing Goku for a while, so he wouldn't smell me. And it's not like he reads his sons' minds as if he were watching TV. He had some decency in that he gave them some degree of privacy. So as long as Gohan didn't come home smelling like fresh sex, Goku would have no reason to suspect that his son just gave or received a blowjob.

I kept stroking Gohan's throbbing length, smirking again as he whimpered when I ran my thumb over the slit at the top, picking up the precum. I still hadn't put my mouth on it, and it was driving him crazy. I leaned in and brushed my lips against the tip, almost kissing it.

"Do me a favor," I spoke with my lips against his hot dick, "and tell me when you're going to – …"

He tensed and squeaked, and warm cum splashed onto my lips and cheeks. I pulled away slightly, a little shocked, but the feeling was fleeting. I smirked again, watching his cum shoot up onto my face until it just started running down his dick, onto my hand. I looked up at him, feeling the globs of cum slide down my cheeks.

Gohan looked mortified at what he'd done, be it on purpose or accidental. From the way he was stammering and apologizing over and over, I had a feeling it was the latter.

"I'm-I'm so sorry, Tr-Trunks! Ah – um, tissue, tissue…!" I released his softening cock and leaned away, letting him scramble to my bedside table to retrieve the tissues from the drawer. I watched him with a controlled expression as he sat on his knees in front of me, wiping away the mess he made with a shaky hand. "I'm sorry, Trunks. Sorry, sorry, sorry…" While I kept myself measured on the outside, inside I just wanted to burst out laughing about how cute he was. But I had a feeling that would embarrass him even more than he already was, having exploded for his first blowjob before it even started.

I leaned in and kissed him gently, shutting him up. He jumped at first, but relaxed into the kiss soon after. When we pulled away, his eyes slid guiltily over to the side of my face.

"I… I got it in… in your hair… I'msorry," he said the last part quickly, bowing his head shamefully. Okay, I couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Thank you for wiping it off my face," I said sincerely, tilting his head up by his chin. He watched me with a doe-eyed expression, so full of trust and affection. For me. I kissed him again, softly, on the lips. "But it's not going to come out of my hair without a shower." I released him and moved away to slide off the bed, peeking at his confusion from the corner of my eye.

As I walked to the bathroom, pulling off my shirt in the process, I glanced at him and flicked my eyes down to his lap, which was covered in his cum.

"You could use a shower, too."

"I – um. W-wha…" He stared at me, stunned, as if he couldn't believe what I'd just suggested.

I tossed my shirt onto the floor, turning to him fully. "Unless you don't want to…?" I looked at him expectantly, unbuckling my belt in a practiced motion. "My shower is big enough for two, but if you want to shower separately…"

What the fuck am I doing.

Getting the hint, especially as I started pulling my pants down, Gohan scrambled off the bed and eagerly flung his shirt across the room. "N-No, I-I-I wan-want to – ack!" He tripped, trying to take his socks off and stumble towards me at the same time. I caught him, though, and held him close to my chest. He looked up at me, having fallen so I was practically holding him in an upright position. Slowly, he got to his feet and stood up a little straighter, but I still kept him close to me.

My dick was digging into his stomach, covered only by my boxers. As far as I knew, this would be the first time he's seen my unclothed erection. He tilted his head down and pushed his lips against mine, kissing me tenderly. Standing there, kissing him back, I felt his boyhood poking me again, alive and ready to go yet another round.

I chuckled.

Damned teenage libido.

His eyes followed me eagerly as I walked into the bathroom and slid my boxers down. I stood in front of the shower door, completely nude, when I looked behind me and saw he was still frozen solid by the entrance to the bathroom.

"You coming?" I smirked as he zipped over to me, but didn't dare touch me. He kept his arms crossed tightly across his stomach, bending over a little and bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet as if he were a little kid struggling to stop himself from touching something so, so amazing. "Come on, then," I invited him into my shower.

The shower door was smooth glass and opened wide, revealing a rather large, stone, stand-in shower. It was big enough to where I didn't feel the need to remove the doors as I had my shower curtain, back before the androids destroyed the building.

Gohan followed me in eagerly, still not touching me. He did, however, watch me hungrily, especially as I leaned over to turn on the water. He pressed his back against the smooth stone wall as I stood under the hot spray, washing my hair and glancing over at him every now and then, putting on a little show for him. After I rinsed my hair, I silently held my hand out to him, and he took it. I guided it over to my throbbing dick, but let it go once it was in proximity, wanting him to grab it himself.

Slowly, he wrapped his fingers around me, holding me so gently it was as if he weren't really touching me at all.

"Up and down," I instructed softly, feeling electricity crawl my body as he did what I said. "That's it…" It just kind of slipped out, "Good boy." Before he could finish me off, I pulled myself out of his grasp and propped him against the shower wall. Getting on my knees in front of him, I leaned in and kissed the head of his dick. "Tell me when you're about to cum." He nodded. I had his undivided attention.

I wet my lips with my tongue and took him into my mouth, inch by inch, until my lips met his pubic hair. He shuddered and a sexy whimper escaped his throat, being swallowed for the first time. He was poking at the back of my throat, and it was immediately uncomfortable. I pulled up quickly, keeping my lips wrapped around the head. I'm out of practice, but since I was already intimately familiar with his shape and size, I found it coming back to me quickly. Once again I was sucking away happily on my Gohan.

I held his hips to the shower wall as he doubled over, crying out my name in ecstasy. "Trunks, I-I'm, I'm going to…" I kept sucking, using my tongue and lips in a practiced way that I knew drove him crazy. With a high-pitched squeak, something warm and familiar filled my mouth and dribbled down the corner of my lips. Above me, Gohan stiffened and twitched, riding out his orgasm on shaky legs, since he was practically being held up by me.

Swallowing the tasty fluid in my mouth, I pulled off and watched him slide down the slick, wet wall, completely spent. He sat on his tailbone, between my knees, legs draped on either side of me. My eyes widened as I looked down, realizing his limp, wide-open position, and my still hard, throbbing cock just inches over his tight, soaking wet little entrance.

My vision reduced to tiny pinholes again.

"You-You drank it…" he whimpered, voice barely audible over the blood rushing in my ears. "Doesn't it taste bad…?" his voice trailed off as he noticed what I was staring at. I was frozen in place, hands still on his hips, his legs draped over mine… "T-Trunks…?"

Something clicked in my brain and I shook my head, feeling my hand immediately grip myself and start pumping furiously. I had to make it go away as fast as possible. Go away go away go away goawaygoawaygoaway…! With a strangled cry, I leaned forward and buried my face in the crook of his neck, pouring myself onto his tummy.

As I panted, the darkness around the edges of my vision faded away. Gohan held me against his slender frame, kissing my hair lovingly as I softened against him.

Once I regained control of my body, I sat up enough to plant a tender kiss on his lips.

"Maybe we should take a real shower now…" I mumbled, making him giggle softly.

I managed to control myself, even as he let me wash his hair. Though his erection came back (which I took care of for him, much to his delight), mine didn't, and I thanked the tiny green Namekian that watched over this world. After we were clean and dry, we laid together on my bed, still naked. He rested his head on my shoulder, eyes closed, as I lazily traced every dip and curve of his body. After taking care of him for a _fifth_ fucking time within the last two hours, I held him tightly to me and felt him start to drift off.

Gohan would start school on Monday, I would start my new project, and we wouldn't have this kind of privacy. Unless we ran off together, somewhere, but even then, there wasn't guaranteed privacy, like right now.

I looked over to the clock on my night stand. Trunks would be home, soon.

The boy in my arms sighed contentedly, breath tickling my shoulder. I looked down at him and played with his drying locks, which still stuck to his skin. He looked absolutely beautiful, like some kind of angel that was getting soiled by me. He was falling asleep, and I didn't have the heart to wake him up. It would be a crime to wake such a perfectly comfortable creature.

I glanced at the clock again. We had about 20 minutes before Trunks's day school would let out and he'd come running home to play with us. Goten would be here soon, too, to play with his friend.

I rubbed the back of Gohan's skull with the pad of my thumb, burying my nose in his hair and breathing in the soft, sweet scent of the shampoo.

I could let him sleep a little while longer.


	49. What is this fire?

Though it hurt to do it, I woke Gohan and got him dressed before the brats came storming into my room, all laughter and begging to play. They didn't suspect a thing. I think Vegeta noticed the change in my scent, though, because he gave me an extra-long glare later that evening. Not that I think he was mad – glaring is just kind of his neutral setting whenever he looks at me.

Before I knew it, it was Monday and I was in Orange Star City, meeting my new team members. They were thrilled to have me on board with the project, which was a new gymnasium in some guy named Hercule Satan's honor.

"We were worried it would take all year. It's a pretty complicated structure for a gymnasium!" exclaimed my new manager as he showed me the blueprints. The area had already been cleared of the old gym and the frame was in place, so that part was out of the way. "But now that you're here, the kids could start using it before the semester ends!"

I say 'some guy' named Hercule Satan, but I know who he is. As far as the world knows, he's the man who defeated the androids, ending their almost month-long killing spree right here in Orange Star City. While three 'Golden Warriors' challenged them and gave them hell, it was Hercule who stepped up and ended it. At least, that's what they think. In reality, Hercule pretty much just got in the way, but distracted one of the androids long enough for Gohan to kill her. My father and Goku finished off the other.

Before the news cameras cut out, it was Hercule who was valiantly challenging them, and when the cameras came back on, it was Hercule who claimed he'd defeated them. Since he was already the World Martial Arts Champion, no one questioned him. No one stepped up to take the credit back and no one was around to correct him, either, as Gohan and the others had already left for New Namek for more important matters. Not wanting to bother with fame or glory that came along with stopping two mass murderers, they never bothered to dispute Hercule's claims.

They did, however, make everyone wonder who they were. The mystery surrounding three glowing gods without definite names or voices became somewhat of a legend around the city and surrounding cities, and a few people who were actually rescued by the three came forward with stories to tell. The young boy was said to be exceptionally kind-hearted, as he rescued everyone he could while the other two went head-on into a fight with the killer androids.

Not having much else to call them, the people named them 'Alpha,' 'Beta,' and 'Gamma' when they wanted to refer to the Golden Warriors individually. The most aggressive attacker, who always seemed to strike first, was Alpha. Or, my father. Beta seemed to use a little more strategy, attacking and defending against the monsters as he could. That was Goku. And of course, lastly there was Gamma, or Gohan, who was spoken of with a degree of affection by those who told their stories, either being because he was a child or because he was known for rescuing the people before attacking the monsters.

Little did they know that 'Gamma' was actually starting his math class right about now, right here in Orange Star High School.

As I worked, I kept a tab on Gohan's ki, monitoring his emotional state. Since he was so close, it was more difficult for me to _not_ read him. So, I could work and monitor without having to split my attention too much.

Being the shy kid Gohan is, I allowed his ki to waver nervously every now and then. When it did, I imagined him being addressed directly by his new peers or teachers, or even being hit on by some girl. I smirked, practically able to see him act out the cute nervous habits he had, like sliding his eyes away, rubbing the back of his head, or smiling anxiously.

So far, despite the occasional waver, Gohan seemed to be very at ease with his new classes.

"So Trunks, you're from West City, right?" One of my new teammates pulled me out of my musing.

"That's right," I responded, trying to sound at least a little bit friendly.

"You're related to the Briefs family, too," said another teammate.

"Right again."

"So what's a filthy rich guy like you doin' workin' a hard life in construction? Ain't you Briefs supposed to be some kind of technological geniuses or somethin'? Makin' spaceships and holograms instead of building gymnasiums for high schools?" asked a third teammate. I didn't answer him.

Not that we _had_ to have a story, but my grandfather and Bulma were occasionally asked about it whenever they did interviews or some crap like that. The basic lie is that my mother is some cousin of Grandpa, who while travelling the world, had me and never registered me as a citizen. She, herself, never had an ID, either, so a new citizenship was made for her.

With my grandparents backing her story, she wasn't questioned, especially since it was common for the Briefs children to run off on worldly adventures. Bulma ran off when she was just 16 years old, and her older sister Tights was still out exploring space. So, no one thought twice about it when my mother and I 'came home' to live with our family.

"Joey, you remember that every project he works on gets done in no time, right? You saying that ain't 'genius'?" said the first teammate after I didn't answer.

"Eh, you got a point there, Bob." They went on to chat about different subjects as we worked, seeming to realize I tended not to speak unless spoken to. Good. It's not that I disliked them or that I was trying to be stoic, it's just that splitting my attention three ways meant I couldn't concentrate much on any of them. While it was easy to monitor Gohan when I double-tasked, triple-tasking made it three times as hard. Instead of assuming I was unfriendly or that I hated them, my teammates took my silence as one of my virtues.

"Man of few words, right here," the teammate called 'Joey' said, patting my shoulder.

They did try to get me to open up a little more by the time lunch rolled around, though. We sat on top of the steel frame of the building, overlooking the school's courtyard and the cityscape. Grandma made lunch for me and Trunks every day, which wasn't anything too extravagant. Just a sandwich and tea. I still didn't like foods too rich in flavor, and my grandmother, though disappointed, understood that.

I half listened to my teammates' conversation as I concentrated on Gohan's ki. A bell sounded and, after a minute, students started filtering out into the courtyard for their lunch hour. I locked onto Gohan's ki, feeling it move through the building with a crowd of other students, headed outside. If Gohan went out into the courtyard, I'd be able to see him.

"So, Trunks, what about you?"

"Huh?" I snapped my eyes up to Joey, who was looking at me expectantly along with the other guys.

"You got 'ne pretty ladies over in West City?"

"There are a lot of pretty women in West City," I said, not really understanding why he'd ask me that. He laughed heartily with the others.

"Naw, kid, I know there's a lot of pretty girls over there! I mean, you got a girlfriend?"

Oh.

"No."

"Whaaat? You tellin' me a young guy like you ain't got a girl? Man, if I looked like you, I'd have me a different girl every day of the week!" They shared a laugh and I went back to concentrating on Gohan's ki. It was getting closer, stopping every now and then inside the building.

"He's probably interested in some girl over here," said Bob. "How old are you, Trunks?"

"21," I was watching the doors leading out into the courtyard from our perch on the height of the frame. "22 in June."

"Yeah, see? Not too old to be interested in, y'know…" he trailed off. I could see him grinning at me slyly as I watched the courtyard doors. "High school girls." My eyes snapped back up to him in surprise, making him and the other guys share another hearty laugh. "Don't worry, Trunks. It ain't no big deal. You're barely outta high school yourself, so it's not like it's creepy or anything. Now, Joey here, he's creepy."

"Hey, 45 ain't too old to look at cute girls! Besides, they're 16," Joey grinned, watching the courtyard as well. "Most of 'em, anyway." Calm down, Joey.

Gohan was led through the courtyard doors by a small group of the other students. A couple of them were talking to him animatedly, obviously pointing out different spots in the yard, as if showing him around. I flashed my ki slightly, just enough to grab his attention. His head turned to me and, though I couldn't see his face that well from the distance, I knew he saw me because I felt his ki rise in excitement.

I could barely contain my grin, opting to hide it by taking a bite out of my sandwich.

"Oh, is _that_ the girl you're interested in, Trunks?" one of the other teammates reasoned, pointing to the small group of students that Gohan was in. "Is that – …" The guys suddenly burst out laughing, slapping me on the back. "Good luck, kid! That ain't no ordinary girl!"

"Aw, man, you take up a job all the way across the country to see _Videl_?"

I nearly choked on my food.

"Well, we can't blame him, guys. Even if he'll never score, at least he can see her from up here!"

What the fuck –

"Poor kid, fallin' for Mr. Satan's daughter!"

Mr. Satan's – Hercule's…?!

When I looked carefully, I could see the resemblance one of those students around Gohan had to the Videl I knew. Small, slender, long black hair… Fuck, even her ki is the same!

"It's okay, kid. You and about a billion other boys can fight it out for her heart," Joey chuckled. Gohan's head turned towards me again, probably because he was able to feel my ki fluctuate with my surprise. And now my nerves. Videl was standing next to him with her arms crossed, looking this way as well, since their friends were gesturing to the gym's construction.

God dammit.

Since I started with the morning crew at 5:30 this morning, I was able to leave the construction zone at 4:30 that afternoon. I planned it that way, because by 4:30, Gohan would be finished with school and any clubs or programs he decided to join up with. He met me right outside of the school with an eager smile on his face. I wanted to grab him and squeeze him, even though I was filthy. It wasn't my dirty clothes that stopped me, though.

We both agreed that it probably wouldn't be a good idea to show too much affection while he was at school. It wouldn't look very good for a high school boy who was supposed to be 14 years old hugging and making out with a grown man on school property.

Instead, he greeted me affectionately and led me into the building while staying at a reasonable distance.

"My classroom is down this hall, then upstairs. It's 2-B," he said as we walked. There were still a few students hanging around, talking and laughing, completely carefree.

In my world, there was a haven underneath this building, where people lived in fear.

Gohan's classroom was an auditorium-style room with tiered desks. There must have been about 80 desks.

"All the classrooms are this big," he explained. "There's a little over 12,000 students here, so they need all the space they can get. I sit up here, on the end…"

"Are you going to join any clubs?" I asked. He looked thoughtful.

"We have to join at least one. I kind of wanted to join the physics club, but a guy I met asked if I could join the boxing club…"

"A guy?" I gave him a discerning look which he met with a playful smile.

"Yeah, his name's Sharpner. But don't worry…" Gohan bumped me 'accidentally' as we left the classroom. "He's not as cute as you." I smirked at that. It's not that I was worried – my jealousy was more playful than anything else. Though, I _was_ worried about the type of people his friends were. This school was one of the top schools in the country, targeted by the children of famous celebrities or businessmen who could afford the tuition. Stereotypical spoiled rich kids who were more interested in parties and drugs than academics. Gohan was a rare case, being the hyper-intelligent student of a poorer demographic. Such a thing could open him up as a target to people who would want to use him.

"He better not be. So, what about your other friends?" Tell me about Videl.

"There's a girl named Erasa. She's really nice, but she kind of talks a lot. She's in the student government club, and she's our class president. That means when school projects come up where each class has to participate, she'll coordinate us in 2-B. Then there's Angela, who kind of flirts with me every chance she gets…" He looked at me out of the corner of his eye, gauging my reaction.

"Is she as cute as me?" I said, playing defensively. He giggled softly.

"Not even close. She's in the drama club, and she acts like it, too. Then there's this other kid…" He went on to tell me about the group of students who sat around him. Apparently, when he was introduced to his new class, Erasa insisted he sit by her and her friends to sort of take him under their wing. At least it was better than Gohan sitting awkwardly alone while everyone around him already knew each other. Still, I was cautious about what these kids would try to involve my Gohan in.

By the time he was finished, he still hadn't mentioned Videl.

"That was only 5 kids," I said, aiming to coax him into talking about her. "But I saw you with 6 earlier today."

"Well," he seemed uneasy, "there's another girl, but she's not really…" He trailed off, gathering his thoughts. "She doesn't talk to me much, even when I talk to her. She's a little mean, really. And she glares at me a lot, like she doesn't trust me." I raised my eyebrow. Interesting. And the Videl in my world was so fond of Gohan. Though, I have no idea how she acted toward him when they first met. For all I knew, she was just as cold to him there, too.

"What's her name?" I asked when he didn't offer up the information. He hesitated.

"Um… Her name's Videl… Satan…" He glanced between me and his locker, which he stopped at to pull out his books for the evening.

"So, Hercule's kid?" He sighed when I said the name.

"…Yeah. I didn't know she went here, but I guess I should have. It makes sense. They are from here, after all. But, I was put in her class… And we sit on the same row…" He looked like he was kicking himself mentally.

"So you're in the same class as the daughter of the guy who claims to have done what you and our fathers did?" I grinned at him, finding his reaction kind of funny. No wonder he wasn't offering the information up willingly.

"Shh – someone might hear you…" I heard the start of a whine in his voice, which just made me grin more. Gohan really did not like the limelight. He was the one who insisted they let Hercule take the credit, even though Chichi said it would be a good source of income for them to step up. "I just want a normal life. If anyone finds out who we are – what we did…"

"Okay, okay, I get it." He breathed a small sigh of relief as he shut his locker and adjusted his bookbag. We started walking toward the entrance to the school to leave. "…Gamma."

"Trunksss! Shut up…!" Okay, that one _was_ a whine, especially since he grabbed my arm and tugged on me like a little kid. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

His first day seemed to have gone pretty well, though I still wouldn't let my guard down. I had a bad feeling.


	50. Burning slowly

I smiled, listening to Trunks read his story book. Since he's started school, he's gotten much better at reading. I taught him the basic alphabet and a little bit of reading when he was younger, but his teachers have really instilled a love for reading in him. Every night he will come to bed with a new book, insisting on reading to me before we go to sleep.

And every morning at breakfast.

And when I get home from work.

And during dinner.

And during bathtime.

And that was just when he was reading to _me_.

I never liked reading this much when I was a kid, but I was proud of him for having such an interest in it. Of course, I let him know how proud of him I was for being interested in reading and for how hard he's worked on getting better – comments that he soaks up with a huge grin on his face. The encouragement he receives from me, our moms, and our grandparents drives him to try reading harder and harder material, no matter what it was.

Road signs, product directions, recipes, even some of my textbooks, he would attempt to read it, even if he didn't understand what it meant. He was cute to watch as he sounded out the bigger words and repeated them until he got them right, then he'd ask for a definition. The kid was a sponge.

I wish I were half as smart as he is at his age.

From what Bulma has said, his teachers are impressed by how quickly he picks up new skills in the classroom. He's already miles ahead of the other students, but they want to keep him in the young level for developmental reasons. Kids that young are quite different as far as maturity and social, motor, and cognitive skills. While Trunks excels in at least two of those categories, he falls behind socially. He doesn't play well with others; he tends to be a little aggressive and doesn't like to share.

Well, at least that part sounds familiar.

"Trunks?" he asked, looking over at me from his position curled up next to my arm. I hummed at him and met his eyes expectantly. "You're my big brother, right?"

"No. I'm you from the future. Remember?" I've told him before. It wasn't as if he's grown up thinking I was his older brother, and he always seemed fine with it. A little proud, even, knowing that I was the person he was going to grow up to be. But the way he knitted his eyebrows together and chewed the inside of his cheek made me think he wasn't so proud of it anymore.

"Yeah, but…" he trailed off and played with the edge of his colorful storybook. "Can we pretend you're my big brother?"

"Why?" I asked gently. His teacher encouraged us – er, well, Bulma – to have Trunks use his words to describe what's going on in his head as opposed to his fists or feet. Instead of dismissing his curiosity with definite, no-question answers, his teacher encouraged us to have him elaborate.

"Because…" he hesitated, "Because Goten has a big brother, and kids at school have big brothers, and… and I have you. And Goten said you don't count because we're the same person, but you act like a big brother. You talk to me and play with me and read with me…" He frowned and flitted his eyes around the room. "Even if we can't be brothers like Goten and Gohan, because they have the same parents, I was… I was kinda hoping we could pretend like we were."

He looked over at me again. I waited patiently for him to finish. "Didn't you want a big brother when you were a kid?"

After a moment, I smiled a little, "I had a big brother. The Gohan in my world." His eyes widened.

"Really? Was he like the Gohan here? I mean… Our Gohan is nice and he's fun to play with, but I don't see him as my big brother. He plays with me and stuff, but he's not…" He looked away, "He's not like you…" I laughed once, softly, without humor. I wasn't really sure how to take that. So, my presence in this world has caused Gohan and Trunks to have a different relationship than myself and the Gohan in my world.

"Gohan was… He was strong, and kind, and really, really smart." I smiled a little, staring at the ceiling. "He never second-guessed himself or jumped to conclusions. He was so, so patient, even when I was being a complete brat. He never yelled at me or hit me or made me feel bad about myself, but he was still able to discipline and teach me a lesson. He _always_ had time for me. He was my best friend. He… He loved me."

"It's okay," he said, gaining a worried tone to his voice. I must have sounded distressed. "The Gohan here – He can be like that, too, right? They're the same person." I rubbed my eyes with the palms of my hands.

"It's not the same. They're… not the same." Trunks frowned and petted my hair.

"Please don't be sad… You, you're like that, to me. You're smart and kind and really, really, _really_ strong, and you don't get mad at me when I eat your cotton candy." I pulled away and glared at him lightly.

"You eat my cotton candy?"

"Uh, oops," he said with a smug little grin. I growled at him and started tickling him, sending him into a fit of laughter until he begged me to stop. "I promise I won't eat it anymore! I promise I'll get my own! Ah- ahaha – Sto-stop it! Aaah! I said I promise I'll stooop!" He swatted at me, face red from laughing, and curled up into a tight little ball.

Sighing dramatically, I picked him up and flopped onto my back on the bed, holding him to my chest.

"Okay, fine."

He uncurled and stretched out on top of me, peering at me curiously.

"Geez, Trunks, I didn't know you liked cotton candy that much. You have, like, _six_ bags of it in the pantry…"

"Huh? Oh, no, not that. You can eat as much of it as you want. Just, y'know, don't eat it all. You'll get sick."

He pouted at me, "Then why did you tickle me?!"

"For fun," I grinned, earning a deeper pout. "Besides, that's not what I was saying 'Okay, fine,' to. I meant, okay, you can think of me as your big brother." His eyes widened in awe, as if I just offered him the world. I grinned, "And I'll call you my little brother. Oka – agh!"

He suddenly wrapped his arms around my head, hugging my face to his shoulder and kicking me in the stomach as he wiggled. Trunks squealed in delight, right in my ear, making me flinch. Still, I laughed, and lifted him off of me so he'd stop attacking me in his excitement.

"Easy, kid. Easy. You made a good point; we're practically brothers already, even if it's not by blood. We're brothers by bond." I grinned at him again, making him settle down on the bed, "Might as well call us what we are."

"Okay." He pulled his arms close to his chest, smiling up at me as if he were about to explode if he didn't start jumping around. "Okay… big brother…" He was hardly able to get it out before he started squirming again, messing up the sheets.

When I finally got him to relax again, he curled up around my arm and shoulder, laying his head right next to mine. I enveloped him and stroked his back in long, firm strokes, eliciting a little purr out of him, as I did every night.

In a sleepy voice and with a soft, contented sigh, he mumbled, "I love you, big brother."

I faltered for a second, my eyes flying open. Though he was always fairly affectionate to me, he's never outright told me he loved me. Frankly, it took me by surprise.

"…I love you, too, kid."

The next day, Trunks got up early with me as usual so he could read to me as I got ready for work. By the time I was ready to leave, Mom was up and drinking coffee in her bath robe. She smiled at us as Trunks chased my heels around the kitchen, talking nonstop about the book Grandpa gave him. Mom, though a lot more distant from the public, works in Capsule Corporation's labs, developing new technology and equipment. She seems to enjoy it, though I can see the far-off look in her eyes every now and then. I'm sure she can see the same in mine, too.

"See ya, Trunks, I've gotta go." I ruffled his hair and felt my pockets to assure that I had my capsules with me.

"Bye, big brother! We'll play tonight!" he said happily. When I looked over to Mom, she looked surprised, but it was fleeting. She waved to me with a little smile on her face.

"Come home soon, Trunks."

Gohan seemed to be enjoying school. The group of friends he met on his first day were pretty rowdy, so they drew him out of his shell well enough. I met them a week after his first day when I found him after his programs. He introduced me as his best friend as opposed to his boyfriend, which I didn't mind. We were keeping quiet about our relationship from everyone, so the only people who knew were still Goku, Vegeta, and my mom. If Chichi noticed a shift in our relationship, she didn't say anything.

Though, she did ask him if he found any nice girls he liked at school. He'd always blush and say no, never looking into her eyes when he did. She would smile knowingly and say, "I expect you to be responsible, young man." We both knew what she meant by that.

When I met Videl, she stared me down. Before Gohan and I turned to leave, she pointed me out as a member of the Briefs family, which, for some reason, got a few of Gohan's other friends excited.

"Your name is Trunks, too?" she asked.

"Yup."

"But isn't Bulma Briefs's son named Trunks?"

"Our parents aren't very creative."

I would meet them a few more times over the weeks, careful to note how Videl would act around Gohan. She'd stay fairly close, but she'd glare at me most of the time, unless she wanted to pry with questions about my life and my work. She researched my family and our work during the rebuild.

"Why are you working for a construction company instead of for Capsule Corporation?" she'd ask.

"I helped rebuild West City back when the androids were killed and never really stopped. I like it."

"So, you were about 16 or 17 years old back then. Didn't you go to school?"

"No, I was homeschooled."

She was a nosy girl. Determined, too. But, I've spent enough time with the Videl in my world to handle this young version. They really weren't all that different, so it was fairly easy. Gohan was shocked at how smoothly I was able to answer her without ever skipping a beat or needing to consider her question. Gohan always seemed to pause or hesitate when she spoke to him, and it made him feel like he was hiding. He didn't like it.

He also really didn't seem to like Videl talking to me. Whenever she did, his ki would rise and he'd grow tense beside me, as if he were afraid I'd slip up and spill something from our wide assortment of secrets. No matter how smooth I was at talking to her, he'd still get anxious.

At the start of May, Gohan cornered me in the laundry room at Capsule Corporation. The brats were off making trouble for the poor interns, so he and I had some rare alone time. Except, I didn't expect him to pin me to the edge of the washing machine and literally rip my belt and the front of my jeans. As he ravaged my mouth, taking the lead – something completely foreign in our relationship up to this point – he pulled me out of my torn boxers and started pumping me.

I didn't know what got into him, and I was too fuzzy-headed to try and figure it out. I was even more fuzzy-headed when his mouth left mine and covered the mark on my shoulder, exposed by him pulling my shirt collar to the side so hard it ripped.

Swirls of electricity exploded from the mark and crawled across my skin, making a loud, foreign sound tear out of me. Losing my balance, I clung to his shoulders and squeezed my eyes shut. My motor control was all but gone as his tongue and teeth worked over the long-neglected scar and his hand was working over the most vulnerable part of my body.

I vaguely remembered worrying for at least a second about someone walking in and seeing us. Should Bulma, my mother, or fuck, even the brats walk in, there's no way we'd be able to cover up what we were doing.

He released me and held me up by my waist before dropping to his knees and taking me into his mouth. My legs felt like jelly and my face was on fire. I was pretty sure I was sweating, as if we were in the middle of sex.

"Do-Don-Don't swa-swal-low it… Gok-Goku will… will kill _mmh_ me if you… yo-you sme- _ah!_ smell like m-me…"

I wasn't a hundred percent sure if the words I managed to string together were actually comprehensible. Gohan watched me with dark doe-eyes, his previous ferocity fading fast now that my dick was in his mouth. He was blushing heavily, eyes watering as he tried to take all of me in at once, only to gag and pull off of me as if I stabbed him before he even got close.

It was probably the worst fucking blowjob I've ever had. He scraped me with his teeth, he didn't know what to do with his tongue, he couldn't make a proper seal with his lips… I fucking loved it. Before I came, I fisted my hand in his hair and yanked him off, flinching when his teeth scraped the head of my dick. Pumping myself a few times, I came in my hand and watched Gohan lick his lips.

I panted and released his poor hair, not having realized exactly how tightly I was holding it. I rubbed his head tenderly, watching him lean into my palm.

After I washed my hands in the sink and found a pair of clean, dry jeans to replace my ripped ones, I pulled his lips down to mine without saying a word. He whimpered as I rubbed my hand over his painfully hard cock. With much more control than he had with mine, I undid his pants and pulled him out, stroking him the way I learned he liked.

As he came on my shirt, hugging me and his face buried in my shoulder, I heard a strangled cry of surprise from the doorway. Both of our eyes shot over to see Vegeta standing there, holding his overflowing laundry basket, glaring at us with a mix of anger and embarrassment.

Gohan started to panic and tried to hide himself behind me, the last few drops of cum soaking my shirt, but he couldn't get away. I stood there, holding him around the waist with one hand and the other still holding his still hard cock, never breaking eye contact with Vegeta.

"Rrgh… Get… Get a fucking _room_ you horny whelps! And _not this one_! Fuck!" He dropped his basket on the floor just inside the door and stormed away, growling and muttering under his breath. "…And _don't_ let him bite over the existing mark! Stupid fucking brats if I ever catch you doing that shit in the gravity room…" His angry muttering faded as he got too far away for me to hear him.

Pretty sure we just embarrassed the fuck out of Vegeta.

…And Gohan.

He was hugging me around the shoulders again, forehead on my neck, whimpering about how he'll never be able to look Vegeta in the eye again. Chuckling softly at his dramatics, I pulled his pants back into place and buttoned them up for him before patting him firmly on the ass.

"It's okay, Gohan, he doesn't care that much. We just caught him off guard. He'll be fine the next time you see him."

Still, I threw Vegeta's clothes into one of the washers and turned it on for him. Apologizing without apologizing. I've learned how to do that with the man. Besides beating the fuck out of each other, doing shit for him was another way to tell him I appreciate him.

I threw my torn, cum-smeared shirt in with my clothes in the other washer before grabbing my clean clothes out of the dryer and coaxing Gohan out of the room. He kept a reasonable distance from me as we walked, though his face was still red and his hair was still disheveled.

"Vegeta said… He said, 'Don't let him bite over the existing mark.'" He eyed me cautiously out of the corner of his eye as we approached my bedroom. Thankfully, it was devoid of any hyperactive brats, so we could talk in private.

"He means if we mate," I said as I set my laundry basket on the bed and began sorting through the clothes.

"If…" He said it so softly I was sure he hadn't meant for me to hear it. "Trunks…?" When I turned around, he was right behind me, looking down at me with soft, dark grey eyes that made my heart skip a beat. He wrapped one arm around my bare back, playing with the ends of my hair that fell just past my shoulders.

"Yes, Gohan?" I pried gently, curling my arms around his waist and holding him to me. He wasn't that much taller than me, really. His mouth was level with my nose. Yet, because he didn't train anymore, he was much, much thinner than me.

"Is it 'mating' to you?" He seemed almost hurt, especially as I realized how my earlier statement must have sounded. I hugged him a little tighter.

"No. It's mating to Vegeta. To me, it's sex. To me, in regards to you… it's making love."

"Have… Have you had sex before? Why did you separate it like that?"

"Yes. I've had sex before, with a girl. I separate it because I didn't love her." He looked at me, confusion lacing his eyes.

"How can you have sex with her without loving her?"

I stole Gohan's line, "I was satisfying a need. There was about as much love in it as there is in taking a shower."

"Do you… love him…?"

He didn't need to say his name. He didn't need to ask if we'd made love. Even though Gohan and I have never talked about it, we both knew who 'he' was.

"Yes," I said without hesitation. But, I said it gently; tactfully. I watched his eyes soften. "He was everything to me."

"That's past tense," Gohan noted just as gently. "You've never spoken about him in past tense before." I think my eyes widened as I dropped my gaze down, focusing on nothing. Fuck. When did I start thinking about him in past tense? He's not dead. He's not gone forever. He's… He's just…

"Hey," a gentle voice brought me out of my thoughts and a warm hand tilted my head up by my chin. "It's okay. You love him. You'll… You'll never stop loving him. I know that. I just hope… if we make love… you'll be thinking of me, instead."

Was Gohan worried about that? I squeezed him gently and took his lips in a soft kiss.

"When we make love, you'll be all I'll be thinking about. You're already all I think about."

His blush deepened and he wrapped his other arm around my back, clasping his hands together. To my surprise, he grinned and looked away, suddenly shy. Is this the same kid who just gave me an impromptu blowjob in the laundry room? I tilted my head and smiled up at him.

"So, does that mean you love me? Since you want to… make love… to me…" He trailed off, avoiding my eyes as if I'd burn him.

Do I love this Gohan?

"Because… I…" He met my eyes again with dark, warm, liquid sable, noticing my silence.

His cheeks burned hot, looking down at me with a sense of trust and affection – an expression from deep in my memory, one that hadn't been touched in far too long. Except, the boy in my arms had an innocence that was devoid in the Gohan of my memory – the Gohan I grew up with. My heart was heavy with the desire to help him preserve that innocence, yet, at the same time, give him everything I had to offer. Two wishes that conflicted _and_ went hand-in-hand.

Gohan tilted his head and kissed me tenderly, touching the silk of my hair between his fingers.

"I love you," he whispered so softly I almost didn't catch it, even being as close to him as I was. My eyes widened and my breath caught in my throat, but he didn't flinch from the reaction. My heart started drumming hard in my chest, and I was sure he could feel it, seeing as his chest was molded against mine.

He loves me. He said he loves me. That look in his eyes, the soft sincerity of his words… He loves me. I flew into his world out of nowhere, in a whirlwind of smoke, fire, anger, and anticipation, fully intending on saving this world then returning to my own, possibly to never, ever return. I came here with a mission, from my small, broken home, and thought only about how to get back to it.

All the others were a blur to me – the other people here. They were important to an extent, but then there was Gohan, who struck me differently. He was a strange little creature, fascinating me and confusing me, keeping me on my toes and on a leash and completely wrapped around his finger. I found it adorable and terrifying how he somehow buried himself in my heart and slipped his way into my normal pattern of thinking, even though he was doing nothing but doing the things he normally did every day, even without me around.

He loves me. Me, an uneducated, selfish, emotional, socially stupid, dirtbag from a ruined world. What the hell did I have to offer him? He's perfect – kind, intelligent, cultured, personable, polite, full of so much potential… And in my wild, emotional, rollercoaster of a life where the universe works against me, I somehow snared this perfect boy. Somehow, I came to the conclusion that before anything would threaten his innocence – threaten _my_ Gohan, that thing would have to get through me, first. And I would not fall easily. Not after all the shit I've already seen.

He can do so much better than me. He had so much to offer, and he was offering it all to me with three small words.

And I was selfish.

"I love you, too," I replied just as quietly, sealing our lips together.

I… I love this Gohan. Not because he reminds me of the Gohan in my memory – they aren't even the same. I love this Gohan _because_ he is _this Gohan_. He is his own totally, completely individual self, separate from anyone else in this universe and the next and everyone in between.

I don't know how he did it, but he snared me, too, a long time ago.


	51. My one and only

I was purring, listening to him whimper and cry out softly. We were on the roof of OSH and I had him pinned to a corner in an alcove of one of the structures on top of the school, so no one could see us. His pants and boxers were bunched up around his knees and his legs were spread, depending mostly on me to keep him standing. I moved two fingers in and out of him and pumped his cock at the same time, wringing the most beautiful sounds out of him. I just couldn't help but purr.

"Do you like this?" I asked softly, watching his face. I was pushing him to the wall with my body and keeping his legs spread with one of my knees so he wouldn't fall down. His legs were trembling and his face was red and sweaty. "Gohan? Tell me what you think…"

He barely opened one eye to see me through thick, dark lashes. "I… Trunks… ah…!"

"Yeees?" I pried, pressing my chest to his back a little harder. "Do you like this?" He nodded and whimpered softly, shutting his eyes tight and turning his face to press against the wall. Smirking, I let my eyes travel from his flushed face down his back, which was still covered by his school shirt. It was pulled up just enough, however, to reveal a familiar, round scar.

With two fingers still inside of him, I twisted my hand so my thumb could graze the sensitive mark. Gohan cried out a little louder and pushed his ass back against my hand.

"Shhh, someone might hear you…" I smirked again, watching him barely contain himself. He didn't have to for much longer, though, because after a few more strokes, he came hard. White cum landed on the wall, running down in globs. Panting, he collapsed against me, letting me hold him like a ragdoll.

I took his slack mouth into a deep kiss and waited for him to come down from his orgasm. With one hand, I yanked his pants back up to his hips, then slid down the wall (steering clear of the semen, of course). Gohan sat in my lap, leaning his head on my shoulder. After a moment, he giggled softly and put his hand up to my chest, feeling the gentle vibrations.

"You purr every time we do that…" he pointed out in an exhausted tone. By 'that' he meant me sticking my fingers in his ass – something we've only been playing with for the last week. I turned my head and kissed him again.

"Can't help it. I get a little too excited and can't stop myself."

"Will you purr when… when we make love?"

"I think that's a given…" I watched him carefully. He turned 16 last week, which is what prompted me to take our relationship to penetration, even if it was just with my fingers. He wanted more, and every time we had a chance to do something, he tried to escalate it to full sex. Though, when I stopped him, he wouldn't push any harder.

Gohan turned his head to press his lips against my clothed shoulder – the one opposite my mark.

"I want to find out…" he said softly, as if he were requesting something impossible.

"You will," I replied cautiously, pressing my lips to his hair. Even though we somehow agreed it would be alright for him to lose his virginity to me when he was 16 years old, I still felt a degree of anxiety from the idea for a number of reasons:

One, I've never taken anyone's virginity before.

Two, All the experience Gohan has comes from his relationship with me.

Three, We don't have a lot of alone time in a nice, comfortable place like one of our bedrooms. Though we found stolen moments like right now, I really didn't want to make love to Gohan the first time on the roof of his high school.

Four, Because we don't have a lot of privacy, there was a high chance of someone crashing our party. God fucking help me if it's one of the brats or my mothers. It bothered me that my first time with the Gohan in my world wasn't as private as we thought, and I don't want to repeat it here.

Five, Goku. Just… Just, Goku. He hasn't exactly given me permission to mate with his son, since we haven't spoken about the subject since the day Gohan and I first kissed. I knew I was eventually going to have to man up and tell Goku mine and Gohan's intentions, but until then…

Six, The Gohan of my world. The chances of him returning in my lifetime were slim to none, but what if he did? What would he do if he blipped into this world one day and found out his Trunks was mated to another Gohan? How would he react to that? My heart ached just thinking about it.

Seven, Bonding. Vegeta told me after the laundry room incident that if Gohan bites over my world's Gohan's mark, then it could screw up my bond with my world's Gohan. In normal Saiyans, biting over an existing mark breaks the previous bond, and the cut-off Saiyan (if he was still alive) would suffer extreme emotional distress until someone bit over _his_ mark, as well.

It would create an energy drain in his spirit, and only the mark of another Saiyan could seal it. For acting so independent, Saiyans certainly were dependent motherfuckers. Of course, I shared this information with Gohan right after my talk with Vegeta, but he didn't seem to take it as seriously as he should at first.

"I just won't bite your left shoulder, then. I'll bite your right," he said, looking at my shoulder with a small, sly smile.

"It's not just that, Gohan. After we bond, we're together. Our energies mix into one and we're connected forever. What if, in ten years, you find out that you hate me? It's not like you can divorce me."

He laughed at the idea, "Did you and Gohan think about those things before _you_ bonded?"

"We didn't actually know what we were doing," I said seriously. Any humor on his face faded when he heard my tone, falling into concern.

"What do you mean?"

I had to recount what happened with our bonding experience – why we didn't know what we were doing, how we couldn't control ourselves while we made love, and the fallout afterwards, where my mother finally spilled everything to us and how disgusting Gohan felt up until then.

"Would you do it again?" he asked after a moment, watching me carefully. "If you knew everything you know now back then, would you bond with him again?"

Slowly, I nodded. I really didn't have to think about why I would – Gohan really was everything to me. It felt natural, being with him. It made sense that we would be bonded. We were together all of my life. He taught me everything I knew. We were best friends.

He was Gohan, I was Trunks, and that's why we were together.

Gohan smiled somberly at me that day with a far-off look on his face – the one he got every time he was in deep thought. "I've always felt like I belong to you," he said softly, "and it always felt like you belonged to him. When we kissed the first time… That was the first time I felt like you could be mine. And since then, it's only gotten stronger. Now, I'm… I want nothing more than… than to call you mine… in more ways than just words."

That was almost a month ago. Since then, Gohan turned 16 (15, as far as the rest of the world knew). Though he knew I wasn't ready to claim his last bout of innocence, I could tell his patience was wearing thin, so we've started penetration. My father made an offhanded comment about how if he were a 'real Saiyan,' Gohan would have pinned me to the floor and taken me, himself, over a year ago.

But Gohan isn't like that. Even now, as he stroked my throbbing dick on the roof of his high school, taking advantage of what little privacy we had, he was practicing his patience (or what little he had left, after waiting so long). It would be so easy for him to just push me back and sit on me, but he didn't. He sat next to me with his mouth on my bare shoulder, having pulled the collar aside. He was leaving a nice-sized hickey on muscle that he'd just love to sink his teeth into.

I came in his hand, coating his palm. With a small, sultry smile, he waited for me to finish before wiping his hand on the gravel next to us. After we both washed our hands in a bathroom on the top floor of the school, his cell phone rang.

A few weeks after school started, Chichi got fed up with Gohan getting home later and later due to his clubs, so she gave him a cell phone with strict instructions to _always_ answer when she called. Well, he was home late mostly due to his clubs. Okay, so I've been keeping him out later and later, molesting him on the roof, but it's not like we could tell her that.

Gohan was ecstatic to have received a piece of technology all to himself, especially since he could use it to call and text me pretty much whenever he wanted with more privacy than the Son home's landline. My company assigned me a cell phone, as well, though I really didn't have a use for it until Gohan received one, too. He would send me cute texts between his classes and at night when his brother was asleep.

"Hey, Mom. No, I just finished for the day. Yeah, I'll be home soon. Okay. Okay… Bye." I smirked, watching him give minimal answers to his overprotective mother. He flipped the phone closed and looked over at me, cocking an eyebrow. "What?" he asked, face turning pink.

"Nothing," I lied, putting a hand on the small of his back to lead him down the stairs to the first floor of the building. It was mostly empty by this time of day, though I still had to keep my voice low to keep lingering students from hearing. "I just think it's lucky that she hasn't called while I'm knuckle-deep in your ass."

His face flushed dark red and he pushed me gently; a weak punishment. When we reached the first floor, we were stopped by one of Gohan's friends and – sigh. Videl.

"Hey, Gohan!" the blonde girl called happily. Erasa, I think her name was. She smiled up at me and batted her eyes. "Hey, Trunks…"

"Um, what's up, Erasa?" Gohan asked, tensing up. Videl had her arms crossed and her hip jutted to the side, as if she were waiting on her friend to hurry up. She glared up at me from under black fringe before sliding her eyes over to Gohan.

"I'm glad I caught you! I meant to tell you earlier today that I'm having a little party at my place on Friday. It won't be too much – just a few friends, some music, having fun." She winked at him. My stomach twisted. "You'd better be there, or else it just wouldn't be the same."

"Uh, well, I don't know…" Gohan shifted uncomfortably, bumping my shoulder with his. "I'd have to ask my mom…"

Erasa giggled, "Aw, okay, Gohan. But like I said, it'll be real small. We won't even be out all night. Everyone will be going home by 11. Just make sure you make it there by 9, okay?"

"Um… O-Okay."

"We're celebrating the defeat of the androids. Videl's gonna be there, too, aren't you Viddy?" She nudged the silent girl a little, but didn't wait for a response. "So… Trunks, you should come, too," she said with a little wink. Gohan tensed next to me. I sighed a little, not liking how my stomach only twisted tighter. "Well, see you guys! We've got swimming practice! I'll text you later, Gohan!" She looped her arm with Videl's and led her off to the old pools, which were only left intact until the new gym was completed.

I waited until we were outside and out of earshot from others.

"I think you should skip going to that party," I said with finality. He looked over at me with surprise. "I have a bad feeling about it and I don't want you getting hurt."

"I'll be okay, Trunks. She said it was just going to be a small party, after all."

"She's lying, Gohan."

"Huh?"

"There's no way she's throwing that kind of party and 'keeping it small.' If you go to it, I'm afraid something bad will happen."

"Then…" He seemed hesitant, "Then you should come with me. You were invited, too."

"Only because I was standing next to you. She doesn't actually want me there."

"She still invited you, so you should go with me. I'd… I really want to go. These are the first friends my age I've had, and even if I stayed only a little while, I think it would be fun." He looked over at me hopefully. I felt my defense falter.

"But… If something happened to you, I – …"

"Nothing bad will happen to me as long as you're there," he said with a small smile.

With a sigh, I finally relented with a 'maybe.' He seemed happy with that, as he still had to ask his mother, anyway.

When I got back to Capsule Corporation, Bulma caught me on my way back to my bedroom.

"Oh, Trunks! Gosh, you're getting home late these days, aren't you?"

"Yeah, sorry. I usually hang out with Gohan after he finishes for the day."

"Ohh," she smiled a knowing little smile. Though we've never told her about our relationship, I had a feeling she knew already. She was my mother, after all. "I hope you're being a gentleman, then." I blushed, making her giggle. "Anyway, I needed to ask a favor of you. I was hoping you could hang out with Gohan a little less on Friday because I need someone to watch Trunks for the night. Of course, you could just bring Gohan with you, if you promise to behave." She was grinning at me now.

"Oh – uh, well…"

"You see, your mom and my parents and I are going to North City Friday afternoon for a super-important conference with one of our rival companies. We're thiiis close to taking it over and turning it into a Capsule Corp. wing, so it would mean _a lot_ if you could watch Trunks."

"Um…"

"You see, I'd leave him with Vegeta, but that guy can't be bothered to take care of his son beyond training him to fight. So, I thought, since you and Trunks are so close, you wouldn't mind. It's just for one night until Saturday evening, then you and Gohan can go and… _hang out_ as much as you like." She winked at me this time. "I'll even return the favor by keeping Trunks out of your hair for a night, so you boys can _hang out_ in private."

I'd be a fucking idiot if I still thought she didn't know.

I wasn't sure if I was keeping a straight face, either, because her smile just turned into a smirk.

"So, do we have a deal?"

"I'll… I'll have to talk to Gohan about it."

"Of course. Well, let me know soon if I'll need to hire the King's army to watch him. You know how rowdy he can be, and he only seems to act nice for you," she said as she turned away. Oh, she was fighting dirty, now.

After showering and after dinner, I dialed Gohan and told him Bulma was guilting me into watching the kid for the night.

"Oh, that's okay," he said softly. I couldn't tell if he was actually upset or not. "Mom said I can't go, either. She doesn't want me out partying until almost-midnight in the name of Mr. Satan." He chuckled softly, though it sounded a little wry. It was hard to determine how he felt without actually seeing his face.

"If you want, you could just come here for the night. Besides, Bulma said if I watch Trunks on Friday, she'll keep him out of my hair for a whole night another time. So, it could just be you and me without worrying about Trunks barging in on us…"

"What? Really?!"

I had to pull the phone away from my ear at his outburst, but at least he sounded a hundred times cheerier at the news.

"Wait, does she know…?"

"I'm sure she does, Gohan. She's my mother – she knows everything. But, no, I haven't told her outright about us, so she's pretty much just going on her intuition."

"Wow. Um…" he giggled nervously. "Then… okay. Watch Trunks Friday. I'll be over, too. I can bring Goten, if you don't mind. He'd be a little upset if he knew the three of us would be together without him."

I smiled and nodded, then remembered he couldn't see it. "That sounds good. I'll see you tomorro – …"

"Uh, hey – Trunks?"

"Yeah?"

"Um… My dad. He did something… kind of weird today when I got home."

My stomach twisted again and I looked around my room nervously, half-expecting Goku to pop out of nowhere and break my neck. "What did he do?" It took all my energy to keep my voice controlled.

"He… um. He handed me a box of condoms and told me to be responsible. Then he walked away and didn't say anything else about it." I almost fell over. "I don't think Mom knows he gave them to me. I don't even know where he got them from. I didn't know Dad knew about safety and stuff like that."

"Did he put his hand on your head?"

"What? Uh… Well, yeah, he does that all the time. Why?"

"No reason," I grinned against the phone, my heart starting to race.

Did Goku just give us permission?


	52. You know me

When Friday came, I left work early to pick Trunks up from his day school. Back when we were still working on West City, I was on the team to help build it, so I found his classroom with ease. All of the doors in the hallway were open, letting squeals of joy from the little kiddies be heard from one end to the other. The hall was crowded with parents picking up their children and meeting with the teachers.

Trunks was in room A-6, right in the middle of the hallway. Moving around loitering parents, I looked over the heads of two women standing in front of his doorway, into the room to see Trunks building a tower out of blocks with great concentration. It was almost as tall as he was. As he was carefully placing a block on the very top, another kid ran by and bumped the tower, completely toppling it over.

The kid froze in his tracks, turning to see the look of horror on Trunks's face as his tower fell, arm still motionless in the air, block in hand. I watched in tense curiosity as his eyes lifted to see the guilty child, who was starting to shrink away. In front of me, the two women watched as well, swelling as if ready to pounce on the scene.

Anger built up on his face first, arm curling back to his chest and fists clenched, as if he were about to pop. But before anything came out of his mouth, he took a deep breath and let his arms fall to his sides, dropping the block on the floor.

"My skyscraper…" he said sadly before looking back up at the kid who knocked it down. "You made it fall over…" He sounded angry, but not as if he were about to explode. In fact, he was quite controlled. I smiled, proud of him, knowing if it were me (well – it is me, but y'know…) at that age, that kid would probably be bleeding.

"I'm sorry," apologized the kid, loosening up when he saw Trunks wasn't going to tear his head off. "It was an accident." Trunks frowned and looked down at the pile of blocks.

"…It's okay," he relented softly, taking another deep breath. The other kid quickly ran over to the woman in front of me, who knelt down and hugged him. In the room, Trunks kicked the pile of blocks gently, watching them tumble over each other before he bent down and started putting them into a bin.

"Is that him?" the woman who wasn't hugging the kid whispered.

"Yeah. He used to yell at every child in the class – He's notorious for making the other kids cry. I was so afraid he was about to upset my poor baby," the other replied, stroking her little boy's hair. "He's such a mean little thing! You know, last month he hit Donna's little girl."

"No!"

"Yes! Gave her a black eye! All because she took his book and she thought it was hers! Gave her nightmares for weeks! Honestly, Thomas here doesn't even want to come to school some days because of that little boy!"

"He must have a terrible home life to act like that."

"You know he's Bulma Briefs's son? Of Capsule Corporation? The father's not even in the picture. I bet he's taken care of 'round the clock by nannies – that's why he's so angry. And because of that, he comes to school and makes trouble for the other students and the teachers."

"That's awful! I know Capsule Corporation pretty much built this place, but couldn't they keep him at home or something? Can't they see he's a bad kid?"

"Oh, he probably only got into this school because his mother has money. Nepotism, you know?"

Trunks looked up after putting the blocks away, catching my eye from behind the two gossipy women. His eyes lit up and a huge grin crossed his face. " _Big brother!_ " he shouted, hopping to his feet. The women in front of me jumped, seeing him looking past them. Slowly, they turned around and looked up at me.

I met their eyes, keeping my face steady and controlled. They looked absolutely terrified. Without saying anything to me, they quickly gathered up their things, grabbed their boy's hand, and stumbled to the side, letting me pass through them.

Trunks ran up to me and latched his arms around my waist, smiling the entire time. "You're here! Mom said you were gonna pick me up today, so I built a skyscraper for you, but…" He looked over to the two women and the little boy in his mother's arms. "Thomas knocked it down a little while ago."

"I saw it. It was pretty big. It's a shame it fell," I returned his smile and stroked his hair back, off his forehead. His eyes lit up again.

"You saw it? Really?! I wanted to show you that I could build stuff like you can." I chuckled and ruffled his hair. I greeted his teacher and took Trunks home, meeting the eyes of the gossipy women on my way out. If Trunks heard them, he didn't seem bothered. He just seemed dead-set on building a bigger, better tower out of the blocks he had at home.

It was pretty impressive, too. He was just learning how to control his ki, so he could float around the tower, placing block after block with careful precision. By 5 PM, Gohan called me from the Son home and told me he'd be a little late tonight. His father wanted to train first and his mother had a few errands for him to run, so he wouldn't be able to make it over with Goten until after dinner.

When Trunks's stomach started to growl, I cooked enough food to feed an army. Vegeta silently joined us, only to retreat back to the gravity room without so much as a thank you. Food time was not chat time to him, so his silence was something Trunks and I were used to. After dinner, I helped him practice ki control and listened to him read until it got dark. Once he was bathed and in his pajamas, he floated around his skyscraper, inspecting its integrity.

I really was proud of Trunks today. While I felt scorned by that mother and her friend at Trunks's day school, I wasn't surprised they were wary of him. Trunks has always had a hard time controlling his temper – it's bad enough that pretty much the only other kid who likes to be around him is Goten. I imagine I was the same way – no, I know I was. Even as a teenager attending classes in the haven, the other students knew how bad my temper was and how easy it was to set me off.

My mind flashed to Jasmine and how I flew off the handle at her, making her cry. Sure, the girl was a bitch and had very little tact, but I could have handled the situation better. I could have not let her get to me as much as she did. If it were Gohan, he probably would have just let it roll off his back.

I looked up at Trunks, who was circling the top of his tower.

He's a much better person than I am already.

Good.

Looking at the clock, I saw it was just past 9. I texted Gohan, figuring he probably got caught up in training or in his errands. It was already past Trunks's bedtime, but the kid insisted, through his yawns, on staying up until Goten came.

9:30 and still no Gohan. Becoming concerned, I texted him again, but there was still no reply. But, as I was staring at the silent messaging app, Gohan's home number started calling. I rolled my eyes, assuming his phone probably died or something and he was calling from the landline.

"Hello?" I answered, watching Trunks do lazy flips in the air in the living room.

"Trunks?" It was Chichi. She sounded worried. My stomach started twisting again.

"Hey, Chichi," I greeted, not letting my feelings reflect in my voice. I didn't want Trunks getting worked up, after all.

"Is Gohan there with you?" she asked hopefully. My stomach twisted tighter.

"No, he's not. I haven't heard from him since he finished with his programs earlier today. He said he was going to train with Goku for a while, then he had some errands to run for you."

"Yes, he did, and he finished, but…" She made a worried, impatient sound. "He left in a rush without telling me where he was going. He just said he'd be back soon. That was an hour ago…" Fuck, fuck, fuck. "Goku's out fishing tonight, or else I'd just ask him to teleport to Gohan and bring him home. Gohan's not answering his phone, either, so I'm worried. I know he's strong, Trunks, and I really _shouldn't_ worry, but I have this really bad feeling… I was hoping you'd find him for me and make sure he's okay."

"I'll find him, Chichi, don't worry. I'll call you when I do." I stood from the couch, having gained Trunks's attention. As I walked over to grab my boots, Trunks floated behind me, following me.

"Thank you, sweetie. He seemed a little upset when he left, but like I said, he wouldn't tell me where he was going."

When we hung up, I pulled my boots on and grabbed my keys to lock up the house. I stood in the middle of the room and concentrated, extending my senses to Orange Star City. As I feared, I felt his ki a few miles from the school. It was buzzing and wavering in a pattern I didn't recognize. Something was wrong with him.

"Where ya going?" Trunks asked, floating just behind me.

Fuck, I forgot.

I can't take him with me.

"Trunks," I said seriously, holding his face. He was floating eye-level with me. "I'm going to get Gohan. Stay here. Don't touch the stove or the machines or anything. Don't let anyone inside the building. Don't leave the building." I grabbed a pen from the memo book next to the phone and scribbled down my phone number. "Call me if something happens. You remember how to use the phone, don't you?"

Trunks nodded with pride, smiling up at me.

"Good. I'm trusting you to be good here by yourself. It's very, very, _very_ important. Don't disappoint me." His eyes widened a little and he nodded again.

"I'll be good, Trunks, I promise!"

"I know you will." I ruffled his hair and made my way toward the door. "I'll be back before you know it."

After locking the door to the house, I blasted through the air, not caring if anyone saw me. I hoped Gohan could feel me coming, because I was about to fucking kill him. Well, maybe killing him would be a little much, but I was fucking _pissed_. Though I know I can't control him and he hardly needs my permission to do things, it was a different story altogether to lie to me and then ignore my attempts to get in contact with him.

Then again…

Homing in on his ki, I felt it still wavering in that foreign way. Something was definitely wrong with him. Chichi said he was upset when he left. Why would he be upset? Why would he go to that stupid party while he's upset? Why wouldn't he at least call me to tell me what was going on with him?

In no time I was in Orange Star City, which was lit up and loud, partying into the night in honor of Hercule's victory over the androids. As I flew over the bustling city, dodging fireworks, invisible in the night sky, I noticed there were even attractions honoring the Golden Warriors and movies playing on big screens on the skyscrapers featuring the three.

How was anyone going to sleep in this city tonight?

Shaking the distractions out of my head, I shot across the city, toward the wealthier side of town where I felt Gohan's ki buzz. I landed just inside a large gate of a huge, marble-stone mansion, which was lit up and decorated for the party. I could hear the rumble of loud teen music coming from inside the building, even over the voices of all the teens out in the yard.

"Whoooaaaa maaaan did you just fall out of the skyyy?" one kid asked, eyes huge and bloodshot. I ignored him and his friends as I walked by, weaving through the teenagers. There must have been hundreds of kids here or more. They were all screaming and laughing and dancing to the music, shouting their conversations over each other.

Inside, the air was thick with sex, sweat, perfume, and other things I couldn't place. I couldn't help but twist my face at the offending scents, wondering how anyone could stand to be in here. But Gohan was in here, somewhere. It was dark and there were lights flashing, momentarily illuminating the teens all pressed together, dancing and drinking and partying. And having sex. I blinked, eyes wide, watching a few of the teens shamelessly fuck on one of the couches, getting cheered on by people around them.

What the actual fuck.

"Trunks!" I turned my head to the familiar voice, barely audible over the music. Videl approached me, wobbly on her legs and a drink in hand. Through the flashing lights, I could see her face was flushed and her hair was disheveled. "You're here!"

"Videl," I greeted before moving to walk past her. Gohan was somewhere in the next room, and his ki's weird buzzing was only getting more prominent. But, Videl stepped in front of me, making me stop short or else I'd knock her down.

I was tempted.

"Wait, Trunks – wait, wait. Era-Erasa told me you have to take what you want. And, um, I…" She was slurring her words, hand on my chest. She tilted her other hand a little too far, spilling some of her drink on the floor. I noticed some of the others stopped to watch her.

"Videl, I'm trying to find Gohan. Please move."

"He's fiiine. Erasa's with him. Trunks, I – …"

"Erasa's with him?" I asked firmly, that twisting feeling coming back.

"Yeah, yeah, she called him earlier. He said he wasn't com-comin', but she called 'im. He's fine – …"

I pushed past her, but she grabbed my wrist. "Trunks, wait, dammit!"

"Wha – …" I was cut off when she grabbed the back of my head and yanked me down, pushing her lips on mine. I didn't expect her to kiss me, so in my shock, I couldn't react fast enough to stop her. It lasted barely a second before I regained control over myself. As I pulled away, making her stumble, people around us _oooh_ ed and laughed.

Unsure of what else to do, I started walking away, trying to concentrate on Gohan's ki. I didn't have the time or the patience to process what just happened. She followed me, though, embarrassed and berating me in her drunken state. I knew she was pushy even when she was sober, but she was downright unbearable right now.

With Videl tugging on my arm, I followed the crowded hallway to the next room, closing in on Gohan's ki. Pushing past some people, I finally saw him through the flashing lights. He was leaning against the doorway on the opposite side of the room, face flushed, eyes half lidded, watching Erasa grind against him. Her shirt was missing and her skirt was hiked up so everyone in the room could see her bare ass. He almost looked confused. Or, maybe that was my wishful thinking, especially as she pulled him down into a kiss.

She shifted her hips out of the way and I could see she was stroking him through his pants.

If I was pissed before, I was fucking livid now. I ground my teeth together, feeling my energy crackle around me. My fists were clenched and shaking, beyond my control.

There was so little resistance in him.

"Trunks! Listen to me!" Videl shouted over the music, tugging on my arm again. Feeling myself boil over, I turned to her and pulled my arm out of her hands.

" _Fuck off_!" I shouted, sending her and a few surrounding teens into silence. Then, her eyes narrowed and her eyes filled with angry tears. She threw her drink at me, coating me in some strong-smelling alcohol, and then ran off, being tailed by a few other girls who shot me nasty glares on their way out.

Whatever. I turned back to watch Gohan. I wanted to stalk over there right now and punch him in the face for what he's doing – what he's _done_ – but the masochist in me made me wait and watch.

She said something to him, grinning at him, but he just tilted his head, staring at her as if she grew two. He shook his head a little and lifted his hands to her shoulders, pushing her weakly. Instead of moving away, she grabbed his hands and guided them around her waist so she could press against him a little more closely.

"I'm-I'm sorry…" he apologized. It was soft, so I couldn't hear it, but I could see his mouth form the familiar phrase. He said something else that I couldn't read from his lips. He closed his eyes and shook his head again, his ki buzzing in that weird way as he did, then lifted one hand to his head and moved his other off of Erasa's waist to grip the archway. I heard Erasa laugh. She was a little loud, so I could just barely hear her over the music and shouting.

She grabbed his arm and yanked him over to a nearby couch, which was already occupied by a naked pair of students in Gohan's group of friends.

She shoved him over the arm, onto the cushions, making him land on his back. He groaned and held his head, his ki buzzing a little more dramatically when he fell. His head landed next to the girl who was already getting fucked on the other end of the couch. He turned a little, seeing them, and started fucking _laughing_. Erasa climbed on top of him, on his lap, and unbuckled his pants, talking to him the entire time.

I think I drew blood from my palms, clenching my fists so tightly. I was definitely shaking, trying to stop myself from just blowing the entire house sky-high and running off to the wastelands to live on dino meat until the day I die.

Fuck this timeline.

Fuck teenagers.

Fuck. Gohan.

He rolled his head back towards Erasa, looking as if he suddenly realized she was holding his dick in position.

He said something, but I couldn't tell what it was. Whatever it was, Erasa just grinned wider, nodding her head, stroking him a few times. Shaking his head as if to clear it, he shut his eyes tight and held his hands up, giving her shoulders another weak push. Erasa grabbed one of his hands, guiding it to her breast as she rubbed the head of his dick over her exposed entrance.

I saw the only word I needed to stop this fuckfest fall from his lips as she slowly lowered herself onto him.

"Stop…"

I didn't even feel my legs carry me over to them. I grabbed Erasa by the arms and lifted her off of him, only to drop her unceremoniously on her feet nearby. I didn't even bother to make sure she didn't stumble. It took all of my control to not just fling her across the room. Of course, that left little to no control when I yanked Gohan up a little too roughly.

His eyes flew open, but it was almost as if he didn't see me. He groaned again and let his head fall forward, onto my shoulder. He could hardly stand on his own, holding onto my waist for support as I pulled his pants back up.

"Leave me alone… I told you I'm seeing someone already…" he said so softly I almost couldn't hear it over the loud music. And Erasa's shouting.

"Trunks?! What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Erasa screeched, attempting to shove me, but I didn't even budge as I fastened Gohan's pants and belt for him in a practiced motion. He still hadn't lifted his head from my shoulder.

"Hey, man, you need to get out of here," some guy said, putting his hand on my other shoulder. I shrugged him off and turned to Erasa, glaring hard at her. She stiffened a little, covering her chest with one arm and smoothing her skirt down.

"What the fuck did you do to him?" I demanded, pointing to Gohan, who was giggling softly, touching my shirt as if he'd never felt fabric before.

"He's fine! I just gave him a drink and a Night Light to loosen him up! Now get out of here before I have you thrown out!"

"What are you talking about? What did you give him?!"

She scoffed and grabbed his arm, yanking it easily away from my waist, but I was holding him so she couldn't pull him all the way away from me.

"What are you, his _daddy_? I _said_ get the fuck out, Trunks! You're not going to just split us up and think I'll be fine with it! We were in the middle of something!"

"Yeah, you were in the middle of telling me what the fuck you gave him!" I rounded on her, my voice rising. She backed up, releasing Gohan's arm, and another guy stepped between us to push me away.

"Don't come in here, starting shit, man." A few more guys surrounded me. "If you want him so bad, take him out back and fuck him yourself. Just get the fuck outta here." They didn't pose any real threat to me, but I still weighed my options carefully. I could leave, taking Gohan with me, or I could fucking nuke this house. Or, preferably the entire goddamn town.

Instead, I shoved them out of the way, practically holding Gohan up with one arm, and made my way back to the entrance of the house. I have a preschooler at home, waiting for me, so I couldn't afford to waste any more time here. People stared at us as I stalked by them, talking behind their hands. Once outside, I took off into the air, carrying Gohan with me and ignoring the shrieks from people who saw.

"Let me go, I have to go home," Gohan sighed, wrapping his arms around my neck as we flew from Orange Star City to West City. He buried his face in my shoulder. "Mmmh… You smell really fucking good…"

What the fuck did they give to him? The fuck is a 'Night Light'? Is it some kind of drug? It would have to be, to make Gohan act so listless and giddy. Did he even know who I was? Did he know where _he_ was? I rubbed his back on the way home, unsure of how much he could actually feel. He rubbed my shirt between his fingers, somehow entranced by the feel of the fabric.

I landed outside of Capsule Corporation and led him up to the door, once again practically holding him up. In the light of the family entrance, I propped him against the door and held his face. His pupils were dilated and he felt warm. His face was blank, staring at me as if I weren't even there.

Slowly, he lifted his hands up to my hair and he touched it, picking up my locks by their ends instead of stroking it like he normally would – like any normal person would touch hair. He let it fall from his fingers, strand by strand, once again entranced.

"Gohan," I said firmly. He focused on me for one second, but he was gone again the next.

Trunks was sitting in the living room, waiting for me, staring at something in his hands. His eyes widened when he saw us, then he scrunched his nose when the scent hit him. Neither of us smelled pretty, especially not Gohan. He was sweating and his breath and hair smelled like alcohol, not to mention his clothes smelled like perfume and whatever the hell the kids in that house were smoking. I knew the kid couldn't smell sex yet, but Gohan reeked of that, too, being drenched in a house of humans fucking each other.

Part of me hoped what Erasa was about to do to him was the only time, that she or anyone else hadn't… hadn't raped him before I got there, and she was just going for round two or three or more. I figured it would choke me if it had been. What I should have put an end to as soon as I found him instead of standing around like a fucking idiot.

"What's wrong with him?" Trunks asked, hopping off of the couch and following me back to the bedrooms.

"He's sick," I lied. Well, kind of. He'd be sick in the morning, that's for sure. The kid followed me all the way into my room and watched as I dropped Gohan onto the bed. Before I could pull away, though, Gohan reached up and held my hair again, eyes wide as he watched it hang over my shoulders.

"Trunks, go to bed in your room. I'll be in in a few minutes to say goodnight."

"But I want to sleep in here. Isn't Goten coming?"

"Sorry, kid. You have to sleep by yourself tonight. Goten's not coming either. Gohan is sick and I don't want you catching it." Another lie, but I couldn't just tell the kid that I was pretty sure Gohan was tripping on acid. Trunks frowned and looked down to his feet, but I turned back to Gohan, who was bunching a handful of my hair in his fist.

"Oh my god… you look like my boyfriend…!" he said, sounding amazed, as he stared up at me.

"Boyfriend?" Trunks repeated, looking between us. Gohan started anxiously mumbling incoherently. I was only able to pick out my name and the words ' _so mad_ '.

"Go to bed," I demanded gently, cutting my eyes at the kid before looking back down at the intoxicated teenager on my bed. I stroked Gohan's hair out of his face, studying his eyes again. They were still dilated. His cheeks were flushed, but they were cold and clammy to the touch. Trunks shifted a little on his feet, not moving, watching Gohan tug weakly on my hair.

"Trunks is gonna be so mad at me," Gohan whimpered as he played with my hair. "I have to go – he's worried. I haven't seen him in 21 weeks. I'm such a bad person for making him worry – …"

"Shhh," I stroked his hair soothingly. "I'm right here. You saw me yesterday. Calm down, I'm not mad…" Well, it was kind of a lie. I was a little mad at him, but I couldn't be right now. I'd let him have it later when he sobered up. Right now, Gohan was starting to panic and obviously a little delirious from whatever those fucking classmates gave him. What the fuck was he doing over there anyway?!

Videl said Erasa called him and he told her he wasn't going to the party. Chichi said Gohan left without telling her where he was going, and that he seemed upset.

What did Erasa say to him to get him over to Orange Star City?

"Um, Trunks?" Trunks called hesitantly. I took Gohan's hand out of my hair for the third time and held it to his side, making him start to squirm nervously. "Who is this person?" Trunks held something up to me, but I batted his hand away without looking at him, too busy concentrating on Gohan's heartrate. It was a little fast, though not alarmingly so.

"Go. To. Bed. _Now_."

"But he's a Saiyan, isn't he? He's got a _tail_!" My eyes snapped over to him, seeing him shrug and look at the photo in his hands. My stomach twisted tighter and I felt ice drop to my feet. "I mean, Dad says only him, Gohan, and Gohan's dad have tai – …"

I snatched the photo out of his hand, feeling the ice melt and come to a boil.

"Where did you find this?!" I snapped, making Trunks jump. I hid this photo along with everything else from that world a long, long time ago. "Did you go through my things?"

"Uh – well, I… I was looking for stuff to play with… and, and I saw it in your closet…" He peeked up at me through lavender fringe. I was shaking again, but whether it was from anger or distress I couldn't tell. I couldn't bring myself to look at the photo, especially as Gohan, behind me, touched my shirt again.

"I have to go home…" Gohan whispered. Trunks looked over at him, eyes filled with concern.

"Go to bed, Trunks," I said in a low voice, ignoring Gohan. I let my hands fall into my lap, still trembling. The water was rising up to my throat, making it hard to breathe. Gohan's hands, gentle as they were, felt like they were burning me. Slowly, Trunks nodded and turned to walk away. He stopped by the door and looked back at me.

"Um… he had really bad handwriting, didn't he?" Trunks asked, as if afraid to say anything at all. I felt my face twist in confusion. "I could hardly read it," he said, glancing over to the closet where everything I owned from that world was stashed.

"Read what?"

"Um… the letter he wrote…" My eyes widened as Trunks spoke, glancing between me and the closet. "The one in the capsule with the sleeping bags and stuff." The water that rose to my throat turned to ice, making my arms and legs go numb.

What…?

"What letter…?" I never had a reason to open the other capsules, so I didn't.

"The handwriting is really bad, so I couldn't read it very well… You, you didn't know it was there?"

I stood from the bed, pulling away from Gohan, and practically flew over to the closet. I still couldn't feel my arms or legs as I pulled shit off the top shelves of my closet, revealing the little capsule case from my past. As I held it in my hands, I relearned every little detail on it – details I knew so well at one point in time. The chipped paint, the dirt and grime, the stained blood…

I landed softly on the floor and popped the capsule case open. Trunks poked his head around the door frame of the closet and watched as I ran my fingers over every capsule – The trunk where we kept our clothes, the cooler, our tools for cutting and flaying, our dinky little grill, and… and…

The capsule holding our sleeping bags slid out of its slot easily, having been recently tampered with. Dirt and ash stained my fingers as I held it. We slept in these sleeping bags whenever we had to camp outside, underneath that eternal grey sky, usually hidden only by rock formations or a canopy of trees… When I closed my eyes, I could feel him circling his arms around my waist, holding me close to him.

After popping the capsule open, I was assaulted by a scent I had forgotten. Musky, manly, earthy… So sweet in my nostalgia that I didn't realize I was crying until I heard Trunks call me. I looked up at him, but I couldn't see him through my bleary vision.

"You're gonna tear it…" he said softly; hesitantly. I looked in my hand, seeing that I was crumpling the photo. Slowly and carefully I straightened it out, sniffling and blinking the tears out of my eyes. I looked down at it in my trembling hands, and seeing what was essentially him combined with what was his scent, I fell to my knees and sobbed.

Leaning my head on the rolled-up sleeping bag that so strongly smelled of him, I felt everything I buried him in suddenly lift off and away, exposing the raw nerve. My throat clenched and my heart struck against my sternum painfully, aching and bleeding as I cried.

Trunks stood awkwardly by the doorframe. I was the same as him – too uncertain to come to the rescue but too loving to just leave me here.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked, maybe a little too sharply. He jumped again, eyes widening. "I said go to bed." I lowered my voice, trying to soften the command. "Please…" He bit his lip and glanced over to the bed, which was hidden from my line of vision. Then, he took one last look at me before turning and running out of the room, toward his bedroom.

I would have to apologize to him later for shouting at him, but with all the water in my throat, I felt like I was drowning. I choked on another sob as his bedroom door slammed shut down the hall.

When I looked down at Gohan's sleeping bag, assaulted by his scent and his picture, I saw the few sheets of paper folded together under the lip of the bag. With a shaky hand, I pulled it out, watching a few other, smaller, pieces of paper fall out with it.

" _All of this is from the haven residents. Eat up, hero! Videl_."

" _Went hunting. I'll be back tonight. Gohan_."

" _Don't work in the medical tent today. I'll explain when I get home. Seriously, Trunks. I mean it! Gohan_."

I wiped my face on my sleeve and held up the other papers, which were covered in a sloppy handwriting that I didn't recognize. I sniffled again and ran my hand through my hair in an attempt to clear it from my face, fighting tears, but it was no use as I still barely made out the first line of the letter.

" _Trunks, sorry this is kind of hard to read. I was left handed, haha…"_

Oh, God…

I can't…

I can't remember what his voice sounded like.

When I read his words, I only hear the Gohan of this world.


	53. You don't mind waiting

_Trunks,_

_Sorry this is kind of hard to read. I was left handed, haha._

_I know it will be hard to be apart, especially since we've been together for so long now, but I want you to try and enjoy it anyway. The Old World is the complete opposite of what you're accustomed to, so I imagine you'll get a little overwhelmed at times. Even still, I want you to explore and experience new things while we're apart. You can go outside whenever you want, see places that don't exist anymore, and do all of the things that you were never able to do while cooped up in the haven._

_There's so much more to life than what the haven could ever offer you. More than what I could ever offer you, even after the androids are killed. The world you're in now is the world I see whenever I go out there. That's the world I loved and it's the one I dream of, even now._

_When I get there, I'll expect you to tell me about everything you've seen and learned. There's going to be a lot more people in your life besides me and your mom, but know that not all of them are trustworthy. But mine and your mom's friends, they're good people and they will help you if you need it. You just have to ask, okay?_

_Oh, but watch out for Vegeta. He's a little abrasive._

_Also, look after the kids. By the kids, I mean you and me of that world. If the me of that world is anything like me (haha) then he's fond of you already. I was a pretty shy, naïve little kid, though, so be gentle. I know you'll do great because you're great with kids and you're great with me!_

_I'll be there before you know it._

_And if I'm not, well… I want you to know I did everything I could to get back to you. I've gone through hell a thousand times before just to see you again and I'd do it a thousand times more if I had to. Ever since you could barely open your eyes, you've been the greatest part of my life, and all I've ever wanted for you is happiness. I accepted a long time ago that the most important thing to me is for you to be happy, even if it's not me who is making you happy._

_If you want to make me happy, then you'll live a long, happy life. You'll move on. You're still young, you can love again. You have so much more potential than anything in our world could ever offer you. I want you to go out and take the Old World by surprise. Trust me, they never saw you coming (or at least, not so soon!) You're a wonderful person, Trunks, and you deserve happiness. Please, please, please be happy._

_Even when we're worlds apart, you're still in the forefront of my mind and heart._

_I love you, Trunks. I always have, and I always will._

_See you in a few months!_

_Love, Gohan_

A loud thud and a soft 'ow' tore my bleary vision away from the messy handwriting. My face was hot and wet from sloppy crying and my throat ached from the swelling tightness that comes with it.

Gohan stumbled back from the bedroom door, opening it with him as he did. He then ran down the hall as if he were late for something. Letting the letter and the photo fall to the floor of my closet, I sprinted after him, catching up with him as he stood, looking confused, in the living room. When he saw me, his eyes widened and he ran for the front door, opening it, but I grabbed him before he could blast off into the night air.

"Let me go! Let me _go_!" he fought, squirming in my arms and dealing sloppy, weak blows.

"Where are you going?" I asked, picking him up and kicking the door closed with my foot. He turned in my arms and started pushing away with a wild look in his eye. His hair was even more unkempt than usual, sticking out in all sorts of weird directions.

"I have to go to Trunks's house! He's waiting for me and he hasn't seen me in a long time. He's-he's probably mad at me and I have to tell him I'm okay and he'll probably never want to talk to me again or see me againandheprobablyhatesmebecauseihaventcalledhimin – …"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down," I soothed, carrying him back to my room. His voice was cracking as he babbled on, still resisting being carried. But, he was too weak and delirious to fight, so it was more like carrying a combative dandelion than the super-powered hybrid alien warrior he was. "It's okay, I promise. You just saw me a few minutes ago and before that you saw me yesterday. I don't hate you and I'm not mad at you."

I shut my bedroom door and carried Gohan over to my bed, but he wouldn't stay down unless I held him down.

"Please let me go," he requested in a small voice. "I need to see Trunks."

"I'm right here," I replied gently, leaning over him and stroking his hair out of his face. He was still cold and clammy, looking up at me with dilated eyes, though it was still as if he couldn't focus on me. I tilted my head, my hair falling over my shoulder, his eyes following it. "Do you know your name? Tell me your name."

"I… I – um…"

My eyebrows knitted together as he struggled to answer me. "What year is it?" Again, he couldn't answer, blinking slowly and shaking his head before trying to push me away. Still, I held him to the mattress with little effort. "Do you know where you are?"

He looked around, eyes wide and watery. I put my fingers to his neck to feel his pulse, anxiety settling in my stomach. His heart was beating faster than earlier and he was significantly more upset.

"I haven't seen him for so long… I'm a horrible boyfriend…" he whimpered, unable to meet my eyes. I pulled him up and into my lap, cradling him like I did when he was little. He folded with little resistance in my arms. "I shouldn't have left… he was crying and begging me to stay…" Tears flowed over his cheeks. "That android hit him and he was bleeding. He was bleeding everywhere. He looked at me and he begged me to stay, and I promised I wouldn't, but he died. He left me."

"He's okay, Gohan," I assured him, rocking him gently. "He's not dead. You went to a party and took something that's making you delirious. Trunks is fine and he's not mad at you. You'll see him in the morning."

Gohan shook his head against my shoulder. "He kept saying he was cold. I tried to warm him up but he died anyway. I tried so hard to keep him here, but I had to go. I had to leave him there and I haven't seen him in so long. He probably hates me now for leaving," he was crying again.

I think I knew where he was in his mind.

"The androids are dead, Gohan," I said softly, taking his chin and making him look at me. "They're dead and Trunks is alive. He's okay. He loves you… He loves you more than anything," my voice shook, staring into his frightened eyes. "Wh-What did those kids do to you, Gohan…?"

No matter what I said, he wouldn't be at ease. It was as if he were stuck in a whirlpool, always turning back to the day I died and to how much I must hate him. I tried to kiss him, but he pushed me away and insisted he had a boyfriend named Trunks who would beat me up if I tried kissing him again, as if he completely forgot that ten seconds earlier he was terrified that Trunks was dead.

Giving up on talking him through his anxiety, I rocked him in my lap and enveloped him with my ki, concentrating on keeping his energy from buzzing and wavering. When I started to purr, he stopped talking and lifted a hand to my chest, feeling the vibrations. Eventually, he started purring, too.

I must have held him like that for a few hours. When I looked down at him, his eyes were closed and his face was relaxed. Good, he must have fallen asleep. Resting him on his back on the mattress, I watched his face and studied his clear skin and the gentle rise and fall of his chest. His heart slowed to a normal, steady pace, and his ki relaxed to its usual easy pulse.

Considering how he couldn't even recognize me, I had no doubt that he didn't know what Erasa was doing to him earlier. For that matter, he probably didn't even realize where he was. He seemed bent on getting back to me, but he was too weak and disoriented to figure out how. Even Erasa could push him around with how drugged up he was.

Why was he even at that party? Would Gohan remember what happened or why he was there when he woke up? Videl mentioned that Erasa called him, and he told her he wasn't going. But something Erasa said must have made Gohan go, anyway. Had she intended on drugging Gohan in order to…? I grimaced.

After taking off his shoes and covering him up with the blankets, I left Gohan to sleep so I could check on Trunks. Before I left the room, though, I walked into my closet and gingerly lifted the letter and the photo.

_If the me of that world is anything like me (haha) then he's fond of you already._

_I want you to know I did everything I could to get back to you._

I swallowed hard, not bothering to fight the tears that filled my eyes. While I was dying, I saw the Gohan of my world in a hallucination. We were in his bed, and he was telling me I needed to get ready for class. It felt odd, but at the same time so normal. When Gohan got up to leave me, I asked him to stay. I was actually talking, not just in my hallucination, but in real life. Only, I wasn't actually talking to the Gohan of my world.

I was talking to the Gohan of _this_ world.

While I was hallucinating, I remember hearing a weird static noise and a high-pitched scream. Was that Gohan's voice, the Gohan asleep on my bed, trying to reply to me? Promising he wouldn't leave me?

"… _He looked at me and he begged me to stay, and I promised I wouldn't…_ "

Gohan was so young when he fought the androids. He was barely 10 years old. Being from a world accustomed to destruction and terror, I hardly considered how witnessing my death, however gruesome it was, would affect a gentle, loving little boy like Gohan. A boy who wears his heart on his sleeve and never wants to hurt or disappoint anyone.

I died in his arms that day, begging him not to leave me. He was the last person I saw and the first person I saw when I came back to life a few weeks later. When I woke up, he was smiling at me. Even with the dragon looming over us in the sky, omnipotent and breathtaking, it was me who Gohan couldn't take his eyes off of. He hasn't left my side since.

Even in his delirious, drug-induced delusions, he still fought to be with me.

To experience something so horrible so young; to have all of that guilt and weight on his shoulders, did it traumatize him? Is my death something he only sees in nightmares?

What is a person like Gohan scared of?

I remembered when the Gohan of my world woke up from his coma. He was attached to me at the hip, unwilling to leave me for more than a few minutes. He came so close to losing me, as well, to an android. Whenever I wasn't in sight, he became frightened. Was it the same for this Gohan, who lost me completely in that battle?

I held Gohan's letter to my chest and wiped my face clear.

The Gohan of my world never gave up on me, despite the dumbass decisions I've made, and God knows I've made some dumbass decisions. He was always there for me. He loved me. He… he still loves me. And I love him. Both of them. I can't give up on them, even though he makes mistakes. I would hear out his reasons when he woke up. Give him a chance to explain exactly why he would do what he did.

I tucked the letter back under the lip of the sleeping bag and put them back into their capsule. Instead of hiding the photo and capsule case away, I brought it out of my closet and placed it gently on my dresser. Then, after checking to make sure Gohan was still sleeping soundly, I left the room to check on Trunks.

The kid was cuddled up in a little nest of pillows, snoring away. I smiled and stroked his hair out of his face and wiped the drool off of his chin. He's not the only one who is still learning about how to control his temper. I guess we had a disadvantage from the start, being the children of two of the most hot-headed, aggressive people in the universe. If we didn't have an even-tempered, patient person like Gohan in our lives, we would have never stood a chance.

Trunks was out cold, even as I bundled him up in a little cocoon and fixed up his nest of pillows. His bed was as big as mine, even though he was probably only about a fourth my size. As always, his room was a mess of toys, books, and electronics, left from the last time he and Goten played.

I settled down next to him on his bed and stroked his hair, enveloping him as I usually did. His snoring subsided and was replaced by a little purr. Despite what the other parents at his day school think, he's a good kid. He has a good heart, even though he has a few social deficiencies. It's not like they're not things he can learn to control. No one is perfect, after all.

I went back to my room, finding Gohan still sleeping underneath the covers. I sighed and turned off the lights and took off my boots before crawling into bed with him to get some sleep before morning. It was only about 1 AM, so I had a few hours before twilight.

As soon as I closed my eyes, Goku's energy appeared in the room. Through the city light, I saw him standing on Gohan's side of the bed, looking down at us. Suddenly, I remembered that I forgot to call Chichi to tell her that her son was alive and well, so she must have sent Goku to the rescue whenever he returned from fishing.

"Is he okay?" he asked softly, leaning over to stroke Gohan's hair back, but I grabbed his wrist before his hand made contact.

"Don't do that anymore," I said firmly, yet quietly enough not to wake the sleeping boy wrapped protectively in my arms. Goku's eyes widened a little. "If you want to know what's on his mind, just ask him. He'll tell you when he's ready." I let go of Goku's wrist and watched it fall to the mattress. "Everyone deserves a little privacy."

He hesitated, looking from me down to his son. One of my arms was wrapped under Gohan's waist, the other around his back. I pulled him a little closer without really thinking about it when Goku sat on the edge of my mattress, watching us. I don't know what made me do it – I just did. And I didn't fight it, staring directly at him, daring him to make eye contact with me.

When he did, I didn't back down. We stared at each other for a long time, pressure building up in the air.

Finally, "…Take care of him." It was a clear statement, though it wasn't loud enough to wake my sleeping Gohan. "I'll tell Chichi he's okay. Have him call her later today." I nodded and watched him stand from the bed before disappearing.

I released a breath that I didn't realize I was holding. What the fuck was that?

Looking down at Gohan, I stroked his hair out of his face, trying to smooth it out. It was in vain, though, as his wild locks just splayed everywhere as soon as my hand left them.

A couple of hours later, I felt him stir in my arms. I must have fallen asleep. Groggily, he groaned and buried his head in my shoulder. I waited for it to come back to him, letting him know I was awake by stroking his back and side. I wasn't sure how much pain he might be in after sobering up, so I didn't want to risk making a lot of noise or turning on lights.

"Trunks…" he sighed.

"Mhmm," I nodded slightly against his hair. He still smelled like sweat, sex, and alcohol.

Suddenly, he gasped and pulled away, hands on my shoulders, "Trunks!" His eyes were wide, finally seeing me. After hours of him looking right through me, my heart melted. We were both lying on our sides, facing one another beneath the blankets.

"How are you feeling?" I asked softly, still not wanting to make too much noise. I watched everything come back to him as his brows knitted together and he deflated completely, releasing my shoulders and rolling over to leave the bed.

Or, well, he would have left, but I grabbed him around his waist and dragged him back. "Where are you going?"

"You don't want to see me," he said softly, not looking at me. He didn't fight me.

"Of course I want to see you. I didn't comb through an ocean of drugs, sex, and teenage hormones to ignore you." He flinched at that, still unable to meet my eyes, even as I leaned over him on the bed.

"I'm sorry," he apologized softly.

"Just tell me what happened. You were supposed to come here with Goten last night. Why did you go to the party instead?" I kept my voice low and gentle. For some reason, I wasn't angry. I just wanted justification, and I wanted to hear it from him.

"I'm an idiot."

I chuckled softly, still leaning over him. "I know that. But that's not the explanation I'm looking for." He chewed the inside of his cheek, relaxing a little, before looking up at me.

"Erasa said… if I didn't go, then she would tell everyone that I'm Gamma." So, that was it. "I was avoiding her all week and almost made it, but she called me right before I came here, from Sharpner's phone. So I answered, and she threatened to tell."

"How does she know you're Gamma?" I asked, knitting my brows together. Gohan was always so adamant about not letting anyone know about him, since he so badly wanted a normal life. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"I told her. I thought I could trust her. She was my best friend at school, but as soon as she knew, she started using it against me. Do her homework, write her papers, even… Even try to hook you and Videl up." He opened his eyes slowly, releasing a soft breath.

"How long has that been going on?"

"The papers and homework… about three weeks. Her wanting to get you and Videl together, since you met them. Videl has liked you since the day she met you. You were always so _smooth_ with her, and so she and everyone else thought you had a thing for her." The last part came out as sort of a growl. "You have no idea how badly it hurts to watch someone fawn over the person you're with, but be unable to tell them to back off."

I know I shouldn't have, but I laughed. It took him by surprise, especially as I explained that I knew Videl in my world, as well, and how fond she was of the Gohan in my world.

"She actually turned out to be a good person. She took over managing the haven when Mom left. I guess the fame her family has now and the influence her little group of friends have over her really made a difference in her… She was drunk at the party, you know."

"You saw her?" He seemed worried. I smirked, leaning on one elbow and playing with his hair with my free hand.

"Yeah. She's a terrible kisser."

"What?!" He grabbed my arm and shot me a panicked look.

"Don't worry, I didn't start it. She kind of caught me off guard, but I told her to back off." He frowned at me, his grip on my arm weakening. "Do you remember anything about the party itself?" I wonder if he remembers what Erasa tried to do to him. Holding my arm to his chest, he drew his brows together in thought.

"It's… kind of a blur… Erasa gave me something to drink, then I remember a lot of people grabbing me. I kept asking to see you, but I don't remember anything that was said or what I saw."

I hesitated, "Does it hurt anywhere?" He looked up at me curiously. "I mean," I ran my hand from his hair down to his hip and around the curve of his ass, gently enough as to not hurt him. "Does it hurt here?" Still meeting my eyes, he shook his head. I slid my hand around to his front, "Here?" Again, no. "What about your throat? The back of it?"

"No, nothing hurts. Except my head, a little, but it's like a headache… Why?" I lifted my hand to brush his cheek. So no one hurt him – that he remembers, anyway. Except…

"When I found you, you were with Erasa. She was half naked, and she was kissing you and touching you…" I watched his face twist in horror. "She pushed you onto the couch and pulled your pants down and tried to ride you, but I stopped it. You don't remember that?" Slowly, he shook his head, his eyes drifting down to my chest. "I'm sorry, Gohan."

His eyes snapped back up to mine at my apology. "Why are you sorry?"

"I should have stopped it a lot sooner, but… But I thought you were aware of what you were doing. I thought you…" I sighed. "I thought you wanted to fuck her – that you were going behind my back."

"You thought I would cheat on you?" he asked, hurt.

"Well, it kinda looked that way with her tongue halfway down your throat and her hand on your dick," I shot back, but I pulled back and shook my head, trying to control my temper. "No – sorry." I sighed, frustrated, and dropped my head to the crook of his neck. "I should've stopped it, but I was angry and hurt and so, so fucking stupid…"

It was his turn to chuckle at me, "I know. Trunks…" He ran a hand through my hair and bumped his nose against the side of my head. "I forgive you for being angry and stupid. I would have been, too, if I walked into a party to find you with some half-naked girl. Just… thank you for stopping it when you did." He turned my head to meet my eyes. He smiled softly at me, playing with the ends of my hair.

"I forgive you for being an idiot and disappearing into a party and taking drugs," I replied, returning his smile weakly.

"Hey, I didn't know it would do that to me. She told me it was fruit punch," he insisted. I frowned again, kicking myself for not stopping her sooner.

"I'm sorry," I said softly, closing my eyes. "Ever since you were younger, I told myself I'd step back if you found someone else you loved. Being with me… I can't give you much. I can't give you a family. I'm aggressive and clingy and a total moron, especially compared to you. My only marketable skill is construction, and that's not exactly known for its mental prowess. And when I saw you with her… I immediately thought you wanted to be with her instead."

My eyes were still closed, but I felt him lean in and kiss me. He tasted like morning breath and he smelled like the party.

"Why do you have such low self-esteem?" he asked, his lips brushing against mine. "You're worth more than you think." I opened my eyes. His were dark – obsidian in the city light. "It's an honest question. Why don't you think better of yourself?"

Why?

I had to think about it.

"In the haven, I wasn't able to do much for anyone," I began, sorting out my thoughts. He listened intently. "Mom built the technology and managed the generators, Gohan rescued people from the outside world and provided food for everyone in the haven, and I…" I furrowed my brows, trying to remember exactly what it was that I did. "I built huts and ran errands for old or pregnant people, or I helped the nurses in the medical tent. But mostly I just went to class and took up space."

He smiled at me, letting his hand slide from my hair to my waist. "You built homes for people who spent probably years living in fear out in the open. You gave them a place to call theirs in a matter of hours. Then you did chores for people who were too old and in too much pain to run around and do them, themselves, taking the strain off of them and making their lives easier. _And_ you tended to the sick in a medical tent, probably helping the doctors and nurses save people's lives… Then after all of that, you went to class and learned, broadening your horizons, even though you were in that haven day in and day out. And you call that wasting space?"

I stared at him, wide-eyed. He laughed again, a sweet sound, clear like a bell. Fuzz filled my stomach and my cheeks heated up. "I don't think you give yourself enough credit," he said matter-of-factly.

The fuzz turned to lead as a thought occurred to me. Gohan must have noticed, because he stopped laughing. He rubbed his thumb in a little circle on my waist. I knew he was questioning me.

"Green," I said softly, not really looking at anything.

"Huh?"

When I remembered Gohan lying on that couch with Erasa looming over him, I saw myself and Green at the same time.

"I… I should have stopped Erasa sooner. She almost… she almost raped you, Gohan. She drugged you and she was about to take you, right there in the middle of that room, with everyone watching…" I was shaking. "I'm so sorry, Gohan," I said, wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling him closer. "I should have known – I should have stopped her before it got to that point… But I waited until I saw you tell her to stop. I should have stopped her, before, when you were pushing her…" I repeated myself over and over until Gohan shushed me, holding my head to his shoulder.

"Hey, I already said I forgive you. She didn't rape me – you stopped her. That's all that matters to me. You said you didn't stop it before because you thought I wanted it. When you saw that I didn't, you immediately put an end to it. Is that right?" I nodded against his shoulder. He nuzzled my hair and kissed the side of my head. "Then there's nothing to worry about. Just… I'm surprised you didn't beat the crap out of her," he said with a wry laugh. "With how often you joke about beating up guys who flirt with me, I thought you would have taken her head off."

"I was tempted, but I had more important things to do at the time," I said, lifting my head up to see him, "like get you to a safe place and make sure you're okay. Which… you seem to be," I eyed him playfully, "mostly. You might have lost a few brain cells, though…" He laughed softly at me, shoving me without much force. I shoved him back, sparking a predatory glint in his eye.

He pushed me back against the mattress, rolling on top of me, but I lifted him off of me easily and yanked him down, pinning him on his stomach long enough for me to lift onto my knees and flip him onto his back. Holding his shoulders down on the sheets, I grinned and watched him squirm and struggle against me.

Unlike him, I've been training, and with Vegeta no less. He was still much like a combative dandelion as he kicked and thrashed angrily underneath me.

Finally, he huffed and let his head fall back against the pillow, giving me a soft, frustrated growl.

I grinned wider.

I fucking _won_!

_FUCKING FINALLY!_

He turned his head to the side, glaring at the wall, as if he were sulking.

But… he wasn't sulking.

I knew what that was.

He was showing _submission_.

My heart started pounding as my vision began to narrow into pinholes. I could hear his blood rushing under the skin of his neck, especially as I leaned down and brushed my lips against him. His breathing picked up and he trembled slightly beneath my hold, but he didn't push me away nor did he turn his head to face me.

I ran my tongue from behind his right ear to the collar of his shirt before tearing it, exposing the curve of his muscle. His legs bent at the knees, rising slightly, so I shifted my weight off of them so he could draw them up. Settling between them, I pushed myself against him, feeling how hard he was already. I was no better, with intense desire pushing painfully against my jeans.

My teeth grazed the skin of his right shoulder, forcing a shudder of anticipation out of him. Only when I turned his head back to kiss him did he take any sort of initiative, responding to me hungrily. His tongue slid against mine and his hands fisted in my shirt, pulling at it. I pulled away only long enough for him to yank it over my head before taking his mouth again, swallowing every one of the tiny whines he offered.

Grinding against him a little harder, I buried my face in the crook of his neck and felt a low, guttural growl rip out of my chest.

Goddamn I wanted him so _fucking_ bad.

But…

Goddamn did he smell fucking _terrible_.

I'm sure I didn't smell any better.

"I think… we need a shower first…" I growled against his ear, still grinding against him. He whimpered and clung to me.

"You're joking, right?" he panted as he lifted his hips to meet me.

"Trust me, this will be a lot better if we didn't smell like that party…" I grinned as he started to complain, even as I lifted him off of the mattress and carried him to the bathroom.

"I don't care if we smell bad, I just want _you_. I can't let a _shower_ be the only thing between me and finally making you mine."

"Oh, lighten up. I'm taking one with you, after all." His eyes widened and he wrapped his arms around my neck, pushing our lips together in a desperate kiss. "The faster we shower," I muttered between his frantic little attacks, "the faster we can get to… better things."


	54. You just can't show me

"Down boy," I commanded, forcibly removing Gohan's hand from my dick. Seriously, if he touched it any more, I'd cum on the spot. Trunks would only stay asleep for so long and I hardly wanted to wait until our next chance, which might not be for a while. Gohan was most certainly getting grounded for last night, and that would mean no playtime for us. "You'll get it soon enough," I growled in his ear before tugging his head back by his hair, into the spray of the shower to rinse the soap from his scalp.

Once he was clean, he happily allowed me to lead him out of the shower, planting kiss after eager kiss on my cheeks and jaw as I dried us off. I grinned at his enthusiasm before lifting him off of the tile, slinging him over my shoulder, and carrying him back to the bed. With Gohan squirming in one arm, I yanked the filthy sheets off of the mattress and threw him down onto it. I didn't want the smell of booze and shame to ruin this, and I was way too far gone to care about our scent staining the bare mattress.

I shoved him down by his shoulders and held him there, still squirming in anticipation. I smirked, where I was almost frightened my first time, it seemed like it was going way too slow for Gohan. I had to calm him the fuck down somehow. Thinking back to how I got him to stay still for our first sexual encounter, I raised his bare thigh over my shoulder and brought the flat of my palm down hard on his exposed, plump ass cheek.

A satisfying _slap_ resounded through the room, along with a surprised squeak from my not-so-eager-anymore little boyfriend.

"I don't want to hurt you, baby," I cooed, enjoying the dark red spreading across Gohan's face. "Please relax and stay still. This can hurt if we go too fast or you're not prepared enough. So just lay back and enjoy it, okay?" He nodded slightly, responding shyly to my lips as I kissed him.

I kissed down his neck and chest, sucking and biting on his skin as I went, leaving wet little red marks. As I glided by his navel, I stopped to dip my tongue into the little indention and admire the chill bumps that spread down his legs. Gohan always had amazing, silky thighs, long and hairless, and it was a favorite activity of mine to see how much I could bite them before he started whimpering at me to touch him already.

I lifted his legs over my shoulders and spread his cheeks, prying his little hole open with my fingers before diving my tongue right in. Though I gave him blowjobs regularly and fingered him to his satisfaction, I've never used the dexterity of my tongue on his ass before. In my memories, it was one of my favorite things for the Gohan of my world to do to me, and from this world's Gohan's reaction, he seemed to enjoy it, too.

"Trunks – ah! Hnn… Wha-What are you doing…?" Honestly I have no experience on the giving end of this, so I was going purely on experimentation. I was too nervous to treat the Gohan of my world to my tongue on his ass and I never even once gave Bell any type of oral in the few times I fucked her before deciding she sucked at sex.

It didn't really taste like anything – at least, no different than his neck, chest, or stomach. Of course, I scrubbed him good, not wanting any lingering scent or taste of Erasa or the rest of the party staining my sweet Gohan. Despite my inexperience, he wiggled and pushed against my face, whimpering at me for more.

Since Bulma planned to distract Trunks for a night, giving Gohan and I quality time alone, I had planned ahead and bought lubricant. No, I didn't think I'd be able to have this time with him _tonight_ , but I had hoped on having it with him soon, so I stashed it in my nightstand beforehand. Luckily, I told Trunks very sternly once to never look into this drawer (which I'm pretty sure he has completely ignored, but even if he had looked inside he wouldn't know what he would be looking at) so it and a box of condoms were still in there.

Ignoring the condoms, I grabbed the lubricant and popped it open. Unlike the creamy lotion Gohan and I used in my world or the conditioner I've used in this one, this lubricant was actually intended for sex. It was clear and slippery in my palm and had no scent, which I was thankful for.

Gohan watched, giving me his full attention, as I swirled one finger around his entrance. This part, at least, he was accustomed to, minus the sex lube. He was tight and hot as I fingered him, sliding in and out with ease. He blushed harder as I started to purr and kiss, coaxing him into relaxation. Hesitantly, he ran his fingers through my drying hair, pulling it back and out of my face, then over my left shoulder.

As he leaned up to kiss the muscle of my neck and right shoulder, I could smell the blood pumping in his. His heart was drumming fast and hard, filling my ears in a slow crescendo. I focused on him, and him alone – his damp, dark hair shining in the city light, his shaky, nervous breaths, his trembling hands clinging to my back and arms, how soft and ready his sphincter had become from my stimulation…

"Don't be afraid," I whispered against his neck. "I'll do my best to be gentle. Tell me if I'm hurting you, okay?" He nodded silently, letting me lower him down to the mattress. I pulled a pillow from the end of the bed to rest under his head for comfort's sake and another beneath the small of his back to give me better access.

As I coated myself in the lubricant, Gohan lifted his legs up for me, spreading them a little. I smiled and gently massaged his entrance again, coating it further for good measure. When I looked up at his face to gauge his reaction, I was a little amused.

He had his head turned to the side, eyes focused on the far wall, face dark red in the city lights.

"Hey," I called softly, stroking his warm cheek. "Look at me." His dark eyes slid over to me and his face turned even darker. "Don't look away… I want to see you as I make love to you." That just made him squeak and cover his face with his hands. I chuckled and kissed his neck and collarbone.

"Gohan," I called him again, gently peeling his hands away from his face. "I love you. You don't have to hide from me." I kissed him softly and sweetly between my words, guiding his arms around my shoulders. He responded shyly, seemingly unable to talk. "Do you want to stop?"

He shook his head quickly, looking up at me with desperation. I smiled and stroked his cheek again.

"Okay. I'll go slowly. Stop me if you need to stop."

I reached down and pulled one of his legs higher on my waist, making him open up for me. With my other hand, I ran my thumb across his smooth, warm cheek, and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

With as much control as I could grasp, I pushed the head of my cock against his small, soft, soaking entrance. His breath hitched in his throat, but he kept his eyes trained on mine, his arms trembling around my shoulders. I pulled my face away just enough to watch his, pushing further into his tight, wet heat, my purring growing louder and louder with each steady breath I took.

I released a long, content sigh, engulfed by his scent, energy, and the cute, sweet little sounds he made as I filled him up. I showered him with soft kisses, waiting for him to adjust to my invasion. I could feel his muscle flex and tighten around me, every nerve standing on end, sending wave after wave of electricity from my loins out to the rest of my body.

Finally, a small, soft purr started in his chest. I smiled and rolled my hips against his, loving the whimpers that released between his purrs.

Without saying a word, I pulled out slightly and pushed back in with all the care in the world, massaging his insides.

"Mmm…" He closed his eyes and pushed his head back against the pillow, exposing his pale neck nicely for me. His legs wrapped tightly around my waist and drew me in deeper and harder with each shallow thrust.

"I love you, Gohan," I promised in a low voice, drawing my thrusts a little longer. "You're everything I want and need. I've wanted to do this for you for so, so long…" He couldn't reply, especially as I went harder and faster, making the bed tap softly against the wall. I watched, fascinated, as beads of sweat started to shine on his skin, glistening in the city light. "I love you so much, Gohan, so much…"

His eyes fluttered open and he tried to focus on me as I studied him, pumping in and out of that welcoming heat. Electricity swirled in my stomach, especially as I drove harder and harder, kicking his sinewy thighs up higher on my waist. I knew where that spot was and it took all of my concentration to aim for it instead of just grabbing him by the hips and fucking his brains out.

I knew I hit it just right when a sharp, surprised cry ripped out of his throat. His arms tightened around my shoulders and he lifted off of the bed, gazing up at me with the most beautiful expression I flashed him a wicked grin and pummeled that spot with everything I had, knowing I wouldn't last much longer. Looking down at his hot, red cock, weeping precum onto our stomachs, I knew he wouldn't last, either.

With his heartbeat drumming in my ears and a deep, loud purr vibrating from my chest, I leaned down to the right of his neck and brushed my lips against his flesh – a blank canvas just for me. I put a hand behind his head and guided his mouth against my right shoulder, just barely registering how his fingernails were digging into my back.

His desperate cries, his blood, and the vulgar slapping sound of skin on skin were the only things I heard as his hot, wet cream covered my stomach. His most intimate juices released a sex scent that exploded in my lungs, forcing a deep, loud, guttural growl out of me. Something clicked in my brain and I felt my lip curl back and my teeth sink into his perfect, milky muscle. I drove into him harder and harder, latched onto him by my teeth, until finally the edge came and I poured myself into him.

The pressure of his bite forced swirls of hot vibrations through my muscle, blood, and into my bones. His arms and legs tightened around me, holding on for dear life as we rode out our orgasms together, until we began to float. I kept my teeth in him for a long time, eyes shut tight, concentrating on his energy alone as it whirled with mine.

Finally, the rest of the world flowed back to me, cuing me to release his flesh from between my teeth. There was no blood or redness – just a perfect outline of my bite. Instinctively, I licked and sucked on the skin, noticing he still hadn't let go of me.

As I cleaned my mark on him, he slowly pulled off, following my lead. He kissed and cleaned, delicately stroking his tongue along my skin. Once I thought he'd done enough, I sat up enough to see his face.

His eyes were watery and his cheeks were flushed. He looked up at me with obvious trust and affection, no longer willing to hide from me, his mate.

I pulled out of him, hardly caring if my cum stained the mattress. This was my den – mine and my mate's, and it would smell like us.

Wait – that was a very Saiyan thought, wasn't it?

I didn't reserve time to dwell on it as I settled down on the bed beside Gohan, pulling him into my chest and cradling him. He purred contentedly, snuggling tightly against me. As I kissed his forehead and hair over and over again, I looked out into the dark room and through the window, admiring the vivid lights and colors from the city as it illuminated our bonding.

Slowly, sounds beyond our little bubble started to reach my ears, easing me back into the world. I stoked his wild, black hair and looked down at him, meeting his eyes. He smiled up at me with that sweet, loving curl of his lips, the soft purr in his chest, the pink tinge to his cheeks…

This is the same boy who, upon meeting me, could hardly make eye contact. When I finally got him to speak, he went on and on about the hibernation habits of chipmunks and how the moderate West City weather could affect them, until he realized I was still sitting there, listening to him.

This is the same boy who thought he was sneaky, creeping into my bedroom at night with the intention of sleeping with me, only to wuss out and run back to his father's room until he finally drew up enough courage to curl up beside me. Then, when he was 'caught,' he started to cry until I comforted him, soothing his worries away.

This is the same boy who proudly explained his royal heritage and his swordmaking abilities, then boldly crawled into my lap, only to blush and avoid me the very next day.

This is the same boy who pulled me out of my catatonic depression with only his voice – the only voice to get through my shell and into my vulnerable core, where he has resided ever since. I followed him around for days as if I were on a leash, and I protected him like a guard dog against the Androids.

This is the same boy who held me as I died, promising to never, ever leave me. He held me as I came back to life, as well, crying and laughing in pure ecstasy, with eyes only for me.

I stroked his wild hair away from his face before leaning down and claiming his lips. He responded, open and eager, offering up his heart and soul for only me to take. I accepted, and offered mine in return.

This boy is mine, and fuck it all if I'm not his.


	55. But god I'm praying

"Not too much water. Set it on the counter so it's even, then tell me if it's right." I watched Trunks carefully fill the measuring glass with water before placing it on the counter. With a concentrated stare, he tilted the glass into the sink, letting some of the water spill out, then set it on the counter once more.

"There!" He grinned up at me, pointing triumphantly to the glass.

"Are you sure? Don't blame me if this is too watery…" I warned. He looked back at the glass, but he was determined it was the correct amount. "Okay, now pour it into the pot."

I've been teaching Trunks some cooking skills here and there, even though my cooking was nowhere near as good as Chichi's or my grandmother's. But living in Capsule Corporation, where robots did pretty much everything for us, I was afraid Trunks would grow up without knowing how to prepare even the most basic dishes. So here I was, letting him take the reins in cooking breakfast.

In the adjoining room, I could hear Gohan fail miserably at quelling his mother's anger over the phone.

"Gohan's in trouble, isn't he?" Trunks asked knowingly. He got in enough trouble, himself, so he could recognize it when he saw it.

"Yeah," I said as I tried to keep the kid on task. "Watch the pan. Don't let it burn."

Gohan and I held each other this morning until sunlight started filtering in through my expansive bedroom windows. We knew it would be the last time for a long time, so we tried to enjoy every second of it. He was tender and sore, so there was no chance of a second round before the kid woke up. Not that he didn't want a second round – as we took another shower to rinse the smell of sex off, Gohan tried his best to jump me.

But, because Gohan wasn't used to having a cock rammed into him, I was hesitant to comply. I reminded him again that I didn't want to hurt him, and if we did it too much he'd get raw and it would hurt to even sit down. He ended up settling for a blowjob and fingering, but not without the promise that we'd make love again soon.

"…So my body will get used to it," he said with a cheeky grin as he watched his cum dribble out of the corner of my mouth.

I shook my head and turned my attention back to the 6-year-old who was cooking with great concentration, as if he were diffusing a bomb.

"That's good. Let's turn off the stove, now. Good. Here, hold this plate…" I scooped some of the rice and eggs onto the plate and sent him off to the table to eat before filling another plate. Maybe Gohan would have time to eat something before his mother actually drove here to drag him off by his ear?

I walked into the adjoining room to find Gohan standing awkwardly with a pained look on his face. He was holding his cell phone away from his ear, and I could hear Chichi yell at him with perfect clarity.

"How dare you sneak off to that stupid party after I explicitly told you _not to_! Ignoring my calls – you are _grounded_ , young man! I want you home _this instant_! Honestly, Gohan, how could you be so immature?! I had to call poor Trunks and ask him to hunt you down and make sure you were still alive! He was babysitting, you know! Or, you _should_ know that, after all, _you were supposed to take Goten over there_! Oh, what happened to my sweet little boy? He's become such a delinquent since he started 'hanging out' with those awful city kids! Gohan! Are you even listening to me?! I said come home _right now_!"

Silently, I held up the plate with the obvious question. Want something to eat before you go? Gohan gave me another pained look.

Goku appeared next to us, making Gohan jump and nearly drop the phone. Still, Chichi berated him from hundreds of miles away, seemingly unaware that her husband just popped into the room with us.

Goku's eyes widened slightly as he stared at his son. Slowly, they slid over to me, narrowing into angry slits. Heavy pressure turned the air in the room into lead, pushing down on us, and electricity crackled between me and the full-blooded Saiyan. Gohan looked terrified, face pale, but he moved to step between us as if to stop any attack his father might aim on me.

With Gohan standing firmly by my side, still holding the phone away from his ear and ignoring Chichi's scolding, he held my free hand with his.

I smiled at Goku and held the plate of food up to his face, squeezing Gohan's hand.

The pressure lifted off, as if it were never there in the first place as Goku's eyes widened. He went from frightening killer Saiyan to goofy Goku in a split second, taking my offering to shovel it into his mouth with gusto.

"Chichi! Is' okay. He haf foof!" Goku exclaimed, mouth full of rice and eggs. "An if's _goof_!"

"Goku?! What are you – Get back here, and bring Gohan with you!"

Gohan relaxed, releasing a heavy sigh as he watched his father defend his staying here on the behalf of plentiful food.

"Trunks made breakfast! It tastes good! I'll bring him home later!" Goku said after swallowing his mouthful.

"Ugh! Goku, you already _had_ breakfast! Don't eat Trunks's breakfast, too! Trunks – I'm so, so sorry!"

"Actually, the kid made it…" I said, giving credit where credit was due. Goku grinned at me as he polished off his helping.

"Little Trunks made this?! This is great!"

"There's more in the kitchen," I offered, hitching my head in the right direction. With a giddy smile, Goku bounded off to it. I chuckled, thanking Dende for the foresight to make as much as we did. Vegeta would no doubt be showing up to help himself, too. We really only prepared to feed four Saiyans, but I guess I could eat something later if it meant keeping Gohan a little longer.

"Oh, Trunks, I'm so sorry for how much trouble my boys have been to you! You shouldn't have to deal with this."

I laughed Chichi's apologies off, insisting to her that it was no big deal and I'd have Goku take Gohan home as soon as they were finished eating.

I watched in awe as two full-blooded Saiyans practically inhaled the breakfast Trunks and I made. Trunks growled cutely whenever Vegeta or Goku got too close to his plate, protecting it as if it were a full set of dragon balls. Gohan, who was obviously still embarrassed, picked at his food. He blushed when I reached out and touched his cheek tenderly, not even bothering to be subtle about my affection.

Trunks eyed us curiously, Goku didn't seem to notice, and Vegeta just didn't give a shit.

When it was time for them to go, before Goku could teleport my mate away, I leaned in and planted a firm kiss on Gohan's lips. His cheeks darkened, but he didn't pull away. He responded shyly, hyperaware of the Saiyans watching us. Goku noticed this time, but the pressure never came back. Actually, he didn't say anything at all, but instead watched us as if he were observing some rare phenomenon.

When Goku took Gohan back to Mount Paozu where I'm sure he caught even more hell from his mother, I turned to find Trunks staring up at me with wide eyes.

"Why did you kiss him?" he asked.

"He's my boyfriend," I explained. When Trunks was younger, I made the decision to keep secrets between us to a minimum. Of course, there were some things that were on a need-to-know basis only, but for the most part, we were pretty open with each other. Something I hoped to instill in him as he would grow into an angry, secretive teenager.

"Do you love him?" He was teasing me as he turned his head and grinned, asking in a sing-song tone.

"Yup. I love Gohan with all my heart," I replied, scooping this little asshat into my arms and lifting him onto my shoulders. I carried him back into the kitchen so we could help the robots clean up the dishes from breakfast, listening to him giggle.

"Trunks and Gohan, sitting in a tree…"

"Hey, shut up!"

Gohan was so fucking grounded. No cell phone, no computer time, no Piccolo time, no training (not that he trained anymore), no club activities, no hanging out with friends, and definitely no playtime with me.

Well, that his mother knew of, anyway.

After I rolled the condom on, I stepped between Gohan's legs and pulled them up and around my waist so he could hold onto me. His red slacks were still hanging off of his ankles and his shirt was pulled up and behind his head, exposing pretty much every inch of his milky skin.

He reached above his head and grabbed the top of the stall door, bracing himself as I entered him. For better leverage, I hooked my arms beneath the bend of his knees and pushed my palms flat against the stall door, stopping it from clanking in time with my thrusts.

Since I was temporarily banned from visiting Gohan at his home and he was banned from mine, we took to meeting in secret during Gohan's lunch break at school. I made sure to time my own break for the same hour, slipping away from my team just long enough to make love to this boy as well as I could in a less-than-desirable setting: at OSH, in the bathroom in the east wing of the second floor, near Gohan's classroom.

The unfocused, half-lidded expression on his face let me know he was enjoying this regardless. His cheeks were hot and he was starting to sweat, quickly losing composure as I drove into him, pushing him harder against the stall door. I loved it, too, but I still longed for the day where we could make love in my bed again, deciding against the easy clean-up that a condom offered for messy, dripping lubrication and the skin-on-skin friction that I preferred.

Gohan panted heavily, letting his arms fall from the top of the stall door to drape around my shoulders. He whimpered, voice drowned out by the soft slapping noises of his ass meeting my pelvis. It's been a few weeks since we bonded, and as I've found, Gohan loved having me inside of him. Even if he never said it (which he did – and often), his rock hard cock bouncing lightly against his navel with my thrusts would be evidence enough.

"Trunks – ah… mmnn…" His eyes lost focus again as I nailed his prostate. I grinned at him. I love it when he loses focus. I was purring loudly, listening to him pant and whimper my name.

I froze when the main door to the bathroom swung open and a group of guys walked in, talking and joking loudly. I held my breath, swallowing my purr. It took a moment for Gohan's brain to catch up, but when it did, his eyes widened and he grasped me around the shoulders with a panicked look on his face. Silently, I raised my hand to my lips.

_Shhh._

His eyes widened, still, and he shook his head. I smiled at him, leaning in and planting a soft, sweet kiss on his lips before continuing my thrusts – albeit much quieter. Gohan bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut, clinging to me as I made love to him with strangers so near, all unaware. He held his breath so he wouldn't whimper, moan, or purr. Before they left in a wave of dumb jokes and good-natured teasing about some stupid teenage drama, Gohan came all over his chest and mine. Luckily, I had taken my shirt off, so it was just my bare skin he splashed on.

When the guys left, I resumed my hard thrusting, racing for the finish line.

"Gohan," I said in a teasing voice, nipping at his lips as he rode out his orgasm, "I didn't know you were like that…"

"Ah – sh-shut up…!" It was cute, how much he was blushing, but I feared he might pass out with all the blood rushing to his head. I laughed playfully before leaning in to kiss and suck on my mark on his shoulder, making a sweet purr vibrate from his chest.

Finally, after a few more hard thrusts, I spilled myself into the condom. Since Gohan had class after this, we couldn't risk him dripping cum at his desk, so a condom was really the best route to take. Plus, they were pre-lubricated, so I didn't have to carry any lube with me.

Gently, I pulled out of him and lowered his shaky legs to the floor, keeping my hands on him to steady him. He breathed heavily against my shoulder, letting me hold him and stroke his back before I had to pull away to take the condom off. Hugging and nuzzling was the closest we could come to cuddling in a gross bathroom stall. As we re-dressed, he whispered sweet, loving little things to me, like how sexy I look post-coitus and how much he loves how fucking strong I am (though in much more tender words – Gohan is way too shy and romantic to say shit point-blank like that).

I grinned, enjoying having my ego fed.

"This will be even better when we can go to sleep in my bed right after," I promised, throwing the condom and its wrapper away in the bathroom's trash bin before washing my hands and chest. "We won't have to be so quiet. Though…" I shot him a teasing smile, watching him wipe his cum off of his stomach, "…there won't be any people for us to hide from…"

He blushed again, glaring at me.

Gohan was hesitant to go back to class. He was shunned by his 'friends' after what happened at the party. At first, Erasa was sickeningly sweet and concerned for him, but when she found out he knew what happened, her attitude toward him completely changed. Instead of telling everyone he was Gamma, she called him a 'twink' and bullied him about having to have his boyfriend – being me – to come and save him from the party.

Soon, most of the other students followed her lead, teasing and pranking Gohan daily. It got so bad that the teacher had Gohan swap seats with a student on the other side of the room, so he wouldn't be sitting next to Erasa and her friends anymore.

The only people who didn't try to get under Gohan's skin were a few of the quieter students – the ones who knew how it felt to be spurred by others – and Videl. She didn't say anything negative to him; in fact, she said nothing at all. But, she also didn't say anything to stop the name-calling or pranks.

Until Gohan was granted access to his cell phone, he used his ki to flash to me during school hours. I would concentrate on him, able to tell when it dropped as it usually did when he was sad or upset. When it would drop, I'd flash mine, and he'd perk up a little. When he got his phone back, he would text me between lessons. His messages ranged between sweet, romantic things to the mean and hurtful shit his classmates would say to him.

When he was allowed to go back to club activities, he dropped out of the boxing club and joined the physics club, like he originally wanted to when he started school a few months ago. The physics students welcomed him with open arms, giving Gohan a sense of belonging that he never had with Erasa and her friends. They were a small group of nerdy teenagers and were ecstatic that the 'perfect score boy' wanted to be part of their club. They didn't care that he was into guys and they didn't dare bully him about it. With them, Gohan could geek out with people his own age who also loved sci-fi movies, superheroes, math, and the wonders of the natural world.

I was the last thing Chichi allowed Gohan to have, a month after the party. Even then, we were only allowed to visit each other – not spend the night. A few nights after the party, Gohan told Chichi that he and I are a couple.

She wasn't surprised at all.

"Oh, honey, I know. You're still grounded."

Over the years, Chichi noticed Gohan's starry-eyed looks directed at me whenever I wasn't looking. She recognized that expression, being a romantic, herself. She also could tell by how he would react whenever she pried about cute girls at school. She wasn't a mind reader, like her husband (Gohan still didn't know that), but she had something just as good: mother's intuition. She knew I was a good boy, too, so she wasn't worried about me taking advantage of her son while he was still young.

The day she allowed us to have more than our lunch hour together, Gohan flew over to Capsule Corporation and practically tackled me to the ground, telling me he was (almost) free. Completely free would mean sleepovers were allowed. Laughing, I hugged him back, and convinced Mom to distract Trunks so Gohan and I could be alone for a while.

After gently making love to him on my bed, taking my time, kissing him, and whispering romantic things to him like we both wanted, we cuddled close together under the late afternoon light. Being able to hold Gohan's thin, soft body to me was better than I could have imagined. I finally had him naked and satisfied and swirling in the sweet vibrations from my mark on his shoulder.

"You know it might be another month before your mom finally lets us have sleepovers again," I said, grazing my fingers over the taut white skin of his hip and side as we lay together in my bed. "It sucks when the brats take up all the room, when Goten sleeps over. It feels uneven without you there." He giggled softly, nuzzling my neck and shoulder, before turning in my arms and pushing his back against my chest.

I kissed and nipped at his shoulder, still petting and stroking the length of his body lovingly. He molded to me perfectly, like a key in a lock.

I think I fell asleep, because I couldn't remember when I stopped stroking him. I blinked my eyes open, feeling him slide out of my bed. I watched, amused, as he sat up on the edge of the bed and stretched, pale skin glowing in the afternoon sun. He was purring softly as he looked behind him, at me. He smiled a sweet, small smile.

Gohan is so beautiful. I sat up and watched him stand from the bed to walk about the room, still stark naked, to admire my half-assed decorating skills. By decorating, I mean books, drawings from the brats, blueprints, tools, and random junk that I've collected over the years. Even a few of Trunks's things somehow wound up in my room. Not to mention the small piles of dirty clothes scattered around on the floor.

He stopped at the dresser, reaching over to pick something up. I knew what it was, and my heart did a little flip in my chest.

Gohan stared at the photo intently, tracing every line and shape with his eyes. Slowly, I slid out of bed, too, and walked up behind him to wrap my arms around his narrow waist. He was barely breathing, watching the photo as if the Gohan in it would turn around and look at him.

"When I was little, you said you and I were close, in your world," he said softly, never taking his eyes off of it. I didn't say anything. Gohan rarely pointed out that I was from a different world. "You were always so nice to me, smiling at me, and you didn't treat anyone else that way. Nothing I said or did seemed to surprise you or bother you, even when I thought it was weird."

He turned his head and looked at me from the corner of his eye. "It was because you loved me from the start. I tried so hard to impress you, when I didn't even have to. You loved me because…" he held up the photo, "…you loved me in a different world."

He didn't sound mad or depressed or accusing. His voice was gentle and soft, almost inspired, as if he were finally voicing thoughts he's had for a while.

"I had a huge crush on you back then," he admitted, blushing. "You were kind and strong and… mysterious. Nothing ever got under your skin – not even Vegeta. He beat the crap out of you and you took it in stride. No hesitation, no overthinking; you knew how to handle it. Vegeta always scared me the most, and then you came along and acted like he was nothing. You were…" he blushed harder, "you were so cool."

I smiled and pushed my lips against my mark on his shoulder, shifting my weight on my feet. He looked back down at the photo.

"The only thing I saw ever get to you was when he didn't show."

I froze.

"He completely tore you down, who you were. Nothing anyone said or did could get through to you. I wasn't allowed to see you, but I heard Bulma and your mom talking… talking about admitting you into a psychiatric ward when doctors couldn't get you to talk. I was terrified that you'd never come back. Then they told me to try and talk to you, and when I did, it was like the lights came back on. And then I realized I was in love with you."

He turned in my arms, watching me just as intently as he had the photo; studying me.

"I know you love me, and I love you, too. You've been the most important person in my life since I was a kid. You've made me think and feel in ways I've never experienced before. I trust you with my life and my heart. But… I'm afraid…" He hesitated, swallowing a lump in his throat. "If he could affect you so strongly when he disappeared, how will he affect you when he reappears…? What will you do?"

What will I do?

"I…" I paused, wondering what exactly the answer Gohan was looking for was. He wasn't nervous or sad, waiting patiently for my answer. His ki, which I was more in tune with now than ever before, pulsated gently as it always did. Gohan knew me well, and he would be able to tell if I lied to him. He loves me. What will I do?

"I… I'd run to him… I'd cry and yell at him and hug him and beat the living shit out of him. And…" I flicked my eyes over at the boy in my arms, "and I don't know what I'd do after that, but I know I'd never want to let him go."

Gohan's face was still. He studied me, eye contact never wavering, as if he were reading me like one of his textbooks.

Then he smiled.

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't."

I released a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Wh-What?" I asked dumbly, my heart picking up speed at an alarming rate. His smile turned into a grin.

"We aren't the same exact person, but I imagine we have the same basic desires. The same basic thoughts, needs, hopes…" He pushed his forehead gently against mine. "And if I were him, I would want you to come running to me, too. What would happen after that… I don't know, either. I guess we'll have to cross that bridge when it comes."


	56. That you'll find me

Things were great.

Really, they were.

By September, my team and I finished construction on the new gym. There weren't any other projects available on the school and my manager was antsy for me to return to West City, so I hesitantly left Orange Star (which was in the process of being renamed 'Satan City'). I was still concerned for Gohan, but he assured that I didn't have to worry. Though the name-calling and pranks hadn't stopped from Erasa and her minions, he was happy at school.

Gohan really found his place with the physics geeks. They were friends he could rely on and talk to without being coerced into dangerous situations. I actually met a few of them one day when I picked Gohan up after school; They weren't at all bothered by mine and Gohan's relationship, and they even seemed impressed to know the extent of my own knowledge of subjects like physics and math.

I couldn't keep up with the sci-fi movies or dorky games, though… At home, Trunks seemed to fit well into that category, so Gohan had someone to talk to about it when he wasn't at school (even if it was with a 6-year-old). Being immersed in technology and science since his birth, things like video games and computers came naturally to the miniature version of myself. Though I could handle them, the interest just wasn't there.

After Gohan and I bonded, Trunks started becoming more and more fond of him. Vegeta said it was because he sensed a bond between himself and Gohan, but like Gohan to me, Trunks would only show cub behavior until he hit puberty. After that, according to Vegeta, Trunks may see me as an obstacle in his incomplete bond with Gohan. However, since I was Trunks's sire (and also that _I'm Trunks_ , _too_ ), Vegeta couldn't know exactly how it would turn out.

Sires in a three-way bond quelled the desire to fight between those two members. Every successful three-way bond (though they were few and far between) included at least one sire to another member in the triangle. But, that was the typical rule in full-blooded Saiyans. Being a half-Saiyan, there was no sure answer for how Trunks would react. After all, Gohan was supposed to demand a bond soon after puberty and turn to drugs and promiscuous behavior when denied it, but we didn't mate until almost two years later with only one incident.

Being Trunks's sire, who knows how Trunks will act towards me when he starts puberty?

I figured I had about ten years to consider the possibilities (and maybe condition Trunks to _not_ try and kill me).

"Do you remember when you came to me, angry about becoming the boy's sire?" Vegeta smirked knowingly at me. "I knew what I was doing, brat."

"You said it was because royalty doesn't 'have time or patience' to care for their own children," I snapped.

"That's true, but also because your inevitable mating with Kakarot's brat would cause a chain reaction in my whelp. If you became his sire, he would be less likely to kill you."

Wait – had Vegeta been looking out for me? I stood back, watching him as he turned away, arms crossed tightly across his chest. "I can't have you two killing each other. Then, Kakarot would have two whelps and I would have one, or less."

Argh, fuck you, Vegeta.

Gohan didn't mind his new sireship. Well, he wasn't _really_ Trunks's sire, but Trunks started looking up to Gohan in the same way he looked up to me. One day, as we walked through downtown West City, Trunks walked between us and took both of our hands, happily rambling about something he learned at school. I couldn't help but grin. It was like…

It was like we were his parents.

I wasn't sure exactly how much Trunks knew in the way of fighting. Our father has been training him for the last year, separate from me. He seems to enjoy it, even playing battle games with Goten on the weekends. Since I still hadn't picked up a new project with my construction company, I didn't have anything to do other than play with the kid, so I decided to find out exactly how much he knew.

It was a school day, so Gohan was in 'Satan City.' It was the end of the day, though, so he should finish up his after-school programs soon. He'd certainly be over at Capsule Corporation when he was done for the day.

Trunks was on a holiday, so he was home from school. Naturally, Goten was over, as well, so I took the tots on two-to-one in Capsule Corporation's new atrium. The animals were in their respective pens, being fed, so as long as we stayed around the front of the atrium, there was no concern for hurting one of them. Besides, the animals were accustomed to Goten and Trunks's battle games in here, so even if we got close, the animals wouldn't be afraid.

"Are you sure?" Trunks asked, hesitant to comply with my request to spar. "I mean, you're a _lot_ stronger than us. There's no way we'll even be able to graze you!" He smiled proudly as he admitted it, as if it were a totally obvious fact.

"Yeah, isn't that unfair?" Goten seemed unsure, too. "Gohan n' Daddy said you're one of the strongest guys on the planet! You've been through _real battles_ n' stuff. Trunks n' me just play-fight!"

Able to hear our conversation from their comfortable place near the entrance, both of my mothers giggled. By now, everyone was up-to-date on mine and Gohan's relationship, though only my mothers and Vegeta knew about my concern regarding Trunks fighting me when he turns 16. I'm sure they figured I was only insisting on fighting now to see where I stood with him.

Well, maybe I was.

Not that I was nervous that Trunks might try to kill me one day.

"That's why you're both going to come after me," I reasoned. "I won't let it get too rough. Just show me what you can do, okay?"

I was not fucking prepared for what these brats showed me.

For 45-fucking minutes I struggled to stay a step ahead of them. They were fast and tricky and their strikes hurt like hell, even though I blocked them all. Goten was a little more manageable one-on-one, but Trunks was almost as good as I was.

"Come on, Big Brother, quit playing around! Fight for _real_! I can take it!"

I'mfuckingtryingyoulittleshit –

My mothers were laughing aloud by now, along with my grandparents. It must be comical to see me get my ass kicked by a couple of kindergarteners. Goten still couldn't fly, so we kept to the ground for his sake.

Frustrated, Trunks growled and hopped back, giving some distance between us. Panting, sweating, and covered with dirt, he glanced over to Goten and a slow, devilish smirk crossed his face. Goten's face lit up as Trunks winked at him.

What the fu –

In a burst of golden light, Trunks transformed into a super Saiyan. Stunned, I wasn't able to find the speed to move out of the way before he nailed me in the fucking stomach. My brain finally caught up as I scrambled to recover, dodging his second and third strikes before taking off into the air.

Floating just under the glass ceiling, I got a good look at the kid. He had a huge, cocky grin on his face, as if he thought he finally found a means to force me to stop 'playing around.' When the fuck did _this_ happen? Did Vegeta know Trunks could transform? Goten obviously knew, as he cheered his friend on from the ground. This was no surprise to the youngest Son. Could Goten transform, too? Did Gohan know? No, he would have told me.

I tried to keep up with him in my base form, but there wasn't much hope. Trunks, obviously new to super Saiyan, was unable to keep the power behind his flight and ki blasts consistent, so I spent a lot of time stopping him from accidentally running into the glass or destroying the animal pens.

"Drop the form, Trunks," I demanded, catching his kick with a grunt.

"Not until you fight me for real!" he replied, arrogance lacing his voice. He reared back and swung at me again. I could feel the force vibrate through me as I blocked. Growling in frustration, I transformed mid-kick and sent him flying towards the ground, then dropped the form immediately after. Trunks, still transformed, sat up on his knees on the grass and held his cheek where I kicked him. Goten crouched next to him, patting the dirt off of Trunks's little green gi.

I landed nearby and walked up to him, listening to him sniffle and whimper about how unfair that attack was.

"You-You're supposed to warn me when you do it! I was only gonna block your base-form kick, but-but you cheated n' transformed before you hit – _choke_ – hit me! That was a _sneak attack_ and it wasn't _fair_!"

I knelt beside him and took his hand away from his face, inspecting the damage. Just a little red; it might need ice later to prevent swelling. Nothing serious.

"You can't trust your enemy to play by the rules or be fair, Trunks. In a real fight, your enemy's goal is to take you down. You have to be prepared for sneak attacks – you can't assume they'll be fair."

Trunks pouted pathetically, sliding his eyes away from mine.

"But you're _not_ the enemy."

I smiled a little at that, still touching Trunks's cheek tenderly. He flinched at any pressure, sniffling for emphasis. What a drama queen.

Suddenly, I heard my mother shriek. I felt my ki rise instinctively and adrenaline rush through me, making the world move slowly. Trunks, still transformed, stiffened under my hands in fear, but followed my lead as I rose to my feet, ready to lunge at the new threat that made my mother scream. I don't remember making the decision to stand – my body acted on its own.

But when I focused on my mother, she was crying and babbling incoherently, clinging to some guy. Bulma and my grandparents were watching curiously. Standing beside Bulma, Gohan turned his eyes to me and gave me a small, sweet smile. He was still in his school clothes, bookbag hanging off his shoulder, hair a mess from flying… He looked back at my mother, who was still sobbing and being held by this guy.

I felt all of my blood drain out through my feet as he pulled away from her. She held his face, tracing the scars and pushing wild, black hair out of the way to see him better. He held his right hand on her waist, staring at her as if he hadn't seen her in ages.

There was movement around his hips as a long, dark brown tail unfurled to swish slowly behind him.

The world and all 7 billion of its residents fell away as dark grey eyes slid over to me. I sank to my bottom, sitting on the grass, feeling as if I were in Vegeta's gravity room again. I felt Trunks's small hands on my shoulder, shaking me gently, but I couldn't see him or hear him. Yet, I knew what he asked.

"What's wrong? Trunks? Who is that guy?"

Heat stung the backs of my eyes and a lump formed in my throat. I felt my face twist into something like desperation, wanting to believe this was real. Am I dreaming? This has to be a dream. I should have realized it as soon as Trunks transformed into a super Saiyan. There was no way any of this was real.

There was no way he was here.

No way…

No way he…

He's here.

He's here!

_He's here!_

"Gohan," I choked out. Was that my voice? Is that what I sound like?

He smiled at me – that beautiful, stupid, lop-sided smirk that made the scars on his cheeks crinkle.

My body continued to act on its own as I hopped to my feet and crossed the 30-something yards to him. I thought for sure I'd go right through him, but instead I met with something hard and warm. His scent hit me like a train; Gohan's scent, just like in the trunk where our clothes stayed or in the capsule with our sleeping bags, but so much fresher.

I clung to him as if he'd disappear at any moment, because surely he would. This is a dream, after all. I cried like a little bitch, trying to say his name, but I wasn't sure if I was actually making sense. I'm sure it just came out as the same noises my mother made before.

His arm tightened around me and I heard a familiar, low chuckle, ringing like sweet bells in my ears and filling my head with warm fuzz. It just made me cry more and hug him harder. Could he breathe? I couldn't breathe.

"Please tell me I'm still older than you," he quipped light-heartedly, rocking me gently. I think I nodded with my face buried in his shoulder, but it was hard to tell. I still couldn't control my body, especially as I reeled from the sound of his voice.

His voice – I could hear him. It was clear as day. It was really _his_ voice. It sounded like the Gohan of this world, but a little more gravelly, either from age or from overuse or what-the-fuck-ever, it was Gohan's fucking voice oh my fucking god Gohan Gohan Gohan GohanGohanGohanGohan!

It all felt so surreal; uncanny, how close this dream felt to the real world. Here I was, finally holding him again, his scent in my lungs and his voice in my ears… I couldn't stop crying. Not just because he was here, but also because I feared waking up, and the guilt that came along with the fear. How could I fear waking up? The Gohan of this world was probably curled up next to me, Goten and Trunks on my other side, snoozing away peacefully. Entirely unaware of my dreams uncovering my earliest desires – ones that I buried so, so long ago, and making them so _fucking_ real…

I felt something wet on my shoulder. Slowly and hesitantly, I pulled back just enough to see his eyes – dark and wet and bloodshot from crying, himself. I ran my hands through his hair, messing it up further. Not that it could get much wilder than it already was. His arm was wrapped firmly around my waist, keeping me from moving away. As if I ever fucking would.

He looked exactly as he did the day he left our world: dirt on his face, clothes singed from a ki blast, and sweaty from panic and fear. But there wasn't an ounce of fear in him now, as his eyes watched mine, our foreheads pressed together.

I closed the distance between us and pushed my lips against his, feeling him respond without hesitation. He was so sweet and nostalgic, bringing forth everything I'd buried about him up until today. I felt 16 again, being held and kissed with such tender care by him. Even though we were about the same size, he made me feel so young and so small.

I was afraid to open my eyes as he pulled away. My tears hadn't subsided, still dripping down my cheeks sloppily, turning me into more of a mess.

"Look at me," he requested gently. I shook my head. "Why not?"

"Because I'll wake up," I explained pathetically. His low, earthy chuckle was the only thing I could hear. His arm lifted from my waist so his fingers could brush my wet, hot cheek.

I yelped when there was a sharp pain on my face. My eyes flew open, seeing him grin and laugh at me. Did he just fucking _pinch_ me?! I brought a hand to my cheek, rubbing it and glaring at him, offended.

"You're not asleep," he assured matter-of-factly, putting his arm back around my waist.

The rest of the world came back to me, making me suddenly remember we weren't alone. I heard the cries of my grandparents' exotic animals from their pens, and after looking around, I saw everyone was watching us with keen interest, as if we were the most exotic animals in the atrium.

Even Gohan – the Gohan of this world, my sweet little mate – met my eyes with a warm smile. My stomach felt like butterflies from seeing his expression. When I turned back to the Gohan holding me in his arm, the butterflies doubled, filling up the rest of my body. I was shaking. He had the same warm smile.

I'm not asleep.

Gohan is _really here_.


	57. That you'll see me

Gohan looked over to the scarred version of himself curiously. Once I finally stopped sniffling, the two of them finally started interacting in front of me. As my mom called Chichi on her phone, I walked slowly behind the two of them, watching them laugh and talk about some ancient science fiction movie series that the Gohan of this world was obsessed with.

And, apparently, the Gohan of my world was obsessed with it, too.

His tail swished happily behind him, "You mean a new sequel released?!" He sounded so fucking excited. I couldn't help the stupid grin that came across my face, hearing that long-familiar lift in his voice.

The Gohan of this world grinned, too. " _Three_ sequels have released," he informed proudly. I watched sheer joy wash over my world's Gohan's eyes. He glanced over his shoulder at me and grinned cutely, the scars around his mouth crinkling. My heart thumped hard. This world's Gohan nudged him and leaned in to whisper something I couldn't hear.

I studied their backs as they walked ahead of me, toward the living room. Trunks floated lazily behind me, leaning heavily on one of my shoulders, and Goten hung off of my other shoulder. They were watching the other two hybrids whisper softly to each other, also.

My world's Gohan was significantly more muscular than this world's. Though this world's Gohan was somewhat muscular, as well, he was still dainty-looking compared to the war-hardened version of himself. They're the same height – well, I assume they are. They hold themselves differently.

My world's Gohan walks and stands with his shoulders back, chest out, and chin up, quite confident in his speech and stride. A life of snap decisions and being around people who looked up at him as a legendary hero made him surer of himself, though not obnoxiously so like my father, nor was he stricken with a clueless air, like Goku's confidence.

This world's Gohan, before we started making our way to Capsule Corporation's expansive living room, imitated his future counterpart's posture when he thought no one was watching him. After all, all eyes would surely be on my world's Gohan, right? No one should have seen him comparing himself to the person he would have turned out to be, had my mother never intervened in this universe.

He caught my eye and dropped the confident posture, grinning nervously, face turning a sweet shade of pink. I smiled at him, but I'm not sure if he saw it.

"It must be weird, to talk to yourself like that," Trunks commented, eyes fixated on the whispering pair ahead of us.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Imagine having all the same memories, then getting to talk to yourself about them…"

"But… aren't you two the same person?" Goten questioned, giving us an odd look. Trunks and I looked at each other, blinking.

The two ahead of us suddenly stopped whispering, turning their heads in our direction simultaneously. They looked directly at me, then immediately started laughing softly.

My face was burning. Were – Were they talking about me?! I stopped short in the middle of the threshold of the living room, causing my mother to bump into me.

"Chichi? Finally, you answered! Listen, make Goku teleport you over here _no_ – ow! Hey, what gives?!" Mom pushed my back, frustrated, though she knew I could barely feel it.

"What are we gonna call them?!" I asked as if I were accusing her of something, but my voice cracked as both Gohans racked my nerves. That just made them laugh a little harder, as if I were fucking _endearing_ or something. I felt my face flush darker, but I couldn't stop it. To make it worse, Mom just grinned at me, and went back to chatting to Chichi.

"Yeah, I'm here. Just come over soon, there's someone I want you to meet," she said, moving past me to sit next to Bulma in the living room. I waited by the threshold awkwardly, unsure of what to do now that I had both Gohans in one room.

I felt Trunks lift off of my shoulder as he floated over to them, regarding my world's Gohan with distrust. He looked up at the kid with a familiar tenderness in his eyes, watching Trunks circle him and study him.

Finally, after several seconds of silent, intense staring, Trunks dropped into this world's Gohan's arms and suddenly blurted out, "You only have one arm!" and pointed an accusing finger at the man in question. I groaned and covered my face with one hand, but he didn't seem bothered. Only surprised by the sudden shout.

"Trunks," this world's Gohan said in a scolding tone. Trunks pouted and gestured to him, as if it would help his case.

"But he _does_."

My world's Gohan shrugged, "I do." This world's Gohan shot him a warning glare, as if he were scolding him like me or one of the kids.

"Don't encourage him."

"How did you lose it?" Trunks asked, sitting comfortably in this world's Gohan's arms. Goten slid off my shoulder to run up to his brother, though staying somewhat hidden behind his leg. Goten was shy around new people, much like Gohan was when he was a little boy. This was actually the closest he's gotten to his brother's future counterpart since he arrived – only to shrink away when my world's Gohan's eyes landed on him curiously.

"It exploded," he replied simply, looking back up at Trunks, who was not even relatively shy about talking to the newcomer. In fact, he was leaning in, looking as if he were just a few more questions away from just jumping from one Gohan's embrace to the other's.

"Like, into a million pieces?!" he asked, eyes wide. "Why?!"

"Trunks," I snapped at him, this time. Trunks bit his tongue, leaning back against this world's Gohan's chest.

It didn't last long. Trunks took a breath to say something else, but it stopped when Goku and Chichi materialized nearby, behind their Gohan. He immediately stepped out of the way to stand next to me, Trunks in his arms and Goten still clinging to the protection of his leg.

The air felt heavy and silent as Gohan laid eyes on his parents for the first time since he was – what, 10 years old? For years, they were dead for good, with no hope of seeing them again until Gohan would finally close his eyes for the last time. His father, who died of a heart virus before the androids ever threatened our world, and his mother, who was murdered violently a few months later.

Gohan never saw his parents die. He never saw his parents right before they died, either. When he flew from Korin's tower to the Son home at the foot of Mount Paozu, his father had already died within mere hours of the symptoms starting.

Then, after the androids beat him to the brink of death, leaving him with only the promise that they were going after his mother next, Gohan tried to fly after them. Only, he woke in a hospital after the androids carried out their promise and found his mother's and grandfather's mangled bodies along with his destroyed home.

He never got to say goodbye to either of them, and it was something I knew he carried heavily with him throughout his entire life. Gohan only regretted a few things, and never saying goodbye was one of them.

Yet, here they stood, alive and well, right in front of him. After 16 years of guilt and pain and the knowledge he'd only ever see them in his own death. After 16 years of struggling to take care of the Earth by himself – a title he inherited after the death of his father. A title he never felt like he was able to honor, as the androids continued to scar our world.

Gohan trembled, his face contorting into a complicated mixture of anguish and relief that I'd never seen on him before. He suddenly looked more like the boy I met when I first entered this world and less like the powerful, strong-willed man I grew up loving. I smiled fondly, watching him throw himself into Goku's arms, pulling Chichi in with him. Goku stumbled, eyes wide, and Chichi hugged Gohan with all her might, releasing a soft, high-pitched noise.

Eventually, Goku hugged his son back, wrapping his other arm around Chichi's waist, as she seemed to be unable to stand on her own feet anymore. He glanced over to me, eyes still wide, before looking back down at Gohan, who was still trembling and clinging tightly to him.

Slowly, Goku slid his hand up Gohan's back, to his head. He tousled the wild, black hair, breath catching in his throat. After a few seconds, he released his sigh and his eyes slipped closed, pulling Gohan's head tighter to his shoulder.

If Gohan could have climbed into Goku's lap, he would have. Chichi, with tears streaming down her face, stroked her thumbs over his cheeks and ran her hands through his hair, messing it up further.

"My goodness you need a haircut! Honestly, Gohan, when was the last time you had it trimmed?!" She sounded like she was scolding him, like this world's Gohan was scolding Trunks earlier or how my world's Gohan would scold me when I was younger. But, with that playful smile on her face, any sharpness in her voice was rounded.

"It's been about a year," he replied, grinning down at her. He was simply glowing.

"A _year_?! Don't they have scissors in the future? After dinner, you're getting a haircut, young man!" There was no questioning that tone, playful smile or not. He laughed softly, conceding easily. Chichi raised her hand out, motioning for this world's Gohan to join them. I took Trunks out of his arms, much to the kid's protest, and watched Gohan lead a very shy Goten over to the other three Sons.

Chichi lifted the 4-year-old into her arms, formally introducing him to my world's Gohan. He regarded the kid gently, probably able to tell by how Goten pressed back against his mother's shoulder that he was nervous to meet his new older brother. Though, while Chichi and my grandmother busily cooked a feast for kings, Goten warmed up to my world's Gohan quickly.

Unable to stand idly by, watching the man I've missed from a distance, I pressed against my world's Gohan's right side and actively participated in the conversation. Trunks was squeezed between us, practically sitting in his lap, pelting question after question at him about what he did in our world, from work to fun to fighting.

This world's Gohan was sitting on my world's Gohan's left side, holding Goten in his lap. I watched his face carefully, suddenly finding guilt swelling in my chest.

How was this going to work? Sure, Gohan was excited right now. He was showing his patience, letting everyone else have a piece of the newcomer. But, how far did that patience actually extend? Surely the three of us would need to talk, but obviously we couldn't do it while everyone else was still vying for my world's Gohan's attention.

They both seemed so genuinely happy – so in control. I was a mess of nerves and panic, feeling it slither in my stomach like electric eels.

How were we going to do this…?

Before dinner was even ready, everyone else showed up to see him. My world's Gohan never stopped glowing, finally able to talk and laugh with the friends he and Mom told me stories about. Mom was deep into the conversation, too, along with Bulma, finally looking happier than I'd ever seen her.

We were finally together again.

My world's Gohan's tail tapped against my back, comforting the eels in my stomach. No one else could see it, except this world's Gohan, who had moved to my other side. This world's Gohan subtly slipped his arm behind me, rubbing the pad of his thumb across my shoulder blade.

They were both comforting me. Could they tell how anxious I was? They were both bonded to me, so they'd be significantly more in tune with my energy than anyone else in this room. Even the slightest change in my ki would feel like a great change to them.

I released a soft breath, feeling my heartrate slow. I looked up and saw my father from across the room, standing in the threshold. His arms were crossed tightly across his chest, face drawn in a narrow glare. I saw him bare his teeth before turning out of the room and out of sight.

With both of my mates on either side of me, it was hard to get worked up over that expression.

Wait – my world's Gohan asked me a question.

"What?" I asked, coming back to the conversation. He chuckled softly and I could feel his tail glide down my spine and over his counterpart's hand.

"I asked what you do here. It's been – what, a little over 5 years?"

"Trunks builds skyscrapers!" Trunks announced proudly, bouncing into my lap. My world's Gohan looked down at him curiously.

"Really?"

"Yeah! He builds big, huge buildings all over the city! Even Capsule Corporation!"

He looked over at me, light shining in his eyes. My heart started drumming a little faster.

"Not-Not by myself! And I didn't design it! I just helped the construction along."

"Grandpa said it was supposed to take _two years_ to finish, but you built it in just a few months," Trunks insisted, almost offended that I wouldn't claim the praise. My world's Gohan eyed me with a small smile.

"Gohan," a vaguely familiar voice called, pulling both of their attentions away without question. I looked up at Piccolo, who I hadn't even noticed looming nearby. Silently, he held one hand out to the Gohan from my world with two fingers extended.

After glowing momentarily, his clothes changed from tattered, singed purple gi pants and a dirty white shirt into repaired ones. They were nice and clean – brand new.

"I was growing tired of seeing you in such disrepair, and I doubt anything _he_ wears will fit you," Piccolo explained, sliding his eyes over to this world's Gohan. True, without the muscle mass, my sweet little mate was just that: little. His clothes were unlikely to fit the muscular man to my left.

My world's Gohan smiled up at the godlike being. "Thanks, Mr. Piccolo," he said with tenderness.

As I feared, he ate until he was sick. Like me, Gohan found himself enjoying the sudden, wide variety of flavorful foods a little too much. Unlike me, though, he kept it down, and stubbornly so.

"I've waited way too long to eat my mother's cooking again. I'm not getting rid of it," he groaned. I sighed and rubbed his back in long, firm strokes as he lay out on the couch, face buried in the cushions.

"You've been living on dino steak and rice for 16 years," I said, smiling as Trunks leaned over the arm of the couch and touched Gohan's hair with his fingers.

This world's Gohan knelt next to his future counterpart, offering a gentle smile.

"It's not like it's going to be the last time. You know Mom will let you have her cooking whenever you want it."

My world's Gohan's eyes opened slowly, peeking up at the teenager kneeling beside him.

His tail flicked in a way that told me he was intrigued – though it would look like just a tail flick to anyone else.

He suddenly sat up onto his knees, nearly knocking me over, his ki flaring in worry. I growled and shoved him, though not hard enough to knock him down again. I wasn't actually angry, but he _did_ almost knock me over. How rude. His tail brushed my arm apologetically as he reached into his pocket. His ki settled as he pulled out a small, dirty, yellow-and-white capsule with the number 1 on it.

"Is that – ?" my mother asked hesitantly. She stood from her seat and took the capsule from him, turning it and looking at it with a far-away expression.

"I need to talk to you later," he said firmly, looking up at her from his place next to me. Taking a shuddering breath, Mom nodded and returned his serious expression. Something about the exclusion of ' _I_ need to talk to _you_ ' told me I wasn't invited to the conversation.

We were up late, well past the kids' bedtime. Trunks grumbled something about not being tired as he started to doze off against my bicep, well fed and overstimulated from all the excitement. Goten was already out, drooling on his brother's school shirt.

"I'll take them to bed," he offered, scooping his little brother gently into one arm and reaching for Trunks with the other. Everyone else, including the Gohan from my world, was too busy with each other to see me grab Gohan's wrist, then his hand.

"We need to talk about… _this_ ," I insisted in a low voice as to not draw the attention of the others. Gohan looked surprised, but it faded into a little smile.

"We can talk late – …"

"No," I stroked his palm with the pad of my thumb. "I… I can't wait anymore. I'm going to go crazy. We need to figure this out. I love you, Gohan. But I… I also… I love…" My mouth was covered by two slender, pale fingers. Gohan tilted his head, dark hair brushing across his forehead lightly.

"I know. I love you, too, Trunks. You overthink everything – let me do the thinking this time."

"But, I…"

"Don't worry. I have a plan." What – "I've been working it out for a very long time." What – ?! "And it starts with you having some alone time with him," he finished, hitching his head in my world's Gohan's direction. "And he knows about it. But don't try to force it out of him – it's a surprise for you, okay?"

 _What_?!

He looked amused.

"You don't always have to have control, you know. Just enjoy it."

"When did you have time to make a plan without me?" I asked in a hushed tone. Hushed, but still quite forceful. Gohan's grin only widened.

"I've had a lot of time to think about it."

"And when did you have time to discuss it with him?!"

"I… I may have skipped my last class when Videl's police watch told her some one-armed guy appeared out of nowhere, in some weird yellow Capsule Corp. vehicle, in the middle of downtown Satan City's busiest freeways, disrupting traffic, causing an uproar, and creating one of the worst traffic jams in the history of the city… and a few wrecks."

I stared at him incredulously.

"No one was hurt," he said quickly, holding his free arm up defensively. "But… he probably shouldn't go back to Satan City for a while."

I looked over at Gohan, who was listening to some story Krillin was sharing. His eyes lifted to mine and he smiled gently at me. Again, my heart skipped a beat.

I let this world's Gohan take Trunks back to my bedroom with Goten.

"Come back tonight," he said softly as he walked away.

My heart skipped several beats.

Wait – I think it stopped.

Yep, I'm dying.

As Bulma was correcting Krillin's story, holding everyone's attention, Gohan slipped away from them, grabbed my hand, and basically ran away with me in tow. I was still too stunned to say anything, glancing helplessly over my shoulder at the crowd.

Vegeta, who was standing on the far side of the kitchen, saw us plainly as he silently ate leftovers from dinner. Gohan ignored him, but I shot him an alarmed expression. He rolled his eyes and went back to eating. He knew I didn't like being out of control – after all, he was the same. But he didn't even budge to help me. What had I expected him to do? Stop Gohan and make him tell me everything about this 'plan'?

Somehow Gohan knew the way to the lobby and out the front doors. I heard them click with an automatic lock as the shut behind us. Still holding my hand tightly, Gohan lifted into the air mid-run, taking me with him.

We flew high into the clear, black sky, unable to see the stars for the city lights below. In our world, we couldn't see the stars in West City, either, but it was instead due to the constant smog and cloud cover.

When we were high enough so no one could see us, we paused above the glowing Capsule Corporation tower. I was breathing heavily, though not because I was out of breath. I was pushing down panic. I let my eyes glide over the cityscape, watching it blink and move against the black backdrop. The sounds of nightlife were barely audible from our height, but I could still hear the occasional blaring of a car horn, whistle, or particularly loud music.

Looking up at Gohan – my Gohan, the Gohan I grew up with knowing only the 'city' of the haven – tears started to swell in my eyes again. The way his hair swayed in the clear air, how his eyes shined from neon lights below, how he studied me with a face mixed between awe and adoration.

"Gohan," I said, feeling the tears finally spill over. He reached for me and I fell into his embrace.

"Trunks," he replied softly against my hair.

He held me, wrapping his tail securely around my waist and his arm around my back. I clung to him like a child, saying his name over and over. He replied with mine each time, letting me relish in hearing his reply.

"I missed you," I said loudly against his shoulder, stroking his hair.

"I missed you, too," he squeezed me tightly. I could feel my muscles straining against it, but I didn't care. I didn't care if it hurt. I could feel it. I could feel _him_.

"I lo – I love you," I cried pathetically. It just kind of slipped out. I didn't make a conscious effort to say them; my body said it for me.

"I love you, too." It was firm and confident. It only made me cry more. He pulled my face away from his shoulder, brushing his lips against mine. "Why are you crying?" This time it was gentle.

" _I don't know_ ," I whimpered. God, I don't fucking know. I don't know anything anymore. For like the fifteenth fucking time in my life, my world has been turned upside down in some dramatic turn of events. Right when I think I've got a routine, got some kind of life worked out in my head, some kind of direction… it all gets turned on its head.

"I don't know what I'm doing anymore," I elaborated, noticing the patient, probing tilt of his head. "I don't know what I'm doing."

His hand lifted to the back of my head, holding down some of my hair. It had been floating in the wind, getting in my face and sticking to my wet cheeks. I was a mess.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Yes." Without question. I would follow you to the ends of the universe and anywhere between.

"Do you love him?"

"Yes." My voice trembled this time, but I was still sure in my answer. Yes, I love him – and I'm not apologizing for that. He smiled fondly at me.

"Do you trust _him_?"

"Yes." Do I trust the person who held me as I died and held me as I came back to life? Who pulled me out of catatonic depression? Who has my energy mixed with his? Yeah, I do.

"Then let us take control for a while," he whispered against my lips before pulling my head in. My eyes slipped closed slowly as his mouth moved against mine, gentle and easy. I felt the last of my anxiety fly away with the wind as I finally let someone else take the lead.


	58. That you run and

I watched his face with rapt interest, seeing him take in everything about West City. We landed in an alley and walked out into the sidewalk, blending in with the nightlife flawlessly. His tail was wrapped tightly around his waist, invisible beneath his clothing, though I could imagine it twitching and tightening as he processed his new surroundings.

If anyone were more observant than me, it would be Gohan. He was trained from a young age to fight to the death, so even the slightest movement or sound, he caught. I grinned, seeing the gears turn in his head as his dark eyes flitted from one thing to the next, probably becoming overwhelmed.

"Is it like you remember?" I asked after a few minutes of his silence. Well, he was probably the only silent person in this city right now. People passed by us, talking and laughing, listening to music, shouting to each other… They didn't even see us as they went on with their lives, worry-free.

"Growing up in the middle of the woods, I didn't see a lot of West City. Or any city, for that matter. This is…" he trailed off, looking high in the sky to see planes soar over the blinking tips of the skyscrapers, just little dots in the inky black night. "This is incredible."

I grinned again and took his hand, squeezing it. "And this is _after_ the rebuild. The androids almost destroyed everything, but with Capsule Corp.'s help, we were able to bring it back."

"And your help," he added, shooting me a cute grin. My eyes widened against my will and a blush crept across my face, only making him grin wider. "See? That shelter-building you did for the haven came in handy, after all. And you said you didn't have any skills." He squeezed my hand back, leading me on a leisurely walk down the busy sidewalk.

My heart fluttered as I was again reminded of where I was and who I was with. It was easy to close my eyes and put myself back into the haven, walking through the little paths between the shelters I built, listening to the residents talk and work, all while hand-in-hand with Gohan. When I opened my eyes again, I was still walking along a path, between the buildings I built, listening to the residents talk and work, still hand-in-hand with Gohan.

My Gohan.

I felt a lump form in my throat and I suddenly felt like a child again.

"So, which of these did you build?" he asked, breaking me out of my train of thought. I cleared my throat and looked around to see which street we ended up on. We stood in the middle of the main plaza, where booths and street performers were set up to earn some change from the nightlife. Around us were some of the more luxurious towers, like for major corporations and fancy hotels.

"Well, I didn't build that one over there," I said, pointing out a café-type place. Gohan's eyebrow raised. My eyes scanned the buildings, looking for another project I wasn't a part of. "That one, too. It was almost finished, so I didn't join. Oh, and the tower a few blocks down – the one with the blue light on top – I joined when it was about halfway finished, so I don't claim that one – …"

"Wait," he bumped me gently with his shoulder, "you're telling me it's easier for you to point out buildings you _didn't_ work on than ones you did?" I looked up at him, surprised. The streetlights and neon reflected in his dark eyes, staring down at me.

"Um…" I'm still so eloquent. I couldn't help it, I was entranced. What did he ask, again?

He chuckled at me and tugged on my hand, continuing our walk across the plaza. "Well, since you built this city, you can tell me where we can go for a little more privacy. I don't exactly know my way around, you know."

I smiled, my mind immediately going to the secluded area in the park nearby, where this world's Gohan taught me about the hibernation habits of chipmunks. It was still mostly secluded and scarcely lit, so he and I could have more privacy than out here in the street.

As I thought, there was no one willing to wander around in the darker area of the park. Away from benches and pathways, not many people had a good enough reason to venture into unlit landscaping at night. So, when Gohan and I arrived to the area, it was empty.

My eyes adjusted to the darkness, though the city's lights were still brightening up the area surrounding us.

"We should have some privacy here," I assured, sweeping the area again for human energies. "For now, anywa – …"

"Trunks," he interrupted, releasing my hand to hold my chin. He made me look up at him. "Are you happy?" he asked softly. Through the dark, I could see his eyebrows knit together and his head tilt with the question. My heart started pounding again. He asked me the same question all throughout my life, always concerned for my happiness when he should have been concerned for his own.

Slowly, I nodded, keeping my eyes trained on his through the dark. "I'm happy now."

"Now?" he prodded, stepping closer so our chests were touching. His hand released my chin and settled on my hip.

"I have a career and friends and… a big family. Trunks, he's like a brother to me, but sometimes, it's almost like he's… like he's my kid. I have my mom, of course, and then I also have Bulma and her parents, who treat me like I've always been here. Like I've always been part of their family. I have Vegeta, I guess, which is… nice," I hesitated. He chuckled, his grip tightening on my hip slightly.

I continued, "Then there's Goku and Chichi, who worry about me and take care of me when I need it. Goten, too, who's actually really outgoing once he gets comfortable around you. And… And Gohan… He's…" I swallowed, darting my eyes away. Nervous wires coiled in my stomach, tightening and sitting like lead. Gohan's hand lifted from my hip to my chin, once again making me look at him.

"He's…?" he guided, steady gaze holding my anxious one.

"He's… amazing…" The wires coiled tighter. "He and I connected almost immediately, when I first got here. He treated me well and he taught me how to live in this world. And when… when you didn't show up…" my voice was trembling, "he was there for me and never gave up on me, even after I gave up on myself. I love him so much – even back then. I even died during the fight, for him, so he'd be safe – …"

"You died?" he asked, shock in his voice. It was my turn to chuckle at him.

"I was dead for a few weeks. I met King Yemma and the Supreme Kai of Time. She taught me how time works and took me to see our world, since she can cross the universes."

He was silent. I knew he didn't quite understand – after all, it was a lot to process. I grinned at him and led him to sit with me in the dark area of the park. "I'll have to explain it a little better."

He pulled me into his lap, cradling me as if I were a little boy again. My heart fluttered and I wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling him breathe gently against my shoulder.

"You're all grown up," he said in a faraway voice. I rested my chin on his shoulder with my mouth against his neck, breathing in his nostalgic scent. "You grew up and I wasn't here to see it. I wasn't here for you."

"It wasn't your fault, Gohan," I assured softly, stroking his hair. His tail unraveled from around his hips to wind around mine. "You're here now, that's all that matters. We're finally together again, and nothing is going to separate us." I pulled back and pressed our foreheads together. "I promise."

He looked up at me and I felt his fingers hook under the band holding my hair back. He pulled it out, watching my hair float lightly in the mid-September breeze, almost captivated by it. I smiled warmly at him, feeling the coils in my stomach from earlier melt away completely.

"So much has changed in you since I came home that day…" it was almost an awed statement. I watched him silently as he gathered his thoughts, eyes still following my hair as it moved gently with the wind. "You were so angry back then. You didn't get along with anyone, not even yourself. Now look at you." His eyes landed on mine. My heart skipped a beat. "I want to know everything that's happened to you since you left."

"A lot has happened," I insisted with a small grin. "It might take a while." He grinned back.

"I have all the time in the world."

I told him. I told him about everything – well, as much as I could remember, anyway. From the time I stepped out of the time machine to the moment I saw him hugging my mother, and even what I could remember from the otherworld. These years that felt like eons I spilled to him in a matter of hours, until the city sky started turning a dusty pink.

As requested, we returned to Capsule Corporation before the sun got too high over the cityscape. Gohan and the kids were still asleep when we crept in through a downstairs window, unwilling to wake anyone in the process.

"They _all_ sleep with you?" Gohan asked in a hushed tone, peeking into my bedroom from the window. We were floating just outside of it, seeing how the front door locked when we left hours ago. I grinned, looking into the room, too. Curled up in the middle of my huge, soft bed were three young half-Saiyans, and all three were out cold.

"Trunks sleeps with me almost every night, and Gohan and Goten are usually at their home. But when they're here, yeah. We all sleep together."

I silently opened the window and gestured for him to follow me, then shut the window behind him. I led him by the hand over to the bed. As usual, Goten was buried underneath the covers by his brother's hip, and Trunks was by his arm. I stood at the edge of the bed, staring at them. Gohan waited patiently beside me, waiting for me to tell him what to do.

"…What are you doing?" he asked finally, keeping his voice low as to not wake the others.

"Trying to figure out how we're going to sleep here without waking them all up. They get grumpy when they're bothered. You should see them whenever I want to roll over." He laughed softly.

"You were like that, too, you know. You would get really mean when I woke you up at night."

"Sorry," I chuckled. "I'm paying for it now, I guess. Trunks usually kicks me in the ribs."

He laughed softly again, squeezing my hand.

I crawled onto the mattress and pulled the covers back, revealing Goten snoring softly against Gohan's hip.

"Do you think they'll mind if I sleep in here, too…?" he asked hesitantly, watching me peel Trunks away from Gohan's arm. The kid growled and swatted at me sleepily, but never woke fully. He hugged me around the neck, letting me place him in my lap as I sat on the bed, next to Gohan and Goten. I looked up at the worried man, who still stood at the edge.

"I think it will be okay," I assured gently, holding my free hand out to him. "Come on."

He took my hand and shifted on his bare feet before crawling in after me, settling on the soft sheets. His eyes widened and he bounced a little before flopping down onto his back, arm and legs spread out. His tail flicked happily by my feet, swishing on the sheets.

"Oh my God this is _amazing_!" he said a little too loudly. I felt the teenage boy to my left stir as I lay down between them.

I'd forgotten that the last bed the Gohan from my world slept in had been the small, worn mattress we grew up sleeping on. The one that creaked even when rolling over on it. Being on this plush, warm, quiet mattress must be like sleeping on a cloud.

A slender arm snaked around my waist as the Gohan from this world rested his head on my shoulder, as usual. When I looked down, I met with dark grey eyes looking up at me knowingly.

Right now, in this building, everyone they knew slept into the early morning. Their parents, my parents, Goku's longtime companions… There were beds aplenty in the Capsule Corporation tower, so whoever wanted to stay was able to. Was it strange for the Gohan of my world to feel so many familiar energies again?

We didn't have sex. It wasn't the first thing on my mind, surprisingly. Years ago, I would have been ripping his clothes off before we ever left the atrium. But, I was too ecstatic about being able to talk to my Gohan again, to be held by him, that I (almost) completely forgot about having sex with him.

The sleepy, confused expression the Gohan of this world gave me when he couldn't smell sex on me made me think he fully expected his counterpart and I to make love.

I fully plan on making love to him again, but first I want to have him near. Besides, it's Gohan who is leading this time, right?

I smiled as the man on my right looped his arm around my waist, brushing his younger counterpart's arm, and wound his tail around my thigh. His breath was on my hair and his scent was so much stronger than what my memories retained. I felt my heart tighten and warmth fill my belly. Today was all too surreal. When I woke up, would he still be there?

It's been so long since I've had this man lay comfortably next to me and feel him slip into sleep.

Now, lying between the two of them, it felt so natural. Trunks slept peacefully, wedged between me and the Gohan from my world, and Goten slept on the opposite side, between me and the Gohan from this world.

As the teen boy on my left drifted off again, absently stroking his counterpart's arm, I kissed his forehead. He smiled sleepily and his hand stopped moving as he succumbed again to dreams. To my right, I could feel the Gohan from my world smile against my hair. Gently, he bumped my head with his nose, making me turn my head to him curiously.

He kissed my cheek sweetly, a purr starting in his chest. I fell asleep, that purr filling my head and chest with warm fuzz.

When I woke, sunlight was streaming bright between the blinds. I was sore from not moving for a few hours, despite how soft my bed was. I squirmed uncomfortably and turned onto my side, buried beneath a small mountain of soft blankets.

Yawning, I stretched, feeling my joints pop and my muscles relax. I wrapped my arms around my little mate's warm, thin waist, and enjoyed a quiet moment without the brats around. Extending my senses, I found the brats in the kitchen, along with everyone else. Was I really the last person to wake up?

Slowly, my memory started coming back to me.

My breath hitched in my throat and I froze as I suddenly remembered.

Gohan.

Gohan is here.

The Gohan from _my_ world.

I was afraid to look over.

Was he still here…? What if I looked over and he was gone? What if he never really came at all, and it was all just an elaborate dream my brain came up with to torture me? Have I finally gone crazy? After all the shit in my life, it's not a farfetched idea.

All of these thoughts ran through my mind in spite of the very present, very familiar warm body against my back.

"Are you okay?" he asked in that deep, gentle voice. I released a breath and let my eyes slip closed finally, ending my staring contest with the wall. That was his voice. _His_ voice. Similar to the Gohan of this world, yet somewhat more gravelly.

His hand lifted from my waist to my head, stroking my hair back and away from my face. I concentrated on his touch: warm, strong fingers, rough from years of labor and fighting; hard, muscular chest and legs molded with mine, and his heartbeat thumping away quickly against my spine – wait, is he nervous? Why is his heart beating so fast?

"I like it long," he admitted after a few minutes of silence. He must have known what I was thinking when I woke up – felt my ki waver with my panic. "It suits you."

"I think so, too." I almost jumped. They were both awake already? The teen boy in front of me giggled softly at my surprise.

I sat up, pulling out of their embrace, and glanced over at the clock. 11:30 AM. Turning and sitting on my knees, I looked down at the two dark-haired half-Saiyans, who met my eyes with identical curiosity.

My heart started racing, too. I think I was trembling. They were watching me, lying close together, heads still on the pillows.

I don't know what to fucking do…!

 _Let us take control for a while_.

I could hear a string of intelligent, coherent questions run through my head.

Will you tell me about your plan, now?

Do you two need to mate, or something?

How does that work, since you can't bite over my marks on your shoulders?

As jealous as I've seen the two of you get, this situation doesn't bother you in the least?

I pointed an accusing finger at the teenage Gohan. "Y-You-You're supposed to be in school!" was all I managed to croak out, my throat sore from a night of talking. He laughed at me, sitting up and taking my hand. My world's Gohan pushed himself into a sitting position as well, eyes trained on me, a cute smirk on his lips.

"Don't give him a hard time. I think a situation like ours deserves a few days off from school," he said, taking my other hand.

A-A situation like ours?

I felt my face burn as the possibilities started coming to me one right after another. If they're okay with… with _this_ , then just think of all the lewd things we could do. Immediately I became fixated on a fantasy of the three of us, naked and hot and panting, right here in this bed. To have my world's Gohan inside of me while I wring out those addictive little noises his younger counterpart was so good at making –

"Trunks?" came the soft call to break me out of my perverted fantasies. My eyes snapped up to meet twin pairs of onyx eyes, the younger pair innocently curious and the older slowly growing more and more aware of what I was probably thinking.

"Should we have sex?" I blurted out suddenly, causing younger Gohan to let go of my hand, startled. His face quickly turned red and he stammered, staring at me in disbelief. Older Gohan, releasing my hand as well, covered his mouth and muffled a laugh.

"You mean the three of us?" he clarified, ignoring the incoherent stammering by his younger counterpart. "Because I'm not the type to just crawl into bed with strange men…" His eyes slid over to the teen's. I gave him a knowing glance, as well, remembering how sneaking into bed with me was one of the first things he did when I arrived here years ago.

"Sh-Shut…" he started as he met my eyes, letting his voice trail off. I grinned, finding him unbearably cute. "Shut up!" he cried lamely, as if able to read my mind. I only grinned wider when he staved off the beginnings of a pout. "I was – I was actually thinking… I think we should spend time together! I mean, the three of us. Because, you know, you can't just force stuff like this…" He looked over at his older counterpart pleadingly.

"Like a date," he finished for the boy. "I've never been on a date before. Not a lot of romantic spots in the apocalypse."

Younger Gohan's eyes lit up as he smiled, the blush easing off. "It's really fun! Trunks and I go on dates all the time."

"Really?" he asked, looking over at me curiously.

"Yeah. We should do something easy first, like go to the movies," the teen insisted, missing his counterpart's glance.

There was a movie the Gohan of this world wanted to see – the same sci-fi movie he and the Gohan from my world were talking about the afternoon before. I saw a spark of childlike excitement in his eyes at the idea of seeing it, but it was smothered again as soon as it appeared.

"Maybe we should do something else instead," he started, watching the teen's face fall. "Fishing is fun, too." I knew what he was doing.

When I first came to this world, I had no concept of money. I grew up in a world where you get what you give; where if you wanted a shirt you had to give a shirt. Gohan, however, didn't grow up that way. He grew up poor, watching his mother struggle to make ends meet with two Saiyans in the house. When I looked at the younger Gohan, it seemed he came to the same realization, as his face softened.

"Don't worry, I can take you to the movies," I offered, grinning at the fleeting excitement that returned to his eyes. "I'll buy the tickets tonight."

I explained that because I didn't have bills to pay – not even groceries, as Bulma wouldn't let me pay for them – the money I earn from my construction work piles up in a savings account that Bulma set up for me years ago, shortly after I first started working. I really don't have anything to do with it, other than spoil my little boyfriend and, more often than not, our little brothers as well.

Eventually he relented, much to mine and Gohan's delight. As I watched them get ready for the day, I couldn't stop a stupid grin from creeping onto my face. This was going so smoothly! They seemed to be getting along, though they were still quite formal with each other, as acquaintances would be.

The Gohan from my world was the last to finish his shower, being that the three of us took separate ones. With a pair of clean boxers on (well, as clean as they could be, coming from the trunk in our old capsule case), he flopped down onto his back and dropped a fluffy, clean towel onto his face. With a satisfied, playful growl, he enjoyed his new luxury much in the same way I did when I first arrived here. I watched his tail flick happily, hanging off the side of the bed, before I threw clean-ish clothes from the trunk at him.

Maybe I should get him some new clothes while we're out. He'd hate it, but he's going to need more than frayed gi pants to wear.

Once everyone was clean and dressed, the youngest member of our party started leading us to the kitchen, where he was certain his mother would still let us eat, despite how late we overslept. When I realized we were short one person, I stepped back into the doorframe of my bedroom and saw Gohan standing by my dresser, fixated on something.

"Come on. She'll be mad that we overslept, but she won't be able to say no to _you_ ," the teen insisted, peeking at his older counterpart from over my shoulder.

"Go ahead," I said, taking his hand and smiling up at him. "We'll be there in a minute." He looked at me silently for a moment before glancing back to his counterpart still standing by the dresser.

"…Okay, but Goten and Trunks are in there, and they eat everything. Don't wait too long." I released his hand, nodding, and watched him turn and head downstairs. When I turned back to the older half-Saiyan, it was as if he hadn't heard a word we said, being off in his own little world.

He gingerly lifted the torn, folded, and slightly singed photograph Lily took before I left. I knew it all too well, studying not just the contents of the photo, but also every edge and fold it had.

In that frozen moment, Gohan had just told me he couldn't have children. Before that moment, I'd offered to help him build a family without so much as a hint of hesitation, despite the fact that I was still so young and ignorant about the world. Then, he very firmly and painfully told me he was sterile due to a past battle with the androids.

I walked over to him silently, pulling him out of his stupor. He glanced at me from the corner of his eye, expertly hiding the tremble in his hand, but I still caught it.

"Lily was unconscious when I left them. I didn't even go back to make sure she was alive. I… I just left. I left them."

I knew this already. He knew that I knew this already. But, hearing it vocalized, hanging in the air – it brought the memories back. They almost seemed fuzzy. In Gohan's rush to get out and away to a safe place where he could deploy the time machine, Lily's unconscious face seemed almost like a dream.

When I looked up at him, he wore a familiar far-away expression on.

It was just yesterday to him – still so clear. To me, however, it's been years. It's been an entire lifetime for the little brat who follows me around and calls me 'brother.' Enough time for me to mourn, pick myself up, and break ground on an entirely different life, complete with a loving boyfriend and a whelp to care for. When I looked up at Gohan again, he was looking at me.

He was the exact same as he was the day I left, looking at me with that sad expression, the two of us separated by only a dome of glass. He was everything to me back then. If I didn't have Gohan, I didn't have a reason to move on.

Yet, I'm so different.

Does it bother him?

"We'll find a way back to that world," I promised firmly, covering his hand with mine and guiding him to put the picture down. His eyes never left my face, though a quirk of his brow made him look somehow sadder. "We'll make it safe again."

Slowly, he nodded and looked away from me.

It wasn't until after I showed him to the kitchen that it occurred to me that I called our world _that world_.

The pain that struck me from the realization was fleeting, as Chichi shouted Gohan's name as soon as we entered, as if she were angry at him. Both Gohans jumped at the sound, surely knowing which of their mother's tones were reserved for scolding.

In the few short years I've known her, I've come to recognize them, too, so I couldn't stop the startled expression on my face.

Chichi marched up to her eldest son, past me, and ran a small hand through his long, dark bangs. With a sharp tug, she pulled him back through the hallway, toward the bathroom, scolding him all the way about disappearing after dinner when she _told him_ he was getting a haircut.

Though his strength dwarfed hers almost comically, he allowed the tiny dark-haired woman to drag him along, apologizing sincerely. Before he turned the corner with her, I saw a glint of a smile on his face.

I smiled, too, and sat down next to my sweet little mate, who met me with a little smile of his own. Running a hand through his short, black hair, I pulled his head in to kiss the bridge of his nose just softly enough to feel the blush beneath my lips.

"Gross! Don't kiss at the table!" Trunks demanded childishly, pausing his enthusiastic eating just long enough to have noticed the quick, subtle affection between myself and the teen next to me. I grinned and grabbed Gohan's head with both hands, planting kiss after exaggerated kiss on his face, much to both his and Trunks's despair.

"Trunks," Gohan laughed cutely, finally able to pull away. I felt warm food hit the side of my head and looked over to catch the brat loading his fork with more to launch at me. I growled and wiped the food off before reaching over the table and yanking the fork out of his hands, only making him whine more.

Through our shenanigans, I caught Vegeta glaring hotly in the direction of the hallway Gohan and Chichi left through. His narrow, black eyes slid to the Gohan blushing beside me and little Goten, who was far too busy stuffing his face to play with us.

Though Vegeta glaring was nothing unusual, this time it seemed pointed, like he was glaring for a reason _other_ than being the prince of all Saiyans. I quirked my eyebrow at him, but he ignored my silent question. Instead, he alternated between eating and leveling a mean look on Goku, who also found food too valuable to play.

When Gohan returned and sat on my other side, his hair was neat and short, just as it was the day he returned on my 16th birthday. My heart skipped a beat, now that he looked more like the Gohan I remembered as opposed to the wild, dirty, apocalyptic look he had only 10 minutes before.

Vegeta was glaring full force, holding his fork so tightly that it bent at his fingers.

It suddenly hit me as I was eating my own breakfast (well – lunch). My eyes jumped from older Gohan to Goten to younger Gohan, then over to Goku, and it made so much sense.

Vegeta was now outnumbered in whelps.

I snorted a laugh, choking on my food.

"Trunks? You okay?" Older Gohan asked, patting my back firmly. When I forced my watering eyes open, I found everyone staring at me, stopped in mid-conversation with concern as to why I was strangling myself with my lunch. I coughed and nodded, covering my mouth as to keep myself from laughing at my very, very angry father. He'd kill me if I actually said anything.

That night, my mates and I found ourselves making our way out of the crowded theater. It was reconstructed after the androids attacked (and yes, by my team), so it was much bigger and much more extravagant than it was when Gohan was a boy.

The movie I didn't understand a bit. I guess you'd have to see the gazillion geeky prequels (or sequels? I don't understand why they'd shove a movie in the middle of an established storyline) to truly appreciate the 90 minutes of flashing lights, made-up words, and headache-inducing plot. When I looked over to my Gohans, though, both had their eyes glued to the screen, entranced and completely in their dork zone.

I've never seen the Gohan from my world so relaxed. When I was young, he was always on alert and aware of everything around him. Even when he slept (save for the few days after returning from a scouting trip) his guard wasn't as down as I saw it in the theater. He was so absorbed in the movie I was sure he wouldn't have even noticed if I left.

When we exited the theater to the lobby, the two of them immediately started gushing about it. I smiled at watched them compare it to the comic books, evaluate the character development, plot, special effects, and the nostalgia that was evident in both of their voices.

It was the Gohan from my world who noticed my staring. He smiled warmly at me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Thank you," he said softly before pulling me into a tender hug, right in the middle of all the people in the lobby. My heart sped up, flying even though the hug was simple and lasted only a few seconds. I shoved my trembling hands in my pockets to mask my nerves, but they only intensified when the teen near us hugged my arm to his chest.

"We really liked the movie," he elaborated, smiling sweetly at me. I only nodded in response, feeling my voice box sink into my stomach among the horde of butterflies, entirely out of reach.

Oh god.

Oh god I have _two of them_.

 _Two Gohans_.

"Trunks!"

When I looked up, I felt like I was going to faint, but not because of the fact that I had two very, very attractive and incredible half-Saiyan heroes loving on me in public. I felt like I was going to faint because it was Bell who was walking up to me with a big grin on her face. Both of my mates started to release me, though the teen kept one hand loosely on my wrist.

Oh god.

I think I'm going to throw up.

"Oh my gosh, it's been, like, for _ever_!" she squealed, giving me a playful shove. I laughed once, nervously, without humor. It wasn't Bell's presence that was making me feel this way, no. It wasn't even the ever-growing angry waver in younger Gohan's ki that turned all the butterflies in my stomach to stone.

No, it was the little kid holding Bell's hand that made me want to throw up and run away.

Fuck.

"You haven't changed a bit, Trunks! It's so good to see you. How've you been?" she asked in her high-pitched voice, swaying her hips to one side. The boy by her hip looked up at me in curiosity. His eyes were blue.

Fuuuck.

"This is my son, Tamber. He actually goes to the same school as your son," she said as she released his hand to place hers on his head. "I saw you a while back when you came to pick your son up. I tried to catch up with you, but it was pretty crowded and you got away from me." She winked at me. "Your boy looks a _lot_ like you, ya know! A real cutie." I almost didn't hear her mistake Trunks for my son. I was too busy staring at the kid by her side.

"Oh, hey! Wow, you've really grown up, haven't you? You're a handsome young man, now! Well, any brother of Trunks's is bound to be a stud!" she turned to the teen next to me without skipping a beat; without waiting for my answer.

"Well, people do that," he answered in an uncharacteristically sour tone. I couldn't bring myself to look at his face, being locked in a staring contest with the kid. He looked young. Younger than Trunks. Maybe 4 or 5 years old?

"Still hanging onto your big brother. Well, it's only been a few years. You haven't grown up _that_ much, haha!" His fingers dug into my wrist and his ki flickered again. "And – I don't think we've met, have we?" Bell then turned to the Gohan on the other side of me, whose energy seemed just as steady and secure as always.

"No, I don't think so. What's your name?" he answered, friendly, as if he didn't notice the sudden change in both mine and his counterpart's ki. I looked for distinctive features on the kid. Save for the blue eyes, he looked like a little clone of Bell. No purple hair, no Saiyan power – unless he had it hidden. Trunks could hide his energy at that age, too. If he didn't, he had a tendency to break stuff. But those blue eyes…

He suddenly glared at me.

FUUUCCKKKAAHAHEFHHDFAHDFJFH –

"Bell! And yours?"

I felt his ki spike in interest. He knew who Bell was.

"Gohan."

"Wow, you must be a soldier, am I right?" Her voice was still light and carefree, even after seeing the panicked expression I shot her. She just smiled at me.

"Yeah. What gave me away?" he flashed her an innocent smile. "The physique or the missing arm?" He's always been so peacefully oblivious to girls flirting with him, and Bell's hips swaying and eye batting was nothing any other girl hadn't thrown at him before. How did he not recognize it? Or maybe he recognized it, but preferred to play dumb?

"It was actually the way you hold yourself. And, you know, that look in your eyes," she answered with a playful grin. "I've seen the same look in my husba – …"

The younger Gohan cut her off suddenly by tightening one hand around my wrist and his other around his counterparts to drag us away. As if she were anticipating such a response, Bell smoothly reached up and grabbed the collar of my shirt. I stopped, halting Gohan from yanking us away.

"Don't worry, he's not yours," she promised soft enough so the others couldn't hear. "I'm happily married now, and he is mine and my husband's. Yes, we're sure. Don't worry," she winked. "It was fun watching you squirm, though!"

Relief washed over me and my heart steadied. Gohan gave another sharp tug on my wrist, stopping me from responding, but she saw my thankful smile. Before we got too far away, Bell shouts over the crowd, "It was nice to see you again, Trunks! I hope things go well for you in the future!"

He didn't release us until we were outside, standing in the crisp night air. Movie patrons milled in and out of the theater and in and out of cars, which stopped in front of the expansive theater entrance.

"Hey, what's wrong?" the Gohan from my world asked, rubbing his reddened wrist against his chest as he watched his younger counterpart cross his arms angrily. Such an outburst was incredibly out-of-character for him, as was the ebbing irritation he quickly tried to hide. He looked over at me and his eyes quickly went from infuriated to ashamed.

"I remember that girl from when I was a kid. She flirted with Trunks a _lot_ , and I…" he sighed. "I've never liked her because of it. I haven't even seen her since that day and I thought I was over it, but seeing her made me feel so…" he clenched his fists, "annoyed."

His older counterpart laughed and draped his arm around the teen's shoulders.

"You know, I used to get jealous when girls would flirt with Trunks in the haven. There was this one girl who was _all over him_ while he was trying to build her family's shelter." I grinned and held my head in my hands, groaning as he recounted how Lily blatantly flirted with me until I walked up to him and smooched him in front of everyone in the medical tent.

"You should have seen her face," he concluded. "Priceless."

"When I was 13 years old, girls used to flirt with him all the time when he'd take me to the city. Random girls, too." He grinned at me slyly, "He'd just brush them off. I think it was because he liked me then, too."

I had a witty retort in mind, but my world's Gohan pulled his younger counterpart closer so his lips were almost brushing his ear. Whatever I had to say escaped me in the form of a small squeak; my mouth parted in pre-sentence.

"Look at him," he said, giving me a predatory glance. The teen shivered slightly, eyes fixated on me. Heat rushed to my face and… one other place. "He's too pretty for his own good."

The butterflies were back and my voice was gone again.

Instead of staying at his well-deserved home at the foot of Mount Paozu with his parents and newly acquired little brother, my world's Gohan spent every night in Capsule Corporation, curled up with me and the kid. More often than not, this world's Gohan would sleep with us, as well, and naturally brought Goten along.

Though he spent nights at Capsule Corporation, he visited Mount Paozu every day, even if it was just to help his mother with laundry or grocery shopping. Eventually, I had to go back to work and Gohan back to school, so I wasn't able to stay around and revel in the older Gohan's nostalgic smiles or gentle laughs.

From what I could see when I flew over from work, though, he made more happy moments for Gohan to add to his memories in just the span of a few weeks than he's had in the years working on the haven.

Eventually, Goten warmed up to him, calling him 'Future Brother' and playing with him regularly while the brother he grew up with went to school. Gohan was astounded by how powerful such a little kid could be and still stay so innocent at the same time.

"It's refreshing to see it," he said to me, watching Goten and Trunks chase Gohan around. "This is how it should be."

Besides playing with Goten, my world's Gohan trained with his father (much to Goku's delight), he buried himself in his counterpart's more vast collection of textbooks and novels, as well as his school notes and comic books until Gohan and I returned from school and work.

The weekend after he arrived here, Trunks and I went with the Son boys to visit the Ox Kingdom. I've seen it before a few times, and I've met the kind, gentle king that Gohan looked up to and called 'Grandpa.' I watched my world's Gohan's eyes sparkle at the sight of the bustling little castle town, and even moreso at the sight of the big, burly man inside the castle, itself.

When Goten and Trunks ran off to wreak havoc in the little town, this world's Gohan running after them to keep them in line, the two of us were alone with the king in his humble, stone-made throne room.

Taking a deep breath, my world's Gohan reached into his pocket and pulled out a capsule. Without a word, he opened it at his grandfather's feet and a long, thin box appeared. With a practiced hand, he lifted the sword he trained with back in our world for the king to see, giving him a firm, respectful expression.

"I took it," he said finally, after the enormous man didn't respond. "I'm sorry. I want to return it to its rightful master."

After a moment, the king smiled amiably down at Gohan and closed his monstrous hand over his grandson's, over the hilt, making Gohan grip the sword tighter.

"It _is_ with its rightful master," he said in a deep, warm voice. Tears formed in Gohan's eyes, but they didn't fall, even as he knelt down to place the sword back into its case. When he stood again, he gasped, being pulled into a tight embrace. "You became a soldier after all, didn't you?" he asked gently, letting the most powerful person I've ever known crumble in his arms.

I wasn't sure what they were talking about, but it seemed like an intensely private moment, so I left the throne room quietly. As I walked down the long, stone walls of the castle, Gohan's cries echoed off of them until I walked too far to hear him. When I saw him again an hour later, after having caught up with the three younger half-Saiyans, his eyes were dry and his face was lit up by a beautiful, easy smile. I smiled back at him.

I guess he'll tell me what that was all about when he's ready.

He still hadn't told me if he spoke with my mother. When he first arrived, after handing her the capsule with the time machine in it, he insisted he had to talk to her. A few weeks later, he never said anything to me about it, and I struggled to mind my own business.

From the playful affectionate way they interacted over the weeks, I could guess that Gohan had, in fact, spoken to her. Their last exchange in our world was painful, filled with anger and betrayal. Watching them now, laughing and talking like they used to, teasing me from time to time, it was like those painful conversations never happened.

Gohan was happier than I'd ever seen him before. Have I said that already? I can't seem to get over it. I never realized how sullen and controlled he was when I was young, now that he's truly at ease in this safe, new world. He could let go and laugh as loudly as he wanted. He could fight for fun with his father, with me, with his brother, with _himself_.

Though, as happy as he was when surrounded by his loved ones, a few times I caught him with that far-away expression. It was always late at night, if we stayed late at the Son home. Unlike the constant, thriving nightlife of West City, Mount Paozu had an astounding silence.

I found him one night, sitting on the open window sill in his counterpart's bedroom, staring out into the dark backyard. I had intended to gather him up to go back to West City, but I found myself watching him instead. The way the moonlight illuminated his relaxed form and that sad, beautiful expression on his face. The way the clean wind moved his short, wild bangs across his forehead and ruffled his new clothes.

He glanced at me suddenly, catching me staring at him, and the sadness dissipated like a fog when the sun comes out.

Yes, things seemed to be going smoothly between the three of us.

"I want us to spend time together," is all my devious little mate would tell me, no matter how many times I asked. The answer was always the same. Just spend time together.

I took them on dates as often as I could, sometimes letting the brats tag along. To the movies, the theme park, to museums and the aquarium and the zoo… and, yes, even fishing and camping and the like. If I wasn't at work, I was spending time with these two beautiful, sweet, intelligent, _scheming_ half-Saiyans.

They seemed to get along well enough. Sometimes, I wondered, if they were getting along a little too well. I noticed from time to time a playful shove or knowing grin that they inflicted upon each other, as if they knew one another all along.

Wait – they kind of have, right? Well…

My head hurts.

Just because they got along didn't mean they got along all the time. Maybe it was my imagination, fed by the speculation of my father from years ago where he informed me that in a typical, full-blooded Saiyan three-way bond, two of the mates fight until one stands to claim the remaining other. Even though it was against their most congruent natures, a few particular instances made me fear they may rip each other apart.

Again, maybe it was my imagination.

Maybe I imagined the watchful gaze of my little Gohan while his older counterpart wrapped his tail around my waist, and maybe I imagined how he would take my hand in response almost every time. As if he had to touch me if his counterpart was touching me.

Maybe I imagined the sudden spiking of their ki, making me abandon my day of work with the excuse of a 'family emergency' and rush to them, only the worst possible scenarios playing in my head. Only to find out they were fighting with swords with challenging smiles on their faces. To look at me with confusion, wondering why I was so worked up and why I left my team to fend for themselves.

Yes, I imagined it.

Right?

Right.

By the third week of Gohan's arrival, the brats had already become quite comfortable with him. Especially Trunks. We sat huddled around one of the televisions in what Trunks called his 'game room,' playing some bright, flashy video game that our grandfather bought him.

It was late and I was tired and annoyed. I glared at the screen, fumbling with the controller awkwardly, trying to make my character move the way I wanted him to.

"Trunks, you're just mashing buttons! You gotta do combos and stuff!" Trunks insisted from his comfy perch in my world's Gohan's lap. Gohan only had one arm, so fast-paced handheld video games were out of the question for now. Instead of playing, he let Trunks play for him.

I glared down at the little asshole, holding the controller up as if to make a point, "This is too complicated. We could just have a _real_ fight."

"Don't whine!" he shot back, an obnoxious grin creeping onto his face. I knew that fucking grin. I quickly looked back to the screen, finding Trunks killing my character. Again. I growled, annoyed, and glared at him again. "You gotta keep your eyes on the screen!"

"Hey, you're really good at this game, Trunks," my world's Gohan complimented, watching the screen. I smiled at him, but it fell when he realized what he said. "Uh – I mean, little Trunks." He gave me a sheepish smile, pointing at the asshole in his lap. He shot me a smug look as he swelled with pride, puffing his little chest out.

Aaarrghhh.

His face suddenly fell and he fumbled for his controller, but it was too late. The teen sitting on my other side cackled as Trunks's character died. "Keep your eyes on the screen!" he repeated, making the boy growl in frustration.

The younger Gohan was good at video games, too. He was the only one who could give Trunks a real challenge in games like these. He insisted he was only allowed to play certain video games when he was young because his mother said it improved hand-eye coordination – something the older Gohan confirmed, as he held the same memories.

"I think I'd be pretty good at it, too. But it's kind of hard to play when you only have one arm."

I like to think my training has made my hand-eye coordination pretty amazing, but it was something about handling a fragile, plastic device that swept all of that training away from me.

Trunks groaned as Gohan let Goten kill his character, making Goten the winner. "You _always_ let him win!" he whined, crossing his arms. It was true. Gohan would coach Goten through the controls, moving slowly until Goten got the hang of it well enough to kill his character.

"He's still learning," Gohan explained, patting his brother's head. The 5-year-old smiled genially, watching his character's name spin on the screen. "He just needs practice. Then, he'll be able to stand up to even you, Trunks."

Trunks was no match for Gohan's cute smiles. He huffed and sat back against the older Gohan's chest glaring at the screen. Then, he smirked and cut his eyes at me.

"At least he doesn't suck as bad as Trunks."

I growled and dropped the controller onto the floor to leave the room. This reaction only made Trunks laugh at me. As I stalked down the hallway, I could hear Trunks shout between laughs, "You're a sore loser!"

"So are you!" I shouted back, not turning around and not slowing down, even as my two mates caught up with me.

"Trunks, it's just a game. And you know how he is. Don't let him get to you," my younger Gohan comforted, keeping up with me easily.

"Yeah, I know how he is. He needs an attitude change. One of these days I'm going to beat a new attitude into him."

The older Gohan rolled his eyes and sighed, "Okay, Vegeta."

I stopped and looked at him.

"I'm not like Vegeta."

"Oh, you can be a _lot_ like Vegeta, when you want to." I glared up at him, offended. He smiled, tilting his head.

I was no match for their cute smiles, either.

Sighing, I crossed my arms and started walking again, slowly this time.

"Where are you going?" they asked in unison, watching me leave.

"I'm going to beat up Vegeta so I can feel like a real fighter again!"

Vegeta beat the shit out of me.

I woke up in my bed, feeling every bone in my body pulsate with pain. I lifted my hand to my head, where it hurt the most, and felt the gauze wrapped there. With a little wiggle, I could feel gauze and bandages scattered around on the rest of my body, as well.

I couldn't even remember the fight. How long has it been since Vegeta knocked me out like this?

"…should take you to visit Dende soon. He's gotten really big, you know."

"Like Piccolo big?"

A soft laugh. "No, he's more like Kami was. He really seems to like being Earth's guardian."

"Really? Maybe Dende in our world would like to be our guardian, after we kill the androids there."

I watched them sit on the edge of the bed, facing away from me. They fell silent, watching the city outside move and breathe like a live animal under the dark sky. What time is it? How long have I been out?

This world's Gohan shifted slightly, bumping his counterpart with his shoulder. My world's Gohan turned his head to see him, the end of his tail curling in a way that told me his curiosity was piqued.

"You know, I think the plan is working," the youngest said softly, breaking the silence. A warm chuckle was his response, along with a furry tail lifting and lazily brushing his back. "We could… move on to the next step," he tried quietly. I listened in silence, sure I hadn't alerted them to the fact that I was awake.

The tail brushing his back paused momentarily before continuing its affectionate, comforting motion.

"There's no rush. We have all the time in the world." When he turned his head back to the teen, I could see a gentle, knowing smile on his face. "Now that the time machine is fixed, we can save my world…" My eyes widened, "…and then come back to this one to live in."

I'm sure they felt my ki spike before I even sat up, because they both turned to me. They looked startled, even as I groaned and fell back to the mattress, my head spinning. The next thing I knew, my younger Gohan was beside me, holding a senzu bean to my lips.

"Eat this. You got pretty messed up…"

I growled and shook my head, leaning over and grabbing my older Gohan by the collar of his shirt and pulling him close enough for me to focus my double vision on him.

"Say what you just said again. Say it." My voice was dark, even to my own ears. I had to hear him say it. I had to know what I heard wasn't just my imagination. "Say it."

The stupid, beautiful lop-sided grin that I loved so much crept across his face and he leaned over me, leaning on his elbow.

"The time machine is fixed," he said in a steady, sweet tone, "and you should probably talk to your mother."


	59. Never tire

Without even changing into clean clothes or taking the senzu bean Gohan offered to me earlier, I sprinted through the Capsule Corporation building with the two of them on my heels. They didn't try to slow me down, as they knew I wouldn't stop. My arms and legs screamed in pain from my battle with Vegeta, but I didn't care. Nothing else mattered right now.

When I burst into my mothers' lab, making the metal doors slam into the walls, everyone inside turned to look at me. Mom grinned a big, shit-eating grin and flipped her blue hair over her shoulder. Bulma and the kids were here as well.

Behind them, sitting in pristine condition on a charging platform, was what I assumed to be the time machine. What once looked like an egg on stilts to me now appeared to be closer to some kind of bird with a glass head and extended wings. It was much bigger than the old time machine and looked much more stable.

"Mom… what…?"

"How does it look? Pretty cool, huh?"

I couldn't tear my eyes away from it. I felt like I was in a dream.

"It has the same engine, so our world is still its origin point. I augmented the cockpit and gave it stabilizers so it will be harder to knock over, even if it's hit by a blast. I also increased the energy capacity, so it should be able to store enough energy to make a round trip as opposed to only making one trip and then needing a charge…" She went on to explain more technical details about accuracy and speed, but I had to stop her.

"How did you build this so fast? The last time machine took you 13 years to build! How do you even know this thing works?!"

She shot a knowing look at the Gohan from my world, who was standing nearby, watching us.

"I built the old machine in my basement using scrap metal and broken-down generators. Just imagine what I can do in a fully operational laboratory with modern technology and a little bit of quality help," My world's Gohan's eyes softened as Mom shared a smile with Bulma, who crossed her arms proudly over her chest.

"We already had the blueprints for the new machine . We've been working on it for the last 5 years – all we needed was the original machine to modify," Bulma elaborated. "Once Gohan so kindly delivered it to us, it was just a matter of engineering."

Mom approached me and, once she was standing next to me, turned to look up at her machine.

"We can go back and save our world, Trunks. We can finally finish what we started. We can take supplies with us – new technology, medicine, food, equipment – we can store it all in capsules and take it to them to help them rebuild. You're stronger than the androids – it'll be simple to kill them now. The machine can carry up to 5 people now, so we can go back together. We don't have to wait. We can go _right now_."

She took mine and Gohan's hands as she spoke and squeezed tightly before looking up at me with hopeful, blue eyes. A sinking feeling settled in the pit of my stomach as I recalled the way everything froze around me just after Gohan escaped in the time machine, while I was a ghost in our world. For our world, time had stopped, thanks to that pink Kai.

"Mom…" I returned with a guilty look, holding her hand in mine. She suddenly looked as if she were bracing herself, tensing. I glanced up at the Gohan from my world, whose face fell from the tone of my voice. "That world is frozen. When I died, the Supreme Kai of Time told me she had to freeze time in that world so this one could catch up."

I watched her heart strain. Though I explained to her how the Kai told me the way time worked, I couldn't remember if I told her about the Kai freezing time.

"I don't know for sure, but if we try to go to a point in time after Gohan left; after the Kai stopped time; we could be frozen there until time in this world catches up. So when we'd return, we wouldn't be able to return to this moment without creating a third universe." I wasn't sure if I was making sense, as I wasn't nearly as articulate as my mother.

"You're saying you'd be like Gohan, who couldn't land the machine in this world until our future reached the time the machine projected to land. If you traveled to your world, to Age 783 right after Gohan left, then you'd have to return to this world, in Age 783. Otherwise, you'd just be pioneering another trip to a new universe," Bulma said. It seemed to be clearer the way she worded it, so I nodded. "Because if you arrive in your world and time is unfrozen, that means time in our world caught up. It would seem like seconds to you, but in reality, it would have been…"

"10 years," the Gohan from this world finished for her, eyes wide. He shot me a panicked look, as if I were about to disappear. I reached out and took his hand with my free one, but his eyes turned conflicted as he turned to stare at the ground.

"10 years isn't that long," I assured. "We could wait it out and go to that world then. That way, we wouldn't have to lose time here."

"That's 10 more years here," Mom finally spoke, looking up at me with hurt in her eyes. She released mine and Gohan's hands and straightened her back, facing me. "I've been working on this for a total of _20 years_ , Trunks. 13 in our world, 2 in this world without you, and another 5 with you. We have the ability to go – to finish this _now_ , but you want to wait another _10 years_?" My mother has never been known for her patience.

I couldn't help but glare at her, as if she were an impatient child, "What's 10 years? We've been here 5 already."

"You don't know what can change in 10 years, Trunks!" she argued, tears springing to her eyes, but they didn't fall. "In 10 years, Goku had a child and died! In 10 years, Earth's population was reduced to a third of its original size! In _less than 10 years_ , you've gone from being a four-foot-six, 80 pound little boy who lived in a hole in the ground to being a five-foot-ten, 190 pound man with a career and a child! What if by Age 783, some monster comes to the planet and blows us all up? What if someone gets sick and dies? What if the machine gets destroyed? We need to go _now_ or else we might miss our chance to save them!"

"And what?" I argued back, "Return to this world where 10 years went by without us? You're right, what _if_ a monster comes by and blows us up? We won't be here to protect it! And…" I glanced at Trunks, who was watching us argue with a pained expression on his face. "And… In 10 years, Trunks will have grown up. He will have grown up and I'll have missed it." I turned back to Mom, who bit her lip and closed her eyes, trembling slightly.

 _It didn't matter that much to you_ , I wanted to say, but I kept my mouth shut. _It matters to me, being there for him_.

"If we go now, we'll be able to rescue them for sure. If we wait 10 years so our timelines match up, we may not be able to." Her voice was low and her body was tense, as if she were struggling to keep from shouting at me.

I was ready to come back with a retort, but my world's Gohan placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, stopping me. Once again, he was playing his role as the pacifier for arguments between me and my mother.

"Maybe we should sleep on it," he suggested before eyeing my mother carefully. Last time we 'slept on it' she jumped in the machine, herself, and ran off to another universe.

"Geez, for people who build time machines to change the future, you sure are afraid of it, aren't you?" came a vaguely familiar voice. Lounging on top of the time machine, stuffing cotton candy in her mouth, was the Supreme Kai of Time. She laughed when she saw my eyes widen. I must have looked hysterical. "You may have changed your appearance, but you're still a selfish little kid, aren't you, Trunks?"

I glared at her, imagining myself pushing her off the top of the machine, but I found that my body wouldn't move. She was either holding me in place or it was my better judgement keeping me there. Still, how was it selfish to want to patiently wait out the years, spending time with my loved ones, before going to that world? It's not like it will have changed.

"Who – …?" Mom asked, watching the pink elf-creature snack on spun sugar atop her pristine machine. "Get off of there! Who do you think you are?!"

"Mom," I stopped her from marching up to her, earning a hot glare. "That's… That's the Supreme Kai of Time."

The Kai hopped gracefully from the machine, only to float before us. She was only a little bit taller than Trunks and Goten, so in order to stay eye-level, she had to fly.

"Nice to meet you!" she squeaked, holding out a sticky hand. Apprehensively, Mom shook it, then looked down at her hand as the Kai moved to shake Bulma's, the kids', and both of my Gohan's hands. "Well, this is the first time _you're_ meeting _me_. I've actually been watching you all for a very long time."

She licked some sugar from the corner of her mouth, having finished off the bag of cotton candy. "Trunks, you really eat a _lot_ of this stuff. How are you not fat?" I felt my cheeks burn – from either embarrassment or anger, I couldn't tell.

"Where did you get that?" I asked, pointing to the empty bag in her hands. She licked the other corner of her mouth before throwing the bag into the air, making it disappear with a little _pop_.

"I steal it from you all the time – you mean you haven't noticed? There's like 6 pounds of it in your pantry. By the way, have you ever even _eaten_ a vegetable? You're gonna get sick."

 _What, exactly, are you doing here?!_ I wanted to ask, _You've been watching us? Even…_ I glanced over to the teen beside me, who met my eyes with an equally as alarmed expression. _Even… even us?_

"Yup!" she was suddenly floating directly in front of my face with a mischievous smile on her face. "You're very controlling, aren't you?" My face turned a darker shade of red.

"Don't you know what privacy is?!"

"People who break galactic laws of time travel don't get privacy, Trunks," she announced, crossing her little arms behind her head. "You remember that, right? That time traveling is a sin punishable by an eternity in Hell?" She pointed at me, my mother, and Gohan, "Especially you guys. Creating an entire new universe, doubling our workload in the otherworld… You didn't forget that, did you?"

She smiled at Bulma, who was holding Trunks and Goten behind her.

"Actually, I am here for a reason, Bulma. And, no, it's not really to _help_ you, per se… It's more of a warning-slash-deal." She crossed her legs and cut her eyes at me, that mischievous smile still playing on her face, "Trunks is right when he says time is frozen for the original universe. But… I will unfreeze it for you. On one condition."

I braced myself, the sinking feeling growing more and more painful in my gut.

"Because time traveling breaks galactic law, you three are marked to go to Hell when you die. But, I can lift that. Or, well, Trunks can." Her smile widened as the Gohan from my world stepped a little closer to me, protectively. "Trunks will have to promise to work as my assistant for the rest of his life. If he does, then I'll unfreeze the original universe and lift the sin from your souls."

"Your assistant?" I echoed. The teen next to me took my forearm in his hands and squeezed tightly, as if I were about to leave.

"Ever since your mother built that machine, we've been having more problems with time travelers. Particularly Whis…" she growled the word, but took a deep breath and smiled again. "With your help, Trunks, we could catch time travelers and restore order, protecting history. It's a pretty sweet deal, right? Your loved ones get saved, your world gets saved, and all you have to give me," she leaned forward and tapped my nose, "is you."

"No way!" Trunks shouted, pulling away from his mother and standing between me and the Kai. I immediately put my hands on his head and tipped him so he stumbled back, into my legs.

"Trunks," I warned, lifting one hand from his head to his shoulder.

"You can't leave! What about us? What about _me_?" He was looking up at me with pained, watery blue eyes. "You can't leave…" I stroked his hair out of his face, struggling to find an answer. If I didn't go, then we'd have to either wait 10 years or miss 10 years, and our souls would still be damned to Hell for time traveling. The Kai was watching him with a curious look on her face before turning her eyes up to the Gohan from my world expectantly.

"So take me instead," Gohan insisted, tail flicking nervously behind him. "Trunks has a life here – I don't. I can do what you want, instead." I stared up at him, but he refused to meet my eyes. He doesn't have a life here? How could he say that?

"That's very noble of you, Gohan, but no offense, _I don't want you_." She smiled at me again, "I like Trunks because he's spunky and a hard worker. You're too soft-hearted, Gohan, and Bulma isn't powerful enough to do what I'll need my assistant to do."

" _You can't take him!_ " Trunks shouted, clenching his little fists. I kept my hand on his shoulder, stopping him from floating up to her level, though the Kai instead descended to his. As she landed softly on the ground in front of him, I felt his whole body tense. Instinctively, my grip tightened on him, ready to yank him away if she tried anything.

Though my history with her has been positive for the most part, she's still a Supreme Kai – a Lord of Lords, as Piccolo called it.

The Supreme Kai of Time's face dropped all emotion as she stared at Trunks. The kid was noticeably trembling, though stubbornly holding his ground. When Trunks took a deep breath to still his shaking frame, she smiled again.

"Don't worry, you won't notice him being gone. Trunks won't age as long as he's with me, and I'll return him to the moment I took him from. He'll do his work for me and still be able to be with his family. He won't miss a second."

She almost sounded tender as she assured him that I'd still be around.

"Trunks is extremely important to me, you see?" she continued, her red eyes softening. Trunks relaxed a little under my hand, lowering his fists. "He's loyal and strong-willed, even after all the terrible things he's endured. His spirit is more resilient than anyone else's in this quadrant of the universe, making him a rarity. I need him." She took his small hands into hers, smiling again. "I promise to always bring him home once he's finished with his tasks. I won't need him all the time – only some of the time. I'll take care of him. Please?"

Was she asking Trunks to give me to her?

Slowly, Trunks slid his hands out of hers and lowered his head, backing up so his back was pressed against my legs. Her smile widened and she looked back up at me, folding her arms behind her back.

"So, if I agree to be your assistant…" I just wanted to clarify the deal, "then you'll unfreeze our world so we can go to it now, save it, and return to this year? This month?"

"This very day," she said, grinning. "You'll be able to leave this moment and return to the next."

"And you'll make it so that when we die for the final time, we won't be sentenced to Hell for time traveling."

"You'll be able to time travel without consequences," she assured, nodding, but then her soft face hardened, "as long as you don't go further into the past, creating _another_ universe."

"And my work for you won't interrupt my life here. I won't lose time…"

"And you won't age while you're working. I _am_ the God of Time, after all. I can manipulate your aging process," she said with a wink.

I looked down at the kid in front of me to find him staring back up at me.

"You'll get to go on lots of adventures throughout time and space…" she sweetened, watching me curiously. I looked over to my mates, who glanced at each other with identical worried expressions. "You'll get to kill the androids now and forever rid them from the universe…" My mother bit her lip and grasped my hand. Bulma held Goten's tightly, watching me with intensity. "I'll stop stealing your cotton candy…"

"Fine," I relented looking back at the Kai. "I'll do it." She grinned again and held out her hand for me to take.

"It'll be great! We'll be an awesome team!" she promised as I apprehensively took her small, pink hand into mine.

"Then why does it feel like I'm selling my soul to the devil…?"

A bright, blinding light filled the room as soon as I grasped her hand, forcing me to shield my eyes. Once I recovered, I found the Kai floating at eye level once again with a big bag of my cotton candy in her hands.

"What the hell was that?!" my mother shrieked, being shielded by the Gohan of my world. They slowly relaxed, looking up at the Kai expectantly.

"Oh, I just released your souls from the tethers of Hell," she stated simply, pulling the bag open and stuffing a wad of the fluffy confection into her mouth. "You may feel light headed later. Oh, and watch out for leg cramps. I don't know why, but breaking bonds with Hell always seems to make that happen…"

"I thought you said you weren't going to steal my cotton candy anymore?!" I asked, pointing at her accusingly. She licked her fingers and pointed at Trunks, who was pushed fully against my legs now, clinging to me.

"I didn't. This is his."

" _Hey!_ " he pouted, putting up his little fists again.

The Supreme Kai of Time giggled and did a lazy flip in the air, landing gracefully on the glass dome of the time machine.

"Better hurry. The original universe is unfrozen, so they're waiting for you. Tick tock, tick tock…" She grinned again before lifting off of the machine and disappearing into thin air. "All of you are free to time travel at your leisure, now, thanks to Trunks," her disembodied voice informed. "Just don't go too far back into the past, or I'll be angry!"


	60. Desire

You don't know how small your world used to be until you visit your hometown. The roads you would take every day, the places you would go, the faces you would see… It would look familiar, yet somehow still far away, as if walking into a dream. At least, that's how I felt, when the Old World officers opened the giant metal doors – the entrance to the haven.

As I walked into that huge, underground bunker, the lights overhead dimmed down to twilight mode. The air was stale and dirty; dust floating along in the beams of half light shining down from the high ceilings. The clean, crisp air I'd grown accustomed to left me unprepared for the old air of my world.

Though the Capsule Corporation building collapsed on the surface, likely from the androids' temper, Mom's reinforced walls held with brilliance, shielding the thousands of souls within. The androids were gone when we arrived. I, my mother, and both of my sweet mates followed the tunnels underground to reach the entrance to the haven, where we were greeted by relieved Old World officers.

Standing there, under the orange light, breathing the stale air, I finally saw the faces of the haven residents. I was egocentric in my youth – my world was restricted to a tight trio of myself, my mother, and my Gohan. No one else mattered. I didn't see the residents for who they were. I didn't see their relief, somewhat safe within these walls. I didn't see the hardship they'd endured in their long, painful histories, each with their own individual story to tell. I was only obsessed with my own.

But now, as I wrapped my arm around my mother and as she hugged my waist, I could finally see them. I could see exactly what she built – what _we_ built. All three of us. What we built _together_.

Truly, the haven lived up to its name.

"You grew up here…" the soft boy to my left said in wonderment, dark eyes wide as he scanned the nearby shelters.

"I spent the first 17 years of my life in here," I confirmed, smiling gently at him when he met my eyes.

An Old World officer put a firm hand on my world's Gohan's shoulder, "Videl is in the medical tent. She said that if you showed up again, to find her there. And, uh… She said don't keep her waiting…" Gohan nodded and looked over at me, obvious worry in his eyes. As he adjusted the backpack on his shoulder, he hitched his head to the side as a gesture that we should move.

With him leading and my mother trailing behind, we made our way to the medical tent. Residents stopped and stared at us as we passed, their faces lighting up upon seeing us. Did they miss us? To them, Gohan hadn't been missing. With Mom's precise time machine, we arrived only 6 hours after Gohan left. Me, I had been gone for just over 3 months. My mother nearly 7. Did we look older to them?

The Gohan from my world peeked behind the curtain, seeing Videl there. She was sitting next to an unconscious Lily, on the bed. He smirked and yanked on his counterpart's hand, pushing him into view so he'd be the first one she'd see. I grinned, too, watching for her reaction while staying mostly out of sight.

The Gohan from the Old World, his eyes widened when he saw Videl. Except for the fact that her hair was longer and she was a little more… developed, than the girl he knew from school, they looked exactly alike.

"Videl…?" he said hesitantly; quietly. Her blue eyes snapped up to him in an instant glare.

"Gohan! What the hell do you think you're doing?! I told you to _leave_ – …" She suddenly stopped in mid-rise, gaping at him. "Go-Gohan…?" He froze under her scrutiny. Fully rising to her feet, she rubbed her eyes and looked again, as if he were a mirage.

This world's Gohan grinned as he pulled the curtain back, revealing himself, me, and my mother.

"Look who I brought home!" he said happily, gesturing to us. Videl's eyes doubled in size before a grin split across her face. She darted to my mother, who caught her in a tight hug, laughing and tears pricking the corners of her eyes. I stepped away, my back pressed against my mates, giving the women room to squeeze each other to death.

"Bulma! You're back! I'm so glad you're okay…" Videl cooed, practically carrying my tiny mother, heavy backpack and all. I watched silently, amazed by how old and weak she appeared next to a seasoned survivor like Videl.

"Videl…" she replied softly, eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Thank you so much, Videl, for everything. I left in such a hurry that I never… I never thanked you properly…" I stiffened when tears started falling down Mom's cheeks. My mates had to hold me back as she sniffled, stopping me from grabbing my mother and hugging her, myself.

Videl shook her head, seeming to fight back tears, herself. "How long has it been for you?" she asked, finally releasing Mom.

"7 years…" It was almost a whisper. But then she sniffled and wiped her eyes, shooting her an evil look, "Why?! Do I look old?!" She smirked, showing that she wasn't actually angry as Videl frantically insisted that wasn't why she asked.

"7 years?" She parroted disbelievingly.

"5 for him," Mom shot me a glance, smiling when she saw my Gohans holding me in place. "Gohan only arrived a few weeks ago. The machine was damaged after it fell. It was a miracle he made it within our lifetime, at all."

Videl then turned to me, noticing how my arms were being held tightly by each Gohan. She put a finger on her chin and walked up to me as if studying me.

"You've gotten a little bigger," she commented, looking me up and down. "And your hair is longer. Aaaand looks like you've gotten a tan…"

"Lots of sun in the Old World." The Gohan from my world slowly released my arm, but my youngest mate still held on, staring Videl down. I smirked as his ki fluctuated with the slightest hint of frustration.

"Are you still a brat?" she asked flatly, placing her hands on her hips and giving me a bored look. I couldn't help the insolent side of me that rose up from that tone of voice.

"I don't know. Are you still a bi – …" This world's Gohan clamped his hand over my mouth before I could finish.

"Old times," he laughed nervously, not releasing my mouth. Videl gave him a wry smile.

"Not nearly old enough."

Mom rolled her eyes and turned to one of the Old World doctors, asking him about the status of the residents' health since the collapse. Videl eyed Gohan's hands as he released my arm, raising her eyebrow slightly. As I walked over to the bed where Lily slept, I listened to them talk, sliding my backpack off and sitting down on the stool next to the girl.

"So, _Gohan_ , how old are you?" Videl asked, circling the boy and sizing him up. I smirked, watching a soft blush spread across his cheeks as he grew more and more uncomfortable. I remembered how angry and jealous I once was when I first met Videl. If I were anything like I used to be, I would be enraged to find her casually checking out my Gohan the way she was now.

The Gohan from my world met me with a similar smirk. He wasn't nearly as shy or as self-conscious as his younger counterpart.

"S-Sixteen…" He replied, hesitant. I looked down at the girl sleeping on the bed. Her hair and clothes were singed, her skin had a few shallow scrapes, and as far as I knew she'd been asleep since the androids collapsed the building, but other than that, she looked fine. A change of clothes sat on the table nearby, so I assumed her family had been by to see her since she was brought in.

"Hmm. Kinda young. You seem a little meek. Kinda scrawny, too…" She poked his ribs, making him jump. Still, she smiled up at him and crossed her arms across her ample bosom, "Still, I can work with that." I bristled at that, shooting her a nasty glare, but my world's Gohan was one step ahead of me.

He grabbed his twin by his thin waist and pulled him close, making the poor boy's face turn even redder.

"I don't think so," he said, pulling Gohan closer to his chest, tail making a frisky flick behind him. Gohan covered his burning face with both hands, as if that would help him disappear.

"Huh?" Videl asked. The older man tilted his head in my direction, giving me a sneaky smile while squeezing the boy a little tighter. She gasped and turned to glare at me. "Oh. OH – Fuck you, Trunks! Why do you get _both of them_?! How does that even work with your weird alien biting thing?!"

"You mean this?" He asked, pulling his younger counterpart's sweater collar over enough to reveal a perfect outline of my teeth on his shoulder. Before Videl could get a good look, though, a pale, scar-free fist planted itself on his cheek, making him stumble back. It wasn't nearly enough to hurt, but just enough to warn him.

"Don't tell her stuff like that!" he growled, staring his twin down. Rubbing his cheek, the older Gohan's smile returned.

"Don't worry," he comforted casually, draping his arm around the boy's shoulders. Gohan crossed his arms, still glaring the other down almost comically. "She sounds mean, but she actually cares about us a lot." He smiled at Videl, who returned with a defiant frown. I looked back down at Lily, who was still sleeping peacefully.

Videl carried her out of the crumbling building, somehow escaping the androids and making it all the way down to the haven with minimal damage. That was after she helped my depressed Gohan along during my absence, after she cared for my depressed mother during my absence, all while upholding the integrity of the haven virtually on her own.

…I've been absent a lot.

Why? Why has Videl helped us so much? Without her, this place would have collapsed. My mother would probably be dead. We all would be.

"So do you know _me_ in your world?" Videl asked. I didn't have to look at Gohan to know how uncomfortable he was by the question. The girl turned to glare at me again when I snorted a laugh, successfully pulling her attention from my sweet, awkward little mate.

"…I see," she groaned after I explained the status of her other self to her. "Oh, god. Ohhh my goodddd…" She rubbed her face furiously, as if trying to scrub the information out. As I was explaining to her, she settled down on the bed again. My youngest mate sat on the stool next to mine, blushing furiously, unable to meet Videl's eyes as I spoke. My older mate sat next to her, seeming to impishly enjoy every cringe and flinch she made during the story.

My mother, who had already started opening capsule cases from her backpack, gave the girl a sympathetic smile as she worked, handing out the medical supplies inside.

"You were head-over-heels for me," I rubbed it in. "You tried to _kiss_ me while you were drunk."

"Shut uuuppp. Do I have bad taste…?" she eyed my older mate with disdain, as if questioning everything she'd ever felt. He met her with a silly grin. "No… I've always liked war-hardened guys. To _that_ Videl, I guess _you_ count," she said as she shot me a glare, as if this were all my fault. "But don't get any ideas! Every time I look at you, I see that smug little brat that got my name wrong on purpose, back when we first met!"

"Smug? Trunks? Nooo…" My mother chimed in playfully.

Lily still slept peacefully. The doctor told us to give her another day; that she hadn't sustained any obvious injuries. Now, with all the medicine and supplies we brought back with us, there was no complication for keeping her in the medical tent for as long as she needed. Her family came back shortly after I finished telling Videl about her other self's infatuation with me, so Gohan and I felt comfortable leaving her for the time being.

We began unpacking our backpacks – capsule case after capsule case of medical supplies, clothing, food, household items, cleaning supplies – anything someone could possibly need, we had it. The great thing was, even if we somehow managed to give away everything from the capsules in our backpacks, the time machine had a storage compartment filled with boxes that contained even more. We handed it all out in the center of the haven.

I was amazed at how many people were happy to see me return. Of course, everyone in the haven was thrilled to see my mother again, but there were many, particularly the kids, who only had excitement for me. The Old World's Gohan watched in fascination as a herd of children and teenagers hugged me and clung to me, reveling in how much bigger I looked and how much my hair had grown.

Across the crowds, I saw them. Green's family. They looked so, so old. Sullen and defeated against the otherwise happy atmosphere. Gently, I smiled at them, holding out a capsule with food and water inside (and lots and lots of cotton candy). I felt my world's Gohan's energy spike, probably having spotted them, as well.

They had no idea where we've been. They had no idea I was 5 years older than I was when I left. The only people who knew the truth of our work were Videl and Lily.

His father took the capsule silently, giving me a long look. I smiled gently at him again. I didn't say anything to him. What was there to say? Should I tell him everything will be okay? It wouldn't be – not for them. Even after we kill the androids and put this timeline back into working order, Green's family will never be the same. Green may have hurt me; damaged me, but he was their son. Her brother. And he was dead. Whatever pain he felt, he just shifted it on top of theirs when he killed himself.

For them, this was a nightmare that would never truly end.

At least I could try to make it easier on them.

It took the rest of the night to hand out all the supplies we could. While the haven was still in moonlight mode, we returned to our quarters to eat and rest. Videl came along, helping us prepare dinner, listening to my mother describe the last 7 years from her arrival in the Old World to the defeat of the androids to Gohan's arrival.

I didn't look at her, but I could feel her watching me out of the corner of her eye as Mom told her about my catatonic depression when Gohan didn't arrive on time and my death as I sacrificed myself to save his counterpart's life. She took the information about the dragon balls and their ability to revive the dead well – after all, she's heard crazier stories from us. This probably didn't even faze her.

"Tomorrow will be a big day," Mom said, gripping my hands in hers. "You two need to get enough sleep. We're all depending on you." She looked up at my world's Gohan with a tender smile. "I know you can do this."

"They're weaker in this world, right?" The Old World's Gohan asked with a confident smile. "You're 100 times stronger than they are, now, since you've been training with Vegeta for the last 5 years. Killing them will be no problem."

As a condition to his coming with us, Gohan agreed to not interfere with the battle. This was _our_ fight, not his. He killed his world's androids, already, and my world's Gohan and I wanted the same: to kill our androids with our own hands. It was the only reason that was able to keep Goku and Vegeta in the Old World, as the two of them also insisted on coming along to help us put this world back on track (well, Goku wanted to help, I think Vegeta just wanted to see his son kill something).

However, the Old World warriors stayed behind, understanding our need to take care of our own problem.

Gohan, on the other hand, insisted on coming along anyway. He promised to stay out of the fight, but he wanted to see the place I grew up. After this fight, my world would never be the same. This would really be his only chance to see it.

"What if something goes wrong?" I asked. At first, I wasn't keen on the idea of having him come along. I feared for his safety. After all, the boy hadn't been keeping up with his training at all in the last few years. He was powerful, sure, but I didn't want to risk the life of one of the people I loved most. After all, I had firmly rejected Trunks from coming for the very same reason. I didn't want him to get hurt.

"Exactly," Gohan had shot back. The three of us were in my bedroom in Capsule Corporation the night before we traveled to my world. "What _if_ something goes wrong? Trunks, I would…" he struggled to find the words. He saw how badly I fought with Trunks earlier and how the kid had stormed away, angry and hurt that I wouldn't allow him to come with me. "I would rather be there with you when the world ends than stay here, wondering for the rest of my life what happened to you."

He looked over to his older counterpart for some shred of understanding.

I ended up caving in. I knew Gohan's desire to be there if something happened and his fear of forever wondering why I never came back. After all, I felt the same when my world's Gohan didn't return when he was meant to. Gohan saw firsthand how such a feeling of emptiness and despair can tear a person apart.

In our quarters, after Videl left us for her own quarters and my mother turned in for the night, Gohan and I watched the boy explore.

When we walked into my old bedroom, I felt cramped. This room was probably the size of my bathroom back home. It had a tiny, fragile bedframe that creaked when the teen sat down and fell onto his back, "This room smells different than the one in Capsule Corporation."

"I didn't sleep in here much whenever Gohan was home," I explained, eyeing the mattress. Did I still have a pair of Gohan's boxers beneath it? No matter how much I racked my memory, I just couldn't remember. Would it look suspicious if I tried to find out…? I really didn't want to have to tell my sweet little mate how I used to steal his older counterpart's underwear and masturbate with them.

Goddamn I was such a pervert.

The teen stretched, still lying comfortably on the uncomfortable mattress. His sweater rose with the motion, revealing a sliver of pale, soft, perfect skin.

Hmm… Maybe I'm still a pervert.

When I glanced over to my older mate, I tried to hide my blush. Fuck, he caught me staring. A sneaky smile crossed the man's face just as I turned away, finding my old, bare dresser suddenly very interesting.

"I see you decorated with dirty clothes, even back then," The teen commented, having pulled himself into a sitting position. He hopped to his feet and walked over to my closet. He smiled as he revealed a few of my old, black tank tops and one of my favorite jackets – a jean jacket with the Capsule Corp. logo on the shoulder. With how much my back, shoulders, and arms have bulked up, I doubt it could even fit me anymore.

I blushed a little more when he pulled it off the hanger and slid it on. It fit him perfectly.

"This looks just like the one you first came back in," he marveled, admiring the stitching on the sleeves, not even noticing how much he was flustering me. It wasn't lost on my world's Gohan, though, who seemed to be enjoying this far too much.

"It looks a little strange since you're wearing a sweater," he commented casually. "If you want it, I'm sure Trunks wouldn't mind if you kept it… Right, Trunks?" He nudged me and I nodded, watching the Old World's Gohan light up. "So maybe you should take the sweater off and see how it fits without it."

I stared up at the older man. What was he trying to do?! He was still smiling, though he was actively ignoring me now.

Without a second thought, Gohan slipped the jacket off and removed his sweater, leaving him in a simple white tee shirt. It rose again with the motion, once again revealing a flat, pale tummy before the tee shirt fell back into place.

Goddamn.

I looked over at my perverted older mate. His tail flicked in a familiar frisky way.

He's enjoying this, too!

"Thank you," the sweet, innocent teen said softly, suddenly in front of me. "I'll take good care of it."

I couldn't stop myself from picturing him wearing nothing but that damned jacket.

"It looks really good on you," Gohan encouraged happily, sliding his hand across the teen's lower back. I gulped, watching them meet eyes, unbearably close…

A pair of young, dark eyes looked over at me and started laughing. Was I staring? Staring, blushing, mouth hanging open, and I'm sure my ki was fluctuating just as fast as my heart…

"Wanna see my room now?" My older mate asked as if he didn't even notice how awkward I was being. As the teen nodded, he pushed on his lower back, leading him around me to leave my tiny, sad bedroom. "You're coming, too," I heard him say as a fuzzy brown tail hooked itself around my neck to gently yank me along.

As we stood in his bedroom's threshold, his tail slipped from my shoulder to my waist, curling around my hip and holding me there, just as he always did. My youngest mate didn't seem to notice, too enthralled by the stacks of books around the room – most of which he owned, himself. He took a familiar physics textbook: the one I read to Gohan in his coma.

He flipped to a particular page, smiling when he saw the doodle of Piccolo. When I first arrived in the Old World, I spent the night at Goku and Chichi's house to escape Vegeta's daily beatings. I noticed the same book on Gohan's shelf and pointed the doodle out to him without even opening it.

Gohan's room was the same as it was in my memories, though everything looked somehow smaller. The bed was low to the ground and weak-looking compared to the one I'd been sleeping in for the last few years. The floors and surfaces were clean, for the most part – not 'decorated' with dirty clothes, as I had a tendency to do. The bathroom door was broken and the shower curtain was missing. The mirror was cracked and dirty – despite how often Gohan tried to clean it.

It was so different from my wide-open bedroom with the large windows, soft bed, and expansive bathroom. Yet, with the two of them here, it felt like home again.

"We should probably get some rest," Gohan suggested, pulling me along with his tail still around my hip.

"Are we all going to sleep in here?" his twin asked, eyeing the small bed.

"I figured we should. It wouldn't be fair for one of us to be left out. Are you okay with that?" he replied, genuinely concerned. The boy blinked and glanced at me quickly, a blush spreading across his cheeks. He looked back over to his older counterpart, as if trying to understand a foreign language. The man met him with a gentle smile. As his blush grew darker, Gohan grinned at me and slid his new jacket off of his shoulders.

"Okay! I'm ready."

Was I missing something here?

"R-Ready for what?"

"For bed, of course," he replied with a cheeky look. "You should probably change into something comfy enough to sleep in." His twin's tail slipped away from my hips, flicking and swaying in almost a predatory fashion. I stared at them, suddenly noticing how my world's Gohan's hand was resting comfortably on the boy's hip, brushing a small sliver of exposed flesh. They were watching me expectantly.

Suddenly, I understood exactly what they meant.

My face started heating up, but I shook it off.

They want me to change into something more comfortable? Fine. If spending the last 5 years with Vegeta did anything, it made me understand that a Saiyan _never_ backs down from a challenge.

I took my boots and socks off first in haste, as I wasn't sure how I could take them off in a 'sexy' manner. Once they were off, though, I took my time shrugging my jacket off, only to fling it at them. My youngest mate caught it easily, watching me with wide eyes. The man to his left, however, watched in shameless hunger, tail still flicking in its predatory manner.

I lifted my shirt to reveal my stomach, though I didn't take it off. I held the hem between my teeth as I unbuckled my belt with more concentration than I ever needed before, running my fingers along the metal piece and pulling the ends apart once it was finally loose.

Turning away from them, I yanked my shirt over my head and tossed it carelessly over my shoulder. I smirked, knowing Gohan caught it, as well. Swaying my hips to the side, I unbuttoned my jeans and pulled the zipper down, feeling my hardening shaft finally earn enough room to breathe. Letting the jeans sit loosely on my hips and still facing away from them, I shifted my weight and tugged the band out of my hair, letting it fall messily over my shoulders.

Shifting my weight again, I used both hands to comb the tangles out, again smirking when I heard a tiny, faint whimper.

My jeans barely holding onto my hips, I turned back to them, feigning concern, "What's wrong?" It was the Old World's Gohan, who was clutching my shirt and jacket to his chest tightly. He was staring at me, acting as if he were a little kid who was trying so, so hard not to touch something he desperately wanted.

I was pretty sure my erection was obvious, but his looked painful. My world's Gohan noticed, too, smiling over at his softer twin. The bastard had way more control than he needed, looking as if my strip tease hadn't affected him, but his tail gave him away. It was bristled and shuddering, angrily swaying behind him as if yelling at him to get closer to me. He ignored it expertly.

"He's pretty, isn't he?" he asked, lips brushing the boy's ear. Just like the night outside the movie theater, I found myself staring in awe, heart racing, and my need making itself painfully obvious. Voice gone, butterflies in my stomach.

The boy nodded, turning into his twin's chest slightly, though his eyes were fixated on me. I smiled, finding my motor control again, and approached them slowly.

"Do you want to touch him?" He asked, and the boy nodded again. "Then you're going to have to drop the jacket and shirt." They fell to the floor with a soft _fwump_. His hand traveled up Gohan's smaller waist, pulling his shirt up with it. The boy shivered. "Where do you want to touch him?"

"His neck… and shoulders…" Dark eyes traveled down my torso hungrily, landing on my slack jeans. "Everywhere…"

"It looks like he's not quite ready for bed," My world's Gohan slid his eyes over to me as well, smiling mischievously. "Maybe you should help him." I stepped closer again, smiling as hesitant fingertips tickled my exposed sides, tracing the muscles there. With a concentrated look, he hooked his fingers under the waistband of my jeans. It didn't take much to make them fall off completely, the metal of my belt hitting the floor with a clank. I kicked them away.

The same fingertips slid beneath the hem of my boxers, lingering against my tan line.

"Do you like him on top, or on the bottom?" My older mate asked his twin, again brushing his lips against a reddening ear.

"Top. I've never had him bottoming before." He tilted his head to the side as lips identical to his own ghosted down his neck, but they pulled away in surprise.

"He's never let you top him before?"

"No," a little smile pulled at his lips as he met my eyes again. "I've wondered what it would be like on top, but I also like being on the bottom. It hurt at first, but it feels amazing every time, now. Besides… Trunks is beautiful when he's dominating. He's careful, but forceful. He takes what he wants, and I like that…" I blinked, my lips parting. I can't believe he just said that. Was it really my sweet, shy, conservative little mate, talking about how he liked being dominated?

"He's beautiful when he's being topped, too," my older mate informed, rubbing his counterpart's soft skin in small circles. "He makes the cutest noises, and he clings to you tightly… Calling your name."

With his fingertips still beneath the hem of my underwear, he turned to look over at my world's Gohan. In a fluid, easy motion, the older man brought their lips together in a sweet, lingering kiss. My mouth fell open, against my will, watching their soft, pink tongues slide across each other slowly and carefully.

Holy shit.

This is _amazing_.

I suddenly felt like the child who was trying not to touch something he so, so desperately wanted.

One of his hands left my waistband as my older mate pulled him a little tighter to his chest, holding him in place so his mouth could be thoroughly explored. He tangled his free hand in short, wild black hair, pulling his older twin in, encouraging him to take what he liked.

I didn't notice I was shivering until the teen pointed it out.

"I think he's cold," he suggested, brushing their lips together again.

"I think it's anticipation," the man replied with a grin.

The fingers under the hem of my underwear pulled them away enough so the two bastards could peek inside.

"Maybe you're right."

I suddenly found myself on my back, on the bed, with my underwear pulled down around my knees. My lips were devoured by an eager teenager while another pair of lips traveled down my neck, nipping and biting his mark on my shoulder. Explosions of tingling sensations washed through me, forcing a purr out of my throat and into the teen's.

A warm hand traced down my abdomen, across my hips, to cup my thigh. A fuzzy tail was finally allowed to wind around my calf, squeezing as hard as it could. The hand squeezed my thigh before sliding up, toward my throbbing shaft, teasing it but never grabbing it.

The teen left my mouth for my right shoulder, joining his counterpart in kissing and sucking on his respective mark. A foreign cry ripped from my chest and I convulsed, but I didn't get far, since they were holding me down to the mattress. My dick was throbbing hard, almost to the point of making me cry, and didn't ease off until my older mate pulled his mouth away from his mark.

He looked down my body, grinning. Out of breath, I followed his gaze to see splatters of gooey liquid slide across my skin and the teen's hand and arm.

My head fell back down to the mattress just as the Old World's Gohan turned curious eyes down, as well.

"I wonder if that happens every time?" he asked, shifting his hand to cup my balls and press on the tender skin beneath.

"Only one way to find out," my older mate said in a singsong voice, shooting me a mischievous grin.

I almost squeaked when the massive amounts of vibrations suddenly returned. I writhed against their hold, unable to keep myself under control with so much stimulation.

"It's too much… too much…!"

When I came again, I was spent. I lay flat against the mattress, panting, my face hot and wet, as they inspected their work. I watched their mouths move, but I couldn't hear what they were saying at first.

"…shouldn't do that to him too much. He might get mad, being overstimulated," my older mate said with a little smirk. I growled and shoved them away to stand.

Bad idea.

My legs gave out, but luckily my world's Gohan caught me before I fell. Semen slid down my chest and stomach in globs, dripping onto the floor as he lifted me and sat me back on the bed.

"Why am I the only one who's naked?" I asked in a pouty tone, feeling vulnerable after cumming twice, and so easily, too. They smirked at each other. "Take each other's clothes off," I demanded, crossing my arms over my stomach and leaning against the wall.

"Yes, your Highness," my world's Gohan quipped, letting his tail unravel from around my calf. He pulled his younger counterpart closer, kissing his reddening cheek, before lifting his soaking hand and licking every drop of cum away. The boy's eyes were wide as he watched a soft, pink tongue make its way all the way up his arm before landing on his mouth, kissing him.

He returned the kiss, glancing at me out of the corner of his eye, before closing them and letting his hands drift down his counterpart's chest. I watched as they kissed tenderly, pulling off each other's shirts and touching each other's skin.

Once he removed my world's Gohan's shirt, the teen pulled away and traced trembling fingers across the plentiful scars and burns. He brushed my mark on his counterpart's shoulder, which mirrored his own. I gulped, feeling the butterflies return, as the hands slowly slid down his bare chest, only to land on the fabric of his dark purple gi pants.

With a swift, familiar motion, the teen untied the sash holding the gi in place and let it slide to the floor. At the same time, he was pulled into a gentle embrace, and a scarred hand made its way down his bare back to the hem of his red slacks, slipping underneath, and fondling the plump flesh there.

My world's Gohan's erection stuck out obviously, even beneath his boxers, and dug into the boy's flat tummy. He easily shimmied the slacks down his slender twin's hips, making them fall accordion-style onto the floor. They kissed again, tongues sliding and slurping loudly, as his hand returned to the addictive handful of flesh that was the teen's ass.

Tentative hands pulled at the older man's boxers, helping him out of them just as the hand on his ass slid down, taking the cloth with it. Finally, they stood there together, totally naked and standing on end.

My older mate pulled their hips together, kissing him and grinding against him.

I wiped my mouth, worried if I might be drooling. The motion attracted my youngest mate's attention, making him smile cutely at me. He leaned in to his twin and whispered, "Look at him. Think he likes watching?"

"He's always liked watching," he replied, letting his scarred hand travel down the back of his little counterpart's thigh. "He used to spy on me in the shower."

"Really?" the boy giggled softly, "Because I used to spy on him all the time."

What.

He gave me a sly smile.

"The first time was not long after he first arrived, he was growling and purring and biting his pillow… He was so into it, he didn't even notice me open the door a little. That's how I first learned that touching," he said as he gently stroked the head of his older counterpart's dick, making him hiss through his teeth, "felt good."

Oh the vivid fantasies Goku must have seen after his son made that discovery. No wonder he wanted to kill me.

"You were watching me?" I slid across the mattress to sit on the edge. His sly smile turned into a grin, especially as I placed a hand on each of their hips, urging them to part. Obediently, they did, and faced me. "I thought you were a good boy…" I scolded gently, taking his throbbing dick into one palm and my older mate's into my other one, stroking them simultaneously.

" _I_ thought _you_ were a good boy," he growled softly, letting his tail swish around to grip my bicep. "You're both perverts… I never… ngh… never spied on anyone…"

"…So I guess you're not counting that one time you saw Vegeta bathe – …"

"Tch! I forgot you had my memories."

"Vegeta?!" I shrieked, releasing them both, but their hands clamped over my mouth as they shushed me.

"It was a long time ago, I swear!"

"It was on Namek – …"

"He was changing out of his beat-up battle gear – …"

"I haven't actually thought about it until just now – …"

"Though it was kind of the first time I realized I liked guys – …"

I yanked them forward, flipping them both onto the bed, on their backs. I was far more powerful than they were, but it wasn't as if they were fighting me. Still, I pinned them both down, glaring at them.

"You're not actually interested in him, are you?!" I demanded. As I expected, they both shook their heads, eyes wide. "Do you see him when you look at me?" Again, no. My father and I had the same face, and though I had faith that they only had eyes for me, it was something I wondered from time to time.

"You're the only proud Saiyan prince for us, baby," the older of the two quipped, tilting his head to rest on his younger counterpart's shoulder. I smirked, looking down at them. They were really cute, watching me with hope in their eyes. I knew they were dying for me to touch them again.

"And you're the only Ox princes for me," I cooed as I slid down their bodies, touching them and kissing them as I went. I tried to give them equal attention, biting, sucking, stroking, and squeezing them at a steady rhythm.

Save for the scars on my older mate, their dicks were remarkably identical. However, their methods of receiving were remarkably different. Where my world's Gohan panted and moaned softly, letting me take him into my mouth and play with him as I pleased, the Old World's Gohan squirmed with anticipation to the point where I had to pin his hips to the mattress and force him receive oral properly.

Seeming to notice the battle, my world's Gohan grinned and rolled onto his knees, straddling his younger counterpart's waist. The boy froze, and while he was being distracted, I soaked my fingers in saliva and slipped them inside him. A squeak escaped his throat, especially as I resumed sucking and slurping on his throbbing boyhood, pushing my fingers up against his prostate.

"Does it feel good?" he asked huskily as I worked. The teen whimpered something that sounded like a yes. I pushed all the way down, thankful that my older mate was using his weight to keep the youngest from bucking his hips. He was already putting pressure against the back of my throat – I didn't need bruising. "Say his name," he growled, "and tell him you love it."

"Tr-Trahhh…!" I looked up to see two slender, pale arms circled around his broad, scarred back, nails digging in painfully. The legs splayed to either side of me tensed and twitched with every flick of my tongue to the hot, red head of his dick, licking up the precum it wept. "Trunks! Nn… I-I… I love it…! Haa – !"

I smirked before going down again, taking him all the way to the root. He shouted, but it was muffled quickly, likely by his older counterpart's hand. Though, from where I knelt between his knees, I couldn't tell for sure.

"Good boy…" he said in a sultry voice, chuckling. I nearly choked when the boy's sweet cum shot into my throat, but I managed to swallow it all, holding my breath. His legs fell limp as he panted, his grip on the older man easing up.

Before he could pull away, I shoved my world's Gohan down by his shoulder blades, making his face push into the pillow next to his counterpart's head.

"Agh – What – …?"

"Stay there," I commanded as I hiked his hips into the air and guided his back into a curve. He didn't seem to understand until I sank my teeth into the flesh of his ass.

"Hey – you bit me!"

"As if that's new," his counterpart quipped with a mischievous laugh. He casually looped his arms around the oldest's back, holding him on top of him. "Besides, it's not like you're not into that…"

I grinned as his tail draped around my shoulders, silently encouraging me to do whatever I liked. Though, I don't think he expected me to press the flat of my tongue against his hole, because he jerked away and his tail started tightening around my neck. Still, his younger counterpart kept him in place and I pushed forward, licking and rimming him despite the slight pressure on my throat.

With one hand I stroked his weeping cock and with the other I stroked the base of his tail, knowing how sensitive it was. This time, from where I was kneeling, I could see the teen's mischievous smile as he turned his head and pressed his lips against his twin's ear.

"Does it feel good…?" he parroted, giggling when a hand fisted itself in his wild, black mane and tugged weakly. "Hard to concentrate when he's touching your tail like that, isn't it?" To my surprise, he bit down on Gohan's ear, just enough to make the older man flinch. "Still, I want you to tell him how much you love it."

A frustrated, incoherent growl was his reply. Again, I bit his ass cheek again, making him flinch, but I didn't let up on his cock or his tail.

"What did you say?" the teen asked innocently, stroking his twin's scarred back soothingly. "If I couldn't hear it, he definitely couldn't."

"I sa-said you're a _punk_ ," he growled again, lifting his head.

"You should tell Trunks what a good job he's doing," the boy cooed, completely ignoring the accusation. "I know it feels good… You can't keep your eyes focused and your face is so red…" As I went back to rimming my bashful older mate, I heard a soft whimper. This time, though, it wasn't the teen.

"It feels amazing…! I didn't… didn't know you could do this so well…! Trunks… Ah!" With a sharp jerk, white liquid splashed down onto the teen's warm belly. I continued stroking, making the man whimper and wriggle against me. "Too much…! Stop…!"

All at once I pulled away, watching as he collapsed on top of his twin, panting and sweating. Eventually, he rolled off of the boy, lying next to him on the sheets. The youngest giggled again, euphoric.

I bit my lip and looked between the two sweet Sons.

Which one will I take first…?

I've had plenty of time to get hard again, and as I looked down at the good work I've done on them both, I found it a hard decision to make. But…

I landed on top of the teen, making him squeak in surprise as I hiked his legs up to curl around my waist. I didn't want to overstimulate my world's Gohan. Besides, for a long time I've had this amazing fantasy where I'm between them both –

"Whoa, wait!" I was just lining myself up to thrust inside when I was stopped by my older mate. Surprised, I did as I was told.

"What's wrong? I didn't want to hurt you, so I – …"

"No, that's not it," he laughed softly, still catching his breath. "I want to see him top you."

Urk –

"What?" I asked, feeling my heart start to race. Me? On the bottom? But he was _always_ –

"Switch," he demanded, sitting up and leaning against the wall for support, watching as if we were his entertainment. My face started heating up as I looked down at the soft, sweet little boy below me. "You'll love it, trust me."

Slowly, I released Gohan's leg and pulled away, switching places with him. I swallowed, feeling myself grow more and more nervous. I hadn't been dominated since… Well, since my world's Gohan. Even then, for weeks before I left this world, I was topping him.

"Gohan, prepare him. He hasn't had this in a while, so he's practically like a virgin," he instructed with a grin, tilting his head as he watched. I could see the bastard getting hard again.

"Trunks," a soft voice next to my ear called. I looked up to see my concerned little boyfriend studying me. "I'll be as gentle as I can. Tell me if it hurts and I'll stop. I promise. Okay?" I gulped, nodding. Okay.

"Use this," the oldest offered, handing a bottle to him. Once his fingers were coated in slick, white liquid, Gohan leaned down and took my lips with his. A gentle, slender finger swirled around my entrance before slowly, carefully pressing inside. The sensation was weird – one I hadn't felt in ages – but not at all painful.

He swallowed my moans as a second finger entered, then a third. Before long, he was pulling away and applying more of the slippery liquid to his long, throbbing length. He leaned over and kissed me again. When I put my hands on his chest, I could feel just how fast his heart was racing.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you."

Fuck this felt familiar.

My voice caught in my throat as his cock started entering me. Did it grow? No, I was just sucking on it 10 minutes ago.

He was purring before it was even all the way in. I relaxed, allowing myself to purr, too, and concentrated on his ki. I smiled, feeling it jump and waver with excitement – how long has he wanted to top me? Has he been too shy or too afraid to ask about it?

He started moving in and out in long, slick motions. It was controlled at first, but it devolved fast as he started to lose himself to his instincts. There was little rhythm, little continuity, and he didn't know quite how to aim for my prostate.

It was so painfully obvious he's never done this before.

Was I like this the first time I topped my world's Gohan?

Even if he _did_ hurt me, I doubt Gohan could find the self-control required to pull out quick enough.

He pushed his hips against mine, keeping himself buried deep inside me, and panted.

"I'm… I'm going to cum too fast…" he muttered, rolling his hips against mine. He watched me with dark, predatory eyes I'd never seen on him before, again making my heart race.

"Tag out, then," my older mate offered gently, sliding over to us. The boy looked over at him curiously before carefully pulling out, flinching as my body resisted releasing him. My face was dark red and sweaty – they were _both_ planning on topping me?!

Next time, I'm going to have them both crying for release!

"Sit here," he guided, using a hand on his counterpart's hip to lead him where he wanted him. Then, he sat down next to him and held his arm out to me. "My turn! Come here," he lured cutely. I smiled and took his hand, letting him guide me into a straddling position. After squirting some of the lotion onto the head of his thick, throbbing cock, he spread it evenly and tossed the bottle across the bed.

Slowly I lowered my hips onto him, feeling the head push against my entrance. The Old World's Gohan was watching us with half-lidded eyes and a deep blush that spread all the way down to his chest, all while absently stroking himself.

Once I was sitting in his lap, my world's Gohan let me adjust before urging me to move. I sat up halfway, gliding up his shaft with ease, before settling back down.

Electricity was pooling in my belly with each stroke. This was Gohan inside of me. _My Gohan_. I watched his face with rapt attention. He was glaring at me with a long-lost intensity, dark hair hanging over his eyes, sweat building up on his face and chest… I leaned in and kissed him, crying inside as he welcomed me with enthusiasm. After so long – so many years, I finally had him back.

I took his hand and guided it over to his counterpart's lap, never releasing his lips. Without looking, the older man took his twin's cock in his hand and started pumping – and from the face Gohan made, the older man knew exactly how he liked to be touched.

Purring, I finally released his lips and let my head fall to his shoulder where I licked and nipped at my mark on him, forcing a loud purr of his own to rip out of his chest. After only a few more thrusts, he pushed on my chest, signaling for me to stop.

I lifted up and off of him, looking down at him expectantly. He was panting, but when he met my eyes, he grinned.

"Tag out," he chuckled softly, glancing at the boy to his right. I rolled my eyes and crawled over to the youngest, straddling him instead.

"You two have to learn to last longer than that," I teased, stroking the teen's cock a few times before positioning myself over him. Before I could lower down, though, he grabbed my hips and flung me onto my back, pulling my legs over his shoulders.

"We would, but you're so tantalizing…" A sharp pain shot from my ass cheek to my thigh as a pale hand slapped me firmly. "And your ass is _amazing_." With a thrust of his hips, a hot, hard rod filled me up, nailing my prostate as it went in. I whimpered and grabbed his biceps as he drove in again and again with much more control and precision than before. He leaned down and bit my lip, pushing my knees into my chest.

"Go-Goha – ! Ahh…"

White heat burned the backs of my eyes and I threw my head back, unable to make a complete word come out of my mouth. One hand wrapped around my back, holding me in position on the mattress, and the other gripped my weeping manhood, which had been neglected since the torture they put me through earlier.

Hot fluid filled me up and oozed out of me, making squelching noises as Gohan drew himself in and out slowly, riding out his orgasm. He shuddered and pushed my legs off of his shoulders so he could lean down. He hugged me close to him as his body rocked against mine. Panting and still throbbing, I held him and stroked his sweaty hair back, revealing his red face.

He smiled tenderly at me before kissing me, slipping his tongue over mine. When he finally pulled out, I sat up with him and smiled, holding my hand out to my older mate. The man grinned and eagerly took his place between my legs, kissing me and stroking his fingertips over my cheek lovingly.

Unlike his counterpart, he was extremely gentle. He pushed in carefully, going in with ease thanks to the loads of cum the youngest left behind.

Speaking of the boy, he lay down next to me and slid his arm under my head, propping me up for comfort's sake. He reached down and took my cock into his palm once more. Because the older Son was kissing and sucking on his mark on my left shoulder, my youngest mate was kind enough to leave the one on my right shoulder alone.

I purred loudly, holding my older mate's head to my shoulder and tucking my head into the crook of the boy's neck. The electricity in my body swirled in blissful pleasure, especially as his hot cock rubbed against my prostate.

As Gohan sped up his thrusting, I felt the edge growing closer. The hand on my cock sped up as well, soaking in lotion, begging me to cum. Their dual purring rang loudly in my chest to the point that it was the only sound I heard.

With a cry, the electricity pooled in my belly again and rushed down. I allowed these two sweet, loving boys to fling me over that edge, taking them with me to sweet, sweet oblivion.

The next morning, I woke to tingling vibrations swirling through me. When I opened my eyes, I was greeted by two pairs of dark grey eyes watching me with a hint of amusement. When the tingling stopped, it was replaced by a dull throbbing in my ass.

Groaning, I turned over onto my stomach, feeling the grain of dried cum chip off onto the sheets.

"Next time I'm topping _both_ of you. I didn't complain, and neither will you!"

"You? Complain? Nooo…!" they laughed.

Bastards!

I couldn't help but laugh, too.

Once we were up, clean, and full, we followed Mom into the lab where some Old World engineers were helping her unload the time machine's storage compartment. Box after box, we stacked them on one side of the lab in order of contents. Most of it was even more supplies for the residents and whoever was outside, but the rest was technology, tools, and material to use for the rebuild.

Gohan walked over to the radio, picking up the receiver and hitting the button.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" he called, getting static in return. "Harvey? Roberts? Anyone over in the King's Haven? This is Son Gohan speaking."

In the Old World there were multitudes of ways to communicate. In this world, there was only radio. I remember spending days by it, waiting for the reporters to say something about Gohan's location, his safety, and maybe even if he said he was coming home.

Finally, "…Gohan! Gohan, is that you?! It's Greg, over in the King's Haven! God, boy, we thought you were dead! The last time anyone's heard from you was when you got your arm taken off! It's good to hear your voice, son."

Gohan chuckled, "I almost died, but the androids are going to have to try harder than that to kill me. I'm sorry I've been away for so long. Listen, can you ask around and find out the androids' location right now?"

"Sure, of course. Give me a minute." We waited in silence. Rocks began settling in my stomach. They didn't have life forces, so we couldn't sense their locations. They were fast, so after collapsing Capsule Corporation yesterday, they could be anywhere. Though they tended to stay on our continent, they were terrors known to the entire world.

After a few minutes of tense silence, "Gohan. They're over by Mount Paozu right now. According to Chazke Village, they were spotted about 15 minutes ago."

"Thanks, Greg."

"Hey – you're not thinking of going after them, are you?!"

"Don't worry," Gohan comforted, glancing up at me with a confident smile on his face, "I have a secret weapon. The androids are going to die today."

True to his promise, my youngest mate stayed behind. He kissed my cheek softly before watching me go, giving me a small smile.

"See you soon," I said firmly, holding his hand. He nodded.

I knew the way to Mount Paozu from West City all too well. When I looked over to Gohan, he had a determined look on his face – the one I recognized as his 'war face.' I had no doubts that the androids would meet their match today. I only hoped it would be before they could do any damage to my boyfriend.

We flew over a small pile of rubble. Looking down at it, I felt ice rush my veins. It was Gohan's old house. Though the forest was slowly starting to come back, the house was lying in ruin, grey and forgotten. When I looked up at him, it was as if he hadn't seen it at all.

An explosion on the mountain tore my attention away. We stopped in midair, watching half of the mountain tumble in a massive landslide. After a quick sweep of the area, there weren't any human lives at stake – though there were plenty of forest animals.

"Come on," Gohan led me to the forest where we landed in some trees, scouting the area. "We need to see them before they see us."

After only a few minutes, I saw them. They were floating over the rubble, shooting at terrified animals and watching them scurry away.

"C'mon, 17, this is boring. There was a cute little village not far from here. I bet they have some good shops," 18 said, picking at a thread on her shirt. "This outfit has dirt all over i – …" She couldn't finish. She went flying across the rubble, having been caught off guard by Gohan's kick.

17 glared at him, " _There_ you are. After you went running away yesterday, we thought you were giving up." He smirked as his lifeless doll eyes slid over to me. "I see you brought your boyfriend along… What's wrong? You guys look angry. Is it because we toppled Capsule Corporation?" He grinned then, touching his cheek with one index finger, as if he were tracing a tear falling from his eye, "Did we kill your mommy, little boy?"

Gohan looked over at me, but I didn't take my eyes off of the android. Slowly, I raised my hands in front of me, routing my energy for my attack. 18 floated back up to us, brushing dirt out of her hair angrily.

"Ugh, you stupid kid! You got my hair all dirty! Do you know how hard it is to find a running shower out here in the sticks?"

"I think I saw a little house right over at the foot of the mountain," 17 quipped with an evil smile, staring at Gohan. I felt his ki spike with anger.

"Pretty sure we blew up that house and killed everyone inside a looong time ago, bro," 18 chatted, watching my slow hand motions with an amused smile. "What are you even doing?"

"I wanted to thank you," I said, concentrating on my energy. If I got this wrong, it would only blow up in my face. It took 5 years, but I finally perfected it. Sure, I could do it a lot faster, but I wanted it to work the first time, without any doubts. One-hit kill. I didn't want to give them the chance to attack my Gohan before I had it ready, either, so I had to distract them.

The androids looked at me, surprise in their pale blue eyes.

"If it weren't for you, I would have never become the person I am today. I would have never traveled to the past. I would have never met Goku. I would have never known what it was like to raise a child – to have a son. I would have never known what it was like to love a boy like Gohan and be loved in return, by someone so pure and wonderful, like he is. I'd have never met the Supreme Kai of Time or been offered a position as her assistant.

"If it weren't for you two, I might not have even had a love like Gohan – this man next to me. He loves me so much, he sacrificed his childhood to raise me and protect everyone in our haven. He sacrificed his left arm and the last senzu bean in existence just to save my life. _My life_. Why me? What did I do to deserve someone who loves me so thoroughly and unconditionally? I didn't do anything. I don't deserve him. He deserves to have someone better than me. A good person.

"Today, I'm going to start paying him back for everything he's sacrificed for me. It will take the rest of my life and years of servitude to the Supreme Kai of Time, but my Gohan – both of them – will never know pain from you two ever again. Thanks to you, my entire life was set into motion. Now, thanks to me, your lives will be put to an end. Thank you again."

They stared at me, opened mouthed, but before their faces could even change to hysterical laughter, I released my ultimate attack: my burning attack. They didn't see it coming.

Just as I'd hoped, my energy routed perfectly through me, launching outward like an atomic bomb. The androids threw their arms up in defense, but there was no hope. It landed quickly and hit them hard, dissolving their skin as if they were just hit by the sun.

Gohan shielded his eyes, but I kept mine trained on the beings ahead, making sure every last piece was engulfed. As their screams faded, so did the threat to our world.

Releasing a breath, I took the bomb and flung it into the sky, into the outer atmosphere where it could explode safely. Android debris and soot rained down on us.

I was suddenly grabbed out of the sky and spun around. When my eyes adjusted from the burning attack's light, I found myself being cradled like a toddler in Gohan's arm. We sank to the ground below as he held me to his chest, letting me sit in his lap.

"Trunks," he choked, pulling my hair out of its tie and running his fingers through it before holding my head to his shoulder. He was trembling – he was crying. "Trunks…" he said again and again. I sat in his lap just as I used to when I was a kid and wrapped my arms around his neck in a tight hug.

"It's over," I assured him, burying my head in his shoulder. "They're dead. It's all over." I kissed my mark on his shoulder. "It's finally over."

We flew back to the city slowly, hand-in-hand, doing lazy twirls in the air. For the first time in this world, we enjoyed our flight home and took our time, without fear of being spotted by the androids. Gohan was in ecstasy, holding me close as he drifted along the clouds. We arrived back in the haven late in the day, though still before twilight mode set in.

My mother and Gohan were there, near the entrance, enhancing the generators. Even with the androids dead and the people free to come and go as they pleased without worry, it was likely they'd live here until their own houses were built. Videl was close by, as well, handing out more supplies to the residents.

My sweet, young boyfriend saw us first and grinned. Covered in soot or not, he recognized the prideful glow I had. Mom, however, stared at me, waiting with bated breath.

"Mother," I called loudly. "The androids are dead."

She walked up to me slowly, her blue eyes wide and glassy. Videl and the Old World's Gohan followed her.

"What did you say?" she asked, bringing her hands up to her chest.

"The androids are dead."

"Again."

"The androids are _dead_."

Her lips trembled as she began to smile, tears falling over her cheeks. I hardly noticed Videl begin to cry, too, as my mother started sinking to her knees. I caught her before he hit the floor, holding her close and letting her cry. She hugged me tightly around the neck, touching my hair and saying my name over and over again.

There was a point in time where I was uncomfortable with my mother hugging me this way – with such emotion. Her intentions were in the right place, as a mother, but it felt wrong somehow. Like wearing your shoes on the wrong feet. But now, now… All I wanted was for my mother to hug me.

The word spread quickly, as you'd expect. We told the haven residents first. Though they couldn't believe it at first, they went the way of Gohan and my mother eventually: crying and hugging each other. It took some coaxing, but we managed to lead them outside just in time for the grey clouds to clear.

The thousands of them that stood among the wreckage of West City – some for the first time in years – looked up at the golden sky as the sun set.

When Lily woke up, she was excited to see me. She marveled at how much I'd changed appearance-wise and at a 'baby Gohan' as she'd called him. She managed to embarrass the poor boy thoroughly, petting his hair and pinching his cheeks and fussing over how smooth his skin was.

We led Lily outside, too, once the doctor discharged her a few days later. Residents, including her family, had already started moving out and setting up capsule houses (courtesy of my mother) around the tunnel entrance to the haven. Because it was safe to travel, the King's Haven sent over workers to help us rebuild the city.

We knew it wouldn't be anywhere close to the magnificent city it was in the Old World for decades to come, but it was a start.

Gohan was adamant about telling people it was me, not him, who killed the androids. He was already known as a legend in not just our country, but our entire continent and the world beyond – people just thought he was being humble. He would laugh and insist, "No, really, I actually barely kicked one of them…!" I smiled, watching him scratch the back of his head just like his father would. Now that the threat was gone for both of our worlds, he became so light-hearted.

It took 3 months for our supplies to begin running low. The rebuild was going smoothly, especially since lines of communication were reestablished between the country's three main havens – Capsule Corp., the King's, and Orange Star.

"We're going to have to go back to the Old World to restock," my mother said absently as she scribbled down the supplies we'd need. It was agreed that no matter what, we would all travel together. My mother had originally considered sending us back alone to get the supplies so she could stay and continue rebuilding, but my mates and I wouldn't hear it.

"I'm going to get the time machine. You three had better be ready when I get back!" She turned back to head through the tunnel, waving her pencil at us in mock-threat.

It was still morning. It had been raining all night, so the ground was still damp. Still, residents were out and about, enjoying the sunshine and going about their new daily lives. Soon, we'd be back in the Old World, and I'd see Trunks again. He was so angry when I left him behind for his safety –

" _If you don't come back I'll never forgive you!_ "

– and he'll still be angry when we return. No one could hold a grudge like Trunks.

"Trunks will be happy to see you," my world's Gohan said softly, bumping me with his shoulder as we walked along the damp stone between the capsule houses. I was walking between them, so I gently clasped their hands in each of mine.

"We'll get back only a few hours after we left, so he'll definitely still be sore at me."

"That doesn't mean he won't be happy to see you," the Old World's Gohan reasoned, squeezing my hand in his.

"Yeah, he'll probably hug you, then remember he's angry at you, then ignore you for the rest of the day."

"He might even pay special attention to us, while ignoring you, just to rub it in that he's mad."

"He'll come around, though. We can't have sex tonight, because he'll probably sneak in."

"How do you guys know he'll do all of that?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. We stopped in the middle of the stone path. "It's almost like you know someone just like him." I was teasing. "What makes you think he'll hold a grudge for a whole day?"

"Trunks? Hold a grudge? Nooo…!" My world's Gohan grinned, bumping against me again. I grinned, too, looking up at the sky.

"…I have no idea what's going to happen anymore…" There was still so much ahead of us. What were we going to do with our lives? "I'm afraid."

One day – I had no idea when – the Supreme Kai of Time would drop out of the sky and whisk me away to another dimension to help her. Once she's decided I've done enough, she'd send me back to the moment she took me from, and I'd just wait for the next time she needed me. Rinse and repeat.

Would my world's Gohan want to attend school or find a hobby? Now that the future was safe, his skills of hunting, protecting, and surviving were less useful. Maybe he'd just rather spend his time with his father and mother every day, making up for lost time? Maybe he'd even revisit his grandfather's kingdom – become reacquainted with his role as royalty. He was a natural leader. If he wanted, we could even ask Shenron to give him his arm back; make his life easier. Or, maybe he'd rather leave it as a reminder of his past.

And what about the Old World's Gohan? What does he want to do with his life? He's gifted in math and science – maybe he'd like to work for Capsule Corporation? Does he want a family, too? Kids? I would love to have kids with him. With both of them. Tiny quarter-Saiyan children running around a house of our own. My mates – My Gohans – they would make good fathers.

There's still the problem of Trunks. What will happen when he goes through Saiyan puberty? Like the Old World's Gohan and me, he'll be drawn to them naturally because of an incomplete bond. Am I okay with him bonding with them; with him being with us? I'm not sure. It's complicated. He's practically my child. But then… he's not my son. He's not my brother. He's _me_. One day, in the future, could I be as comfortable being with him as they are with each other?

What about… what about me? What am I going to do? Between being devoted to two loves, my work with the construction company, rebuilding here in this world, helping the Supreme Kai, raising Trunks and, possibly, more children in the future… I've gone from being an angry, lonely, self-centered little boy to having a future; to having a life. A _real life_. What does the future have in store for me? Gohan used to be the center of my universe. Does that still hold true today? Maybe now he shares the center of my universe with a few others.

It's been such a long road.

"Don't be afraid of the future, Trunks," My world's Gohan comforted softly, stroking my hand with the pad of his thumb.

"We're here," the Old World's Gohan added. "We're always going to be here with you."

But, standing here with them, with my loves… As I looked up into the humid air, watching the rainclouds fade, beautiful colors began to bow across the sky. I smiled and squeezed their hands, dropping my gaze to the damp stones. When I closed my eyes, I concentrated on the sounds around me. The voices of playing children, footsteps on stone, laughter, and the flapping of birds' wings as they flew through the air…

"I think I'm ready, as long as you're with me, being as in love with you as I am."


End file.
